X-men Supreme: Liberation Decimation
by MarvelMaster616
Summary: Volume 6 of X-men Supreme. The world has been devastated by the Legacy Virus. Humans and mutants alike are vulnerable. From this devastation, a new threat emerges. They call themselves the Mutant Liberation Front and they're lead by...Toad? It's a confusing and dangerous time for the X-men. Secrets, tension, and loss will finally take a toll on them.
1. Issue 126: Heart Attack

**X-men Supreme Volume 6: Liberation Decimation**

 **Issue #126  
Heart Attack**

* * *

 **AN: It's back! Another volume of X-men Supreme has arrived. I did contemplate Volume 5 being the final entry in this fanfiction series. After the wonderful support of readers and continued passion for X-men, I've decided to continue exploring Marvel Universe 1015. This series has undergone many twists, turns, and upheavals. Secrets have been revealed. New enemies have emerged. There are new avenues here that you'll never find in the X-men comics, cartoons, or movies. X-men Supreme is taking on a unique twist as the story unfolds. Those twists have left the world of X-men in a dangerous position. The Legacy Virus left 300 million people dead. Mutants and humans alike sustained heavy losses. And Sinister revealed a number of devastating secrets about Wolverine and Mystique's past. The world is vulnerable and now, a new threat is ready to make a move.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of the characters. Marvel and Disney own them. I make no money off this. This is pure fan work that fits within the Fair Use clause. Please don't sue.**

 _'These mean thoughts or psychic communication.'_

 **As always, I encourage everyone to take the time to leave reviews. I do have plans for X-men Supreme that go beyond this volume. However, the extent of those plans depends on how much feedback I get. Every bit helps. I'm open to every kind of criticism. I prefer constructive, but I'll take what I can get and draw whatever inspiration from it I can. Please send your reviews to me via email, post it on the fanfiction website, or post it on my X-men Supreme website. The link is on my profile. Either way is fine. Now without further ado, I give you X-men Supreme Volume 6: Liberation Decimation. Excelsior!**

* * *

 _Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men have dedicated their lives to protecting a world that hates and fears them. And while they have overcome many challenges from both humans and mutants alike, few have been more devastating than the Legacy Virus._

 _It has been six months since the deadly plague left over 300 million people dead and the world is a different place. Nations have fallen. Economies have collapsed. Governments have dissolved. The road to recovery has been difficult, but humans and mutants alike are working to pick up the pieces. President Robert Kelly formed an international coalition with the United Nations to re-establish a sense of normalcy throughout the world. The mutant issue has taken a back seat, but it remains tenuous on both sides._

 _One of the biggest effects of the Legacy Virus was the destruction of many mutant communities. The mutant society known as the Morlocks now ceases to exist. Mutant communities all over the world have fallen apart. Now for months there has been a mass exodus of mutants to areas like District X and Genosha. This growing concentration of mutant populations has become a growing controversy._

 _Among these displaced mutants are those not softened by the tragedy. A new group known as the Mutant Liberation Front has emerged. Under the leadership of a stronger and more evolved Toad, they seek to take advantage of a vulnerable world._

* * *

 **New York City – Con Edison Power Hub**

"What's going on? What's happening?!"

"Where did these things come from?!"

"We need to evacuate NOW!"

"Is it just me or is this whole building sinking?!"

It wasn't every day that work at one of New York City's most vital power hubs was this eventful. It was also never comforting to hear the cries of workers and technicians running for their lives. No emergency drills ever could have prepared them for this. They werer too overpowered and understaffed to fight back. They're only recourse was to evacuate.

It all started about a half-hour ago when a strange fog rolled in, which wasn't unusual for a morning like this. But that fog soon took on a horrifying new life when a massive swarm of mosquitoes and bees poured into the area. Snakes and poisonous reptiles soon followed, causing mass confusion for those inside and outside the complex. Within twenty minutes, the whole building was overrun. There was nowhere to hide. Swarming insects poured through every corridor, forcing all personnel to flee and leave this vital structure vulnerable.

Once the building was evacuated, the central area was completely vacant. This was where a large array of power transformers resided. A great deal of New York City's power was tied to the function of this hub. In the center of all this dangerous hardware, a black gate of energy formed and two figures emerged. One was Gateway, the source of all such gates. The other was Toad, the once scrawny amphibious mutant who was now a powerful force to be reckoned with.

"Nice aim, Gateway! We're right where we need to be!" said Toad proudly.

Gateway didn't say anything. He just nodded in affirmation.

"Still giving everyone the silent treatment, eh? That's okay!" said Toad, "People talk too damn much anyways. I used to talk too. Now I'm a doer. Actions speak _so_ much louder than words!"

Gateway still didn't respond. It didn't seem to bother Toad. He let the quiet mutant remain on standby while he carried out the rest of his plan.

Swarms of insects continued buzzing around him, but they were his allies. They didn't harass him or Gateway. They were doing their job, getting every human out of this building and as far away from it as possible. His bugs were talking to him as well, signaling that most of the workers were just about clear and emergency crews were on their way. He had to do what needed to be done before they arrived.

"Everybody back at the base has been bitching for months! They keep asking when we're gonna make our move! Well if they bitch after this, I'm feeding them to my gators!" said Toad as he nimbly hopped around the central area, "I can't believe I used to be such a short-sighted pussy. I now see the value of making a plan and waiting for the right time to strike. We've been spying, gathering, and organizing for months now. Today, the whole world finally notices!"

Toad was quick and efficient, slapping special devices that were no bigger than an average pillow onto the oversized transformers. These devices had to work in perfect unison for the desired effect. Their use would be the first shot of a much bigger attack.

"We got these do-hickies from Black Tom's secret stash. And since he's been MIA for months, I doubt he'll miss them," Toad went on as he put the final device into place, "They're the kind of gizmos that will get you laid big time in certain parts of the world! They can turn a power grid into nothing more than a fancy jungle gym. It should get the ball rolling nicely if I do say so myself!"

Once Toad finished, he hopped back towards Gateway. He was still not saying anything. He barely watched Toad the whole time. It was a little annoying, but Toad had grown used to it.

"Why do I even bother?" he sighed, "You got our plane ticket home ready?"

Gateway nodded and opened up a fresh portal. Once it was ready, Toad took out a small remote control and hit a button.

"And the Toad said…let there _not_ be light!" he proclaimed.

In an instant every one of the devices he planted lit up. Then a series of sparks shot out. Within seconds, massive discharges of lightning surged through the hub. The entire room was blanketed with electricity. It was so brilliant that it could probably be seen from outside by the terrified workers. It showed that these devices did exactly what Toad needed them to do. Yet he still wasn't finished.

"Better get outta here before we get cooked!" said Toad, "But before we go, did you know there's an underwater aquifer running under this building?"

Gateway didn't say a word. He remained in a concentrated state, keeping the gate open even as sparks flew around him.

"Of course you did! You're quiet because your smart," shrugged Toad, "In that case I won't explain what happens when a building's foundations turn to mush!"

Toad then utilized the power that connected him with nature to deliver the final blow to this building. The sparks continued to fly even as he and Gateway disappeared into the portal. Once the two mutants was gone, the destruction escalated.

As the transformers blew one-by-one, the floors all over the area started collapsing, opening huge holes that revealed swirling mud that had the consistency of quicksand. Like a black hole, this mud swallowed anything that fell into it. It started with the transformers and the various electrical arrays. Within minutes, the entire building was consumed.

Outside, bewildered workers could only watch as the ground beneath the building turned to mud. They looked on with wide-eyes, almost forgetting about the swarming insects as the building collapsed in on itself until it was almost completely covered in mud. It was an amazing yet horrifying sight and the implications of such destruction were vast.

"Okay, who wants to call the higher ups and explain this to them?" asked one the technicians.

"Not in this lifetime. They'll have me committed!" said the manager.

"They're gonna find out sooner or later!" lamented one of the electricians, "If worse comes to worse, the entire Northeast will be without power!"

* * *

 **Panama Canal – Panama**

"Ah the steamy jungles of Panama! I feel right at home!" said an overexcited Sauron as he flew through the humid skies.

"Plan your vacation another time, Sauron! When I get through with this place, every tree-hugging hippie on the planet will be shitting themselves!" said an equally excited Reignfire.

Sauron didn't give much credence to this man's boasting. Reignfire was actually fairly new, having come aboard about a month ago. He claimed to be a close relative to some mutant named Sunfire, who worked at that other mutant school in Boston that was run by a former X-man. He had similar powers to Sunfire, namely the ability to absorb solar radiation and project heat in powerful blasts. That's why he was assigned to this mission.

They had been flying above the clouds for the last twenty minutes or so. This was to make sure that Reignfire absorbed enough solar energy to do what needed to be done. It got to the point where his whole body was glowing bright yellow. Sauron could feel the heat radiating from him. It was getting hard to keep a grip on him, which added to the urgency of the next phase of the plan.

"I'll take us over the first target so you can stop boasting and start delivering!" said Sauron, "Remember the plan! Attack the locks! Minimize civilian casualties!"

"I don't need to be reminded. I heard what swamp breath said during the briefing!" said Reignfire as he prepared for the assault, "Still don't get why he wants us to spare the humans."

"If you want to debate him, be my guest. You'll only end up as food for his _many_ pets!"

Reignfire scoffed. Even he wasn't that foolish. He knew as well as Sauron that Toad had more than just pet animals with which to threaten them. He had a wide array of powers that nobody fully understood. Everyone had their theories about what was driving him, but nobody dared to test them. Toad's powers did more than just give him the ability to control the environment around him. It gave them a reason to follow them.

Once they were below the clouds, their target came into full view. It was the Panama Canal, one of the busiest shipping lanes in the world. To shut it down would send global trade into a tailspin. That's exactly why it was the perfect target.

"You can bust my balls later, Sauron! I can take it from here!" he said, "You have your duty and I have mine!"

"And not a moment too soon," said Sauron dryly, "I'm sure you'll get more pleasure out of this than I ever will."

Despite still being nearly three thousand feet above ground, Sauron released his grip on Reignfire. He fell swiftly through the tropical air right towards the first shipping lock on the Pacific side. About halfway through the drop, his whole body was engulfed in a halo of flame. And with this flame, he was able to fly through the air like missile.

Fueled by his solar powers, he soared towards the first lock. As he drew near, his presence was noticed by some of the workers. He lit up the sky like a shooting star. A ship was just about to pull in and his appearance didn't seem friendly.

" _What is that?"_ asked one of the workers in Spanish.

" _I'm not sure, but that jalapeño burrito I ate is making a comeback_!" said another.

Reignfire soared over the upper part of the lock, causing most of the workers to run for cover. He then settled into a steady hover just above the large lock doors, which were closed at the moment. Using his powers, he channeled the solar energy he absorbed into a concentrated burst.

"I feel the burn!" he proclaimed, "You will too!"

The powerful burst caused even more confusion among the workers. It warped and distorted the large mechanical gears that held the doors in place. Within seconds, they failed. Successive blasts caused them to completely topple over, crashing into the swampy river below. It carried with it a deluge of water that had still been draining from the lock. There was only one large ship in front of it and it ended up getting a very unpleasant shove out to sea.

" _He destroyed the safety pumps! Alert all incoming ships!"_

" _It's too late! He's going for the others!"_

Not content with destroying the doors on one lock, Reignfire soared upstream to take out another. By now alarms were sounding and canal workers were running for cover. Some of the security personnel tried to fire back, but their bullets burned up before they even got to Reignfire. He didn't pay them any attention as he unleashed more solar blasts on the locks. Like before, he destroyed the gears and pumps. There happened to be a cruise ship nearing the lock at the time. Once the locks were destroyed, the ship was pulled towards the draining water. It ended up getting wedged against an outcropping of land just outside the lock entrance.

"Happy sailing, assholes!" taunted Reignfire.

Passengers aboard the cruiser and workers within the locks were left panicked and confused. The entire canal was compromised. Water was draining fast and there was no route for ships stuck inside the canal to take. One of the busiest shipping lanes in the world was being crippled.

Reignfire grinned as he heard all the commotion below. He didn't speak Spanish so he couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could sense plenty of fear and unrest. That was just what the Mutant Liberation Front was aiming for.

"This is too easy! Why did I ever bother doing odd jobs for the Omega family?" said Reignfire.

"Try not to enjoy yourself too much!" shouted Sauron as he flew by, "Take out the rest of the locks! I'll handle the dams! The sooner we finish crippling this shipping lane, the sooner we can cripple others!"

"No need to for extra incentives! Hell, we should plan all our weekends like this!"

Reignfire accelerated in a burst of solar flame, narrowly missing Sauron along the way. He had to retrieve a large backpack containing high explosives that was left by Gateway after he dropped off Reignfire. Armed with these explosives, Sauron flew across the canal to the Gatun dam. Along the way some of the workers saw him. A few armed security personnel tried to shoot at him, but missed completely due to his speed and agility. Once he was over the dam, he made his move.

Flying along the special gates that controlled the flow of water, Sauron slapped the explosives onto the gears. These highly potent bombs were purchased from the black market, courtesy of the Omega family that Reignfire once worked for. There was no chance for this structure to hold up. As soon as the last bomb was planted, Sauron flew up high into the tropical air and activated the detonator.

"Time to get in touch with nature, humanity! You won't be needing _this_ anymore!" he proclaimed.

Powerful blasts soon rocked the surrounding jungle. The large gates around the dam opened up, letting out excess water from the canal. It poured out violently and there was no way to stop it. This along with the destruction of the locks ensured that the Panama Canal would be useless. For the Mutant Liberation Front, it was a small victory and it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 **Egypt – Suez Canal**

The Suez Canal was always busy this time of day. A mutant named Strobe checked her watch to ensure that her timing was perfect. She had been transported here by Gateway moments ago. Her orders from Toad were to wait for just the right moment to make her move. That moment has arrived and nowt she would get to strike a blow against the people that shunned her.

A large cargo ship had just passed through the area. She was standing in the exact center of the canal. There were patrols from the Egyptian military going up and down the waterway. She had timed her arrival just right so that no one would see her. She arrived in a traditional Muslim veil that covered her body from head to toe. Once she reached the waterway, she shed the veil to reveal her shapely body in a tight-fitting paramilitary suit. She then dove right into the water, seeing another ship approaching in the distance.

' _The desert is a death trap. It always has been. Humanity needs to be reminded of their limitations. Just as mutants need to be reminded of their worth.'_

Once floating steadily in the water, Strobe summoned the full force of her powers. She had the ability to generate massive amounts of heat, which came in handy while living in Chechnya. As a woman forced to always cover up her perceived shame from her sadistic parents, she was finally in a position to use it on her own terms.

"You humans have had this coming a long time!"

She wasn't addressing anyone in particular. Her statement wasn't just to the oncoming ship, but to everyone that made her life difficult. Now she was going to return the favor.

With her powers, she generated so much heat that the water around her started to boil. The heat was so great that even the sand nearby melted. Within minutes, the water around her was turning to steam. The superheated sand started flowing like lava. It seeped right into the water, boiling it even more. It didn't take long for all the water and sand around her to gather. As the molten sand swirled, it started to collect and condense. And from the center of the waterway, a large glassy mound grew so rapidly that the captain on the approaching ship noticed it.

"The bloody hell is that?!" exclaimed one of the crewmen in a British accent.

"I have no idea, lad," said the captain.

"Can we get around it?" wondered another.

"We're in a canal. We're either going to run it over or crash into it!"

This triggered alarms all throughout the ship. Strobe could hear them in the distance and through the heat, she grinned with perverse satisfaction. They knew they were screwed and she was going to make it sting.

More sand from the surrounding desert melted and swirled around her. The molten silica solidified within the water, gaining mass around Strobe. The mass grew a good several feet a second, both above the water level and below. After nearly twenty minutes of intense heat, the glassy mound was nearly half the size of the Great Pyramid in nearby Giza. It completely stopped the flow of water through the canal. And since it was so hot, the water couldn't flow around it. By the time it reached the ship, it was too late.

"EVERYBODY HOLD ONTO SOMETHING! WE'RE GONNA HIT!" yelled one of the crewmen on the bow.

The silence of the desert was shattered as the ship crashed right into the glassy mound. It hit so hard that it strafed sideways at an angle before getting wedged right in the mound. Even as the ship crashed and spilled dozens of heavy containers onto the desert floor, the mound kept growing. It grew until it was the full size of the Great Pyramid.

Such a massive mound of melted silica meant that the water from the canal didn't have a chance to flow through it. The presence of the ship ensured that this canal was officially shut down. From the top of the glassy mound, Strobe stood in triumph.

"You think this is bad?" she called out to one of the ship, "Just you wait! The worst is yet to come!"

* * *

 **Paris, France – Sewers**

' _Funny how being in a sewer disgusts me in ways not related to the smell. I should be right at home. Instead, I'm pissed off. At least I know who to take it out on.'_

This was the first time Callisto had been back in the sewers since the destruction of the Morlocks. It was not a pleasant feeling, having to relive the memories of so many needless deaths. The smell alone was enough to make her recall the piles of dead bodies that were once her people. Toad must have thought he was sending her into familiar territory by choosing her for this mission, but he had no idea how much this hurt.

"Callisto! Are you ready on your end?" came a voice.

Callisto tried to shake it off and focus on the mission before her. She and Caliban had been working for the last four hours on the Mutant Liberation Front's next attack. It involved some _creative modifications_ to the Paris sewer pumps. She and Caliban had been traversing the network of pipes all morning to set everything up. It was almost time to flip the proverbial switch. For Callisto, it couldn't happen soon enough.

"Did you take care of the utility crews?" asked Callisto, who was still working on the last of the main sewer pumps.

"They've all been returned to surface, unharmed and unconscious," replied Caliban.

"You didn't see fit to rough them up a little?" she said dryly.

"Toad's instructions were very clear. We're to minimize civilian casualties. The world has lost all taste for death after the Legacy Virus."

"Says who? They were the lucky ones. They didn't have to watch their entire community collapse before their eyes!"

There was a harsh undertone to Callisto's words. Caliban watched with mixed emotions as Callisto finished re-routing the pump and placed a special device on the valve. Even though she was focused on the mission, she could not hide her pain.

"Callie, you know I'm always here for you if you want to talk," said Caliban in an understanding tone.

"Why would I want to talk?" scoffed Callisto as she programmed the device.

"You're not the only one who lost something," he reminded her, "You think I still don't have nightmares about Healer's dead body lying atop piles of corpses."

"You must have a stronger stomach than me."

"I'm trying to channel my sorrows into this new cause. I refuse to let it consume me. But I fear that you're not making the same effort."

Callisto chose not to debate Caliban. He knew her better than most. She had been such a passionate leader for the Morlocks. Even if her passion was sometimes misplaced, she always put their well-being above everything else. That made the destruction of the Morlocks all the more painful. Unlike Caliban, she was responsible for protecting her people. She failed at that task and now she was attempting to make up for it.

Everything was ready. Callisto activated the device on the pump and stood back. A series of red lights flickered on the device. Various gauges all over the pumps started escalating. A flashing green light in the upper right-hand corner ensured that the same was happening with every other pump they reconfigured. They had only minutes before the pumps overloaded.

"We're all set," said Callisto flatly, "I'll signal Gateway to get us out of here."

"You can't ignore me forever," said Caliban, "We're going to talk about this at some point."

"It's not going to be today so you might as well drop it," she said strongly.

Caliban shot Callisto a frustrated glare. She ignored it as a portal from Gateway formed in front of them.

"Hurry up, Caliban. I don't want to be here when we affirm every French stereotype ever made," said Callisto.

"If I refused to leave, would you at least _contemplate_ talking to me?" he replied.

"Do I look like I'm in the mood to be tested?"

Caliban scolded hery, but decided not to push this matter any further. Callisto was not above leaving him behind. That's how bad it had gotten for her. He had no choice by to follow her into the portal and hope that she would come around at some point.

The moment the two former Morlocks left, the oversized sewer pump reached a critical point. Several pipes exploded and a series of automatic gears kicked in. The sound of grinding metal echoed through the pipes. And it wasn't just one pump. Every pump all throughout the city was reaching the same dangerous levels. Once it got to a certain point, the devices that Callisto and Caliban placed on the valves kicked in. Every safety measure was rendered defective. Then in a series of small bursts, the entire flow of the sewage system was reversed.

On the surface, few realized what was going on below. It was the middle of the day so the city of Paris was bustling with activity. It only became painfully apparent when raw sewage started flowing from every major sewer opening.

" _Blegh! What is that smell?!"_

" _The sewers! They're overflowing!"_

" _So much for my dream vacation to Paris!"_

It didn't take long for the streets to start overflowing with sewage. Cars swerved off the road. People covered their faces to guard from the smell. Some gagged and threw up. Others started running, but there was nowhere to go. It wouldn't be long before every street in Paris was a river of sewage, thus rendering one of Europe's biggest cities an uninhabitable waste zone.

* * *

 **China – Three Gorges Dam**

"Hey! You're not supposed to be-AHHHHHHH!"

Yet another worker at the Three Gorges Dam that didn't get to complete his sentence. By now the mutant who now went by Kamikaze had lost count of how many he silenced. For the past two hours, he had been meticulously making his way through the elaborate dam complex, preparing for the Mutant Liberation Front's next attack.

It was a cumbersome mission. He could have been done already if Toad hadn't ordered him to spare as many lives as possible. It was a real inconvenience, having to stop every worker and armed guard along the way and then get them to a safe area away from the dam. Gateway provided special portals that dropped these men at least ten miles from the complex. They would need to be a safe distance away if they were to avoid the destruction that was to come.

"Consider yourself lucky," he told the unconscious worker, "I could have killed you by making your glasses explode. If you can hear this, then let your friends know that the Mutant Liberation Front is taking a stand!"

Kamikaze signaled Gateway to open up another portal. Once it appeared, he casually tossed the worker into it, sending him far away from the danger that was about to unfold.

Now the central room containing the turbines was clear. There was no one left to stop him. The turbines that drew power from this massive damn were big, standing several stories tall. But their size didn't make them less vulnerable. Connecting each turbine were a series of heavy duty conduits that fed into the central control area. These conduits were thick and heavily insulated. That would offer them no protection from the power that Kamikaze was set to unleash.

"With but one finger, I shall cripple this dam!" he proclaimed.

As he approached the cable, he took off his glove. Upon touching the thick bundle of wires, his hands began to glow brightly. This was the most potent aspect of his mutant powers. He could touch something and excite the molecules within it to the point where it exploded. Since this cable was connected to every single turbine, that explosive potential would be spread throughout the dam.

He concentrated hard, the glowing in his hand spreading quickly through the wires. It took over five minutes for this glow to follow the conduit to every turbine. It required a great deal of strain on Kamikaze's part. By the time each turbine was glowing, he nearly passed out. The energy throughout the area was simmering. The wires and the turbines were now set to explode. It was sure to be a massive spectacle. It was also sure to send a message to the rest of the world.

"It is done! Get me out of here, Gateway," he said into a communicator.

A dark portal formed in front of him. By now the floor was actually shaking as the energy within the turbines reached a critical level. Grinning at his work, Kamikaze entered the portal to rejoin the Mutant Liberation Front. Word of their exploits would soon spread and he was going to be there to celebrate.

Seconds after Kamikaze made his escape, every turbine within the Three Gorges dam exploded in perfect synchronicity, rocking the entire structure. An unstoppable wall of fiery force spread throughout the power-generating complex. This fire destroyed everything in its path, including any safety measures the facility may have had. In less than half-a-minute, the entire power-producing capacity of the dam was completely crippled.

Outside, it felt like a small Earthquake. The fireball from the dam rose up and could be seen for miles. The workers that had been transported out of the complex watched along with the locals as one of the most important structures in China was rendered inoperable. It was a terrifying sight that would have global ramifications.

* * *

 **District X – M Building**

"Hmm…Remy," said a tired voice, "How the hell are you still awake?"

"Remy's busy," said the Cajun flatly, his eyes fixated on a TV screen.

"Doing what? Watching the news?" she scoffed, "Why would you wanna watch that garbage when you could be doing something productive? Like _meh_ for instance?"

Remy was usually not inclined to look away from a beautiful woman, especially one that woman was naked and still bathing in a post-coital afterglow. It had to be a sign of bigger problems. He and Rogue went through so many obstacles for one another. Not being able to touch didn't stop them from getting close. Now that Rogue could touch again, they were free to touch all they want and they had been taking full advantage of it.

For the past few months, they had been exploring this new relationship. There was nothing holding them back anymore. They could be a real couple. Rogue didn't wait to get intimate. She got Remy into bed before they even went on their first official date. It was the beginning of an extensive _catching up_ period as she put it. She had been denied such intimacy for so long and was intent on enjoying everything she missed, testing Remy's stamina at times. He managed to keep up, if just barely. However, the frequent sex hid other issues that went unaddressed.

Wearing only a thin pair of boxers, Remy sat at the foot of the bed watching TV. Rogue's room in District X's M Building had some nice amenities, but she didn't seem to make much use of them. There was plenty to watch at this time of day. Reports about mutant terrorist attacks were all over the news. It was the first major spike in activity since the Legacy Virus. For Remy, it meant the X-men would be very busy soon.

" _This just in. Sources have confirmed an attack on China's Three Gorges Dam. The Chinese government has yet to make a statement, but we've confirmed that power has stopped flowing from the complex. This has permanently disrupted the heavily trafficked shipping lanes around the Yangzi River and left millions without power. This comes on the heels of attacks in Paris, New York, Egypt, and Panama. A statement from the White House confirms that they were all perpetrated by the same group, the Mutant Liberation Front. While their attacks have been destructive, civilian casualties have been very low. There are conflicting reports about the group trying to minimize any death toll. It's not yet clear if this group has ties to Genosha or other mutant communities. For the moment, every major city has issued high terror alerts. Please stay tuned for hourly updates as we…"_

The report was cut off as Rogue muted the TV. She crawled up from under the sheets and slithered towards Remy, slipping her powerful arms around him and kissing his neck. He still didn't turn away from the TV, watching images of the terror attacks blare across the screen. Usually Rogue didn't have to work this hard to get his attention, especially when she was naked. So she stepped up her efforts, giving his near a light nibble to further entice him.

"So you're gonna make meh work for it this time? Ah'm game, sugah!" said Rogue playfully.

"Ain't no game this time. You should be worried too. This be a game-changer," said Remy in a serious tone.

"Don't ya mean wildcard?"

"Call it whatever you want, cherè. When a gang of mutant terrorists starts making waves, it only be a matter of time before the X-men get involved."

"All the more reason join meh under the sheets and make some waves of our own," she quipped.

"Since when does late morning sex stop terrorists?" questioned Remy.

"Never said it stopped anything," Rogue shrugged, "If nothin' else, it'll keep our strength up."

Rogue had a strange way of rationalizing things now that she could touch. Intimacy seemed to be the solution to all her problems. Remy enjoyed it plenty while they were all still recovering from the damage left by the Legacy Virus. But that was months ago. The world around them was changing and they weren't changing with it.

"You got a strange outlook on life, Rogue. You get your powers under control and suddenly everything has an easy answer," said Remy.

"Who said it was easy? Ah didn't gain control of mah powers. I lost 'em. Well, the absorption part anyways, but it ain't too big a loss."

"So as long as you can still bench a fully loaded dump truck, you be happy?"

"Not entirely," she said, sneaking her hand around his chest and tracing a daring path down his abdomen, "Ah do have other needs that ain't gonna fill themselves."

"And you can fill these needs better just lounging around District X?" questioned Remy, still not affected by her seductive gestures.

"Do ya really wanna have _that_ conversation again? Or do you wanna turn the TV off and enjoy yourself?"

"Remy figured you would say that. And it ain't puttin' Remy in the mood," he retorted.

Much to Rogue's disappointment, Remy slipped out of her grip and got off the bed. She watched with a bed sheet still covering her nude body as Remy gathered his clothes. He looked as disappointed as her. This was the first time she saw him leave her bed with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Seriously? Watching the news now gives you an attitude?" questioned Rogue, "You're usually so light-hearted when disaster strikes."

"If Remy be overreacting, then you be _under-reacting_ , cherè," said Remy as he put on his pants and shirt.

"You sound like a new mutant terrorist group doesn't bother meh."

"Does it?" he asked her.

"Of course it does! Why wouldn't it?"

"Maybe the idea of _not_ layin' around, catching up on class, and having sex bothers you. Maybe the idea of actually being an X-man bothers you."

"That's just crazy and comin' from you, that's saying something!" said Rogue defensively.

"Is it, cherè? Every time someone else brings up re-joining the institute, you change the subject. I know your list of reasons. You been helping District X with the influx of refugees. You still got some stuff you be talkin' about with Isaac. That be all well and good a few months ago. Now it's less like a reason and more like an excuse."

Rogue wanted to scold the Cajun, but that wouldn't have made his point any less valid. He wasn't the first person that brought this up, but hearing it from him left a stronger impact. Everything he said was true. After the Legacy Virus, she stayed in District X and focused on helping Tessa, Bishop, Multiple, and Jubilee clean things up after the Legacy Virus. There was a large influx of mutants from mutant communities all over the world that collapsed. Bringing so many mutants into a limited area brough with all sorts of complications, but most of those complications didn't require her strength and flight abilities to resolve.

She remained silent as Remy put on his shoes and trench coat. As much as she enjoyed his visits, they had been avoiding the most obvious issue. District X was stable now and she had too few reasons for being here. She never officially quit the X-men and she still saw herself as an X-man. Her reluctance to rejoin them was quite telling.

"Don't be taking this the wrong way, Rogue. You know Remy still loves you, non?" said the Cajun upon tying his shoes.

"Ah know. Ah love you too, Remy. We've demonstrated that many times in bed together," she sighed, "Ah just…"

"I know. Being in control changes everything, cherè. It makes some things easier. Problem is some things ain't _supposed_ to be easy. Everything that's worth having involves a challenge. You usually real good about rising to a challenge, especially when the chips be stacked against you. Well now you been dealt a better hand. Don't be afraid to bet big."

Rogue usually rolled her eyes at Remy's card puns, but this time there was some substance behind it. Ever since she regained her ability to touch, she had been doing everything the easy way. Being with Remy and helping out in District X didn't exactly require X-men caliber skills. She was becoming complacent. There was no way around it. She had a firm grasp on her life for the first time in recent memory and she wasn't doing much with it.

While she pondered this notion, Remy prepared to leave. He didn't leave Rogue on a bitter note or anything. He still walked up to her and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I'll be in touch, mon amour," he told her, "The Professor's gonna be mobilizing against these fellas. But in the meatime, remember this…whenever you decide to be a part of the X-men again, Remy will be there."

Rogue smiled lightly. She didn't try to coax him into staying. As an added gesture, he presented a new card to her before. This one was a joker. It sent a clear message and Remy made sure she understood it.

She gazed distantly at the card even as Remy left. The TV was still on, but muted. Her eyes drifted between the card and the reports. At the moment the news was showing footage of the attack on the Panama Canal. In that footage there were new mutants that the X-men hadn't encountered before. This new threat was something very different. She couldn't hide from it while Remy and her friends were facing it head on. With the joker card still in hand, she reached for her cell phone to make a call.

"Isaac…it's meh," she said into the phone as soon as it was answered, "We need to talk. It's time we start making plans."

* * *

 **Later – Pentagon**

The Legacy Virus changed many aspects of the human/mutant conflict. The devastating plague that killed over 300 million people in the span of a week struck humans and mutants equally. It was not a plot by anti-mutant zealots or mutant extremists. It was unleashed by a single madman. In the aftermath humans and mutants were forced to work together. Such a partnership was tenuous at best, but Professor Charles Xavier tried to make the most of it.

Now it appeared that this partnership was ending. The unity had been eroding for a while now. The destruction of so many mutant communities and the mass migration to places like Genosha and District X caused a great deal of instability. The X-men worked with the MSA to manage that instability, but that work was being undermined by this recent string of terrorist attacks. Whatever hope Xavier had of using the Legacy Virus tragedy to build a strong foundation for peace was crumbling before him. It was enough to give him a fresh round of headaches.

"You okay, Chuck? You look hung over minus the fun of getting shit faced," said Logan, who was standing beside the Professor with the rest of the team.

"I'm fine, Logan. Just restless, that's all," said Xavier while still rubbing his head.

"Like we haven't heard _that_ before," muttered Betsy.

"There has been a new wave of mutant terror attacks. I think we all have a right to feel sickened," quipped the Professor, "General Grimshaw wouldn't have asked the whole team to meet here if the situation weren't dire."

It sounded like an excuse, but there was plenty of truth in his words. The rest of the X-men weren't beaming with hope either. Scott, Jean, Hank, Ororo, Kitty, Piotr, Iceman, and Remy were all standing with them at the front of a special briefing room. Only the top brass of the MSA as well as the President had access to this room. When General Grimshaw entered with a number of high class subordinates, the seriousness of this situation was clear.

"Greetings, Professor. I'm sorry, but we'll have to skip the meet-and-greed. The most I can say is I appreciate you assembling your entire team to join us in this meeting," said Grimshaw.

"I'm as anxious about this situation as well, General," said the Professor, "Will President Kelly be joining us?"

"He's a busy man and not in the usual sense. The Secret Service has him in an undisclosed bunker, but he'll be participating none-the-less," said the General.

While the rest of the MSA officials sat down at the table, the General took out a remote control and pushed a button to activate the video screen on the left side of the room. As soon as it was on, a live video feed of the President blared on the screen. He looked as restless as the X-men. He was also a different man since his son passed away, which made working with him all the more difficult.

"Can you hear us, Mr. President?" asked the General.

" _Yes, General,"_ he affirmed, _"Please be quick with this meeting. I'm addressing the nation within the hour."_

"We won't be long. By now we're all aware of everything that has happened over the past 36 hours," began Grimshaw, "All over the world, a new team of mutant terrorists have launched a series of attacks on major infrastructure. These attacks are coordinated, organized, and well-planned. There's no chance these lowlifes just got bored and decided to kick us when we're down."

"We've all reached that same conclusion, General," said Professor Xavier, "The big story is well documented by the news. It's the finer details we've yet to uncover."

"Details like how could a new group of mutants got this coordinated without raising any red flags from here or Genosha," Scott pointed out.

"I'm still not convinced Genosha isn't tied to these attacks somehow," said Kitty in a cynical tone, "Every time we hear from them, all they do is complain about the trouble they're having with all the new mutants on the island. Sounds like a cover to me!"

"That doesn't mean they're involved, Kitty," Hank pointed out, "Genosha has too much to lose to get back into the terrorism business."

"That's what we've concluded as well," said the General, "Genosha's issues are akin to a bad immigration policy. Anyone on the Mexican border can tell you how messy it is, but none will tell you that it breeds terrorism. That's why we've concluded that this is something completely new."

" _How new?"_ asked the President over the video screen, _"This kind of terrorism wasn't even a footnote in my daily CIA briefings."_

"That's because this isn't your ordinary terrorist organization, Mr. President. These guys mean business, but not in a way we're used to."

The General turned towards one of his subordinates, who in turn handed him a black briefcase. Upon opening it, he took out a large stack off files and tossed them across the table so the X-men could review the information they contained. At the same time the officer operating the projector uploaded a digital copy of these files to the President. When they saw what the files entailed, some distressing details emerged.

Within these folders were high-resolution images of the attack sites. They were much more detailed than anything the news was broadcasting. They showed the destroyed locks of the Panama Canal, the ruined turbines of the Three Gorges Dam in China, the completely blocked Suez Canal, the rivers of sewage flowing through Paris, and the large sink-hole where New York City's most important power hub used to be. Beyond the details, the damage was quite startling.

"Ugh, and to think I wanted to take a trip to Paris," said Jean upon seeing pictures of people wading through sewage.

"There are so many French jokes I could make right now, but none of them would be in good taste," said Bobby.

"The rivers of shit get your attention? But not the glass pyramid in Egypt?" said Logan.

"Are you going to argue that a glass pyramid is the strangest sight we've seen, comrade Logan?" Piotr argued.

"Point taken, but this is overkill, even by our fucked up standards."

"And just what kind of damage are we dealing with here?" asked Ororo.

"A lot," replied General Grimshaw, "New York City and a good chunk of New England are experiencing blackouts. The attack on that power hub has crippled some of the most important areas in the country. It may be a week before we can get power flowing again."

"Bet that don't bode well for Wall Street," commented Remy.

"Let's just say the people looting the stores did better in the stock market than any investor," said the General, "The same holds true for the other attacks. By crippling the Panama Canal and the Suez Canal, two of our most important shipping lanes are impassable. Europe and the Middle East are running around with their pants on fire trying to get everything flowing again. China's got it even worse. Losing the power capacity of the Three Gorges dam has crippled major industrial centers. As for Paris…well, I'll just say that rivers of raw sewage are not inspiring a lot of confidence throughout Europe."

"All this while the world is still recovering from the Legacy Virus," said Xavier solemnly as he looked over some of the images.

"It also ends whatever temporary truce that humans and mutants had beforehand," added Grimshaw, "But if you'll look closer at the report, you'll see the most puzzling bit of data. As devastating as these attacks were, very few people were killed or hurt."

It was a remarkable statistic that had been highlighted in the files. The number of casualties was so low it couldn't have been sheer luck. There have been attacks from Magneto and Juggernaut that had a higher body count than this. In some ways it was reassuring. In others it was distressing in a whole new way.

"Um…this is a good thing, right?" questioned Kitty.

"People _not_ dying is usually a good thing," said Bobby.

"Funny, I still don't have a _good_ feeling about it," said Betsy.

"You're in good company," said General Grimshaw, "According to reports from the CIA, the terrorists went out of their way to minimize the loss of life. In some cases they actually got everybody in their way to safety before launching their attack."

"Kinda defeats the purpose of terrorism, don't it?" commented Logan.

"Maybe terrorizing people isn't their objective, Logan," argued Scott as he looked at this from a more strategic viewpoint, "People can't appreciate the impact of such an attack if they're dead. I'd go so far as to say they want as many people alive as possible for what they have planned."

"You're not the only one who reached that conclusion, Cyclops," said the General, "These mutants aren't like Magneto. They're not looking to conquer humanity. They're looking to take us down a peg."

"Who's to say that it's not just some glorified PR stunt?" questioned Jean, "By sparing lives, they could just be setting themselves apart from guys like Magneto and Sinister."

"I don't think these fellas be concerned with their public image, Jean," said Remy, "Folks that blow stuff up usually have an endgame."

"So if they're not out to destroy humanity, what sort of endgame could they be working towards?" questioned Ororo.

"The answers may lie in the mutants heading up this group," said the General as he retrieved a new batch of files, "A few locals near the attack sites say they call themselves the Mutant Liberation Front. Some of the mutants identified aren't big names per se. Most are displaced mutants from the Legacy Virus. However, there are a few familiar faces."

The General presented the files to the X-men. These files were much thinner than the first batch. They contained mostly pictures, but on these grainy pictures were a few figures the X-men had encountered before. Everyone recognized Callisto and Caliban as former Morlocks. Sauron was one that Scott and Betsy recognized from the prison break at Fort Leavenworth. However, one in particular stood out from all the others. It came from an image taken by a security camera at the New York City power hub.

"Is that…Toad!" exclaimed Kitty.

"Whoa…you were right, Betsy. He _has_ been working out," commented Bobby.

"Would you believe me if I said he looks bigger than he did at Leavenworth?" said Betsy.

"The hell did he do to himself? You guys give him steroids or something?" said Logan.

"We're as confused as you are," said General Grimshaw, "You saw the reports from the prison break. Toad underwent a very _unusual_ transformation while in custody."

"Such transformation cannot be natural," said Hank as he looked at the photo closer, "Did you ever do a physical on him? Did you find any traces of mutagen or some other genetic anomaly?"

"We never got the chance," said the General, "Whatever he did to himself, Toad is now packing some serious firepower. He's also packing some new charisma. We suspect he may be the one leading the Mutant Liberation Front."

"Toad leading?" questioned Bobby, "I'm not sure if I should laugh or gag."

"It's not the same Toad. I know. I saw it first hand," said Scott, recalling the nightmare from Leavenworth.

"And I sensed it," said Professor Xavier, "Toad's new power may be the driving force behind these attacks. It may also be why I haven't been able to track him with Cerebrum. His mind has transformed as much as his body."

"I still do not know why anyone would follow him," said Piotr, "If he is leading this group as you claim, what is he promising them?"

"It must be pretty appealing for them to be this coordinated," said Jean, still fixated on the pictures.

There were many questions surrounding Toad's transformation. Looking at this recent image of him, it was hard to believe that this imposing figure was the same lanky punk who rarely presented much danger. Now he wasn't just overpowered. He was a leader. He had an army of mutants willing to do his bidding. That made him dangerous in a completely new way.

Over the video screen, President Kelly was looking at the same images as everyone else. He was even more distressed than the X-men. A new mutant terror organization was the last thing he needed. He shouldered so many burdens since the death of his son and his ability to be reasonable was more limited.

" _I don't care about the how or whys surrounding Toad. Right now, I need a plan for bringing him in!"_

"We've been working on that, Mr. President," said General Grimshaw through the video line, "As you recall, Toad escaped from Leavenworth and we've been trying to track him down ever since."

" _Well the stakes just got a lot higher! I have the president of China, Panama, and France calling in any minute. The mayor of New York City is also breathing down my neck. They want answers and I need to give them something!"_

"I understand, sir. We've had public notices circulating since Toad escaped. But no one has come forward," said the General in a calmer tone, "We've been working with the CIA and NSA. They haven't found anything either."

" _That is unacceptable, General! This man was in OUR custody and we let him slip through our fingers! That means all this damage is our own fault!"_

The President's tone was getting hostile. It did not sit well with the X-men, whose trust in him was always tenuous at best. Professor Xavier tried to ease the growing tensions.

"Mr. President, we had no idea what we were dealing with when you captured Toad," he reminded him, "Whatever he is up now clearly involves forces we don't understand."

" _Ignorance is never an excuse, Professor Xavier!"_

"I'm not saying it is. However, the fact that Toad has been able to evade detection since his escape speaks volumes of his resourcefulness. For all we know, he's hiding somewhere that is completely outside the scope of the MSA, the United States government, or any government for that matter. This means the X-men are your best bet to locate him."

" _Forgive me if I don't find that very reassuring."_

"I'm not expecting you to. But now that lives are at stake, I promise to make the Mutant Liberation Front our primary focus. I'll work with the MSA, but I require both trust and patience on your part."

Professor Xavier could feel President Kelly's scorn through the video screen. He had seen that look before, but not like this. He suspected that the President blamed him for the death of his son. Had he discovered the remedy for the Legacy Virus sooner, he may have survived. Whatever understanding he may have had while dealing with a mutant son was essentially nullified. This made their partnership with the MSA all the more strained.

" _My list of choices is limited, Xavier. I expect you and your X-men to do what you always do, despite the complete lack of oversight and accountability."_

"We _are_ holding ourselves accountable, sir. So is the rest of the world," said Xavier.

" _Only in the sense that a weatherman is held accountable for the rain. We give your X-men a lot of leeway. You've done a lot of good in the past, but the world is a different place now. This Mutant Liberation Front is changing it even more. If this trend continues, I'll be forced to re-examine how the United States government deals with the X-men. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some anxious people to address."_

The video feed was abruptly cut. President Kelly had clearly heard enough and didn't expect to gain anything else of use. Professor Xavier and the rest of the X-men were left deeply unsettled by his words. Dealing with President Kelly was never easy. His anti-mutant bias never faded even before he lost his son. Now they were in a very difficult position with little room for error.

"Well I think the horse's ass just got a little constipated," muttered Logan.

"I actually think that went better than expected," added Betsy.

"Guys…you do know that's the President you're talking about, right?" said Jean in an annoyed tone, "He could probably end the X-men with a simple phone call!"

"He may actually be inclined to do so," said General Grimshaw, who seemed just as disturbed by the President's words, "Robert Kelly hasn't been the same man since he lost his son."

"Be that as it may, he's right about one thing. The world is a different place," conceded Xavier, "We need to adapt to it faster than we've been doing. The Mutant Liberation Front must be our top priority."

"That mean we be gonna start tearing through minds in search of these crazy hommes?" asked Remy.

"We'll continue to do what X-men do, but we'll have to do it better. Hopefully, that will be enough to overcome the threat posed by Toad," affirmed Xavier.

"And if it isn't?" questioned Hank.

"I'd rather not contemplate that possibility, old friend."

The Professor was already clutching his head as a fresh headache consumed him. It was almost time for another dose of his pills. He couldn't be around his students when it happened. He was still keeping his medical issues secret, much to Cecilia Reye's dsmay. He had to endure and so did his students. They had headaches of their own as they contemplated what this new mission would mean.

In recent times the Legacy Virus negated any need for excessive heroics. This allowed the X-men to step back a bit and process this new world. For some, it still hadn't sunk in. There were many changes going on outside and from within the team. Ororo, Hank, and Remy were especially unsettled about such prospects.

"Guess this means Remy be paying fewer visits to Rogue on his off time," said Remy.

"The same goes for myself and Tessa, I'm afraid," sighed Hank, "New challenges always seem to find us."

"The timing could be better," muttered Ororo, "This is _not_ what I need right now."

"Why is that, Stormy? Will this be cuttin' too much into your gardening time?" questioned the Cajun.

"Depends on your definition of the word _gardening_ ," said Betsy, "This is going to make it harder to meet with James Proudstar at South Boston bars, isn't it?"

"Proudstar? You mean Warpath?" said Remy, who hadn't been keeping up now that Rogue took up so much of his time.

"I'd rather not talk about," said Ororo, hugging her shoulders a bit.

"You stackin' Remy's deck or something? I seen that look on your face before, Stormy. I know when it be serious."

"Cut her some slack, Cajun," said Betsy, coming to Ororo's aid, "You gave me enough trouble when I started visiting Warren in my private time. Don't put Ororo through that either. We could all do without it."

Remy shifted uncomfortably. When two of his ex-lovers conspired against him, it was never a good sign. He had enough going on with Rogue. He didn't have the energy to get involved with the affairs ex-girlfriends.

It seemed there was nothing left to discuss. The President gave them their new mission. They had to find the Mutant Liberation Front and stop them before they did any more damage. General Grimshaw's subordinates got the message as well. They were already packing up, facing just as daunting a challenge as the X-men. Professor Xavier turned towards the General. He did not guard his thoughts for once. He was just as anxious about President Kelly's statement as everyone else.

"I think this meeting is over, Professor Xavier," said the General.

"And not a moment too soon, it seems," said Xavier with an exasperated sigh, "My X-men will officially be on standby from here on out. I'll do routine sweeps with Cerebrum and keep you in the loop if I find anything."

"Be sure that you do," said the General, "I've got some of my people out following leads as well."

"By _people_ I take it you mean your pet Green Beret," said Logan skeptically.

"As far as I'm concerned, every option is on the table," said General Grimshaw, "If I were you, I would work under the assumption that there's no room for error. Some of those _options_ are not pleasant and I'd rather not exercise them. The President's patience is paper thin. The only thing that will gain us any leeway at this point are _results_."

* * *

 **Boston, Massachusetts**

"GET BACK HERE, SHRIMP BOY! WE'RE NOT FINISHED WITH OUR LITTLE CHAT!" yelled a very angry Captain Freeman.

"I told you! My name is Squidboy!" said a winded aquatic mutant as he ran through the darkened streets of the city.

Captain Jack Freeman's patience was razor thin. He had been working non-stop since rolling blackouts had crippled most of the Northeast. Since he just happened to be in the area surveying the local MSA, General Grimshaw had him coordinate with the National Guard to maintain order. There was plenty of looting, petty crime, and rioting to go around. And if that wasn't challenging enough, the General also had him track any clues that would lead them to the Mutant Liberation Front. That's what led him to confront this slimy mutant who called himself Squidboy.

In the months following the Legacy Virus ordeal, Captain Freeman tried to take General Grimshaw's advice. He tried to get away from being a soldier. It didn't work as well as he hoped. If anything, being out of action made him on edge. Now that there was a major conflict going on, he could re-focus his efforts. This Squidboy had supposedly made a series of encrypted phone calls to an unknown source. The NSA suspected from the chatter that it could be linked to the Mutant Liberation Front. When Captain Freeman asked the boy about it, he ran. And in the middle of blacked out Boston, there weren't too many places to run.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!" said a civilian that Jack nearly ran over.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?" said another who was shoved aside by Squidboy.

"Out of the way, people! This is official MSA business!" shouted Captain Freeman, "Anyone who stops that fish boy gets a break on their taxes!"

"Again, it's Squidboy! Do you even _bother_ with people skills at the MSA?" said the boy.

Captain Freeman grew increasingly annoyed. Only a couple people decided to take him up on the tax breaks. However, they had no luck getting their hands on Squidboy. His scaly skin was as difficulty to hold onto as a real fish. He was now heading down a new street, but he wasn't trying to ditch him in the alleys or in a building. He had a destination in mind. Wherever it was, he was going to stop this kid before he reached it.

"If you've got nothing to hide, you shouldn't be running," Jack called out.

"Like I haven't heard _that_ before!" scoffed Squidboy, "The last mutant I know who stopped to chat ended up behind bars! I'm not saying _anything_ to you!"

"Maybe that mutant was just stupid! Don't fall into the same trap!

"That mutant was my _mother_! Now you can kiss my scaly ass!"

The young mutant was almost home free, but he was low on stamina. He could sense Captain Freeman closing in. There was nothing about this man that he liked. He had the same disposition as the people who used to call him a monster back home. Whatever questions he wanted to ask, Squidboy was fairly certain that he shouldn't give the answers.

Once he turned the last corner, he saw his destination at the end of the street. Despite his tired legs, he ran full speed. There weren't many people in his way anymore. Once he got into the confines of his home, he would be safe. He was less than a block away from the front entrance when a hand grabbed him from behind and shoved him against the wall by a very angry Jack Freeman.

"Augh! Come on, man!" he grunted.

"You could have made this much easier on yourself, kid," said Captain Freeman in a menacing tone, "I didn't want to chase you through Downtown Boston in the middle of a blackout! You made that decision!"

"Ack! You threatened to arrest me!" said Squidboy through the man's grip, "I'm only 14-years-old! What crime could I possibly commit?!"

"Kid, when I was your age I did enough petty crime to get my own reality show," retorted Captain Freeman, "But there's nothing petty about what you did! I asked you before and I'll ask you again! Who did you call earlier today? If you have nothing to hide, why did you use a blocked number and an encrypted signal?"

"Hnn…don't I have rights here?"

"When mutant terrorism is involved, your rights mean precisely…"

But before Captain Freeman could complete his threat, a new figure emerged from behind the front gate. It was a figure Captain Freeman had faced before. When he saw what was going on, he put a stop to his interrogation.

"Let him go, Freeman!" barked the menacing voice of James Proudstar.

"You!" exclaimed Captain Freeman, "What the hell are you doing here, Warpath?"

"I could ask you the same question. You're strangling one of _my_ students outside _my_ own home. Or did you not notice?"

Jack looked at Warpath strangely. Then he took in his immediate surroundings and realized where he was. It just so happened that he was standing less than a hundred feet away from the front gate of the Academy of Tomorrow. He knew about this place. It was another school for mutants that was run by a former X-man, Emma Frost. Looking back towards Squidboy, he realized that the situation took on a very different dimension.

"Ah hell…" groaned the mutant soldier.

"I would've told you if you asked nicely," said Squidboy as he slipped out of Captain Freeman's grip, "Those calls I made were to the Academy. I'm a student here. This is where I live."

"And they were encrypted because?" questioned Captain Freeman.

"For the same reason the X-men encrypt their communications," said James, "We're a private organization, Captain. We have a right to protect our students from scrutiny from outside threats…such as an thick-headed soldier who doesn't look both ways before he crosses the street."

"You know I could call General Grimshaw and he could find at least a dozen ways that sort of thing is illegal."

"And Emma Frost will call an army of lawyers to argue that it isn't," said James, "Now unless you want to go another round with an Apache warrior, I suggest you leave my student alone and go back to pissing off someone else!"

The Apache mutant cracked his knuckles to show he was ready for whatever choice Jack made. The restless soldier turned back towards Squidboy, who looked about as menacing as any 14-year-old at this point. Despite his frustration, he backed away. He had clashed with Warpath enough in the past to understand that it was a waste of time.

"Seriously mister, if you want mutants to answer your question, you should look up the word _please_ in the dictionary," said Squidboy.

"Don't push it, Squidboy. You're already in trouble for going out when Sunfire specifically told every student to remain in their dorm," said James, "Now go back and we'll talk about detention."

"Detention? You can't seriously…"

"When are we _not_ serious?" said the Native American mutant, not giving the boy a chance to argue.

Squidboy resisted the urge to make his case. With a disappointed groan, he walked passed James Proudstar and towards the Academy. He was sure to get another lecture from Emma Frost. With that in mind, he might have been better off letting Captain Freeman catch him.

The Apache warrior remained outside the gate, staring down Captain Freeman for harassing his student. Everyone was on edge because of the Mutant Liberation Front, but that didn't mean he tolerated his own students being harassed. The mutant soldier showed little remorse, but he also showed all the symptoms of a man who wasn't in a clear state of mind.

"You look like shit, Freeman," commented James.

"That better be your way of saying get out of my sight," said Captain Freeman.

"I'm not big on metaphors. It takes a very screwed up guy to go around chasing young mutants you think might be a terrorist."

"You act like that sort of thing is impossible."

"I teach in a school with kids who can turn a pot of boiling water into a bomb. Impossible _isn't_ in my job description," James argued, "Trust me, if one of our students was linked to mutant terrorism, we would roll out the red carpet for guys like you."

"Given our history, I thought you wanted to trust me as much as you wanted to kiss me," quipped Captain Freeman.

"Like it or not, we're in the same boat, Captain. We're both shouldering the load these new terrorists are putting on us. People in our position need a level head. And without mincing words, you're head is about as level as a drunk monkey. Either do something about it or we're not the only ones you're gonna have problems with."

James Proudstar stared the mutant soldier down a bit longer before returning to the Academy. Captain Freeman didn't move from where he was standing. Even as the Native American mutant closed the gates behind him, the mutant soldier was left to fume.

There was no use arguing the facts. James Proudstar was right. He wasn't thinking clearly. He wasn't as sharp as a Green Beret ought to be. General Grimshaw warned him about being too consumed by war. After the Legacy Virus, he thought he could handle just being Jack Freeman for a while. So far he was doing a good job of proving himself wrong. If this Mutant Liberation Front was as big a threat as everyone feared, then he needed to get it together.

' _Pull yourself together, Jack! You're no good to anyone if you keep screwing up like this. You don't have the luxury of being a blunt instrument anymore. You have to use what few brain cells you haven't killed to get the job done. It may suck, but there's more than a mission at stake here.'_

Jack Freeman left the gates of the Academy of Tomorrow. His spirits were low, but he kept his poise. It was becoming increasingly difficult as the stress of constant conflict got to him. He would have to adapt in more ways than usual to hold himself together.

Back within the grounds of the Academy, Squidboy got as far away from the conflict as possible. He got into enough trouble with Warpath and that crazy soldier. He had pressed his luck enough for one day. He was just outside the student dormitories when he slipped off to the side for a moment. At first he simply took a moment to caught his breath. Then to his surprise, a dark portal opened next to him.

"You better tell me you kept your mouth shut, Squidboy. Otherwise you-know-who is going to be _very_ upset," said a familiar voice.

"Mr. Stryfe? I…"

"Spare me the excuses! Did you or didn't you talk?"

Squidboy looked around to make sure there was nobody that could hear them. If someone eavesdropped on this conversation, Stryfe would not hesitate to take them out. Squidboy didn't want that. He had enough on his conscious already.

"I…I didn't say anything," he said nervously.

"Did you happen to _hint_ anything?" said Stryfe, "The last thing we need is that thick-headed Green Beret snooping around! You must have left some clue for him to suspect you!"

"I did exactly as you said! That's it! I covered my tracks completely!"

"Are you _dead_ certain?" asked Stryfe intently.

"I'm certain. I used the calls I made to the Academy as cover to transmit the data files you needed. I can still do more. Just give me a chance!"

Stryfe sneered at this clumsy young mutant. He was putting the whole operation at risk. The Mutant Liberation Front was making its first push and they couldn't afford any weak links. This kid was an important part of the next push. He was in the perfect position as one of Emma Frost's students. They needed him to maintain that position at least until the time was right.

"Very well," said Stryfe, "Your orders still stand. Make sure we don't have to have this conversation again."

"We won't. I'd rather face endless detention than have _conversations_ with you, Mr. Stryfe," said Squidboy dryly.

Stryfe scowled the young mutant before returning to the portal. Even if he didn't appreciate this plan, it wasn't in anybody's interest to have it fail. It was bad enough that Toad's was keeping him on a short leash. He didn't need loose ends making his situation worse.

As soon as Stryfe disappeared along with the portal, Squidboy leaned back against the wall to breathe a sigh of relief. He was playing a dangerous game with these people. He needed to work harder on not screwing it up.

' _Jeez! After a day like this, detention actually sounds nice.'_

* * *

 **Genosha – Capital City**

Genosha was a very different place after the Legacy Virus. Their population had been decimated. Their people had been traumatized. Despite having alien technology at their disposal, Wanda Maximoff and those in charge of this all-mutant country were powerless. For a time they lacked the manpower to hold the island together. Ironically, the loss of so many lives from the virus led to issues that involved overcrowding.

"ARE YOU GOING TO HIDE INSIDE YOUR PALACE FOREVER, MAXIMOFF?"

"I CAME ALL THIS WAY AND I CAN BARELY GET A BITE TO EAT! WHAT KIND OF MUTANT PARADISE IS THIS?!"

"THE HUMAN SOLDIERS ON THIS ISLAND ARE GETTING PRETTY HOSTILE! THEY THINK YOU GUYS ARE INVOLVED WITH THESE TERRORIST ATTACKS! THEY BETTER NOT BE RIGHT!"

These voices were among hundreds of displaced mutants lingering outside the citadel gates. They all had their share of grievances. This was the only place left for them after mutant communities all over the world had fallen apart as a result of the Legacy Virus. They came to Genosha with promises of a mutant haven. They arrived to find a country that was barely getting by. The recent terror attacks added even more strain. It was more than Wanda Maximoff was equipped to bear.

From the observation deck of the Citadel, she hugged her shoulders anxiously. Even though she was safe within this high tech fortress, she felt like a prisoner. This new influx of mutants was very different from previous newcomers. They were not among those that helped build this country into the mutant haven it now was. They came in expecting so much, but got so little in return. Wanda couldn't blame them for being restless. Genosha's resources and infrastructure was still recovering and civil unrest wasn't making the rebuilding process any easier.

"You know you could hex them like you always do with me. It would at least shut them up," said a restless Pietro Maximoff.

"I could. And it would only give them more reason to protest," she sighed.

Wanda kept her distance from Pietro, not caring for any half-hearted efforts at consolation. He was joined by Lance and Lorna. The angry protests were not lost on them either. They shared in her angst. Genosha was increasingly fragile at a time when it needed to be strong.

"Has Havok checked in?" asked Wanda flatly, "He, Blob, Pyro, and Kid Omega were supposed to be patrolling this area."

"I received a call from Havok a half-hour ago. He says he's still busy breaking up that riot on the north shore," said Lorna, not hiding her concern for Havok.

"I still don't get why they're yelling at us," scoffed Lance, "They want us to get Genosha going at full speed, but they're getting in our way at every turn!"

"They're frustrated, Lance. They have a right to be," said Wanda, "Genosha still hasn't recovered from the Legacy Virus."

"Funny, they don't seem to be getting that message no matter how many times we explain it to them," said Pietro.

"Our explanations are half-hearted at best. We _should_ be doing more for our people," said Wanda, "We have the Warlock factories running at full capacity, but most of it is dedicated to producing exports. Like it or not, we still have to abide by the treaty we signed. It certainly doesn't help that the destruction of the Legacy Virus nearly tripled demand for our goods."

"Well we need goods of our own!" argued Lance, "Those factories could be producing shit to make food, water, and every other essential these people are demanding! Why can't we give the President an IOU so we can get our shit together?"

"Because he's under as much stress as we are, Lance," replied Wanda, "Our technology has been vital for rebuilding efforts all over the world. It has helped preserve the fragile peace we've enjoyed through this process. If we start cutting people off, they're not going to be too understanding."

"So we'll turn the protesters on _them_ ," reasoned Lance.

"And put innocent mutants in danger? Not while I'm in charge," said Wanda strongly.

The beleaguered ruler never took her eyes off the protesters. They didn't just sound angry. They sounded desperate. To them, Genosha was their last hope. They needed this country to work because every other mutant society had crumbled. There was nothing she could do to make all their troubles go away. Their situation was getting increasingly complicated, especially after the recent terror attacks.

"We're going to have to make a gesture of some sort," said Lorna, who approached her half-sister despite her hostile disposition, "We need to gain their confidence. Especially after the recent string of mutant terror attacks."

"That's going to be next to impossible, even though I'm usually good with long odds," muttered Wanda, "They already think _we're_ involved."

"Are we?" asked Pietro.

"Of course not! Why the hell would we get caught up in terrorism?"

"I could think of a few reason," quipped the speedster.

"If you list one, you'll be cleaning up after Blob for the next six months!" spat Wanda.

"Take it easy, Wanda. You know how Pietro talks faster than his brain can process," said Lance, earning him a scold from Pietro, "Let's face facts. We have a bit of a history with terrorism and it's perfectly logical for people to draw conclusions. Even if they're wrong."

"And they _are_ wrong!" said Lorna strongly, "We've been down that road before. We don't need to deal with it again."

"Then we need to think long and hard about how we're going to interpret these attacks," Lance went on, "We don't know much about the Mutant Liberation Front other than they have a much cooler name than us."

"That's debatable," said Pietro, rolling his eyes.

"We shouldn't take sides just yet. At least not until we understand what they're game is," Lance continued, "If we work with Xavier and the humans, some will interpret that as being weak. If we start favoring the Mutant Liberation Front, that'll make us targets. We have enough on our plate as it stands so for now, neutrality is probably our best policy."

"That may be the most reasonable thing you've ever said, Lance. Are you feeling okay?" said Pietro snidely.

"Hey, I live here too! You think I enjoy seeing it go to hell?"

Lance and Pietro exchanged angry glares while Wanda contemplated his advice. Even if it did come from Lance, his points were still valid. Genosha was weak and they couldn't risk making it weaker. She couldn't keep relying on Charles Xavier or the governments of the world to vouch for her. Genosha needed to be strong on its own accord and the Mutant Liberation Front was undermining that.

At the same time, she had no idea who they were or what they're agenda entailed. From what she heard, they were not just run-of-the-mill terrorists. They were attacking strategic targets and for some reason they were minimizing civilian casualties. They were well-organized and clearly had a plan of sorts. She couldn't be certain of the correct decision until they knew all the facts.

"Your concerns are duly noted, Lance," said Wanda, "For now, I have no intention of picking a side. But we can't remain neutral forever."

"I don't see why we can't at least work with the X-men," said Lorna.

"Because we relied on the X-men during the Legacy Virus and they couldn't save us," said Wanda, "The only way our people will be safe is if we can learn to save ourselves. That's why I'm going to confront some of these protesters and accelerate the rebuilding efforts. It's what father would do."

"Before or after he went crazy?" asked Pietro.

"Shut up! You're coming with me," she said as she turned around and grabbed her brother's arm, "Lorna, get in touch with Havok again. Lance, you're going to meet up with them at the North Shore. If we're going to be strong, we need to start acting like it!"

Wanda continued to drag Pietro away from the observation deck. Lorna sighed, trying to stay one step ahead of her exhaustion as she followed her siblings. Lance lingered a bit, shaking his head at Wanda's ambitious yet underwhelming efforts. There was no easy fix here and if the Mutant Liberation Front continued their campaign of terror, it was bound to get worse.

"Like father like daughter my ass," scoffed Lance.

Lance stayed behind long after Lorna and the Maximoff twins were gone. He intended to follow Wanda's instructions, but not before he made a phone call. Once he made sure no one was looking, he took out a small unmarked communicator and called a specific number.

"It's me," he said into the phone, "I have a message for Toad. Tell him I bought him some time on my end…no, we're still on thin ice. I'm sure they'll come around though. Especially after they see what you guys have in store!"

* * *

 **Up next: Terror Sell**


	2. Issue 127: Terror Sell

**Issue #127  
Terror Sell**

* * *

 _It is a time of fear and uncertainty. Professor Charles Xavier and the X-men are in the midst of a new conflict. From the destruction of the Legacy Virus, a new enemy has emerged. They call themselves the Mutant Liberation Front. Their intent is unknown, but they have already made their presence felt._

 _Led by Toad, who recently underwent a mysterious transformation at the hands of the Cambrian, the Mutant Liberation Front unleashed a series of terror attacks all over the world. These attacks are unusual in that civilian casualties have been low for reasons that aren't yet clear. For the moment, the attacks are meant to cripple the infrastructure and economy of the world. They've hit shipping lanes, power stations, and major utilities. It has caused widespread chaos from Genosha to the United States._

 _As a result, the X-men have focused their efforts on the Mutant Liberation Front. The team is still in a beleaguered state from the aftermath of the Legacy Virus. To make matters worse, Charles Xavier has been keeping secrets about his health again. Since he over-exerted himself to stop the Legacy Virus, he's been experiencing powerful headaches. He's been taking medications to manage it, but it is only a matter of time before they catch up to him._

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Cerebrum**

' _So much psychic clutter…it's like trying to wade through a foggy swamp blindfolded. There must be a psychic dampening field of sorts. If I'm to break through, I must…'_

Professor Xavier groaned as he once again exerted himself a bit too hard. He had to abruptly stop his psychic scan and take off the helmet. His headaches were getting worse. It felt as though parts of his brain were on fire. He instinctively reached for a bottle of pills that he kept on his person at all times. Despite having taken an ill-advised dose earlier, he took another to stem the pain. It was the only way he could continue functioning.

"Damn these pills!" he muttered, "They're challenging me almost as much as Toad."

While he caught his breath, the doors to Cerebrum opened. The Professor quickly hid his pills as Scott and Hank approached him. They had just come from the Danger Room and seemed every bit as restless as him, but in a far more reasonable capacity.

"I specifically recall you promising to take a break, Charles," said a somewhat irritated Hank McCoy.

"I actually recall two promises," said Scott, "I was hoping at least _one_ was serious."

"I hope you don't intend to stage an intervention," said the Professor, "I'm making progress. Cerebrum has been picking up traces of mutant activity on an isolated island in the pacific. The Mutant Liberation Front hide themselves well, but they can't evade Cerebrum forever."

"By that same line of reasoning, you can't evade the side-effects of using Cerebrum for four hours straight. Or did the damage you sustained during the Legacy Virus not make that evident enough?" retorted Hank.

The Professor's memory of his limits was as clear as Hank's. The strain his put on himself during that conflict was part of why he was hooked on these powerful pain-killers. He was pushing his luck by doing it again. His students hadn't forgotten how he lied about his health before. They weren't going to overlook it again.

"We all share your concern, Professor. We want to find the Mutant Liberation Front as well," said Cyclops, "I still owe Toad a few optic blasts after the bruises he left during our last encounter."

"Moreover, the team has been training hard," added Hank, "Cyclops and I have limited classes so we can conduct more Danger Room sessions. I've been amassing reports from every attack thus far and I've put together a series of simulations. I've even managed to identify a few of the mutants who have joined them."

"In other words, we're ready for this!" said Scott strongly, "We've taken on the Brotherhood, the Shi'ar, and Sinister. We can take on the Mutant Liberation Front and we can do it without you straining yourself this time."

Xavier sensed what Hank and Scott were trying to do. They were reminding him that he didn't need to shoulder the entire burden. The X-men were strong. The Legacy Virus had left them shaken, but intact. However, losing a former student in John Proudstar made him more anxious about the X-men's mortality.

"I still believe in my X-men. That is never in doubt," said Xavier, "This new threat just feels so…different. I'm sure you heard the reports. The Mutant Liberation Front started attacking financial centers in Europe and Asia. They also managed to severely damage the Strategic Petroleum Reserve here in America."

"We've been watching the news in between training, sir. We know their exploits," assured Scott, "We've even sent a few out into the field to help. Although I worry that some are using it as an excuse to take a break from training."

"While I can't blame them, we don't have the luxury of breaks," said Xavier as he turned back towards Cerebrum, "We need to find the Mutant Liberation Front! With each successful attack, our leeway with President Kelly and General Grimshaw wanes!"

"All the more reason to give your mind a rest," said Hank, grabbing his mentor's wheelchair before he could reach the console, "There are other ways of seeking leads besides Cerebrum. Tessa and I have been picking up on some interesting energy readings from the attack sties. Perhaps you could help us look into it further?"

"I could lead a study period for the rest of the team since Miss Munroe is still out in the field," offered Scott, "Hell, I'll put on a clown suit and dance if it will keep you away from Cerebrum for at least twenty minutes."

Professor Xavier managed a slight smile. Perhaps he would be wise to heed some alternatives. He relied so much on his psychic abilities. That seemed like his only strength at times due to his physical limitations. But he knew full well that he would only be aiding the Mutant Liberation Front if he pushed himself too far.

"Very well. I'll help you look into these energy readings, Hank. It may be more productive at this point," said the Professor as he set aside the helmet.

"Excellent. Now I can tell Jean we don't need her to telekinetically drag you out of here," grinned Hank.

"I'll keep the clown suit handy just in case," added Scott.

"But all kidding aside, we can't afford to rest on our laurels," said the Professor in a more serious tone, "The Mutant Liberation Front has already upset our fragile partnership with the MSA. We must remind them that the X-men can still be trusted to do the right thing."

"Therein lies the problem, Charles," sighed Hank, "It's because we've demonstrated how well we can use our mutant abilities that it's easy to forget we're still human."

I seemed like a no-win situation. The MSA, the President, and the world at large were depending on the X-men. They always had to prove their humanity. Even after all the lives they had saved and all the good they had done, they were never going to gain everyone's trust because that trust was only as strong as their last mistake.

* * *

 **Worthington Industries – New Hampshire Medical Lab**

' _Over a billion dollars in trust funds, full access to one of the world's largest industrial conglomerates, and mutant powers that give me the gift of flight…yet somehow I find a way to make it all worthless. It's like I look for ways to make life difficult. And for some reason I keep succeeding.'_

Warren Worthington III once had to choose between his wings and the woman he loved. His whole life, privileged it may be, was defined by painful choices. But as painful as all these hardships had been, he never felt truly vulnerable. He could always rely on his physical gifts to get him through. Now even his strength was in question.

"They're falling off again," he said distantly, looking down at the floor where some of his feathers had gathered.

"That's to be expected, Mr. Worthington. The damage done by that techno-organic compound you ingested was quite extensive," said one of his well-paid personal doctors.

"I thought these treatments were supposed to repair that damage!" argued the winged mutant.

"This isn't the kind of damage that can be fixed with duct tape and pills. Your body sustained damage at the cellular level and your DNA is in a constant state of flux. Without these treatments your wings would be giant tumors by now."

"Don't even joke about that, doc. You're not being paid to give me the worst case scenario. If you can't find a way to make these treatments work better, then don't say another word."

The doctor fell silent while Warren kept holding his head low, saying little else to the doctor or nurse. They were administering a series of treatments through an IV tube that was going into his arm and wings. It was the kind of treatment that the average person didn't have access to. It was also the kind of treatment that left him feeling like he had a mild flu.

He shouldn't be here trying hard not to throw up. He should be back at the Worthington Industries Corporate office in New York City, using his family's vast resources to repair the damage done to the power grid. He knew the X-men were in a tough spot. They were under heavy pressure to stop the Mutant Liberation Front. He was usually in a position to help. Now he was too sick to even help indirectly. Worst of all, he had nobody to blame but himself.

As the doctor finished the treatments, Warren thought back to the grave mistake that left him so ill. He was desperate to stop the Legacy Virus. His army of scientists tried to concoct a cure using the techno-organic material that already did so much damage with Weapon Plus. Desperation bred bad decisions. He decided to play the role of human guinea pig. His doctors advised against it, but as an X-man he was used to taking such ill-advised risks. He never could have imagined that the side-effects would be so devastating.

"We're just about done, Mr. Worthington," said the doctor as he replaced the IV fluid, "Give the treatment an hour to work. By then the nausea should lessen. As always, I must advise against…"

"I know. No flying," muttered Warren, "You don't need to remind me doc. I can barely glide at this point. At the rate I'm going, a dodo will have more flight capacity than me."

The doctor didn't give any further medical advice. Warren wasn't in a very friendly mood. His doctor left with the nurse, offering only a slight look of sympathy. But no amount of sympathy could change how pathetic he had become.

Looking down at himself, it was hard to believe he was once an X-man. The muscular build that was refined from years of Danger Room training had given way to a much frailer frame. He had lost over thirty pounds since he doused himself with that failed legacy cure. His wings had atrophied and a good chunk of his feathers had fallen off. They were so weak that flying was a real challenge. Being grounded was pure torment. The world was under siege from a new mutant threat and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I see you've settled into your post-treatment sulking," came a familiar voice, "Does this mean I should put on a slutty nurse uniform again? Or has that stopped working along with your self-confidence?"

Warren looked up to see Betsy Braddock standing in the door where the doctor had just exited. She had that look on her face again. It was a look he had grown to hate. If he hadn't grown so fond of Betsy's company, he would have told her to leave.

"Betsy? I…I thought you were in New York helping with the blackouts," said the winged mutant, trying to show some composure under her gaze.

"The situation has stabilized," said Betsy as she approached the sickly mutant, "Your father went to great lengths to get the power grid up and running again. I heard somewhere that it may earn him another commendation from the mayor."

"Are you telling me this to make me feel even sicker?"

"Why would I need to do that? You've been making yourself sick enough with this attitude of yours. Far as I'm concerned, you're doing more damage to yourself than the Mutant Liberation Front has done. Since X-men go where help is most needed, I decided to have Storm drop me off here on her way to Boston."

Warren held his head again, trying to avoid Betsy's glare. She eased her hostile demeanor somewhat as she sat down next to him on the examining table and offered a comforting gesture. Warren accepted it, but not without hesitation.

This wasn't the first time Betsy paid him a visit like this. They took a healthy interest in one another after they hooked up briefly during a girls night out. It was interest of the most basic kind. He was an attractive rich man. She was a cute Asian woman with a British accent. Then the Legacy Virus happened and that interest turned to something very different.

"Why do you keep doing this, Betsy? Going out of your way to watch me pay for a stupid decision _I_ made?" he muttered.

"Do you think I'm _that_ shallow?" retorted Betsy, "Just because I'm capable of having a fling at a club doesn't mean I'm not capable of feeling something slightly deeper for someone."

"If that something is affection, you have a strange way of showing it. I feel like you come here just to belittle me while I suffer."

"I'm not the only one. Everyone back at the mansion is worried about you," said Betsy in a more serious tone, "After they heard what you did to yourself with that techno-organic sludge, I'd say they have a right to."

"At least they have the decency to leave me alone when I ask them," he muttered.

"Well I'm a bit more stubborn in case you haven't noticed. I get that you made a mistake. I get that it was a pretty dumb mistake."

"Yet you don't get how much I hate you reminding me of it?" Warren groaned.

"Quit doing this, Warren! You act as though you have to beat yourself up over it and for what? Don't say you deserve it because I've explained to you on several occasions why that's bullshit!"

"Since when do I need a reason to be upset with myself? Especially after all the time I spent in the X-men learning to separate smart from stupid?"

"You may be rich, handsome, and powerful, but you're still human," said Betsy strongly, "You made a mistake. You're paying the price. You can't fly like you used to. You can't eat those fancy catered meals like you used to. You can't fall back on a career as a male underwear model with your current frame either."

"Thanks for reminding me yet again. Coming from someone who runs around in skin-tight outfits, that's _very_ uplifting," said Warren dryly.

"Even without all that, you're still Angel," she said while gently stroking the depleted feathers on his wing, "You can still be the man you were before. It'll just be a lot harder. I'm pretty fond of that man and I know from his twisted thoughts that he's pretty fond of me. That's more than enough reasons for me to be here."

Warren kept looking down at his hands. Betsy's warm touch was not lost on him. It showed that she cared even though he wasn't that dashingly handsome rich man she met at a club one night. She must have really seen something in him. Being psychic probably helped. Jean once told him that some people aren't aware of their own thoughts sometimes. All this self-loathing made it difficult to keep up with himself.

Warren finally turned to look Betsy in the eye. Even though he looked sickly, he still had that angelic gaze that she found so captivating. No one else was going to support him during this difficult time. It was only fitting that she was here for him.

"So I guess this means there's no throwing you out," said Warren with a slight grin.

"I'm a psychic woman in a ninja's body. Good luck trying, luv," she quipped.

"Then my only choice is to hope you stick around until the medication wears off. I could use some help rehabbing. Even if I can't fly, I need to be in shape so I can keep up."

"Well I was supposed to meet up with Miss Munroe later, but if she's caught up with James Proudstar I'm sure she'll forget all about it."

"You mean Warpath? What's that about?" he asked curiously.

"I'd rather not get into it. Especially while you're doped up," said Betsy playfully, "For now, I'm going to find a way to distract you from your misery, even if it means telling you another crazy story from my modeling days back in Britain."

"I'm sure no amount of medication will make _that_ any less entertaining."

Warren smiled again, already feeling a bit better. Despite feeling dazed from the treatment, he settled in with Betsy for what he hoped would be a reprieve from his suffering. He couldn't afford to stay this weak. With the Mutant Liberation Front causing so much trouble, the X-men had little time for a vacation of any kind.

* * *

 **Unknown**

"This is _so_ cool!" said Kitty Pryde gleefully.

"I couldn't agree more, Katya," said Piotr, smiling as he draped his powerful arm around his girlfriend.

"Just you and me, alone at night in Paris," she said in a deeper tone, "It's perfect!"

It was a beautiful setting. Kitty and Piotr were sitting on a rooftop under a crystal clear sky in downtown Paris. She was wearing a dress worthy of royalty. Piotr was wearing a suit that made him look like a perfect gentleman. Next to them was a small table of champagne and chocolate. It was served up on fancy plates that shimmered under the starry setting. In the distance was the Eiffel Tower, all lit up and shining brilliantly through the night. The air was crisp and cool. Gentle breezes swept across the roof as if to urge them to cuddle closer.

Kitty couldn't stop smiling. This was so perfect. She and Piotr had gotten pretty serious since the Legacy Virus. It hadn't been easy. There were still parts of his past that were difficult to get around. She was still learning how to be this close to another person. Despite all this, being in his arms like this made her feel so warm and safe. It made all her problems melt away.

"Want to get another bottle of wine before the fireworks start?" she offered.

"Nyet, I am too comfortable to get up right now," said Piotr.

"Who says you need to get up? Oh waiter!" she called out.

Out of the shadows, a fully dressed French waiter approached them with a small tray that had two half-full glasses of wine. Piotr was taken aback, but didn't refuse the offer.

"That is a new trick. How are you learning this so quickly, Katya?" he said as they each took the glass.

"It's not a level nine scenario in the Danger Room, Peter. It just takes some extra _imagination_ ," she said wryly as she swirled the wine.

"That seems appropriate. What else do you plan to do with this imagination of yours?"

"Finish your glass and you'll find out!"

Kitty gulped down the wine quickly, not taking too long to savor it. Before Piotr even finished his, she pulled him into a deep kiss. He almost dropped the glass, but managed to hold on even as Kitty latched onto his muscular form. The way she clung to him was full of desire. With his powerful arms, he held onto her hips and returned the feeling.

Under the beautiful Paris night they made out. While their lips were locked, fireworks started going off around the Eiffel Tower. It bathed the rooftop in a perfect glow. It was so perfect that Kitty couldn't contain herself. She kissed harder, gasping desperately as their lips wrestled. Then when it seemed as though their passions would completely consume them, an unexpected voice took them out of the moment.

' _Okay, I think this is getting too PG-13.'_

"What?!" exclaimed Kitty, abruptly parting from the kiss, "Wait! Don't even think about…"

But it was too late. This perfect moment faded into darkness.

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Classroom**

In a painful dose of reality, Kitty and Piotr found themselves in less serene settings. They were no longer in Paris, enjoying a romantic moment together. They were back at the Xavier Institute, sitting at their desks. Between them was Jean Grey, who had a bemused look on her face. It left Kitty pretty disgruntled.

"Seriously Jean? You couldn't have held out just a _little_ bit longer?" Kitty complained.

"It had nothing to do with my psychic limits, Kitty," said Jean, folding her arms in dismay, "I told you the rules ahead of time and retold them just to make sure we were clear. You _still_ couldn't resist pushing it."

"And you just can't afford any leeway, can you?" scoffed Kitty, "I swear, dating Scott has made you just as stiff!"

"Calm down, Katya," coaxed Piotr with a light gesture towards his girlfriend, "Jean was generous enough to take us on this brief vacation with her telepathy. We should be generous enough to abide by her rules."

"Doesn't mean those rules are fair," she scoffed, "I bet you've let others go much further than PG-13. You've probably let them go completely _unrated_."

"If you want someone who is comfortable experiencing other peoples' naughty thoughts, go talk to Emma Frost," said Jean, "Although I should warn you that her telepathic trips tend to get very _graphic_."

Kitty continued to fume. It was easy to lose her cool when tensions were so high with the team. It was one of the reasons why Jean did stuff like this every now and then. Since they couldn't take a real vacation, she used her telepathy to create vivid psychic trips as she called them. It was a trick Charles Xavier often used therapy for war victims. It also was a great way to escape the stress of being an X-man stuck on call.

Since their meeting with General Grimshaw at the Pentagon, their mission was the Mutant Liberation Front. The Professor was much more tense than usual. He limited classes and emphasized training. There had been tough times before, but not like this. After the Legacy Virus, they couldn't afford another catastrophic loss. They also couldn't afford to lose any leeway with their so-called _partners_ at the MSA.

All this was lost on Kitty. As much as she loved being an X-man, there were times when she just wanted to go out with her boyfriend and enjoy being a teenager. That feeling of normalcy was something everybody had been missing lately.

"Would it help if I said you can make it to second base next time?" asked Jean, trying to coax Kitty out of her disgruntled state.

"Yeah right," she scoffed, "Your definition of second base probably involves showing too much neck."

"Katya…" groaned Piotr.

"I'm sorry, but I'm as confused as I am stressed," she said, sinking into her seat, "Remind me again why we're sitting in a classroom? Miss Munroe is in Boston helping with the blackout. Mr. McCoy is helping the Professor track the MSA. Scott's probably configuring a new Danger Room scenario that involves chasing Toad through an active volcano."

"I'm pretty sure he scrapped that idea, Kitty. If not, he'll have to if he ever wants to see me naked again," said Jean with a bemused tone.

"I still liked it better when he was obsessed with finding his long lost brother."

"Now that's too much, Katya. And you know it," said Piotr with a touch of scorn.

"I know! It's a terrible thing to say! I say stupid things when I'm stressed," said Kitty, now hunched over her desk, "If only we could be as comfortable as Bobby during times like this."

Kitty, Piotr, and Jean looked across the room. Despite their argument, Bobby Drake remained fast asleep. He was slouched in his seat, drooling slightly as he snored lazily in a deep slumber. He was probably the least stressed among the X-men.

"Hnn…ice cream," mumbled Bobby as he shifted in his slumber.

"What I wouldn't give to sleep that soundly in the middle of class," sighed Kitty.

"We can all envy Bobby's dreams of desert and Swedish underwear models on some levels, Kitty. That doesn't mean we should get too _fatalistic_ ," said Jean.

"It's not fatalistic. If anything, it's ironic," sighed Kitty, "It used to be that we were students first and then X-men. Since the Legacy Virus, the Professor has completely changed that policy. I'm starting to wonder if he remembers that some of us still have grades to worry about."

"He's concerned about the Mutant Liberation Front. We all are, Katya," said Piotr, "I do not wish to be caught off guard again like we were with Sinister."

"Neither do I, but there's just something about the way he's handling this that seems…un-Xavierish."

It still sounded overly dire, but there was a bit of truth in her assessment. Few ever had reason to question the Professor's focus. He always remained strong and level-headed. Having known the Professor for so long, it was hard to not notice when his demeanor changed so completely. Lately, there were too many signs to ignore.

"You're psychic, Jean. You can't tell me you haven't noticed it," said Kitty.

"Should we really argue about this right now?" asked Jean, "We're wasting what little time we have to catch up on class."

"I say this is more important than any upcoming calculus exam," she quipped.

"I say you are not doing yourself any favors by needlessly worrying, Katya," said Piotr.

"Why is it needless? It's not like Professor Xavier is a saint. He lied to us before. Or have you forgotten about the whole cancer ordeal?"

"That was an _extreme_ circumstance," Piotr pointed out.

"And this isn't?"

"Not yet, it isn't," said Jean, "I don't have my head in the clouds, Kitty. I've noticed everything you've noticed."

"Then you should know way more than I do and be a lot more pissed off," said Kitty.

"He's the world's most powerful psychic, Kitty. Even with the Phoenix Force, I can't uncover all his secrets. I don't even _want_ to uncover them. I admit the cancer thing was pretty jarring. But contrary to our lofty notions, Charles Xavier is human. He does make mistakes and we all forgave him in the end."

"So what's to stop him from making another mistake? One that'll be much harder to forgive?" questioned Kitty.

"He taught us to be better than that. It's part of what makes the X-men strong. Even if Charles Xavier falls into the trap of human error, I have to believe he takes those lessons just as seriously. We've trusted him through a crisis like this and in _almost_ every case, that trust has been well-placed."

Kitty remained unconvinced. Being so overly blunt at times meant having a low tolerance for inconsistencies. She could hear in Jean's voice that she had doubts as well, but she was willing to give the Professor the benefit of the doubt. Everyone in the X-men probably shared that sentiment. It would be nice if she could share it as well.

"If you're really concerned, perhaps you should confront the Professor," offered Piotr.

"I don't know, Petey. I want to trust the Professor in everything he does. There's just something about him that's been _off_ lately," groaned Kitty as she sat hunched over her desk.

"Well once we find and beat the Mutant Liberation Front and beat the bejesus, we can get back to focusing on the little things," said Jean, still trying to sound optimistic.

"I hope you're right, Jean. Because if he's keeping secrets again, I'll be the first one to stand up and say Professor Xavier is a…"

Before Kitty could finish, the door to the classroom burst open and Logan stormed in. He was so loud in his entrance that he woke Bobby up.

"Huh? What…" he began, knocking over some of his books as he woke up.

"Recess is over, bub! Suit up and meet in the hanger in five minutes!" barked Logan, "Chuck and Hank just got a break on Toad and his goons!"

"So soon?" said Jean, shooting up from her desk, "I thought the Professor said he was stuck with Cerebrum."

"He didn't need Cerebrum! These punks ain't as subtle as we thought! They're making their move and they ain't hiding this time!"

"That _can't_ be a good sign," said Kitty anxiously.

"All the more reason to get off your ass and get it into a uniform!" said Logan firmly, "I wanna get rid of these dirt-bags so Chuck can stop acting like he's about to have a damn seizure!"

"I'm definitely up for putting Toad on ice again," said Bobby, quickly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "If he really is behind this mess, we need to remind him he's no Magneto!"

Kitty, Piotr, Jean, and Bobby rushed out of the room with Logan, anxious to take down the Mutant Liberation Front. It was not lost on them that Logan mentioned the Professor's mentality as well. And this time he may not have been exaggerating as he so often did. The Mutant Liberation Front was causing a lot of stress for everybody, especially the X-men. That gave them all the more reason to stop this now before it could get any worse.

* * *

 **The Alps, Switzerland**

The mountainous Swiss landscape was well-known for its beauty and grandeur. It was also known for being a region that was as rugged as it was secure. For decades, this area was seen as a safe place to store valuable assets. The Alps provided a natural barrier that few dared to challenge. But the Mutant Liberation Front didn't shy away from challenges.

The Mutant Liberation Front attacked at a time when the world was still vulnerable. Shipping, communication, and major utilities had taken a major hit. This was only the beginning. Once they finished this attack, every remaining notion of safety would be shattered. And for this vital task, Toad assembled his best operatives. Stryfe, Sauron, Strobe, Reignfire, Callisto, Caliban, Kamikaze, and the Klienstock brothers were all present as they appeared at a very specific location through one of Gateway's portals. As soon as they arrived, Stryfe took care of any human obstructions.

" _GET OUT OF MY WAY! I'M TAKING THEM IN!"_ yelled an enraged Swiss soldier in German.

" _LIKE HELL YOU ARE! I DESERVE THE BONUS! YOU HAD THE LAST ONE!"_ yelled another.

" _TO HELL WITH ALL OF YOU! I'M GETTING THE CREDIT FOR THIS EVEN IF I HAVE TO BEAT EVERY ONE OF YOU WITH MY BEAR HANDS!"_

" _I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"_

Stryfe's psychic talents saved them the trouble of taking down the vast army of armed guards that stood in their way. His ability to turn any weak mind into an irrational fury of rage made their approach as simple as a walk in the park. The only obstacles were various gates and walls, which Caliban and Callisto easily blew through. It was an unceremonious way to begin this attack, but the rest of the team wasn't complaining.

"I thought these guys were supposed to have psychic dampening gear," commented Callisto as she watched two guards strangle each other.

"They did. Someone must have sent them defective hardware by _accident_ ," Toad wryly.

"How did you manage that again?" asked Caliban.

"I know some people who know some people," he said with a confident grin, "There's a reason we're making so many friends in between terrorizing humans. Somehow guys like Magneto never learn the benefits of being both loved and feared."

"Doesn't one make the other redundant?" said Reignfire.

"Not if you do it right," said Toad, "Which reminds me, go easy on the homicidal rage, Stryfe. We need to…"

"I know the drill, Toad! We're to minimize casualties," said Stryfe, not hiding his frustration, "I'm still not seeing the benefit of such mercy."

"You will, my favorite disgruntled cynic! You all will!"

Toad cracked his knuckles in anticipation as they made it past the final gate. Behind them the Swiss soldiers were oblivious to their intrusion. Alarms were going off, but no one was paying attention to them. They were too busy beating each other to a pulp. The final barrier was an extra thick wall. It required Reignfire and Kamikaze to use a little firepower to loosen the locks. The Klienstocks did the rest, shoving the gate open and revealing their target.

It was no ordinary structure. Behind all these gates was the entrance to a facility that had been carved deep into one of the many mountains of the Alps. It was so big that it was easy to miss the main entrance at the base. Around the entrance was a large plateau manned with planes, helicopters, and various combat vehicles. It was a stronghold unlike any other and the Mutant Liberation Front had the arduous task of destroying it.

"My fellow liberators, welcome you to Gstaad, Switzerland's most infamous landmark!" proclaimed Toad.

" _This_ is our target?" said Sauron as he looked up at the mountain.

"What exactly are we looking at, Toad?" asked Strobe.

"Well according to the undercover operatives at Wikipedia, this is the Swiss Fort Knox! It's supposed to be one of the most secure vaults in the entire world."

"What's it secure? Gold? Diamonds? Non-fat chocolate?" scoffed Stryfe.

"Oh it guards something _much_ more valuable!" grinned Toad, "You see, back when Google was just an obscure math term, a bunch of paranoid humans figured it would be a good idea to make a universal back-up of humanity's digital tech. For every computer ever used, a working database was created. That way if someone figured out a way to wipe out every system on the planet, there would be a way to get it working again."

"Sounds like a glorified Radioshack," commented the Klienstocks.

"It gets better! After the Y2K scare, the Swiss scaled it up. It added a second area to the complex. This one acts as a universal backup for all major data, public and private alike. So if every single computer on the planet shorted out at once, there would be a back-up to get humanity back into the 21st century. That's why we're going to turn this place into a glorified ski lodge!"

"Thus leaving humanity more vulnerable and without a backup," surmised Callisto, "I like it!"

It was a deviously logical plan. Before they completely crippled humanity, they would make sure there was no backup. Even Stryfe seemed to agree. This would be a serious blow that would empower the Mutant Liberation Front and leave the world completely vulnerable.

"But what if there are other backups besides this?" asked Sauron.

"They're all small-time compared to this. It ain't gonna matter once we finish the final step!" said Toad as he stopped about halfway towards the complex.

"So if all we're doing is destroying this place, why do we need to be here in full force?" asked Kamikaze, "Surely we don't require _this much_ firepower for a simple act of demolition."

"You're right. We all don't _need_ to be here. If we were only going to destroy this place, most of us would just be stuck watching Stryfe make a fool out of the Swiss army," said Toad.

"Then what else are we doing? Why do you insist on keeping us in the dark?" asked Caliban.

"That's to make sure nobody's mind spills the beans to a certain bald-headed psychic with a super-psychic enhancing machine," said Toad, "Now that we're all out in the open like this, it's only a matter of time before Xavier sends his X-people to herd us back to Leavenworth."

"I thought you said we had sufficient psychic defenses from the X-men!" said Caliban.

"We do. I just lowered them," said Toad casually.

"Wait…you _want_ the X-men to find us?" said Callisto, "Do you have any idea how foolish that is?!"

"It would be if I didn't have a plan," explained Toad, "That's why you all need to listen closely because this is about more than striking a blow to humanity. We need to _humiliate_ the X-men! We need to show them that this is a fight they aren't going to win!"

* * *

 **Skies Over Switzerland – Aboard The X-jet**

"I don't like this. Not even a little," said Cyclops as he maneuvered the jet over the Alps.

"Normally I'd say you're full of shit, Cyke. I'll have to give you an IOU this time," said Wolverine.

"That's how I know it means something," said the X-leader, "First we don't pick up Storm or Psylocke. Then the Professor decides not to call General Grimshaw for backup. If he's trying to prove something, I would love to know the theory."

Phoenix, Iceman, Beast, Gambit, Shadowcat, and Colossus were in the same boat as Wolverine. There was something wrong with this scenario and they weren't thinking it through. They were following the Professor's orders. That usually wasn't a big deal, but this felt different.

"You're not the only one with suspicions, Cyclops. When a puzzle seems to assemble itself, it usually means that other intelligent forces are at work," said Hank.

"Is that a Chinese proverb or something?" commented Iceman.

"If not, it should be," Hank continued, "Tessa and I have been tracing these unique energy signatures from every site the Mutant Liberation Front attacked. At the same time, Cerebrum struggled to break the powerful psychic shielding they seem to be employing. Then about an hour ago, an energy signal as clear as the morning sun appears in Switzerland. This time without any psychic shielding."

"Sounds like a trap and not a very subtle one at that," said Gambit.

"That's exactly what I told, Charles. He said we need to act on it anyways. He's confident he can uncover their plan using Cerebrum."

"I'm usually pretty confident in the Professor's plans. This one, I'm not so sure about," said Iceman warily.

"He's not acting irrationally. He sensed the Mutant Liberation Front was moving quickly. He wants us to intercept them before they get away. He has been under pressure from President Kelly to do something about these attacks. That doesn't mean this plan is wise."

"Chuck never used to crack under pressure before. When the hell did he get soft on us?" made Wolverine.

"That's not something to joke about, Wolverine," said Cyclops in an irritated tone.

"It ain't something I find funny, bub."

The X-men were usually much more confident heading into battle. This was the X-men's first major clash since the Legacy Virus and nothing about it sat well. The Mutant Liberation Front had all sorts of unknowns and the man they trusted most was throwing them into the chaos. It didn't feel like something Charles Xavier would do. None-the-less, they were prepared to confront this grave threat to humans and mutants alike.

They were only a few minutes away from the target area. Then the encrypted communication like to Cerebrum was activated and Charles Xavier delivered a message.

" _You're almost in position, X-men. Proceed with extreme caution. I just received a report from General Grimshaw. The target the Mutant Liberation Front has set their sights on is more ambitious than any previous attack. They're looking to take out the most vital data storage center in the world."_

"Data storage? What could they gain by attacking some oversized hard drive?" asked Phoenix.

" _More than I care to dread. I'm told that this data center is a vital security measure to safeguard the entire world's digital protocols. It was created as a back-up in case of a cyber attack or EMP attack. If it gets taken out, then the whole world is vulnerable in a way nobody can tolerate. I already sense the Mutant Liberation Front breaching the outer security barriers. They intend to destroy every component in the complex! You must stop them!"_

"We're on it, Professor. But this still feels like a trap," said Cyclops, "If this data center is so important, then why were we able to find them so quickly?"

" _I'm looking into that as we speak. If it is a trap, I will uncover it! I suspect it has something to do with some advanced weapon they bought from Black Tom. It's probably how they intend to destroy the facility. I'll keep using Cerebrum to uncover more details. They are still guarding their minds. Time is not on our side! The importance of our success cannot be overstated. Good luck, X-men. Over and out."_

The Professor sounded confident in their abilities to get through this. He also sounded tense. It was as if someone was holding his feet to a fire. He sounded every bit as intent on stopping the Mutant Liberation Front as the rest of the X-men. He just didn't sound as focused as they were used to and that didn't bode well.

"Still think I'm needlessly worried?" commented Shadowcat.

"Now is not the time for another argument, Katya," said Piotr flatly.

"I'd say we're officially out of time," she said as she looked out the window, "I can already see them down there. It looks like their _waiting_ for us."

"Then let's not disappoint them," said Cyclops as he took the jet into hover mode, "I know we have our reservations. Even if they're completely valid, we have a job to do! We need to hit these guys hard and fast! That way they don't have a chance to spring their trap!"

"That may not be possible, Cyclops," said Hank as the team prepared to exit the jet, "For all we know, we're already caught in it."

 **Swiss Fort Knox – Main Entrance**

Toad stood confidently before his Mutant Liberation Front, watching as the X-men descended towards their position. Stryfe, Sauron, Strobe, Reignfire, Callisto, Caliban, Kamikaze, and the Klienstock brothers all showed a touch of nervousness. Even though Toad laid out a perfectly doable plan to them, this was still the X-men they were dealing with. They were going to put up a hell of a fight.

"Get your pizza and chicken wings ready, boys. This is our Superbowl!" said Toad in anticipation.

"You better know what you're doing, Toad," said Stryfe.

"I'll let the results speak for themselves," he retorted, "Now run along, Stryfe! You got a job to do."

"I understand, my leader," he said dryly.

Stryfe broke off from the main group, making a beeline towards the front entrance of the complex. Just as he neared his position, the X-men arrived. Phoenix carried Cyclops, Beast, Iceman, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Colossus, and Gambit in a telekinetic bubble over the chaos that the Mutant Liberation Front had unleashed. There were still hundreds of Swiss soldiers irrationally fighting one another. They presented a major obstacle for the X-men, but what caught their attention even more was Toad's dramatic change. This was the first time many had seen him since he was sent to Leavenworth.

"Whoa…what has Toad been eating and where can I get some?" wondered Iceman.

"He don't look like the slimy little runt we fought last time," said Gambit.

"He even smells worse if you can believe that!" snarled Wolverine.

"Really X-men? That's what you've been reduced to? Making fun of my hygiene?" Toad mocked.

"It's no lower than needlessly terrorizing people for kicks, Slimy!" said Shadowcat.

"Don't know if you've been watching the news, tiny! But we're the Mutant Liberation Front! The kicks are just bonus!" said Toad as he turned to Reignfire and Strobe, "Fellas, show them what we mean!"

"Gladly!" grinned Reignfire.

Reignfire and Strobe fired the first shots. Using a mix of fire and solar blasts, they unleashed large bolts of heat at the incoming X-men. They were close enough to the ground so Phoenix redirected her telekinetic bubble and spread the X-men out. Wolverine, Beast, and Gabmit scrambled to the right and took cover behind some jeeps. Cyclops, Colossus, Shadowcat, and Iceman went left and got behind one of the helicopters to avoid the energy blasts. This allowed Phoenix to refocus her powers on blocking the incoming shots. It also allowed the X-men to land on the ground and launch their counterattack.

"X-men! Take down anyone with firepower first!" ordered Cyclops.

"You do that! I've got Toad!" said Wolverine, drawing his claws in anticipation.

"What about the people?" asked Colossus, looking around and seeing the angry soldiers tearing into each other.

"That's all you, Phoenix! We'll cover you!" said the X-leader.

Cyclops ran out from behind the helicopter and fired the X-men's first shot. He adjusted his visor and unleashed an optic blast that hit Reignfire at right in the torso. He immediately fell back. Iceman followed close behind, forming an ice slide and launching an attack of his own. He took aim and fired an ice beam that put a shell around Strobe's super-heated form. This halted his attack, giving Phoenix the window she needed.

"You're as cool as I am now, Phoenix! Do your thing!" said Iceman.

"This won't take long. Not with Stryfe's psychic talents or lack thereof," said Phoenix, who was still hovering in mid-air.

" _ **I will help to ensure no innocent life is harmed."**_

The Phoenix Force had learned many harsh lessons during the Legacy Virus. It better understood the value in protecting life. So when Phoenix focused her telepathic skills on the surrounding Swiss soldiers under Stryfe's control, she was able to overcome his psionic influence with ease. Almost immediately, the affected soldiers clutched their heads and slipped into unconsciousness.

"YOU UGLY EXCUSE FOR A FREAK! WAKE UP AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" yelled a nearby soldier.

"FORGET HIM! I'LL TAKE YOU ON! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL…hnn."

It happened quickly and painlessly. Every armed personnel within and around the complex went silent, as if they had been sedated all at once. They fell to the ground, now completely free from Stryfe's powers. It cleared the area of civilian threats. Now it was just the X-men and the Mutant Liberation Front.

"Wow, that looked overly easy," commented Shadowcat.

"Strange…there wasn't much resistance from Stryfe," said Phoenix.

"Any chance you could redirect those telepathic talents and end this battle before it begins?" asked Beast.

"Way ahead of you!" said the powerful psychic.

Toad and the rest of the Mutant Liberation Front looked remarkably calm. Seeing Phoenix take the civilians out of the battle was quite a feat. However, it was not unexpected. Even with Caliban and Callisto helping Reignfire and Strobe, they remained confident in their plan.

"Bravo, Phoenix! You saved us the trouble of knocking out the guards one-by-one," said Toad, lightly clapping in amusement, "And for your information, our minds are going to be a lot tougher to break."

"I don't care what you're using to block us out, Toad! But between the Phoenix Force and Professor Xavier, there's no way you can guard yourselves forever!" warned Phoenix.

"You know what? You're right! That's why I've come prepared!" grinned Toad, "Hey Gateway! You're up!"

Just as Phoenix prepared to unleash another telepathic assault, a strange black portal formed behind her. It formed so quickly that she didn't have a chance to sense it. Before she could even turn around, she felt two powerful arms grab her by the shoulders. Those arms belonged to Gateway and as soon as he had a grip on her, he pulled her into his portal.

"Huh? What the-ahhhhhh!" Phoenix cried out.

Her cries were quickly cut off as she disappeared into the portal along with Gateway. Once the dark portal faded, Phoenix was no where in sight. It left the X-men horrified and dumbfounded.

"Jeannie!" yelled Wolverine as he ran out from his cover.

"What have you done with her?!" demanded Cyclops in a rage.

"Relax guys. She's fine!" assured Toad, "I just figured a fine looking woman like her deserved a vacation."

"A vacation?" questioned Iceman, "To where?!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Ungh! Hey, what did you…" began a dazed Phoenix.

The young psychic emerged from the darkened portal confused and wary. One moment she was in the crisp air of the Swiss Alps. The next she was in a much warmer setting. She was literally shoved out of the portal where she fell onto a strange concrete surface. She landed flat on her face, groaning from this unexpected trip. Through the discomfort, she turned around just in time to see Gateway leaving through another portal.

"Get back here!" she yelled, "Where did you…"

But it was too late. Gateway was gone and she was stranded. For a moment, Phoenix fumed in frustration. Then she looked around and figured out where she was. It wasn't exactly an exotic locale, but she still ended up somewhere pretty unusual. She was standing on top of the Sydney Opera House. The sun was rising in the distance and she could see some people down below looking up at her in confusion.

"Australia?!" she exclaimed.

This was bad. It was a long ways away from the battle in Switzerland and even with the Phoenix Force at her disposal, there was no way she would make it back in time to help her friends. With a disgruntled groan, she took out her communicator and sent a message to the X-men.

"Uh…guys, I'm not sure when you'll get this, but I need someone to pick me up. I'm pretty sure I can't do much good from where I'm standing."

* * *

 **Swiss Fort Knox**

"You just made the biggest (and last) mistake of your life, bub!" roared Wolverine, ready to tear into Toad.

"Now that you guys don't have an overpowered psychic to hide behind, I'd say that _mistake_ makes this a fair fight!" said Callisto.

"I agree, Callisto!" said Toad, "Mutant Liberation Front…time to _liberate_ some ass!"

"Now I really don't feel good about this fight," groaned Shadowcat.

"Only one way to reassure yourself, petite!" quipped Gambit.

The X-men ran out from their cover and attacked the Mutant Liberation Front head on. Wolverine went straight for Toad, intent on taking him out before he could give any more orders. Cyclops went for Callisto while Iceman was confronted by Sauron, who took to the air to go after him on his ice slide. Gambit went for Kamikaze, equipping his bow staff and charging a few cards in preparation. Shadowcat set her sights on Reignfire while Colossus went for the Klienstocks. Along the way they passed Strobe, who was still stuck in Iceman's shell.

"Hey! Is someone going to help me or what?!" yelled Strobe.

"Help is never available when you need it nor useful when you've provoked your enemies," said Beast, who made it a point to shove Strobe flat on his face.

Strobe let out muffled curses as Beast ran past him only to be confronted by Caliban. The former Morlock struck first, hitting him with a right cross and trying to tackle the imposing mutant to the ground. Beast was able to block the shot with his shoulder and counter with a drop kick. Caliban fell back briefly, but went right back in for another strike. This time Beast was ready, blocking and dodging a barrage of blows.

"Why would you join the Mutant Liberation Front, Caliban?" said Beast between his strikes, "The X-men has helped the Morlocks time and again!"

"There Morlocks…are dead!" grunted Caliban, not letting up in his attack.

"You're merely trading sorrow for anger! This is _not_ the way to cope!"

"And pretending to understand only makes me _angrier_!" seethed the former Morlock.

Caliban landed a powerful uppercut right against Beast's jaw. This disoriented him and allowed Caliban to shove him up against a nearby tank. There was clearly no reasoning with this man. He and everyone else in the Mutant Liberation Front were set in their hostile mindset.

Right above Beast and Caliban, Iceman's air battle with Sauron was just as heated. Sauron flew high and fast, avoiding a barrage of ice beams while trying to put himself in a position to attack. He couldn't get close enough to use his hypnotic gaze and some of the blasts came dangerously close to his wings. In the thin air of the Alps that made it difficult to gain an advantage.

"Hold still, you little punk! The more you annoy me, the more it will hurt!" threatened Sauron.

"Dude, was Jurassic Park _really_ that bad for you?" joked Iceman as he pulled off some mid-air flips to taunt the flying mutant, "I heard the book was way better!"

"Damn it, I am _so_ sick of dinosaur jokes! When I'm done with you, I'll be the one making jokes about the extinct!"

Sauron flew up in a high arc, making sure he was out of range from Iceman's blasts. Once he was in position, he shifted his body and flew down at high speeds. He was heading straight for Iceman, looking to knock him right off his ice slide. Iceman didn't maneuver out of the way this time. He steadied himself and took aim, willing to risk taking a hit in order to get a clear shot.

"That's it, dino-boy! Make it easier on both of us!" he grinned.

Sauron got so close that he could see his determined gaze. That's when Iceman took his shot, unleashing a concentrated ice beam right into his path. Sauron tried to avoid it, but he was going too fast. One of his wings and a good part of the other was covered in ice, causing him to tumble wildly through the air.

"Ahhhhhhh! My wings!" he cried out.

"You're not in the jungle, you overgrown fossil! You're in a snowy mountain range!" reminded Iceman, "I'm pretty sure that counts as a home field advantage for me!"

Sauron grunted through the blistering cold. He was falling fast. His wings were covered in a thick frost and he was unable to move them. He was only a hundred feet from the ground when he summoned his strength and broke through the ice. Once free, he used his wings to stabilize himself. Having regained his composure, he prepared another attack.

"You're delusional if you think you have any advantage!" yelled Sauron, "You and your X-men have already lost!"

"And they say I'm cocky," said Iceman as he prepared for another attack.

Sauron kept Iceman's attention while the fighting raged on the ground below. Kamikaze was keeping Gambit on his heels, using a special katana that he charged with his energy powers. It caused the blade to glow bright red, indicating that it was was charged just enough so that it would hit harder without exploding. Gambit fought back by charging his bow staff, giving it an extra dose of energy to counter Kamikaze's blows.

"You think a stick can overcome a sword?" scoffed Kamikaze, through his relentless slashing, "I believe you're several millennia behind the times!"

"Sometimes the simplest weapons be the most effective," grinned Gambit.

The Cajun mutant pulled off a nimble spin move as Kamikaze tried to stab him with a lunge attack. Gambit then used the opposing tip of his staff to trip him up, causing Kamikaze to fall flat on his face. It hurt his pride as much as his body, but he rose up quickly to counter. Much to his chagrin, Gambit was ready for him. Just as he was about to attack again, the Cajun casually flipped a half-dozen charged cards around him. As they fluttered around Kamikaze's feet, they exploded.

"Ahhh! Son-of-a…" grunted Kamikaze as he stumbled about.

"Although it never hurts to be fancy every now and then," added Gambit.

Kamikaze remained on the defensive. The rest X-men appeared to be holding their own against the Mutant Liberation Front. Toad's minions were determined, but they were not well-trained. The strategic advantage appeared to reside with the X-men.

But some of the battles were less strategic and more steeped in brute force. Colossus and the Klienstocks exchanged heavy blows in a battle of strength versus strength. They hit each other so hard at times that they made cracks in the pavement beneath them. Not far from where they were fighting, Shadowcat was taking on Reignfire. He was trying to beat her by unleashing waves of solar blasts. However, Shadowcat was able to phase right through them.

"Are you done yet?" said Shadowcat, pretending to yawn.

"You use your mutant abilities in the most cowardly of ways!" yelled Reignfire, not letting up in his assault.

"And yet it works," she grinned, "Go ahead and wear yourself out! It'll make things easy on my boyfriend when he's done with your friend. How much longer do you think it'll be Petey?"

A mere fifteen feet away, Colossus exchanged more blows with the Klienstocks. He was focused on his fight, but his girlfriend's predicament wasn't lost on him.

"Just a few more minutes, Katya!" said Colossus as he took another blow, "I am losing my patience with this scoundrel!"

They got in a few heavy shots to the torso and face. Colossus took them with hardly a flinch, his metal skin and Spetsnaz training allowing a high pain tolerance. Once he had the Klienstocks moves down, he started hitting back. He struck the oversized mutant triplets hard in the torso, stunning him so he could get in a few head shots. This left the Klienstocks dazed and enraged.

"You Russians always fight dirty!" said the Klienstocks in their thick German accent.

"There is no such thing, comrade. The only fight that is dirty is a fight that is lost," said the Russian.

"I see…" he said, rubbing his face, "Care to test zhat theory?"

The Klienstocks attacked again. This time when Colossus countered, they threw in a knee to the torso. This caught the Russian off guard for a moment. He responded by going for another head shot. This time the Klienstocks blocked it and used their extra size to shove Colossus back. They were pushing him towards Shadowcat and Reignfire. This put Colossus directly in the path of Reighfires solar blasts. Unlike Shadowcat, he couldn't phase through them.

"I see what you're trying to do," said Colossus firmly despite taking another shot to the torso, "Still not dirty enough."

"I see it too!" said Shadowcat, "Don't worry! I got this!"

Braving Reignfire's solar onslaught, Shadowcat went on the evasive. She forced Reignfire to redirect his blasts away from where Colossus was being pushed. She also moved in closer, sensing she had worn Reignfire out enough to make her move. He fired with more urgency, stumbling back in the process. His blasts kept going right through her. And once Shadowcat was close enough, he tried to strike her with solar powered punch. But she nimbly avoided it, slipping behind him and pulling him into a special choke hold.

"Ack! Your little bit-hhhh!" exclaimed Reignfire.

"Finish that sentence! I dare you!" said Shadowcat, "See what happens when I hit a certain nerve cluster on your neck!"

Reignfire didn't expect a girl of her stature to hit so hard. She was clearly well-trained. Yet still, he was in a good position. This was exactly what he needed to turn the tide of this fight.

"Think you have me? Think again!" said Reignfire.

In a move that took Shadowcat completely by surprise, Reignfire took to the air. It was an ability he hadn't shown yet. Now her choke hold on Reignfire became a lifeline. She struggled to hold on as Reignfire flew around erratically, trying to shake her off. When Colossus saw this, he was abruptly distracted from his battle with the Klienstocks.

"Whooaaaaaa! This is new!" groaned Shadowcat as she clung to Reignfire's neck.

"Kitty!" exclaimed Colossus, "Hold on! I will…"

He never got to finish calling out to his girlfriend. While distracted, the Klienstocks grabbed a nearby jeep by the axels. Then with their collective might, the Klienstocks slammed it right on top of Colossus's head. He didn't get a chance to guard himself or deflect the incoming force. The jeep hit him so hard that it ignited some of the fuel inside, causing a fireball to consume the imposing mutant while the twisted metal of the vehicle bent and warped around him. Even with his metal skin, the force of the blow was devastating.

"Augh!" he grunted.

"I take it zhat is dirty enough…comrade!" grinned the Klienstocks.

"Peter!" Shadowcat cried.

"Your boyfriend will be fine. He's got muscle and stature," said Reignfire, "You on the other hand…"

Reignfire did a swift mid-air barrel roll, causing Shadowcat to lose her grip on his neck. Between the overwhelming G-forces and seeing her boyfriend get hammered with a jeep, there was no way she could hold on. So she fell to the ground with no one to catch.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried out.

Shadowcat's peril didn't go unnoticed by the others. Iceman saw her and was close enough to reach her. So for a split second, he took his eyes of Sauron and made his way towards his falling friend.

"Hold on, Shadowcat! Your ex is on the way!" said Iceman.

"And I thought dinosaur jokes were bad!" scoffed Sauron.

Iceman ended up diverting his attention for too long. With no more ice blasts coming his way, Sauron flew in and made his move. This time he didn't miss. Flying at high speeds, he came in at a sharp angle and led with his feet to land a punishing blow right to Iceman's head. It hit with such force that the ice shell around his upper body cracked and Iceman fell right off his slide.

"Ungh!" he cried out.

He was only a few dozen feet off the ground at the time so when he fell, he stumbled around on the pavement. It left him so pained and disoriented there was no question he had a major concussion. He couldn't keep fighting in this state and he couldn't come to Shadowcat's aid either.

With no one to catch her, Shadowcat kept falling and landed on the pavement a mere ten feet away from Iceman. She tried to land as softly as she could, but given how high up she had been it did little to make the impact less painful. She hit the ground with a hard thud, feeling a harsh sting up her legs as bones broke and muscles tensed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, my leg!" she cried as she clutched her knee.

"Hnn…not so loud," groaned Iceman through his concussed state.

The two X-men were down and injured. They were clearly in no fighting condition. Sauron, Reignfire, and the Klienstocks approached them in triumph. This battle had officially turned in their favor.

"I don't remember this being part of the plan," commented the Klienstocks.

"So I guess that makes this a bonus!" grinned Sauron.

"Does that mean we get to rough them up even more?" said Reignfire.

"Not if you wanna leave in once piece, homme!" came an angry voice.

The three mutants looked to their right and saw that Gambit had just taken down Kamikaze. If the bruise on the side of his face was any indication, he took a major shot to the head from the Cajun's bow staff. He was groaning and his sword wasn't glowing anymore, indicating he wasn't going to contribute much more to this fight.

"Three against one? I like those odds!" grinned Sauron.

"Make that two-and-a-half!" came another angry voice.

This time it was Colossus. He was still a bit woozy, having shoved off the jeep that the Klienstocks hit him with. Whatever injuries he had were secondary. After hearing the cries of his girlfriend, his anger overshadowed his pain.

"The half is for the extra motivation I have after what you did to my girlfriend!" said Colossus.

"Oh well, so much for the bonus," sighed Sauron.

"Remember, we don't need to beat them. They've already lost!" said the Klienstocks.

"The hell do you mean by that?!" demanded Gambit.

"You'll see soon enough!" grinned Reignfire.

The two X-men didn't have time to make sense of their words. With two injured teammates to defend, Gambit and Colossus charged their adversaries. The Klienstocks and Sauron took a defensive stance while Reignfire slowed their attack with his solar blasts. Time was still on their side. Toad was going to make his move soon and there was nothing the X-men could do to stop it.

While their battle was raging, Toad and Callisto kept Cyclops and Wolverine occupied. They remained on the defensive from the very beginning. They didn't make an effort to take either X-man down. Their main focus was to bide their time and have them needlessly expend their energy. Wolverine seemed to have plenty of energy to spare. Since the fight began he had been trying to slash Toad with his claws. The nimble mutant was able to avoid every attack, only countering with light blows.

"Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Hold still, slime-ball!" roared Wolverine as he tried to stab his claws into Toad's thigh.

"This is rich. You still think I'm the old me!" taunted Toad as he easily leaped over him, "In case you ain't figured it out, you're fighting the new Toad!"

"New or old, you still stink!" said the feral mutant.

"Speak for yourself. When is the last time you took a shower anyways?"

Toad was having too much fun. He wasn't concerned about his team or attacking the complex. He was basically toying with Wolverine. If this was part of his plan, it didn't seem very logical.

Cyclops had a sinking feeling about this fight from the moment it began. Toad was up to something, but he wasn't given much time to figure it out because Callisto kept him on his toes. She landed a few early blows. Cyclops was pretty sure he had a broken bone in his left forearm since it hadn't stopped stinging. Callisto could have done far worse and she was certainly trying to, much more so than the rest of the Mutant Liberation Front. Whatever Toad's plan was, it was secondary to her.

"You X-men have had this coming a _long_ time!" yelled Callisto as she angrily lashed out at the X-leader, "You pretend to fight for our kind! You claim to protect our interests!"

"I don't know where this is coming from, Callisto! But you know it's wrong!" said Cyclops as he narrowly avoided a kick to the head.

"I _wanted_ to believe that! But time and again, you've proven me wrong!" she spat, "It cost the Morlocks _everything_!"

"That wasn't out fault! Whatever bullshit Toad is feeding you, don't believe him!"

"This has nothing to do with him! Toad and the Mutant Liberation Front are merely doing what you've claimed to do all these years! They're saving our kind!"

There was no reasoning with her. Losing the Morlocks was clearly painful. Cyclops saw it in her eyes. She would rather lash out than wallow in sorrow. In this sense he sympathized with her. However, he still had a mission to complete.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Callisto," said Cyclops, "I'm also sorry for _this_!"

The X-leader adjusted his visor just as Callisto prepared another attack. He made sure this one was wider and more difficult to avoid. When he unleashed it, Callisto was struck point blank. It sent her flying across the area. She ended up slamming right into Caliban, who had been wrestling with Beast.

"Ahhhhhhh-Caliban!" Callisto called out.

"Huh? Unf!" grunted Caliban.

Beast got out of the way just in time to avoid the blast. This left Callisto and Caliban stunned, giving Beast a much needed breather. It also gave Cyclops a moment to assess the situation. He saw how the fight was turning against them. Iceman and Shadowcat were injured. Gambit and Colossus were outnumbered. Wolverine wasn't making any progress with Toad and Stryfe had been completely untouched. With this narrow window, they had to regroup. Based on how this battle had unfolded, Stryfe seemed to be the key.

"My appreciations, Cyclops! Caliban was being quite stubborn!" Beast called out.

"They're biding their time! We can't let them bide anymore!" replied Cyclops, "Go after, Stryfe! Whatever he's doing, don't let him finish!"

Beast turned towards the front entrance of the complex. Stryfe appeared to be doing something with the oversized doors. It appears a lockdown had been initiated the moment they set foot on the premise. This caused a series of reinforced doors to slam shut all along the entrance. These doors were the only thing keeping the Mutant Liberation Front out of the complex. It looked like Stryfe was going to blow a hole through the doors so they could get inside. Stopping him could put a stop to this whole attack.

While Cyclops turned his attention to helping Wolverine with Toad, Beast ran over towards the front entrance of the complex. As he drew near, he noticed Stryfe placing a number of ominous circular disks around an area about the size of a garage door. These must have been the advanced explosives from Black Tom that Professor Xavier mentioned. It looked like he had just placed the last one and was in the process of activating them.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you're qualified to handle those!" said Beast as he closed in on Stryfe.

"It's about time you showed up. I was getting bored," said Stryfe in a bemused tone.

"I strongly advise you step away from the door!" he warned, throwing in an animal snarl for good measure.

"Well if you insist…"

Beast was caught off guard by this move. He was fully expecting Stryfe to battle him like the rest of the Mutant Liberation Front. Instead, he held his hands up and swiftly backed away. Even with his intellect, Beast struggled to rationalize this. With the utmost caution, he approached the reinforced doors. The devices Stryfe placed on them looked active. It was hard to determine what sort of devices these were. Beast assumed they were explosives of sorts. He was now questioning that assumption.

"This…is disturbing defiance of logic," he said as he looked closer at the disks, "What is going on, Stryfe? What trickery is this?!"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," said Stryfe wryly.

Beast thought as quickly as his brilliant mind would allow, attempting to surmise an explanation. Then he received an urgent telepathic message from Charles Xavier.

' _Hank! Cyclops! Can anyone…'_

"Charles?" gasped Beast, clutching his head, "Charles, I can hear you! What is it?"

' _Toad has…psychic…explosives…get away before…hurry!'_

Whatever warning Professor Xavier was trying to deliver, it wasn't getting through. Beast tried to make sense of it, but it was no use. Even with Cerebrum, the world's most powerful psychic was shut out.

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Cerebrum**

' _No! This cannot be! Can anyone hear me? Why can't I get through?!'_

Charles Xavier tensed in his wheelchair. Sweat poured down his face as the circuits of Cerebrum hummed at full power. His head was throbbing so hard it felt like someone was chipping at it with a jackhammer. The pain was making it hard to uncover the Mutant Liberation Front's trap. Toad was clearly hiding something and somehow he were able to shield it from his mind. He suspected there was some sort of mental shielding to sift through. Now he suspected it was something more.

If that weren't difficult enough, Cerebrum kept blaring alerts across the main screen. They had little to do with uncovering the Mutant Liberation Front's secret. They were all warnings about the interface. Cerebrum had several safety measures to protect the mind of anyone who used it. Usually, Charles Xavier's mind was powerful enough to operate the system safely. This time, however, these operations faced some new complications

" _Warning: Extreme Mental Strain Detected. Engaging emergency safeguard omega."_

"Initiate safeguard override! Code 168101!" shouted Xavier through the strain.

" _Warning: Vital Readings Critical."_

"I just need a bit more time!"

The Professor concentrated harder, shutting out all the warnings Cerebrum was giving him. The veins in his neck and head bulged through the strain. The psychic static surrounding the Swiss Fort Knox was like a moving target. It was unlike any mental shield he had ever encountered. These shields seemed to have a mind of their own.

Then it dawned on him. Because of this pain, the world's most powerful psychic failed to see what should have been obvious.

"Of course! These aren't mental shields! The Mutant Liberation Front has a…"

Then through the complex psychic interface, the Professor heard an ominous voice.

' _Hello, Charles Xavier. This is quite an honor…and a disappointment.'_

Xavier's eyes shot open. That telepathic voice came from another psychic the likes of which he hadn't encountered before. Just as he was about to respond, the mysterious psychic sent a telepathic attack that was too much for him to handle.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

It was cry of defeat as much as it was a cry of anguish. Charles Xavier, the world's most powerful telepath, had been defeated in one psychic attack. It wasn't even a strong attack. Yet it was still enough to push him beyond his limits.

With blood coming out of his nose, Xavier fell out of his wheelchair and onto the cold floor. The helmet came off in the process, causing it to short circuit. This caused all the screens on Cerebrum to become scrambled. If the Mutant Liberation Front were planning a trap, there was no way to uncover it now. At this point all Charles Xavier could do was reach for his pain pills and ingest as many as he could swallow.

"The pain…it's too much," he said breathlessly, "My X-men…I'm sorry. I failed you."

* * *

 **Swiss Fort Knox**

"Charles? Charles, are you still there?" Beast called out, clutching his mind in an effort to reach his mentor.

"I don't think anybody's home," said Stryfe, "Which means I can finally do _this_!"

While Beast was distracted with the disks, Stryfe retrieved an unloaded assault rifle that had been left against the wall by one of the soldiers. Since it had no bullets, he did the next best thing with it and swung it as hard as he could, striking Beast right in the head.

"Argh!" he howled.

The imposing mutant keeled over, his head spinning in a barely conscious state. Beast was smart enough to know the symptoms of a serious head injury. He was also smart enough to know that it rendered him helpless.

Standing over Beast's woozy form, Stryfe sighed with mild annoyance. Toad left him with a pretty menial task. He was certain he did it just to annoy him. At least he still got to take out an X-man.

"For the record, I'm enjoying this mission as much as you are," commented Stryfe.

He then grabbed Beast by the collar of his uniform and dragged him away from the heavy barriers. He was inclined to leave him so he would get caught in the coming crossfire, but Toad's orders were clear. The X-men needed to stay alive to appreciate what they were going to do.

"Quit toying around with them, Toad! Do it already!" Stryfe shouted.

Toad was still fighting off Cyclops and Wolverine. He still wasn't breaking much of a sweat. He kept leaping out of the way of their attacks. When Wolverine came in for a double-slash, he simply jumped right over him. When Cyclops tried to shoot him with an optic blast, he showed off his flexibility by ducking under it as if it were a limbo bar. He wasn't retaliating with attacks of his own. He didn't need to. Seeing Stryfe approaching indicated that it was finally time to show the X-men how screwed they were.

"What the hell is he talking about, Toad?!" demanded Cyclops.

"You better start dishing out answers or I'm gonna cut them outta you!" roared Wolverine.

Toad didn't stop grinning. He was enjoying this too much, outsmarting the X-men. It was something Magneto never succeeded in doing. As much as he wanted to savor this feeling, he received an additional message via telepathy that it was time to finish the job.

' _He's right, Toad. Charles Xavier isn't a factor anymore. Go ahead and show them.'_

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better!" proclaimed the amphibious mutant.

"Enjoy it the two seconds it's wroth, bub!" snarled Wolverine.

"You really want answers? Well I was going to warn you, but you never said the magic word!" he taunted.

Wolverine tried slash him again. This time Toad countered with an attack of his own. Just as Wolverine was a few feet from him, he spat out a glob of greenish yellow slime. It hit Wolverine right in the face. Aside from being nauseatingly disgusting, the slime was laced with acid. So the thick goo ate away at Wolverine's face, dissolving his flesh down to his adamantium skull. The pain was enough to stop even the most determined attack.

"HRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Wolverine, falling to the ground in agony.

"Acid?! That's original!" spat Cyclops as he prepared to blast Toad with his most powerful optic beam.

"For the record, I could've done that from the beginning," taunted Toad, "Just as I could have done _this_!"

Before Cyclops could get his optic blast off, Toad did a nimble back flip and drop-kicked the X-leader right in the chest. The hit impact was so hard that Cyclops felt no fewer than three ribs crack under the force. He fell flat on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him as well. While he and Wolverine were writhing in pain, Toad addressed his Mutant Liberation Front.

"Alright boys, time for the fireworks! That means you can stop hiding, Ellie!"

' _Good. I was getting bored.'_

This strange telepathic voice startled the X-men, who were still clear-minded enough to hear it. Stryfe had arrived, having dragged Beast all the way back to where the fight began. He picked up the injured Strobe and Kamikaze in the process. Reignfire, Sauron, and the Kleinstocks backed off from Gambit and Colossus as well. They were joined by Callisto and Caliban, having recovered from the shots they took earlier.

"They are…retreating?" said Colossus in confusion.

"What kind of mojo is this?!" demanded Gambit.

"The kind that'll take that ego of yours down a peg," grinned Callisto.

While the X-men were looking around in confusion, another dark portal appeared next to Toad. It was similar to the portal that took Phoenix out of the fight early on. From it, Gateway emerged again and this time he brought someone with him. It was the Mutant Liberation Front's wildcard. She had chalky white skin, black lips, and dark clothes. She looked to be in her late teens or so. Her demeanor was ice-cold and her arrival brought a sinister grin to Toad's face.

"Ellie Phimister, say hello to the X-men!" said Toad.

"That's not my name anymore," she said flatly, "I'm Negasonic Teenage Warhead."

"Negasonic what?" said Gambit with a raised eyebrow.

"We're…still working on a suitable codename," said Stryfe, rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't matter what we call her. She exceeded all my expectations on our first mission!" said Toad, "She actually beat Charles freakin' Xavier!"

"The Professor?" groaned Cyclops as he picked himself up despite his ribs, "Now I know you've gone crazy, Toad!"

"Really? Why don't you show them, girl?" said Toad boastfully.

"Gladly!" said the mysterious teenager.

Negasonic Teenage Warhead stepped forth and stared down the remaining X-men. Even Shadowcat, Iceman, and Beast took notice despite their injured state. Suddenly, they all felt a punishing telepathic surge within their minds. It was an attack Charles Xavier or Phoenix would usually protect them from. This time they had no defense.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all cried out.

"Surprised, X-men? I sure was," said the young girl, "I thought guarding our thoughts from Charles Xavier was going to be hard. Guess that whole 'world's most powerful telepath' bit was just a marketing gimmick."

"Don't sell yourself short, babe. You've got as much psychic potential as anybody. That's why I got you out of prison in California," said Toad over the X-men's pained cries, "There are a lot of big brains in this world. The MSA saw yours as too dangerous for the public. Not only was your telepathy potent, but you could see the future as well."

"Works great on the stock market and the California State Lottery," grinned Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"Now it seems to work on the X-men as well. You kept your psychic guard up and they never found out, even with two psychics in their corner. If they were as good as they thought they were, they would have known you and Gateway were already in the vault below placing explosives. They also would have known they were wired to blow as soon as they arrived."

Cyclops, Iceman, Beast, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Gambit, and Colossus were as paralyzed as they were shocked. Now it made sense. When the Mutant Liberation Front said they had already lost, it wasn't just creative boasting. This whole fight on the surface was just a distraction. Now they didn't have Professor Xavier's telepathic protection either. Under Negasonic Teenage Warhead's psychic assault, they were completely helpless.

"Hnn…no!" grunted Cyclops, unable to move his body.

"Yep! You X-men walked into a shit storm and came out stinking!" said Toad, now standing over the X-leader, "Honestly, I thought you guys would put up more of a fight. You must be losing your touch."

"All the more reason to kill them so they're completely out of the picture," said Stryfe.

"We _could_ do that, Stryfe. I don't blame you for wanting to," said Toad, "But we're not Magneto. We're not Sinister. We're the Mutant Liberation Front. One thing we have in common with these X-men is that we value people being alive more than dead. They _need_ to be alive if they're gonna appreciate what we have in store."

"That doesn't mean it's a good idea to let them live," added Sauron.

"In my experience, the X-men have a way of regrouping," said Callisto.

"I understand all your concerns, but my decision is final. The X-men are gonna live to see another day," said Toad assertively, "However, that doesn't mean we can't kill their confidence. Ain't that right, Gateway?"

The mysterious Gateway quietly nodded. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote detonator to the explosives they placed within the vault. He tossed it to Toad, who proudly held it up over the X-men in triumph.

"The world is changing, X-men. You have to adapt or side with the guys who are doing the changing. I'll leave you to think about that along with some fireworks."

Toad eagerly pushed a large red button on the detonator and then led the Mutant Liberation Front into another one of Gateway's portals. Sauron, Stryfe, Callisto, Calbian, Reignfire, and the Klienstocks followed them. Toad helped the injured Strobe and Kamikaze the rest of the way. As they disappeared into the portal with Gateway, Negasonic Teenage Warhead lingered.

"My telepathic paralysis should wear off in twenty minutes. That should give you plenty of time to appreciate how screwed you are," she said.

The X-men could only struggle as the last of the Mutant Liberation Front disappeared. They remained paralyzed, unable to get up from the young psychic's telepathic attack. It wouldn't have made a difference if they could. Seconds after Gateway's portal closed, there was an ominous rumble that shook the entire mountain complex.

Deep within the Swiss Fort Knox vault, the explosives the Mutant Liberation Front set went off. They were potent explosives, erupting with such force that it felt like a small Earthquake. The magnitude of this destruction was confirmed when the heavy blast doors at the entrance were blown out from within. A massive fireball shot out through the front entrance, filling the thin mountain air with a powerful shockwave. It left little doubt that the vital data this facility protected was utterly destroyed.

"Good Lord…" gasped Beast, barely able to hold himself up.

As fire and smoke billowed out of the complex, the harsh reality set in. The X-men had lost an important battle. Cyclops, Beast, Iceman, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Gambit, and Colossus failed to stop the Mutant Liberation Front. Now they were vulnerable, weakened, and demoralized. In a world already stricken by terror, such a loss was sure to have major consequences.

* * *

 **Up next: Pain Tolerance**


	3. Issue 128: Pain Tolerance

**Issue #128  
Pain Tolerance**

* * *

 _Professor Charles Xavier has trained his X-men to protect a world that hates and fears them. They try to be prepared for any obstacle, knowing there are so many forces working against them. Failing to confront these forces has grave ramifications. Time and again, the X-men have pulled through. But this is not one of those times._

 _From the ashes of the Legacy Virus, a new group of mutant terrorists calling themselves the Mutant Liberation Front have emerged. Led by former Brotherhood member, Toad, they have filled a vulnerable world with terror by attacking major infrastructure and economic targets. President Robert Kelly and General Grimshaw of the MSA made stopping them a top priority._

 _This comes at a time when the X-men's relationship with the authorities is greatly strained. So when the X-men learned that the Mutant Liberation Front was attacking a place known as the Swiss Fort Knox, they confronted this menace. However, Toad outsmarted the X-men, defeating them and destroying the world's most valuable digital fail-safe in existence. Now the world is more vulnerable than ever. Beaten and demoralized, the X-men must now confront the fallout of this failure._

* * *

 **Boston Harbor**

James Proudstar did a lot of heavy drinking after his brother died. He did a lot of heavy drinking before that as well, but for reasons that were a lot more selfish. Losing John had a profound impact on him and he had since dedicated himself to making up for past mistakes. His work with Emma Frost at the Academy of Tomorrow was a good first step. Now he was ready to take another step, but to do that he needed help.

Since the Mutant Liberation Front attacked the power grid in New York, the entire Northeast had been dealing with rolling blackouts. Boston had been struggling with limited electricity all week. Emergency personnel and the National Guard had been working hard to keep the city going. Emma Frost ordered X-Factor to put on their masks and head out into the city to assist them. James was part of this effort and for the last hour he had been helping a few private ocean liners unload heavy utility equipment, courtesy of Worthington Industries. The harbor was the lifeline for the city so his strength helped speed up the unloading process.

"Thanks for the hand, Warpath! You're less clumsy than a crane and not nearly as noisy!" said one of the dock managers.

"X-Factor is happy to be of service," said Warpath as he loaded cluster of heavy-duty cables into the back of a truck, "I hope this Worthington equipment stabilizes the grid soon. The mandatory blackouts aren't helping city morale."

"The mayor promised to have the lights on for the next game at Fenway. I'm sure seeing the Sox beat the tar out of the Mets will lift everyone's spirits!"

"They'll need to beat them by ten in order to make people forget that it'll take another week to get the grid back to full capacity," added Warpath.

The truck was closed and ready to transport. The manager seemed pretty optimistic. Having survived the Legacy Virus, the city's tolerance for mishaps was a lot higher. James found it hard to share that optimism, even as the dock workers waved to him in approval. Being a hero was a simple way to make up for past arrogance, but it wasn't the only way.

While he watched the truck drive off, there was a distinct shift in the wind. It was a shift he quickly recognized as being unnatural. That usually meant one thing and it was one of the few forces that could make him smile.

"I see you've done your share of heavy lifting, Warpath," said Storm as she descended from the clouds.

"Ororo Munroe, I knew the air in this city didn't get nicer on its own," greeted the Native American mutant.

"You're so _creative_ with hellos," she smiled as she landed next to him, "I thought you would be more at home barking orders to X-Factor. They're still tracking down looters with the police last I checked."

"It's Sunfire's turn to discipline our favorite bunch of super-powered teenagers. Besides, if I was stuck babysitting, you might be less inclined to meet up with me."

"I wouldn't keep dropping by if I didn't find it so worthwhile."

James Proudstar's smile grew, a feeling he still wasn't used to. Storm was an unexpected development from his brother's death. She was with John when he died. She was the one that gave him the necklace that he always kept with him now. It was only natural that he would be intrigued by her. He just didn't expect she would become so intrigued with him as well.

It started off with him just needing company. After his brother died, there weren't a lot of understanding people to talk to. Emma Frost wasn't known for her compassion. Sunfire and Dr. Nemesis were more co-workers than friends. And he didn't like getting too personal with his students. Somehow Storm put in the extra effort that no one else would. This woman went out of her way to visit him in the weeks after the Legacy Virus. They didn't go out on dates or anything. They just hung out and talked. She was a good listener and a great person to be around. It helped she was easy on the eyes as well.

"I wanted to catch up while I had a chance," Storm went on, "I know I haven't had time to visit as much lately. The Mutant Liberation Front has kept the X-men busy."

"If you're going to apologize for it, don't bother," said James, "There are more pressing concerns in this world than coddling some messed up schmuck like me."

"That doesn't mean I care any less," she said in a more serious tone, "I just spent the last two hours diverting a large storm the size of Pennsylvania from hitting this area. It would have set back the recovery another week and probably shut down this harbor."

"Are you telling me this to impress me? Because that new lipstick you're wearing is more than enough," said the Native American mutant in a more flirtatious tone.

"I'm telling you because I don't take those kinds of feats lightly. I usually take my time when altering the course of nature. I rushed this not just because it would make the recovery effort easier. I rushed it because I was hoping to catch up with you. While I get the sense you're ready to move on from John's death, I also suspect you've been troubled by something else."

"Am I being that obvious or did you get one of your psychic students to read my mind?"

"I've gotten to know you pretty well, James. And one thing I know you're not good at is subtlety. I'm hoping you'll still confide in me before my X-man duties completely occupy my time."

Her seriousness turned to sincerity. It was the kind of sincerity that made the Native American mutant uncomfortably vulnerable. He wasn't used to being humbled or having someone care about him like this for that matter. It put him in a difficult position because there were many issues he hadn't brought up with her yet. Some were more daunting than others and if their respective duties with the X-men and X-Factor continued to escalate, then he may not get a chance to confront them.

"So…is this going to be awkward? Maybe we should go somewhere less open," suggested Storm.

"You mean you want to make it a date?" said James with a raised eye-brow.

"What? I…no, that's not what I meant!" said Storm, now blushing profusely, "I'm being serious here, Warpath!"

"So am I…to a point," he said in a more serious tone, "I've trusted you with an awful lot of personal crap, Storm. I don't give that kind of trust to just anybody. I'm a guy who has spent most of his life trying to do everything on his own. It's cost me my brother, my family, and a good chunk of my soul."

"Are you saying you don't trust me enough yet?"

"I barely trust myself after what happened to John. You're asking for a lot right now and I'm not sure I'm equipped to give it to you."

"So there something else _has_ come up," surmised Storm.

Storm wasn't psychic, but she was pretty damn observant. That or she knew him even better than he thought. Either way, there was no use hiding it.

"Yes…in ways that are a bit complicated to explain," said James awkwardly.

"I see," said Storm, "Well you don't need to tell me if you're not ready."

"I _want_ to tell you because I know you could help with this," said James, "It involves something else John left me after he died. Apparently, the necklace my mom gave me was just a prelude. For reasons that still bug the hell out of me, John trusted me to finish something he started years ago…something I think he saw as a bigger threat than everything else he was caught up in."

"What is it? Or is that a conversation that'll have to wait?"

James remained conflicted on whether or not he should drag Storm into this. Trust issues aside, this was bigger than his grief. It was something he was reluctant to drag anyone into, especially someone he had grown so fond of lately. He pondered his words carefully before responding. Then to their mutual chagrin, Storm's communicator started beeping. She was getting an emergency call from the X-men.

"Guess that answers your question," sighed James.

"So it seems," she said sheepishly, "That doesn't mean it's too late."

Hoping this wasn't too serious, at least by X-men standards, Storm stepped away for a moment and answered her communicator.

"This is Storm," she said into the device.

" _Storm! It's Betsy! Where the bloody hell have you been? Cyclops just sent out a level three SOS! The team is on their way back to the mansion and they're pretty messed up! I heard something about the Mutant Liberation Front and the Professor being unconscious, but I…"_

"Slow down, Psylocke! How bad is it?" asked Storm in response to her hysterical voice.

" _Ride the nearest cyclone to the mansion and see for yourself!"_

* * *

 **Xavier Institute Infirmary – Later**

"Good heavens…this is _very_ bad," lamented Ororo.

"Told you," groaned an exasperated Betsy.

It was worse than either of them ever could have imagined. The X-men had lost their first battle with the Mutant Liberation Front and sustained significant injuries in the process. Kitty had a fractured fibula in her leg. Bobby had a major concussion and Hank sustained a moderate head injury. Scott had several cracked ribs and a broken bone in his arm. Logan, despite his healing factor, had a face that was still growing back after taking a glob of acid to the face. Needless to say, the team's morale, as well as their physical well-being, took a major hit.

"Ow! Enough with the ointment, Bets!" barked an irate Logan, "I've had enough acid on my face for one day."

"Fine! If you're going to be a bloody sod, go ahead and walk around like Freddy Kruger for the rest of day!" said Betsy, throwing the medical supplies aside.

"Guys…what part of _concussion_ don't you understand?" groaned Bobby, who was lying on a bed next to Logan's, "Yelling isn't medicine last I checked."

"Quit complaining, Drake. At least you got a shot of pain killers outta this shit," spat Logan, not caring that his face was still a mess, "Some of us can't enjoy the luxury of being doped outta our asses!"

The feral mutant was in no mood to hear complaints. The pain of having acid spit in his face wasn't quite as painful as losing to the Mutant Liberation Front. Looking around, he saw a team that really took one in the jaw.

The injuries from this battle were still nothing to scoff at. Ororo was helping Hank, whose head injury wasn't as bad as Bobby's. He was sitting upright with a large ice pack on his head while Ororo administered some standard tests while applying stitches to his face. Remy was helping Piotr with Kitty, who was wincing every time they tried to get her leg into position for a cast. She was clearly in a lot of pain. And even with the advanced medical technology at the institute, she was going to need a cast for a while. The idea of being sidelined was almost as painful as her broken bones.

"Ahhh! What are you waiting for?! Just do it already!" grunted Kitty.

"We're trying to, petite. A broken leg be needing more than a band-aid," said Remy, who was trying to align the cast.

"We have _alien_ technology at our disposal! There must be some way of making this go faster!"

"If there was, I would be yelling louder than you, Katya," said Piotr, trying to coax his girlfriend into being still, "This is what we have to work with. I don't like it either, but now is not the time to prove your toughness. You need to heal."

"Sorry Petey, but I don't heal well after getting my ass kicked!" she retorted.

"Nobody does," sighed Remy, "Hell, after a beatin' like this nobody ought to."

There was plenty of bodily pain to go around, but it was still a secondary concern. The Mutant Liberation Front had won. The X-men had a chance to take this threat out before it could escalate and they failed. Toad set a trap for them and they walked right into it. The battle was lost before it even began. Every defeat was difficult to digest, but this one especially stung.

Scott kept going over all the tactical details even while Betsy was wrapping his chest in bandages. On paper, the X-men had the advantage. They were better trained and better organized than the Mutant Liberation Front. What proved to be the equalizer in this battle was their unfamiliarity with this enemy. Toad knew them, but they didn't know him. He was a different mutant than the scrawny guy who fought in the Brotherhood. He was smart, cunning, and powerful. His teammates in the Mutant Liberation Front followed his orders loyally. They weren't thugs or hired guns. They truly believed in his plan.

He had to admit it was a pretty ingenious plan. Toad maximized the resources at his disposal. He put himself in a position that gave him every possible advantage. He kept the X-men distracted while his team completed their objective. It was the kind of plan the X-men were usually able to sniff out. Having three telepaths on the team usually gave them the foresight they needed. This time, there was a critical weak link.

"We didn't just get our asses kicked. We were outmatched in every way," mused Cyclops as he finished applying the cast to his arm, "Toad made sure all his pieces were in place before we could even get set up. He knew how we were going to attack him and how to use that against us. First, he took Phoenix and her psychic powers out of the equation. Then he used Stryfe to make us see what we wanted to see. It was as clever as it was devious."

"Since when did old swamp breath becomes such a brilliant tactician?" muttered Kitty.

"I figure that makeover he underwent at Leavenworth is largely to blame," said Betsy.

"It's not his new powers that concern me. It's our failure to work around them that is really disturbing," said the X-leader, "We've been blind-sided before. We've defeated before. What makes this so distressing is we've _never_ been caught so completely off-guard like this. And a big part of that comes from having the world's most powerful telepath on our side."

"Chuck picked a hell of a time to be off his game," said Logan bitterly, "Wish I could say it was a fluke, but I can't say I was surprised."

"That's the worst part. We all saw it coming. Now we know just how bad it is."

Cyclops held his head low, the pain from his ribs only secondary to the pain of defeat. As much as it saddened him and the rest of the X-men, Professor Xavier faltered the most in this battle. There was a general consensus that something had been bothering him. Part of it was the stress put on him by President Kelly and General Grimshaw. They now knew that stress was only part of the problem. Charles Xavier had much deeper troubles than he had let on and it ended up hurting them all.

"I still can't believe it. Charles Xavier has always been a strength, not a weakness," said Ororo as she finished treating Hank.

"Like the mighty Goliath who was slain by a sling-shot, he's still vulnerable in his own respects," said Hank, the effects of the drugs clearly taking hold.

"You say he was passed out in the Cerebrum chamber bleeding from his nose and near comatose," said Ororo, "But it wasn't from over-exerting himself?"

"Not this time, Miss Munroe," said Cyclops sadly, "This isn't a case of him pushing his powers beyond his limits. It isn't even a case of exhausting himself to the point of collapse."

"So what could it be? And how much should we be worrying?" pondered Remy.

"Jean's figuring that out as we speak," said the X-leader, "She recently returned from her unexpected vacation to Australia. Along the way she picked up someone that was on the Professor's cell phone. She promises to provide answers and from what I gather, we have a lot of _worrying_ ahead of us."

* * *

 **Genosha – West Coast**

"The X-men are inept! The Mutant Liberation Front is the future! We will _not_ be left behind!"

"That's a lousy reason to turn on us, Senyaka!" shouted an annoyed Alex Summers, "We're not giving you the luxury of a warning either!"

"Will you quit playing good cop and just shut him up already?!" said an equally annoyed Blob.

Genosha was a mess. Word about the Mutant Liberation Front's success in Switzerland spread quickly all over the world and it especially resonated amongst the mutant population of Genosha. The X-men had been humiliated and the world was now more vulnerable than ever. Fear and terror was consuming the planet. For many mutants, it meant taking sides. The Mutant Liberation Front had newfound credibility and some were seeking to jump on the bandwagon.

Within hours of the news reaching Genosha, an already fragile county erupted in chaos. A large demonstration broke out on a city near the west coast of the island. This led the Scarlet Witch to personally lead Havok, Blob, Kid Omega, Avalanche, and Quicksilver on a mission to break up the protest. It should have been a standard crowd control mission. What made it difficult was the man behind the demonstration, Suvik Senyaka. He was a mutant from Sri Lanka with the ability to form life draining energy whips with his arms. He was also a trusted acolyte who often worked in the Warlock factories. Now it seemed that trust had been misplaced.

"You're putting me in a difficult position, Senyaka! I thought I could trust you!" said the Scarlet Witch as she and the team arrived via transport orbs.

"I thought I could trust you too, Maximoff!" shouted Senyaka, "You claim to have a vision for mutant kind! Yet what has this vision wrought? An island prison where we exchange what few assets we have for a futile peace?! The Mutant Liberation Front has done more in one day than you've done your entire reign! Look around! I'm not the only one who feels this way!"

"He's right! Why do we remain neutral? Why don't we join the Mutant Liberation Front!" yelled one of the mutant demonstrators.

"I was here during the first uprising! I'm ready to finish it!" said another.

"I'm sick of being under the humans' thumb! Let's assert ourselves and be strong again!" said a hulking mutant with gray skin and green eyes.

The Brotherhood stepped out of their transport orbs and into a very messy situation. Senyaka staged this demonstration at a vital rail lane that led from the Warlock factories to the harbor. They were making themselves heard by disrupting Genosha's infrastructure. It left little room for discussing a peaceful resolution.

"Can we _please_ skip the diplomacy already?" groaned Avalanche.

"Spare me the whining, Lance. My patience is already limited," grumbled the Scarlet Witch.

"Good! I'd hate to leave Pyro and Lorna alone in the citadel for too long!" said Quicksilver.

The Brotherhood gave their citizens no further leeway. As soon as they were in position, they attacked. Havok fired right at Senyaka, knocking him off the top of a train car that had been acting as a makeshift podium. The demonstrators responded angrily and fought back against their supposed rulers. A few tried to fire back with energy blasts that included electricity, fire, and various other mutant powers. Blob used his imposing form to block them while Avalanche caused a series of tremors to disrupt the onslaught.

"You will not silence us!" yelled Senyaka, quickly recovering from Havok's attack.

"Attack them! They are _not_ our rulers!" shouted one of the demonstrators that braved the tremors.

"Your thinking is really messed up. I can fix that!" grinned Kid Omega.

While Avalanche's tremors kept the demonstrators disorganized, Kid Omega attacked the minds of these unruly citizens. Using telepathy, he forcibly tore into their mental defenses and induced seizures. They were uncomfortable for most and painful for those who resisted.

"Ahhhhhhh! My head!" groaned one of the demonstrators.

"Hnn…so tired," said another with much weaker resistance.

Kid Omega's psychic attack put a stop to most of the demonstrators. A few kept trying to fight back. The Scarlet Witch made sure they weren't able to, using hex bolts to suppress their abilities until they were subdued.

"If it's any consolation, I take no pleasure in doing this," said the Scarlet Witch flatly.

"I don't think they can hear you!" said Blob as he casually knocked a few lingering demonstrators back.

"It's the truth. And it's worth saying."

"If you're worried about your conscious, don't bother. It's a losing battle," said Avalanche, "Stick to the fights you can win and you'll sleep easier."

The Scarlet Witch cringed as she watched these demonstrators, her own citizens fall by their hands. Having to hex some of them was a failure on her part. As leader of Genosha, she couldn't rally the support of her people. It was a solemn and frustrating feeling.

Blob and Avalanche subdued the rest of the demonstrators that kept resisting. Kid Omega and the Scarlet Witch used their abilities to ensure it wouldn't get any messier. This left Quicksilver and Havok to go after Senyaka. He had fallen off the train car and tried to find cover. He didn't get a chance because Quicksilver appeared right in front of him in a speedy blur, making it clear that Senyaka wasn't getting away.

"So how hard do you want to make this on yourself?" said Quicksilver.

"I'd rather not fight you! I'd rather we work together!" said Senyaka.

"And do what? Join the Mutant Liberation Front?" scoffed the speedster, "Do you jump ship the second someone upstart makes a few waves? You must suck at fantasy football!"

Quicksilver ran in at high speeds and struck Senyaka with a punishing haymaker. He managed to block the incoming blow, but then Quicksilver used his speed to run around and hit him from behind, knocking him back towards the train car. As he fell back, Havok emerged as well to make sure the unruly mutant was cornered.

"You don't fight new battles before finishing the ones that matter. You'll only lose sight of your main goal and wear yourself out in the process," said Havok, his hands glowing with energy.

"Wear _this_ out!" spat Senyaka.

Before Havok could fire his blast, Senyaka he formed two glowing energy whips with his arms and unleashed them on his former superiors. Havok had to hold off his blast and duck to the side in order to avoid it. Quicksilver went on the evasive, falling back in the process. Growing more frustrated, he prepared to end this outburst once and for all.

"You just _love_ making it worse, don't you?" said the speedster.

Quicksilver tried to run around to Senyaka's side so he could get in the necessary blow. He moved in a rapid blur that was too quick for anyone to see, but as the speedy mutant tried to move in closer, Senyaka unexpectedly redirected his energy whips so that they swing around close to the ground. This caused one of them to get tangled up with Quicksilver's legs, causing him to trip and tumble to the ground.

"Whoa shi-ARRRGGGHHHHH!" was all he got out.

In addition to being tripped up, Senyaka's energy whips started draining him. The speedster immediately felt his life energy leaving him. It slowed him down and gave Senyaka a needed boost.

"I warned you!" Senyaka yelled out, "This isn't just about me! This is about all of us! We need to stand together with the Mutant Liberation Front or be left behind!"

The enraged mutant was emboldened by the flush of new energy. However, his focus on Quicksilver caused him to negate Havok. Having kept his distance from the energy whips, Havok was able to take aim and fire another energy blast. This time he used more energy than before. The resulting burst was large and when it hit Senyaka, it drove him into the train cart so hard that it left an outline of his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The impact knocked him out cold. In the process his energy whips faded. This freed Quicksilver, allowing him to return to his feet with a throbbing headache. It wasn't the worst injury he sustained while subduing public unrest, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"Ugh…I hope that leaves him with brain damage," groaned the speedster.

"He'll recover," said Havok flatly as he walked up to the defeated mutant, "Depending on how severely Wanda decides to punish him, that is."

Quicksilver was still rubbing his head as he approached Senyaka's unconscious form. He and Havok were soon joined by the others. Blob, Avalanche, Kid Omega, and the Scarlet Witch finished breaking up the demonstration. Everybody was either knocked out or subdued. While stopping Senyaka's demonstration wasn't too difficult, it opened the door to a much greater problem.

"Well that was more boring than it should have been," said Kid Omega.

"Of course _you_ would say that," scoffed Blob, "All you gotta do is think. You never break a sweat!"

"You want to switch powers? Fine," shrugged Quentin, "I would love to have the power of ingesting a two fully cooked pigs in under two minutes."

"This wasn't the hard part, Quentin. Not by a long shot," said the Scarlet Witch distantly, "We now have to figure out what to do with Senyaka and all these protesters."

"Throw him in jail. He's a traitor! They all are," said Quicksilver, still rubbing his head.

"We can't throw productive members of society away. That's what America does and I'd rather not adopt that policy. All this time negotiating with the United nations and working with the X-men has left us little time to develop our court system."

"We have a court system?" questioned Blob.

"We'll need one if this becomes a trend," sighed the beleaguered ruler, "My father chose Senyaka to be an acolyte because he was a loyal militia leader back in Sri Lanka. I was there when he pledged his loyalty to Genosha. I fear the success of the Mutant Liberation Front will cause others to question their loyalty as well."

"You make it sound as though we're not up to challenge," said Havok.

"Are we?" questioned Avalanche, "I don't recall us ever discussing the merits of the Mutant Liberation Front."

"You're assuming they have any," scoffed Quicksilver.

"They did beat the X-men. That's nothing to scoff at and we all have the bruises to prove it," said Avalanche, "I'm not saying we should start cheering them on. I'm just suggesting we take them more seriously. And in case you haven't noticed, others clearly are."

There was no getting around it. The Mutant Liberation Front had credibility now. The best Genosha had was an unstable treaty with the rest of the world that was even more difficult to uphold after the Legacy Virus. Wanda Maximoff was not Magneto. She didn't have the charisma and vision to inspire the fierce loyalty that her father demanded. Looking down at Senyaka, they saw a dangerous new problem that couldn't be ignored.

"We will have to confront this. There's no way we can ignore it," said the beleaguered leader, trying to sound strong, "However, we're not changing our plans on account of one successful clash with the X-men."

"We have plans? Did I miss a meeting or something?" questioned Blob.

"Quit acting like we're clueless, Blob," said Quicksilver in a disgruntled tone.

"Could've fooled me," said the oversized mutant, earning him another scold.

"We're not clueless. But we have forgotten what this island was supposed to be," said the Scarlet Witch, her gaze fixated on Senyaka, "We're not terrorists. We've seen what happens when you try to fight the entire human race. It doesn't end well for either side. The Mutant Liberation Front may be successful now, but their luck will run out at some point."

"Even if it does, we need to put ourselves in a better position," argued Avalanche, "Because what we're doing now _isn't_ working."

"Then we'll make it work. We need to remind our people that waging war won't help our country. We'll set up a public trial for Senyaka. We'll let him make his case and we'll give out an appropriate punishment, even if it means constructing a new prison from scratch. We'll show everybody that we can be civilized on our own terms."

"You really think you can win people over by being that reasonable?" asked Havok.

"It's not about being reasonable. It's about showing strength," said the Scarlet Witch strongly, "The Mutant Liberation Front showed that we can't rely on the X-men anymore than we can rely on General Grimshaw. The world is going through a turbulent change and we need to be in position to emerge stronger…especially when our allies are considerably weakened."

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Xavier's Dormitory**

' _The pain…it's too much. I failed. My X-men…all those people…it's all my fault. I need my pills. I can't take this anymore!'_

' _Sorry Professor, not this time. You don't get to take the easy way out.'_

Charles Xavier was shocked to hear another telepathic voice in his head. As the world's most powerful telepath, his mind was always heavily shielded. It was so startling that it jarred him from his semi-conscious state. He was still in a great deal of agony. His head was throbbing just as it had before he passed out. Everything after that was a blur. When he opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't in Cerebrum anymore. He also realized he had two very disgruntled figures standing by his bed.

Jean Grey had a lot of reasons to be in a foul mood. She had to fly all the way back from Australia while discovering that the Mutant Liberation Front had succeeded along the way. Then when she arrived at the mansion, she discovered Professor Xavier in a very defeated state. This time it wasn't because he pushed himself too hard. There was a much less noble reason for such failure, which led her and Betsy to call Dr. Cecilia Reyes, who was standing next to her holding the bottle of pills they found Xavier grasping. When he saw her disappointed gaze, the Professor could barely look at her.

"Jean I…" he began.

"Don't attempt to explain yourself, sir. Dr. Reyes told us everything," said Jean, not hiding her disappointment in the slightest.

"I'm sorry, Charles. But the whole doctor/patient confidentiality agreement goes out the window when it's overly abused," said Cecilia with equal scorn, "I covered for you. I lied for you. I treated you for wounds you inflicted upon yourself. Now you've taken it too far!"

"The X-men…are they okay?" asked the Professor, still avoiding eye-contact.

"They're okay…for the most part," said Dr. Reyes, "They couldn't stop the Mutant Liberation Front. Not after they lost their psychic shielding and failed to uncover Toad's trap."

"My God," gasped Xavier, "That means they succeeded! They destroyed the data center! Now the infrastructure of every country in the world is at…"

"Forget the mission for a moment! Forget the damage that's been done to human/mutant relations or all the ways President Kelly is pissed off at us!" said Jean in a harsh tone, "Let's talk about what you did to yourself! And this time, no more lies!"

The powerful psychic used her telekinesis to rip the pill bottle out of Dr. Reyes's hands and retrieve it. Jean was not going to be subtle. This man was like a father to her, much more so than her real father. Uncovering secrets like this was painful in way too many ways.

"When we found you in Cerebrum, you hadn't passed out due to psychic strain! I know the symptoms of a man who tries to solve his problems by soaking his brain in illicit chemicals! And the pill bottle you were clutching was a dead give-away! I found the number for Dr. Reyes on your cell phone and she got over here as fast as the X-jet would take her! I didn't want to believe it until I heard it from her, but I know the truth now! We all do!"

"Please understand, Jean!" urged Xavier, "I…"

But Jean didn't give him a chance to explain himself. She telekinetically threw the empty bottle of pills onto his lap and scolded him in a way she had never scolded her mentor.

"A drug overdose! That's what took you out of this fight?!" she shouted, "It wasn't because of some powerful new psychic! It wasn't because of cancer either! You were so hopped up on pain killers that you nearly drowned in your own drool! And you're supposed to be the world's most powerful mind?!"

"That's enough, Jean," said Dr. Reyes, having to hold her back.

"Did you really think it wasn't going to be a problem? Did you really believe that you could be a drug addict and a visionary for the X-men at the same time?! Who do you think you are? A cult leader?!"

"Jean! That's _not_ helping!" shouted Cecilia, pushing her back.

She was on the brink of tears. This was difficult for her to digest, the charismatic founder of the Xavier Institute failing for reasons that were painfully human. Professor Xavier finally looked up at his student, ashamed of his failure. His students always held him in such high regard. He worked hard to gain their trust over the years. He had abused that trust again and this time it caught up with him in the worst possible way.

Jean continued fuming, having to step back to wipe the tears from her eyes. Dr. Reyes stayed with her a moment, offering whatever consolation she could. This was difficult for her to, but for a very different set of reasons.

" _ **Do not lose control, Jean. I know as well as any cosmic entity that it will only make things worse."**_

"I know. I'm not _trying_ to sound like a total bitch," sobbed Jean.

"You're not a bitch, Jean. You're upset. I am too," said Dr. Reyes, "I fear that something like this would happen. I'm glad it happened now before it got any worse."

Leaving Jean to cool down, Cecilia turned her attention back to Charles Xavier. He was holding his head low, ready to accept whatever scorn she had to give. He more than deserved it.

"I won't yell at you, Charles. Although I admit I'm _very_ tempted," said Dr. Reyes.

"Feel free to yell all you want, Cecilia. I put you in this position. I hurt you just as much as I hurt my X-men," he said sadly.

"I would rather be more productive while you're still coherent," she said, "While you were out, I ran some tests with Jean in the infirmary. They confirmed what I suspected may happen."

"That I would become addicted to these pills?" said the Professor as he looked down at the empty bottle, "I don't see how a test is necessary to figure that out."

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that. This is an indirect result of those risky treatments you underwent when your cancer returned. I say they're risky because they weren't aimed at actually treating the cancer. They were aimed at managing the symptoms. Any doctor who spent more than a few months in med school will tell you that attacking the symptoms rather than the disease is a losing battle. You got exceedingly lucky by crossing paths with aliens who could cure your cancer. However, they didn't cure the lingering effects these powerful treatments."

Cecilia opened a folder containing various test results. They were difficult to read. This man had been ailing for much of his life. It was hard to imagine someone enduring so much pain and discomfort, but in this instance Charles Xavier had only himself to blame.

"Even without the cancer, the medications did significant damage to your nervous system. Without using too much medical jargon, the neural pathways in your brain have been fried and re-fried in more ways than I can measure. The pathways I'm specifically referring to are your opiate receptors. These are the areas your pills affected most, thus creating a powerful and dangerous dependency."

"I made myself an addict, Cecilia. There's nothing technical about it," said Xavier sadly.

"It's worse than that, Charles," said Dr. Reyes, "The pain your feeling isn't just from withdrawal. By using your telepathy so excessively, you've forced your brain to rewire itself with faulty wiring. The excessive sparks, to coin a phrase, along with fried pain receptors are what's causing all this discomfort. By taking more pills you've only done more damage and caused more sparks. If you don't do something about it soon, it'll damage your brain beyond repair."

It was difficult to contemplate. The pain was already so intense. Charles Xavier couldn't imagine it getting any worse, but brain damage was certainly a dangerous threshold. He couldn't do the world much good if he destroyed his mind. He clutched the empty bottle of pills harder and looked up at Dr. Reyes. At this point, Jean had gathered herself enough to face him again.

"What are my options?" asked Xavier, trying to sound strong through the pain.

"The same as they are for any addict," said Jean, "You need help."

"And given your circumstances, you're going to need a special kind of help," added Cecilia, "The only way to reverse this damage is to force your brain to rewire itself again. That means extensive detoxing and some rather unorthodox therapy."

"Without using any telepathy, I figure that's going to be very uncomfortable," he said in a low tone.

"I'd rather not get into descriptions. I'll just say it'll be a difficult process," said Dr. Reyes in a conflicted tone, "During this process, you won't be able to use her telepathy. You won't be able to handle the stresses of running the institute either."

"Are you expecting me to step down at a time like _this_? When the Mutant Liberation Front is growing stronger and our support base is growing weaker?" the Professor lamented.

"You can't win major battles while losing your personal battles," said Jean, "That was one of the first lessons you taught me when I joined the institute, Professor."

"Jean is right, Charles. You can't fight every conflict at once. You need to take it one struggle at a time," said Cecilia strongly.

"But all the progress we've made…the obstacles we've overcome," said Xavier, "The Mutant Liberation Front could undo everything!"

"Then the X-men will deal with it," said Jean strongly, "You've taught us so much, Professor. All these years, we've grown and flourished under your guidance. We've trusted you with our lives. Now we need you to trust us. Let the X-men carry on your dream while you get better. Give us a chance to do this on our own accord! The dream doesn't end when the dreamer is sick."

Jean was asking a lot of her mentor. His dream was in danger. The Mutant Liberation Front had struck at the heart of everything the X-men worked so hard to build. Charles Xavier felt he needed to be the one to put the pieces back together. However, his health would not allow him. He would only do more damage to his students and his dream in this state. He never expected to fight this battle forever and he trained his X-men to carry on after he was gone. He wasn't sure if they were ready. But regardless of how ill-prepared they were, they were going to have to protect the dream.

Sighing to himself, Professor Xavier looked at Jean and then back at Dr. Reyes. They were silently urging him to make the right choice even if it meant making the hardest choice. There was no way around it. He needed to get better and his X-men had to carry on without him.

"I suppose I'll have to make some arrangements," said Xavier sadly.

"We'll help you along the way, Charles. It's for the best," said Dr. Reyes with a touch of relief.

"I'm not sure there is a best way to handle this, Cecilia," said the Professor with a tired sigh, "I fear I'm leaving my X-men in a difficult position. We're losing allies. We're losing trust. The world is a much more volatile place now. Like my illness, it may be a symptom of something far worse."

* * *

 **The White House – Oval Office**

General Nathan Grimshaw was used to dealing with irate politicians. It was one of those skills that nobody could claim to be good at. The best anyone could hope for was mitigating the damage. And when the President of the United States was pissed, the damage could be pretty extensive.

"This is _unacceptable_!" said a very distressed Robert Kelly, "I've heard from every intelligence agency and every analyst that I can reach on a cell phone! They're all telling me the same thing! We're screwed!"

"Sir, if I may clarify…" said the Secretary of Defense.

"No Mr. Secretary, I have a perfectly clear picture as it stands!" spat the President, not even letting him begin, "I'm the President of the United States! It's my ass they're holding to the fire and right now I smell burning meat! Is there any way someone here can put a positive spin on losing our most important data center?! I'm told it'll be another six months before we can back up everything that was in that vault! If the Mutant Liberation Front attacks before then or some cocky terrorist finds a way to take out our digital infrastructure, that's it! We're back in the 19th century!"

Nobody present could possibly argue against such a dire assessment. This emergency meeting was essentially one long string of bad news. The moment word got out that the Mutant Liberation Front successfully crippled what was supposed to be the Swiss Fort Knox, every major country went into a panic. This came at a time when many were still recovering from the Front's earlier terror attacks. Now everyone was vulnerable.

General Grimshaw was just one of many officials who were brought in for this meeting. The Joint Chiefs were present as well as the Secretary of Defense. Several other Generals as well as their main ambassador to the UN joined in as well. Captain Jack Freeman was also there, but he kept his distance. He could tell that the President was in no mood to face a mutant.

As bad as this was, General Grimshaw maintained a calm demeanor. Even though they were vulnerable, he didn't share the President's assessment. These attacks exposed a new threat that they weren't prepared for. It now meant that they were going to have to make some difficult adjustments.

"Now I'm addressing the nation in under three hours," said the President in a slightly calmer tone as he sat back down in his chair, "I'd like to be able to tell them that we're doing something of merit. So somebody paint me a better picture from this pile of shit and do it fast!"

"We're mobilizing every emergency protocol we have on paper, Mr. President. Power is slowly returning to the Northeast and half of all major networks are up and running," said one of the Joint Chiefs.

"That's not going to make a difference if the terrorists strike again," said Henry Peter Gyrich, who had the privilege of standing next to the President behind his desk, "This Mutant Liberation Front is not stupid. They understand we can recover from a few attacks. Now they're going after our fail-safes."

"That data center wasn't the only backup we had, but it was the most comprehensive," said the Secretary of Homeland Security, "We've been working closely with the Pentagon to back up our major data at a number of secure locations."

"Need I remind you that those locations aren't networked? Not to mention that the Swiss data center was supposed to be more secure than anything we have active at the moment?" said another Joint Chief, "Any attack on our digital infrastructure at this point would be devastating. The best we can hope for with our limited back-ups is a network efficiency that would barely be on par with 1996 standards."

"Seeing as how our digital footprint has grown exponentially since then, we'll still be left with serious infrastructure damage," said the Secretary of Interior, "So much of our society has been digitized. We can't turn the clock back without paying a high price."

"That also assumes that the Mutant Liberation Front won't take out our secondary backups," said Gyrich, "If they can attack the vault in Switzerland, then we should assume that _none_ of our backups are safe."

"Is any of this supposed to reassure me?" said President Kelly dryly, "If so, I'm inclined to fire every last one of you."

A harsh silence fell over the room. The President was not in a reasonable state of mind. He was beleaguered in a way that went beyond a typical crisis. He was walking a fine line between rational and irrational discourse. Since no one else was willing to risk his wrath, General Grimshaw stepped up.

"I suggest we stop talking about damage control for a moment and focus on the heart of the threat," said General Grimshaw in a less dire tone, "If we want to put a stop to this madness, we need to stop the Mutant Liberation Front."

"You make that sound like a viable option, General," said Gyrich skeptically, "We both have access to the same intelligence. Nobody in any country has been able to locate or even track these walking freak-shows."

"That's because they've hit us when we're weak. The Legacy Virus forced everything to slow down, including our intelligence operations."

"I refuse to believe it's that simple," scoffed the Secretary of Defense, "I've had several covert teams in the CIA tracking the Mutant Liberation Front and they've been a step ahead of us the whole time. We suspect they have a powerful psychic on their side. They probably have some other mutant with exotic powers that make it difficult for our spy satellites to track them!"

"I don't think you're giving them enough credit," argued Grimshaw, "Look beyond the mutant powers for a moment. They've taken the time to carefully plan their attacks, gather more resources, and expand their ranks. They've also avoided high casualties at every turn, making them a lot more appealing to disgruntled mutants."

"That only means those freak-shows want enough of us alive to terrorize when they're finished," said Gyrich.

"These _freak-shows_ as you call them aren't stupid, Mr. Gyrich. They're not big on Magneto-style theatrics. They have a plan and they're pulling it off with alarming efficiency."

"I almost long for a threat like Magneto," grumbled President Kelly, "At least he had an ego that he couldn't resist flaunting."

"The Mutant Liberation Front seems to have taken lessons from Magneto's failures," reasoned the General, "They aren't looking to make one big statement that says mutants are better than humans. They're scaling it down, making a series of smaller statements that add up over time. The MSA has done some recon on the mutants involved in these attacks. They're not much different from what we've dealt with before."

"Did the word _different_ change definitions at some point, Grimshaw? If so, I didn't get the memo!" said another lower ranking General.

"I've seen those same reports. One of them says they have this mutant named Gateway," said the Secretary of Defense, "If I recall, he can generate portals that can take anyone to any point on the planet. He was also under the MSA's watch in Leavenworth if I recall."

"You don't need to remind me, Mr. Secretary," said Grimshaw, trying to maintain his demeanor.

"Actually, I think it's worth bringing up again," said Gyrich, "This all started and ended with you, General! You were the one who encouraged us to work with Charles Xavier and Wanda Maximoff! You were the one that encouraged us to try mutants as if they were human! Now those mutants you captured escaped and the X-men failed in ways we haven't seen since the collapse of the Soviet Union!"

"We've all suffered a defeat at the hands of this new enemy. That happens in the course of battle. We shouldn't abandon everything after one major setback!" said the General strongly.

"This is more than just a setback, General! This is an entirely new battle and it seems painfully apparent that your methods are working about as well as our policy on Cuba!" said Gyrich.

General Grimshaw scolded Gyrich for his harsh criticism, despite the painful accuracy of his statement. This man wasn't an officer or a soldier. He was a CIA spook who lived in a world of fear and deception. He was a dangerous man to have the President's trust. The General was about to respond when President Kelly stepped in.

"That's enough, you two! This is the Oval Office, not a Comedy Central roast!" said President Kelly.

"Sir, if I may…" began General Grimshaw, trying to maintain a reasonable tone.

"No General, you may _not_!" he said strongly, "I've heard your arguments. I've gone over your assessment. Frankly, I think Gyrich has a point. Working with Genosha and the X-men was fine before the Mutant Liberation Front. Now we need a new approach."

"I agree, but that doesn't mean we should abandon every aspect of our previous plan," reasoned Grimshaw, "The MSA is still strong and the X-men still have plenty to contribute."

"I don't much care for the X-men's contributions anymore. As far as I'm concerned, Charles Xavier is no longer a trustworthy ally. We can't rely on him anymore. We need a new plan of action and if you're not willing to propose one then I don't see why you need to be here. Do I make myself clear?"

The President was in a very different mindset now. He no longer saw the man he had been able to work with before. Losing his son and the new influence of Henry Gyrich had changed him. There was no reasoning with him anymore and that was a dangerous situation for everyone at this point.

"In that case, I'll excuse myself," said the General as respectfully he could manage.

"Very well," said Gyrich smugly, "We appreciate your input none-the-less."

"Don't patronize me, Mr. Gyrich. The CIA hasn't scared anybody since the 50s. You're not going to scare me."

Gyrich's smug grin didn't wane as Grimshaw turned around and left the Oval Office. Along the way he passed Captain Freeman, who decided to follow him. If the General was losing his credibility, then it was safe to assume that nobody would listen to him either. Nobody even offered any sympathy as they stepped out. They seemed to share the sentiment that General Grimshaw's methods had failed.

"This is bad, sir. We just enshrined ourselves on the President's shit list," said the mutant soldier.

"I'm on a lot of shit lists, Captain. So are you. That's _not_ what should concern us at the moment," said the General as he walked rapidly through the White House corridors.

"Seriously? Being on the President's bad side shouldn't concern us?" Captain Freeman questioned, "This guy has the power to shut the whole MSA down last I checked! He'll probably throw me in Leavenworth while he's at it!"

"He won't do that," assured Grimshaw.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because shutting down the MSA would mean admitting he was wrong. Politicians by their own nature are pathologically averse to _ever_ admitting they're wrong. He would lose just as much credibility as me and he can't afford that during a crisis."

"I wish I could share your cynicism," muttered the Green Beret.

"It's not cynicism. It's experience," said the General in a stronger tone, "We've lost the President's trust. He expected the MSA and the X-men to stop the Mutant Liberation Front and we didn't."

"That wasn't our fault!"

"Doesn't matter whose fault it was. The President needs answers and he's not in a sound state of mind to get the ones he wants. I think losing his son affected him more than he's willing to admit. He's falling back into old mutant-hating habits. It'll end up with him making a huge mistake…one that'll make the Mutant Liberation Front the least of our worries."

All this political talk was as confusing as it was frustrating. Captain Freeman's most pressing concern was position in the military, which would be in serious trouble if President Kelly started acting on his old anti-mutant sentiment. He would join a long list of other unfortunate souls if the Present took his frustrations out on all mutants. They needed a plan and they needed it to work.

"Tell me we're going to do something about this, General," said Captain Freeman strongly.

"So long as the President is listening to Henry Peter Gyrich, we're not going to have any influence with President Kelly," said the General, "That means any plan we hatch will be limited by what the MSA can provide."

"And what about the X-men?" asked Captain Freeman.

"Far as I'm concerned, our plan can't rely on them either. If we're going to win back our credibility, we need to take down the Mutant Liberation Front ourselves."

"So we're basically ditching about Charles Xavier and his students."

"I thought that would be your favorite part, Captain," said Grimshaw, "We need to take more risks and hope they don't blow up in our faces. I'm going to make a few calls to some people I hoped to never speak to again. Either we'll drag Toad and his goons down Pennsylvania Avenue on a float or we'll face the brunt end of the President's wrath."

Captain Freeman stopped walking even as General Grimshaw moved faster. He was usually on board with his plans. However, there was nothing about this that sat well. Taking big risks and shutting out the X-men didn't sound like a solid plan. While his distaste of the X-men hadn't changed, his had come to trust them more and more. And that trust was now conflicting directly with the trust he had in the country he swore to protect.

' _Guess President Kelly isn't the only one taking his eye off the ball. I usually let you do all the thinking, General. But since I'm the one with the mutant powers here, I better make a plan of my own. Guess that means I need to make some calls as well.'_

* * *

 **District X – South District**

"What do you mean ya can't give meh your blessing?!" said a deeply irritated Rogue.

"My words were perfectly clear, Rogue," said a distracted Isaac, "I will not bless your desire to return to the X-men."

"Ah heard ya the first time! Ah'm not buying the reason!"

"I'd be happy to explain if you would lower your voice. It's making our hungry disciples wary."

Rogue had to take a step back to keep herself from getting too pissed off. This was supposed to be a simple formality. Ever since she crossed paths with Isaac, he had been helping her. She arrived at District X feeling so lost and Isaac acted as a guide of sorts, helping to get her head on straight again. His spiritually motivated understanding went much further than she expected. Now that she had control of her powers and was in a semi-stable relationship with Remy, she figured she was done. However, Isaac made her promise not to return to the X-men without his blessing and she honored that promise. Now it was complicating everything.

Isaac never took holding someone to their promise lightly, even if it meant adding to their frustration. He considered helping Rogue an important part of God's plan for him. He already established himself as a prominent figure in District X. His role grew considerably after the devastation caused by Legacy Virus. An influx of dazed and distraught mutants arrived in need of comfort. He offered that comfort through preaching, bible studies, and general counseling. He made many close friends, some of which went onto join Father Henson at the Church of Humanity. He took pride in confronting these new challenges. However, it was Rogue who remained his most inspiring case.

Rogue paced back and forth while Isaac served some free food to hungry District X residents. It had been donated from the church by Father Henson and the recent influx of new residents led to many hungry mutants. They were grateful for a nice meal, even if it came from a human. The only one not appreciating this gesture was Rogue.

"Is she okay, Mister?" asked a young mutant girl with orange hair and blue skin.

"She's fine," assured Isaac, smiling as he gave the girl a plate of food, "She just has issues that go beyond an empty stomach."

"Hey, Ah can still hear you!" Rogue complained.

"You know for an X-man, you sure do whine a lot," commented Pixie, who was helping Isaac serve the food.

"Go easy on her, Pixie. She's not an X-man right now," said Jubilee, who was helping as well, "And I can certainly see why.

Rogue scolded the two younger mutants, but they just kept smiling and shrugged. Isaac kept his focus on the needy souls before him, working with Jubilee and Pixie to serve meals to District X's hungry residents. He made it clear that he was not going to deal with Rogue while she was in such an agitated state. Eventually, Rogue realized this and gathered her composure.

"Ah'm sorry if Ah'm makin' a scene," she said to Isaac, "Ah'm just a little confused and maybe a little frustrated."

"No need to apologize. God makes the righteous path difficult for a reason," said Isaac, still focusing on serving food.

"Ah ain't equipped to understand God's reasons. So Ah'll settle for yours."

Isaac finally turned away, passing the serving duties off to Jubilee and Pixie. He then approached Rogue with his usual sincerity, but there was also a touch of conflict in his eyes.

"Rogue, when our paths first crossed, your soul was in turmoil," he said to her, "You weren't sure where your heart was leading you. You were conflicted over your powers, your emotions, and your loved ones. I reached out to you and you embraced me. You let me console you with God's message. And I can tell it has affected you in a positive way. I see a much stronger woman now, both spiritually and physically."

"So what changed?" she asked, "Why don't you think Ah'm ready to go back to the X-men?"

"The change occurred when you gained control over your powers," said Isaac, "Suddenly, that conflicts that brought you here were forgotten. Being able to touch suddenly made all your struggles meaningless."

"It's not like Ah _forgot_ everything you taught meh. Ah can still recite a dozen verses from 1st John if you don't believe meh," argued Rogue.

"Anyone can memorize scripture. Only those rich in spirit can reap its benefits," he went on, "When you returned to District X, you overlooked the road that brought you there. You tried to forget the conflict rather than learn from it. You became so engrossed in embracing the feelings you had been denied that they overshadowed the struggle that made you strong."

Rogue didn't contest Isaac's assessment. She had been selfish. There was no way around it. Remy pointed it out during his last visit and there was certainly no way Isaac was going to miss it. She was the only one that didn't seem to realize how oblivious she was being. And being that oblivious was hardly the mark of an X-man.

"Guess it doesn't help Ah've been enjoying out mah new touching abilities with Remy in a very unholy sort of way," she said sheepishly, "Ah know that's a sin in at least a dozen parts of the bible."

"Sins of the flesh are not nearly as egregious as sins of the soul," said Isaac with a kind gesture, "It was the strength of your soul that made you an X-man. I can't in good conscious condone your return to the X-men when your soul is this frail. If you want to uphold the promise you made me, you'll understand my reasoning."

"Ah sure as hell don't understand completely, but you know Ah am a woman of mah word," she told him, "Now tell meh…what do Ah gotta to in order to get your blessing?"

"Staying true to your word is a good first step to strengthening the soul," he said with a smile, "But promises alone won't be enough. You must remind yourself what it means to be an X-man. And to do this, I've enlisted some help."

"What kind of help?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Isaac smiled and turned his attention to his right. Rogue turned to see that he was staring at Tessa, who appeared as though she had run clear across District X to reach them. She also looked exhausted and a little disgruntled.

"I was hoping she would catch up with you before you found me," said Isaac.

"Unfortunately, I can't fly over late afternoon traffic," said Tessa as she finally reached them, "I've been talking with Isaac all week and I agree that you need to start honing your X-men skills again. To do that, I'm giving you one last mission."

"Another mission? Ah thought you were done chasin' Shaw's ugly shadow," said Rogue.

"I am. This one has nothing to do with past mistakes. Right now, we're all trying to focus more on the present and future," Tessa explained, "I'm sure you're aware of the recent wave of attacks by the Mutant Liberation Front."

"Ah ain't been living under a rock with mah fingers in mah ears, Tess. Ah do keep up with the news every now and then. But if the mission has anything to do with those varmints, how is that any different than meh going back to the X-men?"

"Perhaps you're not keeping up as well as you think," said Isaac, "The X-men recently suffered a difficult defeat at the hands of these devilish mongrels. They aren't just wounded. They're facing unholy scrutiny from those seeking to benefit from their failure. Surely you can appreciate how difficult it is to fight many losing battles in the midst of relentless scrutiny."

Now Rogue felt selfish again. She heard from Remy that the X-men were roughed up in a battle against the Mutant Liberation Front in Switzerland. She was relieved to hear that nobody had any injuries they couldn't recover from, but she didn't consider the bigger picture. She assumed the X-men would bounce back like they always did. It was an assumption that made it easier to resist going back. Now she was ready to stop making excuses. Isaac was right. She needed to remember what it meant to be an X-man.

"If you're trying to guilt meh into going along with this, you can stop already. Ah get the point. Ah need to start being a real X-man again," said Rogue.

"I'm not trying to guilt you into anything, Rogue. I'm trying to present an opportunity for your soul," said Isaac.

"And an opportunity to take part in the fight against the Mutant Liberation Front," added Tessa, "While the X-men are fighting their battles, there's a much smaller battle that need to be fought. This one involves working with an old friend of mine who Isaac used to counsel as well."

"What kind of friend are we talkin' about here?" questioned Rogue, "No offence, but your old _friends_ were such a hassle with the other missions ya gave meh."

"I assure you, this one is different," said Isaac, "She was once a lost soul that found her way to the Church of Humanity. Like you, she's a bit rough around the edges and prone to certain moral shortcomings. However, there is good in her and I'm confident you'll get along with her."

"You would be one of the few," said Tessa with a light sigh, "Trust me, you'll need her help to carry out this mission."

"Is that supposed to be encouraging?" said Rogue dryly.

"It's a warning. This mission is something I require out of desperation. Hank and I have concluded that the Mutant Liberation Front isn't going to give away their position no matter how hard we probe. The only hope we have of tracking them is through cunning, deception, and a healthy bit of luck."

With this in mind, Tessa reached into her purse and took out an unmarked cell phone along with some folded slips of paper. This was not a mission she took lightly. She never would have agreed to this if she didn't believe it would make a difference in the struggle against the Mutant Liberation Front, which they were currently losing. Rogue had served her well during the whole techno-organic affair. She needed her to be just as resilient while dealing with another figure from her past.

"Take this to Union Station. Call the number I give you. Ask for Domino," said Tessa.

"Domino? Does this mission involve ordering a pizza or something?" questioned Rogue.

"That's the only name she'll go by. If you endear yourself to her, she may tell you her real name," said Isaac.

"I've already told her the details of the mission," Tessa went on, "She'll fill you in and take you where you need to go. Before you arrive, I suggest you call your friends and family to let them know you'll be MIA for a while. This isn't the kind of mission where you can afford distractions."

"Ah'm sure Remy and Kurt will be happy to hear Ah'm keeping busy," said Rogue as she took the materials, "Although Remy may be disappointed if Ah have cancel our regular booty calls."

"If he loves you, he'll understand," said Isaac as he placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder, "I believe this will be good for you. It'll be good for all of us. The Lord is on our side, but He expects us to do our part. I have faith in you Rogue. Godspeed."

Rogue smiled with newfound resolve. Isaac had done so much for her and now he was placing his faith in her in a much bolder way. This mission already felt different. She was finally going to contribute in the battle against the Mutant Liberation Front. This wasn't just her seeking to rejoin the X-men. This was her seeking to capture that spirit that once made her so strong. And she wasn't going to disappoint her friends or God.

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Hanger**

Charles Xavier had confronted many painful moments in his life. The death of his parents, watching Erik Lensherr slip into madness, fighting against his nephew, and battling cancer had all been very difficult. However, they all paled in comparison to this.

His X-men had gathered in the hanger. Many were still recovering from their wounds. Kitty was on crutches because of her leg, Bobby still had a bandage on his head from his concussion, Scott's torso was wrapped in bandages to protect his broken ribs, and Hank still had a noticeable bump on his head. Remy, Jean, Ororo, Logan, Betsy, and Piotr were standing with them. They might as well have been wounded too because they understood how bad this situation had become. In addition to losing to the Mutant Liberation Front and facing greater scrutiny from President Kelly, they now had to watch their mentor go through this very difficult moment.

Xavier prepared to address his students with a very painful announcement. Standing behind him was Cecilia Reyes, who had made the necessary arrangements. This first step was just one of what promised to be numerous difficult struggles.

"My X-men…I'm so deeply sorry," he said solemnly, "I've failed you. I've failed myself. For years, I've set a very high standard for my students. I expect them to conduct themselves with strength, integrity, and honor. Above all, I fought for and cherished your trust. Now I've taken advantage of that trust one too many times."

"Nobody's perfect, Chuck. Quit beating yourself up for not being a saint and tell us what happens now," said Logan, hiding his emotions in his gruff tone.

"Whatever you choose, just know that we're behind you every step of the way, sir," assured Scott.

Their solemn understanding made this all the more difficult. Despite betraying their trust and putting them in mortal danger, they still supported him. He did his best to conceal his sorrow as he fought through the shame and discomfort of this moment.

"As you all know by now, I've been concealing a painful addiction," he said through a strained voice, "In my efforts to manage my cancer, I became afflicted with another serious ailment. I thought I could continue my duties by medicating myself with pain pills. I was wrong. And you suffered because of it."

"X-men are supposed to have a high pain tolerance, sir. You don't need to apologize for that," Bobby said in a tone devoid of his usual joking manner.

"You're wrong, Bobby. The loss you sustained against the Mutant Liberation Front was my fault. No matter how powerful my mind is, I'm as susceptible to the same side-effects as anyone. Relying on these pills is only making me weaker and putting the X-men at risk. That is why as of now, I'm taking a leave of absence. I'm going to Muir Island where I hope to get clean."

This revelation didn't come as a total shock, but it still hit the X-men hard. So much of what made the Xavier Institute work came from the strength of Charles Xavier. The idea of him being this sick and needing treatment was a tough pill to swallow. But there was no denying that it needed to be done.

"It's the right thing to do, Charles. Although I wish it didn't have to happen this way," said Ororo sadly.

"Yeah, it's almost as bad as a fractured fibula," said Kitty, still not used to her crutches.

"Will you get over the leg, luv?" said Betsy, rolling her eyes, "Addiction is a bit tougher to heal from. I've dealt with addicts. Believe me, I know."

"Do you know how long it'll take for you to get better?" asked Jean, who had tears in her eyes.

"No…I don't," said Xavier solemnly.

"What about the Mutant Liberation Front and all the hommes in Washington that be yelling at us?" asked Remy, "We can't be waiting around while everything rots like a dead possum in the middle of a swamp."

"There will be no waiting, Remy. The X-men will continue to operate, even if I'm not around to oversee it," assured Xavier, "This is something I knew would happen sooner or later. And it actually came a lot later than I expected. I've been training the X-men for years and part of that training goes beyond fighting for peace and understanding. I knew from the day I founded this institute that at some point, the X-men would have to carry on without me. Well for the time being, that day has come. While I have every intention of returning, you should consider this your first major test."

"Damn, I almost prefer back-to-back midterms," muttered Bobby.

"I would tolerate much worse, comrade," said Piotr.

Xavier turned to Hank and Ororo, who had been filled in ahead of time before this announcement. Neither seemed too eager to carry out the plans he had set forth. These were not the circumstances in which the X-men were supposed to move on without their mentor. They had little say in the matter so the Professor made it official.

"As of now, Hank and Ororo will be headmasters of the Xavier Institute," said Xavier, "They will organize all classes and training regiments. They will also be in charge of the day-to-day operations of the team. But more importantly, there will be a greater emphasis on schoolwork from now. That must take precedent over being X-men for the moment."

"You mean you're benching us at a time like this?" said Logan, "It would've been easier to tell the Mutant Liberation that we just gave up!"

"I didn't say the X-men would be inactive, Logan. Our latest defeat has shown that we need to shift our focus. You are students first and foremost. Part of being X-men is reminding yourselves that you're still human. You can't expect to solve all the world's problems through sheer force. You must take these challenges they come while furthering your own personal futures. That said, I understand that we must still be proactive on some levels. That is why I am assigning Scott to a new role."

"Me sir?" said the X-leader, who was caught off guard by this revelation.

"Yes, my boy. As of now, you are finished with classes. I talked the local education board and they've reviewed your classwork over the past few years. They unanimously agreed to issue you a special associates degree in engineering. And since you will no longer be a student, your new role, should you choose to accept it, will be Operations Commander. Under this new title, you will be the one dealing with General Grimshaw and the MSA. You'll also have the authority to mobilize the X-men should a new threat arise."

Scott Summers was taken aback. Professor Xavier was trusting him with a lot. He was basically giving him the keys to the X-men. He was no longer just a student leader. He was a real leader who would wield real influence. It was a big responsibility and he wouldn't take lightly.

"I…don't know what to say, sir. I'm honored and I most certainly accept it," said Scott, overwhelmed by this new rank in the X-men.

"Great, give the guy more reasons to be a prick," muttered Logan.

"So…does this mean Scott has officially graduated?" asked Bobby.

"The official documents should arrive in the mail later this week," said Xavier, "Think of it as a natural extension of his role as field leader. Someone needs to be the voice of the X-men. I trust you to carry out that role with everything you've learned."

"I will sir. I won't let you down!" said Scott strongly.

"And we'll support him," said Jean, taking her lover's hand proudly, "We'll support each other through this whole process."

"We'll keep the world intact so you can get healthy," said Betsy.

"After the rest of us get healthy ourselves," said Kitty, still not used to her crutches.

Professor Xavier smiled at the resolve of his students. He taught them well. Now they had a chance to use everything they learned without his guidance. The circumstances could have been better and the disappointment from his personal failings certainly did not help. However, he was confronting those failing with the knowledge that his X-men would be strong without him. He was leaving them to face a tumultuous world. He had faith that they would be able to handle it.

"The Xavier Institute is in good hands, Charles," said Hank to his mentor and friend, "Know that we're here for you every step of the way."

"Just promise us that you'll come back healthy," said Ororo.

"I don't want to make a promise I may not be able to keep," said Xavier, "Addiction is not something you can easily heal from."

"We'll still call your bluff," shrugged Remy, "That's how much we trust you."

"You literally put the X in X-men, Professor. With or without your presence, you are and always will be an inspiration to us all," said Jean.

Their collective strength was very reassuring. Charles Xavier had an arduous and painful path ahead of him. He was under no illusions. He would not be in any position to be the man he was before. That burden was on the shoulders of his X-men now. They had faith in his ability to overcome this. He had every intention of honoring that faith.

The Professor had said what he needed to say. He and Dr. Reyes were set to depart on the Velocity. Moira, Sean, Forge, and Rahne were all expecting him on Muir Island later this morning. His road to recovery would begin with this important step.

"It's time, Charles," said Cecilia, "Are you ready?"

"Can anyone in my position _ever_ say they're ready?" questioned Xavier.

"I'll just pretend you said yes," she said with a smile.

"Be sure to check in regularly, Charles," reminded Hank.

"Try not to worry more than I know you will," said Logan, "If the runts get outta line, I'll rip 'em a few new ones!"

"In other words, get well soon, Professor," said Bobby, finally letting some humor into his tone.

"I appreciate that, Logan. I'm sure it won't be necessary," said Xavier with a light smile, "I have my mission. You have yours, my X-men. I can heal better knowing the world is in the best of hands."

The torch had officially been passed, even if it was temporary. Then with many mixed emotions, Charles Xavier turned to Dr. Reyes who proceeded to wheel him into the Velocity. Within minutes, the hatch was sealed. Scott, Jean, Hank, Bobby, Logan, Ororo, Kitty, Betsy, and Piotr stood by as the aircraft took off. They waved goodbye to their mentor, knowing this would be a difficult time for the X-man. In a world with so many new nightmares, it was now their responsibility to keep the dream alive.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Will you hurry the fuck up, Vertigo?! We've been looking through this junk for over two hours!" groaned an exasperated Arclight.

"Quit reminding me, Arclight!" said Vertigo in a more serious tone, "It's bad enough we didn't get picked for the Switzerland mission. Let's not make this mission worse by bitching about it."

Vertigo and Arclight were two women lucky to be in one piece. It wasn't long ago that Vertigo was in a jail cell at Fort Leavenworth and Arclight was presumed dead along with Sinister. They either shouldn't have been alive or didn't have much to live for to begin with. They owed this second chance they had been given to the Mutant Liberation Front. Once again, they had a chance to destroy this horribly unjust world that had left people like them behind to rot. however, that didn't make these missions any less tedious.

The Mutant Liberation Front was emboldened by their recent victory in Switzerland. They defeated the X-men and further crippled the human forces that would oppose them. The whole world now feared them. Toad's plan was unfolding better than they ever could have hoped. Their recent progress meant they could carry out the next phase of the plan and that's what led Vertigo to this seemingly unremarkable storage facility somewhere north of Omaha, Nebraska. It was one of the many small facilities once used by Sinister. He had resources that Toad deemed vital to their plan. And because of her history with Sinister, he put Vertigo in charge of obtaining them.

This led her to cross paths with Arclight again. Somehow, she managed to survive the Legacy Virus. For all they knew, she was the only Marauders that did. With nowhere else to go, Arclight joined the Mutant Liberation Front. She also helped lead Vertigo to this facility in the first place. They had been sifting through Sinister's old toys, looking for one item in particular.

"I don't mean to sound so impatient. I know I should be grateful after you tracked me down," said Arclight, who took a break from her searching, "How did you manage that again?"

"I have old friends who are great at keeping tabs on people. That's all I'll say," said Vertigo, who stepped up her searching, "You're lucky I needed you to find this place because you've been less than helpful ever since."

"I think I have a right to be disappointed," she argued, "Sinister screwed us all over and left the Marauders for dead. Then I agree to join this little club Toad has put together and I don't even get to be part of the fun stuff!"

"You mean beating the X-men?" said Vertigo as she stepped over a few old boxes.

"Don't tell me it doesn't bother you."

"I never said that it didn't."

"Well maybe you should make a bigger deal of it! If the Mutant Liberation Front is good enough to beat the X-men, then I want to be part of the action! It beats going on these boring scavenger hunts. At least Sinister let us blow stuff up along the ways."

Arclight loved to dwell and hold grudges. It was part of what made her so effective in the Marauders. It's also what made her an annoying partner. Vertigo didn't blame her for wanting another shot at the X-men. She couldn't help but be jealous herself at not being part of a battle that left the X-men defeated and humiliated. But she was willing to endure tedious tasks like this if they promised to pay off. Toad had delivered thus far with his plan. She was willing to see what else it could lead to.

"How much longer are you going to complain? I'd like to know when I'll get some help with these crates," said Vertigo as she looked over some of the larger boxes.

"Always strictly business," sighed Arclight, "You're just like my twin brother."

"Maybe I should have recruited _him_ ," she quipped.

"With the gig he's got, fat chance!"

"Well if you want to upstage him, help me with this. We're not leaving until we find the device Toad requested!"

"You're assuming awful lot about Toad's plan," Arclight pointed out.

"You're not giving him enough credit," retorted Vertigo, "The man may look like hell and smell twice as bad, but he treats us with more respect than Sinister ever did."

"He still hasn't given us all the details and that didn't exactly work out too well with Sinister."

"This time will be different," she said strongly.

"How can you be sure of that?" questioned Arclight.

Before Vertigo answered, she pulled off the cover of a large crate. It revealed a familiar label that included a magnet symbol and a series of coded numbers. It was a special label she saw before when working with Sinister. Toad had seen the same label while the Brotherhood worked with Sinister as well. That meant this tedious search may finally be over.

"Let's just say my certainty is growing with each passing day," said Vertigo ominously.

"What makes you say that?" asked Arclight skeptically.

"See for yourself."

Arclight stepped over the messy pile of boxes to meet up with Vertigo. At the same time, Vertigo used a crow bar to open the crate. The box was old so the top came off fairly easily. When she looked inside she saw a thick layer of padding, which she quickly peeled back to reveal a complex metal device at the bottom. It was about the size of an oven and had a very high tech look to it. When Arclight saw it as well, some of her skepticism waned.

"Okay, I'll say it. Toad's more ambitious than I gave him credit for," said Arclight.

"I'll call Gateway. We'll need help getting this thing back to the base," said Vertigo with an eagerness in her tone.

"Looks like we may get to blow stuff up after all!"

"I'm already looking forward to it!"

* * *

 **Up next: Impossible Odds**


	4. Issue 129: Impossible Odds Part 1

**Issue #129  
Impossible Odds Part 1**

* * *

 _In a world that hates and fears them, the X-men use their mutant powers to achieve Professor Charles Xavier's dream of a world where humans and mutants live in peace. That dream has endured plenty of nightmares along the way, but Xavier remained dedicated to it. Then that dedication came face-to-face with a devastating revelation. This time, it didn't come from the likes of Magneto or human bigotry._

 _Charles Xavier's health has had a profound affect on his life. He had to beat cancer twice while maintaining his duties to the Xavier Institute. During this fight, he underwent many risky treatments. But one of these treatments led to a powerful addiction to pain pills. The addiction was so devastating that it played a major part in the X-men's recent loss to the Mutant Liberation Front. Now once human/mutant relations are on the brink and for once, Charles Xavier won't be around to confront it._

 _In order to fight his addiction, Professor Xavier has stepped down. He placed Hank McCoy and Ororo Munroe in charge of the Xavier Institute. He also promoted Scott Summers to the role of Operations Commander. This means he'll be the one leading the missions. It is a task wrought with complications as the X-men's allies, such as the Mutant Security Agency, have turned against them._

* * *

 **Washington DC – Hard Times Café**

The news had been grim for the past few weeks. Ever since the Mutant Liberation Front launched their attack, it had been one crisis after another. After a while some people were hardened to it. There was only so much bad news the public could endure before they started tuning it out. Sooner or later, a change had to be made. That change came in the form of a speech by President Kelly that was broadcast on all the major networks.

" _This country has faced many tribulations. We've lost so much and yet there are forces out there seeking to take more. When it becomes apparent that our current methods cannot protect us, it is the job of the government and the people to fight back. That is why Congress and I have modified some provisions of the Mutant Security Agency. This department was tasked with holding mutants accountable to the law. But in wake of recent events, that role will have to expand. As such, the MSA will be scaling back its partnership with Genosha. It will also scale back it's association with Charles Xavier and the X-men. We cannot rely on others to protect us from terror. In the coming weeks, the MSA will work closer with our brave men and women in the armed forces. The cost of liberty is great, but the strength of the human spirit will always be greater."_

At this point, Scott Summers stopped listening. He heard enough of the speech to understand the challenges before him. As the X-men's newly anointed Operations Commander, he had the impossible task of maintaining civility between the X-men and the authorities. He began making trips back and forth to Washington DC. It was an uphill battle to say the least, but he wasn't completely without allies.

"I wish they would turn that shit off. The news has been replaying that speech every hour," said a disgruntled Captain Jack Freeman, who was working on his third beer.

"That's probably by design. It's President Kelly's way of reminding the people that he's in charge," said Scott, "He wants to be hero this time. He wants to be the one that stops the Mutant Liberation Front."

"Well at the rate he's going, he'll only be a hero to Stryker's old supporters and defense contractors."

"That's what we're hoping to prevent. That's also why I'm glad you agreed to meet with me like this."

"Don't be too flattered," muttered the Green Beret, "Since President Dick-Cheese took over, I'm taken about as seriously as Donald Trump."

Jack gulped down the rest of his beer. Of all the people President Kelly's new initiative affected, he was one of the hardest hit. He still couldn't be discharged due to General Grimshaw's influence, but he could be marginalized. Nobody in the MSA would touch him with a hundred foot pole. Even General Grimshaw had to keep his distance. That's why he called Scott Summers for this private meeting in a random DC restaurant. Everyone was making plans and he wasn't part of them. If there was any chance for him to make a difference in this battle, it was with the X-men.

Scott was grateful that Captain Freeman trusted him enough to seek help. He certainly needed it as he adjusted to this new role. He had to exchange his Cyclops uniform for a suit and tie so he could meet with the officials that Professor Xavier used to deal with. It was a different kind of challenge, but he still confronted it like any other mission. That meant using every available resource to put his team in a better position.

So far, the assessment was pretty bleak. President Kelly and General Grimshaw were trying to push the X-men to the side. They were shrouding themselves in a shell of secrets. It only took one slip-up from any side to make a bad situation worse.

"So explain to me how you and your schoolyard buddies are going to fix this," said Captain Freeman as he set aside his beer, "Forgive me ahead of time if I don't sound confident, especially after what you said about Professor Xavier being a junkie."

"He's not a junkie, Captain. He's sick. There's a difference," said the X-leader strongly.

"You're talking to a former stoner and drug dealer. I don't know much, but I know what makes a junkie."

"Regardless of what you think of Professor Xavier, he's now out of the equation. Like any sick man, he's getting treatment. We're just lucky that President Kelly was polite enough not to divulge that information. We're trying to keep it quiet."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," scoffed the Green Beret, "Revealing your biggest partner is in rehab kind of hurts your credibility."

"Whatever you or the President thinks of him, we're still not going to fix through this situation," said Scott, "The Professor once said politics can't be _fixed_. They can only be managed. Based on what you've told me, there's a lot to manage."

"Whatever you do, don't expect me to be your right-hand man. I'm not in a position to sabotage anybody's plans."

"I wasn't going to ask you to. That may not even be necessary," said the X-leader, "You say President Kelly has been listening to this CIA stooge, Henry Peter Gyrich."

"Stooge might be too kind a word," muttered Jack, "If you ever do cross paths with him, push him down the nearest flight of stairs. _That's_ how big a prick he is."

"I don't doubt that. We've done some research on him back at the Institute. He used to run Black Ops on Genosha when Cameron Hodge was still running things. He actually helped that psychopath imprison mutants. He also specialized in gathering intel on mutant communities all over the world. We suspect his activities provoked the Morlocks all those years ago."

"So he has a hard-on for mutants. Is that supposed to shock me?"

"At the very least, it should give us a reasonable expectation of his intentions," said Scott, "He's spent his career trying to neutralize mutants. We can expect him to use the Mutant Liberation Front as an excuse to launch something bigger."

"Any idea what it could be?" asked the Green Beret.

"Not yet, but I'm more concerned about General Grimshaw."

Captain Freeman suddenly felt the need for another beer. It wasn't too difficult for him to divulge what President Kelly was up to. General Grimshaw was a different story. He was the man that made him who he is. Without him, he wouldn't be a captain or a Green Beret or a soldier for that matter. Going behind his back like this was hard in a way he never expected.

"He's not going to go to the same extremes as the President," said Captain Freeman, "He wouldn't. I know him."

"It's not the extremes that worry me. It's Grimshaw's _competence_ that makes him a greater threat," said Scott, "Whatever he has planned, it's a given that he'll carry it out with much greater efficiency than the President. He made that clear on the day we met him. He's not our friend or our enemy. He fights the battles he deems important and I say this qualifies."

"I don't care what battle he chooses. I'm _not_ going to betray him."

"I don't want you to betray anyone."

"Then what do you call this?" scoffed the Green Beret, "You have any idea how many of the President's goons I had to avoid just to meet you here?"

"You came to me because the people you work for are in the process of making a big mistake. With the Mutant Liberation Front making such a mess, we can't afford that. And by we, I mean _everybody_ …human and mutant. I'm trying hard to fill the Professor's shoes. I don't have his credibility or charisma. That's why I need your trust, Captain. If and when someone makes that mistake, we need to be in a position to correct it."

Captain Freeman looked across the table and studied the X-leader. Scott Summers was certainly no Charles Xavier, but he had the demeanor of a trained soldier. That was something Jack respected. It was one of the reasons he would only talk to Scott and no one else in the X-men. That didn't make what he was asking any less difficult.

He was used to his country working against him. Now it was getting bad on a new level. Both President Kelly and General Grimshaw were bent on stopping the Mutant Liberation Front. He saw one too many signs that they were willing to blow the whole human/mutant conflict to hell. Like it or not, Scott Summers was his best bet for stopping this.

"My trust in you is shaky at best, Summers. But so far, you're the only one with his head on straight," said Captain Freeman.

"Does that mean you'll work with me?" asked Scott.

"As long as I don't have to work against General Grimshaw, I'm in," he sighed, "If we're going to screw anyone over, it better be Gyrich."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Scott with a light grin.

"So before I sneak back to the Pentagon and explain to them why I took an hour-long lunch, mind telling me the next part of your little plan? I'm still fuzzy on the details."

"It's a developing plan at best. I'm still adjusting to my role as Professor Xavier's unofficial lobbyist," sighed Scott.

"I'll settle for a goal of any sort."

"The goal has never changed," said the X-leader, "We're trying to preserve whatever peace is left between humans and mutants. I can say from experience that nothing good can ever come from a world full of pissed off mutants."

* * *

 **Hollywood, California – Two Week Ago**

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" exclaimed an enraged Arthur Centino.

" _Jesus Art, you don't have to yell!"_

"YOU JUST TOLD ME YOU LOST ANOTHER GIG ON THE SAME DAY I'M BEING EVICTED FROM MY APARTMENT! I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO YELL!"

It had been a very bad day for Arthur Centino. He was a man who was used to having good luck and lately his luck had been going downhill in every possible way. He was an aspiring actor with a pretty face in a town that had plenty of them. The odds of anyone making it big in Hollywood were remote at best, but that was why Arthur believed he would succeed.

In addition to having the body of a male model, he was a mutant. His powers involved some complicated quantum effect he didn't pretend to understand. All he understood was that somehow it made him extremely lucky. He could change the probability of something happening in his favor. It helped him get lucky growing up in Olympia, Washington. He was a street smart kid who had to fend for himself without a lot of parental help. Everything seemed to go his way when it came to contests, sports, or women. He thought it would help him become a famous movie star. Now his agent was telling him his luck had finally run out.

" _Try and take it easy, babe. This just isn't a good time for mutants. I'm sure you've seen the news."_

"I did…when I had an apartment," said Arthur, still seething with discontent.

" _Then you know people are a bit…well, hesitant when it comes to mutants. The Mutant Liberation Front has been to your kind what 9/11 was to Arab actors. All those prospects I told you about changed their minds the minute news broke about the Switzerland attack. It just isn't a good time to be a mutant in any business, let alone show business."_

"You said I was good enough to beat the odds!"

" _And I meant it. But these are odds you can't change. This is something you'll have to weather. It'll blow over. I'm sure of it! Until then, you've gotta keep pushing that legendary luck of yours_ , _even if that means going to every bingo tournament on the West Coast."_

"Funny, I heard you use that exact same bingo joke three months ago," muttered Arthur.

" _Sorry I haven't had time to come up with new jokes, Art. I don't know what else to tell you. A new opportunity will come along. I'm sure of it. I'll let you know as soon as something comes up!"_

"Spoken like a true Hollywood agent."

Arthur didn't wait for a response. He had heard enough from his agent for one day. He turned off his phone and spent the next few minutes fuming outside his apartment complex. He was three months behind on his rent and had just been evicted. He had less than fifty dollars in the bank, having spent most of his money on acting lessons and auditions. His career seemed to be over before it even began.

"Push my luck, he says. This city screws over even the lucky people. And I'm supposed to push it when I'm flat broke and out of work?" he muttered as he sat down at the curb.

It was beyond frustrating. Arthur went out of his way to avoid the whole human/mutant conflict. He just wanted to be an actor. Unfortunately, his agent made the bone-headed decision to use his mutant status as a way to set himself apart from the competition. He was told that it could be a publicity boon. It helped that he didn't look inhuman and his powers allowed for more risky shoots that other actors wouldn't attempt. It seemed so logical. Then the Mutant Liberation Front came along and the logic turned to stupidity.

No amount of luck could stem the fear that had gripped much of the world. Even he couldn't get by on his luck forever. It could win him a few bucks at a casino and score him some beautiful women along the Sunset Strip, but it wouldn't win him the success he craved. He needed luck of a very different kind now.

' _Come on…there has to be a way to push my powers a bit further. Isn't there some way I can improve the chances of me getting that special call that every actor dreams of?'_

Arthur concentrated hard. His left eye flashed, which happened when he used his powers. He wasn't sure why that happened. He could care less if it gave him results. At first it didn't seem to do him any good. Then his cell phone started buzzing, surprising even him in the process.

"Hmm…guess it is possible."

Arthur eagerly answered the phone. The number was listed as unknown so it couldn't have been his agent.

"Hello?" said into the receiver.

" _Is this Arthur Centino? The actor for which I hear has quite the lucky streak?"_

"This is him. Always on the look out to share that luck on the big screen," said Arthur with new excitement.

" _Ah, good to hear. I'm calling on behalf of Mojovision Productions. I don't expect you to have heard of us. We're somewhat of an upstart. Is that an issue?"_

"As long as you're not a gay porn company, that's fine with me," replied Arthur.

" _Then I'll skip right to the business aspect of this conversation. We have an exciting new production in the works. It's a television show that requires a very special set of skills from its actors."_

"What kind of gig? Are those _special skills_ you mentioned codewords for mutant powers?"

" _I'm not obliged to get into details. I'll just tell you it's new, it's exciting, and it has the potential to turn a long-shot actor into a major star. Now are you interested or not?"_

It sounded too good to be true, even by Arthur's standards. Hollywood was full of unscrupulous people that made big promises that rarely panned out. He had crossed paths with many of them. This could certainly be another one, but he was not in a position to pass up a new opportunity.

"Don't bother contacting anyone else. I'll take it," he said.

" _Wonderful! Now follow these instructions very carefully. We've already made preparations and we hope to start shooting very soon!"_

* * *

 **Las Vegas – One Week Ago**

Allison Blaire saw her music career take many turns. She had gone through some pretty devastating lows and some pretty exhilarating highs. And for a while, it seemed as though she was cementing her place in stardom. Then the Legacy Virus took all the energy out of the entertainment business and the Mutant Liberation Front derailed any hope of a comeback.

"So the Mirage gig is also canceled. That makes four in the past two weeks," said a beleaguered Alison Blaire.

"I'm doing everything I can, Ali. There just isn't a lot of demand for a mutant act," said her agent, Kirby Jackson.

"I think you meant to say they were too spooked to do anything mutant related."

"I never said that."

"I may be a bleach blond pop star, but I'm not stupid," said Alison dryly, "I once had the top-selling song on iTtunes and string of music videos that nearly crashed YouTube. Then the Mutant Liberation Front comes along and suddenly everyone forgets about me. Come on Kirb, even MC Hammer's star didn't fall this quickly."

For once, Kirby didn't give Alison an excuse. That pretty much summed up the fortunes of the Dazzler tour. When the economy was booming and mutants were simply controversial, she experienced her biggest success. The incident with the X-men turned her into a national sensation. Her first album surged on the publicity and she became one of the biggest acts in the country. Even during the Legacy Virus, she used her music as inspiration for those who had died. And just when it seemed she was back on track, the Mutant Liberation Front struck.

Now the angry protests that used to block her performances turned to genuine concern. The Mutant Liberation Front seemed to strike everywhere. Nobody was safe. Since so many mutants had been displaced by the Legacy Virus, any one of them could be working with them. Her stardom made her a big target. The tabloids used to run stories about her doing drugs and dating fellow celebrities. Now they were running stories about her being involved with the Mutant Liberation Front. And her romantic history with Lance Alvers of the Brotherhood of Mutants certainly didn't help her case. Even if they were complete lies, they scared people away from her music.

This led her to put her latest tour on hold. She thought she could get back to her roots and do gigs in Las Vegas. Even her history with certain resorts wasn't enough to land her any shows. She was a walking PR nightmare. Her career was in free fall and she wasn't ready to let it go.

"Ali baby, you know I love you. We've ridden the Dazzler tour to the top of the mountain together. We've tasted the kind of success most acts only fantasize about," said Kirby in a more serious tone.

"Kirby don't…" groaned Alison, burying her head in hotel pillows.

"We have to face facts. The Mutant Liberation Front has changed the rules of the game. People are scared and nobody knows what will come of the whole mutant issue. If and when it blows over, we'll have another shot."

"After all the bad press we've gotten? Do you really think peoples' memories are _that_ short?" questioned Alison.

"We gotta hope for the best and prepare for the worst. You've had a great ride, Alison. You wanted to be a star. You became a star. You've made enough money off your gigs to take some time off and wait out this storm."

"I'm not jaded enough to contemplate retirement."

"I didn't say you should retire," he said quickly.

"I'll say it again, Kirby. I may be blond, but I'm not dumb," she said strongly, "I _want_ to perform. I _need_ to perform. It's not just what I do. It's who I am. You're my agent. Find me a gig! So long as it's not a strip club in an old porno theatre, I'll take whatever we can get!"

Alison was putting Kirby in quite a position. He watched as his biggest act lay face down on her hotel bed, wallowing in their misfortune. She had a genuine passion for her art. The money was secondary. That made her special, but it also made her difficult. She was always craving more gigs and there was only so much he could do as an agent.

Kirby was prepared to leave Alison to cool down for a bit. Then his Blackberry started ringing and Alison looked up from the bed.

"That better be the Bellagio un-canceling my show this weekend," said Alison.

"It's an unknown number, Ali. Hold on while I check this out," he said.

Alison watched as Kirby stepped back for a moment to take the call. She tried to listen in, but it was hard to make out. She sensed Kirby was trying to protect her from further disappointment. He couldn't blame her. She was a lot more anxious than she cared to admit. The last time she talked to her father, he suggested she come home for a week. She had thought about it at times, but she wasn't ready to go running home yet. She wasn't ready to stop being Dazzler.

While she listened, she noticed Kirby's demeanor shift. It may or may not have been a good sign. Alison listened closer. Then with newfound energy, he turned around.

"Ali babe, how would you feel about doing a light broadcast gig for an upstart production company?" he asked her.

"Whatever it is, take it!" said Alison as she got off the bed.

"You don't want to hear the details?" asked Kirby.

"To hell with the details! So long as there's a stage and an audience, I'm in!"

* * *

 **Mojovision Studios – Present**

The official Dazzler tour-bus arrived in Los Angeles early in the morning. When it pulled up to the designated studio in West Hollywood, Alison was leaning out one of the windows in anticipation. It didn't look like much. In fact the studio looked like it had been renovated and painted over from an older building. There were a number of empty buildings around it as well. This could have been a bad sign or simply a product of being a new company.

" _This_ is Mojovision Studios?" scoffed the driver of the bus, who also happened to play in the Dazzler band.

"Don't start complaining. We can't afford to lose another gig," said Alison, "Kirby said someone would be here to greet us and I'm not going to waste my time whining."

Alison didn't even wait for the bus to fully stop before getting out through the front door. The rest of her band could go over the details with Kirby. She was intent on meeting whoever was brazen enough to hire a mutant act at a time like this.

She jogged across the parking lot to the front entrance. As she drew near she noticed a few security guards and some neatly dressed personnel in business suits. It was similar to what she had seen at other studios. Among them she noticed one figure who was dressed differently. He was a young man with medium-length blond hair in a strange-looking spandex jumpsuit. It looked like a uniform for a fighter pilot. Since no one else seemed to be approaching her, she confronted him first.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Domo?" she asked.

The man turned around in a somewhat shaky way. He was wearing these unusual sunglasses and seemed unusually stiff, as if something had shocked him.

"I…I…Longshot odds," he stammered.

"Uh…do you speak English, pretty boy?" said Alison dryly.

"We apologize, Miss Blaire. Mr. Centino is having a _rough_ morning," came a voice.

Alison turned around to see a middle-aged Asian man in an Armani suit approaching her. Next to him was a young Asian woman carrying a dark briefcase. They came off as somewhat stiff, especially for Hollywood types.

"Please forgive my tardiness. I am Mr. Domo," said the Asian man, "We spoke over the phone yesterday. And this is my assistant, Miss Domo."

"A pleasure to meet you," said the young Asian girl.

"Likewise," said Alison, putting on her professional demeanor, "So Domo and Domo? Is this studio family operation or something?"

"Oh Domo is not her real name, but while she's on duty she insists on calling herself Miss Domo," said Mr. Domo.

"That's…odd, but I guess loyalty goes a long way in this town," said Alison.

"More than you think," said Mr. Domo, "My boss, Mr. Adams, instructed me to guide you through your orientation. We wish to begin production as soon as possible."

"Oh believe me, I'm ready to start performing!" she said confidently, "As you can imagine, it's been tough for mutant acts lately. I really appreciate Mr. Adams giving me chance."

"Mr. Adams isn't afraid to think outside the box. It's how he hopes to make Mojovision the new standard in entertainment success," said Mr. Domo.

"I'm all for high hopes. So what exactly does he have in mind?" asked Alison, "My agent said this was some kind of extreme sports show. We didn't get too many details so I'm not sure how my band and I are going to get set up."

"We'll concern ourselves with the logistics later," said Mr. Domo with an ominous grin, "As for the details, I think it's best we show you. For that, I'm sure Mr. Centino will be happy to oblige."

What happened next caught Alison completely off guard. The strange man with blond hair came up behind her and grabbed her with his powerful arms. It wasn't a typical crazy fan embrace by any stretch. This was an outright attack.

"Oww! Hey, let go of me!" she shouted, "Who do you think you…"

"Hurry…run," said Arthur in a shaky.

"Still struggling, are we?" said Miss Domo, "I guess I should have increased the power."

"Power?! The kind of gig is this?"

As Alison struggled, she used some nearby sound to shoot off some energy bursts. One of them ended up knocking the sunglasses obscuring Arthur's face. When Alison saw his eyes she gasped in horror.

"Oh my…"

"I believe that should provide a useful clue," said Mr. Domo.

It looked someone wrapped a headband made of wires around the young man's face. His eyes were forced open and the veins in his head were throbbing. From the wires, there were a series of red sparks going into his head. These sparks seemed to control the young man's body. He clearly had no control over what he was doing. Dazzler tried to break free, but it was no use.

While Arthur had her in his grasp, Miss Domo opened the unmarked case she had been holding and took out another headband. It looked identical to the one Arthur was wearing, only fitted for someone else. Despite Alison's struggling, the young woman calmly approached the bound pop star and forcibly put it on her. The moment it was applied to her head, the wires in the headband activated.

"Somebody help me! Please I…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried out.

"Do not struggle. It'll only intensify the pain," said Miss Domo in a tone every bit as calm as her boss.

Within seconds, the wires in the headband probed into Alison's head and a wave of painful shocks surged through her body. Every limb went rigid, as if every muscle became cramped. She tried turning back towards her tour bus for help, but she noticed some of the security personnel from the building already surrounding it. They forced Kirby and her band mates back, shoving them back into her tour bus and locking the doors. There was no one who could help her.

Alison continued writhing in pain before she eventually fell to her knees. At this point, Arthur let her go. She was still conscious, her eyes wide-open in a vacant gaze. However, she could not move or speak. She was completely docile and that was just what Mr. Domo needed.

"Our main attraction has been subdued, Mr. Domo," said Miss Domo flatly.

"With less-than-expected difficulty, no less," said Mr. Domo as he stood over Alison's body, "I'll inform Mr. Adams that we're ready to proceed. Mojovision is will go live this evening."

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Den**

It was a surreal moment in the history of the X-men. For the first time, the team was conducting themselves without the guidance of Professor Charles Xavier. While classes and training did not change much, the mere knowledge that he wasn't around was difficult. It was just as difficult trying to lay low after their failure in Switzerland. News about the Mutant Liberation Front's triumphs was everywhere and it kept getting worse by the day, so much so that some of the X-men tried to avoid it.

"Seriously Jean? Over 300 channels and you insist on watching C-SPAN?" commented a restless Bobby Drake.

"There's a documentary about the French Revolution on the History Channel that's more interesting than this, luv," said Betsy, who was sitting next to Bobby with a pile of books.

"Not that I wouldn't mind something more exciting, I think we should keep up with what's going on in Washington. With the Professor on Muir Island, the future of mutant affairs is now on Scott's shoulders," said Jean as she watched the broadcast intently.

"After spending eight hours in class, you're _still_ obsessing over the news?" sighed Betsy.

"That or seeing Scott in a position of power makes her hot," commented Kitty, who was sitting across the room and working on her laptop.

"Are you going to tell me you don't find authority just a little bit sexy?" joked Jean.

"Seeing as how you're telekinetically gripping the remote, I'd say it's nearing fetish territory."

Jean shrugged off Kitty's remark and went back to watching the broadcast. There was a major debate in the House of Representatives about mutants and Scott was in attendance. He had been in Washington all afternoon and was doing his best to fill Professor Xavier's shoes. It was not an easy role for anyone, but Jean saw some good coming from this challenge. As the leader of the team, this seemed like a logical progression and Scott was doing as well as anyone could expect.

However, the others weren't so enamored with Scott's new duties. Betsy, Bobby, and Kitty were burned out from class. Hank and Ororo were now running the institute and insisted that they catch up with their studies. It seemed logical since they were always behind, but there was only so much catching up they could do. This afternoon was supposed to be a much needed break. Jean had finished her latest bio test and Kitty was still catching up on her laptop while Bobby and Betsy were trying to relax.

"Maybe I should've opted to pay Warren another visit," sighed Betsy, "It would be a nice change of pace between Miss Munroe's classes and Mr. McCoy's training."

"Speaking of fetishes, how is our favorite feathered friend?" asked Bobby.

"I'm…not sure," sighed Betsy, "He's been doing okay. Better than he was a month ago, that's for sure."

"I've tried emailing him. He's not too talkative anymore. I don't think he even laughed when I sent him that joke about Toad's body odor."

"His sense of humor is recovering slower than the rest of his body," she said, "I'm really starting to worry about him. He was such a charmer when we first met at the club. Now he's so vulnerable and it feels like I'm the only one he opens up to."

"Maybe that's a good thing," suggested Jean, "Usually when someone is vulnerable, they're more honest and open. And if he's reaching out to you that must mean he cares about you."

"Go back to your power fetish, luv. I'm not sure we're at _that_ point yet," said Betsy distantly, "Although I sometimes sense that if I don't help him, he'll make another stupid decision."

"Warren has never been known for thinking things through...especially when beautiful women are involved," said Bobby, "If it gets bad, there will be signs. But for now, your greatest concern should be when Mr. McCoy asks us to test that new Danger Room scenario he's working on."

If only Betsy could share Bobby's confidence. Even though he and Jean had known Warren longer, she was still the one he turned to. He made himself sick in more ways than one. Since Professor Xavier left, she spent most of her free time talking to him. He was doing only marginally better since she last visited and there was little indication that his health was improving. It left Betsy with many uneasy feelings.

Betsy was content to rest her eyes and so was Bobby, who only recently stopped taken medications for his concussion. While Jean continued watching attentively, Piotr walked in from the kitchen. He was as restless as the others, having spent most of his time in the Danger Room or gym. He sat down next to Kitty, who still had her leg in a cast.

"Good evening, Katya. How is your leg?" he asked her.

"Healing _way_ too slowly," she said, looking down at her cast, "Even with alien technology, Mr. McCoy says I have to keep the cast on for the rest of the week. Even by then he probably won't let me back in the Danger Room."

"Consider yourself lucky. Since Logan left this morning, I've been helping Comrade McCoy with his latest Danger Room program."

"Logan left without telling anyone? There's a surprise," said Kitty, rolling her eyes.

"I wish he hadn't. A healing factor would have been nice this afternoon," said Piotr, rubbing his head a bit, "I won't say the new scenario is a work-in-progress. I will only say the so-called glitches Beast is trying to resolve are painful even with metal skin."

"Believe me, I'd trade places with you if I could," sighed Kitty, "I feel like I'm going crazy just sitting around like this. It's great I'm actually caught up with class, but I'm not used to sitting in front of a computer screen all day!"

"If you're looking for excitement, you can try your luck in the kitchen," offered Piotr, "Miss Munroe agreed to let Remy make dinner tonight. I barely escaped before he could offer a taste of his famous Royal Flush chili."

"Ooh, remind me to order a pizza later," cringed Kitty, "The last time I ate that stuff my taste buds were fried for three days."

"I have no desire to put my stomach through such rigors either. Perhaps a better plan is for me to take you out for dinner tonight. If you are really this restless, a night out might be just what we both need."

Kitty smiled at Piotr's suggestion. Ever since the Legacy Virus, he was learning the intricacies of being a good boyfriend and learning them well. All those issues about the darker parts of his past weren't holding them back anymore. Their relationship had developed into something stable and genuine. It was good for both of them, especially when the mood of the team was so tense.

"Suddenly my leg doesn't feel that sore anymore," she said while offering a coy gesture to her lover.

"Is that a yes or nyet?" quipped Piotr.

"My Russian is still a bit rusty, so I'll just wait while I finish up some stuff online. Then I can limp up to my bedroom and plan our little…"

Kitty's response trailed off. She was already in the process of closing down her online assignments when something caught her eye. Piotr was taken aback for a moment because Kitty wasn't easily distracted when it came to talking about dates.

"What is wrong, Katya? I hope you are not changing your mind," said Piotr.

"Don't sweat it, Petey. We haven't been dating _that_ long," she replied, "Something's wrong with my laptop. I keep getting these weird pop-ups. Now it's not letting me close anything."

"Pop-ups?" said Bobby from across the room, "You've been swapping videos on Facebook again, haven't you?"

"Don't start, Bobby. You're the one who watches YouTube videos of shark attacks during Miss Munroe's lectures," said Kitty as she continued struggling with her laptop, "It looks like I'm not the only one getting this pop-up. I wonder what's so important that subliminal advertising isn't enough?"

Kitty attempted to shut down every program she was running. At this point Piotr grew curious as well. On Kitty's screen, there was this strange live-feed video that kept coming up every time she tried to close it. Kitty was pretty tech-savvy so this was cause for concern. At one point she was ready to shut the whole computer down. Then one of the pop-ups started streaming a new video and this time it was much more jarring.

" _Welcome to Mojovision Productions! Where there are no rules and the stakes are always high!"_

A series of images flashed on the screen, many depicting the face of a man whose eyes alone was enough to turn anyone off his product. Along with these images were some ominous graphics that were disturbing even by internet standards. Kitty's eyes widened as she saw more of the feed. Piotr grew concerned as well. This didn't look like pop-up they could easily ignore.

"Uh…guys?" said Kitty, "You better come take a look at this!"

* * *

 **Mojovision Studios – Control Booth**

"Hello world! Mojovision has officially arrived and the world of entertainment will never be the same!" proclaimed an imposing figure in an overbearing voice.

"We've already broadcast the introduction video, Mr. Adams. We stopped recording over five minutes ago," said Mr. Domo in a flat yet exasperated tone.

"I know we have, Mr. Domo. I just feel like saying it out loud again. I never got this sort of thrill while working at Chandilar Enterprise. I want to savor it before I'm too busy counting the ad revenue."

The enthusiastic voice of Matejovsky Adams masked the serious tasks that Mojovision Studios had undertaken. Mr. Domo and his assistant were in a strict business mentality, as was the vast support staff. This was a crucial moment for the company. Their first broadcast was about to go live and it was as ambitious as the ego that made this possible.

Matejovsky, or Mojo as others called him, was not a typical Hollywood visionary. He certainly didn't look the part. He stood six-and-a-half feet tall and was quite obese, weighing at least three-hundred and twenty pounds. His skin was very pale and his hair was white, but it wasn't because he was old. He was an Albino who carried himself with the kind of arrogance that only Hollywood could breed. But some were willing to contend with that arrogance in order to put together this daring project.

The control room was organized like a NASA command center. It had TV monitors mounted on every wall and an array of computer terminals throughout the room. This was not the kind of equipment that could be found in an ordinary studio. Much of it was so advanced that it wasn't set up for handling a TV production. However, Mojo had made the necessary adjustments. It took many years and a substantial amount of his personal fortune, but it was about to pay off in a big way.

At every terminal was a neatly dressed analyst wearing a headset. They all had a similar demeanor to Mr. Domo. On every monitor was production data ranging from internet traffic to broadcast signals. The mood was tense and Miss Domo was leading the team.

"Our analysts have established live feeds on every major network and a few private networks we managed to hack," reported Miss Domo, "Our ads have already gone viral. Facebook and Twitter are abuzz with our production. The latest report indicates our web-traffic is a few hundred gigabytes below our threshold."

"Do me a favor and expunge all negative words from your vocabulary. From here on out, I only want to hear how this production is re-writing the entertainment game," said Mr. Adams as he gazed at the monitors in anticipation, "I went through a lot of trouble to acquire this hardware. It's a decade or so ahead of the competition so your people should have their hands in every communications hub on the planet!"

"There's only so far we can go with ads, Mr. Adams," said Mr. Domo, "We need to get the content streaming in order to reach the levels you're aspiring towards."

"Please Domo, call me Mojo. By the time we're finished, I'll have all the _mojo_ in Hollywood!" he proclaimed, "You and your overpaid IT boys worry about keeping the uplink active before the FCC barges in. I'll provide the content in abundance!"

"That's assuming our two stars will last," said Mr. Domo, always the pragmatist.

"You underestimate their worth. I never would have chosen them if I didn't know they could handle the _other_ hardware I acquired. Speaking of which, it's time to boot up the preliminary program. I want a feed going into the main stage in two minutes!"

"Right away, sir," said Miss Domo.

The young woman guided the army of analysts to their next set of tasks. They were closing in on the big moment. Mojo made his way to the front of the control booth where he had set up a series of one-way windows that overlooked the vast stage below. It didn't look like much from his perspective. At the moment there was large opening that stretched the length of a dozen football fields and stood a dozen stories high. It seemed bland. But once the show began, it would be a very different story.

From this vantage point, Mojo stood atop a circular platform. Moments later a series of hovering cameras shot up from one of the consoles. These were the size of basketballs and very advanced. No other production company had equipment like this to work with and Mojo had every intention to take full advantage of them. As the cameras settled around him, Mr. Domo handed his boss special microphone.

"We're ready to go live, Mr. Mojo," said Mr. Domo.

"Excellent!" said Mojo as he fixed his suit and tie, "Proceed with waking our stars. It's time captivate the world in the name of Mojovision!"

* * *

 **Mojovision Studios – Main Stage**

Alison Blaire was living a nightmare. Everything that had just happened was too crazy to be real. She was conscious, yet not in control of her body. She couldn't move or talk. She could barely think. Her thoughts were so jumbled and spacey. It was like being in a dream that she couldn't wake up from. She only regained some sense of coherence when she felt someone rip off the strange metal headband that had been forced on her earlier.

"Get up! I know your head is probably killing you, but you need to get up!" said an urgent voice.

"Hnn…am I still dreaming?" groaned Alison.

"If I say yes, will you spare me the nervous breakdown?!"

Alison fought of dizziness and nausea to return to her feet. Her vision cleared and she recognized the figure that was yelling at her. It was Arthur Centino, the man she met outside the studio earlier. He was no longer wearing that strange headband that rendered them paralyzed. It looked like he had been alert for a while and was trying to figure out what was going on.

In their paralyzed state, someone had moved them into this strange open area. They were standing in the middle of a vast room that consisted of gray walls, a domed ceiling, and no doors. Somewhere along the way Dazzler noticed someone had changed her clothes. She was wearing this elaborate, skin-tight spandex body suit. It was cut in a revealing way, not unlike her old showgirl costumes. Except this outfit had these strange metal wires weaved into them. Arthur's had the same design, indicating they were equally screwed.

"Please tell me this is just some elaborate ploy by a deranged fan," she groaned.

"Sorry, but deranged fans don't go to lengths like these," said Arthur, "Now are you going to buck up or am I going to have to drag you around by your hair?"

"Okay, first of all, who the hell do you think you are?" said an appalled Alison, "And second, do you know who you're talking to?"

"Of course I know who _you_ are, Allison Blaire. I saw your last Rolling Stone cover where your thong was showing. And to answer your first question, I'm Arthur Centino since you obviously forgot. As a mutant actor who can't get arrested in this town, I shouldn't be offended. Then again, these are extreme circumstances!"

"You're an actor? And a mutant?" she said, now even more confused, "How the hell did you get caught up in this? And what the hell is _this_ anyways?! "

Alison quickly got her answer when a large holographic figure formed above them. The whole ceiling turned into three-dimensional screen, depicting the oversized frame of Matejovsky "Mojo" Adams. Along with his appearance came a series of hovering cameras. They quickly surrounded the two mutants. They also contained speakers that helped project the oversized figures booming voice.

" _Welcome to the world of Mojovision, my new superstars! I am Mojo, the host and visionary behind this groundbreaking series!"_

"Please tell me I'm being Punked," groaned Alison, "At least then I would get to meet Aston Kutcher."

"I don't know what sort of _entertainment_ you're selling, fatso! But count me out! I'm an actor! Not a guinea pig!" spat Arthur.

" _I don't recall giving either of you a choice. This is not some bland game-show or some coarse reality TV ploy. I've watched for years as TV, movies, and all forms of media decline into utter filth. No one is willing to push the envelope anymore! Instead the mindless masses are content to watch grainy videos on the internet of talentless nobodies humiliating themselves. Well I refuse to accept that! So I've gathered the many resources I've attained through years of working in field of advanced holography and put together a program like no other! Watch as a new era literally forms before your eyes!"_

Arthur and Alison were as upset as they were confused. With Mojo's image still hovering above them, the world around them became wavy and blurred. They watched as the bland gray arena transformed into a new scene.

It took on the form of something right out of a sci-fi show. They now found themselves in deep space standing on an asteroid. In front of them was an alien planet with pink clouds and a red sun. Behind them was a massive alien ship that looked like it was copied from an old episode of Star Trek. They even felt the floor beneath them move. It didn't feel artificial in the slightest. It felt so real they nearly lost their balance.

"Ugh…did we just get drugged or something?" groaned Alison.

"I wish," groaned Arthur.

" _Do NOT adjust your set! You are not dreaming, but it's the next best thing! Mojovision productions employs the most advanced hardware in what I call augmented reality. What you see looks, feels, and even smells real. I could go into the advanced particle physics that allow for such feats, but who wants to watch a show about that? This is entertainment! Not education! All you need to know is that these majestic projections can hurt you as if they were real. Allow me to demonstrate!"_

From the alien ship behind them, a massive door opened. And from that door a dozen insect-like robots came flying out. They let out horrific screeches while their eyes glowed bright pink. They flew right towards Arthur and Alison, quickly surrounding them and hovering a mere ten feet over their heads. At first the two mutants froze, not sure what to make of it. Then one of the robot's eyes lit up and fired a powerful energy blast at them.

"Holy…" gasped Alison.

"Duck already!" exclaimed Arthur.

Having to utilize his luck powers, Arthur shoved Alison away from the blast. He narrowly avoided being struck. His street smarts kicked in with his acting skills and he rolled with Alison away from the robots. By the time he was back on his feet, Alison was still in shock.

"Whoa…that was _too_ real!" she groaned.

" _Precisely! That's your primary motive as entertainers. To be real in a world of bland reality! This is what Mojovision shall produce! On one side, a struggling actor with uncanny luck! On the other, a well-known pop star in a situation she desperately wants to escape! Both stuck together and caught up in an endless struggle! To survive is a long shot at best! In fact, that's what we'll call it! Dazzler and the Longshot! The action! The drama! The sex appeal! All being broadcast live for the world to see!"_

"I don't know what you are or aren't taking pal, but you need to up the dosage!" yelled Arthur.

" _There's nothing crazy about it. The market is ripe for this kind of entertainment! The Mutant Liberation Front has put mutants on everyone's mind! We're going to tap into that market and milk it for all it's worth! So with an encrypted signal and a line to every major broadcast frequency on the planet, let the show begin!"_

Mojo's holographic image faded, leaving Alison and Arthur to fend for themselves. A series of blaring alarms went off. More hovering cameras emerged from the ground, zooming in on them as they took in the scene. From the alien ship, more compartments opened. Two dozen more insect-like robots buzzed towards them, their eyes glowing with menacing firepower. Alison and Arthur started backing away, looking around for any possible escape.

"So uh…Longshot, huh?" said Alison.

"Actually, my name is Arthur. But right now, I don't think that matters," he said as he watched the robots surround them.

"Any idea what we should do?"

"Well running sounds like a good way to start, but I'm open to suggestions!"

With no time to linger, the two mutants sprinted away from the alien robots as fast as they could. The deadly robots followed them, firing off more concentrated energy blasts that narrowly missed. There weren't too many places to run in this exotic setting. There weren't many places to hide and no clear means of escape.

With little direction in mind, Arthur and Alison traversed the rugged terrain with the menacing robots buzzing behind them. They managed to make it into a maze of boulders and hills, providing them some cover against these creatures. Arthur had to use more of his luck powers to keep Alison from slowing them down. She was nearly hit by energy blasts on three occasions, adding to Arthur's frustration. Being a pampered pop star, she was not used to running for her life like this.

"A little burst of speed would be helpful right now!" shouted Arthur as one of the alien robots narrowly buzzed past them.

"You're not…being helpful!" she panted, almost losing her balance again, "Need to…catch my…breath!"

"For someone who dances half-naked on stage, you're in lousy shape!"

They Arthur tried to push her forward so they could take cover behind a bolder. This time his luck powers weren't enough. Alison tripped over on the rocky terrain, nearly falling flat on her face. Arthur grunted in frustration and tried to pull her up. Then one of the alien robots buzzed right over them and threatened to blast them.

"Come on, Diva! Move already!" urged Arthur.

"It's official! This gig blows!" she grunted.

Her anxiety gave way to frustration and in a burst of anger, she used the noise from the robot's screech to form a series of bright energy bursts. When they hit each robot alien, they sparked briefly before blowing up. It surprised Arthur, but not enough to stop him from dragging Alison by her collar behind a bolder for cover.

"Damn…you should lead with that next time!" said Arthur.

"Sorry, but I'm a singer! Not a super-hero!" she retorted, "I'm used to entertaining people with my powers! Not blowing things up…at least not intentionally."

"Well you'll have to change your act if you want to get through this! I'm lucky, but if I have to drag you around by your hair, then neither of us is making it very far!"

Alison's frustration continued to grow as more alien robots started swarming from the ship. She just met this guy and already he was belittling her.

"Hey! I'm no less pissed than you are, _Longshot_! I don't care how lucky you claim to be, but we're stuck in this crazy show!" she reminded him, "The only way we're going to make it through this is if we play by Mojo's crazy rules!"

"Playing by crazy rules only leads to more craziness! We need a better plan than _that_!" retorted Arthur.

"Well like you said earlier, I'm open to suggestions! But so long as you've got the luck and I've got the firepower, we can buy ourselves time!"

Another round of energy blasts rained down on them, striking the bolder and forcing the two mutants to the ground. Arthur didn't like the idea of fending for this overprivileged diva. Then she showed off her powers again, unleashing another light burst as an alien robot flew right over them and was hit. Attitude or not, she had some firepower to go along with his luck. And they were going to need that if they were going to get through this.

"Fine…we'll try and make this buddy cop thing work!" he said.

"Then I say we skip the let's-stick-together speech and start running again!" said Alison, "If we're going to fight back, I'll need my share of lucky shots!"

"I'll take care of that, but only if you promise set aside your own ego and work with me here! You're not a pop star in here! You're a target, just like me!"

"Deal!" said Alison, "That doesn't mean this sucks any less!"

Now that they were on the same page, Alison and Arthur focused on the challenge before them. They ran out from behind the bolder and into the line of fire. More robot aliens swarmed around them. Alison unleashed a barrage of energy bursts. Arthur added to them by using his luck powers to ensure those bursts hit their targets. It helped clear their immediate surroundings, giving them plenty of room to run. For a moment, it looked like they were getting the upper hand. Then in the distance a new alien ship appeared.

"You _can't_ be serious!" groaned Alison.

From the new ship, a fresh wave of aliens emerged. This time they were not flying robot insects. Instead, they were horrifying humanoid creatures with slimy tentacles for faces and claws for hands. They each stood around six feet tall and had this slimy goop dripping down their skin. It looked as disgusting as it smelled. Dozens of them leaped down from the ship and onto the rocky terrain where they set their sights on the two mutants.

"I'd say that's pretty damn serious!" said Arthur.

"How much luck can you manage against those?" asked Alison.

"Not enough to avoid running! Let's go!"

With alien robots above them and alien monsters in front of them, Alison and Arthur ran for their lives. Mojo was not making it easy for them. He was completely in control. If this madness really was being broadcast all over the world, then hopefully somebody would be disgusted enough to come do something about it.

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Den**

"Whoa…and I thought American Idol was dangerous," said a bewildered Bobby Drake.

"And to think I actually used to admire American TV. Now I'm not so sure," said Betsy.

"On behalf of all Americans, I formally apologize for this insanity," groaned Kitty.

It was a bizarre spectacle. Everyone had crowded around Kitty's laptop as the Mojovision broadcast was streaming live from the internet. It caused such a commotion that Ororo and Remy rushed in from the kitchen to see what this was all about. Hank joined them soon after, having been summoned from the lower levels by Ororo. They were in agreement with Kitty, Bobby, Betsy, Piotr, and Jean. This was disturbing on a new level.

"Is this really being broadcast all over the world?" asked Ororo, unable to turn away from the computer screen.

"Near as I can tell, it's all over the web. It's already up to twenty million viewers on YouTube and growing by the second," said Kitty, who was tracking the stats.

"Guess watching a couple of mutants fight for their lives is entertaining to some folk," commented Remy.

"It's not just the internet either. Check this out!" said Jean, who was across the room standing in front of the TV.

The rest of the team looked up and saw what Jean was referring to. In addition to the internet feed, this twisted show was being broadcast on live TV. It showed Arthur and Alison fighting off a wave of alien creatures. At one point Arthur was surrounded. He had to deck one of the aliens across their slimy face in a graphic scene that was disturbing in every detail. It was too twisted to be real, but it was there for everyone to see.

"What channel is that, Jean?" asked Piotr.

"It's one of eight that are now broadcasting this garbage," said Jean as she flipped through a few channels, "I'm not sure if they're doing it on purpose, but I image that twenty million is growing even _faster_."

"I bet they're just hoping that they get to see a couple of mutants butchered," said Betsy.

"I'm pretty sure the FCC has a policy against snuff films," said Bobby.

"For mutants, they may make an exception," said Kitty.

"While I hope that isn't the case, this Mojovision it is sparing no expense in making a spectacle," said Hank as he took a closer look at the TV broadcast, "There's no way those affects are typical CG effects. The hyper-realism and detailed environment suggest quantum-vectored holography."

"Which to non-Nobel Prize winning physicists would mean?" asked Bobby.

"They're using the same technology that we use in the Danger Room," Hank clarified, "Seeing as how very few people have access to that technology, the implications are quite distressing."

"Distressing enough for someone at the MSA to do something about it?" asked Ororo.

"Doubtful," said Jean, "For all we know, they're writing this off as some overblown publicity stunt."

It was an unusual predicament. This was not an attack by the Mutant Liberation Front or a conflict with some mutant-hating extremist. This was a publicity nightmare from someone with a sick imagination. Two innocent mutants being used as cannon fodder for mindless entertainment was something the X-men couldn't allow.

"Please tell me we gonna do something about this," said Remy.

"I already got a text message from Scott," said Jean, whose phone went off while everyone was watching, "He's already prepping the X-jet. He expects us to be suited up and ready for battle as soon as he swings by."

"I would expect no less," said Ororo, "We must stop this madness before it gains a following!"

"The saddest part is this isn't the worst idea for a TV show," sighed Bobby.

"It's still top five, homme," said Remy.

Jean turned off the TV, signaling the rest of the X-men to get moving. The only exception was Kitty, whose leg was still in a cast. She attempted to get up anyways only to be thwarted by Hank.

"Don't tell me. You're making me stay behind, aren't you?" groaned Kitty.

"Kitty, your leg isn't healed yet," coaxed Hank.

"So what? Scott still has his ribs wrapped in bandages!" she retorted.

"This is no time to argue who has a greater pain tolerance. Someone must stay behind and monitor the broadcast. I'll set you up in the War Room before we depart."

"Do I even need to describe how unfair that is?"

"Katya…" said Piotr, who lingered behind after the others had run off, "You're already hurt. There is no need for you to risk further injury."

"I hate it when you give me that puppy-dog look," groaned Kitty.

"Listen to your significant other, Kitty," urged Hank, "We can handle this. Someone needs to stay behind and unless you can convince Logan to take your place, you'll have to fill that role."

"Like _he's_ going to be any less helpful," she muttered.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll make it up to you when this is over," said Piotr, "We'll go on that date and I'll take you to your favorite restaurant. I'll even buy you desert at that bakery you like."

Kitty was still not thrilled with the idea. Looking down at her leg, she cursed her body for not healing faster. Frustration aside, Mr. McCoy and Piotr had a point. She would only be a liability. It wasn't like they were going up against the Brotherhood or the Mutant Liberation Front either. They were just going to pull the plug on this disgusting excuse for a TV show. It still didn't make being sidelined any less annoying.

"It better be a fully loaded cheesecake," she muttered.

"That's my, Katya," grinned Piotr.

"I'll conclude that we have an understanding, Kitty," said Hank, "While Mr. Rasputin goes to suit up, I'll set you up in the War Room. There's a special task I need you to complete. If these people are using the same technology we utilize in the Danger Room, it's vital we do a few broadcasts of our own."

Kitty reluctantly followed her teacher while Piotr ran off to join the others. If she can't contribute with her powers, she might as well use her computer skills. She was no super-hacker, but if someone else was using their technology, then it may give them an edge.

* * *

 **Mojovision Studios – Main Stage**

Arthur Centino and Alison Blair managed to survive the first round of Mojo's madness. As Dazzler and Longshot, they endured an onslaught of alien monsters and robots. They were surrounded and cornered at one point. It forced Longshot to push his luck further, making it so the robot insects malfunctioned at just the right time. This caused them to shoot the slimy alien humanoids that were trying to attack them. It bought them a long enough window for Dazzler to hit the rest with her energy blasts. For a moment, it seemed they could catch their breath. Then Mojo changed the rules.

Now the two mutants found themselves in a new setting. It was a foggy night with a large moon hovering overhead. Under this creepy ambiance, they found themselves standing in a vast graveyard surrounded by old tombstones. From these graves, an army of zombies crawled up from the ground and attacked.

" _Brains…must eat brains!"_ one of them said.

" _Mutants…so yummy!"_ said another.

"From sci-fi to horror in less than ten seconds! Mojo's swinging for every demographic!" said Longshot as he narrowly escaped the grasp of three hungry zombies.

"I almost miss the killer aliens!" grunted Dazzler as she tried to blast her way through six more figures, "These guys aren't making nearly as much sound! I'm a little low on firepower here!"

"I'd help you if I could, but luck isn't very destructive last I checked!"

Longshot continued to improvise, his eye flashing constantly to change the odds in his favor. As one zombie lunged for him, it ended up impaling itself right on a jagged tree branch. Two more went for him and he narrowly escaped their grasp. All the training he did for action roles was paying off in ways he never expected. As he rolled along the ground, more zombies shot up from the ground. He had to kick away their reaching grasp, backing away towards a freshly dug grave. In a stroke of luck he didn't cause for once, he happened to back right into a shovel and pick-axe.

"Guess that can be destructive as well," he grinned.

Longshot grabbed the pix-axe, having to wrestle it away from an emerging zombie. He began swinging and hit one zombie right in the head, causing it to fall. Two more tried to sneak up behind them. He took them both down, hitting one in the head and getting the other in the neck. This cleared a fresh path for him. Picking up the shovel along the way, he ran back towards Dazzler.

The beleaguered pop star was still trying to fight off the zombie hoards with her powers. She kept unleashing barrages of energy blasts. However, they were smaller and less potent than the blasts she used against the aliens. These zombies didn't screech like those aliens did, giving her less sound to utilize. And her own frustrated grunts weren't enough to augment the blast. This allowed the zombie hoards to get uncomfortably close.

" _Flesh…must eat!"_

"This is almost as bad as doing gigs at biker bars!" groaned Dazzler.

Three zombies attacked her. She fell back, blasting all three of them enough to stun them. However, she ended up backing into a zombie that grabbed her by the hair. Immediately she was pulled back and felt sickening breath of the undead figure.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Get it off me! Get it off me!" she cried out.

"Close your eyes and cover your mouth, Diva!" yelled Longshot as he approached.

Just as the zombie was about to bite into Dazzler's neck, Longshot swung hard with the shovel. He struck the zombie right in the head, hitting him so hard that it caused some of his necrotized flesh to splatter. It covered part of Dazzler's hair and face. She nearly vomited on the spot, falling to her knees and resisting the urge to hurl.

"Ugh! I think I got some in my mouth!" she gagged.

"Still not as bad as having your brains eaten! Now get up!" urged the aspiring actor.

Dazzler needed a moment to collect herself. Longshot had to grab her by the collar again and drag her along with him. He discarded the shovel, keeping the pick axe in the other hand as he led her away from the approaching zombie hoards. A few lone zombies tried to get in their way. He took them down with the pix axe or ran right past them, using a little extra luck to ensure they missed. He led the bewildered pop star through a series of dead bushes and trees. They eventually arrived at a large stone mausoleum.

"Hnn…slow down! I think I left my stomach a hundred feet back!" groaned Dazzler.

"You'll have to look for it later. We need to take a page out of those zombie survival video games and work together!" said Longshot as he looked up at the structure.

"I don't even play video games and I hope that doesn't involve hiding in a tomb!" she exclaimed, "For all we know there are more zombies inside!"

"Who said we were going to hide in it?" he replied, gripping the pick axe more intently, "If I remember your screaming earlier, your power involves turning sound into zombie-killing blasts, right?"

"I hope you're going somewhere with this."

"Say I made some extra sound for you…like maybe a large stone structure collapsing on itself. Would you be able to turn that racket into a blast capable of sending these flesh bags back to their graves?"

"Damn, and I was hoping you actually had a plan," groaned Dazzler, "Never mind the fact I've never done it before! How do you expect to bring down a stone tomb with nothing but a pick axe?"

"Let me worry about that. Can you do it or not? Answer me now so we go back to running aimlessly through this mess!"

Dazzler still hadn't recovered from getting zombie brains all over her. Longshot was looking at this two-story stone mausoleum like he could really bring it down. It seemed impossible. Everything about this day seemed impossible. Looking back towards where they came from, she could see the army of zombies closing in on them. One extra-large energy blast should at least buy them some time. She usually saved those extra potent blasts for the finales in her concerts. Unless she wanted to keep running until she collapsed, she needed to try.

"Fine! I can do it!" said the pop star as she stared down the zombies, "If you're going to bring that thing down, you better start chopping!"

"Trust me, with a little luck you can bring anything down!" said Longshot intently.

While Dazzler waited anxiously, Longshot ran up to the mausoleum. It was a pretty big structure, lined with every type of gothic imagery. It was nearly two stories tall and likely made of granite and marble. It was not the kind of structure that went down easily.

"A few lucky shots! That's all I need!" grunted the aspiring actor.

His eye flashed again. Then he swung the pick axe and struck the base of the mausoleum. By whatever lucky forces, it caused a series of cracks to form all throughout the structure. It didn't bring down the building, so he hit it again. More cracks formed, causing more instability at the base. All the while, the zombie hoards were getting closer.

"Any time now, Mr. Lucky!" exclaimed Alison.

"Just one more!" he said confidently.

With another flash of his eye, Longshot swung the pick axe as hard as he could. This time the lucky shots added up. A series of deafening rips echoed through the graveyard as the stone fractured. The whole mausoleum was coming down. When Longshot saw this, he ran back toward Dazzler as fast as she could. He could tell she heard the deafening noise.

"Do it, Diva! Let her rip!" urged Longshot.

"Here goes…" she said with bated breath.

This was a new feat for the pop star and one she wasn't wholly confident about. She set all doubt aside and concentrated her powers in a way she had never done before. As the building behind her crumbled in a series of loud rumbles, Dazzler used the sound to form a bright ball of energy between her hands. With each successive rumble, the ball grew bigger. The zombies were a mere thirty feet away. Their numbers were overwhelming and they were ready to tear into them.

" _Mutant brains!"_

" _Must consume!"_

"You want star power, Mojo? _Here's_ your star power!" yelled Dazzler.

As the noise from the crumbling mausoleum peaked, the determined pop star unleashed her energy blast. It was by far the biggest blast she ever attempted. When she let it go, it lit up the gloomy graveyard in a blinding white light. That light quickly expanded outward like a wave, unleashing the devastating energy in a wide arc. Once this wave hit the incoming zombies, they were cut down like weeds. Some were snapped right in half. Others were sent flying like rag dolls, tumbling around until their necks snapped.

It was all over in a matter of seconds. Dazzler was left drained, but the plan succeeded. She and Longshot stopped the zombie attack, giving them a chance for a much needed breather. Dazzler was content to collapse onto the ground. Longshot was there to catch her, keeping her on her feet and helping support her as she caught her breath.

"Damn…and I thought the name Dazzler only described the crazy clothes you wear on stage," said Longshot.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she grumbled.

"I was going to tack on a few thank-yous and comment how you're tougher than I thought. But I could go back to belittling you if that would make you more comfortable."

Dazzler managed to smile. He had that Hollywood charm, even under these extreme circumstances. She wasn't sure if he was just trying to sound strong or if this was just who he was. By working with him, they pulled through, at least for now. It helped make this unplanned partnership all the more vital.

"Look, I'm sorry if I sounded like your babysitter back there. I'm as thrilled about this gig as you are," said Longshot in a more honest tone.

"Don't apologize. I'm the over-pampered the singer who was desperate for a show. Guess it was only a matter of time before someone took advantage of me," sighed Dazzler.

"That's Hollywood for you. Just be glad you're not a mutant actor," he grumbled, "I came to this town thinking I could be the next big action star. Then the Mutant Liberation Front stopped those dreams cold in their tracks. Hell, a few days ago I was kicked out of my apartment."

"Are you telling me your life story to make me trust you more?"

"I think I just proved how valuable that trust can be," he pointed out, referring to the mausoleum, "You don't know me. And I only know you from your last TMZ interview. Like it or not, we have to play Mojo's game. The only way we stand a chance at surviving is if we work together."

"That still sounds like a losing battle to me. That Mojo creep is making all the rules and playing us like puppets. How are we supposed to beat that?"

"The same way any struggling musician or aspiring actor beats anything," explained Longshot, "By playing along and waiting for a lucky break. When it comes, we take advantage of it!"

"And if it doesn't come?" questioned Dazzler.

"It'll come. Trust me," said Longshot, his eye flashing to reassure her.

He was asking a lot of her. Having been down the arduous road to stardom, she understood where he was coming from. She had to survive countless failed shows before she got the lucky break that made her a star. Now she had to survive a show of a different kind. This was no act. This was survival. Longshot was someone who was still on that arduous road she once labored through. She had to meet him along the way if they were going to make it through this.

"Okay," she sighed, now more focused than before, "You better be as lucky as you are charming, Mr. Longshot."

"You're not the first girl to say that to me. Although you are the most famous," said Longshot with a slight grin.

"My fame means squat right now. I officially accept that," said the pop star strongly, "I promise to stop playing the part of the whinny prima donna, but only if you promise to stop playing the part of the egotistical tough-guy."

"Well I am an actor last I checked," he shrugged.

"There's no room for acting. We're not in Hollywood. You're not that kind of guy. If you were, you would have left me to those aliens. I don't need an actor. I need a guy I can trust. Can you play that role?"

She no longer sounded like a famous singer. She was as determined to get through this as Longshot. Being in Hollywood often meant taking on a different persona. He had been in that aggressive, self-promoting persona since he arrived. That wasn't going to do him any good here. He had to be the guy who survived working his way out of Olympia, Washington from nothing. So long as Dazzler was trusting him, he needed to do the same.

"Fine, I'll do my part. And that's not an acting pun," said aspiring actor.

"Glad that's settled. Now would you mind letting go of me? I finished catching my breath a minute ago," she said with an awkward grin.

"Oh uh…sure," said Longshot awkwardly.

He almost forgot he had been holding her up since he caught her. Even with newfound trust, it was hard to forget that she was a beautiful woman and he was a man prone to awkward moments. He let go of her and had to look away for a moment so he didn't come off a bigger jerk than he already had.

This moment of awkwardness was short lived though. Just when it seemed they were catching their breath, they heard a loud howl across the cemetery. From the devastated trees, several new creatures emerged and they weren't zombies either. They were another horror cliché and of a very dangerous variety.

"Now he's throwing werewolves at us?" groaned Dazzler, "I miss the zombies already."

"Still beats alien robots," said Longshot as he took on a more alert poise.

The snarling and howling escalated. The two mutants watched as a dozen wolf-men prowled through the cemetery, closing in on them with predatory intent. The first one to emerge stood atop a pile of unmoving zombies and set its sights on the two mutants.

" _RRRROAAAAARRRRRRR!"_

"We're going to have to start running again, aren't we?" groaned Dazzler.

"They aren't making more noise than a collapsing mausoleum. So I'd say yes!" said Lonshot, who was already running.

"Figures," said the pop star as she ran closely behind him, "That lucky break you mentioned better happen soon! I'd rather not relive every horror movie ever made! I'd like to have some energy left to take down Mojo!"

"You will! That fat tub of lard can't hide forever!"

* * *

 **Mojovision Studios – Control Booth**

Mojo Adams was literally drooling as the numbers came pouring in. He was making entertainment history. Millions of people all over the world were captivated by his inaugural project. Watching two mutants fight for their lives was a ratings bonanza. It involved life-threatening violence and extreme exploitations in illegal technology, but if this was what the public wanted he was more than happy to provide it.

In addition to the numbers, he watched his two stars shine in their performance. They survived the first of Mojovisions many obstacles. Not only were they providing the over-the-top action that this production demanded, they were developing a certain chemistry as well. That chemistry was sure to further boost the ratings. At their current pace, they would shatter broadcast records for decades to come.

"Yes! Bring the fans of Lifetime and Bravo in with that scintillating chemistry," seethed Mojo, "Oh how I wish I had two sets of eyes! One to watch our two shining stars thrive! Another to watch these ratings reports!"

"Our latest tally has us in the 50 million range," reported Mr. Domo, who remained more reserved than his animated boss, "And that's just domestic. We're still trying to ascertain how many international viewers have tuned in."

"We've hacked our way into several networks in South America and Asia," said Miss Domo from one of the consoles, "Exact figures have not been compiled yet, but early estimates indicate viewership over the 47 million range."

"We're getting into Super Bowl numbers people!" proclaimed Mojo, "What about our ad revenue? How many zeroes can we expect in the final number?"

"Through our online ad campaigns alone, the figure has exceeded 30 million dollars and is growing by the second ," said Mr. Domo, using a tablet computer to go over the reports, "We've been imposing other ads within our broadcasts. Several companies are paying millions for ten seconds of face time."

"Then double the asking price! Tell them our audience is reaching historic levels and they'll need to pay a premium if they want to be part of it!"

"Our marketing team is already on it. However, we have gotten some rather nasty inquiries from the likes of the FCC," added Mr. Domo.

"Oh please! Nobody has taken those clowns seriously since they introduced the concept of a _wardrobe malfunction_. Put them on hold and keep them there for all I care!"

"They may not be the only ones we should concern ourselves with," said Miss Domo, "Our online activities have earned us the ire of every major network, one of which includes your former employer at Chandilar. It is only a matter of time before they call their friends in the government to come after us."

Mojo refused to come down from his exhilarated state, but the mention of his old associates at Chandilar was cause for concern. Sustaining a production this big was certain to make them a target. They had to be prepared if they were to profit from this venture.

While Mojo was still ecstatic at the incoming ratings data, one of the consoles near Miss Domo started blaring. One of the analysts that monitored incoming threats had detected something. Or more specifically, they detected _someone_. Mr. Domo approached to console and saw what they were facing.

"This time has arrived sooner than expected, Mojo," said Mr. Domo, "Putting two mutants in a death trap and broadcasting it live has attracted attention from others with more pull than the FCC."

"Unless federal regulators started wearing spandex, I assume you're referring to the X-men," said Mojo, not taking his eyes off the main monitor.

"I did warn you that using mutants in this endeavor would attract their attention."

"And I took that into account, Mr. Domo! I have every intention of dealing with the X-men. If they play their part as I've anticipated, our ratings will explode to Big Bang proportions!"

"And if they _don't_ play their part?" asked Mr. Domo.

"Oh they will! I'll see to it!" said Mojo ominously, "Or in a more accurate way, my lovely assistant will see to it!"

Mojo snapped his fingers, signaling one of the analysts to open the door to his right. Once that door was opened, a new figure entered the control room. This figure was a woman with some very unwomanly features. She was tall, standing over six-feet. She had a well-developed frame that was covered by skin-tight uniform similar to the ones that Longshot and Dazzler were dressed in. She wore a special helmet that contained a unique eye censor. But her most distinguishing feature of all were six extra arms, each wielding a different weapon.

Her presence prompted Mojo to finally turn away from the monitor. He smiled as the multi-armed woman approached. She wasn't too thrilled to be in his presence. She wasn't overly disgusted either. She understood her role and so did Mojo.

"I hope you're ready, Rita," said Mojo.

"You know I haven't gone by that name since you busted me out of prison, Mojo," she said strongly.

"My apologies…Spiral," Mojo corrected himself.

"That's better. And yes, I'm ready! Those X-men screwed up the uprising on Genosha that I went out of my way to be a part of. As far as I'm concerned, they deserve to get humiliated on global TV."

"And they shall!" he promised her, "They are on their way as we speak and I expect you to roll out the red carpet for them just as we planned!"

"I will and I won't be subtle either," said Spiral menacingly, "Just make sure the cameras are rolling when they're begging for mercy!"

With simmering anger, Spiral stepped back and was consumed by a ring of blue light. This light transported her out of the Control Room and into position. In addition to her arms, she could teleport over a considerable distance. That skill would prove valuable once the X-men arrived. It was sure to be a spectacle that Mojovision would capture in all its glory.

"Places everybody!" Mojo announced, "Act Two of the show is set to begin! Dazzler and Longshot have proven themselves worthy stars! Now they get a supporting cast! For the sake of our audience, let's make it a spectacle they'll never forget!"

* * *

 **Up next: Impossible Odds Part 2**


	5. Issue 130: Impossible Odds Part 2

**Issue #130  
Impossible Odds Part 2**

* * *

 _Born with extraordinary powers, the X-men fight for peace and understanding in a world that hates and fears them. But now they must now endure that fight without Professor Charles Xavier. His health ravaged by an addiction to pain killers, he chose to step down so he could get treatment. Now this team of gifted youngsters must find a way to bring order back to a world spinning out of control._

 _It started with the Mutant Liberation Front. This team of mutant extremist launched a series of attacks that have crippled infrastructure and disrupted the global economy. A renewed fear of mutants has sent the human/mutant conflict to crisis levels. But in spite of that fear, some seek to exploit it._

 _Where some see fear, Mojo Adams sees entertainment. Under the guise of Mojovision Productions, he's put together an extreme survival show utilizing technology similar to what the X-men use in their Danger Room. Two unlucky mutants, Alison Blaire and Arthur Centino, must play Mojo's game and survive on live TV. The broadcast has been streamed all over the world and millions are tuning in._

 _Wanting to avoid another publicity nightmare, the X-men set out to pull the plug on Mojovision. However, the team is not at full strength amd the scars left by the Mutant Liberation Front means the X-men must improvise._

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – War Room**

"This sucks on so many levels!" groaned a frustrated Kitty Pryde.

She still couldn't believe it. The X-men were going on a mission to stop Mojovision and she was sidelined. Usually something this important required the whole team. It wasn't unusual for someone like Logan not to be present. He often had his own personal missions that kept him distracted. Kitty took pride in always trying to contribute, but her broken leg limited her ability to do so.

As a result, she was left behind while everyone who didn't have one too many broken bones went to pay Mojo a visit. Beast gave her a few tasks to complete. Even though he claimed they were vital to the mission, it didn't make getting left behind any less agonizing. It certainly didn't help that she had to keep an eye on the broadcast through the War Room computer.

" _You saw it here first, folks! Dazzler and Longshot have successfully endured the zombie attack and fended off an army of werewolves! What lies next for these two intrepid mutants? How much longer can they hold out? Stay tuned as the action, the drama, and potential romance continues to unfold live! Email or text your support for Mojovision productions! Standard text rates apply and a base fee for all displayed messages will be added as a surcharge! Now back to the action!"_

"Shameless promotions and mindless brutality," sighed Kitty, "TV has reached a new low and it doesn't even involve fart jokes. I swear if I have to watch much more of this I'll go as crazy as Magneto."

She tried to look away, but it was like a horrible train wreck. No one could ignore it. Dazzler and Longshot were in yet another bizarre and life-threatening situation. First they fought aliens. Then they fought zombies and werewolves. Now they were fighting killer robots in a post-apocalyptic future. Longshot was holding his own, using a spare metal rod to impale a Terminator-like robot through the head. Dazzler fought back with more firepower, firing off waves of dazzling energy blasts. They were both starting to show signs of fatigue. There was no way they could keep this up forever. For all they knew, Mojo would keep throwing disasters at them until they were killed on live TV. And that would definitely set back mutant relations at least another two decades.

This gave the X-men all the more reason to shut this crap down. Given the recent events surrounding the Mutant Liberation Front, some may actually enjoy seeing mutants killed in such a spectacle. Kitty sank into her seat in the War Room, awaiting her next round of instructions.

" _Miss Pryde, I hope you're not sulking. I have what you need and will send it momentarily,"_ said a voice through the War Room computer.

"Does it matter, Miss Tessa? Am I allowed to be pissed off and still run this auto-strike program Beast told me about?" grumbled Kitty as she opened a communication line.

" _I would rather you remain focused. I've been monitoring the Mojovision broadcast as well. I too feel my IQ slipping with every second. That's exactly why we need to make sure this works. If Mojovision is using Danger Room technology, then this special program is critical to the X-men's mission."_

"Is this program critical enough to undo the damage this crap will do to everyone who watches it?"

" _I'm sorry, Miss Pryde. There are limits to even the greatest of intellects."_

It didn't sound too promising. Kitty wasn't expecting a miracle. Mr. McCoy said he had a hunch. He didn't claim it was a full-fledged solution.

Kitty watched the secondary screen as Tessa sent her a special program via email attachment. She finally managed to turn away from the broadcast to access it. She would still rather be with the others. Tasks like this were usually reserved for Professor Xavier, who often stayed behind for missions that required the full team. It was yet another harsh reminder of his absence. Kitty tried to set that aside as she began running the program.

"This thing better work fast," she mused, "I'm sure Mojo won't pull the plug without a fight. Too bad I can't be there to see that fat-ass's face when the X-men cancel him for good!"

* * *

 **Skies Over Los Angeles – Aboard X-Jet**

The X-men were closing in on Mojovision studios. The smog-filled skies of Los Angeles were almost a welcome sight. In the time it took for Cyclops to pick up the rest of the team, Mojo's broadcast captivated another fifteen million viewers. Disgusting it may be, thrusting Dazzler and Longshot into an extreme situation had plenty of appeal. The prospect of seeing two mutants die on live TV was too appealing for a lot of people.

Cyclops, Phoenix, Beast, Iceman, Storm, Gambit, Colossus, and Psylocke were all too eager to put a stop to it. For much of the flight, they monitored the broadcast through the X-jet's computer uplink. They also kept in touch with Shadowcat back at the mansion, who was feeding them additional data. It was a sad and twisted moment for the X-men's mission.

"Our first mission since the Professor stepped down and it involves shutting down a TV show," said Iceman, "Is that ironic or pathetic?"

"I vote none-of-the-above," said Psylocke.

"I'm sure Wolverine would love to sharpen his claws on an asshole like Mojo," added Iceman, "Yet once again, he's MIA. Where is he again?"

"Does he even watch TV?" asked Colossus.

"I have no idea on both counts," said Phoenix from the front of the jet, "I tried calling him twice and went straight to voicemail. I guess he's busy with whatever he ran off to do this morning."

"Should we be worried?" asked Storm.

"Not more than usual," she sighed, "I figure if something was _really_ wrong, he would have dropped a few hints. Logan isn't one for subtlety."

"He's not the only one," said Cyclops from the cockpit, "I'm more interested in what's wrong with this Mojo Adams. Someone who puts mutants in snuff films has at least _half_ as many issues as Wolverine."

"Your reasoning may be valid, Cyclops," said Beast, who was in the co-pilot chair, "Shadowcat just sent me a data-file from one of Lilandra's associates. And I think it's safe to conclude that Mr. Adams's issues are almost as disturbing as his tastes in entertainment."

The X-jet flew in lower, passing over the famous Hollywood sign down below. They were about to confront this deranged man and needed to know what they were up against. They weren't about to be caught off guard like they were with the Mutant Liberation Front.

"How disturbing we talkin' about here?" asked Gambit, "Remy's met plenty of folk who get their kicks watchin' people die. There be plenty of room for places in between."

"I would say that Mr. Adams occupies a place all his own," said Beast, "According to his official file, his full name is Matejovsky Santonio Adams. Mojo is the nickname he earned as a chess prodigy growing up in Eastern Europe. Technically, he's a mutant too. An Albino to be precise. But he won't show up on any Cerebrum scan."

"That explains why he looks like a crackhead version of the Pillsbury Doughboy," said Psylocke, "I bet he was never on the Friends of Humanity's hit-list."

"That's more than likely. Albinism doesn't require the X-gene. His appearance is only one of his many defining traits, which include a 169 IQ and three PHDs. He graduated secondary school at 13. He graduated college from the Ukraine at 17. Then he spent three years at Cambridge, earning himself a spot in their advanced particle physics department. I read over some of his old papers. It's safe to say we're dealing with someone who is as intelligent as he is outspoken."

"Yet he decided to make a reality show?" said Cyclops skeptically.

"That doesn't sound very intelligent to me," said Phoenix.

"That was long after he got a job working for Chandilar Enterprises, where he has spent the past several decades turning his brilliance into advanced technology," said Beast.

"Chandilar? Isn't that the company Lilandra Neramani ran?" asked Storm.

"The very same," he affirmed, "Mr. Adams was their top researcher in the field of optics, quantum computing, and particle physics. He is largely responsible for developing the breakthroughs that make the Danger Room possible."

"So _he's_ to thank for all the soreness, bruises, and broken bones," said Iceman dryly.

"You could say that and he could have made a good name for himself with this venture alone. But even during this more innocent time of his life, there were signs that he was a bit…unstable."

"Oh this ought to be plenty disturbing," said Gambit, rolling his eyes.

Hank scrolled to the bottom of the report. It was here where the details of Matejovsky Adams's life got sketchy.

"According to one of Lilandra's associates, Mr. Adams was rather _ambitious_ about how to implement his research. Merely contributing to science wasn't enough for him. He wanted to use his holographic technology in the entertainment field. It seemed like a reasonable venture at first, but then he started conducting a few unsanctioned tests. He used company resources to create special effects that were so real that they caused serious injuries to his test subjects."

"Does that make him a mad scientist or an eccentric director?" asked Psylocke.

"He's likely a little of both. And Chandilar shared those sentiments," said Beast, "About four years ago, Adams was fired for allegedly stealing significant amounts of company hardware."

"Yet he's not in jail or an insane asylum?" questioned Iceman.

"I emphasize the word _allegedly_ because it was never proven. Therefore, he was never convicted."

"And once again another bloody sod slips through the cracks of the legal system," groaned Psylocke.

"Well you did say he was smart. I'm sure if he's guilty, he figured out how to get away with it," said Phoenix.

"That would explain how he's been able to equip Mojovision Productions with Danger Room technology. In the time after his dismissal, he fell off the radar. It appears he pooled the money he earned from his various patents at Chandilar into a blind trust. From those funds, he started his studio and has spent the last few years putting together this nefarious broadcast."

"So where do mutants factor into this madness?" asked Colossus.

"That's where the details get rather inane," sighed Beast, "From what I gather, Mr. Adams has no side in the conflict between humans and mutants. He merely used mutants because they have peoples' attention at the moment."

"So if Justin Bieber or aliens from Mars were inspiring all this fear and hatred, _they_ would be the ones caught up in this mess?" said Iceman.

"By following his twisted logic, this appears to be the case."

They were clearly dealing with a very strange yet very dangerous man. Mojo didn't appear intent on upsetting human/mutant relations. He was just a crazy visionary who wanted to make a spectacle. It was a different kind of enemy, but one that still posed a major threat.

"I don't care how twisted his logic may be. We need to stop this guy whether he calls himself Mojo or Matejovsky," said Cyclops.

"I prefer Mojo. It'll be easier to pronounce while I'm beating the piss out of him," said Psylocke.

"We also have to keep in mind that two innocent mutants are caught up in this," reminded Cyclops, "We've crossed paths with Alison Blaire before. We've seen the kind of danger she attracts. Our first priority is to protect her and whoever her unlucky co-star is so Mojo can't use them as hostages. And since we're dealing with Danger Room technology, we need to find a way to shut it down as well."

"All while on global television, no less," added Phoenix.

"Nothing like a little extra scrutiny to raise the stakes, non?" commented Gambit.

"All the more reason to avoid making the same mistakes we made against the Mutant Liberation Front," added the X-leader, "This is our first mission without Professor Xavier. I know it still feels weird, but we need to prove to the world and ourselves that we can handle it! Mojo is probably expecting us to interfere. So we'll have to gain an edge by being more resourceful."

"We've already taken the first few steps, Cyclops," said Beast, "Sage and Kitty are utilizing the resources on their end to help us put a stop to this. However, he'll still need to put ourselves in the line of fire."

"That is probably the only part that _isn't_ messed up," said Colossus.

"No matter how messed up it may get, I believe we're ready for this, Cyclops!" said Storm, "You're the Operations Commander. We'll follow you're lead."

"Then get ready to enter the spotlight, X-men!" said the X-leader as Mojovision Studios came into view.

The X-men held on as the X-jet circled around the building in preparation for the attack. From the outside, it didn't appear to have a clear entrance. That didn't matter. They would make one if they had to. The sooner they could stop Mojo's broadcast, the better. Cyclops was about to take it into a hover mode and lead the team into battle. Then without warning, a strange blue light appeared at the back of the jet and Spiral emerged.

"Late as always, X-men! You _have_ been losing your touch!" she said with a grin.

"Shit! Somebody contain her!" barked Cyclops.

"Oh this can't be good!" groaned Iceman.

"I have a special message from Mojo. He says prepare for your close-up!"

Before any of them could even get out of their seats, Spiral utilized her powers to teleport the X-men. Cyclops, Phoenix, Iceman, Beast, Storm, Gambit, Psylock, and Colossus each felt an ominous blue ring form around them. And in an instant, they were transported away from the X-jet to an unknown destination.

* * *

 **Mojovision Studios – Main Stage**

The X-men reappeared in an exceedingly unforgiving environment. They were now standing in the middle of a decimated city with buildings that looked like they had been hit with bombs and streets that were filled with cracks. Above them was an eerie twilight with a bright red sun. In every direction there was nothing but destruction. It was as confusing as it was disorienting.

"Whoa…what just happened?" said a dazed Colossus.

"Either we've been transported to the future every Terminator movie warned us about or we're standing in the middle of Mojo's insanity," said Phoenix as she looked around.

"I haven't heard anyone say 'come with me if you want to live' yet so I guess that narrows it down!" said Cyclops as he put his hand on his visor in preparation.

As the X-men took in their new surroundings, Spiral emerged atop a pile of rubble about a hundred feet away from them. When she appeared, she had weapons in each of her many hands that included four guns and two swords. She stared down at Cyclops, Phoenix, Iceman, Beast, Storm, Gambit, Psylocke, and Colossus with a predatory scowl. She had been waiting for this chance for quite some time.

"Smile for the cameras, X-men! You've officially joined Mojovision's inaugural broadcast!" she proclaimed.

"You almost sound proud of that," scoffed Psylocke as she formed a psionic blade.

"I assume that little exercise in teleportation is not solely part of Mojo's act. You're a mutant, aren't you?" surmised Beast.

"Were the extra arms not enough of a clue?" said Spiral.

"If that's true, then what the hell are you doing helping a creep Mojo?!" asked Iceman.

"I'm simply returning the favor of screwing you over!" she replied ominously, "I was on Genosha the day you had to butt in and ruin everything! As far as I'm concerned, you did our entire race a disservice! What better way to punish your treachery than humiliating you on global television?"

Some within the team who took part in the Genosha uprising now remembered her. She was one of the many mutants who watched Magneto's plan fail because of them. She was obviously not satisfied with what happened after and was looking for an opportunity to see the X-men fail as well.

"Just what Remy needs, another crazy femme that holds a grudge," muttered Gambit.

"And you didn't even get to sleep with her," commented Psylocke.

"That be her loss. Although with those arms, it probably ain't worth it."

"At least she'll save us the trouble of finding someone who can lead us to Dazzler and Longshot!" said Cyclops as he prepared his visor.

"Oh come now, X-men! Where's your sense of theatrics?" scoffed Spiral, "Say what you will about Mojo. He's always in control!"

Spiral kept grinning as several large shadows passed overhead. The X-men looked up to see a hoard of oversized killer robots. They knew they were of the killing variety because instead of arms, they had two massive cannons attached to a large triangular body with a large red light in the center. They had no legs to support themselves, using a constant thrust of rocket exhaust to keep it air-born. It didn't have the same presence of a sentinel, but they all set their sights on the X-men as if having taken commands by Spiral.

" _Mutant life-forms detected. Must destroy. Must destroy,"_ the robots all blared.

"You do realize you're doing an even greater disservice to our kind by participating in this blood sport, right?" Storm yelled towards Spiral as the X-men were surrounded.

"With the Mutant Liberation Force running rampant, it can't get much worse. At least I had the good sense to make Mojo pay me for my services," retorted Spiral.

"Whoa…you're getting paid for this and we aren't?" said Iceman, "Cyclops, seeing as how we're in Hollywood…"

"Save it, Iceman! Killer robots first! Hollywood attitude later!" said the X-leader.

"Just putting it out there," he replied, "If we're going to get our asses kicked again, it might help to get a little _compensation_ for it."

Taking command as the X-men's Operations Commander, Cyclops fired the first short at one of the incoming robots. It only dented the thick metal shell, allowing it to aim its arm cannons right towards the X-men and forcing them to go on the evasive.

"Dang! So we really be playing Mojo's game?" asked Gambit.

"We have to for now! But not for too long!" said the X-leader.

"The odds are more fair than you think, Gambit," said Beast, "We deal with such threats on a regular basis. Consider this an impromptu Danger Room session."

"With Wolverine controlling the scenario while drunk," added Phoenix added.

"Even with killer robots? I don't think it is _that_ bad," said Colossus, despite one of the robots aiming its cannons right at his head.

Another robot opened fire. This time Colossus didn't try to avoid it, choosing to draw the attack so the rest of the team could get into position. He braced himself for the major hit, which delivered the kind of force that would rip the flesh off any man who didn't have metal skin. While it did mess up his uniform, it also gave the rest of the X-men a chance to counter.

Cyclops coordinated with Phoenix and Iceman, who each focused their attacks on two robots hovering over Spiral, hitting them both with a mix of optic and ice blasts. Beast and Gambit broke off in the other direction, drawing two more killer robots towards one of the decimated building. In close quarters, their agility gave them an edge and allowed them to better outmaneuver these behemoths. In many ways it was like a Danger Room session because there were rules to follow and strategy to utilize.

As part of this strategy, Psylocke moved in and backed up Colossus, throwing her psionic blades right up at the killer robot that first shot at them. She managed to hit the arm cannons before it could shot Colossus again. It caused the robot's components to spark erratically and spin out of control.

"Thank you, Psylocke, I'd rather not take too many of those," said Colossus, his ears still ringing.

"These blokes may look tough, but at least the Sentinels had personality," commented Psylocke as she formed another psionic blade.

"I hope that means they're as easy to outsmart," said the Russian.

"I'll put that theory to the test!" said Storm as she flew by.

From the moment the first shot was fired, Storm took to the air. Surrounded by wind and sparks of lightning, she boldly flew in the face of one of the killer robots. She taunted it with small lightning strikes. The robot took notice and set its sights solely on Storm. Once she had the robot's attention, she flew up higher. The robot tried shooting at her along the way, but she was moving too fast. It tried to catch up by pursuing her. Storm allowed this, only hitting back with a few blizzard bursts.

From below, Gambit watched this with concern. Storm was playing a dangerous game with these killer robots. He was usually the one who played those games because she didn't usually bluff nearly as well.

"What the hell you doing, Stormy? Hit that thing with some lightning already!" Gambit called out.

"She knows what she's doing, Gambit! We have a more pressing concern in case you've forgotten!" said Beast.

A blast from the robot narrowly missed the distracted Cajun. It would have hit him point blank had Beast not redirected it by jumping on its back. In the narrow confines of an abandoned building, Beast used his agility to scale the rubble and avoid the killer robot. Then when the mechanized behemoth turned its attention towards Gambit, he jumped on it and clung to one of the arm cannons.

" _Obstruction detected. Crush the mutant,"_ said the machine as it swung its arm around.

"Oh dear! I don't think I'm tall enough for this ride!" said Beast as he held on tightly.

"Stick to the merry-go-round, teach!" said Gambit as he took out a fresh deck of cards.

Using a blown out window as cover, Gambit threw six charged cards. He aimed carefully so he wouldn't hit Beast. The cards exploded around the other cannon arm of the robot. It didn't do a lot of surface damage, but one of the cards went right into the muzzle. And when this one went off, it unleashed a much larger explosion. It was so large that it blow the arm right off of the robot, causing it to lose balance and allowing Beast to lead it right into a wall. He jumped off just before it crashed.

"That could have been more dexterous. Remind me to help you with your aim in our next training session, Gambit," said Beast, rubbing his head.

"You're welcome," was all Gambit said in response.

With one killer robot down, the two X-men met up with Colossus and Psylock. They were taking on another robot that had them cornered in the middle of the street. Not far from where they were standing, two more killer robots hovered above. Cyclops, Phoenix, and Iceman handled this threat, maintaining a high rate of fire with optic blasts, ice beams, and telekinesis. They were struggling, but holding their ground. And Spiral couldn't have that.

"You're not heroes, X-men! Not after today!" said the determined mutant.

The two killer robots sustained heavy damage from optic blasts and ice blasts. They couldn't counter either because the blasts from their arm cannons blocked by Phoenix's telekinesis. Spiral turned the tide by teleporting herself in behind the three X-men. As soon as she appeared, she drop-kicked Phoenix right in the back.

"Umf!" grunted the psychic, getting the wind knocked out of her in the process.

"Phoenix!" exclaimed Cyclops.

"Damn! There goes our cover!" said Iceman.

The minute her telekinetic shields went down, the two damaged robots attacked. Cyclops grabbed the dazed Phoenix and pushed her out of the way. Iceman jumped to the side just as one of the blasts hit the ground next to him. Unfortunately, he tumbled right in front of Spiral.

"If your parents are watching, they'll want to look away!" she said as she pointed her guns at the young mutant.

"And miss my breakout performance? No way!" said Iceman.

He rolled away just as Spiral started shooting. Gunshots rang out and the bullets narrowly missed him. One grazed his icy shell, but did little damage. He got up quickly and fired a couple of ice beams. They hit two of Spiral's six arms, freezing the guns in a ball of snow. When Spiral tried to fire them, they exploded in her hand. It caused her discomfort, but she barely winced.

"You think that hurt? I have plenty of hands to spare!" she said.

"There are so many dirty jokes I could make about that, but I'll risk your wrath over the FCC's!" quipped the young mutant.

Spiral attacked again, this time more with her swords. Iceman formed a shield of ice to block her strikes. That ice was quickly chipped away, but it brought him some time while his teammates recovered.

Cyclops and Phoenix saw his predicament. However, they weren't able to help. The two killer robots they had been fighting earlier were still active. This time Phoenix didn't bother putting up a telekinetic shield. She and Cyclops went on the offensive, avoiding the incoming shots and countering with blasts of their own. Cyclops's optic blasts were enough to inflict surface damage while Phoenix delivered the final blow.

"We've dragged this out enough! Go for it, Phoenix!" ordered Cyclops.

"You're enjoying your new title _way_ too much, babe!" grinned Phoenix.

The powerful psychic took to the air, a halo of cosmic fire forming around her in the process. With her eyes glowing, she unleashed a powerful telekinetic burst that was augmented by a little Phoenix power. The arms of the two robots were roughly pulled apart, ending any chance of another shot. Under the strain, their arms were ripped right from their sockets. This left them critically damaged, allowing Cyclops to finish them off.

"I hope you're watching this, Mojo!" Cyclops called out.

After a quick adjustment of his visor, Cyclops unleashed two concentrated optic blasts that hit the center of each robot. It took out the glowing red light, causing the two robots to fall limply to exploded in a spectacle. It was probably something Mojo programmed into it. He wanted this fight to be flashy and so far he was getting it.

With the killer robots on the ground neutralized, the only one that remained was the one chasing Storm. It had been following her as she ascended rapidly into the sky. The robot kept firing, but could not hit her. She used wind and fog to keep it from getting a clear shot. It wasn't just defensive either. Storm had a plan and it didn't just involve countering the robot's attack.

"If Mojo really is using Danger Room technology, that means it can be tricked," she mused, "Warren always did this to cheat in the Sentinel training program. It should work here!"

Storm accelerated faster under the guidance of her winds. It put more distance between her and the killer robot, forcing it to increased its speed as well.

" _You cannot escape, mutant!"_

Faster and faster, the two figures flew. Storm felt the blistering wind around her face as well as energy blasts from the robot. They were still missing her, but they were cutting it close. She was almost there. She could sense it. Her eyes glowed bright white as she formed more clouds and directed them in front of her like a light tornado. Storm watched carefully for changes while being mindful of the robot's firepower.

Then she saw it. The winds from her cloudy tornado hit something. Her eyes told her there was still boundless sky ahead of her, but like the Danger Room this was a simulation. That meant there was a ceiling to this vast arena and as soon as she reached it, her winds dissipated. She also noticed the image of the sky becoming wavy, which was probably a result of her disrupting the hologram.

"There! I knew it!" she exclaimed.

As she closed in on the ceiling, Storm abruptly shifted the winds so that she changed direction at a near right-angle. This tested her tolerance for g-forces, but she avoided crashing. However, the killer robot tailing her wasn't so lucky.

Moments after Storm turned away from the ceiling, the killer robot slammed into the unseen barrier. It got lost in Storm's fog so it wasn't able to avoid the impact. However, when it hit it didn't explode. Instead, it's entire structure became warped. In a process that seemed to defy all known physics, the robot disintegrated in a burst of stray light. It also caused the image of the sky to warp as well, causing a few sparks to fly.

"A hologram is a hologram, even in Hollywood. You can't hide behind them forever, Mojo!" she said out loud, knowing Mojo was listening, "Sooner or later, you're going to get a dose of reality and I promise you it'll hurt!"

* * *

 **Mojovision Studios – Control Room**

The struggles with Longshot, Dazzler, and the X-men were escalating by the minute and Mojovisions cameras caputred every glorious moment. Audiences all over the world were eating it up. Revenue from ads was pouring in. In a very short span of time, Mojovision had achieved unprecedented success. Now that success was threatened.

Storm's tactic against the killer robot hadn't gone unnoticed. She and the rest of the X-men were clearly familiar with this technology. They knew its limitations and how to exploit it. This could undermine the whole show. Mr. and Miss Domo understood this, knowing there was only so much they could do if the holographic technology was compromised.

"It seems the X-men are every bit as resourceful as we anticipated," said Mr. Domo, remaining calm even as some analysts showed signs of panic.

"That attack from Storm damaged one of the holographic projectors. If they damage too many, the whole scenario could collapse!" said one of the technicians.

"That will not go over well with the audience," said one of the marketing analysts, "A few of our advertisers expressed concern upon seeing this attack."

"I'm focusing more cameras on Longshot and Dazzler," said Miss Domo, "They're nearing the X-men's position. Our latest surveys indicate that audiences are intrigued by their chemistry."

"That chemistry won't do us much good if the X-men destroy the studio," said Mr. Domo, "What's our next move, Mr. Mojo?"

Mojo Adams was the only one not taking this development seriously. He divided most of his attention between the broadcast and the ratings screen. The numbers kept growing. The sight of Storm damaging a key component to this broadcast barely registered.

"You almost sound worried, Mr. Domo. In fact, that's the most emotion you've shown since I've hired you!" laughed Mojo.

"If it's a concern, I promise it won't happen again," said Mr. Domo flatly.

"I have many concerns. Your lack of personality isn't one of them. Storm's little stunt isn't one of them either. I know Chandilar has been selling Xavier this technology for years. I expect them to exploit its flaws."

"I was under the impression that it wouldn't happen this quickly," said Mr. Domo, "There is still plenty of room for the ratings to grow, but they can't grow if the X-men find a way to shut down the broadcast."

"They won't! I'll make sure of it! That's exactly why I prepared a few _special_ scenarios!"

Mojo cracked his knuckles confidently. He then turned away from the monitors that tracked the ratings and approached the console that controlled the holographic scenario. So far the post-apocalyptic future was providing a decent bit of action for their stars. Now they needed a scenario that would remind them that he was the one in charge.

"Prepare scenario X16! Allow Longshot and Dazzler to reach the X-men and then implement protocol 31!" ordered Mojo.

"Yes sir," said the technician, "Shall we utilize parameters that Spiral requested?"

"Why not? She's been so helpful! She deserves a reward!" said Mojo.

"If you're using the imagery I think you're using, it may be a bit jarring to the audience," said Mr. Mojo, "Are you sure it's _appropriate_ at this point in the broadcast?"

"Only to the extent that it'll keep people watching! Now hurry up and load it! We're nearing the grand finale and I want to see numbers that mathematicians haven't heard of!" seethed Mojo as he rushed back to the main monitor, "Ready those cameras and hold onto your hats! Mojovision is about to make broadcast history!"

* * *

 **Mojovision Studios – Main Stage**

"This way, Longshot! I see a commotion up ahead and I recognize some of it!" yelled Dazzler as three killer robots pursed them.

"Fine, but for the record, I'm still not liking the whole Longshot name," mused Longshot as he followed the pop star closely.

"Those red lasers and ice blasts can only be the X-men!" she said intently, "They'll get us out of this! I know they will!"

"I don't care if they're the Power Rangers! I'll take any help we can get at this point!"

Longshot and Dazzler had been running for what felt like a lifetime. They had been through a sci-fi battle and a real-life horror movie. Yet aliens, zombies, and werewolves still weren't enough for Mojo. That's when the scenario changed and they found themselves in an apocalyptic setting with a fresh round of danger.

It started off similar to the previous challenges. Mojo surrounded them with killer robots, forcing them to go on the run again. But this time Longshot and Dazzler were more coordinated. After agreeing to trust one another, they used their combined powers to fight their way through. Longshot utilized his luck powers to help them dodge the incoming blasts while Dazzler used her firepower to strike back. It didn't destroy all the robots, but it did give them time take cover in the ruins of the destroyed city.

Then moments ago, they discovered they weren't the only ones trapped in Mojo's madness. The robots seemed to be chasing them towards another part of the arena. That's when they noticed a few flashes in the distance. Someone else was here and once Dazzler recognized them, she couldn't reach out to them fast enough.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" she shouted out at the top of her lungs, "CYCLOPS! ICEMAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Dazzler's shouting seemed to provoke the killer robots. They took aim at her again and fired another round of blasts.

" _Die filthy creature!"_

"Watch out!" yelled Longshot.

The struggling actor had to tackle Dazzler to the ground just as the robot attacked. He shielded her with his body as the blast hit just up ahead of them. Had Dazzler still been running, she would have been hit. Sensing that the robot would go in for another shot, Longshot rolled over and looked up at the incoming killer robot.

"Go back to playing extras in Japanese anime!" he shouted as his eye flashed.

Just as two of the killer robots flew close to them, they passed near a half-destroyed sky-scraper. Longhshot then used his powers to cause the already decimated building to crumble in a way that was statistically impossible for anyone without obscene luck. It gave way just as the killer robots were taking aim for another blast. Chunks of concrete and glass poured down, crushing the two killer robots and burying them in a pile of rubble.

This tactic took care of the robots. It also allowed Longshot and Dazzler to breathe a quick sigh of relief. Longshot almost forgot he was still on top of Dazzler.

"The cameras are still rolling, pretty boy. You can get off me now," said Dazzler with a half-grin despite her exhaustion.

"You're welcome again," quipped Longshot as he helped her up.

"I would have given you the full thank-you, but you missed one in case you haven't noticed!" she said, pointing behind him.

Longshot turned around and saw another killer robot flying in close. It was almost within shooting range. It was also flying higher so there were no buildings that Longshot could use to take it down. They were about to turn around and run again. Then an ice blast from behind shot out and covered the arm cannons of the menacing drone.

"I knew I recognized that superstar voice!" said Iceman as he came in on an ice slide.

"Iceman!" Dazzler called out, "So the X-men really are here!"

"I like to think we're more than just Facebook friends after we saved you the first time!" he replied, "I see you have company too! Hope he's not a groupie!"

Dazzler laughed while Longshot rolled his eyes. It almost took away the satisfaction of seeing Iceman neutralize the killer robot by encasing it in ice. He even put up an ice wall to slow down two more robots that were trying to catch up. It gave him time to come around on his ice slide and pick them both up.

"Hop aboard!" said Iceman as he passed by, "The rest of the X-men should be finished on their end!"

"Please tell me you guys know how to stop this. I don't think I can stomach another minute in Mojo's sick world," said Longshot as he stepped on the slide with Dazzler.

"Turst me, you're in good company. We're just as eager to shut him down."

"So you have a plan?" asked Dazzler anxiously.

"It's…developing," he replied cryptically, "I'm not the mastermind. I'm just the guy who plays it cool."

Hey may not have had a plan, but, Dazzler and Longshot still followed him. They held on for the ride as Iceman took them on his ice slide across the post-apocalyptic wasteland. He led them back to the crosswalk where the X-men were battling Spiral and one more stray robot.

While they approached, Psylocke and Gambit finished off the killer robot. Psylocke managed to jump on top of it and impale it with her psionic blades. Gambit kept it from throwing her off by hitting the front part of the robot with charged cards. To keep it from flying away, Colossus grabbed it by one of it's arms. He even managed to warp the arm cannon so it couldn't fire, holding it in place so Psylocke could finish it off.

"Why won't this bloody thing die already?!" exclaimed Psylocke in between stabs.

"Funny, didn't you mutter that when we broke up?" commented Gambit as he charged another deck.

"Do not provoke an angry woman, Gambit! Especially an ex-lover!" grunted Colossus as he struggled to hold onto the creature, "Remember, this is live TV!"

"Hope that means they getting Remy's good side," said the Cajun.

"Don't start smiling for the cameras, luv!" said Psylocke as she jammed the last blade into the killer robot, "It looks like we're one step closer to shutting down this bloody show!"

From atop the killer robot, Psylocke watched Iceman fly in with Dazzler and Longshot. They arrived just in time to see the robot she was fighting short out and collapse. This left only Spiral, who was surrounded by Cyclops, Beast, and Phoenix. The X-men seemed to be at an advantage and they needed to keep it that way if they were to put a stop to this.

"Hey guys! Look who I picked up off the sunset strip!" said Iceman as he passed over Psylocke and landed near Beast.

"You're just in time, Iceman. Spiral is a formidable fighter, but the odds are not in her favor," said Beast.

"You sure about that!" grunted Spiral as she tried to teleport in behind Beast for a quick hit.

However, the resourceful mutant didn't get a chance to land a blow this time. Cyclops anticipated this move and hit her with an optic blast. This sent her crashing into the remaints of a robot that had just been destroyed.

"Arrgghhh!" he cried out.

"Yeah...we're pretty sure," said Cyclops, keeping his hands on his visor as he approached the skilled mutant.

"Don't even try teleporting again!" warned Phoenix, her eyes glowing with cosmic fire, "I'll telepathically rewire your mind so that you think you're a two-year-old girl with bladder control problems if I have to!"

Spiral looked up and saw that she was surrounded. Cyclops and Phoenix loomed over her. Beast joined them along with Iceman, Dazzler, and Longshot. Colossus, Gambit, and Psylocke caught up in as well. They showed little patience after fighting so many killer robots. They were ready to end this madness. Yet Spiral remained defiant, pointing all her guns towards the X-men.

"You have a telekinetic and a guy with metal skin standing in front of you," said Iceman, "You really think that's going to do you any good?"

"Do yourself a favor. Surrender and tell us where Mojo is," said Colossus, cracking his knuckles in a threatening display.

"You poor, pitiful X-men," said Spiral with a snide grin, "You're so used to having things go your way. Well in this world, those rules don't apply!"

Phoenix and Psylocke were about to probe her mind for answers. Thenthe body of Storm came crashing down as if she was a plane spinning out of control. She came close to hitting Gambit and Beast, who ducked just in time. The X-men quickly rushed to her aid. She was in bad shape, her uniform torn as if she had taken a major blow. She was still conscious, but had a nasty bruise on her right shoulder and lower leg. It looked like she had the wind knocked out of her and for someone of her power that was not a good sign.

"Stormy!" exclaimed Gambit.

"My word! What happened to her?" said Beast as he knelt down.

"Hnn…run," was all she got out.

"Run? From what?" asked Cyclops intently.

The X-men got their answer in the form of ominous shadows that fell upon them from above. The shadows took the familiar form of Magneto, sparking a new sense of dread. And if one Magneto wasn't bad enough, Mojo clearly went for overkill because he made an army of them.

"That answer your question?" grinned Spiral.

"Yeah…I'd say that's a pretty solid answer," said Iceman, suppressing a gulp.

"Is that who I think it is?" said Longshot as he looked up.

"Who else wears a bucket for a hat and can take down an X-man?" groaned Dazzler.

There were dozens of them if not hundreds. They all had the distinct uniform and helmet that Magneto wore when he was running the Brotherhood. Their faces were vacant, looking more machine than man. There was none of the colorful personality they had come to know and fear from the master of magnetism. However, the power was clearly there. As they descended towards their position, all the metal in the surrounding environment shook violently. It levitated before their eyes and swirled around them in a tornado of metal.

The X-men were now trapped along with Longshot and Dazzler. Killer robots, zombies, and aliens were hard enough. Mojo clearly had done his research on the X-men and knew how to put them in an unwinnable position. Now with the clear upper hand, Spiral arose and was joined by two Magnetos. Despite this intimidating presence, Cyclops kept a strong demeanor.

"Don't get shell-shocked, X-men! These are all holograms! None of them are the real Magneto!" said Cyclops.

"Does it really matter?" said Spiral as she approached the trapped mutants, "This is Mojo's world. That means these Magnetos are as real as he wants them to be."

"Does he even have the slightest understanding of the word _overkill_?" commented Psylocke.

"Mojo doesn't like to take chances. That's why I agreed to help him," said the angry mutant, "You X-men have created ten problems for every one you've solved. As far as I'm concerned, Mojo is doing the world a favor by profiting from your demise!"

"Mixing vengeance with profit?" questioned Longshot, "Sorry lady, but you've been in Hollywood for _way_ too long!"

"If you think attitude will earn you any mercy, you're going to have to be a lot stronger than that! Mojo's orders are clear. The show will go on even if it's unbearably painful!"

Spiral was serious and she clearly held a grudge. That was not a good combination as the X-men watched the metal swirl faster. Gambit and Colossus tried to hold Storm up, who was still woozy. She wouldn't be the only one at the rate the Magneto army was closing in. The metal was only a few feet away as the X-men backed up, standing together in the face of this overwhelming show of force. Longshot and Dazzler stayed close as well, their hopes of ending this nightmare gig dwindling.

"Not to put any added pressure on you, X-men, but a plan would be _very_ helpful right about now!" said Dazzler anxiously.

"You sound as though we carry that sort of thing in our back pockets," said Phoenix.

"Not to share the prima donna attitude, but if you guys have a plan B of _any_ kind, then this would be the time to use it!" said Longshot.

The metal was closing in on them. Through the swirling chaos, a light began flashing on Beast's communicator. The same light went off on Cyclops's communicator as well. In this dire moment of overwhelming odds, it was the signal they had been waiting for.

"Funny you should say that. Looks like our plan A is finally ready," said Cyclops.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Colossus eagerly.

"It most assuredly does!" said Beast with a confident grin, "Our significant others have succeeded, Colossus. I believe Mojo's audience is about to be left with a cliff-hanger."

"What do you mean! What are you babbling about?!" demanded Spiral.

"Wait for it, cherè," taunted Gambit, "Just try not to be too pissed."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Kitty Pryde had been watching Mojo's perverse broadcast for too long. The more she saw, the harder she worked with Tessa to get her little software package going. Moments ago, she watched Mojo take it ten steps further by conjuring his own army of Magnetos. He had the X-men surrounded and outgunned before a global audience. Then she and Tessa finally succeeded in what they had hoped to do a half-hour ago.

"Yes! It's working!" exclaimed Kitty, "We're patched into the controls for Mojo's toys! I can take it from here, Miss Tessa!"

" _You know what to do now, Kitty. My program should do most of the heavy lifting,"_ said Tessa through the video link, _"Hank was right. Mojo's holographic technology has the same fail safes as the Danger Room. He couldn't deactivate them. Chandilar wouldn't allow it. Some of Lilandra's friends were nice enough to provide some special access codes. Using Mojo's own broadcast signal, you should be able to pull the plug."_

"I hope you're not offended if I didn't catch all that. I'm a little anxious to end this sham of a show and spare the world more mindless TV garbage," said Kitty, who was typing feverishly on the main panel.

It didn't take long for Kitty to get the access she needed. All the familiar control screens were at her fingertips. Having worked on the Danger Room with Beast before, this was a simple process from here on out. On the secondary screen that was streaming the broadcast, she could see the effects. Within seconds, the feed was cut and the screen went black.

"You're finished, Mojo! Consider yourself canceled!"

 **Mojovision – Main Stage**

"YOU FUCKING, PISSANT, SELF-RIGHTEOUS PRICKS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING, BUT YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING PAY!" yelled an incensed Spiral.

"Guess she didn't hear Remy ask nicely to not be pissed," sighed Gambit.

"Don't tell me you're surprised," said Iceman, looking equally humored.

Mojo's world was literally fading before their eyes. Seconds after receiving the message from Kitty, everything within the elaborate holographic scenario froze as if someone hit a giant pause button. All the Magnetos stopped cold in their tracks and so did the swirling metal. The barren post-apocalyptic wasteland became wavy and distorted. It was soon reduced to poorly rendered computer graphics, fading back to the bland gray arena that made up the main stage. It rendered Mojo's twisted broadcast a complete bust.

While the X-men weren't terribly surprised, Dazzler and Longshot were shocked. They had almost forgotten that all these twisted scenarios had just been holograms. Whatever the X-men did, it worked. However, Spiral wouldn't let it end quietly.

"DIE YOU MUTANT TRAITORS!" she yelled as she charged towards the X-men.

"You want to do the honors, Psylocke?" asked Cyclops.

"Certainly, Mr. Operations Commander," grinned Psylocke.

Phoenix put up a telekinetic barrier to block any incoming gunfire from Spiral. Then Psylocke used her ninja skills to dodge her reckless sword attacks so she emerged right behind her. She then let her telepathy deliver the final blow. She struck her first with one of her psionic blades to trip her up and hit her with an aggressive telepathic probe that knocked her out cold. She had some psychic shielding, but in her enraged state it was easy to break. Sprial fell lifelessly to the ground, dropping her weapons in the process.

"That was…an unglamorous finale. But I'll take it!" said Dazzler, still baffled by everything that just happened.

"Me too," said Longshot, "I thought I was lucky, but you X-men know how to make your own luck!"

"Coming from a man named Longshot, your words are much appreciated," said Colossus.

"Is your name really Longshot?" asked Iceman.

"No, but it's kind of growing on me," he said, "I almost want to thank, Mojo. And by thank him, I mean beat the everloving shit out of him. We are going to beat him, right?"

"We're already working on that," said Cyclops, already formulating their next move.

Now that the danger had passed, the X-leader turned his attention to the injured Storm. He and Phoenix went to her aid. She was now standing up under her own power. She took a pretty nasty hit, but she didn't sustain anything that a day or two in the infirmary couldn't heal.

"How are you holding up, Storm?" asked Cyclops.

"I've endured worse from a rogue Danger Room session," she replied, "That doesn't make it any more comfortable."

"It would seem Mother Nature cushioned your fall as she so often does," joked Beast.

"She still doesn't take the place of aspirin, which I'm sure I'll need when this is over."

"Which should be soon, non?" said Gambit.

"Yes…very soon," said Cyclops, "If you're up to it, we're going after Mojo. But if you want, you can stay here with Dazzler and Longshot."

Dazzler and Longshot heard this and quickly interjected.

"What?! You're leaving us behind?" exclaimed Longshot.

"I may be a pampered pop star, but even I'm pissed enough to lay him out!" said Dazzler, "How do you even know where he is?"

"This whole stage is built like the Danger Room we use back at the mansion. That's how we were able to stop it," explained Cyclops, "We had someone back home hijack Mojo's systems and shut them down. They have the same flaws and fail safes as ours."

"That also means it has the same designs," explained Beast, "Our Danger Room has an observation deck located on the north wall. It must be positioned within proximity of the projectors in order to provide a clear observation of the images below. So as we speak, Mojo is probably watching over us rather irritated at his systems crashing."

"And we're going to _irritate_ him even more," said Cyclops, "If you really want to join us, I don't have the time to argue with you. But I must warn you it may be dangerous."

Dazzler and Longshot exchanged glances. They were the ones most exploited by Mojo's stunt. They were taken advantage of, their career aspirations used against them. If anyone was going to take on Mojo, it was only appropriate that they were part of it.

"We've faced a lifetime of danger already today. I'm up for a little more!" said Dazzler.

"Me too! Mojo's got a big ass. There's plenty of it for all of us to kick!" said Longshot.

Cyclops grinned. Seeing as how Mojo had a taste for overkill, it couldn't hurt to use a little themselves.

"In that case, let's put Mojovision out of business!" said the X-leader, "Phoenix, you know what to do."

"Way ahead of you, babe!" said Phoenix, her body already surrounded with cosmic flames, "It's too bad the cameras stopped rolling. I would _love_ to get Mojo's reaction!"

* * *

 **Mojovision Studios – Control Booth**

"NO! NO! NOOOOOO! THE BROADCAST! THE RATINGS! IT'S ALL GONE! SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED AND TO FIX IT RIGHT NOW!"

Mojo's outrage echoed throughout the room. One moment the broadcast was going strong, the ratings kept soaring, and money was pouring in. Then in an instant it was over. The broadcast was cut. The holographic scenario was powered down and Mojovision's historic production was stopped cold in its tracks.

It happened just as the show was reaching its zenith. They were approaching historic ratings and record profits. It looked as though they were playing the X-men perfectly, making them believe they stood a chance before surrounding them with an army of Magnetos. Then everything just stopped. The machines didn't malfunction. The power didn't go out. It just stopped, as if someone hit an off switch.

It sent every analyst in the room into a frenzy, trying desperately to get the program up and running again. Mr. and Miss Domo were the only ones that managed to remain calm, but even they understood that this was bad.

"This doesn't make sense! We're locked out!" said one of the computer programmers.

"Some kind of fail-safe has been activated!" announced one of the engineers, "We're trying to override it, but we can't access the projectors!"

"Even our broadcast signal has been lost!" said a communications specialist, "It's as if someone else took control of it and locked us out!"

"That appears to be _exactly_ what has transpired," said Miss Domo from one of the larger consoles, "Someone was able to use our own signal against us. Whoever it is, they clearly have in depth knowledge as to how these systems work."

"I don't think I need to tell you what this has done to our revenue flow," said Mr. Domo, still calm despite the crisis, "It is likely that the X-men planned this from the beginning."

"I don't care what they know or how much they know it!" shouted Mojo, "Can we or can't we get the broadcast up and running?! We can't end this like the damn Sopranos finale!"

"We're trying everything we can, Mr. Mojo," said Miss Domo, "It will require time and we don't know how much of it we have to work with."

Just as Mojo was about to start yelling again, the one-way window that looked out over the main stage was shattered in a burst of telekinetic force. Lights flickered and glass was sprayed in all directions. Every analyst and worker stopped what they were doing and took cover. Even Mr. and Miss Domo had to stop as they looked to see a very angry team of X-men along with Dazzler and Longshot riding Phoenix's telekinesis into the room.

"I believe this means our time is up," said Mr. Domo.

"You don't know the half of it!" said Phoenix through her halo of cosmic flame.

"X-men, let's show Mojo the same _courtesy_ he's shown us," said Cyclops.

"And to think, Wolverine's gonna miss the fun for once!" grinned Gambit.

The X-men ended all hopes of restarting the broadcast. Cyclops, Iceman, Gambit, and Psylocke unleashed a wave of firepower to destroy Mojo's hardware. Every major console was rendered useless by a wave of optic blasts, ice blasts, charged cards, and psionic blades. All the workers quickly abandoned their loyalty to Mojo and tried to escape. Phoenix and Storm prevented them from doing so. Phoenix used her telekinesis to seal the doors and Storm kicked up some winds despite her injuries to force everybody to back up against the wall. This avoided further injuries and allowed the others to focus on Mojo.

"Is this _really_ necessary?" said Miss Domo, finally showing a sliver of frustration, "Do you have any idea how expensive these machines are?"

"After what you put us through, no amount of money can buy your way out of this," said a Colossus sternly.

"You will face justice, but not until you face those you used so recklessly," said Beast.

With Mojo's workers and equipment out of the way, the oversized figure was backed into a nearby corner with the Domos. Beast, Colossus, Dazzler, and Longshot confronted them while the others made sure none of this gear was salvageable. Longshot and Dazzler led the charge. Longshot grabbed the oversized man by the collar and pulled him close so he could look into his enraged gaze. Dazzler stood behind him, forming a series of energy sparks to demonstrate how pissed she was at this man's madness.

"You're as sick as you are fat, Mr. _Mojo_! Did you really think you could fuck with us for your own amusement?" spat Longshot.

"It takes a special kind of psychopath to put desperate people into a high tech death trap! It takes a new level of insanity to make a _reality show_ of it!" said Dazzler, who lingered close behind Longshot.

"You used us! You played off our hopes and dreams!" added Longshot, " You're going to pay for what you've done! I'm sure the FCC will have field day screwing you over, but not before we get our shot!"

Mojo grinned nervously, holding up his hands even as Longshot and Dazzler forced him up against the wall next to Mr. Domo. The look in their eyes was much harsher than the rest of the X-men and the X-men didn't seem too keen on stopping them. Now they were the ones enjoying the show.

"Now see here…this doesn't have to get ugly," said Mojo anxiously.

"Coming from you, that _has_ to be a joke," said Dazzler.

"I'm dead serious! Just stop and think about this for a moment. Your ordeal put you in the spotlight just as I promised. Everything you went through was captured and broadcast all over the world. You brought in ratings that no other actor, mutant or human, will likely see in their lifetime. Say we worked out a deal…one that involves a little less coercion. Think of all the fame and fortune! Not just for Mojovision, but for mutants everywhere!"

"Now I _know_ you're crazy," scoffed Dazzler, "You think parading mutants around in a death trap actually _helps_ them?"

"Even by Hollywood standards, you're a real scum bag," spat Longshot, "Do you really think you're in a position to make a deal?"

"Actually, we're in a better position than you think, Mr. Centino," said Mr. Domo.

What happened next caught the two mutant stars and the X-men completely by surprise. The satisfying sight of Mojo's people being cornered became distorted. It was just like what happened on the main stage when the scenario with the Magneto army was shut down. Every figure and object took on the distinct appearance of computer graphics, leading them to only one conclusion.

"No way!" said Longshot as he backed away.

"Whoa…we _did_ leave the main stage, didn't we?" said Iceman while rubbing his eyes.

"We certainly did," said Beast as he pieced it together, "It would seem that isn't the only stage. What we're seeing now isn't actually here. Mojo must have programmed a secondary system on a closed network. That way the program I had Kitty run wouldn't affect it."

"He probably moved out with his people just as we arrived," said Cyclops flatly, "If he's smart enough to make this technology, then he's smart enough to have a backup plan."

"It would also explain why I've been getting a lot of psychic interference," said Phoenix, clutching her head.

"You just telling us this _now_?" groaned Gambit.

"You didn't ask and we didn't exactly have time to process it, luv. Telepathy has its limits," said Psylocke.

It was a disappointing moment for the X-men, but it was even more disappointing for Dazzler and Longshot. It meant that Mojo wasn't really in front of them and they weren't going to get a chance to make him pay.

They had to back away while watching Mojo and his people fade away. First his workers disappeared. Then all the equipment in the control booth disappeared. Mr. and Miss Domo were next, fading into nothing and leaving only a gray room in their wake. Mojo still remained, adjusting his suit and grinning smugly. He may have been a manipulative asshole, but he was cunning as any Hollywood mogul should be.

"We could have done so much together," he said, "You could have been stars in a world that desperately needs them. You may still get your chance. While this initial broadcast was cut short, it was still a success. Dare I say…this demands a _sequel_!"

Longshot and Dazzler cringed at the prospect, knowing Mojo was still out there and crazy enough to try anything. They watched as his image faded completely. Now there was nothing. Mojo was gone. His people were gone. Everything was gone and they had nothing to show for all their struggles.

"Go on and run you sick bastard," grumbled Longshot, "If you're crazy enough to try again, I'll make sure you're not so lucky."

"This is Hollywood, Arthur. You have to make your own luck," said Dazzler, her frustrating giving way to acceptance, "That's how guys like Mojo outsmart us."

Dazzler put her hand on his shoulder. Having gone through this nightmare together, he took comfort in her touch. It didn't seem fair. Even with his luck, he had no control over his situation. He wasn't used to relying on others like this. Having Dazzler and the X-men to fall back on was more than just luck. Without either of them, there was no way he could have done this. It was a hard shot of humility in a town full of ego.

The X-men gave them some space before confronting them. Cyclops, Phoenix, Iceman, Beast, Storm, Gambit, Psylocke, and Colossus knew all too well what the two aspiring performers were going through. They endured defeat before. They had been bested by Magneto, Sinister, and the Mutant Liberation Front. It was never an easy feeling to digest. They had to be satisfied with making it out in one piece.

"We're sorry you two had to go through this," said Cyclops, "We can't bring Mojo to justice, but we can help smooth things over with the authorities. We'll even give you a ride back to wherever you need to go."

"Assuming the X-jet didn't crash when Spiral teleported us out," said Iceman.

"Don't be foolish, Robert. You know full well I programmed an emergency autopilot to ensure the jet remained airborne in case a pilot was not present," said Beast confidently.

"That's okay, X-men. I think you've helped enough," said Dazzler with a light smile, "I just wish we didn't keep meeting under these circumstances."

"Ain't nothing to it, cherè. You can always make it up to us with back stage passes at your next concert," said Gambit.

"Since when do you care for pop rock concerts?" joked Phoenix.

"Is that _another_ secret you kept from me while we were dating?" asked Psylocke.

Dazzler laughed while Longshot continued to fume. The X-men were taking this less-than-triumphant outcome a bit too well. He was in no mood for optimism.

"Could you do me a favor and quit it with the jokes?" groaned Longshot, "I'm grateful for the rescue and all, but you guys didn't just have your careers ruined."

"I'm sorry if _some_ of us are being insensitive, Mr. Centino," said Storm, giving Iceman and Gambit a harsh glare.

"What? Was anything I said _really_ that insensitive?" asked Iceman.

"In any case, you shouldn't let Mojo be the final act of your career," Storm went on, ignoring Iceman's comment, "Sometimes challenges like this are good for us. It helps put things into perspective."

"Not to sound insensitive myself, but I've had enough perspective for one day," said Longshot, who was already making his way towards the nearest exit, "You guys can go back to being heroes. Dazzler can go back to being a famous singer. All I have is an empty apartment and a stack of unpaid bills. Let's just get out of this dump so I can go back to being utterly ignored in this town."

 **Later**

"Mr. Centino! Over here! Can I get a statement?"

"Miss Blaire! Now that this ordeal is over, will you part ways with Mr. Centio?"

"What about the X-men? Is it true they've offered you a position with them?"

"What is your opinion on the Mutant Liberation Front? I can get you an interview with Larry King if you want!"

Arthur Centino and Allison Blaire were facing something they didn't expect. Apparently, Mojo's broadcast had attracted plenty of media attention in addition to viewers. The moment they stepped out of the Mojovision Studios building, they were mobbed by reporters and paparazzi. There were so many and everyone was clamoring for a statement. It was somewhat refreshing for Allison and a bit overwhelming for Arthur.

"What did you say earlier about your career being over?" commented Alison over the commotion.

"I rely on my luck more than my memory," said Arthur with a sheepish grin, "I forgot there's no such thing as bad publicity."

It was a bizarre yet not-so-cruel twist of irony. Mojo promised to make Arthur and Allison stars again. Despite his sadistic methods, he succeeded. They had almost forgotten that their exploits were viewed by millions of people. Regardless of how fearful the public was towards mutants, they captured everyone's attention. And attention was all that was necessary to put them back in the spotlight.

While Arthur and Alison were trying to navigate through the sea of reporters, a number of agents forced their way towards them. They braved being trampled and shoved to reach them. Once they were close enough, they tried to literally shove their business cards into their hands.

"Mr. Centio! I represent 20th Century Fox! We have a new survival horror movie that you would be perfect for!" yelled one agent.

"Miss Blaire! How would you feel about hosting Saturday Night Live next week?" asked another agent, "We had Patrick Stewart scheduled, but we can move him back."

"How do you feel about a TV spot on an up-and-coming medical drama produced by Bryan Singer?" said another.

"I can get both a part in Brett Ratner's new movie!"

Arthur couldn't stop smiling. Suddenly his career seemed bright again. He went from the unluckiest mutant on the planet to the luckiest again. He should have been used to it by now, but it still astonished him. He had to be duped, scammed, and used like a glorified puppet in a psychopath's twisted fantasy. Yet in the end, it put his life back on track. This is what he always wanted. Now thanks to both good luck and bad luck, he had a chance.

Alison kept on smiling as well, looking at Arthur as he gazed out with stars in his eyes. She was somewhat used to the spotlight, but not like this. She could see in his face how much he wanted to be a star. Having seen her music decline after a meteoric rise, it was nice to be back on top again. In addition, it was nice to share it with someone.

Eventually, the two mutant stars stopped fighting the swarm of reporters. They stopped near the top steps leading up to Mojovision's building. The X-men were behind them, giving them plenty of room to have their moment.

"I have a feeling you won't have any trouble booking gigs anymore," said Arthur.

"I'm sure my agent is already setting them up," grinned Alison, "I have a feeling you'll be able to pay your rent on time from now on."

"I think it's safe to say that both our careers are looking up," he laughed, "Guess this means we won't see each other. How could we given all the stresses of being mutant celebrities."

"Does it _have_ to be that way?" she said, sounding serious even though she was smiling.

"Well if you want, we can _try_ to get together. Who knows how long our time in the spotlight might last?"

"So what are you saying? That we should wait until we're not famous anymore?" asked Alison.

"No...I'm saying we should make the most of it."

Then in front of countless cameras and swarming reporters, Arthur Centino grabbed Alison by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. It was the kind of kiss that Hollywood dreams were made of. Alison wasn't caught off guard as much as she was overwhelmed. She quickly understood what Arthur meant and began eagerly kissing back.

"GET A CLOSE UP! GET A CLOSE UP!"

"THIS IS GOLD! I'VE GOT YOUR FRONT PAGE FOR TOMORROW!"

The paparazzi loved it. Alison and Arthur loved it. It was an amazing scene at a time when mutants had precious few. It wasn't going to solve the situation with the Mutant Liberation Front. At the very least, it was a happy ending at a time when so many needed one.

* * *

 **New York City – Holiday Inn**

Logan had never been an avid TV watcher. He spent so much time busting heads in the real world that he didn't have time to watch other people do a lousy job of imitating it. The recent news surrounding the Mutant Liberation Front had him checking in every so often. For the most part, it gave him more reasons to grab a beer. Today was different, but still required plenty of beer to keep from getting too pissed off.

Sitting on a hotel bed, he held the remote to the TV in one hand and a beer in the other. He was only in his boxer shorts. The room was thick with the smell of cigar smoke and sex. For Logan, it was the perfect environment. It was one of the few he could actually relax in, but that relaxation clashed with what he saw on the news. The ordeal surrounding Mojovision, Dazzler, Longshot, and the X-men was a big deal. Images of that crazy show were being reshown everywhere. Live feed of the aftermath was just as rampant, especially the kiss between Dazzler and Longshot.

Part of that aftermath involved a statement from the X-men. Logan wasn't one for the cameras so he didn't mind that he missed out. The one that kept replaying was a shot of Scott, Jeannie, Hank, Bobby, Ororo, Remy, Betsy, and Piotr standing just outside Mojovision studio with Scott making a memorable public statement.

" _What happened today was a direct result of the fear. Mojo Adams turned two innocent mutants into a side-show and it's because of peoples' fear that he succeeded. If everyone was just as scared of polar bears, he would have used them too. That's what happens when fear dominates a conflict. That's why the X-men are going to work hard at confronting this fear. Not just with the Mutant Liberation Front, but in the eyes of the public. And we can't confront this fear alone. We need regular people to be heroes as well. That way men like Mojo Adams can never exploit us again."_

It was a moving speech from a man Logan had never been very moved by. Rather than roll his eyes, he gulped down the rest of his beer and muted the broadcast. While it was nice to see the X-men succeed, he could do without Summers turning it into a lecture.

"Looks like I missed a hell of a party," he said out loud as he leaned back on the bed.

"Don't sound so disappointed," came a voice from the bathroom, "You didn't get to stab anything, but we made quite the party on our own."

"Do I sound like I'm complaining?" chuckled Logan, "As much as I love stabbing people that piss me off, I'll take a cold beer and a beautiful woman as consolation any day."

From the bathroom, Mystique emerged wearing only a towel. But she was in the form of Rose. It was a form she had been going back and forth with lately. It was a form she was still getting used to. Logan could tell she was growing more comfortable with it. She was using it in bed almost as much as her blue form.

With her usual tough poise, she made her way over to the bed. Logan smiled as she sat down next to him, quickly forgetting about the TV. Then her expression became more serious.

"As much as I enjoy _consoling_ you, we need to make time for more serious matters," she said, her attention now fixated on the muted broadcast.

" _Now_ you wanna be serious?" questioned Logan, "You call me up two months ago, say you need to see me, and I've been making all the time I can make for you. And that's _after_ you said you needed some space after the crap with the Legacy Virus."

"Things have changed. _I've_ changed," she said distantly, "It hasn't been an easy process. I still haven't mustered the strength to see my kids."

"Yet you've got enough strength multiple romps in a hotel bedroom?"

"That's a different kind of resilience," said Mystique, "After meeting up with Irene, she and I both agreed on a number of things. One of them was I would be a lot less bitter if I got laid more often."

"Smart woman," said Logan with a dirty grin.

"Yes…very smart," she said in a somewhat wry tone, "I know we're not where we once were all those years ago. But in remembering who I am, I've also remembered how nice it felt to be in bed with you."

"Those are some damn good memories," agreed Logan, "So what's keeping you from going the distance? Not that I mind all the humping, but is it just your way of being less bitter or are you ready to except all the _other_ crap that comes with it?"

This was where all the great sex in the world reached its limit. Mystique had spent months trying to pull herself together after the Legacy Virus. Meeting up with Irene was a solid first step. Meeting up with Logan was something much more daunting.

Mystique had been conflicted at first. As Rose and Raven, she had strong feelings for this man. She eventually accepted that she couldn't escape them. So one day she decided to meet up with him. It turned into a difficult conversation that ended with them in bed together. The feelings they had for each other as Rose and James were still there. Logan wasn't running from these feelings and she sensed he wanted to reclaim that connection they had. It wasn't clear to her if she wanted the same, but that was rapidly changing.

The shape shifter reached up and caressed Logan's burly face. Then she let out a deep sigh. Being bitter wasn't her biggest problem anymore. Being who she needed to be was now her greatest challenge.

"I'm sorry, Logan. But I can't take that step. Not yet," she told him, "There are still some personal matters I need to confront first."

"Not to sound impatient, but we both have a _long_ list of issues. We're only making it longer by beating around the bush. And that ain't a dirty joke for once," said Logan, now sharing her serious tone.

"Yes, I understand I'm complicating thing by sleeping with you and avoiding the obligatory pillow talk. I promise we'll have that discussion at some point. Right now, there's something I need to take care of. I know you're not a patient man so I won't make you wait it out. This is actually something I need your help with."

"This the kind of help I can do with my pants on?"

"That depends on how _creative_ you want to be."

Mystique turned back towards the TV and rose up from the bed. She watched as images of Mojo's broadcast and clips from the latest Mutant Liberation Front attacks were shown. Whenever mutants were in a heated conflict, she became a part of it one way or another. And this time she was going to be on the right side.

"You and I both know there are still gaps in our memory," she told him, "Sinister showed me a lot of things, but there's one gap in particular that's been bothering me. And it's one I'm sure you've gone on drinking binges over."

"You talkin' about you-know-when and you-know-who?" said Logan, rising up from the bed as well.

"It's a memory buried so deep that even Sinister couldn't reveal it. Since neither of us can recall it, that says to me that it's important," Mystique went on, not taking her eyes off the TV, "I've been doing some old fashioned spy work. I've also been working with Irene. She's been having a fresh round of visions and the Mutant Liberation Front is a big part of it."

"No surprise there. Those dirt-bags have been blowing shit up all over the world," said Logan, "You don't need a freakin' pre-cog to know they'll fuck up the future."

"It goes deeper than that," said Mystique strongly, "Irene suspects a strong connection between the Mutant Liberation Front whoever this you-know-who may be. We both know he's still out there. He's been lying low for all these years, biding his time and waiting for the right moment. Well I suspect the Mutant Liberation Front is that moment he's been waiting for."

"This a gut feeling or something Irene saw?" asked Logan.

"Both," she said, scowling at the sight of the Mutant Liberation Front on the TV, "That's why I'm going undercover in the deepest, darkest way."

"Are you gonna tell me the details or are you gonna make me guess?"

"It's better you not know. That way when you're asked, you won't have to lie. All I can tell you is the organization I have to infiltrate is ever bit as dangerous as Weapon X. I'll have to earn a lot of trust and uncover a lot of secrets if I'm to learn the full truth. This kind of work will take time…time that means I won't get to see you or my children."

"So you're cutting me off?" said Logan dryly, "Guess that means I'll need more beer to fill the gap."

"I'll also need you to buy more time on your end as well," she said, "In order to do that, you and the X-men will need to stop the Mutant Liberation Front."

"That doesn't sound like too tall an order," shrugged Logan, "We were gonna bust their heads anyways."

"Like you did in Switzerland?" Mystique questioned, "Sorry, but I need more assurance than that. Which is exactly why I used some of my old Azazel connections to give us both some badly needed foresight."

Mystique shifted back into her blue-skinned form. Still wearing just a towel, she made her way over to the black bag she brought with her. Logan hadn't asked about it. She didn't expect him to once their clothes came off. Inside was an unmarked computer disk and a picture. She could have given it to Xavier or her kids, but right now she only trusted Logan to see it through. He had as much to lose in this as she did.

"What am I lookin' at? Toad's porno collection?" said Logan as he took the disk and picture.

"Think of it as a glimpse into the future," said Mystique, "According to Irene, the Mutant Liberation Front are about to launch their most ambitious attack. It some powerful hardware that neither of us can make out. But we did manage to uncover who helps them."

Logan looked at the disk and then at the picture. It depicted a seemingly normal-looking middle-aged man. It was grainy, indicating that he was a hard man to find. On the back was a name.

"Madison Jefferies," he read out loud.

"That's who you have to find. That's who you have to stop," said Mystique, "I don't know if you need to kill him or capture him. So long as he doesn't help the Mutant Liberation Front, it should buy us the time we need."

"That sounds easy, but I know damn well that can't be it," said Logan, looking back towards Mystique.

"It isn't," she said, "There are a lot of forces at work here, Logan. I feel they're all connected. Sinister, Azazel, my kids, and the gaps in our memories…there's a dark hand in the middle of it all. Jefferies is just another pawn. So is the Mutant Liberation Front. The only way we'll uncover the truth is to make those connections."

It was a sensitive issue for both of them. Truth took on a new meaning for Mystique. For better or worse, Sinister gave her a new appreciation for it's power. Bitterness gave way to strength as she pursued it with more tenacity. Logan respected that tenacity. However, he had his share of reservations.

The future and the past were colliding. And in his experience the truth could be very painful. Logan was just as eager to uncover the major gaps in his memory, but he had a bad feeling about what Mystique was going to uncover. That still wasn't going to stop him from playing a part in this overly complicated affair.

"You know me, darlin'. I'm good at making connections and not just with certain body parts," said Logan.

"I know you'll do your you're best at doing. That's not my concern," she said with a wry grin.

"Then what _is_ your concern? You can't deceive a guy you just slept with. So tell me already," he said.

Mystique was silent for a moment. Her serious gaze faltered with new emotion. She moved in closer to Logan and caressed his face again.

"My concern is what happens when this is over," she told him.

"That makes two of us. We're gonna have a lot of shit to talk about. There's only so much booze and sex can do, crazy as that sounds," said Logan.

"I know. We'll figure it out. Since I have such a bad history with keeping promises, I won't make one. I'll just say that anyone who tries to get in my way will get the shit beat out of them," said the shape-shifter.

"Coming from you, that's as good as any promise."

Logan sealed the deal by kissing her. Mystique kissed back without hesitation. It was no longer a confusing, overwhelming feeling. It was a feeling that had meaning. They weren't quite lovers, but they were more than friends. Their feelings for each other may be mixed at the moment, but their trust in each other was clear. It was now painfully clear that they couldn't uncover this truth alone. They had to do it together.

* * *

 **Up next: Double Threat**


	6. Issue 131: Double Threat

**Issue #131  
Double Threat**

* * *

 _Humanity is evolving. Every day mutants are manifesting extraordinary powers. Professor Charles Xavier had dedicated his life to teaching mutants to use these powers for the greater good. With his X-men, they fight to protect a world that hates and fears them. But since Professor Charles Xavier has stepped down and the Mutant Liberation Front has emerged as a major threat, fear has ruled the day._

 _For months now, the Mutant Liberation Front has been launching numerous attacks against key infrastructure all over the world. The X-men's inability to stop them has put them at odds with the authorities and the mutant nation of Genosha. The resulting fear has drawn a wedge between humans and mutants. Tensions became so volatile that an aspiring media mogul named Mojo Adams tried to exploit it by putting mutants in a twisted survival show._

 _Mojo's actions have sparked all sides into action. His outlandish stunt proved to be a wake-up call. The growing fear over mutants is a threat to everybody and must be curtailed. And with Charles Xavier unable to perform his duties, the task is left to Scott Summers and the rest of the X-men._

* * *

 **Capitol – Closed Meeting Room**

Whenever a crisis became too great to ignore, it was the authorities that took the most heat. These same authorities were also expected to do something about the crisis. It was an unenviable task for those in power, but it was even more unenviable for those who had to speak truth to power.

This daunting challenge fell upon the shoulders of Scott Summers. As the newly anointed Operations Commander of the Xavier Institute, he had to the voice for peace amidst a crisis. It was a duty once held by Professor Charles Xavier. He did this duty well because he had the charisma and credentials that garnered respect in many circles. Scott had none of those qualities. So standing before some of the most powerful people in the country was a challenge even for a battle-hardened X-man.

After the incident with Mojovision, President Kelly organized a closed-door session with a few top-level Congressmen and MSA officials. General Grimshaw wasn't present, leaving Scott on his own as he tried to convince these powerful individuals that they needed a new approach. Rather than using fancy rhetoric, he let a recording of the Mojovison broadcast speak for itself.

" _You saw it here first! The world of Mojovision gives you, the viewer, a front-row seat to the most extreme survival show in the world! Watch as real mutants face real danger! Will they live? Will they die? Watch and find out! You get to see firsthand just how powerful or pathetic mutants truly are! It's entertainment only Mojovision can provide! Except nothing less than the real thing!"_

Scott paused the recording and stepped in front of the main TV screen. It was a disturbing broadcast, but it sent a message that nobody could ignore.

"Gentlemen, _this_ is what the human/mutant conflict has been reduced to," said the X-leader, "It's not just a controversy anymore. It's a _joke_. One that's being commercialized, exploited, and debased. Can anyone here say with a straight face that we should continue our current course?"

"I wish you would stop showing that clip, Mr. Summers. It's bad enough my kids won't stop replaying the leaked videos on YouTube," said one of the Congressmen.

"None of this was leaked, sir. It was broadcasted openly and has since gone viral."

"And in some very illegal ways, no less," said one of the Congressmen who sat on the board of the FCC, "Every torrent site, file sharing site, and video site has a recording with at least 10 million views. We suspect that Mojo Adams himself may be distributing these recordings."

"Yet Mojo Adams is not in jail. _Nobody_ has been held accountable," said Scott strongly.

"The FBI has already issued a manhunt. Rest assured, we're not overlooking his crimes, Mr. Summers," said the Secretary of Defense.

"Excuse me, but I don't think it's right to put him in the same category as the Mutant Liberation Front or Magneto," said a Colonel from the MSA, "Mojo is sadistic carnival act at worst, but he's no terrorist."

"You may be right, sir. Mojo may have been a few circuits shy of a motherboard, but he made everyone realize an uncomfortable truth. Our fear of mutants is driving this madness. If we allow this fear to escalate, then we'll get more Mojos to go along with the Mutant Liberation Front."

The image of Mojo Adams's face on the TV screen ensured that such a prospect was as disturbing as it sounded. Even if he wasn't a terrorist, he exploited peoples' fears in a way that would only exacerbate human/mutant tensions. Scott let that thought sink in for a moment before turning off the monitor. All eyes were now on him and he was expected to give these powerful men answers..

"What are you asking of us, Mr. Summers?" asked President Kelly, who was sitting at the front of the conference table, "We all agree that Mojo's actions were disturbing. So what do you suggest we do?"

"I'm not asking for miracles, Mr. President. Neither the government nor the X-men have the power to prevent people from fearing mutants," conceded Scott, "However, we _can_ take steps to stop fueling that fear. The MSA has been a lot more _proactive_ lately. The X-men's resident legal expert, Betsy Braddock, said there was a three-hundred percent spike in mutant arrests since the Switzerland incident."

"What you call _proactive_ , we call _reactive_ ," said Henry Gyrich, who was sitting next to the President, "Mutants have been rallying around the Mutant Liberation Front with every attack. The more they respect those terrorist thugs, the less they respect our laws."

"And you're only reinforcing that notion by charging them with the kind of bogus crimes that you wouldn't charge protesters at an environmentalist rally," retorted Scott in an apprehensive tone.

"Most environmentalists aren't capable of the terrorism we see from the Mutant Liberation Front. It's not a double standard. It's the standard we're stuck with," said President Kelly firmly.

President Kelly's tone was harsh. It was sounding more like Henry Gyrich's with each passing day. It was a disturbing trend that hadn't been lost on the X-leader. He didn't need to be a psychic like Charles Xavier to understand that this could only lead to more problems.

"I understand that mutants are a unique conflict. The purpose of this meeting isn't to tell ourselves what we already know. We're trying to make a bad situation better," he said to them.

"I'm all for a better way. I'm just not hearing many alternatives," said one of the Joint Chiefs.

"There are a lot of little things you can do before the weekend. For one, you can stop parading fully armed soldiers through District X. That would go a long ways towards easing the tension."

"Wouldn't that spark protests from the rest of the city? They're the ones demanding that we step up our efforts," said a senator from New York.

"At least those protests don't involve superpowers," retorted Scott, "You could also start reaching out to mutant communities. The X-men have tracked a number of nasty reports that haven't been covered by the news because of the Mojo affair. Mutants displaced by the Legacy Virus are trying to find sanctuary in communities like District X and Genosha, but they often find themselves arrested, exploited, and sometimes dead. These incidents give mutants everywhere more reasons to support the Mutant Liberation Front."

"That's all well and good, but it still doesn't solve the larger problems," President Kelly pointed out.

"Those larger problems won't be so large if the government is more willing to work _with_ us and not _against_ us," said Scott with a more impassioned tone, "We can be part of the solution. We can build bridges to other mutant communities. This, in turn, will help rebuild relations with Genosha."

"That may have been true before the Mutant Liberation Front entered the picture, but I would argue that the circumstances have changed," said a colonel from the MSA.

"I don't agree with that," retorted Scott, "The X-men saved the world twice…once from a killer asteroid and again by a killer plague. Then the X-men failed in Switzerland and now we're being shut out. How is that fair?"

"Fair has nothing to do with it. You didn't just fail, Mr. Summers. We found out that your beloved Professor was a pill-popping drug addict," said Gyrich in a more hostile tone, "How do you expect us to take the X-men seriously when the voice for mutant-kind is a twenty-something kid with an jaded background and questionable credentials?"

Scott's vision narrowed on Gyrich. He was inclined to hit Gyrich with an optic blast for that remark about the Professor and his background. But like Charles Xavier, he restrained himself in the face of such unreasonable men. Gyrich had been nothing but trouble since he gained President Kelly's trust. That was making his job all the more difficult, but that made sending the right message to these people all the more important.

"It doesn't matter who I am or where I came from. We're all in this together whether we like it or not," said the X-leader in a strong tone, "We all have too much to lose if we let the fear between humans and mutants escalate. If you don't take any lessons from me or the Mojo affair, at least understand this…the more difficult you make it for mutants to do the right thing, the more inclined they'll be to make bad choices."

* * *

 **Cape Canaveral, Florida – NASA Research Lab**

"Come on! Hurry up, you overpriced hunk of junk!" said an anxious middle-aged man hovering over a computer screen.

Madison Jefferies was sweating profusely and it wasn't because of the muggy Florida weather. He had been looking over his shoulder every five seconds and listening for footsteps all day. Overnight, his life had gone to Hell again. He was in deep trouble and he had to escape.

Madison had been under pressure before. He tried and failed to save his brother after he was wounded in Iraq. Before that, he was forced under threat of torture to help construct illegal weapons for Russian arms dealers. None of that compared to what he was up against now.

Just when it seemed his life had achieved some sense of stability, his status as a mutant came back to haunt him. It wasn't enough that he was a brilliant engineer in NASA's top robotics division. The recent attacks by the Mutant Liberation Front put mutants under intense scrutiny, regardless of how law abiding they were. That scrutiny threatened to destroy his life's work and he refused to let that happen.

' _Ungrateful jerk-offs! I spend five years building the best robots these pin-heads will ever see and this is how they repay me? Someone blindly accuses me of selling tech to the Mutant Liberation Front and suddenly I'm a terrorist by default. I barely even use my powers! I bet it was that asshole I fired for using our data network to download porn. He wants get back at me and all he has to do is lie. Now there's an arrest warrant on my ass and I have to go on the run…again.'_

Madison wiped the sweat off his face as his computer finished purging itself of all relevant data. It was the last in a series of steps he took to submit his impromptu resignation from NASA. He didn't have much time and every second he wasted lowered his chances of escaping.

Hours ago, he found out his phone had been bugged. He also hacked a few emails from his co-workers and discovered that they had been in touch with the MSA. They were coming to arrest him and were probably waiting for him back at his condo. It didn't matter that the accusations about the Mutant Liberation Front were all lies. They assumed he was guilty and weren't taking any chances.

Given his checkered history, Madison wasn't taking any chances either. As soon as his computer was wiped clean, he turned his attention to a painting he had mounted behind his desk. It wasn't just for decor. Behind it was a special safe he built into installed the wall. Upon removing the painting, he unlocked the safe by using a special retina scanner and opened the heavy door to reveal his most prized possession.

"Don't worry, Danger. I won't let them take you," he said strongly.

The "Danger" he spoke to wasn't a person. It was a robotic head that he had been working on for years now. It had an array of bluish circuits that made up a type of skin. It also had special wires going out of the head, which acted as hair. It had the look of a woman's head. And when Madison held it in his hands, he held it with the utmost care before placing it in his backpack.

"Time to get moving," he said as he checked his watch, "Unless Mark is working late, I should be home free."

It was almost nine and most of the building was empty. He stayed in his office the entire day, not seeing anyone or attending any meetings. As far as everyone knew, he was going about his business. He noticed that not too many people bothered him. Perhaps they knew something was about to happen to him. He was pushing his luck by staying. He had to get moving before his luck ran out.

After putting on a hat and sunglasses, Madison Jefferies walked out of his office in the least conspicuous way possible. The halls were empty and partially darkened. He heard some of the custodians cleaning on the other wing of the office. He didn't want to risk drawing their attention so he made his way towards the west exit.

' _Stay calm, Madison. You escaped Russian arms dealers and pissed off family members. You can escape the feds. You already made the necessary arrangements. You have your passport, money, and alias. Just get to New Orleans. Get on the boat. And prepare for a new life on Genosha.'_

Madison walked quickly yet casually through the mostly vacant halls. The only figure he came across was an electrician installing new fluorescent bulbs near the bathroom. He was so immersed in his work that he barely noticed Madison. The anxious mutant didn't dare make eye-contact before entering the stairwell and making his way down to the parking garage.

Unknown to Madison, the electrician had noticed him. However, the electrician wasn't exactly an electrician either. It was Logan. While he wasn't keen on disguises, this was one mission that required a little tact. Looking down from the ladder, he checked to make sure that Madison was out of sight. He also sniffed the air to make sure he had his scent.

"Bout time you made your move, bub," said Logan under his breath, "I'm sick of playing handyman in this dump."

Logan stepped down from the ladder and tossed aside his tools. He then opened a nearby utility door. Inside was more than the usual maintenance equipment. There were three men tied up and beaten up from what had been a very lopsided fight. One was the real electrician, who Logan was gentle with. The other two were armed men in dark suits that warranted more force

"So some prick named Henry Peter Gyrich sent you two to jump Madison Jefferies," said Logan to the men in suits, "Guess that means I'm on that right track. That or you just feel like being assholes to some random mutant."

"Mmf mhh hmmf!" grunted one of the men.

"I'm not sure what you said, but I'm pretty sure there was a 'fuck you' in there. Just for that, I'll leave this door locked so you guys have some peace and quiet. Should give you plenty of time to work on some manners."

"Hnn fuuuu!"

Logan ignored their muffled curses, shutting off the light and closing the door. It would probably be a few hours before anyone came by to let them out. It should allow more than enough time for him to catch up with Jefferies.

' _Either Madison Jefferies is cunning as hell or unlucky as hell. Those guys weren't just here to arrest him. He either has something they want or knows something they wanna know. All I know is Mystique says he's a big part of Mutant Liberation Front's next move. And I usually trust the word of a woman I'm sleeping with.'_

Shedding his electrician disguise, Logan followed Madison Jefferies's scent down the staircase and towards the parking garage. Everything surrounding this guy came from the visions of Destiny. Having tempted fate many times before, Logan understood that there was a fine line between saving the future and making ruining the present.

* * *

 **Nashville, Tennessee – Train Station**

' _This is gettin' ridiculous. Ah feel like Ah'm finally ready stop running from mah problems, yet somehow Ah'm still a mess. Isaac says Ah've gotta do more soul searching Ah can go back to the X-men. Even if Ah have a new appreciation for faith, it would be nice if Ah understood what the hell was goin' on.'_

Rogue watched yet another train come and go. She had been pacing on the main platform of the Nashville Amtrak depot for over an hour. This was supposed to be her final step towards rejoining the X-men. Isaac made it clear that she would not receive his blessing until she completed one final task that would somehow ensure that her soul was ready.

The first step in completing this task involved tracking down this contact that Tessa gave her. Her name was "Domino" and she was supposed to be a very trustworthy operative, but Rogue had to jump through a lot of hoops to get in touch with her. It started with a phone call from District X. It then led her to pay phone at Union Station in New York. From there, she was given a one-way train ticket to Nashville. She was told that Domino would finally meet her on this very platform. She didn't give an exact time or anything. She was told to just wait.

"Where the hell is she? The Mutant Liberation Front will die of old age at this rate!" Rogue groaned as she checked her watch for the third time.

Another westbound train rolled into the station. When the doors opened, only a handful of people exited and there weren't many others that entered. At this time of night the busiest hours had passed. But Rogue barely paid attention to the train. She kept on pacing, her impatience growing by the minute. Just as the train doors closed, a gunshot rang out through the station. The next thing Rogue knew, a bullet hit her right between the eyes.

"Arrggghhhhh!" exclaimed Rogue.

"What the hell was that?" said an old man who was standing on the platform.

"It was a gunshot!" exclaimed a woman.

"Everybody get down!" yelled one of the station managers.

Everyone on the platform took cover and every nearby officer rapidly scanned the area for the source of the shot. But Rogue barely heard this order. Her head was still ringing. She was invulnerable and it was nothing that would leave a mark, but the way the bullet hit was enough to rattle her senses. As she stumbled to her feet, she turned towards the direction of the gunshot. When her vision cleared, she noticed a figure on top of the train.

" _Finally,_ this night gets interesting," said Rogue with a determined grunt.

It was hard to make out the figure because he or she was covered in a cloak of sorts. However, Rogue knew she was the source of the shot and none of the nearby officers seemed to notice. She also noted that the figure was wielding a gun, giving her all the reasons he needed to go after her.

"Hey you! Mind if Ah see your ticket?" she scorned as she took to the air.

"Whoa…that's hot," said a young man who took cover nearby.

"Wait! Where are you…" began one of the officers still looking for answers.

Rogue ignored the looks and concern of the officers and the bystanders. She flew low and fast, setting her sights on the cloaked figure, who started running the moment Rogue took to the air. The figure ran along the roof of the train and then jumped over to a maintenance platform. Rogue caught up quickly, flying over the train at high speeds. The figure attempted to slip away through a maintenance door. Rogue flew right in front of her, slamming the door shut in the process and grabbing the figure with her arm.

"Gocha!" she said.

"Not bad. You're as tough as Tessa said you were," said the figure in a strangely bemused tone.

As Rogue flew up about fifty feet into the air, the cloak fell back to reveal a woman who was older than Rogue, but still fairly young. She had pale white skin, but not the kind that came from a lack of a tan or excessive mascara. It definitely had to be a mutation of sorts. She also had this dark mark over her left eye. It went along nicely with her dark hair and skin-tight black body suit. She also looked pretty fit and durable. And if the gun she was holding was any indication, she was pretty dangerous as well. But when she heard her mention Tessa's name, Rogue realized that this was the contact she had been waiting for.

"Please don't tell meh you're Domino," she said dryly.

"Do I look like a pizza?" the woman shrugged innocently, "You can call me Neena Thurman if it makes you feel better."

"Doesn't matter what Ah call you. Ah tend to get pissed off when someone shoots meh in the dang head!"

"It didn't even leave a scratch. You'll get over it."

"Still pissed off," said Rogue sternly.

"I just needed to make sure it was you. But don't expect an apology because I also needed to make sure you could keep up with me. Congrats on passing with flying colors!"

Rogue looked at this woman with a raised eyebrow. She had a disturbing way of greeting people. She also didn't seem too worried about being fifty feet above ground in the arms of someone strong enough to snap her spine. Either she was exceedingly brave or mentally unstable.

"You caused a hell of a racket in a crowded area," Rogue said to her, "You better explain yourself and it better not give meh a reason to drop you."

"Take it easy, drama-queen. You're not going to drop me," said Domino confidently.

"What makes you so damn sure?" retorted Rogue in a tough tone.

"Because Tessa told me all about you and I can safely say I've been in a similar position. I too was once lost, angry, and confused. In another life I would have done way more than just shoot you and I wouldn't have even cared if you dropped me. Then I met up with people like Isaac. He helped me get my life back on track. That's why I try to help out in my own special way."

"You know Isaac?" said Rogue skeptically, "Somehow Ah doubt he would approve of shootin' people in the face."

"He understands that my guns are as much a part of me as the guns that fill my bra," she said, citing at her ample cleavage.

"You ain't even wearing a bra," Rogue pointed out.

"Thank you for noticing, but that's precisely my point. You see, my story is probably as unsettling as yours. Neena Thurman _is_ my real name, but I haven't gone by that name in a long time. It was the name my parents gave me. I don't remember them and they probably don't even remember me. I wasn't exactly the product of a typical family, even by Brady Bunch standards. I was the product of a mutant breeding program in Europe."

"A breeding program? Sounds like a Weapon X knock-off."

"It wasn't even close to that. It was more a hobby than a program," said Domino, "These poorly equipped scientists found men and women who were carriers of the X-gene and then selectively bred them to get a crop of mutants they could train."

"By _bred_ you mean…"

"As in good old fashioned breeding and all the lurid details that come along with it," she said with a wry grin, "I was just one of them. I'm what you may call a purebred mutant because my peculiar skin tone that you see now was there from the day I was born. In addition to my killer looks, I had a real killer instinct. My power involves probability manipulation, sort of like that Longshot guy I saw on Saturday Night Live last week."

"So you're lucky and trigger-happy," muttered Rogue, "Big deal."

"It's more useful than it sounds. My kind of luck makes me the ultimate sharp-shooter. I can make shots with any gun that aren't humanly possible. Hell, I can bulls-eye pennies from a mile away using a rusty old revolver. That shot between the eyes from a moving train on a cloudy night like this is another example. I'm surprised you haven't even asked about it."

The thought had crossed Rogue's mind, albeit briefly. Now that she thought about it, that was a pretty difficult shot. Looking back towards the train, she realized that it was an impossible shot. It sent quite a message about this woman. She was skilled, confident, and daring. She also wasn't afraid to use unorthodox methods.

"I'd rather not get into all the details of my sorry life. All you need to know is I was trained to be a soldier. I fell in with some bad people and had a few bad experiences. Then I crossed paths with Tessa and did a little soul-searching with the Church of Humanity. Since then I've found creative ways to keep myself busy. I like to piss off people who like to make life difficult for mutants. Right now, the Mutant Liberation Front is pissing off everybody so they're at the top of my list."

"That's what this mission is about? The Mutant Liberation Front?" said Rogue, "You know you could have just said that from the get go."

"And miss a chance to bond with my new partner in crime? Where's the fun in that?" she grinned.

"Ah'm starting to think Toad ain't the only crazy one in this fight."

"Then give me a chance to prove you wrong. Take me down to the parking garage a block from the station. I'll tell you what I told Tessa and we can be on our way."

Rogue remained suspicious, but she had a promise to keep. She told Isaac that she would see this through. If she could get along with the likes of Bobby Drake and Kitty Pryde, then she could get along with Domino. The only difference was Domino carried a gun and was much more inclined to shoot first rather than think things through. That only ensured her promise would be more difficult to keep than she thought.

After some brief contemplation, Rogue relented and flew Domino over to the parking garage. She could still hear the commotion down at the train station. It looked like a chaotic scene. It felt like a sign of the chaos that was sure to come.

' _Dang it, Tess. What the hell have ya gotten meh into?'_

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Backyard**

Remy used to chide himself whenever his smoking habit became a means of coping. HA smoke break was supposed to be relaxing. It wasn't supposed to make his sulking worse. No one could blame him for needing an extra pack after the Mojo incident. The X-men always faced a fresh round of scrutiny after a highly publicized mission. Hank and Ororo had been answering calls from major media outlets every few hours and Scott was spending more time in Washington trying to sort this situation out. The rest of the team followed these events closely, but Remy could care less. He had other issues on his mind.

He wasn't the only one either. When he decided to take a smoke break in the backyard, he was joined by Ororo. Even though she didn't smoke, she needed a break from this madness like everyone else.

"You keep up that gloomy look, Remy may offer you a cigarette, Stormy," said the Cajun as he took a light drag.

"You know I don't smoke, Remy," she said flatly.

"Well maybe you ought to start. You be looking at your phone the same way a possum looks at an oncoming car. I thought you were sick of talkin' to reporters."

"I am. I would be perfectly fine with never talking about Mojovision again. There's another call I've been waiting for. I hope that by staring at my phone long enough, I'll get it sooner."

"That be crazy talk and you know it."

"Sometimes a little crazy is appropriate. It reminds us that we're still passionate about certain things. You would know, Remy. You've done your share of _crazy_ lately."

Ororo knew him too well. Remy took another heavy drag from his cigarette, nearly finishing it in a single puff. He needed the extra nicotine to deal with this _crazy_ that he and Ororo seemed to share.

"It's been a while since you talked about Rogue," Ororo went on, not taking her eyes off her phone, "I thought things were going well with her. After she gained control over her powers, you two didn't waste time getting intimate. For awhile, you were the happiest I had ever seen you."

"That ought to be a clue right there," sighed Remy, "How a homme like me can go from bein' on top of the world to needing an extra smoke."

"So what happened? Where did it go wrong?"

"Ain't nothing went _wrong_. Remy would be smoking a whole carton if something done gone horribly wrong."

"I didn't mean it like that, Remy," said Ororo, finally looking away from her phone, "Perhaps _wrong_ isn't the right word. What _changed_ between you and Rogue?"

"Other than her not answering Remy's calls? Nothing I wanna talk about," sighed the Cajun, "But you already know that feeling. The way you be looking at your phone, someone ain't be returning your calls either."

Ororo shook her head and sighed. Perhaps this conversation wasn't worth having. She and Remy had similar problems. It didn't make much sense to talk about it when neither of them was getting anywhere. Remy sulked by smoking. Ororo sulked by staring at her phone. They were both lost and without any clear solutions.

Remy flicked away his finished cigarette and immediately took out another one. There was some rumbling from storm clouds in the distance, which was likely a result of Ororo's mood. Remy knew from experience that it was never a good idea to provoke Ororo when she was in this sort of mood. It often led to more than just thunder. So they lingered in an awkward silence until they became lost in thought. They almost didn't notice Jean Grey walking out from the mansion in a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts.

"So this is where all those sulking thoughts are coming from," said Jean, shivering a bit from the brisk wind, "Here I was hoping it was just Mr. McCoy lamenting over being out of that special hair conditioner he loves."

"Sorry we all can't be _glowing_ like you, Jean," said Remy flatly as he took the first drag off his cigarette.

"Who says I'm glowing?" she asked casually.

"Your hair is wet. You wearing Scott's shirt. And your lipstick be smeared," Remy pointed out, "Either you had one messed up shower or you got a little _messy_ with you boyfriend."

Jean blushed and rubbed the stray lipstick from the side of her face. It didn't take an acute sense of observation to figure out what she had been doing. Scott got back from Washington recently and she had prepared a nice bath for him. She went out of her way to help him relax after his latest trip to Washington and it obviously got heated. Remy didn't make another dirty remark, which was a sign that he was not in a good mood.

"Okay, I'm going to let the nicotine console Remy. What about you, Miss Munroe? Is everything alright?" asked Jean as she sat down next to her, "You seemed a little lost in class today."

"We've all been a bit restless, Jean," she said distantly, "Our clash with Mojo has been exhausting on many levels."

"You don't need to tell me. I just got done helping Scott unwind from a face-to-face with President Kelly. I finally got him relaxed enough to fall asleep in the bath tub."

"I suppose that makes him the lucky one. And if it's all the same to you, I would rather you not describe the intimate details," said Ororo, still unable to turn away from her phone.

"I wasn't going to. The team doesn't have to be involved with how we scratch ourselves, let alone our personal business. Then again, sometimes the personal business of one person intersect with another….like, for instance, a close friend being involved with the older brother of an ex-boyfriend."

Ororo finally set her phone down. It was no use putting this off. Like it or not, Jean Grey had a personal connection to her problems. Being a telepath, she couldn't expect Jean to ignore it. As more thunder rumbled in the distance, Ororo closed her eyes and sighed, struggling the find the right words for this issue.

"I hope that thunder doesn't mean I'm about to get a _severe_ form of detention," said Jean.

"It's not _that_ bad, Jean. Not yet anyways," said Ororo in a somewhat grim tone.

"Then can I finally bring it up? Can we talk about James Proudstar before a hurricane forms overhead?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what to say about him. You know as well as everybody that I've been meeting with him since the Legacy Virus. After his brother died, it's been…difficult for him."

"I believe that, but I know that's not the only reason. Otherwise, you wouldn't be screaming with your thoughts."

"I'm not trying to hide it, Jean. Consoling James Proudstar has turned into a _complicated_ affair. He's reached out to me in so many ways. I didn't expect it to get serious."

"Yet you embraced it when it did and that concerns me," said Jean in a more serious tone, "As it just so happens, I've known James longer than you. I know his history and I've been on the front lines for some of his worst moments. The James Proudstar you're seeing now is not the James Proudstar everyone else is familiar with. He's more than just complicated. He'll take one step down the right path and three steps down the wrong path, dragging others with him along the way."

"You think he's not sincere? That losing his brother hasn't changed him?" asked Ororo.

"I'm psychic, Miss Munroe. If there's one thing I've learned from picking up on peoples' thoughts, it's that no one really changes. Their behavior may change. Their emotions may change. Even their thoughts may change. But who they are _doesn't_. Sometimes the person you see is bad reflection of someone who is genuinely good at heart. You and I have both dated Logan. I think we can agree where he stands. Then there are others who seem like they're doing all the right things, but under the surface they still have those same flaws."

"You think James falls into that category?"

"Given his history, it's hard to say. Even the best psychics can't figure out what make some people tick," said Jean, "That's what really worries me. If you find out who James really is, will you be able to pull yourself away? Or will you be able to embrace him it? Think about those two questions because how you answer may determine how much it may hurt."

It was hard to argue with a psychic, even if she was still her student. More thunder rumbled as frustration gave way to confusion. Ororo looked back at her phone as if it was the key to James Proudstar himself. She was involved with this man in more ways than she cared to admit. There was still so much to learn about this man. How deep could it go before it someone got hurt?

"A while back, I met up with James in Boston," said Ororo in a tone of mixed emotions, "He was going to tell me something. He said he needed someone he could trust. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted me to be that person."

"So did you?" asked Jean.

"I…didn't have the chance," said Ororo, now hanging her head low, "I got an emergency call from the institute regarding the Mojo mission. I'm worried that I sent the wrong message."

"James has never been shy when it comes to mixed messages," she pointed out, "He usually doesn't assume."

"I still have a responsibility. I believe in him. I think he needs someone to believe in him as well. So I've been waiting for him to call, hoping for another chance. But he's gone completely dark. He won't answer any calls or texts. I don't want him to shut me out. Otherwise he may go down those wrong paths you mentioned."

"Is it possible that he's worrying about the same thing?" questioned Jean, "James isn't known for his critical thinking skills. He may think _you're_ the one shutting _him_ out."

"If that's the case, why won't he call me?!" said Ororo, some lightning flashing nearby.

This sudden outburst started both Jean and Remy. Remy's cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth as the ensuing thunder rumbled in the distance. It showed that Ororo had a greater emotional stake in James Proudstar than she cared to admit.

"Whoa there, Miss Munroe! Easy on the thunderstorms!" coaxed Jean, "I don't think you realize just how common it is for men to never call back."

"Hey! Remy's still sittin' here in case you forgot," Remy pointed out.

"Sorry, I forgot to say no offence," said Jean, seeing more brief flashes of lightning, "I also forgot to add that if James really wants to trust you, he'll give you another chance."

"But what if it's too late?" lamented Ororo, taking deep breaths in order to calm down, "What if he needed my help and by not getting it, something goes horribly wrong?"

"James has messed up before _many_ times and remained in one piece," Jean went on, "He's like Logan. He's stubborn and pig-headed. He'll eventually come around, but not until he's tormented himself enough. That doesn't mean you need to torment yourself either. You just have to be there when he's ready."

It was still frustrating. The idea of waiting didn't sit well. These were difficult times. There were so many ways things could go horribly wrong. James was in a vulnerable state. Losing his brother affected him in so many ways. Ororo had been there for him. It led to something neither of them expected. If one of them didn't confront it, then they may miss their chance.

At this point, Ororo couldn't stand to look at her phone anymore and put it away. This was obviously not an issue that was going to be solved by being upset. The storm clouds overhead were a clear sign that she wasn't handling this.

"Remy don't mean to break his silence, but Remy's gotta play the gender equality card for once," said the Cajun after another puff of his cigarette.

"You know, I've been with you long enough to list all the absurdities in those words," Ororo pointed out.

"So keep 'em to yourself and answer Remy this…if a homme like James is supposed to come around, does that mean a femme like Rogue can do the same?"

"Why? Is something going on with you and Rogue?" asked Jean.

"You had best take that question back immediately," said Ororo with a half-grin, "I don't think you want him to explain it again."

"Remy wasn't gonna. Remy don't have enough cigarettes," he said in a bemused tone, "Is waitin' it out really the way to go? It's easy for you to say, Jean. You got your paramour upstairs in a bath tub. You really think doing nothing is the way to go?"

Now it was Jean's turn to be awkward. Her perspective was a little bias since she had a boyfriend that was always just a psychic link away. However, she endured her share of complications in the past. She liked to think she had some useful insight.

"I never said you should do nothing. I'm saying you just take a chance that you don't turn into a card joke for once," said Jean in an empathetic tone, "Frustration is part of the game. The only way to cope is to trust that the people you care about know what they're doing. Even if they don't, if they trust you back they'll figure it out. Things will only work out if you let it."

* * *

 **Interstate 95 – Florida**

' _So far so good. I made it out. I didn't set off any alarms. And no one stopped me along the way. The second hardest part is over. So long as nobody pulls me over, I'm in good shape.'_

Madison Jefferies gripped the steering wheel of his car with sweaty palms. He was over 20 miles away from his office at this point, yet he was still a nervous wreck. Someone was still chasing him. He could feel it. The key to escaping was staying on the move and keeping a low profile. That meant driving below the speed limit and not drawing any attention to himself. It was getting late so the traffic was fairly light. It should be smooth sailing at least for now.

While Jefferies was steadily moving along in his SUV, Logan followed closely on his motorcycle. He kept his distance, changing lanes and moving between cars so that Jefferies didn't get too suspicious. He also kept an eye out for anyone else that could be trailing Jefferies. This guy was a marked man. It was only a matter of time before someone realized the attempt to ambush him at his office had failed.

"This guy drives like a pussy," grunted Wolverine, "At this rate he'll get pulled over for holding up traffic."

It was hard to believe that a man so frail could be so important. If he really was destined to help the Mutant Liberation Front, it wasn't going to be because of his calmness under pressure. Logan could still smell the cold sweat dripping down his face. Jefferies was terrified, but what kind of trouble could a guy like him attract?

Logan downshifted his motorcycle and fell back a little further. The only option he had at this point was to wait for something to happen. There was no telling how long that would be. If this guy was going to take the scenic route, it was sure to be a long night.

Both Logan and Madison were prepared for a long night of driving. After a few more miles, traffic started to slow down. It soon came to a complete stop. Then a nearby sign lit up, indicating there was a road block up ahead.

"That can't be good," dreaded Madison.

He sat nervously in his car, taking deep breaths in hopes that this was just a simple traffic accident. The traffic kept moving, but it was slow going. Madison remained quiet, keeping an eye out for any disturbances until, he reached the road block. He let out a slight sigh of relief when it looked like it really was just a traffic accident. Two lanes of the highway had been blocked off, leaving only one to pass through. On the side of the road, there was an overturned truck and some road workers. There were also some police offers looking around as well. Madison tried not to make eye contact as his car neared the barrier. Then one of the officers waved him down.

"Excuse me, sir! Can you please pull over!" said the policeman, who stood directly in the path of his SUV.

"I…I'm sorry, but is there a problem officer?" said Madison.

"There won't be if you pull over. I promise, we'll make this quick."

Madison's heart rate nearly doubled. He did as the officer asked and pulled his SUV over to the left shoulder of the highway. He kept his hands on the steering wheel and watched as the officer shined his flashlight around his van. The uniformed man carefully scrutinized the vehicle on all sides until he reached the driver's side of the window.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, sir," said the officer, "We've been getting reports of a fugitive in the area. Some say he caused this accident. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Of…of course, not. Why would I?" said Madison, trying to keep his cool.

"Well you look mighty nervous for a fella out for an evening drive. We got brisk winds and ocean breezes, yet you look like you just came out of a sauna."

"I uh…I've been a little sick. I think I might have a stomach flu or something. I'd rather not get anyone else sick so I should probably get moving."

"Mighty kind of you," said the officer, "In that case, why don't you step out of the car and we'll finish this quickly."

"Um…is that really necessary?"

While the officer stared down the anxious driver, a new round of activity erupted from the accident. From the overturned truck, the back doors burst open and a contingent of strangely uniformed men came storming out. The road workers and officers also shed their uniforms as well, revealing similar uniforms and retrieving what looked like high tech assault rifles. With military precision, they surrounded Madison's SUV and pointed their weapons at him. Once he was surrounded, the officer laughed.

"Yes. It's _very_ necessary," he told Madison.

"This…this is a mistake!" said Madison, now trembling with fear.

"It's no mistake Mr. Jefferies. Did you really think we would let you get far? Especially when we can trace your license plate with the click of a mouse? For someone who's supposed to be smart, you assume the rest of us are mighty dumb."

Madison wanted to bang his head against the steering wheel. How could he have been so foolish? He should have rented or stolen a car. Using his own SUV was downright stupid. If he was a wanted man, any local cop with too much free time could see his license plate and trace it. He deserved to be caught for stupidity that great.

"Now how about you make it easy on yourself, mutie?" said the officer, "That way the GRSO unit doesn't have to test its latest mutant-restraining hardware."

Madison held his head low. There was no use running anymore. Rather than fight back, he turned off his car and stepped out of the van. The heavily armed men of the GRSO unit were waiting for him, ready to take him in.

While it looked like Jefferies was in for a bad night, Logan noticed the activity from down the highway. He expected men with guns to enter the picture, but he didn't expect this. Those men weren't MSA. They weren't police either. They were something completely different.

"Damn! Either Jefferies is the unluckiest bastard on the planet or I'm the luckiest," said Logan as he revved up his motorcycle.

Someone with a lot of advanced weapons and a death wish was looking to mess with mutants. That was all the excuse Logan needed to mess with them. With his usual recklessness, he drove his motorcycle through the traffic until he reached the left shoulder of the road. Once he had a clear path ahead of him, he accelerated to unsafe speeds and set his sights on these mysterious uniformed men.

Up ahead, the officer was just about to handcuff Madison Jefferies. Ten armed GRSO soldiers stood around him, their guns pointed right at him. They were so focused on Jefferies that they didn't notice the motorcycle coming right towards them. When the noise was too close to ignore, the officer who pulled Jefferies over looked up just in time to see it coming.

"What the Sam Hill?" said the officer.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled one of the GRSO soldiers.

The order came a few milliseconds too late. Logan actually sped up, lowering his body just as his motorcycle ran right into the heavily armed soldiers like they were bowling pins. They didn't even get a chance to fire their weapons. Two soldiers were hit head on, falling to the ground and getting some painful skid-marks on the back of their uniforms in the process. As soon as they were hit, Logan jumped off and landed in front of Madison's SUV. The motorcycle kept going, running into another GRSO soldier in the process and knocking him out cold while breaking a few bones. In the process, the man trying to handcuff Madison knocked him against the side of his van and they both fell to the ground.

"Ungh!" grunted Madison as his shoulder hit the pavement.

"Damn it! It's an X-man!" said one of the GRSO soldiers.

"An X-man? Which one?" said another.

From the front of the van, Logan snarled angrily and drew his claws. This effectively answered the soldier's question.

"Oh…that one," groaned one of the men grazed by the motorcycle.

"You guys know me and I don't know you!" grunted Logan, "But since you spend your free time harassing mutants, I'm pretty sure I hate you! HRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Nashville, Tennessee – Train Station Parking Garage**

Rogue was usually a pretty good judge of character. Having seen the worst in people like Sinister and the best in people like Charles Xavier, she could figure out how trustworthy someone was. Being able to absorb them offered further insight even if those powers weren't active anymore. That's why it was so distressing when she couldn't figure out Domino.

After their mid-air discussion, Rogue flew Domino to the top of the parking garage just across the street from the train station. There was still a lot of commotion as a result of Domino's little stunt. Rogue was still fuming, but she was willing to give her a chance at explaining herself. All she had to go on was Isaac's trust.

"Thanks for the ride. I was in need of some fresh air," said Domino as they landed on the half-vacant parking garage.

"Stick to the roller coasters. Let's get this over with," said Rogue in a more serious tone, "Ah'm willing to overlook the whole shooting-off-a-gun-in-a-train-station bit. Granted, that's a heck of an oversight, but you damn well better make up for it!"

"While I do have an _adventurous_ side, everything I do on a mission is for a reason," Domino retorted, "As for when I'm not on a mission…well, that's another story."

"Spare me the innuendo. Let's talk about the mission. Tessa said you know a thing or two about the Mutant Liberation Front."

"Tessa is too generous," she said with a grin, "It's not what I know. It's _who_ I know. I'm sure you know her too, but in a different capacity."

"Her?" questioned Rogue.

"I wish I could give you a name, but it honestly never came up. She did have a nickname though…Vertigo."

Saying that name gave Domino instant credibility. Rogue was now much more intrigued. Her encounters with Vertigo hadn't been pleasant to say the least. Her stomach churned at the memories of their last fight. First she fought for Sinister. Now she fought for the Mutant Liberation Front. If she was part of this mission, it was sure to get both volatile and nauseating.

Sensing she had Rogue's full attention, Domino started walking towards the lower levels of the parking garage. Rogue followed her closely. Along the way, she explained the twisted series of events that led their paths to cross.

"I take it by that pissed off look in your eye and the queasy growl in your stomach that you've crossed paths," said Domino.

"You could say that," Rogue muttered, "Ah've lost many good lunches because of that crazy bitch."

"Consider yourself lucky. I've seen her do _much_ worse. Vertigo and I go back quite a ways. She was part of the same breeding program that made yours truly. Her parents were just captured carriers of the X-gene. They got down and dirty, gave birth to her, handed her over, and that was the extent of her family life."

"Given how _colorful_ you turned out to be, that explains a lot," said Rogue.

"At least I have a sense of humor about it," Domino shrugged, "Vertigo was a lot more _damaged_. We trained together growing up. For a while, we were like sisters. Instead of slumber parties and dances, we learned how to kill and torment our enemies. It's sort of like summer camp, but with guns."

"So you were close. What does this have to do with the mission?"

"Aside from her being in the Mutant Liberation Front, a _lot_. We didn't have a falling out per se. We just decided to go our separate ways. After the breeding program was shut down, we were basically left to our own devices. We traveled to the United States. We did some odd jobs here and there, mostly mercenary gigs. It was fun, it paid well, and we got to blow stuff up. The problem for her is that it was never enough. Vertigo just wasn't satisfied with the simple life of a hired gun. So one day she comes to me and says she met some creepy guy offering her a job."

"That would be Sinister. He's practically the mascot for all things creepy," said Rogue.

"No need to convince me of that. But I didn't know who the hell he was at the time. I didn't want to get caught up in some bozo's agenda. I'm a simple girl with simple tastes. Give me a gun and a massaging shower-head and I'm a happy woman!"

"Is that supposed to reassure meh?"

"Does it matter?" shrugged Domino with an innocent grin, "Whatever our tastes, Vertigo and I parted ways. It wasn't one of those Hallmark moments. She said she was going. I said I preferred to do my own thing. And that was that. We didn't keep in touch or anything. I didn't hear a peep from her until last week, which brings us to our mission."

Domino stopped walking as she and Rogue reached the third level of the parking garage. This was where the mission got complicated. As an expert in luck, she understood that the probability of failure went up with every moving part that was added to the equation. For something this bold, they needed to play the odds.

"Vertigo didn't just call to catch up. She wanted me to join the Mutant Liberation Front," she went on, "She said my skills would be a big help for what they have planned."

"Did she drop any hints about that plan? Vertigo never struck meh as the kind who can keep her mouth shut," said Rogue.

"She refused to tell me over the phone. She insisted we meet in person and that's what we're going to do. She's expecting to catch up in New Orleans tomorrow night. However, she's not expecting me to bring a guest. That leads me to the second reason I greeted you with a gunshot."

"Now Ah have the urge to fly you up a few _thousand_ feet," muttered Rogue.

"Jeez, learn to take a compliment," said Domino in a humored tone, "I may be able to shoot a fly from the other end of a football field, but I'm not exactly durable. I can't bench a fully loaded Range Rover either. So the chances of me going up against the Mutant Liberation Front are essentially nill."

"Ah thought you said Vertigo trusted you," said Rogue, folding her arms skeptically.

"I said we were friends. I never said we trusted each other. She's not going to take chances. She'll probably come with a few friends. They'll be in town for something big. And when she spills the beans, I need someone tough enough to go into the line of fire without getting burned."

Rogue started piecing together what Domino was saying. As annoying as that gunshot to the head had been, it made a valid point from her perspective. The Mutant Liberation Front weren't afraid to play rough. If anyone was going to take them on, they needed strength and durability. Rogue had those skills both literally and figuratively.

"So let meh see if Ah understand this so-called _mission_ ," said Rogue as she paced around a bit, "You want meh to follow you to New Orleans. Then you're gonna meet up with Vertigo, talk her up a bit, and find out what the Mutant Liberation Front is up to. Then once she fills you in, Ah come in and bust through any _surprises_ she may have."

"Congratulations, you get half a gold star," said Domino.

"After that, what do we do? Put a gun to her head and have her lead us to Toad?"

"And your back to zero stars," she said, "There's no point in taking Vertigo in. She does us no good in a jail cell."

"So then what's the endgame? Just pissing her off ain't gonna do us any good."

"I wish I could tell you, but there are just some missions you have to leave to chance," said Domino, "Getting to Vertigo and finding out what she's up to is only the first step. The second step is something we'll have to play by ear."

"Now _there's_ a mistake just waiting to happen," scoffed Rogue.

"Sorry, but every mission can't be laid out in a neat little package. You may be used to that in the X-men, but with me you'll have to take chances. I think that's part of the reason Isaac sent you here. You're willing to take small chances, but you avoid the bigger risks. No big risks means no big rewards. Given the stakes with the Mutant Liberation Front, we need that big reward. You need it too in more than one way."

Rogue finally stopped pacing. This was not the kind of mission the X-men would conduct. Scott's head would probably explode at the idea of going into a mission without a clear plan. He understood as well as she did that going into a mission blind was dangerous. The risks were seldom worth the rewards. However, this may be one of those rare occasions where it was a risk worth taking.

Rogue then thought back to what Isaac taught her. She had lost her way ever since she left the X-men. She took a chance by leaving the institute and it didn't pan out. Going back in the right mindset meant taking a much bigger chance. It didn't sit well, but she owed it to her friends and to herself to have faith that she could do this.

"For the record, Ah still think this is a bad idea," she said to Domino.

"I'm waiting to hear the yes. I'm ignoring everything else," said Domino coyly.

"Fahne then. Yes," said Rogue in an exasperated tone, "You've got yourself a partner that can take a bullet to the face."

"Great! For once I'll have more than luck on my side. I'll also have someone to talk to for the long drive ahead of us."

Domino then reached into her pocket and retrieved a set of car keys. Upon clicking the button, the lights to a very nice Ferrari convertible flashed. Rogue raised an eyebrow as Domino casually walked over and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Ah don't even wanna know where you got that," said Rogue.

"Stole it from some Nigerian warlord," she said, "After I shot him in the head from five miles away."

"Ah said Ah didn't want to know," said Rogue begrudgingly.

"You'll get over it. It's a long drive to New Orleans. We might as well get there in style."

"Ah miss the X-jet already," she groaned.

"If it's worth having, it's worth the frustration. Now get in. We can go over all the juicy details along the way!"

This personal mission of hers was already wearing on her. Domino was quite a character. She couldn't see why Isaac trusted her. She was adventurous if not a little unstable. In their line of work, that was to be expected. She would be playing a dangerous game by going along with her.

Never-the-less, Rogue had no intention of going back on her promise to Isaac. Domino was right about one thing. Anything worth having was worth struggling for. So despite her many reservations, she joined Domino in the car and they drove off.

* * *

 **Florida – Interstate 95**

"YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS, GRSO TROOPS!"

"TAKE HIM DOWN! KILL THE MUTANT!"

"You're welcome to try, bub! You're gonna regret it!" snarled a determined Wolverine.

On a narrow patch of interstate highway, the evening sky lit up with gunfire. Wolverine faced an unexpected show of firepower. This wasn't just another case of thugs armed high powered weapons. These guys were equipped even more than he expected. They came prepared to fight a mutant and he soon found himself on the defensive.

The weapons they wielded didn't fire ordinary bullets. They fired concentrated bursts of energy, the kind that turned the hood of a car into a massive dent. Wolverine saw the power of it early when a shot that missed him hit a small unoccupied car, causing the gas tank inside it to explode. It horrified the already dazed commuters and it didn't help that these GRSO soldiers showed little regard for collateral damage. That meant they hadn't been ordered by General Grimshaw or the President. This was something more devious.

Wolverine's first move was to direct the GRSO's fire away from the long line of traffic behind him. He also tried to draw them away from Madison Jefferies, but they were keeping a close eye on him. He took cover behind the overturned truck where the soldiers had been hiding earlier. While they fired on him, confused motorists got out of their cars and ran. However, some were foolish enough to stay behind and take pictures with their phones.

"Quit with the paparazzi shit! Get the hell outta here, people!" barked Wolverine.

"Are you kidding? This will be _huge_ on YouTube!" said a sloppily dressed teenager.

"If you're gonna be that stupid, then you deserve to get shot!"

The civilians weren't making his job any easier. Wolverine could feel the heavy vibrations when high energy bursts hitting the tanker. They were causing dents and tears that could be felt on the other side. If he stayed for too long, they would shoot right through it. He peaked around for a brief moment and counted ten soldiers. They were falling back towards Madison Jefferies. That means he had to make his move.

' _They're gonna leave with Jefferies. He's their target. Shootin' an X-man is just bonus. I gotta make my move and make it fast!'_

With his claws drawn, Logan boldly jumped on top of the truck. In the time it took for the men to turn their guns towards him, he attacked.

"HRRRRRAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"I got him!" yelled one of the GRSO troops.

The heavily armed man took aim and fired. The feral mutant jumped out of the way, getting narrowly grazed by the blast in the process. He landed right in front of a van that had been abandoned by a motorist. The same troop shot at him again. Just as before, Wolverine evaded so the shot ended up hitting the van at just the right angle. This caused it to explode in a fiery burst of smoke and debris that momentarily obstructed the view of the GRSO soldiers.

"You dumbass! You're playing right into his hands!" said one of the soldiers.

"I'll get him with the next shot!"

"No wait!"

It was too late. The overconfident soldier was so determined to hit Wolverine that he didn't realize how close he was. So when he fired and missed again, he struck the gas tank of a large SUV. When this vehicle exploded, it was so close that the men had to shield themselves from the debris. Within the fireball that ensued, Wolverine absorbed a healthy bit of fire and shrapnel. It tore into his body, but he ignored the pain and saw that he had a narrow window with which to end this fight.

"Done shooting? Now it's my turn!" he snarled.

Using the smoke and fire as cover, Wolverine went for their weapons. He started with the one that fired the fateful shot, cutting it down all the way to the handle. The bewildered GRSO soldier stumbled back, falling right into one of his comrades just as he was trying to get another shot off. He missed wildly, allowing Wolverine to take his weapon out as well. He threw in a kick to the head to finish them off.

"Ack! Forget the X-man! Get the target!" yelled one of the GRSO soldiers through the smoke.

"Walkin' out on me already? Those guns must be _compensating_ for something!"

The GRSO unit did as they were ordered, falling back towards the van where Madison Jefferies was still on the ground. They fired a few shots to keep Wolverine away. The smoke made it too difficult to see and Wolverine was willing to take the risk of added punishment. He ended up getting struck on the lower thigh, but that didn't stun him long enough for GRSO to make their escape.

With another enraged howl, Wolverine slashed his way through their weapons and threw in a few broken bones and concussions to prevent them from leaving. He got rougher with each soldier he took down. When two GRSO soldiers tried shoot him in the back, Wolverine did a nimble back-flip to land right behind them. From there he stabbed their arms and severed a few ligaments so they dropped their guns. Then while they writhed in pain slammed their heads together and knocked them out. The remaining soldiers tried to surround him while two others went for Jefferies. Wolverine saw this and reacted swiftly.

"First you wanna kill me! _Then_ you wanna run?" grunted the feral mutant, "Make up your mind already!"

"Your days are already numbered, X-man! It doesn't matter what we decide!" said one of the GRSO soldiers as he readied his weapon.

"You don't say? Guess I'll have to make this hurt a _lot_ more!"

He was now clear from the smoke, which meant the GRSO soldiers had a clearer shot. But before they could shoot him again, Wolverine kicked up one of the energy rifles that one of the guards dropped. He hadn't slashed it so it was still functional. While he usually preferred his claws, he made a rare exception and fired the weapon. But he didn't aim right at the guards. He aimed for one of the empty police cruisers behind them. He hit it right around the gas tank, causing it to explode. The resulting blast released a powerful shockwave that knocked the remaining GRSO soldiers off their feet, dropping their weapons in the process.

From here, they were easy prey for Wolverine. The former living weapon threw aside the weapon and finished the rest of these goons with his fists. He used his claws to disable the rest of the weapons before they could be retrieved. Then he kicked two of the GRSO soldiers in the head, either knocking them out or putting them in too much pain to fight back. The rest that were standing only put up a short fight before they fell as well.

' _These guys are definitely newbies. This is probably their first mission. Ain't no way a trained marine or MSA soldier would go down this easy. Either the feds are getting cheap or someone's new wants the X-men to kick their ass.'_

Once the last GRSO soldier fell, he set his sights back on Madison Jefferies. By now one of the soldiers that broke off from the group was dragging Jefferies away. He was trying to shove him into a van behind the overturned truck. Jefferies was still dazed, but struggling to get away.

"This is crazy! I didn't do anything! I'm just a guy trying to make a living, damn it! What the hell do you people want?!"

"Shut up, Jefferies! Cooperate and you might have a chance to live out that robot fetish of yours!" said the GRSO soldier as he roughly pinned him against the van.

His eyes widened. Whoever these people were, they clearly knew him better than he thought. That had some disturbing implications that led him to conclude that this probably wasn't just a case of being falsely accused.

"Robot fetish? How did you…" he began.

"Hey!" barked Wolverine as he caught up, "Let's skip the bullshit and get to the part where you let him go!"

"Forget it, badger boy! I have my orders! We all do!"

The GRSO soldier pulled out a handgun and aimed it towards Wolverine. The feral mutant ducked to his right to avoid the first shot. Then he pounced, taking the second shot in the lower thigh. He barely felt the pain, focusing completely on disarming this man. He used his claws to not only cut the weapon, but deliver a gaping wound right into the center of his hand.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!" the soldier cried out, dropping the gun and losing his grip on Madison Jefferies.

He fell back in agony, but Wolverine caught him before he could fall to the ground. He then grabbed the man by the throat and pinned him against the side of the van. His claws still drawn, he pressed them near his face and stared him down with a gaze that could petrify even a hardened soldier.

"Okay, bub! Time for a little chat!" growled Wolverine, "You dip-shits are obviously new at this so let me explain how this is going to work! I'm gonna ask a few questions and you're gonna tell me everything before I get too pissed! And since you just shot me, you're already behind the curve!"

"Hnn…I don't have to tell you anything!" grunted the man.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but these claws are pretty damn sharp!" grunted Wolverine, pointing one of his claws right at the man's eye.

"Threaten me all you want! The GRSO unit doesn't break!"

"GRSO, huh? That actually stand for something or is it just a lousy name?"

"You're just lucky enough to catch a sneak preview! _Every_ mutant will know what it means soon enough!"

"Says who?!" roared the feral mutant, his claws mere inches from the man's eye.

"Go ahead! Do it!" taunted the man, "Pretend you're just killing some nameless thug! You'll see how screwed you are by sunrise!"

Wolverine was tempted to take him up on his dare. However, he sensed he was telling the truth. The man actually wanted Wolverine to rough him up. He knew what it would mean for him and for mutants. Wolverine still kept his claws drawn, but he would not give the man the satisfaction.

"You seem awfully confident, bub! How much pain you willing to take before you stop bluffing?" grunted Wolverine.

"However much you're willing to risk for what's left of the X-men!" sneered the man.

"You're the one harassing innocent mutants and holding up traffic!"

"That's not how my bosses will see it."

"Then why don't you tell me where they are so I can ask them myself?" retorted Wolverine.

"I'm not in a position to speak with them until I have Madison Jefferies in custody," said the GRSO soldier snidely, "Which means in a few moments, we'll both miss our chance."

Wolverine then he remembered Madison Jefferies. He slipped away shortly before he began this little interrogation. Following his scent, Wolverine turned around and saw that Jefferies was staggering back to his SUV. The feral mutant grunted in frustration and let the GRSO soldier go. As curious as he was to learn more about these guys, Madison Jefferies remained his top priority.

"Damn it! Hold up, Jefferies!" yelled Wolverine as he ran towards the van.

"No way! I've had a bad enough day, thank you very much!" spat Jefferies.

The bewildered mutant rushed back into his SUV and restarted the engine. He didn't even take time to close the door. Just as he was about pull away, Wolverine jumped over the hood and reached into the driver's side of the vehicle where he grabbed Jefferies by the collar.

"This ain't no time to be a coward, bub!" he said to him with the same forceful tone he had used with the GRSO soldier, "I saved your ass for a reason! Now if you don't want your bad day to get any worse, you'll let the X-men help you!"

"I don't even know you people and I don't want any part of the X-men's bullshit!" retorted Jefferies, "I'm grateful for the save, but I already have a Plan B and I'm taking it!"

"You drive away, you'll screw us all over! Not just yourself!" barked Wolverine.

"You're warning is duly noted and subsequently ignored!"

With Wolverine still gripping his collar, Madison stepped on the accelerator and pulled away from the scene. The feral mutant had no choice but to let him go. He had been ravaged enough by gunfire and explosions. He didn't need to be dragged down the highway at high speeds.

Wolverine grunted in frustration as he watched Jefferies drive off. He closed the door along the way and drove over some cones in the process. Ahead of him was vacant highway. He was well on his way to wherever he was going. However, that didn't mean Wolverine's mission had failed. It just got more cumbersome. Setting aside his frustration, he took out his communicator and activated a special GPS map.

"Go ahead and run you little pansy. You're gonna help me whether you like it or not," said Wolverine.

Jefferies didn't realize it, but just before he grabbed him, Wolverine slapped a tracking bug on the side of his SUV. It was a little something he grabbed from Beast's workshop before he left on this mission. Now could follow Madison Jefferies wherever he went. The man said he had a plan. It may lead him to the answers he needed.

Looking back towards the GRSO soldiers, he saw that none were in a position to talk. They were either knocked-out, wounded, or defiant. The one he tried interrogating earlier was long gone. He was probably calling for backup, which meant he had to get moving. He ran back to his motorcycle, which was lying on the side of the road. It was damaged, but it still worked. Once he got on, he sped away.

"Pretty sure I ain't seen the last of you GRSO goons," said Wolverine as he rode off, "If you ever do talk to that boss of yours, tell him I'll be seeing him real soon!"

* * *

 **Genosha – Warlock Factories**

"Wanda! Will you please slow down? I feel like I'm talking to Pietro," said a beleaguered Lorna.

"You'd have a better chance at stopping him at this point, Lorna," said a stoic Wanda Maximoff, "I've made up my mind. I'm going through with this!"

Lorna was almost out of breath and patience. She had been trying to talk some sense into her half-sister since they left the citadel an hour ago. She might as well have been talking to a brick wall. Wanda was dead set on this new plan of hers. Lorna thought it was a bad idea on no fewer than ten different levels and she couldn't get Wanda to even consider one of them.

Lorna trailed Wanda through the main Warlock factory. Since the Legacy Virus, the factories had not been operating at full capacity. There were too few mutants they could trust at this point so most of the factory was maintained by Warlock drones. They were simple humanoid robots that carried out the day-to-day operations. Only the Brotherhood and a select few Acolytes had the privilege of entering this area. That number dwindled further after the protest by Senyaka. This alien technology remained Genosha's greatest asset and Wanda sought to use it in a bold new way.

It started with the Mojovision broadcast. Nearly all of Genosha had seen it at this point. While some humans may find it entertaining, the idea of throwing mutants into death traps for amusement did not sit well with anybody. Wanda already voiced her displeasure of this situation to the MSA. Then less than twenty-four hours they heard that President Kelly refused many of the proposals offered by Scott Summers in their latest meeting. Since Charles Xavier was still MIA and the X-men were increasingly inept, Wanda was ready to take matters into her own hands.

With Lorna still following closely, she reached the central console. Lance, Pietro, and Alex were standing at the controls. They were just as surprised as Lorna that Wanda was going through with this.

"Have you made the necessary adjustments?" asked Wanda, "I want construction to begin before I finish this sentence."

"We're ready, Wanda," said Alex, "We followed the instructions from your dad's journal. But before we turn it on, I think we should discuss how we're going to play this card."

"There's nothing to discuss! Did you see the clips from that sick Mojovision crap?" retorted Pietro, "They're already rounding up mutants and turning them into reality shows! That's crossing way too many lines!"

"And for once, Pietro and I are in full agreement. That alone should tell you how serious I am about this," Wanda added.

"Mojovision was one level of insanity. This is dangerously close to another," said the older Summers brother, "We're talking about a global sideshow that's going to put a big target on our asses."

"That target was there before Mojovision's feed was cut," said Wanda, "Now even I'm tempted to join the protesters that are camping out near the citadel. Our people are sick of seeing innocent mutants treated like circus animals."

"It could be worse. They could be randomly arresting mutants and hoping to make the latest episode of Cops," shrugged Lance.

"Funny you should say that because Blob told me there's a report coming out of Florida," scoffed Pietro, "The authorities there must be bored because they actually tried to arrest a respected mutant who worked for NASA. And I'll bet you one of Blob's steak dinners that it was for a bullshit reason."

"You're probably right, Pietro. That alone shows how bad it has gotten for our people," groaned Wanda, "We've been bending over backwards, trying to get our country together. It's time we make a statement…one that our citizens can be proud of."

"And one that will scare the bejesus out of everybody else!" argued Lorna.

"Well maybe it's time the rest of the world fears us again," retorted Wanda, "That way they'll think twice before turning our people into a stage props."

Wanda shoved Alex and Pietro aside so she could take control of the console. She wasn't going to wait for them to agree with her. They could deal with the consequences as they came.

Wanda didn't consider herself tech savvy, but she was smart enough to follow the instructions her father left her. After entering a few commands on the console, every Warlock drone in the factory shifted their focus towards the center of the factory. In this area, a large space had been cleared. It was about the size of a football field with nearly five stories of space above it. Around this area, the Warlock drones set up a series of box-shaped assemblers. These powerful assemblers were hooked up to a series of heavy cables. They would do the heavy lifting for the bulk of this project.

"When my father was studying the alien ship, he told me about the unique power source that drove it," explained Wanda as she watched the Warlock drones work, "He described it as a tuning fork on a cosmic level. It generated power in a way similar to a solar panel. But instead of soaking up sunlight, the generator captures a larger chunk of the electromagnetic spectrum. All the energy that bombards us every day is just there waiting to be tapped and the aliens figured out how to use it in their star ships."

"Magneto always had a hard-on for all things high energy," said Lance, showing relative indifference to what she was doing.

"He once told me that there's enough energy within the volume of a beach ball to power the entire industrialized world. To make that energy useful requires some physics that humanity doesn't fully understand. The reactor in that alien ship used a mix of high-tech machinery and rare elements. He drew up plans for a particle accelerator that used the same alien technology to synthesize these elements. With them, we can remake the alien generator and use it to create more power than the United States will make for the next thousand years."

"Except generating power is not where Magneto's plan ended. It only got crazier from there," said Lorna bitterly.

"It's not crazy, Lorna. It's a power play in more ways than one," said Wanda as she watched the assemblers glow with activity, "We're the only ones capable of synthesizing these alien elements. No one else in the world has found a use for them. They also haven't been able to create the same alien generators like the ones we found in the ship."

"Hence oil still costs a hundred bucks a barrel," added Pietro.

"These devices will make the most advanced nuclear reactor in the world look like a steam engine. They won't just generate power. They'll be able to broadcast power. From anywhere on the planet, anyone will be able to tap all the power they'll ever need. All those greedy businesses that fuel political campaigns all over the world will be obsolete."

"That would sound so noble if you weren't going to charge for it," said Lance dryly.

"Why shouldn't we?" scoffed Wanda, "We supply the world with endless power and we gain the ultimate leverage. They will have a much stronger incentive to respect mutants. My father was never afraid to stack the deck in his favor."

"He was also never good at thinking things through," Lorna reminded her, "I read the same journal you did, Wanda. There's a good reason why Magneto didn't try this sooner. He used words like 'untested' and 'dangerous' on more than one occasion."

Wanda could feel her half-sister's critical eyes even on her as she entered the final string of commands on the console. The process had already begun. The Warlock drones were assembling the base of the accelerator that would make this device work. It was a bold move and one Wanda didn't take lightly. However, Lorna remained convinced that this was one of those plans destined to go horribly wrong at some point.

"Wanda please…" she urged.

"I'm aware of the risks, Lorna," said Wanda firmly.

"Are you? It sounds to me that you looking for a quick fix to all our problems. Do I need to remind you how many times that backfired on our father?"

"She makes a good point, Wanda. Trying to finish a fight with one blow can create more problems than it solves," said Alex.

"Of course _you'll_ agree with the girl who's sleeping with you," scoffed Pietro.

"Who happens to be _your_ sister!" said Lorna in a stronger tone.

" _Half_ -sister!" the speedster corrected.

"Don't start, you two!" said Wanda, using her hex bolts to separate them.

Lorna was still fuming, desperately pleading with Wanda to reconsider. Alex showed concern as well. Even though Pietro and Lance supported this move, it didn't mean they weren't concerned. This was happening so fast. Wanda, being the leader of Genosha, had put herself in this difficult position. That meant showing the kind of firm leadership that their country and people needed.

"I'm not taking this lightly, Lorna. Don't think for a second that I'm acting on an impulse," said Wanda in a more serious tone, "This isn't a power play. This isn't some mutant domination plot either. This is us adapting to a situation."

"Adapting? Or exploiting?" questioned Lorna in a bitter tone.

"Sometimes they're one in the same. The Mutant Liberation Front has made the whole world vulnerable. The nations of the world are losing their infrastructure. People need power for all the essentials of modern life. We're in a position to deliver that power on an unprecedented scale. We can use that to help those people and our fellow mutants. At a time when we're all on edge, we _need_ to make a move like this. I'm not expecting you to approve of this plan, but I need _everybody_ to see it through."

Lorna now found herself in an unenviable position. She remembered how she used to temper her father's irrational inclinations. This was different. On some levels she agreed with Wanda. They needed to foster a relationship with humanity that involved mutual benefit. She just didn't think this was the way to do it.

Never-the-less, Wanda's mind was made up. Lorna looked towards Alex and Pietro. Alex had his doubts, but he wasn't going to fight her if her decision was final. Pietro wasn't going to argue with Wanda either. And Lorna knew that she couldn't help this situation if she wasn't involved. That meant she had to remain a part of it, even if it went wrong.

"It'll be okay, Lorna. We'll make this work," assured Wanda.

"And if it doesn't, I'll be here to say I told you so," she sighed.

"Does that mean you'll still help?"

"Only as much as I can stomach," said Lorna.

"And only if you'll listen when someone speaks up," said Alex, "Just because you're using your father's plans doesn't mean you have to make your father's mistakes."

"Which is why we're going to proceed carefully," said Wanda with a nod, "I plan on making a public statement within a few days. I need you guys to supervise the Warlock drones to make sure everything is in place."

"You can count on us, sis," said Pietro confidently, "Whatever problems arise, I'll fix them before these two have a chance to complain."

"That's _so_ reassuring," said Alex dryly.

"Oh try not to assume the worst for once, you guys," said Lance, who was the only one smiling, "Call me an optimist, but I have a feeling this will all work out for the best."

"Coming from you, that means we should be even _more_ careful," quipped Pietro.

Lance scolded the speedster, which was promptly ignored. Wanda offered Lorna another reassuring gesture that seemed to calm her down. Alex helped with a gesture of his own, making it clear to Wanda that there were plenty of reasons to worry about this plan.

None of that mattered for Lance. He could care less about this plan. He already knew how it was going to pan out. These alien power generators might as well have been stage props. They weren't going to change the endgame for humanity.

' _Be as careful as you want, Pietro. You and your daddy issues won't matter in the long run. The Mutant Liberation Front is going to make their move and there's nothing anyone can do to stop them. I've already made sure of it.'_

* * *

 **Up next: Natural Disorder**


	7. Issue 132: Natural Disorder Part 1

**Issue #132  
Natural Disorder Part 1**

* * *

 _The X-men have dedicated their lives to protecting a world that hates and fears them. Using their extraordinary powers, they fight for peace and understanding between humans and mutants. Recently, they've had to carry on this fight without their mentor, Professor Charles Xavier. This comes at a time when the Mutant Liberation Front, Genosha, and the US government are on a dangerous collision course._

 _It began when the Mutant Liberation Front attacked major infrastructure centers all over the world. One of the most vital targets was a data vault in Switzerland. By destroying this facility, humanity was left more vulnerable than ever. It prompted the governments of the world to become more aggressive at policing mutants. It has caused a rift that has been felt from the shores of Genosha to the streets of District X. After a much publicized incident with Mojovision, tensions have reached a tipping point._

 _Each side is preparing to make their move. Wanda Maximoff has ordered a bold new project on Genosha using Warlock technology. President Kelly has abandoned the advice of General Grimshaw and followed the plan of Henry Peter Gyrich. It's only a matter of time before conflict erupts and each side is making sure they'll come out on top._

* * *

 **Langley, Virginia – CIA Headquarters**

Being President of the United States meant being under constant pressure. Robert Kelly used to pride himself on thriving under pressure, but that pride turned into a burden after the Mutant Liberation Front entered the picture. Now he was in a state of desperation. The pressure was getting to him and he needed help. General Grimshaw couldn't provide it and neither could the X-men. So he turned to Henry Peter Gyrich.

This led him to the newly constructed GRSO base. Gyrich had been building it since the Legacy Virus incident. It wasn't until recently that President Kelly agreed to fund Gyrich's plan. He promised to be a lot more proactive than General Grimshaw. However, Gyrich was an unproven ally who lacked General Grimshaw's charisma and track record.

"Welcome to the official home of the Genetic Response Special Operations unit, Mr. President. Or GRSO if you prefer to save your breath," said Gyrich as he lead him through the final security checkpoint, "This humble operation has been in the works for a number of years now. I started it with the intention of creating a task force that would be to mutants what Seal Team Six is to terrorists. Your generous support has allowed us to move ahead of schedule with our plans."

"There's nothing generous about it, Mr. Gyrich. I've never been a fan of the CIA's bloviating. I'm here because you promised _results_ ," said President Kelly.

"And I intend to keep that promise," said Gyrich, "I wouldn't have invited you for a visit if I didn't think we weren't ready for primetime."

"Then let's skip the tour and get to the part where you tell me how you'll destroy the Mutant Liberation Front."

President Kelly walked at a quicker pace. Gyrich had to catch up while adjusting his schedule accordingly. The President wanted to get down to business. That was perfectly fine with him. He was more than ready to take the next step with GRSO.

This special headquarters was pretty advanced for a new division. The facility was attached to the north side of the Langley facility. From the outside it looked like a typical office building, but the bulk of the base was underground. Gyrich led President Kelly into a special elevators that went five stories underground to reveal a much larger complex. It was the size of a football stadium and had a series of floors that surrounded a central area like bleachers. Each floor had a wide array of research labs, computer stations, and offices. All were dedicated to the singular purpose of combating mutants.

Everything felt clean and modern. However, President Kelly wasn't interested in admiring the construction. He walked across one of the rafters overlooking the central area where GRSO soldiers were engaged in a little target practice with their advanced weapons. They used mock-ups of Toad, Stryfe, and the rest of the Mutant Liberation Front. They all seemed eager to get their shot at these mutant outlaws. That's why the President went right for the central conference room where Gyrich's people were waiting.

"I notice you've surrounded yourself with CIA-friendly operatives and out-of-work Special Forces," commented the President as they neared the conference room, "I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but you seem to be going to great lengths to keep the rest of the Pentagon out of the loop."

"Don't take it personally, sir. I just don't trust a lot of people in the Department of Defense," said Gyrich, "I haven't since the last President surrendered an entire nation to mutant rebels."

"I'm not a fan of that decision either, but I understand that Genosha was your baby. You didn't like seeing Hodge deposed, even after the world learned of his atrocities. I hope you're not making this too _personal_ , Mr. Gyrich."

"There's nothing personal about it. I'm just a man trying to do my job," he said, "Our operations have nothing to do with Genosha. The focus is and always has been the greater threat posed by the mutant race. My people have been working overtime to contain that threat and all that hard work is about to bear fruit."

Once they entered the room, two CIA guards quickly closed the doors and locked them. Gyrich pulled out a seat at the head of the conference table for the President so he could sit down. With him were six high ranking officials from the CIA. President Kelly only recognized a few. Gyrich remained standing as he walked to the back of the room.

"Mr. President, the men you see before you are the same men that I've been working with for the past eight years," said Gyrich, "They've taken part in some of our most sensitive mutant-related missions ever conducted by _any_ government. They helped me piece together a very special project that we've been working on for the past few months."

"What kind of _project_ are we talking about here?" asked President Kelly, "I have a big problem with being kept in the dark. I'm only trusting you because my options are limited."

"They won't be for much longer, sir," assured Gyrich, "To explain what we've been doing, I'll let the founder of the GRSO unit take over. General William Kincaid, you have the floor."

The President was a bit surprised to hear that name. He looked to the other end of the table and saw a man in an officer's uniform stand up. He looked older than General Grimshaw and a lot less decorated. He also had a name that anyone who survived the Genosha invasion would recognize.

"William _Kincaid_? As in…" began the President.

"Yes, sir. As in the same name as Jonathan Kincaid, the American who defected to Genosha 20 years ago and became one of Cameron Hodge's goons. He also happened to be my little brother. Is that going to be an issue?" asked the General.

"That depends. How personal did you take it when we labeled Hodge's regime criminal?"

"Let's just say Jonathan was the black sheep of the family. We had a falling out and I didn't hear his name until he ended up dead. I've had my loyalty questioned on more than one occasion, but I'm still in a uniform. That should tell you where my loyalties lie."

"I can vouch for the General's credentials and not just because he passed every polygraph test," added Henry Gyrich, "Were it not for him, none of this would be possible."

"I'm still not sure that's a good thing," said President Kelly.

"You gave General Grimshaw's methods a chance. All I'm asking is that you give our way a chance. I'm confident the results will speak for themselves."

Robert Kelly still remembered the impact left by Johnathan Kincaid. Having once been a major spokesman for Cameron Hodge, the he actually met with him the John Kincaid personally a number of times. He wasn't the most articulate man he ever spoke with. His older brother seemed to share some of those traits, but he carried himself differently. For that reason, he maintained his share of skepticism as Kincaid and Gyrich booted up a projector and began their presentation.

"As you can see, the GRSO unit has been equipped with the latest in mutant suppressing technology," said General Kincaid as he showed off a few schematics, "Every operative utilizes a high-tech battle-suit. It's flame resistant, cold resistant, and most importantly in our current political climate…it's resistant to psychics."

"Even psychics like Charles Xavier?" questioned President Kelly.

" _Especially_ psychics like Charles Xavier," the General replied, "To go along with such a formidable defense, each soldier's primary weapon is a special pulsed energy rifle, capable of delivering high-intensity force to any target. It can be made to stun or kill. I can say from experience that they're a lot more versatile than bullets."

"If the technology seems familiar, it should be," added Gyrich, "Much of it was taken from Genosha during the first occupation of the island."

"So _this_ is what you've been doing with it in your spare time? Why wasn't it deployed earlier?" questioned the President.

"Like most tech from Genosha, this stuff is a few decades ahead of its time. It wasn't until we got your recent seal of approval, and the money that came with it, that we worked out the kinks," said General Kincaid, "The CIA has been conducting small-scale field tests, mostly involving petty cases that the MSA can't be bothered with."

Kincaid went through a series of slides, depicting high-resolution photos of GRSO's activity. There was a shot of three operatives subduing a rowdy mutant in the desert. There was another of them fighting off a couple of mutant twins in some dingy basement. There was even an image of them arresting a mutant that was trying to meet up with the Mutant Liberation Front at one of their attack sites. It wasn't the cleanest operation, but it was impressive.

"Not bad. Although the targets aren't exactly high profile," said President Kelly.

"It's been a work-in-progress, but I'm confident in saying that they're ready for the big time," said Kincaid, "After the Mojovision debacle, someone's gonna make a move. It could be Genosha. It could be the Mutant Liberation Front. It could be the X-men. Whoever strikes first, it's sure to be messy."

"That's exactly why we feel the MSA isn't equipped for this," said Gyrich, "Let's face facts, Mr. President. Grimshaw's people are glorified police officers. To take on the Mutant Liberation Front, you need something with more punch."

"I won't argue that, but firepower doesn't mean anything if we don't know where to find these mutant miscreants," said the President.

"That was before a few nights ago when my GRSO unit encountered _this_ ," said Kincaid.

The General brought up another slide. It showed a few images of the GRSO attack in Florida where Wolverine was involved. There were a series of images showing the feral mutant fighting the unit. It turned into quite a mess, which never sat well with the President.

"X-men," groaned the President, "And I was _so_ close to making it through the day without a headache."

"I share your sentiment for those costumed misfits," said General Kincaid, "But in this case they may be our best lead. The incident you're seeing wasn't supposed to be a big deal. It involved some nameless mutant who was accused of helping the Mutant Liberation Front. As you probably know, over 80 percent of those accusations turn out to be bogus or pranks in horrible taste. However, the presence of an X-man means they could be onto something."

"Could they have a lead on the Mutant Liberation Front?" asked President Kelly.

"We don't know. But shortly after this encounter, we received a slew of new intelligence that may put us in a position to stop it," said Gyrich, "That's why we need your authorization to deploy GRSO in full force. We want to be there when someone fires the first shot."

"That sounds rather risky, Mr. Gyrich. I'm all for a proactive approach, but I'm not sure a bunch of men in high tech uniforms will make a difference in this battle."

"My thoughts exactly, Mr. President," said General Kincaid with an ominous grin, "That's why we've prepared a much bigger gun…one we've been saving for our first major operation."

General Kincaid brought up a new slide. It depicted an image that left President Kelly stunned yet intrigued. Henry Gyrich had droned endlessly about the resources he was acquiring for this new approach. Now he actually brought some substance to the table. It was risky in that it could create an even messier situation. However, desperate times often required equally desperate measures.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked President Kelly.

"Indeed it is," said Gyrich.

"But how did you…"

"I have a few friends that owed me a more than a few few favors," said Kincaid, "Now before you make your decision, I think you should see some of the _modifications_ we made. We've taken every precaution to make sure that any mutant we encounter won't stand a chance!"

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

' _I see flashes…a lot of flashes. The sky is covered in lightening. It surrounds the whole planet. There's another flash in the distance. It's so bright it outshines the sun. Millions cry out in terror. Someone emerges triumphant from the ruins. I can't tell who it is. There's a fog surrounding everything. It will be either our finest hour or our ultimate defeat.'_

The leaders of the Mutant Liberation Front listened intently. Ellie Phimister, or Negasonic Teenage Warhead as she preferred to be called, had been in a trance for the past hour. She had been meditating with Gateway to tap into her precognitive powers, which helped the Mutant Liberation Front to stay a step ahead of their enemies. Now as they prepared to carry out their boldest attack to date, they sought to ensure their triumph.

Toad was standing in front. Behind him stood Sauron, Stryfe, Callisto, Caliban, Vertigo, Arclight, Strobe, Reignfire, Kamikaze, and the Klienstocks. Behind them were the many subordinates that had joined the Mutant Liberation Front since they captured the world's attention. Some were displaced mutants from the Legacy Virus. Some were former residents of District X. Some were disgruntled citizens of Genosha. They all placed their faith in Toad. He had a vision for their kind and they were finally close to realizing it.

"Tell us more, Ellie. Tell us _we're_ the ones standing over those ruins!" said Toad intently.

"I…I can't," said the young psychic, "There's too much fog!"

"Fog, you say? You've never described that in your other visions," said Stryfe.

"Cut me some slack, old man," said Ellie, "That _fog_ I mentioned is the psychic equivalent of static. That's not a good thing when my powers are like a sifting through a million scrambled emails at once."

"Should we be concerned?" asked Caliban, "If there is uncertainty in the future, could that mean our victory is not assured?"

"I would be disappointed if it was," scoffed Arclight, "Where's the fun in playing the game if you already know you're going to win?"

"I like playing my games with cheat codes, but every now and then you've got to play a game on hard mode," said Toad as he approached the meditating teenager, "Don't go on straining yourself, girl. You've done enough."

"Are you sure?" said Negasonic Teenage Warhead, "We usually don't go on missions until my visions line up with the results we want. And for a mission like this, I want to make sure there's a victory party to look forward to!"

"You've never done a vision for something this big before. We can't expect it to be a walk through the swamp this time," said Toad.

"Big or small, uncertainty means one of two thing," said Stryfe with folded arms, "Either we're not as prepared as we need to be or someone else is more prepared than us."

"I hope you're not suggesting that the humans or the X-men will get the jump on us," said Callisto.

"Is that really such an unreasonable concern?"

Stryfe was never afraid to voice his discontent. It was a major source of frustration for Toad and the rest of the Mutant Liberation Front. However, Toad never reprimanded him. Despite his attitude, Stryfe often served as an important reminder. Other such as Magneto, Sinister, and Cameron Hodge had attempted something big in their own right. They often failed because they underestimated what they were up against. Toad was intent on avoiding those mistakes.

"Quit staring at Stryfe like he just ran over your foot, Callisto. He's right. We can't be overconfident," said Toad, "We need to be careful, but we need to make damn sure we get the job done."

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Strobe.

"I've already got some plans in the works," said the amphibious mutant, "Vertigo, I expect you to convince that old friend of yours to cooperate with those plans."

"We're scheduled to meet before we launch the attack," assured Vertigo, "Arclight and I will make sure my _friend_ plays her part."

"Remind me never to make friends with you," commented Callisto.

"Go easy on her, Callisto. My old friends have done _far_ worse," said Sauron.

"You'll get a chance to do them one better. You all will," said Toad strongly, "I've been looking forward to this moment since I was stuck in Leavenworth. I can see everything down to the finest detail,"

"You're speaking in that weird voice again, Toad. I hope you'll maintain this vision of yours to the end," said Reignfire.

"Others may be swayed by that charming yet unstable personality, but some of us prefer to be extra careful," added Kamikaze, "Especially when that _other_ personality of yours becomes dominant."

"That _other_ personality you speak of is what made all this possible," said Toad as he gestured towards the rest of the Mutant Liberation Front, "Instability is the best weapon for imposing a new order. It's as basic as any law of nature. When the established order breaks down, something else steps in to fill the void. We're going to make sure that something is _us_! That's why this time, _everybody_ will be part of this mission!"

Toad summoned a few large jungle vines from some nearby trees so that they slithered around his arms and pulled him up into a tree. From here, he could address the rest of the Mutant Liberation Front. The rest of his team still had concerns, but they would soon be laid to rest along with the perverse order that was currently in place. The sliver of the Cambrian that gave him his new powers had guided him this far. He was ready to embrace his destiny.

"Attention, fellow liberators!" he said in a booming voice, quickly garnering everyone's attention, "You've come from every part of the world and from every possible background. You've been promised a better future before. Guys like Magneto and Xavier throw around all this fancy talk about peace versus war. I say to hell with them both! We're part of a new way! A better way! A way that's built into the very fabric of nature itself! Today, we're gonna do what guys like Magneto and Xavier always failed to do! We're gonna set the world straight!"

"YEAH!" the crowd of eager mutants cheered, "SET IT STRAIGHT! SET IT STRAIGHT! SET IT STRAGHT!"

"That's the spirit!" seethed Toad, "When the sun rises tomorrow, it'll be a new world! A world where there isn't just the natural order…it's _our_ order!"

The cheering continued. They were ready to wage the final battle. The Mutant Liberation Front was ready to carry out their leader's vision. They bought into it. The time had come turn this twisted vision of nature and order into a new reality.

Stryfe remained a bit more reserved. Sauron, Callisto, Caliban, Vertigo, Arclight, Strobe, Reignfire, Kamikaze, and the Klienstocks didn't cheer either. Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Gateway just kept looking up at Toad. Emotions were still mixed. Having been on the front lines for this vision, they knew how difficult imposing a new order could be.

"If you were hoping to voice more concerns, Stryfe, I think your window has passed," said the Klienstocks.

"So it seems," sighed Stryfe, "I guess we'll see in due time which of us is vindicated."

"You sound like you don't want us to succeed," said Callisto.

"Oh I would love it if Toad's grandiose vision actually panned out," he told her, "But let's just say I won't be _too_ surprised if something goes horribly wrong."

"Well I'd rather _not_ share your pessimism," said Vertigo, "I have a job to do and so does everyone else."

"Agreed," said Sauron as he turned around and made his way back towards the main compound, "While Toad is rallying the troops, we should pick up our final guest. Come Miss Negasonic, I know you've been looking forward to this part."

"Right behind you, Sauron!" said Ellie with an ominous grin, "This time, _I_ ride shotgun."

"Oh that should be fun," said the Klienstocks, "If it's all the same to you guys, I'll stick to the heavy lifting."

"Go ahead," said Reignfire dryly, "Wake me when we can start blowing things up again."

Between the cheering crowds and the promise of a new order, the Mutant Liberation Front had plenty of work ahead of them. The only one who hesitated was Stryfe. He looked back towards the cheering mutants. Then he looked towards the others as they carried out their respective duties. They had every reason to be confident, but Ellie's vision gave him more reasons to doubt.

' _You're as bold as you are putrid, Toad. That much I'll give you. But you champion the rules of nature and a big part of nature is war. I know better than most that no new order ever survived without winning the war first. And if you won't fight that war, then someone else must.'_

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – War Room**

Scott Summers was still adjusting to his new role as Operations Commander. It was difficult to go from being a part-time student to a full-time X-man. But the hardest part of his new job was dealing with the authorities. He never seemed to make much progress with people who were always concerned about the next angry mutant that went on a rampage. Even the Professor struggled with these issues so what hope did he have?

Other roles came more easily though. Being in charge of the X-men's field operations was a natural fit. He could now dedicate more time to learning from past missions and preparing for future conflicts. With the Mutant Liberation Front poised for another attack, he embraced this role in a way that would make the Professor proud.

"Bring up a wider map of the area, Mr. McCoy," said Scott assertively, "I want a wider range of every route Jefferies has taken along with every possible detour."

"I'm extrapolating the signal from Wolverine as we speak," said Hank, who was sitting behind the War Room console, "And for future reference, you do not need to refer to me as your teacher anymore. As Operations Commander, I'm perfectly fine with you calling me Hank."

"I'll work on updating the student part of my brain later," said the X-leader, "Right now we need to keep following this lead. If Logan is right, it could lead us right to the Mutant Liberation Front. It's a big _if_ though."

"Yet you're taking it so seriously. You haven't even commented about Logan's annoying tendency to run off on his own missions without telling us," said Jean, who was leaning against the console next to Hank.

"I'm the Operations Commander. I can't devote as much energy to belittling Logan as I used to," said Scott.

"That wasn't a complaint," said Jean with a grin, "Being large and in charge has brought out all your strengths, Scott Summers. Dare I say, it's been good for you!"

"I'm glad my girlfriend is so supportive. Too bad Wolverine doesn't share the same sentiment," said Scott, offering a slight grin in response, "I plan on having a talk with him later on that neither of us will enjoy. For now, his reckless bravado is leading us somewhere and we need to pursue it."

It was a sign of the times when Scott Summers didn't chastise Logan for his _extracurricular_ activities. Jean Grey was still adjusting to it, but it was an adjustment she didn't mind making.

Scott was getting the X-men back on track. After the Mojovision incident, it felt like they were a team again despite Professor Xavier's absence. They still needed to prove themselves to a skeptical world and the best way to do that was to stop the Mutant Liberation Front.

This was where Logan's unexpected lead came in. A few days ago he went off on what he claimed to be a casual bike ride, but it turned into a mission that spanned several days. He said he had a lead on the Mutant Liberation Front's next attack. He wouldn't say where it came from, but Scott gave him a chance to prove that this wasn't another instance of him choosing his personal battles over the X-men's mission.

After learning about Madison Jefferies and the suspiciously large target he had on his back, Scott focused the X-men's resources on following this man. Logan stayed close on his trail, following him on a long trip around the southern United States.

"What's the latest, Mr. Mc-I mean Hank?" said Scott, "What can you gather from the tracking data?"

"It would seem Mr. Jefferies is taking the scenic route," said Hank as he printed out a fresh map analysis, "After his encounter with those mystery men in Florida, he's being exceedingly careful. He's avoiding all major highways and potential road blocks. It's delaying his trip, thereby making it difficult to extrapolate his destination."

"What about those men he encountered? Are they still pursing Jefferies?" asked Scott.

"It's possible, but unlikely. I've detected no major search orders with local law enforcement. There isn't a mention of the incident on the encrypted bandwidth either. Those men that called themselves GRSO soldiers are staying hidden…if they're still involved."

"That may be more likely than we think," said Jean, "I did a number of scans with Cerebrum. I couldn't find a single thought linked to this GRSO unit. I even looked over the scans from the night Logan encountered them. There's no record of any stray minds in that area."

"Which means they were either skilled psychics themselves or had advanced psychic dampening hardware," said the X-leader.

"Not too many people have access to such resources," Hank pointed out.

"My thoughts exactly," said Scott, "That's why I checked with the MSA as well. They're just as confused as we are."

"Do you think they could be keeping secrets from us?" Hank surmised.

"That was my first thought too, but I don't think this is them," he replied confidently, "Logan said they didn't smell like the MSA. He also said their tactics were different. They were more trigger-happy and didn't seem interested in protecting innocent civilians. I think we may be dealing with something else here…something that may be just as big a threat as the Mutant Liberation Front."

"Are you sure of that?" questioned Hank, "Last I checked, our relations with the MSA had copious room for improvement."

"I'm sure, Hank…as sure as I need to be."

The three X-men watched the holographic display intently. Hank set it up so that they could see a three-dimensional map of the region where Jefferies was driving through. It was near the southern tip of the Mississippi/Louisiana boarder. He had been lingering in that area for a while, but remained on the move. The computer was still calculating possible destinations when an emergency a transmission came in.

"We're getting an incoming transmission from, Logan," said Hank.

"Put him on speaker," said Scott.

Hank did as Scott requested, but as soon as he opened the line there was an unexpected burst of swearing from the other end.

" _GOD DAMN THESE FUCKING MOSQUITOES!"_

"Whoa there! Is it supposed to be that loud, Mr. McCoy?" said Jean as they cringed at the outburst.

"Not by design, I assure you," said Hank as he quickly adjusted the signal and the volume.

"Nice to hear from you too, Logan," said Scott through the transmitter, "We read you load and clear. Emphasis on _loud_."

" _After a road trip like this, you're are lucky I ain't strangling this guy,"_ grumbled Logan through the transmitter.

"We appreciate your restraint, Logan…which is something I never thought I would say with a straight face," said Scott, "But what's going on with Jefferies?"

" _Still trying to figure that out. I've been trailing Jefferies for days and the most I've seen him do is pull over to take a piss. The guy is still being too damned careful. I've kept my distance, but I did get close enough at a gas station to hear him talk to himself."_

"Anything significant? Did he mention the Mutant Liberation Front?" asked Scott.

" _Hell no! He mostly talks about how shitty the coffee was in Mississippi. I noticed he's lugging around this backpack wherever he goes, even when he's gassing up his car. I swear the guy was talking to it. He said they we're getting close. Don't know what the hell that means, but I'm starting to think this guy has issues."_

"You may be right on more than one count, Logan," said Hank as he brought up some new images, "I've been researching Madison Jefferies for the past few days. It would seem his _issues_ began long before the Mutant Liberation Front entered the picture."

" _That mean I should have let those GRSO thugs rough him up?"_

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," Hank clarified, "Madison Jefferies is a brilliant man of science who, like yours truly, happens to be a mutant. He specialized in robotics and held a rather venerable position at NASA."

"We know that part, Hank. What _issues_ of his are going to make our jobs more difficult?" asked Scott.

Hank used the War Room computer to retrieve a number of files. These files told a distressing story of a man who had failed at a number of personal and professional endeavors, despite his brilliance. And the weight of those failures affected him in some very unusual ways.

"It came from a psychological profile that I hacked from NASA's HR department. Apparently, Madison Jefferies has what we may call an unhealthy attachment to artificial constructs. After some unpleasant failures involving his family, he drew solace from his robots…so much so that NASA considered laying him off to seek counselling."

" _So there's a robot in his backpack? Not sure if he needs therapy or a pet."_

"His mental state is a secondary concern," said Scott, "Why would this make him a target? If he's not just running from the authorities, it's likely he's trying to protect something."

"That appears to be a reasonable assessment. But what could it be? And why would it involve the Mutant Liberation Front?" wondered Hank.

The answer to this question was key to getting a jump on Toad. Madison Jefferies seemed like an unlikely player in this twisted scheme. There was a good chance he was an unwilling participant as well. His expertise/obsession with robotics might be a clue and there was no telling what the Mutant Liberation Front had in store for him.

" _You guys can screw around with the details. I gotta to keep tailing the guy. He just pulled on route 90. He's heading west and he ain't taking the back roads for once."_

"Route 90, you say?" said Hank as he brought up a new display of region, "If he says he's close to his destination, then that leaves only a small number of likely targets."

"What would be the most likely?" asked Scott.

"Given his proximity and direction, New Orleans," said Hank.

" _Well THAT would be a real treat. Might as well tell the Cajun this shit's gonna go down in his own backyard."_

"Remy's currently in class with Bobby, Kitty, Peter, and Betsy," said Scott, "I don't want to mobilize the team until we know what we're dealing with."

" _Well if this guy is close to where he wants to be, then you're gonna cut it pretty damn close. Because as soon as the Mutant Liberation Front shows up, it'll get fucked up in ways that'll make Mojovision look like a cooking show!"_

Scott had an important decision to make. This was not a time when they could afford to be too careful. They lost to the Mutant Liberation Front once. They couldn't lose again. As Operations Commander, Scott had to come up with a plan that would put the X-men in position to confront Toad while not losing their only lead. This was what Charles Xavier trusted him to do and he needed to deliver now more than ever.

"Jean, go tell Miss Mun-I mean Ororo to cut class short," said Scott, "We're flying within the next half-hour."

"You want us to throw everything we have into trailing Madison Jefferies?" questioned Hank, "We still run the risk of being led astray."

"If we don't take that risk, someone else will and I would rather it be us," said the X-leader, "Logan will keep tracking him. We need to make sure we're there when he makes his move."

"I'll tell everybody you're playing this gutsy," said Jean, who was already on her way out of the War Room, "And if this turns out to be the right move, it'll prove you're worthy of this role…and worthy of some extra tantric sex this weekend."

" _Damn it, Jeannie! Could you wait till Hank cuts the feed before you fill my head with disturbing images?"_

Hank quickly cut the transmission, allowing Wolverine to get back to his mission while the X-men prepared for theirs. This may be their best and last chance to stop the Mutant Liberation Front. This was also their greatest test to date. Professor Xavier wasn't here to guide them. They had to prove to the world that they could still fight for his dream.

* * *

 **Genosha – Citadel**

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, MAXIMOFF?"

"WHY WON'T YOU CONFRONT YOUR PEOPLE?"

"YOU CAN'T HIDE IN YOUR PALACE FOREVER! YOU MADE PROMISES! IT'S TIME YOU START KEEPING THEM!"

Wanda Maximoff still hadn't gotten used to the civil unrest that had constantly plagued Genosha. The unrest got a lot more vocal after the Mojovision incident. The gate outside the citadel was still swarming with angry mutant citizens who weren't content with the current regime on this island and these protests were sure to continue as long as the citizens saw no action from their leader. However, that was about to change.

From the throne room, Wanda could hear the sea of angry voices. She took in all their frustration, hoping to channel it with this latest bold endeavor. She had been checking up on the Warlock factory every few hours. The advanced energy device in which she was placing Genosha's hopes was almost complete. Lance, Pyro, Lorna, and Alex were with her waiting for the big moment while providing additional protection just in case.

"Will those people get a flippin' life already?" groaned Pyro, "We're mutants! Not wizards! We can't make their problems magically disappear."

"That's probably the least crazy thing you've said in all the time I've known you, John," snickered Lance.

"Having a screw loose doesn't mean I'm stupid, mate," said the Australian, who was juggling fireballs to pass the time.

"That's no excuse for being a prick," said Alex in a more serious tone, "We're all on edge here, Pyro. Complaining about it while throwing around fireballs isn't helping."

"I'd rather hear more complaining than more awkward silence at this point," said Wanda as she gazed out the window, "As we speak, Mellencamp and Mercury are trying to keep the peace with the rest of the Acolytes. I may have made a mistake by telling them to spread the word about an upcoming announcement."

"You _think_?" said Lance dryly, "In a world with Twitter and Facebook, you should know that word spreads quickly. Unless you start passing out free chocolate, I doubt your adoring citizens will settle down. They're worse than fanboys waiting for an announcement from George Lucas."

"I never saw Star Trek and I don't care how bad it is," said Wanda strongly, "We _need_ this to work. We _need_ that power generator online so we can start turning things around."

She was placing a lot of faith in this plan. It seemed desperate at a time when the citizens of Genosha had a very low tolerance for another setback. If this didn't work out, then everything they had built on Genosha would be destroyed. While Wanda remained fixated on the protesters outside, Pietro returned in a sharp gust of wind from his latest trip to the Warlock factories.

"Tell me something that won't piss me off, Pietro," said Wanda without even turning around.

"Good morning to you too, dear sister. I'm fine after running back and forth for the last twelve hours, thank you," said Pietro dryly.

"Exactly how many times will I have to hex you for an update?" she replied, showing that she was in no mood for his attitude.

"Blob is doing the heavy lifting. Kid Omega is doing the last system checks. And all those creepy Warlock drones are piecing it together. It's practically taken up the whole factory," said the speedster, "At this rate, we should be ready to flip the switch by the end of the day."

"So there are no problems?"

"Well there were a few _funky colored spark_ s as Kid Omega so eloquently described. Blob also said those new elements we're working with smelled funny. He could have just been hungry, but you know him. The smell of a dead rat makes him hungry," said Pietro.

"Did you look into it?" asked Alex, "Usually when a giant machine is giving off sparks, that's _not_ a good sign."

"I didn't read the manual so how the hell should I know," sighed the speedster, "Although if Magneto were here, he would probably find a handful of kinks."

"As long as it doesn't delay us, tell them to move forward. I want to be able to say something to my people before the sun goes down," said Wanda.

She didn't seem too dismayed by her brother's assessment. It was a relief for Pietro and a concern for everyone else. Wanda was all too eager to ignore potential problems. She was usually the careful one. It was distressing even for those who had confidence in this plan.

"I still think your people would prefer caution when dealing with alien technology," said Lorna, who had been silent for the most part.

"Are you listening to the protests, Lorna? Our people aren't in the mood for caution," said Wanda strongly, "They want someone to make a move and I have a duty to make it happen."

"That doesn't mean it's the right move."

"Sometimes the best option isn't viable," retorted Wanda, "The people have become so hostile that we can't even leave the safety of the citadel. I feel like a prisoner, hiding behind the magnetic shields that guard this palace and the Warlock factories."

"It could be worse," shrugged Pyro, "We could be trapped in place where we can't hack a satellite dish and watch European porn!"

"Look at it this way, Wanda…" said Lorna, ignoring Pyro's comment, "The more you hide behind these shields, the more our people will attack them. I know you feel like you don't have a choice, but that doesn't mean you should stop looking for one."

"I don't see _you_ coming up with any new ideas, Lorna," scoffed Lance, "Sometimes you're stuck because someone else screwed you over ahead of time."

"I don't believe that. None of us should," said Lorna strongly, "It's one thing to make reckless decisions, but we're acting like we've already been defeated. We might as well just tell the Mutant Liberation Front they've won! It's not too late. We can find a way…a _better_ way to save our people."

Lorna's impassioned tone finally got Wanda to look away from the window. Her half-sister was not going to let this go. This time, Wanda didn't just shrug it off. She asked herself questions she had avoided contemplating since she set this plan into motion. If they still had time, then she would be foolish to not consider the alternatives.

Wanda looked over towards Alex and Pietro. They remained silent, but the looks on their faces made it clear that they agreed with Lorna. Pyro remained ambivalent. He kept juggling fireballs, ready to accept whatever she decided. She continued to ponder their situation. Then Lance's communicator started beeping.

"You gonna get that mate?" asked Pyro.

"I don't have to," he said with a smug grin, "Not to sound fatalistic or anything, but we probably have less time than we think."

"What makes you say that?" asked Alex suspiciously.

Lance kept smiling. Then for no apparent reason he stepped back. As soon as he did this, a blinding purplish light formed in the center of the throne room and a portal formed and three figures emerged.

"This better be a prank, Lance!" shouted Alex.

"If so, I'm not laughing mate!" said Pyro.

"I honestly don't know what you guys are talking about," said Lance snidely, "Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention something. That magnetic shield protecting the citadel…it just failed."

Wanda recognized the tone in Lance's voice. It was the tone of betrayal. Her father taught her to recognize it. He also taught her to treat it as the worst possible atrocity. Her eyes flashed with hex bolts and she prepared to punish him for his treachery just as Magneto would.

"What the hell have you done, Lance?" exclaimed Wanda.

"I did exactly what you should have done. I found another way," said Lance.

"Oh you _know_ you're gonna pay for this!" said Pietro as he prepared to attack.

"Sorry guys, but like I said…you have less time than you think."

From the portal, Sauron and Negasonic Teenage Warhead stepped into the throne room with Gateway. As soon as they were through, the young psychic unleashed a telepathic attack that left Wanda, Lorna, Alex, Pyro, and Pietro with a stabbing pain in their heads.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all cried out.

"Ha! The psychic shielding here ain't so tough!" said Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"That's because I turned it off and made sure Kid Omega was at the Warlock factory," said Lance, rolling his eyes, "That also means the protesters can finally let themselves in. So do what you need to do before they start looting."

"They can have whatever they want. We only need one particular item," said Sauron.

The winged mutant flew towards the paralyzed mutants, moving quickly so that they didn't have time to recover and fight back. While they remained stunned by the psychic attack, Sauron grabbed Lorna with his feet and flew her back towards the portal.

"Hnn…LORNA!" cried Wanda.

"ERRRR! LET…HER…GO!" grunted Alex, who tried to fire an energy blast.

"You guys look tired. Why don't you take a nap?" grinned Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

The young psychic unleashed another telepathic attack that caused Wanda, Alex, Pietro, and Pyro to fall limply to the floor. Unconsciousness came within seconds for most of them, but Wanda managed to stay alert for a bit longer.

"Lance…you bastard," she grumbled.

"Sorry Wanda, but this isn't just about us. It's about _all_ mutants," said Lance as he stood over her, "Your ways just aren't working. You're failing your kind…just like Magneto…just like Xavier. The Mutant Liberation Front has a new way and I'm giving it a chance!"

"Quit rubbing it in her face, Lance. You'll have _plenty_ of time for that when this is over," said Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

Lance watched Wanda until she passed out. A part of him still had mixed feelings about this. He had respected and trusted Wanda. She was a lot more reasonable than her father, despite being just as temperamental. But she couldn't deliver for her people. He wanted a better world for mutants, just like she did. This was just him taking a different route.

Once Wanda was out cold, Sauron reached the portal with Lorna firmly in his grasp. She was still dazed from the psychic blast, but that didn't stop her from struggling.

"Let me go!" she demanded, "I won't…join you!"

Lorna used her powers, causing some of the metal in the floor to shoot up. Sauron flew up higher to avoid it while maintaining a tight grip on the young mutant.

"We're not asking you to join the Mutant Liberation Front, child. But you _will_ help us," said Sauron, "Once you see the new order we create, you'll understand why your sacrifice is so noble."

"Sacrifice?" she questioned.

"Oops! I meant to leave that part out," grinned the winged mutant.

Before she could summon more metal, Sauron utilized his energy draining powers to sap her energy. This caused her to go completely limp before he could slip any more hints about what was in store for her.

"Hnn…" was all she could get out.

"Nice and quiet. Just like I like 'em!" said Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"You have a very disturbing choice of words, Ellie," said Lance.

"I know what I said," she replied coyly.

"That's what worries me. Can we get out of here now? Toad said this would all be over soon."

"And it will," said Sauron as they entered the portal, "Miss Lorna here is the next to last component to this plan!"

" _Next_ to last?" questioned Lance.

"We'll have plenty of time to explain. The same can't be said for your former friends. I suspect they'll be busy entertaining more unwanted guests."

Lance didn't dare look back as he followed Sauron and Negasonic Teenage Warhead into Gateway's portal. He couldn't afford to have second thoughts. He was already a traitor and there was no going back. He had to leave Genosha behind, hoping that this order promised by the Mutant Liberation Front would be worth the damage he just did.

Once the portal three mutants vanished with Lorna, the throne fell silent. Wanda, Alex, Pyro, and Pietro remained helpless and unconscious. Outside, the protests took a turn for the worse. By turning off the magnetic barrier, the restless protesters were free to storm the citadel.

"THE GATES ARE OPEN! THEY'RE LETTING US IN!"

"NO WAY! THEY MUST BE TRYING TO FLEE!"

"THEY WON'T GET FAR! THEY CAN'T LEAVE US TO ROT!"

"THIS IS OUR ISLAND! IT'S TIME WE TAKE IT BACK!"

* * *

 **New Orleans – West Riverside**

It had been a long, exhausting drive for Madison Jefferies. He had to take countless detours and look over his shoulder every step of the way. He was still convinced that someone was following him. He must have outrun them because he had reached his destination.

' _I can't believe I made it! After that bullshit in Florida, I was sure someone would try and stop me again. No use trying anymore. In about an hour, I'll be home free…so long as this contact doesn't screw me over.'_

He was placing a lot of faith in the arrangements he made. His luck held out for the most part. He just needed it to last a bit longer. It was getting late in the day and New Orleans was as busy as ever. Rush hour traffic was setting in and the port was pretty active with shipping traffic. He should have plenty of cover to make his final move.

"We're almost home, Danger. I promise I'll finish you once we're safely on Genosha," he said to his backpack, which contained his most prized possession.

Madison opened the door to his SUV and stepped out. He then made his way towards the eastern end of the dock. This part of the river was the last stretch before reaching open ocean. There were a number of ships currently anchored. Most of them were loading up with heavy cargo. One of these ships would be his ticket out of here.

For a moment, Madison paced anxiously in the shadow of a loaded ship. He didn't see any dock workers. That must mean he was in the right place. His contact told him that this part of the riverside should be clear by the time he arrived. Once he was certain that nobody was near him, he took out his cell phone and made a fateful call.

"Come on! Pick up the damn phone!" he groaned.

The wait was agonizing. His phone rang more than five times. He was getting short of breath when he finally got an answer.

" _Are you here, Jefferies?"_

"Yes! I made it," said Madison intently, "I have everything you asked. Please…tell me which ship I need to board so I can get out of here!"

" _Take it easy, man. You sound seasick and you ain't even on the boat."_

"I'm sorry, but the past few days have been _very_ stressful," he replied, "My life has gone to hell. I'm a wanted fugitive now. And I'd like to get on with my life if that's alright with you."

" _If you say so. The ship you're looking for is right in front of you. Just walk on up and we'll take care of the rest."_

The line went dead. Madison Jefferies looked in front of him and saw an ordinary looking cargo ship in front of him. It seemed a little obvious as there were two ships anchored in front of it and another three behind it. He noticed a heavy loading bridge about a hundred yards to his right that led right into the ship. Without looking back, Madison ran towards the bridge and made his way up.

"Finally! This nightmare is over," said Madison with a sigh of relief.

He looked over his shoulder for what he hoped would be the last time before approaching the hatch. He was about to open it when someone else opened it from the other side. From within the ship, a figure emerged that made Madison go pale with dread.

"No fucking way!" he groaned.

"Good evening, Mr. Jefferies. Glad you could join us," grinned Toad.

" _You're_ the contact?" Madison exclaimed, "How can my luck _possibly_ be that bad?"

"Don't sound too surprised. Who else could call in an anonymous tip and set everything up so you would join us at just the right time?" said the amphibious mutant.

"That…that was _you_? _You're_ the reason I ended up on the FBI's most wanted list?"

"Would you rather we abduct you?" he quipped.

"You mean you already haven't?" said Madison as he slowly backed away.

"Call it whatever you want. But you're here now and you have something we want. So why don't we skip the outrage and get down to business?"

Madison was livid. He had been on the run, thinking he had been falsely accused of aiding the Mutant Liberation Front. Now he had made that false accusation painfully true.

Outraged by his own foolishness, he instinctively turned around to run away. He barely made it one step before a glowing portal opened and the Klienstocks emerged. Standing at three times Madison's size, he was in no position to barge past them. The hulking mutant cracked his knuckles, causing Madison to stammer backwards and allowing Toad to catch him in his powerful arms.

"Vhere you off to in such a hurry?" said the Klienstocks, "My friends and I have a surprise for you."

"If you think I'm going to help you and your little pack of terrorist…" began Jefferies.

"Hate to break it to you, pal. But you already have!" said Toad as he yanked away Madison's backpack.

"No! Give that back!" exclaimed Madison.

"Relax, we'll give it back…eventually," assured Toad, "In the meantime, why don't you follow me? You'll have a front row seat for the greatest show _ever_!"

Toad shoved Madison into the ship. The Klienstocks followed close behind, making sure Madison had nowhere to run if he broke free. The bewildered mutant quickly disappeared into the ship. With a confident grin, Toad closed the hatch behind him. The final piece was officially in place. The Mutant Liberation Front was ready for its final attack.

As Toad and the Klienstocks disappeared with Madison Jefferies, Logan emerged from behind a dock crate. Having parked his motorcycle nearby, he caught up just in time to see Madison fall for this little trap. It wasn't looking good for him and it looked like it was about to get much worse.

"It's official. This Madison Jefferies is the luckiest _and_ unluckiest son-of-a-bitch on the planet," said the feral mutant.

Staying behind the crate, Logan took a moment to survey his surroundings. He sniffed the air and picked up a large number of familiar scents. Toad's was the most prominent, but he could smell the rest of the Mutant Liberation Front as well. They were in the area and there had been a lot of recent activity. They were setting something up. It was big, ambitious, and probably destructive on a massive scale. That meant it had to be stopped at all costs.

"You ain't outsmartin' us this time, swamp breath," snarled Logan as he drew his claws, "When I get through with you, you're gonna look as bad as you smell!"

* * *

 **New Orleans – West End Park**

Rogue had never been big on road trips. She could fly, she had a brother who could teleport, and she used to live in a mansion that had a private jet. The idea of setting in a car for hours on end never had much appeal. But riding along with Domino ensured it was never boring.

Throughout their trip, she learned more about her new partner. She was quite a character. The more Rogue talked to her, the more her earlier suspicions waned. They were alike in many ways. They didn't know much about their real birth parents, they learned to fight at young ages, and they went through a rough period before getting back on a less damaging path. The biggest difference between them had to do with Domino's personality. She had an uncanny bravado that Rogue hadn't seen in anyone else. Nothing was off limits to her.

"So this guy you're seeing…how kinky is it? For a girl who couldn't touch, I imagine you have a deep bag of tricks," said Domino as they walked casually down a series of fishing docks.

"Dang it, Dom! Haven't Ah given you enough _specifics_?" groaned Rogue, "We spent the entire drive through Mississippi talkin' about mah personal life."

"It's not my fault it's so _interesting_ ," she teased, "You're the one who spent hours going over all the crap that kept you apart. I'm now curious about how you plan on keeping it together."

"Why? So you can give meh advice?"

"I've been lucky a few times in my day," said Domino with a suggestive tone, "I'm sure I can give you a few tips."

"Well why don't you save them for later? Part the reason I'm on this mission is so Ah can get mah life back on track."

"I'm sure it's a much bigger part than you're letting on. Tell you what…I'll drop the subject for now, but only if you promise to describe in _graphic_ detail how you're going to celebrate with your Cajun stud muffin when all is said and done."

Rogue glared at Domino. For someone who spent a lot of spare time cleaning guns, she sure was interested in other peoples' private lives. It seemed inappropriate while they were waiting for Vertigo to show up. They weren't exactly dressed for battle either. They were in disguises that consisted of hats, sunglasses, and a couple of fancy fur coats that covered their uniforms. It wasn't very comfortable in the Louisiana heat, but it didn't seem to bother Domino. Since it was almost time, Rogue decided to humor her.

"Fahne," said Rogue, "Only if it means you'll start takin' this mission seriously."

"I'm _always_ serious when it comes to missions," said Domino as she stopped walking, "Just look around. We're in a perfect position for everything to go horribly wrong. We might as well give ourselves something to look forward to."

Rogue stopped as well. She didn't see what Domino was referring to. Then she realized that they were out in the open and very vulnerable. This part of the West End Park was full of docks, yachts, and fishing boats. It was not an ideal place to have a meeting of this nature and that was probably intentional. There were still plenty of people cleaning their boats, cutting up fish, and walking casually along the nearby shops. There were also plenty of directions from which anyone could attack. This was the kind of dire situation that X-men were trained to deal with and she couldn't afford to be rusty.

"That's your queue to get somewhere out of sight," said Domino.

"Why? Is Vertigo close by?" asked Rogue anxiously.

"No, but she will be soon," she said, "I know this woman. She's waiting for the last possible moment to confront me. It's how she was trained."

"So what am Ah supposed to do? Wait and jump in when it all goes to hell?"

"Preferably sooner, but if you're serious about being an X-man again, you'll make the right move. Now shoo while I catch up with my soon-to-be ex-BFF."

Since arguments with Domino were pointless, Rogue slipped away to the other end of the dock. Once she was out of sight, she flew up to the top of one of the yachts so that she had a nice view of the area. It was also high enough to ensure that Vertigo wouldn't see her when she arrived. Rogue still wasn't clear on her mission. Domino was perfectly fine with winging this whole thing, but she wasn't. There were just too many ways this could go wrong.

Domino remained calm as Rogue disappeared from sight. She kept looking around, noting every detail of her surroundings. Part of having luck powers was being aware of everything that could be affected by luck. In missions like this, luck couldn't be the only weapon in her arsenal. It was still the most important.

' _The chances of Rogue being necessary…I'd say around 98 percent. The chances that Vertigo pushing my luck along with hers…definitely 100 percent.'_

She waited another minute or so. Then she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Before she could answer it, a glowing portal of light formed in the trees in front of her. Once it faded, two figures emerged.

"You're four seconds late, Vertigo. A new record," greeted Domino with a friendly grin.

"You still keep track of every second? Good to know you haven't changed, Neena," said Vertigo as she emerged from the trees.

" _That's_ Domino?" said the figure standing next to Vertigo.

"Spare me the attitude, Arclight. She's a lot tougher than she looks."

Domino kept grinning as Vertigo and Arclight approached. They were in disguises as well. Vertigo was wearing a business-dress with sunglasses and a head-scarf. Arclight was wearing more casual attire, consisting of a long dress and oversized hat. They didn't seem that tense. They looked like two regular women going on a stroll through the park, which Domino interpreted as not-so-subtle sign of hostility.

"How long has it been? I'm sure you've kept track," said Vertigo.

"I'm not interested in the past. Why don't we talk about the future?" quipped Domino, "I know you didn't call me bake cookies and swap old war stories. You said you had an opportunity for me that you couldn't describe over the phone."

"I would have told you everything, but as you can imagine I've had to be extra careful lately," said Vertigo.

"So I've heard. First Sinister, then a stint in Leavenworth, and now the Mutant Liberation Front? You can never be in too much trouble, can't you?" Domino teased.

"That's about to change. We're on the verge of something big, Dom…something that's going to change the rules of the game for everyone. It'll make mutants like you and me a hot commodity…in more than one way."

Vertigo and Arclight stood around Domino as if to prevent her from fleeing. It was a domineering gesture, one that Rogue found suspicious as she watched on from afar. Domino shared her suspicions, but remained as friendly as she could be with this woman. Her luck could only improve by making sure Vertigo kept talking.

"We were brought into this world for the sole purpose of being exploited. Whether we're hired guns or just a couple of freaks, it's always the same. I don't know about you, but that bothers me and it bothers a lot of mutants. Humanity has made it painfully clear that they're not going to change the way they treat us. But the Mutant Liberation Front is going to give the human race a damn good reason to change their ways."

"I've heard _that_ before," said Domino, rolling her eyes, "How many people does it involve killing this time?"

"It's not that kind of mission. This time there's no killing of any kind," said Vertigo.

"Oh please, when have you ever been part of something that doesn't give you the opportunity to make someone puke out their organs?" scoffed Domino.

"You know, I said the exact same thing when she approached me as well," commented Arclight.

"You're not helping, Arclight," muttered Vertigo.

"Just saying she's not wrong," she retorted.

"Well seeing as how every other opportunity seems to go wrong, I think we're better off trying something different. And this opportunity here involves a much more pragmatic approach."

"Then why did you call me of all people? I'm a crack shot and I've never lost a game of Bingo. I've never been big on grunt work."

"I know your strengths, Neena. I wouldn't have called you if I didn't think you could pull it off. Toad's vision for mutants isn't like Sinister or Magneto. He understands that for things to get better for mutants, you have to restructure the current order that makes it so easy for us to be exploited."

"I'm still waiting for the details," said Domino.

"We've been taking steps to put ourselves in just the right position," Vertigo went on, "I'm sure you've heard of our exploits. We've been attacking infrastructure, major utilities, and economic targets all over the world. But all that was just a prelude. The main event is about to happen in this very city."

"Sounds like fun," she grinned, "So what do I need to do if I want in?"

Vertigo looked over towards Arclight, who just nodded. It was almost time for this big event to begin. Domino's knack for being lucky was about to be tested.

"What we need from you is help with a potential problem we've uncovered," said Vertigo, "As you can imagine, there are people out there who would love to throw us in a jail cell or a body bag."

"It's tragic, but unavoidable," said Arclight with a shrug, "Somehow our plans were leaked to the humans. This guy, Gyrich something, found out that we've arrived here in New Orleans and he's sending some advanced anti-mutant hardware to stop us."

"Ah, I see where this is going," said Domino.

"I don't think you do," said Vertigo, "On one hand, we do want the humans to come after us with their top guns. That way we don't have to go through the trouble of looking for them and taking them out one-by-one. On the other, the way they found out about us is a little _complicated_."

"You see, we suspect that someone within the Mutant Liberation Front leaked our plans to the MSA," said Arclight, "They're probably on their way to shut us down before we've even started."

"Okay, now I _don't_ see where this is going," said Domino with a bemused look.

"Take another ten seconds to think about it," said Vertigo as she checked her watch, "I promise it'll make sense."

Domino picked up on a strange tone in her voice that she knew all too well. It was the tone she used when she was about to screw somebody over. She had seen her use it many times during their days as hired guns. She had never been on the receiving end like this. As Domino looked around, she realized what was going on.

After about ten seconds, all the ships that were anchored at the dock opened up and a large team of oddly uniformed men stormed out. The uniforms were more like armor. It covered their entire bodies from head to toe. They also had a large helmet that completely obscured their heads. It looked advanced, high tech, and powerful. It also had the label GRSO along the back and front. That same label was plastered across a very advanced-looking assault rifle that they were all carrying, which they aimed directly at her.

Within moments, the whole park was swarming with these uniformed soldiers. They flowed out from the ships in perfectly coordinated movements, establishing a perimeter around Domino's position. They also came in form the southern area of the park. Civilians that had been casually walking around were revealed to be agents in disguise. They quickly dawned their advanced uniforms and cut off any possible escape route.

"Really Vertigo? You finally develop a sick sense of humor and decide to test it out on me?" said Domino in a very surprised yet very annoyed tone.

"That's the _complicated_ part," said Arclight with a half-grin, "That tip I mentioned? Well, we're the ones that phoned it in."

"It's nothing personal, I assure you," said Vertigo, who didn't seem too nervous, "We need someone to keep these gentlemen occupied while Toad flips the switch. Like always, you're the lucky gal to fill that role."

Domino scorned her former friend, not even looking at the approaching GRSO soldiers closed in on them.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND, MUTANTS!" yelled one of them, "BY ORDER OF THE GRSO UNIT, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND LAST CHANCE TO GET THROUGH THIS IN ONE PIECE!"

"With Lady Lucky on our side, we'll gladly take that chance," said Arclight.

Vertigo shoved Domino to the side while she and Arclight shed their disguises to reveal their uniforms. Then Arclight fired the first shot of this battle. A purplish ball of energy formed around her and she punched the ground, causing waves of energy to ripple through the park. It distorted the landscape and threw off the approaching GRSO troops. It was enough to make them skip the rest of the negotiations and begin the battle.

"THE TARGETS ARE HOSTILE! TAKE THEM DOWN! TRY AND GET ONE OF THEM ALIVE!"

"Some friend you are, Vertigo," grunted Domino as she shed her disguise and drew her guns.

"And I thought this was your kind of fun," taunted Vertigo, who ran off with Arclight.

Domino was inclined to make Vertigo her first target. Unfortunately, the probability of her being able to make a second shot would be greatly diminished. The park was quickly consumed by high energy gunfire. The only reason she wasn't hit with the first wave is because Arclight's blast kicked up enough dirt and earth to take cover behind. Domino got down low, avoiding incoming blasts in the process. Then she rolled up to the nearest dirt bank and started firing at GRSO unit that had a clear shot at her.

Every shot was as perfect as she could make it. She had to avoid killing if possible. Otherwise, she would make a bad situation with the authorities much worse. With her trusty Colt 45 pistols, she fired three bullets that hit the arms of three targets. They struck right in the shoulders of the three soldiers, causing them to drop their weapons. They should have hit the ground in agony, but to Domino's surprise they barely stammered.

"WE'VE TAKEN FIRE! MOVE IN FAST! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" yelled one of the soldiers that got hit.

"Well _that_ is going to make things difficult," groaned Domino, "I hope Rogue is seeing this. I could use a little extra muscle."

Domino ran for more cover while the GRSO troops attempted to swarm her. Vertigo and Arclight were nowhere in sight. It wasn't clear if they slipped away, but it didn't matter. These guys were targeting her and she needed more than luck to get away.

From atop the yacht, Rogue saw the whole scene unfold. Domino warned her that there were a lot of unknowns with this mission. A sudden attack from mutant-hunting soldiers certainly qualified. They didn't look like MSA soldiers either. Domino wasn't going to last long against these guys. It was up to her to tip the balance.

"Well this is going every bit as bad as Ah expected," she said, "Hang on, Domino! Ah'll help you deal with these amateurs!"

Rogue took to the air and prepared to attack. She made it only a few feet when she was struck from behind by a powerful energy blast.

"Arrgggghhhh!" she cried out.

"Amateurs, you say? Mutant, I would be insulted if your presence alone didn't disgust me!" said a booming voice.

Rogue tumbled down onto the roof of the yacht. Even with her durable form, a good chunk of her body stung with agony. It was a test in pain tolerance just to turn around and locate the source of the shot.

"You!" she exclaimed upon recognizing the shooter.

"Ah, you recognize me? You should. Your kind didn't just create me. You made me necessary!" said the figure as he hovered over her menacingly, "Where once I was Sebastian Gilberti, a man simply dedicated to his mission…I am now, Bastion! Leader of the GRSO unit! Hunter of mutants! And _you_ have the honor of being my first target!"

* * *

 **Inside Cargo Ship**

"Is this really the guy?"

"I gotta say I'm disappointed."

"You would be. You didn't get to blow anything up."

"The night is young. I'm sure we'll have plenty of chances!"

There were a lot of voices surrounding Madison Jefferies. None of them sounded friendly. Within moments of being dragged onto a cargo ship by Toad and the Klienstocks, he was blindfolded. He struggled at first, but that earned him a punch in the gut by Toad. It was enough to render him helpless as the Mutant Liberation Front literally dragged him into their plot.

It felt like a lifetime as he was led through a maze of corridors and stairs. Along the way, they passed the Mutant Liberation army that Toad had assembled. Madison could hear in their ramblings how eager they were. It sounded like all their forces had gathered in this one ship. This was more than just another terror attack. This was the knock-out punch that the Mutant Liberation Front had been waiting for.

Eventually, they reached their destination. Toad and the Klienstocks led Jefferies up a freight elevator. Once they got off, Toad ripped the blindfold off his face and Jefferies saw what he was up against.

"The guest of honor has officially arrived," announced Toad.

"Wow…he actually fell for it?" laughed Kamikaze, "I thought this guy was smart."

"Book smarts and street smarts are two very different things," Avalanche pointed out.

"Is he going to cooperate?" asked Strobe as he stared at the man without remorse.

"He will if he knows what's good for him," said Reignfire, flashing some energy to give Jefferies plenty of reason to go along with them.

"Hopefully, he's smart enough to make it through this in once piece," said Toad, "That involves cooperating while we borrow his favorite toys."

Madison trembled as they dragged him into the central area. This part of the ship was located right in the middle and just one floor below the main deck. This vast, open area that was usually filled to the brim with shipping containers. It was purposely cleared out before the Mutant Liberation Front _borrowed_ it. There was only a single container in the area. Inside was an array of computer equipment connected with a series of wires that ran outside the container and into a much larger array that was covered with a gray blanket.

Toad shoved Madison in front of the computer. Sauron, Avalanche, Stryfe, Callisto, Caliban, Strobe, Reignfire, Kamikaze, Gateway, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and the Klienstocks all surrounded him. They made it clear that he wasn't going to escape. As he looked around, he recognized some of the systems. That sick feeling in the pit of his stomach continued to grow.

"Those computers…I've seen them before," said Madison.

"Of course you have, smart guy. They were under _your_ name when we stole them from some old storage depots," said Callisto.

"Yours and your old partner," added Toad, "I'm sure you remember Forge. You two were like the Bert and Ernie of high tech mutant gizmos."

"If he's here, I prefer that you kill me right now," groaned Madison.

"So you're both smart and a coward? You must have _so_ much going for you," said Strobe dryly.

"Don't chide the man, Strobe. He's had a rough day," said Toad, "There's no need to slit your wrists, Mr. Jefferies. Forge isn't here. But you still owe him an extra punch in the balls. When he was working for Magneto, he told us all about you. You both worked for the military developing all sorts of toys for trigger-happy humans."

"Did he also tell you he tried to screw me over?" muttered Madison, "Neither of us enjoyed having our talents exploited. The difference was that he thought he could use me as a fall guy so he could escape."

"And you outsmarted him," said Toad, "He ended up in NORAD. You ended up working at NASA. Now you're here because you know a thing or two about the tech you and Forge invented. These computers you're looking at were copied from this mutant amplifier thingy that Forge made for Magneto."

"You mean the device that Magneto used to pull an asteroid on a collision course with Earth?" said Madison, "Now I'd like you to kill me again."

"You know for a mutant and a genius, you're pretty pathetic," said Reignfire dryly.

"Well I'm sorry I can't channel my inner Magneto like the rest of you!" he spat, "You people are _really_ giving our kind a bad name! Trying to finish what that psychopath started!"

"Who says we're going to use the device in the same way?" quipped Toad, "We're the Mutant Liberation Front. We're not big on killing people. What we're about do isn't gonna take a single life…although it's gonna make one person _very_ uncomfortable."

Toad turned towards Avalanche, who was standing near the large setup that was covered by a blanket. He nodded, signaling him to remove the cover. He pulled it back to reveal the next troubling sight for Madison Jefferies.

It looked nearly identical to the mutant amplifying device that Magneto used. It consisted of a large metal plate in the center surrounded by a series of concentric rings. They were all connected to the cables that went into the computer systems. However, Madison noticed that the Mutant Liberation Front made a few modifications.

In the center, there were a series of restraints that connected to an unfortunate young woman who was suspended a few feet above the plate. She was bound by her hands and feet, slumped over and unconscious. Madison recognized her as Lorna Dane, the younger daughter of Magneto.

"As you can see, our inside guy on Genosha got us all the old specs from Magneto's hardware," said Toad, "He also helped us get our lovely centerpiece to make it all work. She's not Magneto, but she packs as much power as her daddy, minus the personality disorder."

"You make it sound like it was no big deal, Toad," said Avalanche, "I had to betray a _lot_ of people to put this shit together. This had better work!"

"That's up to our guest," said Toad, turning his attention back to Madison.

"What do you people to accomplish?" scoffed the beleaguered mutant, "That machine is only good for unleashing mass destruction!"

"Maybe in the hands of Magneto, but with a few tweaks, it'll be the Mutant Liberation Front's crowning achievement," proclaimed Toad, "You've seen our exploits. We've been attacking infrastructure, defense, and major utilities all over the world. It wasn't just for kicks, although I do admit we had a damn good time! It was to soften the humans up for the final step."

The amphibious mutant walked up to the unconscious Lorna and caressed her face. All his twisted visions were taking form and substance. One sliver of the Cambrian led him to this moment. It took him from a deformed weakling into a visionary for his kind.

"There are a lot of problems with this world. I'm sure you'll agree with me on that," Toad went on, "Most of those problems stem from evolution being so damn slow. In biological terms, humans are still cavemen. The only reason they can oppress mutants and each other is because they rely on their precious tools. They don't use their bare hands or the powers they've been blessed with. They rely on technology to maintain their dominance. So if you take away that technology, they're back to being cavemen."

"Is there any point to this insanity?" made Madison.

"There's nothing insane about it. By attacking technology, we reduce humans back to their natural place. You've seen how it turns them into mindless drones. That shitty Mojovision shows just how depraved the human race has become."

"As if American Idol wasn't low enough," added Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"That's why we're going to hit the proverbial reset button," said Toad intently, "With this gizmo and Miss Lorna's help, we're going to unleash an electromagnetic pulse so big that it's gonna short out the entire planet! Just picture it…humans will be completely stripped of all their tools and technology. They'll go back to that tribal mentality. They won't have the luxury of oppressing others because their sole focus will be survival."

"That's where we come in," said Callisto.

The rest of the Mutant Liberation Front stepped forward, showing that they shared Toad's vision. It was their way of demonstrating their unity to Madison. They saw themselves as liberators from a corrupt order that would only seek to destroy them.

"We're won't be destroying all technology permanently," said Caliban, "We're merely reshuffling the order."

"That was the main point of the Switzerland attack," said Kamikaze, "We took away humanity's ability to recover. They won't be able to reform once this device is activated."

"Don't think we're going to let the human race crumble, although I admit it is tempting," said Callisto, "We as mutants, with our powers and collective knowledge, will carve out a new society from the ashes. Humans will still get the food, medicine, and shelter they require. However, they'll have to work with us and respect us if they want it."

"If they don't, then they're on their own," said Avalanche.

"It may sound cruel, but think of it as the ultimate incentive," said Toad as he turned back towards Madison, "We don't hate humans. We just want a more _natural_ order. Take away all those modern comforts that humans take for granted and they're left to rely on what nature gives them. We mutants are a product of nature. With our powers, it's only natural that we stand at the top of the food chain. We lend our talents to humans and they respect us in return."

"Respect? Or would it be obedience?" questioned Madison, "Say you succeed and humans are left roaming the streets desperate for food. What's to stop you from becoming the oppressors?"

"I like to think we're not _that_ vindictive," said Toad with a sneer, "I'm not talking about setting up a kingdom or anything. We're just giving civilization a second chance. Whatever happens will happen. And it starts with _you_."

It was indeed different from Magneto's vision. That didn't make it any less insane. As a man of science, the idea of destroying all the wonders of civilization had sickened him to no end. These mutants may think of themselves as liberators. To him, they were just another incarnation of Magneto's genocidal madness.

"You make everything sound so logical. If my IQ was a few points lower, I might buy into this bullshit," scoffed Madison, "Unfortunately for you, what's natural isn't always what's right."

"See? I told you he wouldn't go along with it," said Stryfe, who was the only one that remained withdrawn from the group.

"Always looking for a downside, aren't you?" said Callisto dryly.

"Good thing I'm an optimist by nature," shrugged Toad, "It doesn't matter if you reject us, Jefferies. You're gonna help us make the necessary adjustments on this contraption. We're not giving you a choice."

"What are you going to do? Kill me if I don't help?" he scoffed.

"Of course not!" assured Toad wryly, "A mind is a terrible thing to waste. Care to demonstrate, Ellie?"

"Way ahead of you, Toad," grinned Negasonic Teenage Warhead, "I used this trick to pass physics class. It works just as well in fixing up old toys!"

The Klienstocks held Madison Jefferies tighter as Negasonic Teenage Warhead approached. While he trembled, Toad tossed the backpack he took earlier to Kamikaze, who opened it and retrieved the head of Danger. Using the wires in the mysterious head, he connected it to the computers.

"Wow…Forge was right. You do have some kinky tastes," grinned Toad as he looked at the head, "I hope he's also right about you keeping a backup of every program you've ever worked on inside it."

"Only one way to find out," said Negasonic Teenage Warhead, "Keep your minds open and I'll link you the instructions."

"No! Stay out of my mind!" yelled Madison desperately.

"Better be quick about it, Ellie," said Callisto as she and Caliban joined Kamikaze, "I'd rather not listen to any more whining."

There was nothing Madison Jefferies could do at this point. The Klienstocks held him by his arms while Negasonic Teenage Warhead placed her hands on his temples. He attempted to put up mental shields, but this girl was aggressive. Within moments, he could feel her sifting around through his brain and extracting the necessary information.

As the young psychic sifted through his thoughts, she telepathically sent instructions to Toad's cohorts so they could configure the amplifiers. All the software they needed was within the head of Danger, just as Toad predicted. It was just what they needed to ensure that the device would do what they needed it to do.

"We're installing the new protocols," announced Caliban as he looked at the status bar on one of the computers, "We should be ready within the next fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen? That's still a lot of time for something to go wrong," Stryfe pointed out.

"And I thought Jefferies was a skeptic," commented Strobe.

"A little negativity can help," said Toad, "We can't be overconfident like Magneto. When it comes to preparing for the worst, I'm in favor of overkill."

"Does this mean we can get some _fresh air_?" said Sauron cryptically.

"By all means, my Jurassic friend!" said the amphibious mutant.

While the machine was still powering up, Sauron flew across the central area and landed in front of a large control panel. He then pushed a few buttons and pulled a couple of levers to trigger a series of gears throughout the central area. The sound of hydraulics and cables filled the area. Just above where the device was located, a large panel opened in the ship. In addition, the central area rose up like a massive elevator. The Mutant Liberation Front hung on through the turbulence, enduring until the platform reached the deck of the ship.

Now they were exposed to the evening air of New Orleans. The sun had just set. They could see the lights of the city in the distance. Those lights were destined to go dark very soon. Sauron, Avalanche, Stryfe, Callisto, Caliban, Strobe, Reignfire, Kamikaze, Gateway, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and the Klienstocks kept their focus on the equipment. Now that it was exposed, they had to be on the defensive. As an added precaution, Toad made his way to the side of the ship and looked out over the river.

"Ah, the bayou! I couldn't ask for a better setting," said Toad as he took in the swampy air, "So long as we're imposing a new natural order, we might as well get nature involved!"

The amphibious mutant closed his eyes and a dark glow soon formed around him. The power he gained from the Cambrian and the connection he shared with the swamp came together. As he gazed out over the river, bubbles erupted from the sea bed. From the nearby docks and harbor, the ground started cracking. It shook the whole area and within moments, a maze of vines shot up and surrounded the base of the ship. In addition, an army of bugs, frogs, and alligators emerged from the murky waters. They helped forge a swampy barrier around the ship, ensuring that nothing would stop the Mutant Liberation Front from ultimate victory.

* * *

 **Airspace Over New Orleans**

"Whoa…looks like the Big Easy has a big problem," commented Kitty as she gazed out the windows of the X-jet.

"Bet you miss having a busted leg," said Bobby.

"Are you kidding? I've aching for another shot at Toad's goons!"

"It seems they have saved us the trouble of looking for them," said Piotr, "They're making a very public statement."

"So it would seem," said Hank as he looked out through the window, "They're clearly saying that this is their boldest endeavor and they defy anyone to oppose them."

As they flew over the river, the X-men saw the swampy flora and fauna surrounding a lone ship. It was definitely Toad's handiwork. He was really going all out, using the swampy surroundings of the Louisiana bayou to his full advantage. They wouldn't just have to fight their way through the ship. They would have to fight through vines, alligators, bugs, and swamp fumes. It was difficult to make out any activity from this altitude. Whatever Toad was trying to protect, it was big enough to choke up the river. At the rate it was growing, it would engulf a good chunk of New Orleans.

"Dang…these hommes be spreadin' their shit over Remy's home town," said the Cajun.

"Must be bittersweet," said Betsy.

"Not as much as you think, cherè."

"Logan is also down there," said Ororo as she gazed down at the scene anxiously, "Jean, can you sense him?"

"Oh yes…I can sense how _pissed_ off he is," said Jean, who was sitting in the cockpit next to Scott, "He's already bushwhacking his way towards the ship. He says Toad is on board and he's taken Madison Jefferies along for the ride."

"In this case, I don't mind him going in ahead of us. At the rate those swamp creatures are going, it'll only be harder if we wait," said the X-leader as they flew in lower.

"That's not all I sense," said Jean as she concentrated harder, "There's…something else going on down there and it's _not_ a Mardis Gras parade."

"Care to be more specific, Jean?" asked Betsy, who was also telepathically scanning the area, "It's hard to sense anything beyond Toad's disgusting tastes in insects."

"I may not be as astute as Jean's telepathy, but I'm also detecting huge spikes in electromagnetic energy," said Hank, who was monitoring some of the on-board computers, "I don't think I need to tell you where the source resides."

The activity below continued to escalate. In addition to the swamp creatures, there was a strange glow emerging from the top of the ship. It seemed oddly familiar. It was already making some lights in nearby buildings flicker. They were definitely planning something big. For all they knew, this was the biggest attack the Mutant Liberation Front had attempted to date. The stage was set for a final showdown and the X-men would have to defeat them without the aid of Charles Xavier.

"Don't waste any more energy trying to figure it out. We'll see for ourselves soon enough," said Scott as he took the X-jet into a steady hover, "We've been in this position before. We've stared down the Mutant Liberation Front and they beat us. This time, we can't afford another defeat!"

"I hope this means we have a strategy going in this time," said Bobby anxiously.

"We _do_ have one, don't we?" asked Piotr.

"Yes…we do," said Scott as he unbuckled his restraints and made his way to the hatch, "Toad thinks he has the edge because he's humbled everybody who ever doubted him. Now it's our turn to humble him. Let's move, X-men! This ends _tonight_!"

* * *

 **Up next: Natural Disorder Part 2**


	8. Issue 133: Natural Disorder Part 2

**Issue #133  
Natural Disorder Part 2**

* * *

 _Professor Charles Xavier trained his X-men to use their mutant powers for the good of mankind. Now they must employ that training without his guidance in a world that hates and fears them. They were soundly defeated by the Mutant Liberation Front once before. Now they must face them again and with much higher stakes._

 _The Mutant Liberation Front is poised to deliver a crippling blow to all of humanity. They have rebuilt the mutant amplification device that Magneto used to pull an asteroid into a collision course with Earth. They've even abducted Magneto's daughter, Lorna Dane, from Genosha in order to power it. With help from the unwitting Madison Jefferies, Toad plans to unleash an electromagnetic pulse that will destroy the entire world's electronic infrastructure and plunge the human race into chaos._

 _The X-men followed Madison Jefferies to locate the Mutant Liberation Front. They now stand poised for a final confrontation, but neither side realizes just how big this conflict has become. President Kelly's new adviser, Henry Peter Gyrich, has deployed a dangerous new anti-mutant unit led by the half-human/half-sentinel, Bastion. Genosha is under siege as a result of Lorna's abduction. Each conflict threatens to unleash more chaos. Failure on any level is not an option._

* * *

 **Cargo Ship – Lower Levels**

"GOD…DAMN…SWAMP!" grunted an enraged Wolverine, "TOAD! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I'M TAKING MY ANGER OUT ON YOU!"

The former living weapon was beyond enraged. Going after Toad and the Mutant Liberation Front had been frustrating enough. Just as he was entering the cargo ship, Toad gave him more reasons to turn him into a Cajun dinner. He summoned a fresh army of swamp animals, forcing him to fight through bugs and undergrowth to get on board the ship.

It was an uncomfortable struggle to say the least. Wolverine used his claws to tear into the growing roots. He soon discovered that this plant growth would be difficult to cut through. They grew like slithering tentacles seeping up from the river. As he slashed through them, the roots spread out and tried to surround him. In addition, Toad threw in a wave of mosquitoes and wasps. By the time he reached the hatch, his face was littered with cuts and stings.

"Fuck you, Toad! Fuck you and ever one of your swamp goons!" he grunted as he slammed the hatch shut before more undergrowth crept inside.

His head was now killing him. The many stings he suffered festered like hot acid pouring through his veins. Wolverine fought through the pain, never losing track of Toad's scent. He couldn't hide behind his swamp army forever. Now that he was inside the ship, he could hunt Toad down and pull the plug on the Mutant Liberation Front's plans.

Wolverine ran full speed through the ship's vast corridors. He followed Toad's trail closely. The stench grew at every turn. As he ascended through the ship, he saw the lights flicker. Toad was up to something and Wolverine planned on giving him a nice taste of adamantium before he finished. He was nearing the mid-levels of the ship when he heard a blaring voice in his mind.

' _Wolverine! Where are you?'_

' _Somewhere between pissed off and fucking livid, Jeannie! You and the X-men better leave something left of Toad so I get a chance to fuck him up!'_

' _We'll do our best, but I wanted to warn you that Toad's unloading his big gun and he's doing everything he can to protect it.'_

' _Don't need to remind me, darlin'! The bug bites were warning enough!'_

' _It's not just the bugs. Psylocke and I have been picking up on some new psychic signatures. Toad has his main force on the deck, but we suspect the Mutant Liberation Front has a lot more manpower waiting in the wings.'_

' _Whatever punks he's got for back-up, I can handle it. Just do me a favor and hold off ripping Toad a new one until I…'_

Wolverine didn't get a chance to finish his thought. In his determination to hunt down Toad, he barged through a heavily reinforced door that led into a large lounge area. As soon as he entered, he confronted an unwelcome sight. That backup Jeannie mentioned was a lot bigger than he expected.

Standing in front of him were dozens of mutants. There had to be over a hundred of them. He recognized some as former Morlocks and Genosha refugees. Many were young and inexperienced. For all he knew, their powers probably just manifested a week ago and they were kicked out of their homes because of it. Some were older, looking ragged from years of oppression. When they saw Wolverine, they all recognized him and stood up.

"It's an X-man! I'd know that ugly uniform anywhere!" said a young mutant woman with red skin and scaly arms.

"He must be here to stop Toad!" said an older mutant man who had the complexion of an insect.

"We can't let that happen!" said a teenage mutant boy with gray skin, "GET HIM!"

The army of mutants attacked the former living weapon in full force. Some of the mutants that had energy or projection powers fired at him. Wolverine had no choice but to turn around and run. Being this outnumbered and outgunned in an enclosed space did not make for very good odds, even with a healing factor.

' _Hold off on that favor, Jeannie. I've hit a snag.'_

' _A snag? Wolverine, a snag by your standards is more than a snag!'_

' _I'll deal with it. Tell the rest of the team I'll be late to the party. I've gotta do a little crowd control first.'_

Wolverine focused his mind so Jeannie couldn't belittle him any further. He didn't need the X-men dividing their attention between him and Toad. If he wasn't going to get his shot at the rotten little runt, he would have to figure out a way to get through Toad's thugs.

Running full speed, Wolverine backtracked through the ship while the armies of the Mutant Liberation Front chased after him. He could hear their angry yells echoing through the narrow halls. He didn't have time to take them all down one by one. He had to come up with a better solution that would help the rest of the team topside. As more lights flickered throughout the ship, it was clear that time was running out.

* * *

 **Cargo Ship – Main Deck**

The Mutant Liberation Front was enjoying a greater advantage with each passing moment. Toad watched as the mutant amplifiers powered up in preparation for what would be the final shot of this conflict. By now, Polaris was waking up. Her body was already under plenty of strain as the energy grew to levels that pushed the limits of her powers.

"Hnn…it hurts!" groaned Polaris through the swirling rings.

"You said she would stay unconscious, Toad!" said Avalanche, who was watching as well.

"You sound worried, Lance," said the amphibious mutant, "Since when do you give a damn about how your friends' discomfort?"

"Since I betrayed them and put a big ass target on my back!" he responded.

"Ah, you're back will be fine. You still did the right thing!" said Toad, "Besides, what's a little discomfort to a new era of prosperity for all mutant-kind?"

Toad sounded pretty confident, but Avalanche didn't share that confidence. Watching Polaris struggle was giving him all sorts of bad feelings. This was the same machine that left Magneto so weak and damaged. If it did the same to Polaris, then being a traitor to the Brotherhood would be the least of his problems.

Avalanche was relegated to a spectator role while the rest of the Mutant Liberation Front did the heavy lifting. Negasonic Teenage Warhead continued probing Madison Jefferies's mind with her telepathy. By now he was weakened to the point where he could barely stand. The Kleinstocks held him upright, making sure he stayed in place. Gateway stayed close in case he tried to flee. He was going to help them see this through no matter how much it disgusted him.

As the young psychic extracted the information, she telepathically sent it to Callisto, Caliban, Strobe, and Kamikaze. They were the ones operating the controls they set up about 100 feet from the device. At the heart of these controls was the head of Danger, which contained all the programs they required. As these programs were running, a team that included Sauron, Stryfe, and Reignfire did their part by connecting various cables throughout the deck of the ship. These cables tapped right into the power-grid, which was already showing signs of strain.

In the distance the lights over the vast cityscape flickered. Some areas of New Orleans had already gone dark. It was sure to attract attention, but that didn't bother Toad in the slightest. He wanted the world to witness Mutant Liberation Front's ultimate triumph.

"How we doing for power, Sauron?" asked Toad, not taking his eyes off Polaris.

"We're at 35 percent," announced Sauron as he flew over with some heavy cables in hand, "At this rate, we should be good to go in fifteen minutes."

"According to this creepy head, the girl's magnetic powers should start reinforcing itself at that point," announced Kamikaze, "From there, it should enough energy for an electromagnetic pulse on a _planetary_ scale."

"Should make for some awesome fireworks!" said Reignfire as he flew over with Sauron.

"Assuming there are no setbacks," Stryfe pointed out, who was attaching some cables to the ship's main conduits.

"You assume too little, Stryfe," scoffed Callisto as she worked with Caliban on the console, "Vertigo and Arclight are keeping the authorities busy. The X-men are probably just figuring out how screwed they are. By the time anyone gets here, it'll be too late!"

The Mutant Liberation Front had many reasons to be confident. They had outsmarted everyone to this point. There was no reason to suspect that anyone had the jump on them. Stryfe still had his share of concerns, but he didn't get a chance to voice them.

While the Mutant Liberation Front was focused on the device, a loud burst of thunder echoed from above. Toad and his teammates looked up to see a large storm cloud forming overhead and from it, the familiar figures of the X-men emerged. They all few in under the cover of Storm's clouds while Phoenix carried Cyclops, Iceman, Beast, Gambit, Psylocke, Shadowcat, and Colossus towards the ship.

"Toad!" shouted Cyclops, "Your luck is about to run out!"

"And you playin' with house money now that you in Remy's home town!" added Gambit.

As the X-men descended towards them, Stryfe looked towards Callisto smugly.

"What was that you said about it being too late?" he asked her.

"Shut up, Stryfe!" barked Callisto as she shot up from the console.

"Kiss and make up, you two," ordered Toad with newfound seriousness, "They're early, but this doesn't change anything. Just protect the device and buy us some time!"

"I may be able to help with that," grinned Negasonic Teenage Warhead, "Madison here knows of a little fail-safe that Forge never used. Everybody get clear!"

The young psychic transmitted a new protocol to Kamikaze, who quickly ran it using Danger. As soon as it started running, the control panels lit up with activity. He, Callisto, Caliban, and Strobe ran away from the computer array as fast as they could. Toad and Avalanche stepped away as well. They then joined Gateway, the Kleinstocks, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead. Once they were clear, a burst of light erupted from the device.

The X-men landed on the deck of the ship just in time to the fail-safe activate. From the glowing rings that surrounded the device, a blue dome of energy formed around it. It grew from where Polaris was restrained and soon encompassing both the device and the controls, creating a powerful glowing barrier that would prevent anyone from tampering with the mechanisms. It allowed the Mutant Liberation Front to take on the X-men while the machine remained protected.

"Well _that's_ a major inconvenience!" said Shadowcat.

"Wait…that's Lorna in there!" exclaimed Iceman, "What's going on?! Is that gizmo what I think it is?!"

"It appears to be exactly that, Iceman," said Beast, "The Mutant Liberation Front has remade the same device that Magneto used to amplify his powers."

"Why on Earth would they want to do that again?" wondered Storm.

"You guys want to play 20 questions? Or do you want to beat the answers out of these blokes!" said Psylocke as she formed two psionic blades.

"I choose the beating," said Colossus, now in his metal skin, "I am wanting a rematch with these scoundrels."

"You and me both, Peter!" said Phoenix.

The X-men now had two barriers in front of them. The first was the shield surrounding the device. The second was Toad and his Mutant Liberation Front. They all gathered in front of the machine just outside the energy barrier, ready to guard it until it was fully powered. Toad and Avalanche stood at the front of the pack. The Kleinstocks tossed the dazed Madison Jefferies aside while Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Gateway joined him. Callisto, Caliban, Strobe, Reignfire, Sauron, Stryfe, and Kamikaze joined in as well. Having defeated the X-men once before, they had every reason to believe they could do it again.

"That AI from Jefferies will do the rest of the heavy lifting. From this point forward, all we need is time," said Kamikaze.

"Of which we have plenty, but we can always afford to make more!" said Sauron.

"And we will," announced Toad with a sinister grin, "Since you've all been so loyal, I'm officially lifting the Mutant Liberation Front's no-killing policy!"

"I couldn't think of a better exception!" seethed Reignfire.

Fueled by plenty of confidence, the Mutant Liberation Front launched their attack on the X-men. Cyclops, Phoenix, Iceman, Beast, Storm, Gambit, Psylocke, Shadowcat, and Colossus braced themselves for another clash. The stakes were much higher this time. This wasn't just some attack. This was the Mutant Liberation Front's endgame. So with determined focus, the X-men launched attacked as well.

"Remember what we talked about, X-men!" said Cyclops, "This time, we fight them on _our_ terms!"

* * *

 **New Orleans – West End Park**

"Rogue! Damn it, Rogue! Where the fuck are you?" exclaimed a very frustrated Domino.

The GRSO unit was closing in and Domino was running out of luck. She was cornered behind a couple of trees. She tried to move into a better position, ducking and narrowly dodging incoming gunfire. It was no use. The GRSO unit had the whole park surrounded and she was going through bullets at an alarming rate. Rogue was supposed to be the muscle that picked up the slack for a situation like this, but so far she was nowhere in sight.

' _The probability of me escaping this…zero percent. I'd rather not calculate how much longer I can hold out. I may not even get a chance to use the last of my bullets.'_

"SHE'S OVER HERE! OPEN FIRE!" yelled one of the GRSO soldier.

Powerful bursts of high-energy blasts shot out from all directions. They shredded the trees and reduced a nearby picnic table to splinters. Domino had to rely on more luck to avoid getting grazed. She was flat on her stomach as she tried to load a new clip of ammo into her gun. She rolled over on the ground, firing along the way at the closest GRSO soldiers. She managed to hit them, but they didn't stay down. Their uniforms were too well-armored. It was like the men weren't even registering any pain.

It was looking increasingly grim. Domino kept rolling until she reached a nearby park bench. She saw the soldiers closing in from all direction. She was prepared to empty what was left in her ammo clips. Then to her amazement Rogue finally showed up, but it wasn't in the way she hoped. Rogue came crashing down as if she had been thrown from a plane, landing a few feet from her with a hard thud and leaving a deep mark in the soft grass.

"Ungh!" she groaned.

" _There_ you are!" exclaimed Domino, "I won't ask where you've been if you've got a damn good excuse!"

Rogue's excuse flew in overhead, causing the GRSO soldiers to cease their attack. Domino looked up to see Bastion hovering in mid-air, his hands and eyes glowing with menacing fury. She pointed her guns up at him, but Rogue waved her down.

"Don't bother," grunted Rogue as she forced herself up, "Bullets ain't gonna do squat against this fella!"

"A wise assessment, mutant. If you're smart, you'll cooperate," said Bastion.

"Never made the honor roll in school. I'll take my chances!" said Domino strongly.

"Save your bullets, Dom. Ah know this poor sap," said Rogue.

"Let me guess. Ex-boyfriend?"

"He wishes," Rogue scoffed, "That's Bastion! He used to be a man, but he traded all his fleshy bits for sentinel parts."

"I didn't trade. I _upgraded_ ," said Bastion, "What you see before you is the most advanced mutant-hunting system in the world. I am more than just a man armed with the hardware of a sentinel. I am a sophisticated combat unit, capable of leading attacks against _any_ mutant."

"I don't care if you're Santa Claus. Any guy who trades his dick for fancy gear to hunt mutants can't be capable of much!" retorted Domino.

"The very sound of your voice sickens almost as much as your tainted genetics," scoffed Bastion, "In case you haven't noticed, I control the GRSO unit. I can effectively counter any mutant ability you throw at me. Your luck will not last if you defy me."

Bastion demonstrated his abilities by signaling the GRSO troops to move in perfect unison. Rogue and Domino watched as they encircled them completely. They moved as if they were one unit, synchronizing everything down to the way they walked. It was so perfectly choreographed that Domino doubted her luck powers could affect it. The soldiers now stood within fifteen feet of her and Rogue, their guns pointed at them from all directions.

"Still feeling lucky, Domino?" asked Rogue.

"No more than you, I'm afraid," quipped Domino.

"No mutant ability can counter perfect coordination and overwhelming firepower," said Bastion as he hovered a mere ten feet above them, "Alone, a GRSO soldier is just an ordinary man in a high-tech battle suit. But when networked together through my AI, they become a single unit. I can block out their pain. I can condition them to overcome fear. They become an extension of my mission to counter mutant threats."

"Are you telling us just to listen to yourself? Or are you going to grow some balls and shoot us?" said Domino.

"Don't give him any ideas, Dom!" said Rogue.

"Believe me, mutant. Nothing would satisfy me more than to end you where you stand," said Bastion, "However, I have been ordered by my superiors to follow proper protocol. You have hereby been identified as agents of the Mutant Liberation Front. If you wish to live, you will cooperate and lead us to Toad. Otherwise, I have the authority to terminate you where you stand."

Rogue and Domino were truly in a no-win situation. Vertigo and Arclight really hung them out to dry. Bastion thought they were the link to the Mutant Liberation Front. Seeing as how he was more machine than man, there was little chance they could reason with him.

"It's official. This is a big waste of time for both of us," groaned Rogue.

"You want to explain that to Robocop over here?" said Domino.

"Can I infer from your response that you will not comply?" asked Bastion coldly.

"Even if we did, you wouldn't accept the truth," said Rogue.

"If that is your choice, then you leave me only one recourse."

Bastion aimed the blasters built into his hands at the two mutants before him. The GRSO soldiers did the same and prepared their rifles. Rogue and Domino braced themselves. They were surrounded and Bastion cut off an air escape. There seemed to be no way out.

But just as Bastion was about to fire, Vertigo and Arclight emerged from the trees nearby. They managed to slip away during the commotion, but they didn't leave them behind. Now they had a chance to strike back.

"Hey Astro-Boy! Recourse _this_!" shouted Arclight.

"Who dares?" said Bastion.

Bastion looked over just in time to see Arclight leaping from a tall branch on a nearby tree. Her entire arm was glowing with purplish energy. When she hit the ground, she slammed her fist into an area a mere ten feet from where the GRSO soldiers had Rogue and Domino surrounded. The purplish energy surrounding her arm transferred into the ground, causing a shockwave that coursed through the area.

"DAMN IT! SHOOT HER BEFORE-AHHHHH!"

Not one soldier got a shot off. They were too focused on their other targets. The energy wave that struck was powerful enough to knock the disciplined GRSO soldiers out of their formation. Rogue used her invulnerable form to shield Domino, allowing them to stay on their feet. The only one it didn't hit was Bastion, who redirected his energy blasts to shield himself.

"Was that intended to save your friends?" scoffed Bastion.

"They're _not_ our friends!" said Arclight, "But we can't have you finishing them this quickly!"

"Should I be touched or disgusted?" asked Domino.

"Don't flatter yourself, _girlfriend_. We have our orders as well. You're just cannon fodder in a skin-tight outfit," said Vertigo.

It wasn't very heroic. Domino and Rogue didn't expect anything less. For some reason, saving them from Bastion served a purpose for them. That didn't have time to figure it out and they didn't have the luxury of refusing help at this point.

"It seems I overestimated GRSO soldiers I sent to subdue you," said Bastion to Vertigo and Arclight, "No matter. Your interference changes nothing."

"If you humans are resorting to cyborgs at this point, I can't say I'm worried," scoffed Vertigo.

She and Arclight launched another attack. Arclight charged her arm up with a fresh wave of purplish energy while Vertigo unleashed the full force of her nausea-inducing waves on Bastion. However, the effect on him wasn't as great as she expected.

"Your psionic powers do not affect me," scoffed Bastion, "You cannot induce discomfort in a man who no longer needs food or a stomach. You might as well be a dog barking at a tank."

"Talk to the glowing hand, asshole!" said Arclight.

Despite Vertigo's ineffective attack, Arclight punched the ground again and unleashed another wave of force. This time, however, Bastion did more than just guard against it. As the wave came his way, his eyes flashed and he absorbed the energy into his body. The strange purplish glow was redirected into his hands. Then with casual gesture, he unleashed his own blast wave. This time it was Vertigo and Arclight's turn to brace themselves.

"You and your big mouth!" groaned Vertigo.

"Shut up, bi-AHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Arclight.

The two mutants tried to turn around and run, but it was no use. The blast from Bastion threw them into the air so far that they soared over the nearby docks and landed in the water. It was a powerful show of force that would make them think twice before attacking again.

"Pathetic mutant scum," said Bastion, "If you dare attack again, I can formulate a dozen additional ways to make you suffer. You will either surrender or be destroyed."

"Tough choice," said Rogue, who was on the move again, "In that case, Ah choose none of the above!"

Bastion turned to his right and saw Rogue and Domino continuing to defy him. They slipped past the GRSO soldiers that were still recovering from Arclight's blast and made it to a small clearing where Rogue took to the air with Domino on her back.

"Nice meeting you, robo-douche! But my new best friend here promised to show me the sights!" said Domino.

"Since when am Ah your new best friend?" questioned Rogue.

"Fly me outta here and I'll kiss you in ways that these men will fantasize about for years!"

Rogue rolled her eyes at Domino's remarks and ascended into the air at high speeds, despite being sore from the blast she took earlier. Domino held on tightly, not looking back towards Bastion or the GRSO unit.

Bastion remained undaunted as the two mutants made a run for it. Their actions were not unexpected. He had already prepared for this possibility as he did with every other and formulated a new strategy and relayed his actions to his superiors.

"The targets have chosen to flee. Will engage pursuit protocol omega," said Bastion in a deep tone, "Prepare to reconfigure GRSO armor."

Bastion's eyes flashed as he sent a new round of instructions to the surrounding soldiers. Most had recovered from Arclight's attack. Some were still wounded from Domino's shots and were singled out. Only about seven soldiers were in the right condition. The suits on these soldiers started flashing as the new instructions were processed. Within seconds, the back of their suits opened up to reveal fully functional wings. Once they unfolded, rockets within their boots erupted and they took off into the air.

While the GRSO unit took off, Bastion formed some wings of his own. The metal around his body shifted as if it were made of clay, forming two large wings on his back that resembled that of an angel. He then ascended into the air as well at much higher speeds. He quickly soared past the GRSO soldiers and led the formation.

"Now that's just cheating," said Domino as she looked back.

"Don't tell meh you expected them to fight fair," said Rogue.

"Is that really asking so much?"

"And here Ah was thinking you enjoyed a challenge," she quipped.

As Bastion and the GRSO soldiers closed in, they started firing energy blasts. The GRSO unit used their high energy rifles while Bastion used the hardware built right into his arms. It filled the evening sky around Rogue and Domino. Rogue went on the evasive, flying down lower while trying to avoid populated areas.

"Can you shoot and hold on at the same time?" asked Rogue over the high winds.

"I've had tougher shots," said Domino as she took out her guns, "If you have any other strategies I'm open to suggestions!"

"Ah can see some storm clouds up ahead. Ah'll try to ditch 'em there, but if Bastion doesn't hit us the lightning sure will!"

"Hit by lightning or shot by a mutant-hunting cyborg? Tough choice," groaned Domino, "I'll let you decide! Just don't expect too much luck at this point!"

With few options, Rogue changed directions and headed south. The clouds up ahead were growing. It seemed a little odd, but they didn't have time to assess the situation. Bastion and the GRSO unit were gaining fast and weren't going to stop until they were blown out of the sky.

* * *

 **Langley, Virginia – GRSO Headquarters**

"We've got ourselves a couple cunning freaks," said General William Kincaid as he watched the live feed from Bastion.

"Cunning yet apparently oblivious," said Henry Gyrich, "They seemed to be just as surprised as us when we asked about the Mutant Liberation Front."

"We saw Vertigo and Arclight with them. They're known associates of Toad," reasoned Kincaid, "Near as I can tell, these ladies knew each other and were planning something. They just didn't expect us to ambush them."

"That better be the only unexpected factor in this mission. I would prefer that GRSO's first test not be a wild goose chase."

Gyrich and General Kincaid remained deeply engaged in the operation, as was the rest of the CIA's GRSO officers. President Robert Kelly remained silent for the most part. He was still digesting the revelation of this _big gun_ as they called it. Bastion was less a big gun and more a loose cannon. He vividly recalled how Bastion became a publicity nightmare during his presidential campaign. Graydon Creed and the Friends of Humanity thought they could make a statement by merging a man with a Sentinel, but they ended up creating a new monster.

Henry Gyrich and General Kincaid acted as though they had complete control of that monster. They spent a fair amount of time demonstrating all the upgrades they had made since they acquired him from Worthington Industries. President Kelly didn't get to ask too many questions because they had already deployed him. He was supposed to follow a lead that would take them right to the front door of the Mutant Liberation Front. As the battle unfolded, it only became more chaotic.

"I still can't believe you think _this_ is a solution," said President Kelly, who was still trying to rub away a pounding headache.

"The mission isn't even over, sir," Gyrich pointed out, "You said you were willing to give our methods a chance."

"That was _before_ I know Bastion was involved," he said sternly, "First you tell me that you confiscated him from Worthington Industries, which I'm pretty sure involved activities that would give the Attorney General migraines. Then you tell me you spent untold millions _improving_ on Graydon Creed's mistake!"

"Graydon Creed was more a zealot than a visionary. That much we can agree on," said Gyrich, "But the concept of a human/sentinel interface isn't without merit. It just needed a little fine-tuning."

"By _fine-tuning_ you mean removing all the flesh from that poor man's body and replacing it with some advanced AI?" questioned President Kelly.

"With all due respect, Mr. President…I knew Captain Gilberti personally," said General Kincaid, "Believe me when I say it was _not_ an easy decision. But the doctors at Worthington Industries agreed. Most of Sebastian Gilberti's flesh either burned or damaged beyond repair. He would have been a brain-dead vegetable in chronic pain if we hadn't integrated our GRSO technology into him."

"I'm still tempted to ask where you obtained this technology, but something tells me I'm better off not knowing," muttered President Kelly, "At least until I stop feeling sick to my stomach about this operation."

"I promise you'll feel better soon, sir," assured Henry Gyrich, "Just watch Bastion and GRSO in action. See for yourself that they can take down these mutants and lead us to the Mutant Liberation Front. We can do this! That I promise you!"

"Don't attempt to bullshit a politician, Mr. Gyrich. We know the smell better than you ever will," he replied strongly, "Until I see results, all your promises are as limited as my patience."

The President showed increasing skepticism. He wasn't making this easy for them. Gyrich and General Kincaid had to make sure that this operation succeeded. It had to pay off if they were going to solidify their role in President Kelly's mutant initiative.

The two men turned their attention back towards the video screen. The footage of the chase was getting more intense. They were now flying over the heart of downtown New Orleans. Bastion and the GRSO unit were still on their tail, but one of the mutants was firing back with a gun. It seemed like a weak response, but somehow she was able to hit her targets at high speeds in mid-air. It caused some of the GRSO soldiers to sustain damage and break off their attack.

" _GRSO 7 is hit. So is GRSO 4. We're breaking off for an emergency landing. Bastion has ordered a new formation. We're going to try and shoot them down over the river."_

"Copy that, GRSO One. Proceed and engage," said the communications analyst.

It wasn't a good sign when these advanced soldiers were taking damage from two mutants on the run. Henry Gyrich tried not to appear too worried while General Kincaid maintained his poise.

"You seem anxious, Henry," said General Kincaid under his breath.

"I was hoping the President would be more impressed. Guess he's not as desperate as we thought," replied Gyrich.

"We knew he wouldn't be thrilled about Bastion. We're expecting the results to speak for themselves."

"You sure we're not assuming too much? Even if we subdue these mutants, we have no guarantee that they'll lead us to the Mutant Liberation Front."

"Well we won't know until we ask them now will we?" retorted General Kincaid, "I wouldn't have followed that tip if my people didn't suspect it was legit. We've covered every detail from every angle. If we're going to one-up the MSA, we need this to work!"

Gyrich tried to share the General's confidence. The GRSO unit was their best bet to usurp the MSA. The GRSO unit was also their beast weapon against the growing mutant threat. Looking back at the screen, it was hard to determine just how effective they were. He and Kincaid worked hard to make sure that all the pieces were in place. They couldn't afford to miss out on this opportunity.

While the two men contemplated this risky operation, the door to the conference room opened and one of the President's aides walked in.

"Excuse me, but this is a private meeting!" barked General Kincaid.

"I…I understand, General," said the female aide nervously, "But the Pentagon has received an urgent call from Genosha. Wanda Maximoff is _demanding_ to speak with President Kelly."

"Genosha? What the hell do they want?" asked President Kelly, now more interested in this news than the operation with Bastion.

"It would take me an hour to explain. I think Wanda Maximoff would explain it better. She's on line eight."

The aide handed President Kelly an unmarked cell phone. General Kincaid and Gyrich exchanged glances. Whenever Genosha was involved with _anything_ , it didn't bode well.

"Are you sure you covered _every_ detail, General?" said Gyrich dryly.

"Now is _not_ the time, Henry," groaned the General.

"Quiet, you two! Turn off the live feed," ordered President Kelly as he took the phone, "I need to take this. For the sake of your GRSO unit, this had better not be related."

The mood amongst the GRSO staff became very tense. President Kelly put the phone on speaker mode so they could all hear. There was a lot of noise in the background. It seemed Wanda was having as bad a day as the President.

"This is President Kelly. To what do I owe this incredibly ill-timed call, Miss Maximoff?"

" _Mr. President, I think you already know that we're both in a world of trouble. The Mutant Liberation Front just screwed us over in a big way. I hope you can help because we may be out of time."_

* * *

 **Genosha Citadel – Upper Levels**

"I've barricaded the throne room and the dormitories! Hurry up and seal the elevators, Pyro!" ordered an incensed Havok.

"Quit yelling at me like I'm wanking off, mate! These blokes have powers too!" said Pyro.

"You're not the only one pissed off, Havok! So quit taking it out on us!" added Quicksilver as he ran back and forth at high speeds.

The citadel was under siege. Genosha was descending into anarchy. The protesters that had been voicing their discontent outside were venting their frustrations in a more destructive way. Avalanche's betrayal didn't just leave Havok, Quicksilver, Pyro, and the Scarlet Witch unconscious. It rendered them very vulnerable. The electromagnetic shield that they had been using to protect their home had been sabotaged. That allowed over two hundred angry Genoshans to storm the citadel.

Once they were in, the protesters ransacked the lower levels, destroying rooms and looting anything they could carry. Most were content to leave with food and supplies. Others were more ambitious and scaled the citadel in search of their leaders.

They made it all the way to the upper levels. Once the Scarlet Witch regained consciousness, she and the Brotherhood fled the throne room. They ended up barricading themselves in the upper dormitories. The protesters were trying to force their way through the main door and since there were some mutants with enhanced strength, it was only a matter of time before they broke through.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING!" yelled one of the protesters through the heavy door.

"WE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU FAILED US! NOW IT'S TIME FOR A CHANGE!"

"OUR VOICES WILL BE HEARD!"

"We hear you, damn it!" shouted Quicksilver, "You assholes are making a bad day _much_ worse!"

The heavy doors threatened to give way. Quicksilver was running at high speeds, getting as many heavy objects as he could lift from the surrounding rooms. He placed them in front of the main door while Havok used his powers to push back against the protesters. There were two large mutants behind the doors trying to ram their way through. They were creating massive dents and weakening the barrier. It looked like it would give way at any moment.

"Have I told you guys how much I want to kill Lance?" groaned Quicksilver, who needed to catch his breath.

"Only about ten times!" grunted Havok.

"Really? I had it at twelve," said Pyro as he ran over as well.

"We'll skip the recount and call it eleven! Did you shut down the elevators?" asked Havok.

"If by shut down you mean burned the control circuits and singed the doors shut, then yes," replied the Australian.

"Since _someone_ fucked up our defenses, I doubt they would have worked anyways," said Quicksilver, still seething with bitterness.

"That's all well and good, mate. But I don't think these blokes care!" said Pyro, "Besides protecting me porno stash, what the hell are we doing? Is there a plan or something?!"

For once, Pyro said something that made sense. The thuds against the door got louder. Some of the smaller items Quicksilver used like DVD cases and a TV remote fell away from the pile. Havok fired a few concentrated blasts to push it back. It was clearly a losing battle. They had nowhere left to run.

"Wanda says she needs time. For now, the plan is to give it to her!" said Havok.

"Time for what? Begging President Kelly to send in a fleet of tanks?" said Quicksilver.

"Unless you want to be refugees from a failed government, we need friends in high places!" said the Brotherhood leader, "If this country is going to stay in one piece, we need help!"

"It's a little late for that," grunted Quicksilver, "I bet that's what Avalanche was banking on. He's probably laughing his ass off at us along with Toad."

The speedster wasn't helping with his seething hatred of Avalanche. He wasn't helping much with his power either. He didn't see the point. Pyro was at a loss as well. As more thuds hammered against the barrier, it was only a matter of time before they broke through. This mutant nation they worked so hard to build was on the brink of failing.

Havok continued to resist, doing his best to fight back against the onslaught of protesters. From a nearby bedroom, the Scarlet Witch emerged. She had been on the phone with President Kelly for the last five minutes. If her demeanor was any indication, little progress had been made.

"What do you mean you thought you had a lead?! I just told you the Mutant Liberation Front has made their move…no, I'm pretty damn sure this is their endgame! One of my own acolytes betrayed me and abducted my sister…no, I don't know the details of their plan, Mr. President. If they screwed me over, they're probably in the process of screwing you as well…don't ask me how! Right now, I need help cleaning up Avalanche's mess! And I'm willing to use that power generator I told you about as payment!"

"He's _not_ going to help us, Wanda. You can stop graveling," scoffed Quicksilver.

"Shut up, Pietro!" she spat angrily, "Sorry Mr. President, but some of my subordinates are being annoying!"

"Subordinates?" questioned Quicksilver.

"We've got an angry mob looking to string us up by our ankles! I'd say we're pretty damn subordinate!" said Pyro.

"You guys just _love_ stating the obvious," said the speedster angrily, "I think we all have a right to be pissed off! My sister is gone! Our people hate us! And we have no fucking clue what those Mutant Liberation Front assholes are doing with Lorna! You can keep shoveling shit for all I care, but I'm going to stay pissed if that's alright with you!"

In a show of frustration, Quicksilver grabbed a book that had been knocked from the barrier and threw it right into a nearby dorm. In the process, he hit the TV that was mounted on the wall and ended up turning the TV on. The reception on Genosha wasn't very good, but it was still capable of picking up the major news networks. It just happened to be tuned into CNN where a major story was just breaking.

" _If you're just tuning in, we have breaking news out of New Orleans. Rolling blackouts have gripped the city. We've also received word from a local affiliate that the Mutant Liberation Front has been sighted at the West Riverside harbor where they've taken over a cargo ship. Witnesses claim a large glowing object on the deck. We're bringing you live feed from a local news chopper. Anyone within the city is advised to take immediate cover."_

This report quickly drew the attention of the Scarlet Witch and the Brotherhood. This news was breaking all around the world. Images of a cargo ship surrounded by swamp creatures blared across the TV screen. It was a clear sign that Toad was on board. However, that's not what caught their attention.

"Is that…" gasped Havok.

"It is," said the Scarlet Witch in words laced with dread.

"How did Toad…" began Pyro.

"I don't know. And I don't think I want to know."

"What the hell is he doing? He's seen that gizmo fail before. How did he even get it to work?!" exclaimed Quicksilver.

Havok and the Scarlet Witch looked closer. Details from live feed from the news cameras were hard to make out. In addition to the undergrowth surrounding the ship, they could see a glowing blue light on the deck. The Scarlet Witch recognized it as coming from the same machine her father used to amplify his powers. Somehow Toad was using it as well. Why he would reconstruct a failed endeavor like this was anyone's guess, but that didn't worry her as much as how he was running it. Then it came to her.

"Lorna!" said the Scarlet Witch grimly.

"What? What about her?" asked Havok intently.

" _That's_ how they're powering that machine. _That's_ why they kidnapped her. They're using her powers in the same way Magneto used his!"

"Why the hell would they do that? And why the hell would they do it in the middle of a big city?" asked Quicksilver.

Certain pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. As the screen panned over a shot of the glowing machine, the source of its power became painfully clear. Lorna was down there along with the Mutant Liberation Front. There were also some shots of the X-men arriving on the scene. A heated battle was unfolding and Polaris looked to be caught in the crossfire.

For Havok, he had seen enough. Whatever the Mutant Liberation Front was using her for, they couldn't be allowed to succeed. He didn't trust his brother and the rest of the X-men to stop them. He would see to it personally.

"Lorna…I need to get to her!" said Havok as he ran off.

"Wait! Where the hell are you going?" exclaimed Quicksilver.

"To the roof! I'm taking a transport orb to New Orleans! To hell with these protesters! I'm going after my girlfriend!"

"Are you crazy, mate? You're just going to leave us?" exclaimed Pyro.

"And making yourself as big an asshole as Lance in the process?" added Quicksilver.

The speedster was about to run after the fleeing Havok. Then the protesters reminded him that he had more pressing issues. Without Havok, the angry mob outside was breaking through. Two mutants with enhanced strength were ramming the door with their shoulders, knocking back the pile of assorted junk that Quicksilver used to barricade the door. Some were actually reaching through the opening in a show of determination.

"WE'RE ALMOST THROUGH! PUSH HARDER!" said one of the mutants.

"STAND BACK! I'VE GOT THIS!" said one of the oversized mutants.

"Damn you, Havok! I almost hate you as much as Lance right now!" groaned Quicksilver.

The speedster opted not to chase Havok and went back to reinforcing the barrier. With blinding speed, he grabbed some of the stuff that had been jarred loose and forced it back into the pile. Pyro also tried to push them back by forming a large fireball and sending it through the door. When it burst through, the protesters on the other side stammered back, but remained determined.

"How much longer are we going to keep this up before we follow Havok's lead?" asked Pyro as he formed more fireballs.

"As long as we have to!" said the Scarlet Witch, who was still fixated on the news broadcast, "This news changes things. We may be able to use it."

The Scarlet Witch left Quicksilver and Pyro to hold back the protesters, which they did so begrudgingly. She couldn't blame them for wanting to follow Havok, but she wasn't ready to turn her back on Genosha. If Toad was taking a page out of her father's playbook, then maybe she could use it to her advantage.

"Mr. President, I'm sure your people have turned on the news for you. So I'll skip the details for now," she said to him, "If Toad's up to what I think he is, you'll need my help as much as I need yours."

* * *

 **Cargo Ship – Main Deck**

The battle between the Mutant Liberation Front and the X-men unfolded with increasing intensity. Under the ominous glow of the mutant amplification device, the battle between the two mutant teams became more urgent for both sides. The very future of mutants and humans hung in the balance.

Cyclops went right for Toad, sending him on the defensive with a barrage of optic blasts. Storm stayed in the air so she could take on Sauron, who set his sights on her immediately. Iceman came in on an ice slide and targeted Reignfire, who quickly took to the air. Beast and Gambit teamed up to take on Callisto and Caliban while Shadowcat went after Strobe, who was already shooting fireballs in her direction. Psylocke took on Kamikaze, who slammed his fists together to generate some explosive potential. He was backed up by the Kleinstocks, who went after Colossus. This left Gateway, Avalanche, Stryfe, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead to guard the unconscious Madison Jefferies from Phoenix, who flew in surrounded by an aura of cosmic fire.

It was not an even battle in the slightest. The Mutant Liberation Front didn't have to completely subdue the X-men. They just had to bide their time until the machine was fully powered. The energy shield activated by Madison's AI added additional insurance. To keep them from interfering, the Mutant Liberation Front had to use every trick at their disposal.

"What are you waiting for, Gateway? Thin their ranks! It worked so well before," said Stryfe.

"Trust me, this bitch is a handful," groaned Avalanche, "Especially when she's packing that psychic fire PMS."

"Then his time send her to the South Pole," grinned Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

Gateway stayed silent as he always did and went into a meditative state so he could summon his portals. Phoenix saw this coming and wasn't eager to take another impromptu trip.

"Oh no you don't!" she said, her eyes flashing briefly.

Gateway started forming a portal, but Phoenix stopped in midflight to focus on the meditating mutant. As a purplish portal formed in front of her, Phoenix unleashed a wave of cosmic fires that consumed both the portal and Gateway. In the process, the portal was closed and reformed. This time it appeared around Stryfe and Avalanche.

"So much for playing on a winning team," said Avalanche as he failed to escape the portal.

"Gateway, what the hell are you doing?!" exclaimed Stryfe.

"Hnn…" was all Gateway could get out.

" _ **He's not the only one experienced in the art of manipulating time and space, Stryfe. By cosmic standards, he's still a novice."**_

The cosmic undertone in her voice was distressing. Only Negasonic Teenage Warhead managed to escape the portal, her precognitive powers giving her sufficient warning to evade. Gateway, Avalanche, and Stryfe weren't so lucky. They remained frozen in place as the portal consumed them. In an instant, the three mutants were transported away from the scene. It left only Negasonic Teenage Warhead to confront Phoenix.

"Well _that_ was a dick move," said the young psychic dryly.

"If you're worried about them, don't be. They're still in the same time zone, but Gateway will be MIA for a few hours," said Phoenix.

"You think I'm worried about those two? This just means they don't get to watch me while I pwn your fiery ass!" she said.

"Spoken like a cocky little shit who cheated her way through high school and didn't mind falling in with a bad crowd. Let's see you cheat your way through the Phoenix Force!"

Negasonic Teenage Warhead stood behind Madison Jefferies and launched a telepathic attack. Phoenix continued to hover in midair as she countered with an attack of her own. This young girl was tough and aggressive. Even with the Phoenix Force, she would be no pushover. Phoenix kept up her guard, making sure the others were free from psychic attack so they could fight their own battles. There was no Charles Xavier to guard their minds this time so the responsibility was hers and she had no intention of failing.

Not far from this psychic battle, the battle against Callisto and Caliban was heating up. Gambit and Beast faced the blunt end of their onslaught. Like Negasonic Teenage Warhead, they stayed on the offensive. Both former Morlocks had enhanced strength so they attempted to overpower the two X-men. Caliban attempted to slam his fists against Beast like a sledge-hammer while Callisto used her more refined fighting experience to take on Gambit. Armed with his bow staff, he had to stay on the evasive.

"Why can't you X-men take a hint?" spat Callisto as she narrowly missed Gambit with a haymaker, "We tried your ways and they _failed_!"

"Really? Ain't like you tried very hard," retorted Gambit, "You jumped on board Toad's little soirée pretty damn quickly."

"He's given us another path…a more logical path."

"Maybe you be fuzzy on certain concepts, chere. But terrorizing the whole dang world ain't all that logical," the Cajun pointed out.

Callisto attacked Gambit again. The Cajun countered by charging up his bow staff and using the extra energy to hit back. This hit Callisto with an extra burst of force, which knocked her off her balance. It allowed Gambit to go on the offensive, driving her back towards Caliban and Beast.

There was much less taunting from Caliban. He was fully focused on crushing Beast with his strength. Beast used his agility to avoid the powerful blows. Like Callisto, Caliban was a former Morlock. Beast had confronted him before so he tried to reason with him.

"It doesn't need to be this way, Caliban," said Beast as he jumped behind the former Morlock and pulled him into a choke-hold, "I know you. The X-men have helped you. This madness isn't who you are!"

"That was before I lost everything!" seethed Caliban.

"But you _didn't_. I share your lament for the loss of the Morlocks. This is _not_ the way to honor their memory!"

"Don't talk to me about honoring their memory! How easy was it for you and everyone else to completely forget about us after we were wiped out?"

"I understand your pain. Please, my friend…there's still time!" urged Beast as he struggled to maintain his grip on the strong mutant.

"No…there isn't. You X-men _still_ don't understand. And you never will!"

Fueled by outrage, Caliban broke the grapple with Beast. Then he grabbed Beast's arm and turned him around. Before the nimble mutant could slip from his grasp, Caliban struck Beast right in his elbow. He struck him so hard that he shattered the bones in his forearm, putting Beast in a world of pain.

"Arrrrrggggghhhhh!" he roared.

"Dang…you fellas be fighting dirtier than usual!" grunted Gambit.

"We lived in a fucking sewer while you lived in a mansion! You really expect us to fight fair?" said Callisto, who made sure he wouldn't rush to Beast's aid.

Callisto grabbed Gambit's charged bow staff and used it to throw him away from Beast. The Cajun tumbled across the ship deck, landing not far from the energy barrier protecting the device. He returned to his feet, but Callisto made it clear that he would have to go through her if he wanted to help Beast.

But Gambit wasn't the only one that noticed Beast's plight. In the skies above the ship, Iceman was chasing Reignfire. Storm and Sauron were soaring nearby as well. They saw what was going on down below. One of them had to go to Beast's aid.

"Beast needs your assistance, Iceman!" yelled Storm as she flew past him at high speeds.

"Why me?" he exclaimed through the winds.

Shortly after Storm few by, Sauron soared past him as well. He was chasing her at high speeds, fighting off her wind gusts and staying on her tail. He got so close that Storm had to turn around and fight off his attacks.

"You think your winds can hold me back?! I survived in the Savage Land for years! I've endured worse storms in between naps!" yelled Sauron.

"Never mind," groaned Iceman, "I'll get right on it!"

"Not in one piece, you won't!" yelled Reignfire as circled around for another attack.

"Then I'll skip the part where I ask nicely and just assume you're about to get out of my way," taunted Iceman.

Reignfire flew in hot, picking up seed as he chased Iceman over the river near the starboard part of the ship. He unleashed a relentless barrage of energy attacks. They came at Iceman like a machine gun, forcing him to do a few barrel rolls on his ice slide in order to avoid them. Reignfire tried to fly in close for a finishing blow. Once he was close enough, Iceman countered.

Now flying mere feet above the water line, Iceman did another mid-air flip and fired a highly concentrated ice beam right at the water below him. The intense cold caused a large iceberg to form within seconds. It literally shot up from the waterline and since Reignfire was going so fast, he couldn't avoid it. His eyes widened as it came up right in his face.

"Whoa fu-UNGH!" he exclaimed.

"Ooh, sometimes me being right hurts…a lot," grinned Iceman.

Reignfire had to surround himself with energy to avoid being crushed on impact. He ended up plowing through the top part of the iceberg, shattering it and tumbling into the water. He skipped along the surface like a rock until he settled near another ship. He was definitely not conscious after that. He would be lucky if he woke up without any brain damage.

"That's the only time seeing Titanic ever came in handy," said Iceman as he changed directions, "Hold on, Beast! The coolest kind of help is on its way!"

Within moments, Iceman made his way back over the deck of the ship. He arrived to see Caliban standing over the injured Beast, ready to deliver the final blow. Both his fists were in the air and he looked ready to strike. Iceman flew in lower and fired another concentrated ice beam that hit the former Morlock right in his hands. It formed a heavy block of ice around both fists, throwing him off his balance and causing him to stumble.

"Errr!" grunted Caliban at the sudden cold, " _That_ was uncalled for."

"Says the guy who just broke a man's arm," retorted Iceman.

The young mutant landed next to his teacher and helped him up. Beast winced as he returned to his feet, holding his awkwardly bent arm. It wasn't the worst injury an X-man had ever sustained in battle, but it was still not a pleasant sight. Iceman could see the bones poking awkwardly against Beast's furry skin.

"Sorry if this is a stupid question, teach. But are you alright?" asked Iceman.

"There are no stupid questions, Iceman. Some just evoke more discomfort than others," groaned Beast, "I'll be fine. Provided I not participate in any arm-wrestling matches."

"Just imagine Tessa in a sexy nurse outfit," said Iceman as he set his sights on Caliban, "I'll take care of Mr. Cranky here!"

Caliban had already broken off the ice block around his hands. Having injured one X-man, he was more than willing to take a shot at another. He attacked Iceman just as he had Beast. Rather than evade him as Beast had done, Iceman countered with a blistering blizzard blast. This caused more ice to form around Caliban, stopping him cold in his tracks.

"Y-y-you w-w-won't s-s-stop us!" said Caliban, shivering through the blast.

"You m-m-might want to want to save your breath before I freeze that too," taunted Iceman.

Caliban's attack slowed down considerably while Callisto's struggle with Gambit showed no signs of letting up. Other battles had reached a stalemate as well.

Kamikaze and Psylocke were exchanging a mix of blows while Shadowcat was nearby trying to keep Strobe's fireballs from torching anybody. She cut it a little close at times, leading Strobe right into the crossfire with Psylocke. She was using her psionic blades to block Kamikaze's charged fists. Each blow caused a burst of sparks that were almost as bright as Strobe's fireballs. Psylocke stayed on the defensive while trying to use her telepathy to end this.

"I can feel you trying to enter my mind," said Kamikaze, "As you've probably figured out by now, I've been working on my psychic shields!"

"Your shields might be even better if you stopped staring at my ass!" grunted Psylocke.

Kamikaze's attacks grew more aggressive. Every time he pounded his fists against the ground or a crate, his hands glowed brighter. He was building up destructive energy, further adding to his strength and durability. Psylocke used her ninja skills to evade him, but she was only making it harder for herself every time he missed. So when he attacked again, she pulled off a mid-air spin move to get behind him. She then tried to strike him from behind with her psionic blades. She ended up missing his head and struck him in the chest. which only seemed to stun him.

"Ungh…" he grunted, "That…tickles."

Then, to Psylocke's surprise, Kamikaze swung around and struck her with a right cross. She instinctively used her other psionic blade to block, but the force in Kamikaze's punch was so great that it broke right through. He hit her right in the lower torso, cracking some ribs and knocking the wind out of her.

"Augh!" she cried out.

"I'm guessing that _didn't_ tickle," grinned Kamikaze.

Psylocke was in trouble. She fell to the ground, short of breath and in a lot of pain. Shadowcat saw this as she took cover behind a crate for a moment, trying to put some distance between her and Strobe. Having just recovered from her own injuries, she intended to spare her friend the painful rehab.

"He enjoyed that _way_ too much," said Shadowcat as she caught her breath, "Someone needs a lesson in manners!"

"Keep on running and I'll make the burns extra painful!" shouted Strobe from across the deck.

"Guess he's not the only one," she sighed.

Shadowcat phased through another incoming fireball. Strobe wasn't letting up. He was either a slow learner or lousy shot. She decided to use both to her advantage.

Kamikaze was about to land another blow on Psylocke. He had her by the neck because she was in too much pain to evade him. His arm was still glowing, indicating he had plenty of strength to do plenty of damage.

"You're such an attractive woman and you do that phony British accent so well," he told her, "So for the record, I'm _not_ going to enjoy messing up that face of yours."

He was about to land a finishing blow on the young psychic. Then Shadowcat came running out in his direction. Strobe chased after her. She was about ten feet from Kamikaze when Strobe unleashed another devastating fireball.

"Hey Psylocke! Think fast and get low!" yelled Shadowcat.

"Wha-AHHHHH!" was all Kamikaze got out.

Just as the fireball caught up to them, Shadowcat grabbed Psylocke and phased her through the attack. Kamikaze wasn't so lucky. He turned around just in time to get a face full of fire. The inferno blasted his face, burning his hair and skin severely. His uniform caught fire as well. Blinded by pain and fire, he stumbled back.

"ERRRR!" he howled, "STROBE YOU STUPID MOTHERFU-ARRRGGGGHHHH!"

Kamikaze was in so much pain that he didn't realize that he backed all the way towards the edge of the ship. Once he reached the rail, he fell over and plunged down into the murky waters below. It may have helped sooth the burns, but it also took him out of the fight. It left Strobe in an awkward position, watching as Shadowcat helped Psylocke back to her feet.

"If you're going to throw up, give me warning, Betsy," said Shadowcat.

"I think that bloke collapsed a lung, but luckily I've got a spare," said Psylocke, grunting through the pain, "Thanks for the assist. It always dulls the pain to see these sods do the fighting for us."

Strobe was outraged as well as humiliated. Despite this mishap, he had no intention of halting his attack.

"If you girls think I'm gonna hold back, you're full of shit!" shouted Strobe.

"Go ahead," taunted Shadowcat with Psylocke now leaning on her for support, "With your aim, I feel safer already!"

Strobe unleashed a fresh burst of fireballs. Shadowcat phased again while helping Psylocke get back on the move. In her condition, a one-on-one fight was too risky. They would need to wait for another chance in order to beat this guy.

Strobe was a bit more careful with his aim this time. His fireballs didn't come close to disrupting the fight between Colossus and the Kleinstocks, who had been locked in another test of strength. They repeatedly slammed each other against nearby shipping containers, leaving numerous dents in their wake. For once, Colossus didn't have the size advantage. The Kleinstocks were taller and had better leverage. Even with his strength, the Russian mutant struggled to gain the upper hand.

"You probably fancy yourself as a heavy hitter," said the Kleinstocks as they slammed Colossus into another crate, "No matter how strong you are, zhere is only one of you while ve are three!"

"Strength is only one of my skills," grunted Colossus, "I have many other ways of defeating you!"

Colossus pushed away, shoving the Kleinstocks back so he could strike them with a series of body blows. His Spetznaz training helped him go for all the vulnerable points around the torso. The Kleinstocks grunted and gagged as they absorbed these blows. However, their collective durability allowed them to maintained leverage over Colossus.

Colossus and the Kleinstocks were so determined to overcome one another that they didn't notice that Storm and Sauron were still locked in an air battle. Storm had been trying fight the winged mutant off with wind gusts and arctic blasts. However, Sauron was more durable than he looked. He kept chasing her, getting closer with each attack.

"Your pitiful winds will not protect you from me!" Sauron shouted.

"I would advise against mocking the forces of nature!" warned Storm.

Storm's eyes flashed bright white as she unleashed a miniature tornado over the area. Sauron flew right into it. For a moment, it seemed his pursuit was halted. Storm settled into a hover to control the tornado, using it to drive Sauron back. However, the pterodactyl mutant never lost focus. He actually used the winds to get closer to Storm. Now that she was hovering, he was able to focus his hypnotic gaze on her. This was a power he had not demonstrated to the X-men before so it caught Storm by surprise.

"You offered your advice. Now here's mine!" he shouted over the winds.

"Augh…my head!" groaned Storm.

"Surprised? I've been saving this for just the right occasion!"

Sauron's eyes flashed bright yellow as he narrowed his gaze on Storm, who quickly grew disoriented. She couldn't sustain the tornado she created. She couldn't fly away either. Storm started tumbling through the air in confusion, allowing Sauron to capture her with his clawed feet. Now that he had a firm grip on her, he could drain her life energy.

"Any more advice before I finish you?" taunted Sauron.

"Nnn…brace yourself," muttered Storm.

The winged mutant didn't have time to process this request. Just as he was about to drain her, a bolt of lightning shot out from the clouds above. It struck Sauron right in the back, shocking him in mid-air and rendering him paralyzed.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" he cried out.

"I was saving that for when you were foolish enough to reach me," said Storm.

Sauron was literally smoldering as he fell out of the sky. Storm was able to reorient herself enough to get the winds going again. It wasn't enough to keep her airborne completely, but it did slow their fall. She and Sauron plunged back down to the ship below. Along the way Storm noticed the battle between Colossus and the Kleinstocks. Using her winds, she nudged Sauron's descent right into their path.

"Colossus! Hit him low!" shouted Storm.

"Vhat is das?" said the Kleinstocks upon hearing this.

Colossus saw what Storm was doing and made his move. In a swift spin-move, he broke through the Kleinstocks grasp. He then ducked down low, leaving the oversized mutant trio exposed. They never saw the falling Sauron coming. The winged mutant collided with them and they ended up tripping over Colossus. In the process, the three mutants that made up the Kleinstocks were separated.

"Ugh," muttered Eric.

"That…hurt," said Sven.

"Damn it, Sauron! Look vhat you've done!" yelled Harlan.

"Excuse me," said Colossus, "But I think you said something about my skills."

The Russian cracked his knuckles menacingly. The three Kleinstocks gulped nervously. In their separated form, they were as vulnerable as anyone.

"Hurry up and reform!" urged Harlan.

"I think not!" shouted the Russian.

Harlan and Sven jumped towards Eric. Colossus reached them first, catching the two mutants before they could reform with their brother. He held them by the neck briefly and gazed at them menacingly. In another life he would have been much rougher. He was content to simply take them out of this fight. So with his strength, he threw the two brothers against a nearby shipping container. Once they hit, they were effectively knocked out. He stared down the remaining Kleinstock, who looked up at him nervously.

"Um…why don't we call it a draw?" said Eric.

"I'll give you a five second head start," said Colossus in a menacing tone.

The remaining Kleinstock quickly turn around and ran full speed. However, in his haste to get away he didn't see another container right behind him. He comically ran right into it, knocking himself out of the battle so Colossus didn't have to.

The Russian mutant had neutralized the Kleinstocks just as Storm had done with Sauron. Colossus looked up and saw Storm stumble back onto the deck. She was still dazed from Sauron's hypnotic glare. Colossus rushed to her aid, catching her as she struggled to stay on her feet.

"I appreciate the assistance, Storm," said the Russian mutant.

"Thank me when my head stops spinning," said Storm, "We need to help the others! I have a bad feeling that we're running out of time!"

Colossus could feel it as well. Looking back towards the amplification device, the area surrounding Polaris was getting brighter by the second. In the distance more lights were flickering over New Orleans. Before long, the device would be fully charged. If they were going to stop Toad, they needed to do it soon.

Colossus and Storm made their way to the shield covering the device. They passed Shadowcat and Psylocke, who were keeping Strobe occupied. Beast and Iceman were doing the same with Caliban, who at this point was nearly frozen in a solid block of ice. Gambit was still struggling with Callisto while Phoenix had Negasonic Teenage Warhead on the ropes. The Mutant Liberation Front seemed to be faltering. However, Toad showed no signs of concern.

"You know what, Cyclops? I'm glad you X-men showed up," teased Toad as he skillfully leaped over another optic blast, "I was worried this final step would be boring!"

"If this is your idea of trash talk, then you're even worse than the old you," said Cyclops.

"Oh please, I'm way too _evolved_ for common trolling," he scoffed, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not that same pathetic street punk that nobody ever respected!"

To prove his point, Toad nimbly jumped atop a series of containers. Cyclops fired more concentrated optic blasts at him. Toad skillfully dodged them, showing the kind of leg strength and agility that was well in excess of what he could do before the Cambrian.

"I've got more than good looks and muscles going for me now," Toad went on, "I have a vision! Just like Magneto! Just like the X-men! I want to see a world where this human/mutant bullshit is _finished_!"

"Yeah, you're a regular humanitarian for just terrorizing people," grunted Cyclops as he unleashed another barrage of optic blasts.

"The only reason they're terrified is because they take everything for granted," retorted Toad, who easily dodged the blasts, "They spend all their time trying to carve out their place in nature and therein lies the problem. It should be the other way around! The natural order is the only order!"

"If you're confusing hygiene with nature, I can safely say that your order _stinks_!" retorted the X-leader.

"Just because it stinks doesn't mean it's wrong. Think about it, Cyclops. We cut the power, the resources, and the life-blood of civilization and everything goes back to nature. The goal changes from having a five-car garage to having enough food for the week. That's how this conflict will end. That's how mutants will get the respect we deserve. In this new order, we'll be the fittest. We'll be the ones humanity will turn to for all those comforts they once took for granted. When you get right down to it, we're not so different. We both value human and mutant life. We could carve out a new order together! Just imagine it…a better order for _everybody_!"

These weren't mindless ramblings of a deranged mind. A lot of what he said made intuitive sense. So much of the human/mutant conflict emerged from a certain arrogance about trying to control the world around them while taking for granted everything they had. It seemed so logical to want to reset everything and start from scratch.

But Cyclops still wasn't buying into it though. He never stopped his onslaught. He kept firing at Toad, driving him back towards the energy barrier that was protecting the device. This man had to be stopped before he could unleash more terror. This vision of his couldn't come to pass.

"Do you really think that _this_ is the answer, Toad? Do you really believe all these conflicts will resolve themselves by sending mankind back to the Stone Age?" said Cyclops as he shot several more blasts.

"Better we deal with conflicts of the natural order than the unnatural bullshit we deal with now," said Toad as he did a back-flip to avoid the incoming blast.

"Then you're wrong! We _are_ different in a very important way. You're willing to trade one set of problems for another. But the X-men aren't ready to give up on this world."

It was not an unexpected response. Toad didn't expect the X-men to appreciate the grandeur of his vision. Once he finished avoiding Cyclops's optic blasts, he let out a bemused sigh.

"That's a shame, Cyclops," said Toad, "I almost feel bad for you. I guess you and your pathetic team will just have to rot like the rest of the humans."

"Better to rot with them than you, Toad," retorted the X-leader, "Besides, it's not over yet!"

Just as Cyclops was about to unleash another attack, Toad summoned his army of mosquitoes and various bugs. They gathered around the amphibious mutant and with a single gesture, he guided them towards at the X-men. Cyclops countered by adjusting his visor and firing a wider arc of blasts. This cleared out a good chunk of the swarm. However, more kept coming, forcing Cyclops to fall back.

"Correction! It was over ten optic blasts ago!" proclaimed Toad.

As the X-leader's attacks faltered, a new round of activity erupted from the machine. The amplifiers surrounding Polaris flashed with massive sparks of energy and in the center her body was surrounded by a bright blue aura. As the energy engulfed her, every metal object on the deck started to shake. The young mutant writhed in agony as the device reached full power.

" _Power levels at 97 percent,"_ said Danger from within the barrier.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Polaris cried out.

"Hang on, Lorna!" shouted Iceman, who just finished freezing Caliban completely.

"No…we have to get to the machine!" exclaimed Cyclops.

"We're trying! We cannot break this shield!" grunted Colossus, who was pounding against it with all his might.

"It's no use, Cyclops!" said Storm, who tried hitting it with lightning.

"Ooh, that's sweet music to my ears!" said Toad.

The amphibious mutant summoned more swarms of bugs. This time he didn't just direct them at Cyclops. He sent them after Phoenix, Iceman, Beast, Storm, Gambit, Psylocke, Shadowcat, and Colossus. It forced all of them to fall back. Phoenix stumbled away from Negasonic Teenage Warhead just as it seemed she was breaking through her psychic shields. Gambit fell back from Callisto, taking a few punches from her along the way. Psylocke and Shadowcat had to divert their attention from Strobe and take cover behind a shipping container. Colossus and Storm were forced the join up with them to escape the buzzing swarm. Iceman and Beast were the ones closest to the barrier. However, they still couldn't get to Polaris.

"Augh! Damn bugs! Get out of my face!" grunted Iceman as he tried to swat them away.

"The device is nearly ready!" said Beast, trying to protect his face as well despite his broken arm.

"Can you get to it?" asked Cyclops.

"I've yet to surmise a path through this energy barrier!" responded Beast.

"That's the point," said Toad, "Sorry, but looks like it's lights out for the X-men. Don't worry though…you're about to have _plenty_ of company!"

There seemed to be no stopping it. The mutant amplification device was almost at full strength. In the distance, the X-men noticed all the lights in New Orleans going off. For all they knew, the lights were going off for miles in every direction. If they didn't find a way to stop him, then Toad was going to pull the plug on the entire human race.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"THIS WAY! I SEE HIM!"

"GIVE ME ANOTHER SHOT! I'LL HIT HIM!"

"SAVE SOME FOR ME! I ALWAYS WANTED TO TAKE DOWN AN X-MAN!"

Wolverine had been on the run for what felt like hours. Every last reserve from the Mutant Liberation Front was out to get him. They chased him through the ship as if it were their hunting grounds. It forced the feral mutant to rethink his strategy.

The only good thing about this frustrating chase was that it kept Toad from calling upon his reserves. These mutants were not trained fighters. They were just a bunch of pissed off mutants looking to vent their frustrations on the entire human race. The ones at the head of the pack were ones with energy powers. Some shot fire, others shot electricity, and one even shot globs of this sticky goop that smelled like spoiled milk. Wolverine managed to avoid these attacks for the most part, but it didn't make them any less annoying.

"You punks need better hobbies," grunted Wolverine, "Work on your aim while you're at it!"

"YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH, X-MAN! YOU'RE ALMOST OUT OF PLACES TO RUN!" yelled a mutant with red skin who was shooting off bluish flames.

Wolverine narrowly escaped another burn as he turned the last corner. That mutant was right. He was in the stern of the ship just outside the engine room. He didn't bother going out where he came in. Outside, there was still a massive amount of undergrowth surrounding the ship. It seemed the Mutant Liberation Front had them trapped. However, they did not realize that Wolverine was already working out a plan.

' _Cyke owes me big time for this shit. I could be topside skewering Toad with a fishing hook. Instead, I gotta baby-sit these punks. Good thing they're about to get a major time out.'_

Wolverine entered the final straight-away before entering the main engine room. It was a much more open area than the previous decks. There were a fleet of large diesel generators along with a set of massive engines. It was inactive since the ship was anchored, but that didn't mean it wasn't volatile.

"THIS WAY! HE'S IN THE ENGINE ROOM!" yelled a mutant.

"AFTER HIM!"

"That's right you little shits. Follow me like I don't got you right where I want you!" he grinned.

When some of the mutants burst through, they started firing at him. Wolverine quickly jumped over the scaffolding and descended to the lowermost region. This led him to the large fuel tanks that housed much of the fuel for the ship. With the mutants drawing closer, he used his claws to open a large gash in the tank. This caused a river of diesel fuel to spill out over the area.

By the time the mutant crowd reached him, they didn't realize what he was up to. The mutants with firepower remained at the head of the pack. As soon as they got a clear vision, several mutants took aim and fired.

"I SEE HIM!" said a mutant with electricity powers.

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" said another mutant with fire powers.

"NO WAIT!" said a mutant that realized what was going on.

It was too late. The mutants fired and when they hit the pool of fuel, it ignited. It caused a massive flare to shoot up from the lower area of the engine room. The flare quickly expanded into the fuel lines and the engines. When the reserves of the Mutant Liberation Front saw what they had done, they knew they made a mistake.

"Ooh crap!" groaned one.

"YOU DUMBASS! LOOK WHAT YOU DID?" exclaimed another mutant.

"YELL AT HIM LATER! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

The angry mutant mob turned around and ran back the way they came, proving once again that they weren't experienced fighters. This solved one problem for Wolverine while creating another. As the fires erupted throughout the engine room, he braved the intense flames to cut up all the safety valves and fire control systems. The heat of the fires burned his skin severely. Having already endured bug bites, it didn't bother him as much as it should have.

"So much for Toad's backup," grunted Wolverine.

Once the final safety valves were cut, the former living weapon fought all the way back to the wall of the ship. Only a few inches of reinforced steel separated him from the swampy waters outside. With the fires behind him growing by the second, Wolverine plunged his claws into the hull and ran along the side to open a gaping wound. Water quickly poured in like an avalanche. It mixed with the growing flames, causing even more damage. Once Wolverine let in enough water, he rode it to the upper levels.

In order to make sure that the ship would be flooded, Wolverine sliced through the door that the Mutant Liberation Front reserves escaped out of. He sliced through more locks and safety mechanisms along the way. As soon as he entered the hall again, he heard a series of explosions behind him.

"That should piss wart breath off," snarled Wolverine, "Time to see how much sinking his toy boat will ruin his day!"

* * *

 **Cargo Ship – Main Deck**

"Whoa! That isn't supposed to happen is it, Toad?!" exclaimed Callisto as the ship started rumbling ominously.

"No…it isn't," said Toad, showing his first sign of concern.

For a brief moment, it looked like everything was coming together for the Mutant Liberation Front. They bought plenty of time for the device to charge up. Just before the power levels reached their full capacity, the ship was rocked by a series of powerful tremors. They came from within, shaking the vessel to its core. It shook so violently that some of the cables going into the machine were yanked out, causing the energy barrier around the device to flicker.

" _Please_ tell me that's just a hiccup," shouted Callisto, who was still fighting Gambit.

"If it is, it ain't one I planned," said Toad as he watched nervously.

"And I didn't foresee it either!" said Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"Then I guess that means our plan worked," said Cyclops.

" _Your_ plan?" questioned Callisto.

"Now you be noticing? Guess that means Gambit can finally do this!" said Gambit.

In her confusion, Callisto let her guard down. While she was holding onto his charged bow-staff, he let go of it and kicked her away. Since the bow-staff was glowing, she instinctively threw it aside just before it exploded. Then she realized that the staff wasn't the only thing Gambit left her. He slipped some charged playing cards into her pockets. By the time she pulled them out, they exploded right in front of her.

"Augh!" she cried out.

"Hold on, Callisto!" shouted Strobe, "These X-punks won't outsmart me!"

"Hate to break it to you, firefly. But we already have," said Shadowcat with a grin.

Strobe prepared to unleash a fresh barrage of fireballs. However, he didn't notice that Shadowcat was already phasing. As a result, he didn't see Iceman on the other side of her. He had just finished freezing Caliban and now that Callisto wasn't a threat, he set his sights on Strobe. He didn't realize that Iceman was attacking until he saw an ice beam blast right through Shadowcat and Psylocke. When it hit Strobe, it froze his whole body from the neck down. He fell onto the deck just in time for more rumbling.

"Y-y-you l-l-little bitch!" shivered Strobe.

"Hey! I'm not the one who froze you," said Shadowcat, pretending to be offended.

"You're welcome, by the way," said Iceman from behind her.

"That better be the last of them," groaned Psylocke, still sore from her injuries, "I'm ready for this to be over so I can soak in a hot bath."

Now Toad was starting to worry. The energy barrier surrounding the device was almost gone. The amplifiers were sparking erratically. All the computers that fed into the machine flashed warning signs. Something had gone very wrong and it was only getting worse.

"Okay, I'll say it. I'm confused _and_ a little pissed off," said Toad as he stared down the approaching X-men.

"That's the point, Toad," said Cyclops, who used his optic blasts to clear away more bugs, "We attacked you head on once and failed miserably. Did you really think we would make the same mistake twice? I'm surprised you didn't notice that one of our teammates was absent."

"For some reason the thought didn't cross my mind," said the amphibious mutant as he backed away nervously.

"That's because I made sure your resident telepath didn't sense it," said Phoenix as she joined Cyclops and the others, "The element of surprise isn't so satisfying when it works against you, is it?"

"Bullshit! You couldn't have blocked my powers," said Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"I already did," she said confidently, "If I hadn't, you would have picked up all the activity going on below deck. You would have also figured out that Wolverine was down there, leading your own people into a trap and doing some remodeling in the engine room."

"By remodeling, she means he probably blew it up," said Shadowcat.

"Destruction is Wolverine's specialty," added Colossus.

"That's why I wasn't trying to beat you in a telepathic battle. I was just trying to occupy you," Phoenix went on, "I guess it worked."

Negasonic Teenage Warhead was more annoyed than Toad right now. She was supposed to be the better psychic. She was supposed to sense this sort of thing so that nobody got the jump on the Mutant Liberation Front. The notion that she had just been outsmarted was a tough pill to swallow. In her frustration, she lashed out at Phoenix.

"Bullshit!" she yelled, "I can still beat you! I sear I'll tear your mind apart molecule by molecule!"

"You still have a lot to learn," said Phoenix, undaunted by her outburst, "If you were really skilled, you wouldn't have let me block your telepathy so that Mr. Jefferies could sneak up behind you."

The young psychic's eyes widened as she saw a shadow come up behind her. She only turned around in time to see Madison Jefferies hit her over the head with a crow bar he found next to a shipping container. It knocked her out cold and fractured her skull.

"Ungh!" groaned the young psychic.

"Now you know how my head felt, you little brat!" spat Jefferies.

Still dazed from his ordeal, Madison Jefferies needed a moment to catch his breath. That moment didn't last long as the ship was rocked with another round of tremors. It caused more cables around the amplifiers to snap. Storm and Colossus rushed over to help Jefferies, but now it seemed they had a new set of problems.

"Bravo, X-men. Bravo," said Toad with a mock clap, "You beat my team. There's just one little tidbit you forgot. The machine is still powered up! It can still get the job done!"

"You're wrong," said Beast, still clutching his broken arm, "Now that the shields are down, we can pull the plug!"

"Wrong again, blue boy! So long as this little puppy is purring at full power, the EMP will still go off! Every last piece of electronics on this planet will be destroyed beyond repair!"

"Actually, you're _both_ wrong," said Madison Jefferies as he looked back towards the machine anxiously.

"What?!" exclaimed Iceman, who was fixated on Polaris, "Please tell me that's just your way of pissing off Toad even more!"

All eyes were now on Madison Jefferies. As more rumbling shook the ship, a new round of sparks erupted from the machine. Then to everyone's astonishment, the machine levitated. With Polaris still restrained inside, the whole ascended from the deck and into the cloudy skies above where a string of massive lightning bolts erupted from the clouds. Jefferies recognized the signs and he understood that this was bad in a whole new way.

"I don't mean to sound _apocalyptic_ , but I think we've all lost," said Jefferies, "In less than five minutes, that machine is going to short-circuit in a way that'll disrupt the Earth's magnetic field. It'll do more than disrupt all electronics. It'll doom us all!"

* * *

 **Up next: Natural Disorder Part 3**


	9. Issue 134: Natural Disorder Part 3

**Issue #134  
Natural Disorder Part 3**

* * *

 _As the next stage of human evolution, mutants are hated and feared by humanity. Professor Charles Xavier trained his X-men to confront that fear, fighting for peace and understanding. As conflict between humans and mutants escalated, the X-men have fought many foes. But their latest foe, the Mutant Liberation Front, has proven very tenacious._

 _Led by a radically transformed Toad, these mutant seek to destroy modern infrastructure in an effort to revert mankind to a more natural order where mutant domination is assured. To do this they rebuilt the mutant amplification device once used by Magneto. After capturing his daughter, Polaris, they activated it atop a cargo ship anchored in New Orleans. The X-men arrived to stop them, but in the process something went horribly wrong. Now, the machine is poised to destroy much more than infrastructure._

 _And the X-men aren't the only ones affected. While they battle the Mutant Liberation Front, another conflict involving a new anti-mutant force is unfolding. Henry Gyrich and General William Kincaid have been trying to convince President Kelly that their GRSO unit is better equipped to combat dangerous mutants. The unit's first mission led them to a confrontation with Rogue and Domino. Now this confrontation threatens to clash with the X-men._

* * *

 **Skies Over New Orleans**

"You cannot escape!" proclaimed Bastion, "Hiding behind the forces of nature will _not_ protect you!"

"Who's hiding? Ah'm just enjoying the fresh air," quipped Rogue.

"Speak for yourself," grunted Domino.

Escaping from Bastion proved both difficult and dangerous. The fight that started at the West End Park was now unfolding in the thick storm clouds that hung over the river. Rogue flew blindly through the dense mist, holding onto Domino while she fired back with her guns. Even with her marksmanship, the chances of her hitting much weren't good. Bastion and the remaining GRSO soldiers were still determined to subdue them, despite the unfolding chaos around them.

Bastion was now getting uncomfortably close. Rogue was grazed by a few shots from the GRSO soldiers. Her response was to fly deeper into these mysterious clouds. At times she saw flashes of lightning. They grew more frequent with each passing moment. It was a dangerous position for them, but the same applied to Bastion.

"There's too much interference!" said one of the GRSO soldiers, "We can't track the targets!"

"A cunning maneuver, albeit one I've already accounted for," said Bastion flatly, "All remaining GRSO soldiers, under my order you are to fall back. Maintain a secondary position while I subdue the targets."

"Yes sir!" they all said in perfect unison.

The four GRSO soldiers broke their formation. They flew back from the darker parts of the clouds and towards West End Park, leaving only Bastion to take on Rogue and Domino. He was closing fast and preparing his final assault. No amount of interference was going to keep him from accomplishing his mission.

"He's getting close and my bullets aren't doing squat!" shouted Domino over the wind.

"At least there's only one of him now," said Rogue, her face numb from the rush of cold air.

"Our chances still aren't very good. Even with my luck, we won't avoid his next shot."

"We don't need to get lucky with Bastion's shooting. We just need to be lucky with the lightning."

Domino looked around and saw what Rogue was referring to. Up ahead they noticed an unusual lightning display. Powerful bolts were shooting out from a single point. The bolts were so large that they couldn't be natural. It looked like a dangerous place to be, but with Bastion closing in they had to take a chance. However, they still needed their share of luck to get through this.

Luck was the last thing on Bastion's mind. He had already figured out their tactic. If he wasn't more machine than man, he might have admired them. But such drastic tactics wouldn't do them any good. He saw the same anomaly and had no intention of flying right into it.

"A most respectable strategy…relying on lightning to vanquish your enemy," he called out, "Unfortunately, your time has run out and so has your luck!"

Bastion prepared to fire upon the two mutants. They were still too far from the lightning for it to affect him. There was no escaping now. He was going to accomplish GRSO's mission.

Then something Bastion didn't foresee literally flew right by him. He was so focused on hitting his targets that he didn't pick up on a large metal sphere flying in at high speeds from the east. It flew so fast that it caused a powerful wind shear, throwing Bastion off his mark.

"What is this?" he exclaimed.

"Whoa! Was that your luck again, Domino?" said Rogue, who felt it too.

"I wish," said an equally baffled Domino.

Bastion tumbled through the air, drawing him closer to the lightning anomaly. It was much closer than he had calculated for his counter-attack and by the time he had stabilized and locked onto his targets again it was too late.

Through the clouds, they could see the source of the lightning. It was a large hovering machine with spinning rings that were glowing with tremendous power. Rogue and Domino were able to fly off to the side and avoid the bursts of lightning that came from it, but bastion wasn't so lucky.

"I…had not calculated this," lamented Bastion as he approached the machine.

"But Ah bet you can calculate what comes next," taunted Rogue.

Unable to change course, a large bolt of lightning shot out from the machine and engulfed Bastion. After the first one struck, more lightning bolts found their way into him from the surrounding clouds. It became so bright that it lit up the evening sky for miles. And as the electricity surged through Bastion, his systems were overwhelmed and severely damaged.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Now _that's_ my kind of luck!" said Domino with a smug grin.

"Ah'm sure it was all you," said Rogue, rolling her eyes, "But where the heck is all that lightning coming from?"

"Well since my lead with Vertigo was a bust, why don't we follow up on this one? I'd rather not be here when sparky over there explodes."

"Works for meh!"

The two mutants flew in lower to escape the chaos while Bastion, who was supposed to be the solution to the mutant agenda, continued to fail. Once the lightning around him ceased, he fell helplessly out of the sky. His last transmission was a grim signal back to GRSO headquarters.

" _Bzzt-Bastion/GRSO offline. Bzzt-critical error. Bzzt-mission-bzzt- failure."_

* * *

 **Cargo Ship – Main Deck**

The X-men faced a dangerous new threat. The Mutant Liberation Front had been defeated. Toad had been subdued and was kept docile under the telekinetic grip of Phoenix. She kept him under control while Cyclops, Iceman, Beast, Storm, Shadowcat, Gambit, Colossus, and Psylocke looked desperately for a way to stop the mutant amplification device. Madison Jefferies told them the device entered a dangerous state and if they didn't stop it, the whole world could be at risk.

None of this bothered Toad. Even under Phoenix's crushing psychic grasp, he was as smug as ever. His plan wasn't supposed to threaten the world. Yet in trying to stop him, the X-men doomed them all.

"And you guys say _I'm_ the bad guy," scoffed Toad, "I wasn't out to hurt anybody, but you X-men are willing to destroy the whole world to stop me. It would be the world's funniest joke if it weren't true!"

"Shut up, Toad! You were the one that was playing with fire!" yelled Phoenix.

"And you guys bought the napalm," he quipped, "Some heroes _you_ turned out to be."

"You're assuming we won't stop it."

"Maybe Jefferies isn't stupid enough to _not_ install a fail-safe, but I'd say the clock is ticking. Those storm clouds are looking pretty damn nasty!"

Phoenix pinned Toad harder to the deck of the ship. If it wasn't enough to spite him, it would at least keep him quiet. She didn't need to be reminded of how bad it was. Looking up at the sky, she could see the massive clouds erupting with more lighting. The machine was now a ball of glowing light and looked ready to overload at any minute.

Cyclops and an injured Beast helped Madison Jefferies with the control consoles. Iceman and Gambit stood close by, lending help wherever they could. Colossus and Shadowcat were helping gather some of the cables that had snapped. Storm and Psylocke were injured so they could only help sparingly. Most of the main controls had been fried or disconnected. The ship was still rumbling from what Wolverine did in the engine room, but the shaking was the least of their worries.

"This is bad! This is _very_ bad!" lamented Madison Jefferies.

"You can stop trying to convince us, Mr. Jefferies. How do we fix this?" asked Cyclops.

"Surely there's another fail-safe," said Beast, who was still clutching his broken arm.

"Of course there is! But since the connections to the machine were severed, I don't see how we can activate them!"

"And if we don't activate them?" questioned the X-leader.

"Then the amplifiers will continue to draw upon that girl's powers. It'll keep building and building until the magnetic energy reaches a critical level," Jefferies explained.

"And what happens when it exceeds that level?" asked Beast anxiously.

"At that point, the Earth's electromagnetic field will become _permanently_ distorted. Cosmic rays and solar winds will penetrate our atmosphere. The surface of the planet will literally be _cooked_ with radiation!"

"So we end up fried like leftover gumbo," surmised Gambit, "I say that be right up there with Magneto's old asteroid gimmick."

"Between being crushed and being cooked, I'll take the asteroid," grumbled Shadowcat.

"I would rather have neither," said Colossus strongly.

"You and me both, big guy," said Iceman, "Ex-girlfriend or not, I need to get Lorna out of that thing!"

"Then quit looking up and help me," said Colossus as he moved faster, "We will not find a solution by running around with our…"

Before the Russian mutant could finish, he stumbled over a pile of wires and debris. In the process he revealed a component that had been blown away from the controls when the ship started shaking. It didn't look like a computer. It looked like a head. Curiously, Colossus picked it up from the pile.

"Whoa! I've never seen _that_ in at Best Buy," said Shadowcat.

"What the hell kind of gizmo is it?" asked Gambit, who saw it as well.

"I haven't a clue," said Colossus as he looked at it strangely.

This commotion drew the attention of Madison Jefferies, who was still working with Cyclops and Beast to the systems running again. As soon as he saw the head of his most prized possession, his face lit up with new hope.

"Danger! She's okay!" exclaimed Madison as he ran over.

"Danger? Who's Danger?" questioned Iceman, who was nearly knocked over when Jefferies shoved him aside.

"This is _exactly_ what we need!" he said as he grabbed the head from Colossus.

"I'll table the questions about why this Danger looks like a woman's head if you would kindly explain," said Beast as he ran over with Cyclops.

"She's my greatest creation for a reason," said Jefferies as he made his way over to one of the active computers, "Danger is a conglomeration of all my research, including my work on the mutant amplification device. It was her AI that activated it. That same AI can shut it down!"

"Before you go into detail, how soon can you get it to work?" asked Cyclops intently.

"Soon enough!" affirmed Jefferies, "In every program I've worked on, I implanted a special resonance chip in the hardware. Think of it like a digital fingerprint with a back door built in. That chip is connected directly to Danger's AI. Even without any connection to the machine, I should be able to use that entry point and trigger an emergency shut-down."

"This sounds like great news and all, but there has to be a catch. It's never _that_ easy," said Shadowcat.

"First time for everything, petite. Why can't it be now?" shrugged Gambit.

"Give me a minute and I'll let you know how _easy_ this will be," said Madison, "I need these lousy computers to hold up for just a little longer!"

"You need not worry," assured Beast, "Even with one arm, I can keep these poorly assembled array running."

Madison worked quickly, hooking a few wires into Danger's head and using a computer with a busted screen to run the protocols. Beast and Cyclops went to work, holding the device together despite small bursts of sparks. Gambit, Shadowcat, Iceman, and did their part as well by added more connections to the cables while Colossus used his strength to hold the array in place in case of more tremors.

The next few moments were tense. Madison's face dripped with sweat as the electronics within Danger lit up. The skies above weren't getting any calmer. Back towards where Phoenix had Toad restrained, Storm and Psylocke watched the dazzling lightning display nervously. Psylocke was still injured and in no condition to help so she kept an eye on Toad. Storm was trying to buy more time for the others, using her powers to control some of the clouds.

"That lightning is getting uncomfortably close," commented Psylocke, "Any chance we could get some extra breathing room, Storm?"

"I'm…trying!" said Storm, who was concentrating hard on the clouds, "This storm is not a product of nature. My control over it is…limited."

"Well it looks like our tech boys are working on something, so push those limits as far as they'll go. The last thing any of us need is more distractions."

Storm concentrated harder, trying to disperse some of the clouds. The air was so volatile that it was hard to connect with them. Through intense focus, she kept the lightning from hitting the ship. She became so focused that she didn't notice a strange object streaking down from the sky.

"The bloody hell is that? Storm, watch out!" said Psylocke, who did notice.

Despite stabbing pain in her ribs and a collapsed lung, the young psychic shoved Storm back to avoid the incoming object. It narrowly missed them, but it didn't impact the ship as Psylocke expected. Instead, it _landed_. By the time the two X-women recovered, they realized it was one of Magneto's transport spheres.

"Thanks for the assistance, Psylocke," said Storm, rubbing her head.

"Don't mention it, luv. But is that what I think it is?" said Psylocke as looked back towards the orb.

"I believe so," said Storm, "It seems our activities haven't gone unnoticed."

Storm went back to holding off the lightning while Psylocke kept an eye on the orb. Phoenix noticed this sudden arrival as well along with the rest of the team. When it opened, Havok came storming onto the ship.

"Havok!" exclaimed Phoenix, who still had to restrain Toad with her telekinesis.

"Where is she? Where's Lorna?" he exclaimed, his hands glowing with energy.

"Whoa there, little brother! You're a little late to the show," said Cyclops, "We've taken care of the Mutant Liberation Front. We're still working on saving Polaris."

"I don't care how late I am! Where is she?" he demanded.

"Where do you think?" said Iceman, pointing up into the sky.

Havok looked up and saw what Iceman was referring to. He paled at the sight of the hovering machine. The way it lit up the night sky with simmering energy made it clear that his lover was in a great deal of trouble. There was no telling how much pain his lover was in, making the younger Summers brother all the more determined to save her.

"Damn you, Lance," he mused, "I need to get to her!"

"Maybe you didn't notice, but it's not exactly safe to be near her," Shadowcat pointed out.

"I don't care! I didn't overload a transport sphere and leave riot on Genosha just to watch her suffer!"

"Wait…a riot on Genosha? When did _that_ happen?" asked Storm.

"One crisis at a time, Storm," said Cyclops as he ran over to his brother, "I understand you're anxious, Alex. I'm not going to bust your balls like you're used to, but I need you to trust me. The X-men will handle this."

"Cut the crap, Scott! If it was Jean up there, you would already be on your way up there! So don't tell me to just stand here and wait!"

Cyclops saw that his brother was in a difficult state. He and Havok had their differences in the past, but Cyclops still wasn't ready to see his brother needlessly risk his life. There was still a chance they could stop this madness without more danger. However, this was once instance where he understood the pain of watching his lover suffer.

While Havok was fixated on the device above, there was a noticeable shift in the activity. The glowing ball of energy surrounding the machine started pulsing erratically. The large bolts of lightning that lit up the sky began swirling around in a new pattern. It was as if they were being drawn back into the device. As this happened, Madison Jefferies looked up from the console.

"We did it! It worked!" he announced.

"What exactly _worked_ , homme?" asked Gambit.

"I'm still seeing some nasty fireworks," said Shadowcat.

"Consider yourself lucky. At this point, that's the worst we'll get aside from the damage that's already been done," said Jefferies as he looked over the computer screen, "Danger was able to initiate the emergency shutdown. The amplifiers are no longer feeding off of Polaris's powers. That means the magnetic storm has stopped growing. The Earth's magnetic field is safe!"

"So it's over? We have succeeded?" asked Colossus.

"What about Polaris? Will she be okay?" asked Iceman anxiously.

Madison Jefferies paused to go over the data. As relieved as he was with this news, it wasn't over yet. The machine was still going strong and there was a good reason for that.

"I'm afraid that's a bit complicated," said Jefferies anxiously.

"Why am I not surprised?" groaned Shadowcat.

"It appears the shutdown was initiated too late. Even though the machine is no longer amplifying the electro-magnetic field, it seems to have _overloaded_ Polaris's powers."

"Quit talking like she's broken computer! Will she be okay or not?" spat Havok.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. These readings don't make any sense. The machine isn't amplifying her powers, but the flow of energy has been reversed. Now Polaris' mutant abilities are stuck in overdrive. They're effectively reverberating in increasingly volatile fluctuations. At their current rate they'll either overwhelm her completely or tear her apart at the cellular level!"

It was a grim prognosis and one Havok refused to allow. Having heard enough, he made a decision. He was going to save his lover from this terrible fate no matter what the cost.

"Then it's settled. I'm going up there!" he said.

"As Lorna's ex-boyfriend, I'm obligated to point out how _nuts_ you are," said Iceman.

"You heard what he said, Alex. There's _nothing_ you can do for her," said Beast.

"Bullshit! I need to try!" said Havok.

The determined young mutant turned to Phoenix, who could already sense what he had planned. It was clear that she didn't approve either, but she did not attempt to dissuade him.

"Phoenix, I need you to fly me up there!" he said, "Can you make it through the lightning?"

"Even if I said I couldn't, I'm sure that still wouldn't bother you," she replied.

Tasked with this new challenge, Phoenix released her telekinetic grip on Toad and handed him off to the others. Colossus pinned him with his foot while Iceman and Psylocke stood over him. They were not going to let him go after everything he had done.

"Don't even think about it, swamp breath," said Psylocke menacingly.

"One wrong move and I break your spine," added Colossus.

"You guys take everything _way_ too seriously," sneered Toad.

With Toad restrained, Phoenix joined Havok. They were prepared to take off. Then Cyclops grasped Havok by the shoulder and turned him around.

"I'm going after her, Scott!" said Havok sternly, "Don't even think about stopping me or so help me…"

"I wasn't going to try and stop you, Alex. I was just going to say…be careful," said Cyclops.

It was unexpected encouragement from his older brother. Havok suspected that Phoenix told him about the chat they had during the Cambrian conflict. After years of their bitter sibling rivalry, he resonated in a profound way. With Cyclops's unspoken blessing, Havok was ready to save his girlfriend.

Havok joined Phoenix, who had already formed a telekinetic bubble around her. There was still plenty of lightning surrounding the device. Going after Polaris was sure to be risky. Havok had to care a lot about this girl to put his life on the line for her.

"Alex may be a douche, but I have to hand it to him. He's dedicated when it comes to girlfriends," said Shadowcat as she watched him and Phoenix fly off.

"That he is," said Iceman distantly.

"Would you go that far for her? If you hadn't broken up, that is?" she asked him.

"I uh…would like to plead the fifth on that one."

"No need to explain, my friend," said Colossus, "When you love someone, you will find yourself going to extraordinary lengths."

"They may not be extraordinary enough," said Madison Jefferies as he watched Havok fly off as well.

"What do you mean?" asked Cyclops anxiously.

"Not to make light of the kid's dedication, but love has its limits…especially when the laws of physics come into play."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Iceman nervously.

"It means if that kid had given me a chance to explain everything, he would be going up there for a very different reason."

Some of the X-men looked over toward Madison. He clearly knew something and didn't get a chance to tell Havok. It left some with a sinking feeling that this was going to end badly for him and Polaris.

Up in the volatile skies, Phoenix and Havok ascended towards the machine. The lightning that had been emanating from the center was becoming increasingly concentrated. It swirled around the device like a tornado, getting smaller by the second and increasing in intensity. Even through the telekinetic barrier, they could feel the electricity in the air. The swirling lights around the machine were still blinding, but there was still a figure that was clearly visible in the center.

"I see her!" yelled Havok over the noise, "Get in closer, Phoenix. See if you can reach out to her!"

"That's a lot of multi-tasking for a psychic. I'll do my best, but don't expect a smooth ride," said Phoenix as she concentrated harder.

As they got closer to the machine, the swirling lightning shot out at them. Phoenix was able to divert it with her telekinetic barrier. It forced her to slow down, as if they were struggling against the repulsive force of a magnet.

With every inch, the forces opposing them increased. Once they were close enough, they could see Polaris suspended in the center of the machine. Her eyes were glowing and her body was radiating with immense energy. When Havok saw this, he reached out to her.

"Lorna! Lorna, can you hear me?" he shouted.

"Hnn…Alex," was all she got out.

"She's very weak. She can barely move," said Phoenix, having to stop within several feet of the device, "Hold on, I'm going to link your minds!"

Havok kept reaching for her, looking on with desperate eyes. Her eyes seemed vacant and devoid of hope. The lightning kept swirling and condensing around her. It got to a point where it didn't even look like lightning anymore. It was just swirling masses of energy. These masses seemed attracted to Polaris and began to engulf her. Through this escalating chaos, her mind was linked with that of her lover.

' _Alex…I'm glad you could make it. I…I don't want this to end without seeing you one last time.'_

' _Don't talk like that, Lorna! It's not going to end! You're going to be okay!'_

' _No…I'm not. My powers…they're taking me somewhere. It's as if my body is becoming the very energy I control.'_

' _Then stay with me! Take my hand! Don't let it consume you!'_

' _It…it already has.'_

Havok's desperation turned to despair. Polaris had accepted her fate while he remained defiant. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked upon her tired face. Her body was turning into the exotic white masses of energy. In the process the machine started to crack under the strain.

' _Time is almost up, Alex. Before I go…promise me you'll send Pietro and Wanda my love. Don't let sorrow consume them as it did our father.'_

' _No Lorna…please don't do this!'_

' _I…I'm so sorry. I…I want to stay with you. But I can't. I'm not strong enough.'_

' _You ARE strong enough! Please, Lorna…just hold out a bit longer! We'll find a way!'_

' _It's too late for me. Know that…I'll always love you. You're a fighter, Alex Summers. Keep on fighting…for us.'_

At that moment, the energy fully consumed her. All the lightning and the glowing masses of energy completely engulfed the machine. Then in a blinding flash it exploded. It didn't release a loud bang or a punishing shockwave. The surrounding energy essentially faded as if it was absorbed back into the Earth. And as it faded, Polaris faded as well.

"LORNNNAAAA!" Havok cried out in anguish.

' _ **The girl…she's gone.'**_

' _It's worse than that, Phoenix…much worse.'_

Havok broke down as a terrible new anguish set in. The girl he loved was no more. There was nothing left other than the warped shards of the machine. His heart sank in a way he had never experienced before. He had lost his parents. He had lost his brother. He spent much of his life in constant struggle, fighting to overcome so many obstacles. Yet nothing could compare to this.

Havok remained hovering within Phoenix's telekinetic bubble, watching as shards of the machine fell to the river below. There were only slight flickers of lightning left. Soon, the sky fell silent. And through this silence, Phoenix offered the heartbroken young man her condolences.

"Alex I…" she began.

"Don't say it, Jean," said Havok through a strained voice.

"Fine then. I won't," she replied, "I'll just think it. You already know what my thoughts are. Just know that I'm here if you want to share them."

Phoenix embraced him, letting him weep for his loss. There would be plenty of time to reflect later on how so many things had gone horribly wrong leading up to this point. Now that this conflict was over, this was a time for mourning.

The destruction of the machine and the loss of Polaris was witnessed from below as well. Cyclops, Beast, Iceman, Storm, Shadowcat, Gambit, Psylocke, and Colossus sensed it when the lightning stop and the skies became clear again. It was also clear that something went wrong. The defeated look on Madison Jefferies's face told the whole story.

"I can hear the mosquitoes buzzing again," said Shadowcat, "I take it that means it's over."

"So it would seem," said Storm as she looked up at a much calmer sky.

"What about Lorna? Is she…" said Iceman, his words trailing off.

"I don't sense her anymore," said Psylocke, confirming their fears with her telepathy.

"So…she's dead," asked Cyclops, worried for what this meant for his brother.

"It means I don't sense her. That's all," she said flatly.

The X-men took some comfort in the knowledge that this battle was over. However, their success had once again come at a price. Polaris was more than a victim. She was one of those rare spirits that could bridge the gap between the X-men and their enemies. She reached out to Magneto when he was so lost in his hatred. She reached out to Havok when he became lost in endless fighting. And Iceman hadn't forgotten that this was a girl with which he had shared plenty of passion. Losing her was difficult to process.

"Oh God," said Madison Jefferies, now hunched over the console, "This is all so wrong. I…never wanted _any_ of this."

"You need not bear an unbearable burden, Mr. Jefferies," said Beast, offering consolation to the beleaguered man.

"This was still my work…my responsibility," he said distantly, "I've been running from it all these years. It…it has to stop. I can't do this anymore!"

Madison stood fixated over the head of Danger. It was the key to his sorrows and his triumphs. Like Polaris, he didn't ask to be involved. This conflict found him. It would be easy to keep running, but he could never escape the responsibilities. If he was to start accepting these burdens, then he had some tough decisions to make.

The X-men remained at a loss. In the distance, New Orleans was still pitch black. The machine may not have worked as intended, but it did plenty of damage. For Toad, it was more a setback than a defeat. He remained trapped under Colossus's foot. Now that they were dazed from everything that had transpired, he could make his next move.

"Damn, I hate to see a pretty girl go to waste like that," he said dryly, "Such a tragedy."

"Shut up, Toad!" spat Iceman angrily, "This is _your_ fault! You're going to pay big time!"

"Hope you folks take a check."

"You will not escape your fate. You will pay for your crimes," said Colossus.

"Speak for yourself, _comrade_ ," said Toad ominously.

While Colossus glared angrily at him, the amphibious mutant snorted. Having made sure they were looking directly at him, he spat out a large glob of slime. The greenish goo splattered right on the Russian mutant's face. As a result, he stumbled back and allowed Toad to rise to his feet.

"Argh! My face!" exclaimed Colossus.

"Relax, it'll come off…eventually," grinned Toad.

"Iceman, freeze him!" urged Cyclops.

"Consider him a Toadscicle!" said Iceman.

Both he and Storm tried to converge on Toad. Storm used her winds in an effort to knock him down while Iceman fired a concentrated ice beam. However, Toad proved to be too nimble. Using his powerful legs, he jumped up over the ice beam and soared over the dazed X-men. He ended up landing perfectly on top a narrow rail on the starboard side of the ship. With a taunting sneer, Toad was poised to make his escape.

"It's been fun partying in the Big Easy!" he told them, "You beat me this time. Don't expect to be this lucky in the next round. The Mutant Liberation Front _will_ bring order to this world. It just won't be today. Later!"

The X-men watched Toad gracefully leap off the side of the ship. Cyclops didn't give any orders to stop him. He simply watched as the amphibious mutant disappeared from sight. It left the others confused and upset.

"Dang it, Cyclops! You could've at least shot the little runt!" said Gambit.

"After what he did to Lorna, he deserves way worse!" exclaimed Iceman.

This sentiment was shared by Colossus and Shadowcat. Colossus finally managed to get the disgusting globs off his face, but with no Toad in sight the stench was sure to linger.

"Ugh," the Russian groaned, "Even metal skin cannot protect from a smell so foul."

"No kidding," said Shadowcat, who helped him wipe some of it off, "Seriously, what gives? Shouldn't we be going after him?"

"You're assuming we have to," said Cyclops, who was still staring at where Toad had escaped.

"I am no expert in strategy, comrade. But isn't it wise to subdue the leader of the Mutant Liberation Front?" asked Colossus.

"I can't believe you guys haven't picked up on it yet," said Psylocke, who was grinning for some reason.

"Picked up on what?" asked Iceman in confusion.

"That we didn't hear a splash," she said.

Now the others were confused. They looked over towards the starboard side of the ship. It soon dawned on them that they hadn't heard a splash. Toad just jumped off and nothing else followed. Since Gateway had been taken out of the fight, he couldn't have disappeared. Something else was going on and only Cyclops and Psylocke realized it.

Moments later, the reason revealed itself when a familiar figure rose up from the waterline and flew over the starboard side of the ship. It was Rogue and she had an unconscious Toad in one hand and a strange woman in the other. The smile on her face along with Gambit's that could have lit up the whole city.

"Cherè?" exclaimed Gambit.

"Heya fellas! Someone order the Toad flavored gumbo?" said Rogue as she tossed the unconscious mutant onto the deck of the ship.

"Rogue!" said a jubilant Storm, "What are you doing here?"

"Were you hiding or something? Because if this a joke, it's not very funny," said Shadowcat.

"It ain't no joke, sugah. Ah was just following orders like a good X-man ought to," she said proudly.

"In other words I picked up on her presence shortly after the machine was destroyed," said Psylocke, "I was going to call her in for backup."

"Then I figured it would be _much_ more satisfying to catch Toad by surprise," said Cyclops.

"I only wish we could have seen the look on his face," said Psylocke.

"Believe meh, it was every bit as satisfying as you thought it was," said Rogue.

It was a pleasant surprise to a bittersweet moment. Rogue landed on the deck of the ship while Iceman froze Toad so he couldn't get away. Gambit ran up to her and embraced his lover. She eagerly embraced him back while the others gathered around to greet her. In the process Domino stepped aside so Rogue could have her moment. That didn't mean her presence went unnoticed.

"Who is your friend, Rogue?" asked Storm.

"Is that makeup or is your skin really _that_ pale?" asked Shadowcat.

" _You_ must be Kitty Pryde," said Domino, rolling her eyes.

"Told ya she would say something crazy from the get-go," laughed Rogue, earning her a look from Shadowcat, "Her name is Domino. She's become a very _interesting_ friend of mine."

"Interesting? Is _that_ how you're going to describe the past 48 hours?" chided Domino.

"Let's save the meet-and-greet for later. Ah've been putting this off for too long," said Rogue in a more serious tone, "We're X-men. We ain't supposed to run from our problems. It took meh a while to realize that. And Ah'm think Ah'm ready to move forward."

"And we're more than happy to welcome you back," said Cyclops.

This was welcome news, especially for Gambit. Rogue had been away from the team for quite a while. Even after she gained control over her powers, she seemed reluctant to rejoin them. Whatever issues she had been struggling with were now behind her. The X-men had her back and her timing couldn't have been better.

The X-men officially defeated the Mutant Liberation Front. They lost a friend in Polaris, but they regained another in Rogue. They would need her because Toad had left quite a mess in wake of so many attacks. New Orleans was still pitch black and there were probably a lot of anxious authorities looking for an explanation. At least they could now tell them the worst of it was over.

Just when it seemed okay for everybody to catch their breath, one of the doors to the deck burst open and an enraged Wolverine ran out with his claws drawn.

"Where is he? Where is that little slime-ball and his goons?" yelled the feral mutant.

The already beleaguered X-men turned around to see Wolverine seething with anger. It took a moment for him to process what was going on. When he saw Rogue and an unconscious Toad, he let out a disappointed groan.

"Um…nice to see you too, Logan," said Rogue sheepishly.

"Damn it all to freakin' hell!" groaned Wolverine as he withdrew his claws, "What did I miss and how much beer am I gonna need?"

* * *

 **GRSO Headquarters – Langley, Virginia**

"Mr. President, please slow down!" yelled a desperate Henry Peter Gyrich, "At least give us a chance to assess the mission data!"

"He's right, sir. This is _not_ a good time to overreact," said an equally desperate General Kincaid.

Their begging was getting annoying and President Robert Kelly wasn't hearing it. He didn't look back at the two men as he stormed out of the conference room. There was only so much failure he could take before disgust set in. These two men promised him something bold. They ended up giving him more headaches.

"Mr. Byrne, set up a meeting with the Joint Chiefs and the heads of FEMA," he said into his cell phone as he stormed off, "I also need a diplomatic line open to Genosha at all times. If anything comes up on their end, I want to be the first to know about it."

" _Yes, Mr. President. The Secret Service will escort you to a motorcade immediately."_

The President ended the call and continued planning his next move on his phone. He had quite a mess to clean up and Gyrich's failure was a big part of it. He watched through a live feed as their so-called ultimate mutant response unit failed miserably. The GRSO unit could not subdue their targets. Bastion proved once again that he was an unstable weapon at best. Worst of all, the intelligence that they had been relying on proved faulty. A quick chat with Cyclops of the X-men confirmed it. They walked right into a trap and it almost cost them dearly.

Robert Kelly was already a beleaguered President. He thought General Grimshaw's ways weren't working. He was willing to risk taking more extreme measures. In the end, those measures backfired. It could have been much worse if the X-men hadn't pulled through yet again. And since this mission took place in a very public area, the details of these failures would be public as well. This meant he had to make some difficult choices. None would involve Henry Peter Gyrich and General William Kincaid.

He was almost at the secure elevator with his Secret Service staff following closely. Gyrich and Kincaid managed to catch up to him, shoving aside a few co-workers in the process.

"Mr. President, just _stop_ for a minute," said Gyrich, "Think about what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Henry. I'm cleaning up _your_ mess," said President Kelly with a harsh scold.

"My mess? Sir, the operation didn't pan out as expected, but that doesn't mean we should scrap the whole project," he argued.

"Give us a chance to learn from this mission, Mr. President," said General Kincaid in a more reasonable tone, "I've already sent my people to salvage Bastion. We've recalled the GRSO unit too. It doesn't have to end like this."

"No, General Kincaid…it most certainly does," said President Kelly firmly, "Perhaps you didn't notice, but this whole fiasco was broadcasted on live TV. That's just how the Mutant Liberation Front wanted it. I've heard from the X-men and your own analysts agree. They were _expecting_ us to send our best weapon so they could take it out. And they nearly succeeded!"

"We don't know that for sure," argued Gyrich.

"It makes too much sense and I'm not a fan of coincidences. Can you offer me a better explanation? What else could explain such a _convenient_ tip that led us right to the location of their biggest attack? You saw that machine before the feed cut out. You know what it's capable of. Face it, the Mutant Liberation Front outsmarted you."

It was the cold, hard truth. Both men were so confident in the GRSO unit's competence. But in the end they ended up making fools of themselves in front of the President of the United States. They nearly sacrificed their most valuable asset. The operation that was supposed to earn the President's unyielding trust ended up completely alienating him.

Their silence said it all for President Kelly. They knew they had just lost a good chunk of their credibility. Rather than make his job easier, they only added to his problems.

"I should fire you both, but I'd rather not throw away badly needed manpower," the President went on, "Wanda Maximoff told me about the machine. She received confirmation from the X-men that it has been neutralized and that they have Toad in custody. I was also sent an assessment of the damage by the Pentagon. Everywhere within 600 miles of New Orleans has been blacked out. That machine rendered many major utilities damaged beyond repair. It has the potential to get _very_ ugly. That's why I'm accepting the deal Wanda offered."

"Sir, with all due respect, that's a bigger mistake waiting to happen," said General Kincaid, "No deal with Genosha ends well. Trust me on this!"

"She has an advanced power system that she says can have all those utilities operating again at full capacity within 12 hours. She even sent specs to the MSA and they confirmed it. How is it a mistake to spare millions of people from being cut off from vital utilities?"

"What she's asking in return is outrageous!" said Gyrich.

"It's no more outrageous than _your_ failure, Mr. Gyrich," said the President, "She saw Bastion. She saw that we were plotting against her. It was there for _everyone_ to see. She could use it as an excuse to spark any number of conflicts. Instead, she's using it as leverage to improve her country while helping ours. It's a risky deal, but one worth taking."

His mind was made up. There was nothing Gyrich or General Kincaid could say to change it at this point. It still didn't sit well. It was yet another compromise for the mutant conflict. In their experience, compromise was always dangerous when it came to dealing with mutants.

"Mr. President, we're all walking a fine line here. When the dust settles, the same conflicts from before will be there," said General Kincaid, "The GRSO unit can help with those conflicts if you give it a chance."

"I don't doubt that they could. However, they have a long ways to go and so do you," said the President, "I'm not demoting you two or disbanding this unit. As of now, the MSA still has a better track record. If that changes, you may have a second chance. In the meantime, you'll have to earn the role you're looking for. But I suggest you work on your competence first."

"But sir…" began Gyrich.

"That is all, gentlemen," he said firmly, "I'll call you if I need further consultation."

President Kelly's harsh tone silenced the two men as they watched the commander-in-chief enter the secure elevator with the Secret Service. While they still had their jobs, he had no intention of seeking their assistance for future mutant conflicts. For now, he needed quality men and not weapons. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he made another call on his phone.

"Get me General Grimshaw," he said, "We have some catching up to do."

He made sure that Gyrich and General Kincaid heard him before he left, as if to send a message about how disappointed he was with them. They had their chance to win his favor and they failed. Now he was going back to General Grimshaw, leaving them back at square one.

"This is bad, General. The President is falling back into his old bad habits," said Gyrich.

"I can't say I blame him," grumbled General Kincaid, "We offered a new weapon and it backfired."

"And now he's about to make another bad decision with Genosha. Even without the Mutant Liberation Front, it's only going to get worse."

"Then it'll only be a matter of time before those bad decisions come back to haunt him," reasoned Kincaid, "When that happens, GRSO must be ready. We can take the lessons we learned from this mission and improve. We can still create the ultimate counter to the mutant menace."

"I wish I could share your confidence," said Gyrich bitterly.

"You don't think we can pull it off?"

"We're the CIA. There's very little we can't pull off. We both love this country and we both know how vulnerable it is. My greatest concern is that by the time we get another chance, there won't be much country left to protect."

* * *

 **Genosha – Citadel**

Throughout history, great nations have fallen when the will of the people overturned a weak ruler. Genosha had been the sight of many upheavals. From military dictatorships to the mutant-dominated rule imposed by Magneto, the country was always on the brink. It took a strong leader to impose order from this chaos. It also helped if that same leader had just endured a terrible loss.

"GET OUT OF OUR HOME! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU WHINING BRUTES!" yelled an angry and distraught Wanda Maximoff.

"Whoa. Wanda's gone off the deep end, mate," said Pyro as he watched in a daze.

"I'm tempted to join her, but I think she's enraged enough for both of us," said Pietro solemnly.

Moments ago, Wanda sealed a deal with President Kelly that would help stabilize their country. She also received news from Alex that Lorna had perished at the hands of the Mutant Liberation Front. Neither he nor the X-men were able to save her. This news sent her over the edge and she took it out on the protesters.

In her enraged state, she unleashed her hexing powers on every protester that had stormed the citadel. She started with the mutants that tried to break into the dormitories. She paralyzed them where they stood and levitated them, throwing in a few painful shocks in the process. While they groaned in agony, she led them down the citadel where she hexed more protesters. The looters and the thieves that were so vocal about toppling her rule were silenced in a purplish burst of sparks. Some tried to flee. Few escaped her wrath.

"Quit trying to shoot her! She's too powerful!" yelled a mutant as he and a friend of his were at the front door.

"What the hell got into her?" the female mutant wondered, who stopped trying to fire upon her with her energy blasts.

"I don't know, but I'm not sticking around to-AHHHHHHH!" said another mutant before being consumed in the hexing onslaught.

Dozens of mutants involved in the protest were subdued. Many found themselves powerless and frozen. They could do nothing except endure the discomfort while Wanda led them back to the front gate. Once every protester was accounted for, she roughly dropped them onto the hard metal floor. She then stood over them, her body still glowing with hex energy.

"Consider what I just did to you a _painful_ warning. If you don't want to face my full wrath, you'll listen to me and you'll listen closely!" she said with rage in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they're all ears, Wanda," said Pyro, who caught up with her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but try and be gentle," added Pietro.

Wanda was still fuming, needing to catch her breath before she addressed these bewildered mutants. They were shocked by her outburst. Some were still in a lot of pain. However, they were still citizens of Genosha so she did her best to sound like a strong ruler and less like a girl who just lost her sister.

"Less than an hour ago, the Mutant Liberation Front launched their boldest attack. This time they failed. Toad was subdued and his teammates were arrested," she said to them, "These _outlaws_ you looked up to were nothing more than thugs. All they did was spread fear and hatred of our kind. As a result, a good deal of the southern United States is blacked out. This kind of damage gives people all the excuses they need to hate mutants. So while you've been yelling at me for being so inept, I did something about it."

As her tone escalated, her hexing intensified. Some of them groaned in pain. Pietro had to console his sister to get her to lessen the sting. It took another moment or two before she gathered herself enough to continue.

"Recently, the Brotherhood began constructing a new power station with our Warlock technology. It's capable of generating vast amounts of power and broadcasting it wirelessly. I called President Kelly and offered him a deal. Genosha will help re-power the areas affected by the attack. In exchange, he has agreed to end the occupation on the southern part of the island. In the coming weeks, all military personnel from every country will pull out. There will still be a naval blockade, but our island will be free of foreign soldiers once more. Now if you want to show the world that we're capable of governing ourselves, you'll quit these protests. We have a country to rebuild. I'll still lead you, but I won't take your bullshit anymore!"

Her message was as clear as it was menacing. They demanded more of her and she delivered. Having foreign troops on their island had been one of the many sources of tension. They dared call her weak, yet she had just freed their country from this burden. It effectively demonstrated her worth as a leader.

Having made her point, Wanda freed the protesters from her hex bolts. The bewildered mutants that were once so united in opposing her had been humbled. Now sore and dazed, they rose up before their stern leader.

"Now go," she told them firmly, "Tell the rest of the island what I just told you. We're all in this together. Do our kind a favor and keep it that way."

Tears formed in her eyes as she said those words. It was difficult to maintain her tough demeanor, but none of the mutants dared to comment. One-by-one, they stood up. Some quickly ran out of the Citadel, not willing to risk more hexing. Others stayed behind and showed their loyalty to Wanda. They bowed nervously, making it clear that they were on her side again.

"We're with you, Wanda Maximoff," said an older mutant with purple skin.

"We'll tell everyone!" said another, "If they complain, we'll set them straight!"

"Just _please_ don't hex me again!" said a teenage girl, who carefully backed away before running out with the others.

Wanda weakly nodded to acknowledge their promise. She stood silent, waiting until every last protester had left the citadel. Some were slower than others, indicating that she had been a bit rough with her hex bolts. But the pain she caused them could never match the pain she was feeling right now. Once the last mutant had left, Wanda's poise finally failed her. She collapsed to her knees and started crying.

"Lorna…my sister," she cried.

"It'll be okay, Wanda," said Pietro softly, catching his sister as the sorrow overwhelmed her.

"I…I failed her," she sobbed.

"No. _We_ all failed her."

Pietro held back his own sorrow as he let his sister cry into his shoulder. First they lost their father to madness. Now they lost their half-sister. Lorna was the best of all of them. Losing her was like losing the heart of the Brotherhood. She grew up apart from this conflict. She was the one that saw hope where everyone else saw despair. Moving ahead without her was going to be difficult.

* * *

 **Later**

' _I used to think all of life's problems could be solved with technology. I thought I did everything possible to avoid creating new problems. Too bad those problems couldn't avoid me. Ironically, by trying to use technology I nearly destroyed it. An innocent girl lost her life in the process. So where does that leave me?'_

Madison Jefferies was still catching his breath. Everything from the past few days had yet to sink in. Even though the conflict was over, he was at a loss. While the cleanup process had already begun, he sat on the hood of a police car fixated on the head of Danger. She symbolized his life's work and now that life was forever changed. His wasn't the only one either.

In the hours following Toad's defeat, the X-men began tying up the loose ends. They contacted the MSA and local authorities. New Orleans was blacked out so they stuck around to help. They were able to restrain Toad along with some of his teammates. Strobe, Sauron, Caliban, Callisto, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead were all arrested and contained. Phoenix and Psylocke used telepathic blocks on their minds to keep them unconscious until the MSA's containment personnel arrived.

In addition, a good chunk of the Mutant Liberation Front reserves were subdued. After Wolverine set fire to the engine room, many tried to flee the ship. A number of mutants got away. Others were rounded up by the MSA with help from Wolverine, Shadowcat, Psylocke, Iceman and Colossus.

Within an hour the MSA's main response unit flew in from an area that was unaffected by the blackout. Most arrived in large helicopters while some arrived in armored SWAT vans that had been borrowed from the local police. Cyclops coordinated with General Grimshaw and other officials to process these mutants. After their experiences at Fort Leavenworth, they needed a new way of imprisoning dangerous mutants like Toad. It opened the door to many new problems and Madison Jefferies didn't have the energy to confront any of them.

"Has your stomach settled yet, Mr. Jefferies?" said Hank McCoy as he approached with Ororo following close behind.

"If you need medical attention, some EMTs just arrived," offered Ororo.

"I'm fine," said Madison flatly, "Well…as fine as a man can be who fell ass-backwards into this mess."

"Few ever seek to be part of great conflict. Conflict, like a nasty cold, has a way of finding us all," said Hank in a friendly tone as he sat down next to him.

"Except we can't treat conflict with chicken noodle soup or Nyquil," groaned Madison, "None of this had to happen. I let the Mutant Liberation Front use me. If only I had a goddamn backbone. I could have spared everybody this madness. And that poor girl…"

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Lorna," said Ororo, offering a kind gesture, "You didn't put her in that machine. Toad did. This is all _his_ doing."

"It's still _my_ responsibility," said Madison strongly, "I helped make that machine. My own foolishness helped them turn it on."

"That same _foolishness_ helped turn it off," quipped Hank, "From one man of science to another, I can say with great candor that being brilliant comes at a cost. We become so captivated by what we _can_ do that we don't stop and think about what we _should_ do. Sometimes it takes a harsh lesson in humility to realize that. If this is to be your lesson, consider yourself lucky that you didn't end up with fur."

This got a slight laugh out of Madison. He finally looked up from the Danger, having sulked enough at this point. These X-men were heroes. They had the clarity that he failed to grasp. He could see in both Hank and Ororo that they had been humbled as well. They found a way to rise above it so why couldn't he?

"I'm just not sure where I go from here," he sighed, "Where _should_ I go from here?"

"By asking the right questions, you've already taken the first step," said Hank.

"You have much to contribute, Mr. Jefferies. Don't let something like this hold you back," added Ororo.

"I don't intend it to," said Madison in a stronger tone, "I just want to start making the right decisions for once."

"The X-men can help you make those decisions," said Hank with a warm smile, "In addition to saving the world, we're quite adept at making difficult yet appropriate choices."

Madison Jefferies looked back at Danger and then towards the X-men as they coordinated with the authorities. There was an opportunity behind this madness. He would be even more foolish of him if he didn't take full advantage of it. As a mutant, it wasn't just his responsibility. It was the right thing to do.

Madison wasn't the only one facing such a decision. Rogue had also faced many difficult choices. Returning to the X-men wasn't just a choice. It was a means of redemption. She left the team for a number of reasons. Not all those reasons were valid. It took her a while to come around, needing help along the way from people like Isaac and Tessa. Now she was finally ready. After helping the MSA restrain Toad and secure him in a special SWAT van, she rejoined Remy and Domino.

"Looks like the feds can take it from here," said Rogue, "Ah'm sure they'll throw Toad in the deepest hole they can find."

"You almost sound sorry for him," teased Domino.

"Not long ago Ah would have thrown in plenty of sarcasm. Now Ah'm not so big on enjoying it when someone goes crazy or makes a mistake," she said as she watched the MSA seal the SWAT van.

"I'm not sure Toad's recent string of _mistakes_ would qualify," said Domino.

"We can't know for sure. Something changed that man from a smelly little runt to a deranged mutant mastermind…who still smells, mind you. It could've been his choice or he may be a victim as well. Only God knows how bad it is. He's the only one who can judge him now."

That sounded like something Isaac would say. It showed that Rogue took his teachings to heart. It was a good sign that she was back on the right path. Having been in that position, Domino couldn't help but be proud of her.

She wasn't the only one smiling either. Remy hadn't stopped since Rogue first showed up with an unconscious Toad in her arms. Looking at her, she looked like a new woman. It was like she had reconnected with a part of herself that had been lost. She had that special glow in her eyes that he found so alluring once more. As the SWAT van containing Toad drove off, he grasped her hand with his.

"That may be the most Remy's ever heard you say without gettin' overly cynical, cherè," he pointed out.

"Does that mean you gonna have me committed?" she teased.

"Non. Far as Remy's concerned, it's about damn time. If you gonna start takin' things seriously again, then maybe that means you and me can go back to being serious."

"Serious as in fightin' alongside you and the X-men again?"

"Among other things," he said with a grin.

"Ah see," she said, grinning as well, "Hope _this_ is one of them."

Rogue demonstrated just how serious she could be by pulling Remy into a deep kiss and he fully embraced the feeling. This is what they had been waiting for. Even after Rogue gained control of her powers, they never took the step that would take them from being lovers to something much more. Having come so far, it was all the more rewarding. Even Domino was impressed by how passionate they were.

"Not bad, Rogue," she said in a humored tone, "Looks like you got a real catch here. But when I talk to Isaac, I'll have to tell him you don't use enough tongue."

"You're an ass, Domino," grinned Rogue.

"And you're luckier than I'll ever be," she quipped.

Domino rolled her eyes and smiled as she left her new friend to catch up with her lover. Rogue was back on the right path and she had a handsome boyfriend in her arms. She had come a long way both physically and spiritually. After everything she endured, she deserved this.

While Rogue and Remy's reunion was a welcome sight to some, it only served to remind others of the painful cost of this victory. Alex Summers was among the few not satisfied with Toad's defeat. As far as he was concerned, he lost this fight. He failed to save the woman he loved and it hurt in ways that he never thought possible. He could stand up to anything and anyone. But for once, he was utterly defeated.

"I'm sorry, Alex," said Scott, who offered his brother a comforting gesture, "Lorna didn't deserve this."

"What are you sorry about?" scoffed Alex, "You get to go home tonight and curl up next to the love of your life."

"That's not fair."

"I'm a little beyond fairness at this point!" he yelled, his voice strained by sorrow, "I had no chance at all in this fight. Toad took Lorna before any of us even knew what he was up to. I lost her before this bullshit was even over!"

"You were still there for her. Even after she knew she was beyond saving, you never gave up on her. That meant something to her…more than she ever had a chance to say," said Jean, her caring voice helping to settle his wounded heart.

"Just because you're psychic doesn't mean you can understand, Jean," said Alex sadly.

"It still helps in _other_ ways," she retorted, "When I linked your minds, I could sense how much she loved you. I could sense how much you loved her as well. Your love is what helped her fight back. It's something she learned from you. It takes a lot of passion to struggle like she did. You should be proud of her even as you mourn her."

Jean had a much better knack for compassion than Scott. Even Scott understood this, allowing his lover to embrace his wounded brother. It was the first time since their parents died that he saw Alex shed tears. He really did care for Lorna. It didn't matter that he was hot-headed and immature. That girl meant a lot to her. Their bitter sibling rivalry seemed lost under the weight of such sorrow. It was moments like this that reminded them that they were still family and they still cared for one another.

While Alex accepted their condolences, he looked back up at the cloudy skies where Lorna had disappeared. There were still small flashes of lightning amidst the fading clouds. The air was still hot with the energy generated by the machine. That energy still felt like it was alive in some way. If Lorna was as strong a fighter he thought, then there may still be hope.

"I'm not sure it's right to mourn her," he said, "She could still be fighting this."

"Alex, you saw what I saw," said Jean, "She disappeared completely. I didn't sense a trace of her mind."

"That just means you didn't sense her. It doesn't mean she's _gone_. They didn't find a body."

"There might be nothing to find," Scott pointed out.

"Or something else might have happened that we don't understand," Alex reasoned, "I don't expect you to believe me, Scott. I'm not psychic and neither is Lorna. But somehow, I still feel like she's out there. Everyone else may think she's dead, but I _can't_ accept that. Even if it sounds crazy, I'm not ready to let Lorna go."

It didn't seem healthy, Alex believing that Lorna was still out there. Scott shared that sentiment on some levels. However, he reminded himself of the news Gabriel told him. He said his father was still alive. That was news he still hadn't shared with Alex yet. This probably wasn't the best time to bring it up either, but it demonstrated how death was not always so absolute.

"It's not as crazy as you think," he said.

"Don't baby me, Scott," grumbled Alex.

"I mean it. I understand those kinds of feelings," said Scott, "If those feelings are really that strong, then hold onto them. You never know when you'll need them."

Alex turned back towards his brother, expecting Scott's usual condescension. He was surprised to see genuine sincerity from his older brother. Nothing else was said. Instead, he accepted a brotherly hug. Feelings aside, it was a painful moment for him and the Brotherhood. Losing Lorna was symbolic of so many other losses.

In addition to Alex, Bobby felt this loss as well. He looked back towards Alex, even as he helped the others assist the MSA. Even though his relationship with Lorna ended badly, he still cared about her. She was a kind, compassionate young woman who managed to hold onto those feelings as Magneto and the Maximoff twins tried to influence her.

"Hello? Bobby? It's been nearly a half-hour since you make a joke about Toad's body odor," said Kitty, "Should I call another ambulance?"

"Cut him some slack, Kitty…as difficult that may be for you," said Betsy, rolling her eyes, "He just watched his ex-girlfriend die. It's hard to make jokes after something like that."

"Sorry, but you know I'm not good at lightening the mood," she said sheepishly.

"I appreciate the effort, Kitty. Even if you failed miserably," said Bobby dryly.

"Since I respected Lorna for putting up with you, I'll let that slide," said Kitty, rolling her eyes.

"She did more than put up with difficult guys like me. She brought out the best in people. She could reach out to someone like Magneto and get them to think straight when everything else seemed crazy. Even after we broke up, she still had that _special_ influence."

"If she can make Scott's little brother less a total _sod_ , I'd say it's more than special," commented Betsy, who offered Bobby the consolation that Kitty failed to provide.

"You don't know the half of it, Betsy. Not too many girls can make pig-headed guys think twice about showing off our latest pick-up lines," sighed Bobby.

"I think that may count as a joke. It must mean you're getting better," Kitty pointed out.

"Coming from my _other_ ex, I'll take that with a grain of salt," he said with a slight grin, "But losing someone like Lorna affects more than ex-boyfriends. Without people like her, the bad news gets worse and the good news gets ignored. If Alex and I are any indication, beating the Mutant Liberation Front today may not have the impact we hope."

"I'd like to be an optimist for once, but I'll stick to my usual wait-and-see approach," said Kitty, "As far as I'm concerned, one less mutant terror group is a good thing."

Kitty's sentiment was shared by many. Watching Toad and his Mutant Liberation Front crumble before their eyes was a satisfying sight. Bobby and Alex were in the minority in not embracing it. That didn't mean they were wrong or that others weren't contemplating the same issues.

Piotr had just helped Logan subdue the last Mutant Liberation Front reserves. It was a young mutant woman with dark skin who had enhanced strength. Colossus had to hold her arms while Wolverine put a pair of heavy duty handcuffs on her arms. As he felt her struggle, he questioned the extent of this victory.

"YOU X-MEN SHOULD'VE JOINED US! FIRST GENOSHA, NOW THIS? NOW YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING YET AGAIN!" she shouted, "YOU KEEP SAVING A WORLD THAT SCREWS US OVER! SOONER OR LATER, IT'LL SCREW YOU TOO AND YOU'LL REGRET STOPPING US!"

"And you'll regret listening to a guy who smells like a dead pig," said Logan, "Now shut up and join your buddies. Maybe _they'll_ appreciate your bitching."

Logan shoved the defiant mutant into the arms of three MSA soldiers, who escorted her into the back of an armored truck where a number of Mutant Liberation Front reserves had been detained. They were all much less vocal than their associate. They held their heads low, not even looking at the MSA soldiers as the doors were sealed.

"You think Bobby is right, comrade Logan?" asked Piotr, "Will stopping Toad be as productive as we hope?"

"You expecting me to say something positive, Ruskie?" scoffed Logan.

"Even in my metal form, I am _not_ that dense," quipped the Russian, "I am trying to foresee what will come of all this. We defeated the Mutant Liberation Front. However, that poor girl was lost to us. I hate to think of what that will do to Wanda and the others on Genosha."

"She'll be pissed. That much you can count on."

"There are also the problems we face here," said Piotr as he looked over the blacked out cityscape of New Orleans, "Many people are still without power. Not all of Toad's associates are accounted for and I'm sure that will give people plenty to fear. Rogue also mentioned something about this new anti-mutant weapon."

"Yet _another_ dirt-bag I didn't get a chance to cut up," grumbled the feral mutant.

"Even so, it seems like a…mixed victory if that is a proper American term."

"It ain't," Logan pointed out.

"Well it should be," said Piotr, "In Russia, there is a long history of solving one problem while creating several others. And those new problems are not always easier. While I am glad that we defeated Toad, this conflict may have only masked others."

Logan chose not to argue with Piotr's concerns or contemplate them for that matter. Toad left a hell of a mess _before_ he attempted this attack. This wasn't a full victory by any stretch. The Mutant Liberation Front did a lot of damage and now Lorna was among the casualties. As far as Logan was concerned, the next conflict had already begun.

* * *

 **Worthington Industries Corporate Headquarters – CEO Suite**

"Are you finished yet, General Grimshaw?" said an annoyed Warren Worthington Junior, "I would like to continue before the next major mutant attack."

"I apologize, Mr. Worthington. It's not easy to ignore a message from the President, especially when he's graveling," said the General, who was distracted by incoming messages on his phone.

"I hope you're not enjoying yourself too much. I am part of the reason why he's having such a bad day."

"True, but he doesn't need to know that. _Nobody_ does."

General Nathan Grimshaw was not a gambler, but he was willing to take chances. He wasn't afraid to rig the game in his favor either. For the last hour or so he had been catching up with President Kelly. He already knew the details of what happened in New Orleans. That news was spreading all over the country.

Warren kept the TV in his office tuned to CNN since it related to the purpose of this very important meeting, which had been going on for nearly four hours. He coordinated with the President and the MSA to clean up the mess in New Orleans. It seemed Henry Gyrich and General Kincaid were out of the loop, which was just as General Grimshaw hoped counted on.

"There's plenty of good news and bad news to go around," said the General upon receiving his last message, "The world is still in one piece, World War III hasn't begun, and Genosha seems to be re-stabilizing."

"I assume that's all good news," said Warren, "How bad is the bad news?"

"Not as bad as it could be," said the General as he set his phone aside, "We have Toad in custody, but a number of his associates are unaccounted for. It's only a matter of time before they meet up with some other crazy leader."

"At least you won't have Gyrich getting in your way," said Warren, "If the President is using the MSA for the clean-up, then it means you still have his trust."

"Only as much as he can afford," General Grimshaw pointed out, "His options are limited after seeing how badly Gyrich and Kincaid screwed up."

"All the more reason to move forward with our arrangement," said Warren, "I believe we were just getting to the part where we made it official."

Warren Jr. sounded relieved as he rose up from his desk to retrieve a couple of wine glasses. He opened up the special wine cooler he had built into the wall of his office that was packed with all sorts of exotic wines. General Grimshaw was never one to celebrate, but when one of his enemies made a fool of himself he gladly made an exception.

"I must admit, I'm surprised that you came to me after Gyrich muscled you out," said Warren as he took out his best bottle of Chardonnay, "You know my history with mutants as well as anyone else. Since the incident with my son, it's a _taboo_ issue to say the least."

"Clearly, it's not taboo enough for you cut a deal," said General Grimshaw.

"I don't think this qualifies as a deal. You needed me a lot more than I needed you, Nathan. I would still have billions to my name and fifteen cars in my garage if I ignored your call."

"Yet you didn't. Mutants may be a difficult issue, but you've never run from it. I'm sure your son would be pretty upset if he knew you were back in the game."

"My son has other concerns…personal concerns that have kept him distracted," said Warren as he filled the glasses.

"You only sounded _partially_ worried," the General pointed out.

"Oh I'm plenty worried. It's just been…convenient that my son is so distracted. He would chew my ears off if he found out I let Gyrich take Bastion off my hands."

"I'm sure he would have been very understanding once you told him that you rigged Bastion to fail," said Grimshaw, "The President told me that he was shorted out by a bolt of lightning. No one ever suspected that his systems were corrupt from the beginning."

"Even then, I'm sure my son would find a reason to despise me. He's never been too fond of my dealings with mutants. I doubt this arrangement will change that."

Warren remained conflicted even as he handed the General his glass of wine. The lingering animosity between him and his son remained a heavy burden. Ever since he tried to cure the Legacy Virus by using himself as a guinea pig, Warren Jr. was convinced that his son wasn't ready for the role he had groomed him for. He still didn't know what was best for him or this company. He needed more time set things right.

"My son may not understand, but given his recent recklessness, this is for his own good," said Warren Jr. as he raised his glass, "You're MSA has officially partnered with Worthington Industry's NIMROD division."

"I'll drink to that," said General Grimshaw, raising his glass as well, "Tell me what NIMROD stands for again. Seems like a lousy name for a secret research project."

"I'd rather not say. All anybody needs to know is the technology from Bastion was a treasure trove of new ideas," he said as he swirled the glass of wine, "We both agree that the MSA needs to be more _proactive_ when dealing with mutants. Between this and the unexpected breakthrough my son stumbled upon, I think we're in a good position."

"Having the pieces is only the first step, Mr. Worthington," said the General, "Putting them in place is going to require a bit more tact. Don't worry though. I'm sure an opportunity will eventually present itself."

"When that day comes, we'll have _another_ toast."

"I'm already looking forward to it."

The two men tapped their glasses and drank their wine. This clandestine deal was certain to benefit them both. They had seen their respective approaches fail. Warren Jr. nearly lost his son by trying to cure mutation. General Grimshaw nearly lost his country when his MSA failed to stop the Mutant Liberation Front. Neither could afford to rely on the X-men implicitly, so they had to take matters into their own hands. They had to have another option just in case. Between the MSA's manpower and Worthington Industry's technology, they could ensure that the mutant conflict would be contained if it ever became too dire.

While the two men celebrated, Captain Jack Freeman didn't share the festive spirit. He was instructed by General Grimshaw to wait outside of the main office. Grimshaw invited him because he needed someone he could trust to cover him while he made this deal. Normally, the Green Beret wouldn't have questioned such an order. This time, he couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

' _I don't understand half the deals you make, sir. You probably don't expect me to. I almost wish I didn't because there's so much of this deal that makes me want to puke. How proactive are you willing to be? How the hell is this rich asshole going to help you? I hope you don't put me in an awkward position, sir. When the next pile of shit hits the fan, I don't want to have to choose between my duty and you.'_

* * *

 **New Orleans – Sewers**

"Wake up, Vertigo! Quit napping and get up already!" barked an angry voice.

"Hnn…did we win?" groaned a very sore Vertigo.

"We're in a sewer! What do you think?"

Vertigo groaned and it wasn't just because of the putrid smell. The last thing she remembered was facing Bastion. Then both she and Arclight had been on the receiving end of an energy blast that knocked them right into the river. Toad tasked them with distracting whatever advanced counter-measure the humans employed. He might as well have used them as a human shield. Given how sore she was, it was a fitting title.

Vertigo coughed up the foul sewer water as she pulled herself up. She wasn't sure where she was or how she got here. She assumed Arclight took a weaker blast, which would explain why she was conscious first. For all she knew, she shoved her in front of the blast. She was too sore to be mad at her and as she arose, a hand was extended to her. However, it didn't belong to Arclight.

"Seeing as how you're in so much pain, I won't say I told you so," said Stryfe, his coarse voice adding to her discomfort.

"You…suddenly the sewer doesn't smell as bad," groaned Vertigo as she took his hand.

"You should still consider yourself lukcy. You could literally be up a shit creek right now," said Avalanche, who was standing next to Stryfe, "Gateway is MIA, but we found Reignfire floating around. He got you and Arclight out of the river before you got washed out to sea."

"You're welcome, by the way," said Reignfire dryly.

"If we were flown out, then why the hell are we in a sewer?" questioned Vertigo.

"Because this is where I've scheduled our meeting," said Stryfe, "While I'm as disappointed as the rest of you, I had a feeling Toad's plan would fail. So I took the liberty of arranging a backup plan."

Vertigo's head finally stopped throbbing and she looked around. They appeared to be in a major hub for the New Orleans sewer system. Behind her was a shallow river of sewer water, which was flowing out through a large gated area with a maze of pipes that led up to the surface. In front of her was a large utility platform with a doorway that led to a maintenance area. Arclight was standing beside her while Stryfe, Avalanche, and Reignfire stood just in front of the platform. They were all sore, but Stryfe looked as strong as ever.

"You call this a backup plan?" questioned Vertigo, "Are we the only ones that escaped?"

"There are probably others, but we'll catch up with them later," said Stryfe, "Right now, we need to get moving. The authorities will be searching for us so we'll need lay low and establish a new base. The Mutant Liberation Front doesn't have to die with Toad's failure."

"I still don't get why you're keeping that name," said Reignfire, "It makes us sound like a bunch of hippies!"

"It still provokes fear in many circles so the name stays. Toad's plan was conceptually sound, but his approach was flawed. What we need now is a new approach with new leadership."

"By new I assume you're nominating yourself," said Vertigo dryly.

"I'm the one who set this up when I could have just as easily allowed us to perish or be detained. I think it's only fitting that I take the initiative," he said smugly.

"Fitting only to the extent that the alternative is prison or death by sewage," she muttered.

"But before you turn your back on me, I urge you to hear me out. I've made a few friends that have a vested interest in our success. When you see what they have to offer, I'm confident you'll be intrigued."

Vertigo remained skeptical. Arclight and Reignfire weren't completely convinced either. Avalanche was the only one who accepted Stryfe's pitch. He really didn't have a choice. He was a traitor on Genosha and a known associate of the Mutant Liberation Front. They were all in a difficult position. Stryfe seemed to know this and was ready to exploit it.

He kept grinning smugly, as if he was waiting for something. He didn't have to wait very long. The door atop the utility platform opened up, startling the beleaguered mutants. Stryfe waved them down as he turned around to greet a shadowy yet stunning woman.

"Right on time," he said to her, "Thank you for meeting us under these unpleasant circumstances."

"I assure you it's not out of the goodness of my heart, Stryfe," said the woman in an ice cold tone, "I didn't brave a massive blackout to hear your whining. Toad failed. Get over it. You're lucky my associate is in need of the Mutant Liberation Front's services."

"Um…excuse me, but just who is your client and who the fuck are _you_ for that matter?" asked Vertigo.

The woman stepped into the dim light, revealing an ice cold face to go along with a very stunning figure. She was very nicely dressed for someone who just ventured into the sewer. She wore an expensive business dress with a blouse that flaunted her ample cleavage in ways that weren't very professional. She had perfectly shaped legs and tough face that was masked with great beauty. As far as she was concerned, this was a simple business transaction.

"My name is Cordilia Frost," she said to them, "I represent the interests of White Cell, a resourceful organization with a special interest in mutants. If you wish to share those resources, you'll listen to my offer."

* * *

 **Up next: Spirit Misguide**


	10. Issue 135: Spirit Misguide

**Issue #135  
Spirit Misguide**

* * *

 _The X-men have vowed to use their extraordinary powers to protect a world that hates and fears them. Yet there are many other mutants who would use their powers irresponsibly. It has led to social unrest, widespread bigotry, and all out terrorism. Adding to this list of challenges, the X-men have had to confront these issues without Professor Charles Xavier._

 _Yet X-men were able to ban together and thwart the Mutant Liberation Front. They planned to bring humanity to it's knees by unleashing an EMP that would cripple all major infrastructure. They came so close that it ended up costing the life of Polaris. This loss was in addition to the damage done to the southern United States. Millions could have been left without power or major utilities. Then Genosha stepped in, working out a deal that would prevent further chaos. It was a bold victory for the X-men, even if it was incomplete. The world is left to catch their breath while others are left to catch up._

 _Among those who fell behind, Rogue recently rejoined the X-men. With full control of her powers and a blossoming relationship with Remy Lebeau, her once chaotic life has stabilized. This hasn't stopped other issues from festering behind the scenes. Tension of a very personal nature continues to grow in unexpected places._

* * *

 **Nova Roma – Training Arena**

" _Prepare to face the wrath of Mars, night creature!"_ said a confident Nova Roman gladiator.

"Talking in your native tongue is hardly intimidating," said a less-than-threatened Kurt Wagner, "Also, zhe name is Nightcrawler. You'll respect it vhen I'm done vith you."

A well-armored man who stood at nearly twice the size of Kurt let out a war cry. Armed with a blunted sword and shield, he charged the young mutant with determined fury. In the culture of Nova Roma, gladiators were the equivalent of superstar athletes. Their ability to wound, maim, and subdue was legendary. Kurt, who was only armed with a simple blunted sword, showed no fear. If anything, he looked bored.

It was a feeling that grew more apparent over the past few months. Ever since the Legacy Virus, Kurt had been on edge. It wasn't just because he was still worried about Amanda. Living in the isolated luxury of Nova Roma just didn't feel right. Every day he received news about the conflicts affecting the outside world. He followed the many exploits of the Mutant Liberation Front and how the X-men defeated them. While he kept in touch, not being part of their struggle was getting to him. Recently, he drowned his sorrows in the gladiator training circuit.

" _FOR THE GLORY OF NOVA ROMA!"_ yelled the gladiator.

The angry Nova Roman relentlessly slashed and shoved his way into the waiting mutant. Kurt didn't flinch as he countered each slash, allowing the gladiator to push him back. He frustrated the oversized man, ducking and jumping over his attacks with his superhuman agility. The imposing man never lost focus, keeping up the furious pace of his strikes.

Kurt was trained by the Azazel to treat every battle as if it was their last. He wasn't supposed to be this bored. Even if this imposing man was merely an amateur, he was still fairly skilled. He just wasn't skilled enough to give Kurt a challenge.

"You're zhe fourth contender I've faced today," he said as he dodged the next three slashes, "Zhey made zhe same mistake you're making."

" _ERRRR! SUBMIT YOU SON OF A HARPIE!"_

"I'm still learning your language. I take it zhat vas an insult," said Kurt, now using his own wooden sword to block the attack, _"Very well, I'll put this in words you can understand. You need to do better."_

The gladiator was started upon hearing the young mutant speak in native Nova Roman. Even in his German accent, the message was clear. Kurt added to it by launching an attack of his own.

Using his agility once more, Kurt slipped under his opponent's sword and rolled to the side. As the gladiator turned around to block, Kurt went in low for another strike. He landed it right on the back of the knee, sending a sharp sting through the powerful man's leg. This kept him from moving around as quickly. It allowed Kurt to get in behind him, deliver a punishing blow to the back, and follow up with a strike to the head.

"Ungh!" he grunted.

"Now it's your turn to submit," said Kurt in an overly calm tone.

Since the man was so disoriented, it was a simple matter of slipping around again and striking his arm. This caused him to drop his sword, which in a Gladiator match was grounds for disqualification. Kurt kept him from retrieving it by stabbing him with the tip right in the sternum. Even through his armor, the man felt it. He fell back in defeat, getting the wind knocked out of him in the process. He was defeated, yet Kurt took little satisfaction in the victory.

"I didn't even have to use my teleportation powers," the German mutant, "Training used to be so rewarding. I almost wish our roles vere reversed."

"Hnn…" groaned the gladiator.

He clearly didn't listen or understand. It added to Kurt's frustration. Few could understand his predicament. It was a bad sign when training was his only solace. Nova Roma's famous markets, bath houses, and parties were of little appeal. How could they when the woman he loved was in a coma? Shaman and Margili worked on a daily basis to resolve her condition. Ever since Selene's defeat, there had been no progress.

Kurt sighed and tossed his wooden sword aside. Gladiators always refused help from the victors so he didn't bother offering a hand. He would have to find another opponent now. He had defeated nearly every amateur and a few professionals. As the training grew blander, his outlook wasn't as hopeful. He was so jaded from the monotony that he didn't realize Amanda's spirit appearing behind him.

" _Wow, even in spirit form I've never seen someone so indifferent to victory,"_ said the astral figure of Amanda Sefton.

"Guten tag to you too, Amanda," said Kurt flatly, "I take it Shaman has taken a break from zheir latest round of failed spells."

" _They're taking a break to give Illyana some training. I hope that's not disappointment in your voice."_

"Nein, I've grown used to the lack of progress. Your own indifference shows that you have as well."

" _Perhaps it has. That's not necessarily a good thing."_

"I never said it vas."

Kurt's demeanor remained stoic as he walked out of the training arena. Amanda's spirit followed him closely. She tried flying in front of him, but he kept on walking. He nearly walked right through her. It was one of the many frustrations of only being able to communicate in astral form. They couldn't embrace one another, make love to one another, or share a simple kiss. It bothered her as much as it did Kurt.

" _Come on, love. I hate seeing you like this. You look so…"_

"Distant? Jaded? Upset?" offered Kurt.

" _I was going to say bored, but now you've given me more reasons to worry,"_ said Amanda as she hovered next to him.

"I don't mean to concern you, liebe. I'm my own greatest frustration. After seeing zhe X-men defeat zhe Mutant Liberation Front, I realized something. Other zhan worrying about you, I'm doing nothing of value. Me being by your side is not making a difference."

" _I don't believe that. Not for a minute,"_ said Amanda strongly, _"Having you here has made all the difference. My spirit would be outshined by a candle if it weren't for you."_

"I feel like I should be doing more," mused Kurt.

" _You're doing plenty. It's not like we're completely cut off. Ever since Shaman taught me more about astral forms, I've entered your dreams on a regular basis. All that astral lovemaking has made a difference. I can feel it."_

"Not zhat I don't enjoy it, but it still doesn't change anything. You're no closer to vaking up from your coma. At zhe same time, I'm just vasting time in zhe lave of luxury while zhe X-men fight all zhese battles. I even heard zhat Rogue rejoined zhe team. I vas trained to fight. I vas taught to make a difference. Yet here I am, doing as much as I can vhile doing less zhan I should. It just feels…wrong."

Kurt kept on walking, feeling Amanda's presence close by with each step. She didn't offer an immediate response. He didn't expect her to give one. This was an issue before she was in her coma, him having all these skills yet not being able to utilize them. It was a major source of strain and it was only getting worse.

After a prolonged silence, Kurt stopped walking. He sighed and held his head low. This wasn't fair to Amanda. She had it way worse than him, yet he was the one complaining. Swallowing his frustrations, he turned to face his ghostly lover.

"I'm sorry for brooding, my love. I don't mean to…"

Kurt froze the moment he saw Amanda's ghostly form. Something was wrong. She was no longer in a clear form.

" _Kurt…feeling something…the Cheyarafirm…help me!"_

"Amanda! Amanda, vhat's happening?! You're breaking up!" he said with new urgency.

Kurt reached out to her, but as soon as he touched her astral form it dissolved. It faded so quickly that she literally disappeared in his arms. He had that sinking feeling again. Amanda was often the victim of forces beyond her control. This felt like something new.

"So much for being bored," said the German mutant groaned, "I'm coming, Amanda!"

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Kitchen**

Rogue was used to restless nights. For most of her life, she coped with never feeling fully rested. That was why she had a tendency to be late and fall behind. It fed her rebellious personality. So it was pretty jarring when she actually slept soundly on a regular basis.

All that restful sleep was for good reason. Since rejoining the institute, Rogue had been more at peace than she had in years. She was back to the rigors of training and class. It was challenging, but in a good way. She found such rigors more fulfilling. It also helped to have a lover in Remy to curl up with at the end of the day. Since her return, they skipped the awkward adjustment period and moved forward with their relationship. It made for many nights of passion that were just as fulfilling.

' _Damn, how am Ah ever gonna get used to this? A full night sleep, waking up in a good mood, and a steady dose of lovemaking does a girl well! Maybe Ah shouldn't get used to it. That way Ah don't jinx it.'_

It was early in the morning. Most were still sleeping and the sun was just coming up. Rogue, enjoying her newfound restfulness, decided to get up early and get a head start on class. She fell behind a great deal during her time away. She had a lot of catching up to do and it helped keep her busy.

Dressed in her green robe, she entered the kitchen with a tired yawn. She arrived to see Jean already sitting at the kitchen table in her own robe, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning Rogue," greeted Jean, "This is the fourth day in a row you've woken up early."

"You almost sound worried, sugah," laughed Rogue as she retrieved a coffee cup from the pantry.

"I'm not worried. I'm just not used to it," she said, "I remember a time where you wouldn't emerge from your room until after ten."

"Ah remember those times as well as you and Ah don't miss 'em. Ah've got a new outlook on life and Ah'm enjoying it."

"That mean you'll be in the market for a new codename? This new outlook doesn't seem very Rogue-ish," teased Jean.

"If you probe Remy's mind for last night's memories, you'll see why Rogue still works better than any other name," she said coyly.

Jean snickered at Rogue's tone. She underwent quite a transformation. There was a time when the two of them were at each others' throats. Now Rogue was friendly and more positive. Jean was certainly pleased with this new outlook. She could also tell in the way she was walking that there were other reasons for her good mood.

"Speaking of our favorite Cajun, you and Remy have settled into a nice _rhythm_ so-to-speak," said Jean as Rogue sat down next to her, "I notice your hair is a lot messier in the mornings and you've been alternating between which bedrooms you sleep in."

"If that's what you call a rhythm, then Ah guess we've done plenty of _settling_ ," she said, "Although Ah like to think of it as catching up. Remy and Ah had to jump through a lot of hoops to be together. First it was mah powers. Then it was Betsy. Then Ah had to up and leave. In terms of beatin' around the bush, we dang near killed it."

"I know how that can feel. I went through the same ordeal before getting together with Scott," said Jean, "But it was worth it. I'd do it all again if I had to."

"Same here, sugah!" said Rogue confidently, "In a ways, it was good that we couldn't touch each other at first. Don't get meh wrong. The lack of intimacy was frustrating as hell. But if we just jumped right into it, Ah don't think Remy and Ah would relate to one another like we do now."

"You had to take the hard way. Nine times out of ten, that's the right way," Jean pointed out.

"It's also a _lot_ more rewarding. It's like every kiss and every touch is that much more important. It doesn't just make for great sex. It makes everything more meaningful."

"That it does. It's good for us while making past conflicts less important."

"Yeah, about that…Ah don't think Ah ever fully apologized for giving you a hard time back then," said Rogue in a more serious tone.

"You don't need to. It's in the past," said Jean with a warm smile, "So long as you consider me a friend and not a rival, we're good. That and maybe a double date or two would make us even."

"Oh Ah don't think you'd be able to keep up with meh and Remy," teased Rogue.

"Hey, Scott's no pushover. He's had a new outlook as well. Especially since he's taken on his new role, he's a different man from the one you dated."

"Sounds to meh like you're pitching a challenge, Jean."

"Call it what you will. So long as we're both enjoying stable relationships, we might as well find ways to keep things interesting."

Rogue chuckled at Jean's remark. This was nice, being in a good mood and sharing it with a friend. She spent a lifetime rubbing people the wrong way with her personality. She still did to some extent, but she had friends who understood her. That's what made coming back to the Xavier Institute so rewarding.

The two women sat in a comfortable silence while Rogue sipped her coffee. This was going to take some getting used to, seeing Rogue in a good mood every morning. Jean certainly didn't mind adapting. She understood all too well what it was like to struggle with emotional baggage. The more they could leave behind, the better. She remembered the many issues that nearly drove her away. Some, she recalled, hadn't been resolved.

"While we're on the subject of challenges, have you found time to confront some of the _other_ issues you've been putting off?" asked Jean.

"Ah still got a lot of issues, sugah. You'll have to be more specific," said Rogue, still in good humor.

"One in particular comes to mind. It begins with M and rhymes with antique," she said in a more serious tone, "That same issue relates to another. This one begins with a W and rhymes with submarine."

"What's with the word games? Ah ain't even halfway done with mah coffee," said Rogue before taking a large gulp.

"If you're already dodging the question, then that means it's still an issue that's bothering you. A few nights in Remy's bed won't change that."

Rogue's good mood was soon sobered. Jean was killing her afterglow. Maybe she was more used to this new mindset than she thought. Her old habit of avoiding certain issues hadn't completely faded.

"You always this serious in the morning?" asked Rogue.

"I figure I would bring it up when you're in a good mood," said Jean, "Sorry if it's too soon."

"Don't apologize. You have every right to bring it up," she sighed, "Ah haven't talked about mah mama in quite some time. Ever since Ah found out that she and Logan had a _history_ , Ah've had a hard time just thinking about it."

"Imagine how _I_ feel. I dated Logan and then I find out he was serious with my friend's mother," added Jean, "A certain amount of awkwardness is to be expected."

"It ain't just awkward. For a while, I was just waiting for Mystique to barge in on meh and take control of mah life again. Then she finds out about Logan and she can't even face meh. The most she's done is send meh and Kurt notes through Logan."

"Have you sent any back?" asked Jean.

"What would Ah even say?" Rogue wondered as she stared distantly into her cup of coffee, "The truth changed her. She admits that. Ah'm just not sure what the truth changed her into and neither is she for that matter. She ain't ready to confront meh and Ah ain't ready to confront her."

Jean offered Rogue an understanding smile. Mystique was always a touchy subject. By admitting that she wasn't ready to confront her, it showed that she wasn't avoiding this issue. As the one who helped Logan uncover the truth about Mystique, Jean was somewhat responsible for Rogue's current predicament. So she offered her support.

"In cases like that, sometimes patience is the best approach," said Jean, "Especially with women like Mystique."

"Thanks for understanding," said Rogue, "Ah half-expected you to say Ah should go look for her."

"I have the support of a cosmic entity and even I'm not _that_ brave," she joked, "However, there are other ways of dealing with this issue. There's someone else you can confront and you can find him by staking out any bar within a five-mile radius."

"Ah ain't sure talking to Logan would be any easier," Rogue muttered, "How do you talk to a guy who used to sleep with your mama?"

"It's a lot deeper than that. I helped Logan uncover all those lurid details. You think it doesn't bother him either? He's been avoiding you as much as you've been avoiding him."

"That why he does his morning Danger Room session right when Ah get up?"

"It's one of the reasons and growing in importance with each passing day. I bring it up because Logan and I are still close friends. Now that you're back, this issue is only going to get more difficult. Logan usually comes to me when he's troubled. I think this is one issue where he should go to you."

Rogue thought about it. She was in an awkward position and there was only so much Jean could do with Logan. Sooner or later, they would have to sit down and have a long talk about Mystique. It wasn't going to be an easy conversation, but if Logan was going to be part of her mother's life then they had to address it.

Jean finished up her coffee and set aside the newspaper. She got up and walked towards the kitchen sink, leaving Rogue to mediate on this issue.

"I'm not saying you need to resolve it today. I'm just saying it should be in the back of your mind," said Jean as she washed out her coffee cup, "Logan will be grumpy from training all day and I won't be in a position to cheer him up. I have exams and Scott is visiting the Professor on Muir Island."

"Is there ever a good time to talk to Logan about touchy subjects?" grumbled Rogue.

"It's not easy, but once in a blue moon he is in a good mood. Later this week, he'll visit Laura at the Academy of Tomorrow. That usually has a way of mellowing him out. Maybe when he gets back, you corner him before he gets grumpy again."

"You want meh to corner Wolverine?" scoffed Rogue, "Ah'm pretty durable, but only to a point."

"I never said it wasn't risky," shrugged Jean, "Logan is _frustratingly_ dense. So if you want to get it out of the way, you'll have to confront him before he confronts you. It's a family matter. You shouldn't let those kinds of issues fester. Trust me on this."

Jean was serious when it came to family advice and Rogue didn't doubt her. Family issues had burdened her way too often. So long as she was in high spirits, it may be a good time to deal with this. Who knows when she would get another chance?

While Rogue was contemplating how she would talk to Logan, Jean put her dishes and a few left over from the previous night in the dishwasher. Like Rogue, she had a long day ahead of her. Just as she put away the final dish, the institute phone rang. Since Rogue was still deep in thought, Jean went to get it.

"If this is Mystique, I'll give you a warning," said Jean.

"Ah appreciate that, sugah," said Rogue with a smile.

Jean smiled back as she picked up the phone. This early in the morning, it couldn't be too catastrophic.

"Hello," she greeted, "Xavier Institute, Jean Grey speaking. How may I…"

Jean froze as soon as she heard the voice on the other end. Her expression quickly changed, which didn't go unnoticed by Rogue.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Hold on…no, the Professor isn't here. I doubt he's ever heard of the Cheyarafirm either…take it easy, Kurt! Just explain to me what happened!"

"Kurt!" exclaimed Rogue, "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Jean had to set the phone aside and turned towards Rogue, who looked worried for her brother and for good reason.

"Remember what I just said about family matters?" said Jean in a distressed tone, "Well if you wanted proof, you'll have plenty when you hear _this_."

* * *

 **Muir Island – Psychic Isolation Chamber**

A big part of being a good X-man was always being prepared. As Operations Commander, Scott Summers had to be more prepared than most. The others relied on him to be the strongest when the going got tough. They may have forgiven him if he wasn't as strong for this particular mission.

Muir Island was a very different place since the Proteus affair. The complex had been rebuilt and expanded. It was a lot more secure in addition to being better equipped. Moira MacTaggart and all the people that supported her housed some of the most advanced research on mutants. Now they were housing something even more precious and that was why Scott was here.

As Moira and Rahne escorted him through the complex, his emotions were mixed. Professor Charles Xavier had been contained here since he stepped down from the institute. He didn't talk to the media. He didn't issue any statements. He didn't even send the X-men any words of encouragement after they defeated the Mutant Liberation Front. In between his duties as Operations Commander, Scott took it upon himself to catch up with the Professor.

"So how has he been? Or is that the wrong question to ask?" said Scott as Moira led him through the lower wing of the facility.

"I wouldn't say it's wrong," said Rahne, "I'll only say it's a difficult question to answer."

"Well put, lass," said Moira in a saddened tone, "Medically speaking, he's getting better. The damage done by those pills is steadily healing. Our latest results show his damaged opiate receptors are mostly repaired."

"What about the non-medical issues?" asked Scott warily.

"That's…a bit harder to explain," said Moira, her voice getting a bit choked up.

"It's as hard as ye would expect for any addict," said Rahne, "Getting clean is a painful process. In the Professor's case, the pain is on a different level. When ye be the world's most powerful psychic, the brain and the mind don't always heal the same."

It didn't paint a very promising picture. Professor Xavier was like a father to him. The idea of him suffering was difficult to digest. The X-leader gathered every bit of will and strength as he approached the main door to the psychic isolation room.

This special section of Muir Island held many bad memories. This was the same area where Proteus had been contained. Forge had since modified it, making adjustments to accommodate Charles Xavier. The area itself was no bigger than mid-sized bedroom. The walls around it were extremely thick, containing every kind of psychic dampening technology in existence. It was probably the most psychically isolated place on the planet. It was also the only place where Xavier could heal his mind.

"As ye know, we installed a number of psychic dampeners," explained Moira as she entered the access code, "It may be a little…confined. We've tried to make him as comfortable as possible. His mind is a bit fragile so try not to induce any major strain."

"I'll be sure not to bring up politics," said Scott, "But he deserves to know what's been going on. I'd rather he hear it from me before he sees it on the news."

"Yer a brave man, Scott," said Rahne, "If it's all the same to ye, I would rather stay behind."

"I don't blame ye, lass," said Moira, who hesitated for a moment, "This has been so much harder than any of us imagined."

The door finally opened and Scott was led inside. Rahne held back, not even attempting to sneak a peak. If she had she would have seen a ghastly sight. Inside a dimly lit room with white walls, a twin bed, a table, and a TV there sat the sickly figure of Charles Xavier.

He was pale, even more so than the last time Scott visited. He looked thinner as well, an unfortunate side-effect of not being able to eat much. There was a bucket next to him, which appeared partially full. Scott didn't dare contemplate what was inside. The smell alone let him know that it wasn't pleasant. The Professor looked as tired as he did sick. There were dark circles under his eyes, hinting that he hadn't had much sleep. There was also a cold sweat covering his face, hinting at the pain he was enduring. When Xavier saw him, he managed a weak smile through the agony.

"Scott…I'm glad you could make it," he said in a raspy voice.

"Hello sir," said Scott, his emotions betraying his tone, "You look…"

"You don't need to say it," said Xavier with a touch of humor, "I…I know I've looked better. I'll do my best to make this bearable for both of us."

"I'd rather you not strain yourself, sir."

"I'll have to eventually. I might as well start now."

The Professor sounded a lot stronger than his appearance would indicate. He turned towards Moira and nodded, who respectfully stepped back so they could have some privacy. Scott then approached the small table next to his mentor's bed and sat down. An awkward silence followed. How was he supposed to begin? There was a lot they had to talk about and Xavier had only so much strength to work with.

"So tell me, Scott…how are the X-men?" the Professor asked, "I'm told they're holding up well. _Well_ being a relative term, of course."

"I'd say it's still appropriate," said Scott, "Classes are still going smoothly. We've been keeping up with our training. Everywhere in between, we still worry about you. It's hard to pretend everything is okay when you're over here suffering."

"It's not suffering. It's healing. And sometimes healing involves pain," said Xavier sadly.

"Pain is pain, no matter how you spin it."

"Sometimes it's necessary. I won't lie and say it's been easy. This is the longest time I've gone without reading the thoughts of another. As a telepath, that's akin to being a bird who cannot fly. It's still not as uncomfortable as the headaches, the nausea, or the chronic lack of sleep."

"I don't see how that makes it necessary," Scott pointed out.

"For my arrogance and deception, it's more than appropriate."

The Professor had to pause for a moment as another headache set in. His frail body ached from the damage he did to it. The pain pills he abused put him in more agony than they could ever relieve. Scott stood up and tried to support his mentor, helping him stay upright in his wheelchair.

"I'm sorry, sir. Maybe this isn't a good time after all," said Scott.

"No Scott…this will pass. It's part of my…treatment," said Xavier through a strained voice, "Due to the effects of the pills, I cannot take any additional pain killers. That means no morphine or methadone."

"Can you at least take an aspirin?" asked Scott, watching as his mentor's expression contorted with agony.

"No…I must do this cold turkey, thereby forcing my brain to fix itself. Moira and the doctors here have helped by applying a wide-range of treatments. My diet is highly regulated. Half of it is administer through a feeding tube. My blood is being filtered every six hours and Moira has implemented a few special telepathic procedures. It's slow, but it _is_ working."

"So why does it look like the pain is getting worse?"

"Because…it _has_ to get worse in order to gets better," said Xavier in a stronger tone, "This is how it must work. I'm at a critical point in this process. That's why I asked you to come. I _need_ to know what's going on with my X-men. That way I have more incentive to get through this."

There was desperation in his tone. No amount of pain was going to dissuade him. He wanted all the details, good and bad, that he could handle. His X-men were still very important to him. As the one who led the X-men, it was only fitting that Scott carry this out.

"Okay," he said to his mentor, "I'll tell you as much as you can handle. A lot has happened recently so it may take a while."

"I have plenty of time," said Xavier with a smile, "Thank you, Scott."

"You can thank me by coming back to the X-men healthy," said the X-leader, "There are any number of reasons, but one of the most recent is Rogue."

"Rogue? What about her? I hear she was still on sabbatical in District X."

"It's a long story, Professor. Since it relates to a lot of other issues, I'll start from the beginning. If your head starts hurting at some point, let me know. It's gotten pretty complicated and it'll probably get worse before I even finish."

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Foyer**

' _God damn this shit! I can't believe I'm even thinking about going through with this. I should at least have ten beers in me before I even try.'_

Logan was more restless than usual. He had a new mission and for once it didn't involve digging his claws into anyone. He spent the last three hours tearing up the Danger Room. That was supposed to prepare him for this. So far, it hadn't made much difference.

' _You picked a hell of a time to come back, Rogue. I know everybody else is glad to see you. The Cajun sure enjoys steady sex you've been giving him. None of them have to pull you aside and talk about how they used to bump uglies with your mother. She'll probably strangle me if she finds out I'm still bumping uglies with her on a less serious basis. She kept her distance after I told her about Mystique being Rose. I was more than happy to give it to her while she was busting heads in District X. Now that she's back, something's gotta give. If you won't come to me, then I'll have to go to you.'_

The feral mutant dreaded the upcoming conversation. He just finished his final Danger Room session. Hank insisted that there was nothing left for him to destroy until repairs were made. It was too bad because this was hardly an appropriate time. It was still early in the morning. Most of the runts were on their way to morning classes. Rogue was either sleeping in or already there. He decided not to wait. He was going to confront her even if he had to pin her down.

He restlessly entered the foyer. He planned on checking upstairs first. Rogue was usually getting ready for class or running late by this time. He might as well catch her before she had a chance to avoid him. As he reached the steps, Remy and Piotr were on their way down.

"Don't you look chipper," commented Remy, "What's the matter, Wolverine? Didn't bust up the Danger Room enough?"

"Shut up, Cajun. Where's Rogue?" asked Logan in a harsh tone, "You reek of her scent from all the humping. I'm guessing you know where she is."

"Maybe Remy does. Maybe he don't," he shrugged innocently, "Or maybe she ran off and told Remy not to tell anybody."

"Quit being a prick! That's Cyke's job!" barked Logan, "You gonna tell me or not?"

"Sorry Logan, but Remy ain't about to test a pretty femme's trust. Especially when that femme be strong enough to snap Remy's spine with her pinkie."

Logan muttered a string of curses. The Cajun was keeping something from him. Rogue must have already talked to him about this. He wasn't going to do anything to get on her bad side. Now that he was sleeping with her, Remy had too much incentive to keep her secrets. It left Logan back at square one.

"Before you give me that same look, I assure you I do not know where Rogue is either," said Piotr in more serious tone, "All I know is that she's not here and neither is Jean."

"Well that's just _peachy_ ," said Logan dryly, "Guess that means I can't coax Jeannie into finding her with Cerebrum."

"Why you so eager to find her anyways?" asked Remy, although he already had a pretty good idea.

"You're boning her. You should already know," said the feral mutant as he barged past the two men, "I gotta make a few phone calls. If you do see her, tell her we need to talk and I'll hunt her down if I have to."

Logan stormed off angrily, leaving Remy and Piotr more than a little perplexed. It wasn't unusual seeing Logan in a bad mood. In fact, it was more unusual to see him in a _good_ mood. It was a lot more pronounced when something was bothering him. He usually didn't settle down until he confronted it. It gave Remy reasons to be concerned.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about, Remy?" asked Piotr.

"You better off not knowing, Pete," sighed the Cajun, "This be one of those issues that's gotta resolve themselves. No matter how messed up they be."

* * *

 **Nova Roma – Mystical Research Chamber**

"Kurt, Ah'm your sister and Ah love you. But what the hell have you gotten us into?" said a confused and outraged Rogue.

"You know, I said the exact same thing when he asked me to help out," said an equally bemused Illyana Rasputin.

"And to think, I gave up a nice relaxing exam for this," said Phoenix, who was struggling to keep up a telekinetic barrier.

Nightcrawler shared in the frustration of the two X-women. He hoped to not bring them into this conflict, but he had no choice. This situation with Amanda devolved quicker than he expected.

Shortly after Phoenix got the call, she and Rogue changed into their X-men uniforms. Illyana arrive shortly after via teleportation and transported them directly to Nova Roma. When they arrived, they were met with a frantic Nightcrawler. He led them directly to a special area in the lower levels of the Curia. This area was set up shortly after the Selene affair. Now that Nova Roma had lost much of its mystic potential, the senate put new resources into researching magic. Margali and Shaman were entrusted with much of the responsibilities. It also allowed them to work on the comatose Amanda Sefton. If these results were any indication, progress was slow if not regressing.

The whole research area was laid out in a way similar to Beast's lab. Instead of high tech components, there were mystical artifacts and stacks of books under the cold fluorescent lights. At the far end of the room was a special glass chamber with a series of Latin engravings. This was where Amanda had been placed after the Selene incident. Nightcrawler said it was supposed to keep her body strong while they sought to wake her. Their latest attempt backfired in a way that released a new danger.

"YOU FOOLISH HUMANS HAVE COMMITTED A GRAVE ATROCITY! THIS GIRL'S FATE WAS SEALED LONG AGO! BY OPPOSING IT, YOU UNDERMINE THE PROPER ORDER! YOU DO NOT DEFY THAT WHICH IS RIGHT! AS SUCH, WE MUST TAKE THIS GIRL TO OUR REALM!"

"How the heck is kidnapping some poor girl right again?" wondered Rogue.

"Don't bother arguing vith zhem, Rogue. Zhey von't listen. Zhey never listen," said Nightcrawler grimly.

These booming words came from the source of this chaos. The whole room had been inundated with a dark, purplish mist. This mist was relentlessly pushing anything and anyone away from Amanda's chamber. Margali and Shaman had already been swept up and were pinned firmly against the back wall. Phoenix put up a telekinetic bubble to protect them from the same fate. It was all coming from a glowing portal that formed on the wall behind Amanda's chamber. From that portal, a dozen ominous beings emerged.

They were humanoid in appearance, standing at over six feet tall with distinct angel-like wings on their back. However, their skin was anything but human. It was dark blue with these mysterious bulging veins covering their neck and coursing throughout their bodies. These veins formed a series of intricate patterns with mystical symbolism. It radiated with power, which seemed to be fueling the magic that had filled the room. This same magic restrained Margali and Shaman against the far wall so they couldn't help. These devious creatures were powerful, testing even Phoenix's cosmic potential. Nightcrawler knew all too well the extent of that power.

"Zhese creatures that are trying to take Amanda from us are Cheyarafim," Nightcrawler explained while hiding behind Phoenix's telekinetic bubble.

"Ungh! Sounds like a New Age rock band," commented Phoenix, who was struggling to hold off their power, "I take it these guys are powerful."

"You vould be correct, Phoenix," said Nightcrawler anxiously, "Zhey are an ancient race of beings from zhe same realm my father is from. As you've probably figured out, zhey are bit _overzealous_!"

"They tried to cut my head off just for asking a question!" said Illyana, "There are old associates of my brother's that are more reasonable!"

"Zhat's because zhe Cheyarafim are set in their vays. Everything is either right or wrong. Zhere is _nothing_ in between. Zhey vere so convinced zhat my father's people were wrong to interfere in human affairs zhat zhey fought a great war! It vas a war my father helped win. As you can imagine, zhey aren't very happy to see me!"

"That still doesn't explain why they want your girlfriend!" said Rogue.

"After Selene unlocked her potential, her fate vas sealed," he went on, "She's destined to unleash zhe great power zhat her family has been protecting. Vhen zhey found out zhat ve were trying to change it, zhey took action! My father's people banished zhem to a remote part of his realm so zhey are taking a great risk by coming here! Zhey vill not leave until zhey do vhat zhey think is right!"

"Which is why you must stop them!" yelled Margali, who was still trapped on the far end of the room.

"SILENCE!" yelled one of the Cheyarafim, "YOU'RE MORAL AMBIGUITY HAS DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE TO BOTH OUR REALMS! WE WILL NOT ALLOW THAT WHICH IS WRONG TO RISK FURTHER DESTRUCTION!"

Nightcrawler's father had some colorful enemies to say the least. These Cheyarafim were determined in a disturbing way. They all gathered around Amanda's chamber. They were using these strange glowing swords to damage the structure. The mystical text around it was glowing, creating a shield of sorts that prevented them from reaching Amanda. That shield was weakening with each blow. Something had to be done.

"Ah'm sick of playing defense! We need to take the fight to them!" said Rogue in a determined tone.

"We can't as long as we're stuck behind this mystical wind tunnel!" grunted Phoenix.

"I can try and do a counter-spell!" suggested Illyana, "Although it may be a few levels above my skills."

"Do vhat you must," said Nightcrawler, "Rogue and I vill buy time! Are you up for it, mien sister?"

"Always, little brother!" replied Rogue.

Nightcrawler grasped his sister's shoulder and teleported her out from behind Phoenix's protective bubble. Seconds later, they appeared right in front of Amanda's chamber. The Cheyarafim were startled. Their spell was supposed to keep the humans away from them while they retrieved the girl. In this moment of vulnerability, Rogue laid into them with a couple of devastating haymakers. Two of Cheyarafim dropped their glowing swords, which Nightcrawler retrieved.

"If you creatures believe saving my love is wrong, zhen my father vas right to vanquish you!" said Nightcrawler as he clenched the two swords.

"YOUR SOUL IS DAMNED, SON OF AZAZEL! THE WRONGS OF THE NEYAPHEM SHALL BE RIGHTED!" yelled one of the larger Cheyarafim.

While Nightcrawler and Rogue took the fight to these zealous creatures, Phoenix was left to protect Illyana from the mystical onslaught. She still felt like she was in the middle of the tornado. The room continued to swirl this glowing purplse mist. Only the areas around Amanda were clear. It was relentlessly pushing her back, forcing her to tap more cosmic power.

" _ **This energy…it is not like anything I have dealt with before. It's not even from this universe!"**_

"Add more cosmic force if you need to!" grunted Phoenix, "If Nightcrawler could have teleported us behind this thing, why did he only take Rogue?"

"Because this very attack is part of what's keeping them in our realm," said Illyana, her mystical knowledge kicking in, "Someone has to stay behind and defeat this spell. Doing so will send the Cheyarafim back through the portal."

"By someone, I assume that means you!" said Phoenix through the strain.

"They already subdued Shaman and Margali. They knew they were capable of stopping this attack before it started," reasoned Illyana, "They did not see fit to subdue me. I'm just a student!"

"So prove them wrong! Do what you have to do and send these overgrown chickens back where they came from!"

Phoenix solidified her telekinetic barrier, using the cosmic flames of the Phoenix Force to reinforce it. This gave Illyana Rasputin room to work. Margali and Shaman could not guide her through this. They were trapped in mystical restraints so strong that they could never hope to break them in time. This was her first major test as a student of the mystic arts. She had to pass.

' _This is my chance. For so long, I relied on my brother and my teachers to protect me. I cannot hide behind their protection forever. Piotr, if you were here I know you would already be yelling at me to run away. I cannot run anymore. I must use my gifts as you have used yours.'_

Closing her eyes, Illyana began channeling the mystical energy that now filled the room. Soon, her hands started glowing and so did her eyes. She had to utilize every lesson she ever learned from Shaman and Margali. They were counting on her and so was Amanda.

For the moment, the Cheyarafim's magic kept them free from most interference. The only ones who dared oppose them were Rogue and Nightcrawler. They fought in a somewhat confined space. Their main strategy was to prevent them from getting to Amanda's chamber. It was feeble strategy, seeing as how it assumed that Illyana would be able to break their spell.

"You are strong for a human! Such strength is useless when we can heal from all Earthly ailments!" said one of the Cheyarafim, who was rubbing his head from Rogue's blow.

"That included a cracked skull?" questioned Rogue, "Why don't we find out?"

The Cheyarafim had been surprised by Rogue's enhanced strength at first. They were quickly adapting, working out a new strategy to subdue her. Five Cheyarafim surrounded her. A couple of them already endured a few punishing uppercuts from her and preferred to not heal from them again. So they kept their distance, using their swords to stab and slash at her. This kept them just out of range from her blows. While her durable form kept the swords from vanquishing her, their mystical properties added some extra sting.

"Ack! Damn it! What am Ah, a kabob?" grunted Rogue as she was poked in the back and cut across the face.

"Feel the pain of that which is _wrong_!" yelled a Cheyarafim that managed to slash her across the face.

"Ha! It doesn't hurt as much as _this_ will!"

When the next Cheyarafim tried to stab her, Rogue grabbed him by the arm and threw him back like a rag doll. The creature was surprised by this sudden tug, but not as surprised as the two other Cheyarafim that Rogue threw him into. The impact sent them tumbling back towards the portal. For the rest of these creatures, Rogue took to the air and lunged with a devastating right cross.

"Argh!" the creature yelled out.

"Even if it's wrong, it feels so good!" grinned Rogue.

The remaining Cheyarafim had to take to the air as well to attack. Since the ceilings weren't very high, they didn't have much room to work with. It still allowed Rogue to avoid being cornered again. She led the three angelic creatures away from Amanda's chamber. This allowed Nightcrawler to better defend his girlfriend.

Armed with his two glowing swords, the German mutant stared down four determined Cheyarafim. They were as big as the gladiators he had been training against earlier. Hopefully they went down just as easily.

"Every breath you take is an insult to our people!" spat one of the Cheyarafim, "Azazel's kind have left our realm in ruin! To allow him and his seed another moment of life is the most egregious of wrongs!"

"Zhat's zhe problem vith you Cheyarafim. Always thinking in terms of right and wrong," grunted Nightcrawler as he countered the incoming attack, "My father vas no angel, but at least he had reasons for doing what he did!"

"Reason is just another excuse!" yelled another Cheyarafim that tried to stab the young mutant right in the back.

Nightcrawler teleported away from the attack, appearing behind the creature and using his swords to cut his wings off. This blow left the winged being in a great deal of pain.

"Arrrgggggghhhhhhh!"

"Zhat's something else I learned from my father," grinned Nightcrawler, "He told me all about your kind. Beyond losing much of your power when your wings are severed, he said you vere hopelessly deluded. You started zhat war zhat devastated your realm. You start _every_ conflict because you feel you're so right. Zhe burden is always on zhe others you hurt to finish it!"

"DIIIIEEEEE DEMON SEED!"

Driven by irrational rage, the two remaining Cheyarafim simultaneously attacked Nightcrawler. The nimble mutant demonstrated his sword-skills, deflected and dodging each attack. They tried to push him back towards the swirling mist. Nightcrawler made sure that didn't happen. When he got close, he teleported behind them again. In the process he badly wounded the left wing of another Cheyarafim. The other two tried to kick him back. So he ended up teleporting again, appearing to the left of one of them and effectively cutting off another wing. It wasn't long before the determined creatures showed signs of panic.

"The son of Azazel can wait. Get to the cursed one!" yelled the Cheyarafim who lost one of his wings.

"Leave it to me!" said the wounded creature that lost both his wings.

Nightcrawler was still busy fighting off two armed Cheyarafim. They shoved him back, pressing their glowing swords against his. This way he couldn't teleport without taking them with him. The wingless Cheyarafim used this window to run full speed towards Amanda's chamber. He picked up a discarded sword along the way and used it to chip away at the weakened mystical defenses.

"Rogue! Zhey're making a break for it!" yelled Nightcrawler.

"Ah seem him!" said Rogue, who was still hovering in mid-air.

One of the more muscular Cheyarafim tried to sneak up behind her. When he went to grab her, she countered by grasping his shoulder and throwing him as hard as she could into the last Cheyarafim in front of her. They tumbled to the ground, leaving them stunned. Before they could get up and counter, Rogue flew full speed at the de-winged Cheyarafim hacking away at Amanda's chamber.

At this point, the mystical shielding that protected and nourished Amanda's body was fading fast. The Latin inscriptions that covered the container were damaged by the Cheyarafim's glowing swords.

"I almost have her!" the Cheyarafim announced as he raised his sword one last time, "This vile beast shall wrong no one else!"

The creature was about to strike the container one last time. Suddenly, a disembodied spirit shot out from within. It was the spirit of Amanda Sefton. As she appeared before the wounded creature, she flew right into him.

" _No! You bird-brained fools don't know what you're doing!"_ she exclaimed.

"Ahhhhhhh! The cursed one has me!" the Cheyarafim lamented.

As Amanda's spirit clashed with his, the creature stumbled back from the container. He ended up stumbling right into Rogue, who arrived in time to slug the Cheyarafim so hard that he was knocked flat on his face.

"Not so angelic anymore, are ya?" commented Rogue.

" _Nice shot, Rogue. But it may be too late!"_ said Amanda as she looked at her comatose form, _"The magic box that's keeping me alive is losing its magic! If it opens up, I'll be sucked into their realm!"_

"Then Ah'll just have to fly you outta here! If these buzzards know what's good for them, they won't follow meh!"

" _Rogue wait!"_

Unfortunately, she was already making her move. Rogue reached for the container, passing right through Amanda's spirit in the process. The yellowish aura was still flickering. When Rogue grabbed it, the Latin inscriptions erupted in a burst of bright sparks. It hit Rogue with an unexpected shock.

"Auuugghhhh!" she cried out.

"Rogue!" shouted Nightcrawler, who was stuck battling two pesky Cheyarafim.

"It appears the harlot has done the right thing for once!" said one of the creatures.

"The cursed one is ours!" said the other triumphantly.

Nightcrawler watched with horror as his sister was knocked back over teen feet from the container. In the process, the mystical chamber housing Amanda's body burst open. Her disembodied spirit quickly faded and was absorbed back into her comatose body.

" _Kurt…mom…help!"_ she cried out before disappearing in ghostly mist.

"Amanda!" exclaimed Margali, who could only watch from across the room.

The mystical seal broken, Amanda's body was pulled out of the container. The swirling blue mist formed a large clawed hand that grasped the unmoving figure firmly. With this ghostly grip, the large hand pulled Amanda towards the portal.

The Cheyarafim were close to fulfilling their twisted sense of righteousness. Nightcrawler watched intently while using his two swords to push back against the winged monstrosities bearing down against him. They knew they had to hold him for just a few more moments. With Margali looking on and Rogue too dazed to assist, Nightcrawler summoned every last ounce of his strength.

"No…I vill not fail her!" he grunted.

"You already have, son of Azazel," said one of the Cheyarafim bearing down on him.

"I…I can't. I…made her…a promise."

In a show of strength that surprised the two winged creatures, Nightcrawler shoved them back. Before they could slash at him again with their swords, he teleported above them and did a nimble split kick. This delivered a stinging blow to the head that dazed the two creatures, allowing the young mutant to focus on his girlfriend. She was almost at the portal. He saw only one chance to save her.

"I'm coming, Amanda!" exclaimed Nightcrawler.

"Somebody stop him!" yelled the Cheyarafim that just got kicked in the head.

A couple of winged creatures ran after them. They were tackled to the ground by Rogue, who recovered from her earlier shock. She grabbed them by the legs and pulled, causing them to fall flat on their faces.

"Oh no ya don't!" she taunted, "Go on, little brother! Save your girl!"

Nightcrawler appeared within ten feet of the glowing portal. Since it took up an entire wall, it radiated with intense energy. It was like being at the mouth of a giant vacuum cleaner. Even with his agility, it was hard to keep his balance. Despite this, he managed to appear just before Amanda was sucked in. As she was dragged past him, he grabbed her by her arms with her feet mere inches of the portal. It seemed to glow brighter as she drew near.

"Let…her…go!" demanded Nightcrawler.

"Quit resisting that which is right! She needs to be in our realm! That is her fate!" yelled the other Cheyarafim he kicked.

Nightcrawler ignored their ramblings. The glowing hand had a firm grip on Amanda. It was slowly dragging her in. He tried to get better footing, but found himself being dragged as well. He watched in horror as part of Amanda's feet were pulled into the portal. This caused a wave of yellowish sparks to shoot out. The energy was intense, but he refused to let her go.

Time was running out. Phoenix saw Nightcrawler's hope literally slipping away. She was still stuck behind the swirling mist, protecting Illyana so she could fight this magic with some of her own. She had been chanting for what seemed like a lifetime. Keeping up this telekinetic barrier was too much of a strain. Her face tensed as she tried desperately to hold back these powerful forces.

' _ **It's too much, Jean! I must summon more power! It's the only way we can stop this!'**_

' _No Phoenix! Not yet! Too much power will create more problems than it solves!'_

' _ **But…'**_

' _Trust me. There's a time and a place for power like that. This isn't one of them…not yet anyways.'_

The Phoenix Force was aching to grow. Phoenix refused to allow this. Through the strain, she turned back towards Illyana.

"Not to pressure you, Illyana! But we could use some magic of our own here!" she urged.

"Hold on…I feel something," said Illyana, now no longer chanting, "I…I'm not sure I did the spell correctly, but it's definitely working!"

"It doesn't matter if the spell is done correctly, Illyana. Magic is only as strong as the spirit that channels it," said Shaman, still unable to break free from his mystical restraints, "Focus until the powers is _yours_. Then unleash it!"

Illyana clenched her fists, pulling in more of this mysterious power. Her body was glowing in a bright yellow halo. Within both fists, two powerful balls of mystical energy formed. Through labored breaths, she pushed her strength in ways that would have made her big brother proud. She pushed it until sparks started erupting around her body. When the time finally came, she unleashed the power.

"This…ends…NOW!" she cried out.

With those determined words, the yellow sparks shot out from Illyana's hands. These sparks engulfed and redirected the swirling mist. Within seconds, it overtook the entire room. The purple haze that had kept them from reaching Amanda turned yellow. In the process Margali and Shaman were released. Phoenix was able to let down her telekinetic barrier as well. The Cheyarafim mystical edge was fading.

"It's working!" said Margali with a sigh of relief.

"Hurry! We must get to Amanda!" said Phoenix, who was finally able to rest her mind.

"We don't have to," said Shaman cryptically.

Shaman knew enough about magic to know what would happen next. Illyana's yellowish energy didn't stop at containing the mist. It continued to swirl, gathering at the other end of the room around the Cheyarafim. From there, it started flowing back into the portal. As a result, the gateway shifted colors. It started pulsating erratically, causing a new wave of mystic bolts to shoot out.

"The portal!" exclaimed one of the Cheyarafim.

"What have you immortal creatures done!"

As the portal continued pulsing, the glowing hand let go of Amanda. By then her body was already halfway inside the portal. This meant Nightcrawler still had to pull her out. The Cheyarafim's realm wasn't giving her up without a fight.

"I've got you, liebe!" he told her.

"Kurt, you must get back!" cried Margali as she ran over, "Hurry before…"

But her fears had already begun. As more of Illyana's yellowish energy swirled around the portal, it caused another major shift. This time the mist gathered around the Cheyarafim, forming claw-like hands that captured every one of them before they had a chance to fly away. Then like dogs on a leash, they were pulled back into the portal.

"This is wrong. It's all so _very_ wrong," said one of the struggling Cheyarafim.

"What's happening to them?" wondered Phoenix as she caught up with Rogue.

"The Cheyarafim cannot stay in our realm. They are still anchored to their own," explained Shaman, "Illyana's spell cut the lifeline that was keeping them here."

"So recess is over. They're getting corralled like cattle," surmised Rogue as she rose up, "What about Kurt and Amanda?"

"I'm afraid that's where my mystical knowledge ends," said Shaman grimly.

One-by-one, the Cheyarafim were sucked into the portal. They struggled with all their might, but it was no use. Right or wrong, this battle was over.

"YOU ARROGANT FOOL!" yelled one of the winged creatures as he disappeared into the portal.

"THAT GIRL WILL BE THE END OF US ALL!" yelled another.

"YOUR FATHER MADE A MISTAKE! NOW WE'LL ALL PAY FOR IT!" said the last remaining creature.

These warnings echoed with Nightcrawler. Their sentiment was not lost on him. His father never told him all the details of his mission in this realm. The Cheyarafim may have been right on some levels. That didn't make him any less determined.

Once the last Cheyarafim passed through the portal, it started closing. All the yellowish energy emanating from Illyana was forcing it shut. Amanda still wasn't fully out yet. Powerful mystic sparks kept flashing around him. Nightcrawler pulled harder, trying to get her out before it completely closed.

"Get out of there, Kurt! You need to teleport!" yelled Margali as she ran towards them.

"I'm…trying!" grunted the German mutant.

"Hang on, little brother! Ah'll pull you out!" said Rogue.

Following close behind Margali, Rogue soared towards her brother. The portal was almost closed. It threatened to cut Amanda off and probably Nightcrawler as well. They ran in as fast as they could. Then they were forced to stop by another burst of mystic bolts. This time, they did more than just light up the room.

Still clinging to Amanda, Nightcrawler felt the mysterious energy sparks swirl around them. It was as if they were drawn to his form. He kept trying to teleport, closing his eyes and concentrating hard. It was like having a massive weight on his back. As the portal was just about to close, the yellowish mist completely engulfed him and Amanda. In a loud 'bamf' they disappeared from the room.

"KURT!" exclaimed Rogue.

"AMANDA!" cried Margali.

For a moment, a great dread set in. The portal finally closed and the rest of the yellowish mist faded. The Cheyarafim were gone, but so were Nightcrawler and Amanda. It wasn't clear if they were sucked into the portal or transported to some other nether realm.

"What…what happened?" said Illyana anxiously as she, Phoenix, and Shaman caught up.

"They're gone," said Rogue through a strained voice.

"No, that can't be all there is to it!" said Phoenix, doing a quick psychic scan, "I can still sense traces of their minds."

"Only _traces_?" exclaimed Rogue.

"Calm down, Rogue. We're dealing with magic here," Phoenix reminded her, "As Beast would say, there's _always_ more to it."

"She's right," said Shaman as he investigated the area where the portal had closed, "Kurt and Amanda were not pulled in. The reaction would have been much more violent."

"How do you know?" demanded Rogue.

"He's right," said Margali as she started processing what just happened, "If Amanda was gone, I would have felt something. We're all in once piece so that means she and Kurt are somewhere else."

"But where could they be?" asked Illyana, "I'm not entirely sure what I did with my spell. They could be anywhere!"

Rogue was still anxious. Phoenix had to come over and support her. She trusted Margali and Shaman's expertise. If they said Kurt and Amanda were still out there, then she was inclined to believe them. There were still plenty of reasons to worry. Finding Nightcrawler and Amanda could prove every bit as difficult as beating the Cheyarafim.

While Margali and Shaman were still investigating the scene, Rogue's X-men communicator went off. Jean's soon followed. Startled, the two X-women checked the call. When they saw the name on the display, their eyes widened.

"Could it be?" wondered Phoenix.

"Only one way to find out!" said Rogue.

With renewed strength, Rogue activated her communicator and barked into the receiver.

"Damn it, Kurt! Where the hell are ya?"

* * *

 **Eiffel Tower – Paris**

Kurt Wagner was used to bizarre twists of luck. Being the son of Azazel and being immersed in a world of magic had that affect on someone. This was one of those rare occasions where he was genuinely surprised. It was akin to a brilliant stroke of luck and a practical joke gone horribly wrong.

"Take it easy, Rogue. I'm okay. So is Amanda," he said into his communicator.

" _You said you just appeared on top of the Eiffel Tower! How is that okay?"_ said Rogue's enraged voice on the other side.

"Vell…Amanda always vanted to see Paris," said Kurt with a somewhat humored tone.

" _Dang it, Kurt! Be serious! We're sending Illyana over. We got a lot to talk about."_

Kurt was still in a daze. He almost didn't want to face Rogue because she sounded pretty upset. He couldn't blame her. The last thing he remembered was feeling the portal close around him. It felt like he and Amanda were going to get crushed. Then somehow, he managed to teleport them out just in time. He didn't intend to appear on top of the Eiffel Tower with Amanda in his arms. As soon as he appeared, he had to smile awkwardly for a few tourists looking up from the observation deck. Something strange had happened and it clearly had a lasting effect on him.

While holding onto Amanda's unconscious form, Kurt noticed that his hands were still sparking with yellowish energy. It left a strange tingle throughout his body. It was different from the feeling he usually got when he teleported. This was more intense, as if he had just discovered a new muscle and was learning to flex it. He wasn't skilled in the mystic arts, but he knew enough about magic to recognize the signs. As the sparks faded, he realized what was going on.

"Actually, I'd rather you not send Illyana," said Kurt into his communicator.

" _This ain't time for a vacation, Kurt! We need you back in Nova Roma right now!"_

"I know. And I'll be zhere," he assured her, "I just von't be needing Illyana's assistance. Tell zhe others to stand back for a moment and you'll see vhat I mean."

* * *

 **Muir Island – Psychic Isolation Chamber**

Professor Charles Xavier was proud of his X-men for many reasons. Time and again, they proved their worth in ways that exceeded his expectations. His concern for them was always on his mind, no matter how sick he was. So when he heard from Scott how the X-men triumphed over the Mutant Liberation Front, his pride in them overshadowed whatever pain he was in.

"So you convinced Wanda to let the X-men oversee the withdrawal of international forces," Xavier summarized, "Despite the devastating loss of her sister, she trusts the X-men to carry out her decision. Moreover, she's willing to make the decisions that avoid further conflict when it would be easy for her sorrows to cloud her judgment."

"I wouldn't give her _too_ much credit," said Scott, "Wanda is too logical to use it as an excuse to lash out. Pietro probably does enough of that for both of them."

"She still deserves plenty for being reasonable. I imagine it can't be easy for her," he said, still saddened by what happened to Lorna, "I'm interested to see where she takes this new deal. Utilizing advanced Shi'ar technology always comes with risks."

The Professor never failed when it came to understatement. Just talking about this issue was enough to overwhelm Scott. Now that he was the one dealing with this, it weighed on him heavily.

It wasn't the only issue he dealt with as Operation Commander. For the past hour or so, he went over the X-men's many recent tribulations. He told the Professor about the debacle with Mojovision. He then told him about Madison Jefferies and how he led to the showdown with the Mutant Liberation Front. Somewhere along the way, Rogue got involved with her new friend Domino. She uncovered the secret dealings of the CIA, the GRSO unit, and Henry Gyrich. All this came in addition to the smaller issues like Rogue returning, Logan dealing with the revelations about Mystique, Ororo's growing closeness to James Proudstar, and Warren's ongoing ailments. It was a lot to take in. Some of it eased Xavier's concerns while creating new ones.

"I don't know if she has an endgame…yet. Between this and the public backlash from Mojovision, I'd say human/mutant relations are mixed," sighed the X-leader, "For the moment, it's pure leverage. Beast said this alien reactor is advanced enough to power the whole Western Hemisphere. She hasn't taken it that far just yet. She's basically exporting these handheld batteries that receive power from the main plant. It helped get the electricity back online after the Mutant Liberation Front took it out."

"I assumed that helped ease the blow on mutant relations."

"Not as much as we would like," said Scott, "Granted, the people were happy to get the power back in less than twelve hours. It saved a lot of lives and spared a lot more damage. It hasn't made the public any less cynical. They see it a PR stunt that boarders blackmail."

"And you agree with this?"

"To a point," he conceded, "Wanda isn't sharing this technology for charity. She's already started exporting it all over the world. In exchange for cheap, abundant electricity, she's convinced major governments to crack down on anti-mutant policies. It seems like a fair trade, but at the same time it puts Wanda in a position to abuse this new power."

"The X-men won't allow that to happen. I'm sure of it," said Xavier confidently.

His encouragement was reassuring. The Professor's ailments hadn't stemmed his faith in people. Scott always admired that. It was difficult for him to share because he was the one dealing with these issues now. He wasn't the same visionary as his mentor. That was beneficial in some areas and detrimental in others.

"I hope you're right, sir," said Scott distantly, "I wish I could be as optimistic as you. Now that I'm the one juggling all these issues, I can't help but be a little overwhelmed at times."

"I know the feeling. It's a challenge in every possible respect," said Xavier, offering his student a reassuring smile.

"A challenge that's damn near impossible at times," he added, "Dealing with Wanda is hard enough. Getting General Grimshaw and the President to go along with it has been a test in patience."

"Yes, I know how difficult they are to deal with. That's one duty I honestly don't miss."

"I don't blame you. I sat down with the President and his advisors. They told me all about how they were working on this bold new mutant initiative behind everyone's back. I say it's _bold_ because it involved using Bastion and stolen Genoshan technology."

"I remember you telling me about that. Were you ever able to figure out what happened with Bastion or the men behind it?"

"I asked Warren to look into that, even though he's been slowed by that _condition_ I told you about."

"I hope he doesn't allow it to get serious like I did. From what you tell me, Betsy has kept him from losing focus."

"Among other things," added Scott, "She was the one that helped him look into this. Bastion was under his company's supervision. We're still trying to figure out how he ended up with the CIA. The guys who used him, Henry Peter Gyrich and General Kincaid…they're trouble. From what Grimshaw told me about them, they're in the same league as William Stryker or Graydon Creed."

"Then there's a good chance you'll face them again. I hope to be ready when that time comes," said the Professor.

"You're not the only one. Beast and Storm have been organizing new training regiments in between classes. The focus now isn't so much on renegade mutants as it is potential weapons that humanity can throw at us."

"Do you agree with that?"

"I think it's necessary, but that's not what concerns me the most."

Now Scott was the beleaguered one. It was a major role reversal him and the Professor. There was a time when the Professor would be the one lamenting over these issues. Scott was thrust into the role of Operations Commander abruptly and he had to adjust to his duties on the fly.

"It's all so fragile right now," Scott went on, "President Kelly is backing the MSA again, but only because General Grimshaw agreed to be more _aggressive_ in combating major mutant threats."

"Aggressive how?" asked the Professor.

"He was vague about the details. That says to me that he's hiding something or he's waiting to show his hand. Now that President Kelly doesn't have a foothold on Genosha anymore, he's a lot more anxious about mutants taking sides. He says the MSA would have to work closer with the CIA to identify mutant threats before they happen. He's also expanding their authority to arrest mutants when they show signs of _open rebellion_ as he calls it."

"It sounds like a dangerous precedent."

"It has the potential to be an equally dangerous trend," said Scott grimly, "President Kelly just isn't as reasonable as he used to be. Losing his son has made him a lot less sympathetic towards mutants."

"Has it made him any less reasonable?" asked Xavier.

"That remains to be seen. I convinced him to hold off on being _too_ aggressive. But I can't convince him to reach out to mutants directly. He still sees them as potential threats. This certainly doesn't sit well with District X and Genosha. Ever since the Legacy Virus, these two mutant communities have become the de-facto home front. Mutants aren't as scattered as they used to be. It seems wherever one emerges, they're cast out and forced to choose where they need to set up shop. It's just easier on some societies and it has the effect of making mutants more vulnerable."

The X-leader had so much to worry about. It was hard to imagine anyone coping well under these circumstances, yet Scott Summers still showed poise. He may not have realized it, but Professor Xavier saw it in his demeanor. Even without telepathy, he sensed a strength in this young man that went well beyond that of a student.

"It sounds like you understand the complexity of this situation. That's the first and most important step of confronting it," said the Professor, "I'm confident you'll make the right decisions when the time comes to act."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, sir," said Scott with a somewhat less anxious tone.

"It's not just confidence. After everything you've told me, I'm convinced. I made the right decision in appointing you Operations Commander. You've always been more astute than others when it comes to confronting challenges. That's why the rest of the team looks up to you. That's why they follow you into battle with utmost confidence."

"Except for Logan," Scott pointed out.

"Yet even he would concede that you've made impressive strides in your new role. You're not just a student anymore, Scott. You're not just a leader of the X-men. You're an inspiration. You have the fortitude and strength to deal with these difficult issues. That says to me that there's a future for mutant-kind that will carry on regardless of my health. And that future couldn't be in better hands."

It was a strong sentiment from a man Scott looked up to as a father. Through his many worries, he smiled at his gesture. He had Professor Xavier's undue pride in addition to his support. Scott hadn't convinced himself that he was doing enough for the X-men and mutants everywhere. Yet Professor Xavier was already convinced. He was the right man for this job.

Having heard about the current state of mutant affairs, Professor Xavier was more than satisfied. There was always room for improvement. He had faith that Scott would continue to make good decisions. He still had more questions. Then his condition caught up with him. Out of nowhere, a new round of stabbing headaches overwhelmed him.

"Ungh…not again!" the Professor groaned.

"Sir?" asked Scott anxiously.

"I'm…I'm okay, Scott. Just my head reminding me that I have a ways to go," he said while clutching his head, "On that note, we may have to cut this short."

Scott got up and helped his mentor stay upright in his chair. The door opened and Moira rushed in as well.

"Oye, it's happening sooner than expected," she said.

"What is? What's happening?" asked Scott anxiously.

"His brain is going through the final stages of rewiring itself. It also happens to be the most painful stage," she said sadly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked the X-leader.

"No Scott…you've done plenty," said Xavier through the pain, "Go back to the X-men. Tell them I'll be okay."

"That's asking a lot, sir. You don't look okay," argued Scott.

"It's the truth. I promise," he said strongly, "In the meantime, keep doing what must be done. I trust you…to make the right choices. Even when they're not the easiest."

It was difficult to leave his mentor's side when he was in so much agony. Scott assisted Moira as best he could. This pain was definitely worse than before. The Professor could barely stay in his wheelchair. He helped Moira get him into his bed. He tensed and groaned every step of the way. He only settled once he could lie down. The pain in his expression was apparent.

Moira did her best to make the Professor comfortable. This was going to be a difficult phase to get through. Scott lingered for a bit, but honored the Professor's request. His mentor had his own personal battles to fight. He still had the many battles facing the X-men. Before he left, Scott received one last look of encouragement.

"I won't let you down, sir," he said, "I promise."

* * *

 **Later**

Whenever a conflict involved magic, it often had a complicated resolution. Magic didn't follow logic. It had many unpredictable effects. After the battle against the Cheyarafim, those effects had many implications.

Kurt returned from Paris with Amanda safely. This was a big relief for Margali, seeing her daughter in one piece. Kurt prevented the Cheyarafim from taking her to their realm, but the way he did so was unexpected. Teleporting from Nova Roma to Paris was no easy feat. Kurt's teleportation powers had always been limited. He could teleport anywhere within a two-mile radius. Something clearly happened to him during the fight. He was able to teleport back from Paris with much less struggle than earlier. From there, Shaman examined him while Margali tended to Amanda.

"Fascinating," Shaman mused, "It seems the energy from the portal affected the trans-dimensional shift of your powers, Mr. Wagner. In your effort save Amanda, the mystical potential radiating from the Cheyarafim realm reacted with your mutant potential."

"Mah grades have been improving, but not _that_ much," said Rogue, rolling her eyes, "You mind dumbing it down for those of us who ain't mystically inclined?"

"I think he's trying to say the magic from the portal enhanced Kurt's powers," said Illyana.

"You are correct, my student," said Shaman, "Although I suspect there's more to it. In theory, it is now possible for our friend to teleport anywhere in the world. It's not unlike Illyana's ability. However, the process of how that ability works is very different."

"Is it a good kind of different or the nasty kind?" asked Rogue.

"It's hard to say," said the Native American as he scrutinized Kurt closer, "It may be that this is a logical progression of Kurt's abilities. The portal merely jump-started it. Or it could just as likely be a symptom of a much greater process. One that might not be entirely natural."

There was a deeper concern in Shaman's tone. That concern was shared by Illyana and Rogue. Being able to teleport all over the world was a handy ability, but given the circumstances it may come at a cost. Even if that cost wasn't clear, it was worth keeping an eye on.

"So how do we figure out which it is?" asked Rogue, "Because it sounds like information like that would be pretty handy."

"I'm not sure yet. Illyana and I will have to do more research," said Shaman.

"It can vait," said Kurt, who seemed less concerned.

"I don't think that's wise," said Illyana, "I was having many problems when my powers first emerged. Ignoring them only led to more problems."

"I'll confront zhem as zhey emerge. For now, I have other concerns," said the German mutant.

Kurt brushed off Shaman's scrutiny and teleported over to Amanda, who was lying on a special bed in the back of the room. Jean and Margali were hovering over her, checking her vitals and ensuring the power she sheltered was still safe. Margali didn't look too optimistic and neither did Jean. She had been using her telepathy and the Phoenix Force to probe Amanda's comatose mind. The results weren't very promising.

"I've been scanning her mind for a half-hour now," said Jean, her hands placed softly on Amanda's temples.

" _ **I have also tapped the essence of the cosmos to reach this young woman's soul."**_

"And still you can't get through to her?" said Margali sadly.

"It's hard to say yes or no," said Jean, "Her mind is still there. The Phoenix Force still senses her spirit as well. It's just…silent. It's not like she's knocked out or anything. It's more like she's _hibernating_. It doesn't make any sense."

"I can still draw some unfortunate conclusions. None of which are promising."

"And just vhat are zhose conclusions?" asked Kurt as he appeared next to Margali.

Her spirit was shaken from the battle against the Cheyarafim. The relief from saving her daughter from the attack was overshadowed by the effect it left. As Jean backed away from Amanda, she lightly held her daughter's hand. They were still warm, yet otherwise devoid of life. The marks on her body seemed a lot sharper now. It said to her that her family legacy was still bearing down on them.

"The Cheyarafim may be arrogant, but that doesn't mean they're wrong. Not completely anyways," she said, "They had every reason to attack. We've had all this time and done nothing to change her fate. She's still at the mercy of the power that binds her. Those creatures don't want it released anymore than we do."

"That doesn't explain why we can't summon her astral form," said Jean, "Something inside her has changed and it's not a minor change either."

"The Cheyarafim didn't change anything. They simply pushed Amanda into the next stage of her grim fate," said Margali sadly, "In escaping their grasp, Amanda's spirit was weakened. In order to continue, she needs to be much stronger. So her spirit, mind, and body have entered a deep sleep. It's not technically a coma anymore. This state is supposed to rejuvenate her."

"Isn't that a good thing?" questioned Jean.

"Not as much as I'd like," she replied, "In this state, she can't communicate with us in any way. Not even through astral form. It also means we're running out of time. More so than before."

Kurt was silent. It seemed every new development with Amanda led to more bad news. Nothing was changing. His faith and love in her didn't make the slightest difference. It was hard at the beginning. Now he was becoming numb to it. With a hallow expression, he approached Amanda's peaceful form. He caressed her face, conflicted over how he should react to this.

Rogue eventually caught up with him. Shaman and Illyana followed close by, who also offered their sympathies. It didn't seem fair. Her life had gotten progressively better. She gained control of her powers, she rejoined the X-men, and she was in a happy relationship with Remy. All the while, Kurt's life kept getting more complicated.

"Ah'm sorry, Kurt. If Ah could switch places with ya, believe meh Ah would," said Rogue, "Ah'm more used to life screwing meh over than you."

"I vould argue ve're both used to it," said Kurt flatly.

"If you want, Ah could stick around for a bit," she offered, "We could hang out and catch up. Ah ain't been much of a sister since Ah left ya on your own."

"Nein, you don't have to do zhat. I don't vant you to," said Kurt, turning back towards Rogue, "You should be vith zhe X-men. Zhey need you more zhan me."

"Well now that we don't have to send the X-jet to pick you up, maybe you could visit us," suggested Jean, "We're your friends. We want to support you."

"I appreciate zhat. I really do. But zhis is something I have to deal vith on my own. For months, I've been beating myself up for being so powerless. After a mess like zhis, I'm starting to accept zhat zhere's nothing I can do for Amanda. Zhat doesn't mean I have to do nothing at all."

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Rogue.

"I'm not sure yet, but I have a good idea on how to start," he said.

"That something else you have to do alone?"

"You're my sister. You've been down zhe same road. You know better zhan me vhy I must do zhis."

It didn't make a lot of sense on the surface. As Rogue thought about it, she saw where Kurt was coming from. She went through that process when she moved to District X. He needed a new approach and he needed to find it on his own. That wouldn't stop her from worrying about him, especially now that he could literally be anywhere and get into any kind of trouble.

"I take it this means you won't give us a lift back with your new powers," said Jean.

"I can if you vant," said Kurt.

"That's okay, little brother. You do what you gotta do. If you ever need help along the way, you know where to find us," said Rogue, "Heck, you're just a teleportation away from mah bedroom."

"Just be sure you knock," teased Jean, "Otherwise you'll get into trouble with Remy."

"Danke, Rogue. You too, Jean," he said with a smile, "I'm sorry zhings got so messy. I'll try to meet up under better circumstances."

"We're X-men, Kurt. We're used to it," said Rogue.

The two siblings shared an affectionate hug. Jean gave Kurt her regards as well. This conflict with Amanda wasn't over, but for now they had their separate battles. Despite having to battle a bunch of zealous angels from a mythical realm, it was nice catching up with one another. In their conflicted family, such moments were very precious.

Once Jean and Rogue said their goodbyes they met up with Illyana, who was prepared to teleport them back to the mansion. Shaman and Margali waved goodbye as well. This had been a messy affair, but it could have been a lot worse.

"Are you two ready?" asked Illyana.

"We're ready, sugah. Take us home," said Rogue, already exhausted from a hectic day.

"If you hurry, you might be able to watch Rogue finally catch up with Logan. They've been meaning to have an awkward moment or two," said Jean, which earned her a glare from Rogue.

"I'll settle for catching up with my brother and his girlfriend," grinned the Russian girl, "I've been meaning to have some awkward moments as you say with him as well."

Within moments, the three of them disappeared in a yellow light. Kurt watched until they were completely gone. He remained in a daze as he contemplated where to go from here. Something had to change. Some of those changes probably wouldn't go over well with Rogue or the X-men.

"So what now, Kurt?" asked Margali and she and Shaman hovered over Amanda, "What do you intend to do with your new powers?"

"I plan to start small," said Kurt, "To do zhat, I'll need to catch up vith my mother."

* * *

 **Up next: Stranger Things**


	11. Issue 136: Stranger Things

**Issue #136  
Stranger Things**

* * *

 _The world has become a dangerous place for mutants. Ordinary people hate and fear what they can do. So Professor Charles Xavier took it upon himself to train his mutant team, the X-men, to use their powers for the greater good. He hoped to inspire a new generation. That inspiration turned to desperation when he developed a crippling addiction to pain killers. Now his X-men are without his guidance._

 _While Xavier is healing, the X-men have managed themselves respectably. Under Cyclops's leadership, they were able to defeat the Mutant Liberation Front. They were also able to reestablish relations with Genosha. In exchange for full sovereignty, Wanda Maximoff utilized alien technology to beam vast amounts of power all over the world. It helped mitigate the damage done by Toad. It also helped General Grimshaw regain the trust of President Kelly. Yet despite these triumphs, new complications have emerged._

 _Recently, Rogue and Phoenix ventured to Nova Roma. Along with Nightcrawler and Illyana they defeated the Cheyarafim, who were intent on taking Amanda's comatose body to their realm. The ordeal left Amanda in a dire state and caused Nightcrawler to manifest enhanced powers. This gives Rogue cause for concern, who has found herself in may awkward positions lately. It helps remind her and the rest of the X-men how Professor Xavier's presence is desperately needed._

* * *

 **Muir Island – One Week Ago**

' _Pain…so much pain. It burns…stings…festers. Feels like…something piercing my brain from the outside. Mustn't think about it! Must…concentrate!'_

Professor Charles Xavier was entering new levels of agony. His detox period from his was entering a critical stage. His mind and body reached the threshold where it could no longer torture him into taking more pills. In order to escape this agony, they had to adapt. As the world's most powerful psychic, his mind functioned on a different level. This kind of pain couldn't be processed by normal minds, making it all the more complicated.

"Keep breathing. Stay focused. Keep breathing. Stay focused," he repeated to himself.

His face was drenched with cold sweat. The veins around his head and neck bulged. His body contorted uncontrollably, so much so that Moira and Sean Cassidy had to come in and strap him to his bed. It was a terrible feeling, having no control over the agony that plagued him. The only way he could get through it was to endure.

His groans could be heard outside the main door. For Moira MacTaggart, they were difficult to listen to. She and Sean had been watching over him for the past several hours. It would have been a lot easier to leave him under the supervision of a nurse, but she was intent on being here. Charles Xavier meant a lot to her. It was only appropriate that she remain present during the worst of his recovery.

"Oh Charles…this isn't fair!" cried Moira, sitting with her back against the door to the chamber.

"You're right, lass. It isn't," said Sean, who was holding her closely.

"It should be over by now! The brain scans said his neurochemical regulatory system was almost repaired!"

"There's more at work here than biology. Ye know that almost as well as Charles."

"It just doesn't make sense! We have him isolated in the most secure psychic chamber in the world! Yet for hours we've been seeing telepathic outbursts! It shouldn't be possible! It's as if some outside force is _still_ reaching him!"

"Or it could just be the random firings of a powerful mind not used to this process. We've done all we can for him. We've honored his every wish. I don't like listening to it either, but Charles is the one who has to get through this."

Moira hugged her knees firmly. Tears kept streaming down her face as more groans echoed from the chamber. Sean tenderly wiped them away. She leaned on him for support. It was so unfair, allowing Charles to suffer like this. Even if it was necessary, there was something wrong with how this was unfolding.

Inside the chamber, Charles Xavier gasped sharply through a new round of pain. He struggled harder against the restraints. Now his head wasn't just throbbing. The inside of his skull felt like it was on fire. The pain had gone beyond physical. It was now psychic in nature. His mind was warped by the agony. His vision became blurred. He started hearing bizarre tones. Within this pained state, he heard thoughts that weren't his own.

' _Charles…come to me, Charles.'_

It should have been impossible within this chamber. Somehow, his powerful mind was sensing something. In this pained state, something profound was happening. He couldn't make sense of it. All he could do was keep endearing.

"That voice!" he gasped, "No, I can't! Must…stay focused…mustn't…AHHHHHHHH!"

 **Present Time – Location Unknown**

* * *

"Where am I? Scott? Phoenix? Anybody?!" said a deeply confused Jean Grey.

" _ **I'm here, Jean. I…don't know what's happening. Yet it feels familiar."**_

The words of the cosmic entity were hardly comforting. Jean found herself wandering a strange realm. It didn't feel like anywhere she had been before. It didn't even feel real. It felt like she was dreaming, yet at the same time it was more real than anything she ever experienced.

It was like being in a star. Everything was white hot. There were no defining features to speak of. In every direction, there was more bright light. Yet it was a gentle light, not blinding or hot. If anything, it was peaceful. It was like being in the heart of all light. The cosmic entity inside her flared with activity. It was like an excited child returning home after being lost. Jean also noticed she was wearing her Phoenix costume, but it looked slightly different. It was all white. It matched nicely with the ambience of this mysterious realm. Still deeply confused, she floated aimlessly through the light.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Jean yelled out, "If this is a dream, I'd like to wake up now."

"It's no dream, Jean Grey. Not entirely."

Jean was startled by the sound of a deep voice. She looked around for the source. It was hard to make out in all this white light. She tried scanning for minds. What she found was more than she expected. There was definitely someone here, but it was a mind unlike anything she sensed before.

"That voice…" she said.

" _ **I have heard it before. I feel as though I haven't heard it in a long time."**_

"That would be an understatement of cosmic proportions," said the voice.

Jean turned around and saw a shadowy figure emerging from the light. She tried floating over to it. The figure was definitely humanoid, but the mind did not feel human. As she moved closer, she made out more details. It appeared to be a man of sorts. He was tall and slender, his disposition reminding her of someone older. She tried to make out his face. It was still shrouded by the light.

"What the hell is this?" demanded Jean.

"This is an old being making another feeble effort to reach the young and ignorant. I've got no mortal form left so I have to reach you with my mind. I thought I would be too late. Turns out you defied the odds, Jean. I hope that's a sign."

"Well you reached me. Now who are you?" she asked strongly.

"Someone who needs you a lot _less_ than you need me," he replied, "It doesn't matter who I am anymore. I'm no one to everyone. So just call me Stranger."

"Stranger? If you're a mutant seeking help, there are easier ways to get it. The institute does have something called email."

"I'm not a mutant. I'm not even human," said the man called Stranger, "I do not seek your help. However, you will be seeking mine very soon."

"Is that a threat?" said Jean suspiciously.

"No…a warning," he said ominously, "For you and the cosmic entity you wield."

" _ **A warning? For what?"**_

"The universe is a big place. There are many forces that prey on great power. Forces that you cannot seek, but are always seeking you. You cannot avoid it. You can only prepare."

Jean felt a chill run down her spine. In a realm surrounded by white light that was quite a feat. Even the Phoenix Force felt it. Even a cosmic entity could sense the danger in his tone. With more urgency, she flew closer to the figure. In an instant, he started fading.

"Wait!" urged Jean.

" _ **Do not go! I must know more!"**_

"You will soon enough," said the voice, "I'll be waiting."

 **Xavier Institute – Scott and Jean's Room**

"Stranger…come back!"

Jean Grey shot up in her bed as she emerged from a deep sleep. She was startled to find herself back in her bed, covered in bed-sheets. She wasn't in her white Phoenix costume anymore. She was wearing the black pair of panties and a small shirt she wore to bed. In her dazed state, she took deep breaths to collect herself. She was so confused that she barely noticed Scott rush out from the bathroom.

"What is it, Jean? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Scott I…" she stammered, "It was nothing. Just a dream."

"Are you sure? We've gone through the ominous dream routine before. Seeing as how we're psychically linked, I would like to skip it."

Jean let out another groan, hugging her knees as morning wooziness set in. Scott came over to the bed and sat next to her. It was five-thirty in the morning and he was already dressed in his uniform. She remembered he was scheduled to meet up with General Grimshaw on Genosha today. It was an important deal, but for the moment she sensed it wasn't his top concern.

The X-leader sat down next to his girlfriend and slipped his arm around her. She hugged the sheets close to her body. They had been through this before when the Phoenix Force was seeking her out. That ordeal turned out to be pretty perilous. It taught him to never discount the nightmares of a powerful psychic.

"Come on, Jean. Tell me what you saw," he urged her, "Otherwise I'll be obsessing over it all the way to Genosha."

"I honestly don't know," said Jean, leaning into her lover's warmth, "It was just white hot light in every direction. Like it was the center of something."

"Your mind maybe?" Scott suggested, "The Professor did once say that psychics tend to dream within their own thoughts."

"I don't think so. There was also this weird guy that showed up. Hell, I'm not even sure he was a guy to begin with. He said something about a warning."

"Did he go into specifics?"

"Come on, Scott. When is it ever _that_ convenient?"

Scott smiled sheepishly. He embraced his lover a little harder, letting her know that he was there for her. This was something significant. He could feel it in the way Jean tensed in his grasp.

Jean shifted in his embrace. Having caught her breath, she looked over towards her lover and caressed his face. She could feel his concern for her through their link. This was not a burden that she wished to share with him.

"Look, I don't want this to be a new obsession," said Jean, "You've got enough on your mind with Genosha. You need to focus on convincing General Grimshaw and Wanda Maximoff to be friendly with one another."

"Compared to helping my girlfriend with some mysterious dreams, that's a far more daunting challenge," he pointed out.

"But one that's more worthwhile," she pointed out, "There's only so much you can do with dreams. I'd rather you focus your energy on being the X-men's Operation Commander. You're as good at it as you are a lover."

"I know you've grown to enjoy the large-and-in-charge version of Scott Summers. You wouldn't regularly sleep half-naked with me if you didn't," he said with a grin, "But no matter what responsibilities I have, you're still the most important person in my life. I love you and I want to be there for you."

"I know, Scott. And that means a lot to me. Unfortunately, you can't attack everything head on. You need to focus on what's most pressing. Right now, real conflicts on Genosha are more important than potential conflicts in my dreams."

He remained concerned. Jean offered a reassuring smile and kissed him on his freshly shaven cheek. There wasn't a lot they could do. Dreams were almost as hard to confront as political issues on Genosha. She dealt with them before. She didn't need them interfering with more immediate issues.

"Now go on. Meet with Wanda and General Grimshaw. Make sure they play nice," she said to him, "I'll be okay."

"Can you make that a promise?" asked Scott.

"You know how I feel about promising the unknown. If something comes up, you'll be the first to know about it. I know you're always just a gentle thought away."

"Good enough for me."

Scott smiled again and kissed her softly on the lips. Her promise sealed, he released her from his embrace and rose up from the bed. Jean watched him until he left, the X-jet probably waiting for him in the sub-levels. Once he was gone, she lingered in the bed for a bit longer. It was still early, but she didn't feel inclined to sleep anymore. Still hugging a blanket to her body, she rose up and made her way to the window.

It was still dark out. There were some morning clouds settling over the institute, but she could still see plenty of stars. Being a vessel for a cosmic entity gave her a special appreciation for the stars. Having seen some up close, their beauty was all the more meaningful. At the same time, she was aware of their inherent volatility. The dream still fresh in her mind, something about the stars seemed more volatile now.

' _ **If you're looking to me for answers, I'm afraid I'm as confused as you are, Jean.'**_

' _I figured as such. Is this another case where being an ember of what you were is a problem?'_

' _ **I wouldn't call it a problem. It's more of a side-effect. Every time I'm reborn, my history gets a little more unclear. Given how many times I've died and risen from the ashes, there are some issues where I am completely ignorant.'**_

' _Whatever it is, I'd rather it stay unclear. At least until Professor Xavier returns. He's always been better at uncovering psychic mysteries.'_

' _ **This goes beyond mere psychics, Jean. I'm a cosmic being. I've made it clear from day one that this is unknown territory for me. I sacrificed untold cosmic power to be part of you. I am still but a trace of what I once was. I will grow as you grow. I can't pretend that I know what this will mean for the both of us. I'm only certain that I need you every bit as much as you need me.'**_

It was a daunting reminder. She had in her the very fires of creation. Those fires had grown since she and the Phoenix had been reborn together. The Phoenix Force helped her overcome many challenges. She had grown close to this inhuman being as if it were another friend. At the same time, she felt that power growing inside her. It wasn't clear to either of them just what it was growing into. Whatever came of them, they were in this together. So were her friends.

' _You know I'm in this for the long haul, Phoenix. I'll be strong for you, but I'm still human. I have my limitations.'_

' _ **Those limitations are also a strength. The cosmos are more vast than the human imagination can contemplate. There are always conflicts that seem too great to understand. Whether you find them or they find you, it's important to maintain a certain perspective. From my experience, it often helps if that perspective is human.'**_

* * *

 **Shi'ar Empire – Starjammer**

The empty blackness of space seemed so calm even when chaos surrounded it. In and around the boundaries of the Shi'ar Empire, chaos was never far away in stellar terms. The cold vastness of the cosmos offered little protection. Even seemingly remote areas were wrought with danger. For those who were enemies of the empire, that danger was difficult to avoid.

"Corsair! It's getting worse back here!" said a desperate Lilandra, "I think this plan of yours has officially backfired!"

"We're still alive. Don't call it a failure just yet," said Corsair from the cockpit.

"We allowed the Imperial Guard to capture our crew so we could escape! I fail to see how _this_ constitutes an escape!"

"Who said the escape was over?" quipped Corsair.

"Unless you have a Plan B, D'ken's forces will blow us into cosmic dust! I'm supposed to be the last hope for the Shi'ar Empire! Not a martyr!"

"Then quit yelling and let me work!"

The ride aboard the Starjammer was getting rough. Systems were failing. Lights were flickering. It was hardly the condition which Corsair hoped to be in when they made this daring move. It could have gone a lot worse. It could have gone a lot better as well.

The arrival of the last Neramani was initially a boon to the rebellion. Lilandra became a rallying point for many of the diverse factions that opposed D'ken. She provided a legitimate alternative to the imperial throne. The empire was too established to simply destroy. The only way they could overthrow D'ken was to put someone else on the throne. It gave the rebels a clear goal for once and they made a great deal of progress as a result. D'ken was actually getting more desperate as his forces were stretched thin across his empire.

Then D'ken made an unexpected move. He went into desperation mode, concentrating every last resource into a final endgame. It was taking place deep in the heart of the Shi'ar home world. Somehow he managed to gain control of a vast new power. It was a power that decimated a daring raid on a nearby system. There were rumors that D'ken was about to do something big. It promised to be so big that it would end more than just this war if he succeeded. The Starjammers attempted a secret attack, but were blindsided by unexpected forces. They had to retreat. D'ken wasn't about to let them go.

As soon as Corsair escaped with Lilandra in the Starjammer, D'ken deployed his elite R-class stellar interceptors. These spacecrafts were armed with high powered rail guns, pulsed laser cannons, and ion/fusion missiles. Ten of these powerful ships were sent to intercept the Starjammer. They were near the edge of the Shi'ar solar system. The interceptors were closing fast while firing warning shots that severely damaged the Starjammer's defenses.

" _Attention Starjammer,"_ came an alien voice through the ship's communication console, _"By order of Lord D'ken, you are to surrender immediately. Failure to do so will be grounds for immediate termination."_

"Immediate termination?" scoffed Corsair, "You've been chasing us through hyperspace for the past three hours! You're as _immediate_ as the postal service back on Earth!"

" _This is your final warning. The Lord D'ken does not wish to terminate his half-sister. You may escape with your lives if you stop your ship at the nearest stellar outpost."_

"Like the way my wife escaped with her life when she was captured?" spat Corsair, "I've seen D'ken's idea of _hospitality_. I'd rather jump naked into a black hole than listen to him! If you can get a message to D'ken, send him this special greeting that all humans share…fuck off!"

Corsair slammed his fist against the controls to turn off the communication systems. He heard enough from D'ken's goons. They could keep shooting at him for all he cared. He was prepared to oppose that monster with every last breath.

"You're really pushing it, Corsair. Pissing D'ken off has never been a viable strategy," said Lilandra, who was sitting in the seat behind him.

"You think I care how much I upset that asshole? Let him be pissed!" said Corsair sternly.

"Need I remind you he has the rest of your crew in custody? Aren't you worried about him taking out his anger on them?"

"They knew what they were getting into. They hate D'ken as much as I do. Sorry if my manners aren't of royal caliber, Miss Neramani. But I'm the guy who has to save your ass right now! A little vote of confidence wouldn't hurt!"

Lilandra had to hold onto her seat as the Starjammer was struck by a series of high energy laser blasts. It triggered alarms throughout the ship, indicating that their shields were reaching critical levels. If they took too many hits, they would be nothing more than cosmic debris.

Corsair ignored these ominous warnings and clutched the controls of the spacecraft. Flashbacks of Desert Storm surged through his mind. He maneuvered the ship in a series of tight turns, pulling off a few barrel rolls and flying in a series of zig-zags. This made it difficult for the R-class interceptors to hit him with their rail guns. They had to keep using laser cannons. The whole time they stayed in perfect formation. Five spacecrafts formed a v-shaped attack pattern while the others swarmed around Starjammer in an effort to divert its course.

"Just hold on a bit longer!" he told the Starjammer, "We're almost at the star gate!"

"That same gate that D'ken is probably closing as we speak?" questioned Lilandra.

"Raza overrode it to get us here. That same program will get us out of here."

"How do you know they won't follow us?"

"I'm working on that," said Corsair intently, "I have a few ideas, but I'd rather not discuss them until they've worked!"

It didn't sound too promising. It was enough to give Lilandra another pounding headache. Ever since D'ken launched this ambitious endgame of his, her head had been killing her. It wasn't just stress either. Something was affecting her powers. Unfortunately, she had little time to investigate. Her life rested in the weary hands of this broken old man.

Corsair's maneuvers grew more daring. They were at the edge of the star system, which meant they were entering dense fields of comets. Corsair flew the Starjammer right into several clouds of these icy chunks. His shields took more damage, but it disrupted the attack formation of the interceptors. Their laser canons started hitting stray debris more than the ship. It bought them some badly needed breathing space. Once beyond the cloud, Corsair kicked the Starjammer into overdrive. The star gate was finally within range.

"We're almost there!" announced Corsair, "I'm broadcasting Raza's program on the same quantum frequency! Hopefully D'ken's tech boys haven't closed the back door!"

"You're placing a great deal of faith in Raza's-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Lilandra? Please tell me you're not having a seizure at a time like this!" he groaned.

Corsair looked back and saw Lilandra clutching her head in agony. It was happening again. Recently, Lilandra had been afflicted by these mysterious psychic migraines as she called them. They seemed to coincide with D'ken's latest plan. Lilandra suspected there was more to it. Corsair was no psychic expert, but as time went on they got worse. Even the advanced technology of the Shi'ar couldn't figure it out.

Lilandra's cries echoed over the alarms warning him about the shields. The interceptors were catching up while the star gate was drawing near. Corsair had to think fast. His original plan was to get Lilandra back to the rebels. That plan was looking increasingly foolish. The interceptors would just follow him and in Lilandra's condition she may not be able to summon psychic help. That left him with few options, one of which he hoped to avoid at all costs.

"Damn it, Lilandra! You're putting me in an awkward position!" grunted Corsair, "I didn't want to resort to this, but you're giving me few options!"

Corsair activated Raza's special program through the ship's computer. He entered in a different protocol, one that would change the destination of the star gate. On his main scope, he could see the gate closing in. The interceptors were closing in as well. They were firing their laser canons again to wear out his shields. Since he had to fly straighter in order to enter the star gate, that meant they could arm their rail guns. It was a race against time and the laws of physics.

"Hnn…my head! So much pain…can't shut it out!" groaned Lilandra.

"Hang in there, empress! We're almost there!" said the determined Corsair.

The Starjammer's shields were almost gone. Corsair pushed the thrusters to their maximum output. He could see the star gate through the forward visual display just up ahead. These gates were designed to transport large cargo across interstellar space. They were tightly controlled by D'ken's forces. It was up to Raza's program to send them to the right part of the galaxy.

" _Warning. Enemy target lock detected,"_ said the system AI.

"Quit bugging me! Just keep the shields up a little bit longer!" he urged the system.

" _Shield levels down to three percent. A hit from a rail-gun will cause critical damage."_

"Then be a good alien piece of shit and divert all remaining power to the thrusters!"

More turbulence followed. Corsair gripped the controls tightly, watching as the star gate neared. It looked like Raza's program was working. A glowing portal was forming within a large circular device. He would be cutting it close. If he passed through before it was fully formed, the Starjammer would be torn apart on the sub-atomic level. If he slowed down, he would be obliterated by D'ken's rail guns. The margin for error was razor thin.

"Hnn…Charles," groaned Lilandra in the back.

"Come on…just a little bit more!" said Corsair.

The interceptors trailing behind him took their final formation. All ten crafts were in a perfect V-shape. Their rail guns were armed. Their target was locked. With a clean shot ahead of them, they fired.

Just as their rail guns erupted with energy, the Starjammer reached the gate. It passed through just as the portal reached full power. The moment it disappeared, the shots from the rail guns struck the star gate. The impact from the high-speed projectiles was so great that several sections of the circular structure shattered, causing blinding bursts of energy that caused the interceptors to break formation.

" _This is Imperial Interceptor One! That is a negative impact! I repeat, a negative impact! The Starjammer made it through the gate!"_

" _And we just destroyed the gate. Which of us is going to report this do Lord D'ken?"_ reported another interceptor over a quantum radio.

" _It doesn't matter who reports it. We'll all be thrown to the Sperkacs if we don't track where it went!"_

" _Sensors indicate the gate was reprogrammed by a malicious signal. It wasn't encrypted so I was able to trace the path, but I don't think D'ken will want to go after it."_

" _Why do you say that?"_

" _Because sir…they're heading for Earth."_

This was grim news for Lord D'ken. It was even worse news for their squadron. They were tasked with bringing in the two most important fugitives to the Shi'ar Empire and they failed. Now they were in the one sector of the galaxy that even their emperor didn't dare venture. It left Lord D'ken's entire operation in jeopardy.

* * *

 **Danger Room**

"Come on! Ah've had mosquito bites more pesky than you!" said an adrenaline-filled Rogue.

"Grrrrrraaaaaaaawwwww!" seethed a hoard of demonic creatures.

Rogue flew through a maze of hellfire and brimstone to confront her determined foes. She remembered them being more determined the last time she ran this scenario in the Danger Room. It was a new program that she helped develop. Shortly after her encounter with the Chayarafim on Nova Roma, she realized that the X-men hadn't trained much for mystical foes. So she took it upon herself to be prepared the next time her brother crossed paths with creatures from another realm.

With help from Mr. McCoy, she crafted what was supposed to be a worst-case-scenario for a mystical battle. The environment was a hellish area taken right out of Dante's Inferno. There were lakes of fire as far as the eye could see and mountainous volcanoes erupting constantly. The creatures themselves were based on the goblins used by Madelyn Pryor, Jean's demonically obsessed cousin. Rogue insisted they be bigger and more aggressive. They included goblins nearly twice her size with wings and claws that could rip a less durable mutant to shreds. This was supposed to be a high level challenge. Either she didn't program it correctly or she was too frustrated to realize it.

" _30 seconds remaining,"_ said the Danger Room computer.

"Already? And Ah'm barely pissed off!" grunted Rogue as she slugged a demon across the face.

The demonic creatures attacked with greater force. They led her up to the rim of one of the volcanoes. Two large green demons with wings flew in from above and forced her to land. One managed to kick her upside the head, causing her to tumble to the ground. She fell within inches of the lava lake. She picked herself up just in time before one of the creatures tried to land on her. Behind it was an army of smaller creatures. They flew in like a swarm of bees, surrounding her and attacking from all directions.

" _DIIIIEEEEEEEEEE MORTAL!"_ cried one of the demons.

"Guess Beast didn't program you all with much personality," grunted Rogue as she prepared to defend herself.

The first wave went right for her head. She instinctively put up her arms, allowing them to scratch and claw her durable form. Little damage was done. Once the first wave had passed a second wave of larger demons flew in. This time Rogue countered by taking to the air again, flying at high speeds like an unstoppable ram and striking the first creature she saw. She ended up driving him back into the others like bowling pins.

With time running out, the smaller demons came in for another pass. Rogue didn't play defense this time. Using her strength, she reached down and dug her hands into the volcanic rock. With brute strength, she ripped up a heavy slate of rock. Once the smaller demons were close enough, she hurled it like a frisbee and forced them scatter. A few were crushed like bugs.

"Fifteen seconds left!" she shouted, "Tell the devil he's gotta raise his standards!"

Rogue stood poised for victory. She didn't realize the two larger demons from earlier sneaking up behind her. When she noticed their shadows, she turned around to defend herself. She was caught completely off guard when one blind-sided her with wing attack. It sent her flying back towards the lava lake.

"Ungh!" she cried out.

" _Now you die!"_ seethed the demon.

While Rogue was dazed, the two demons moved in for a final attack. They were about to strike her when a new roar echoed through the hellish air. This time it wasn't a demon.

"Hrrrrrraahhhhhhhhhh!"

The two demons turned around to see an angry Wolverine attack. He pounced from atop a bolder, landing right on the head of one of the demons. He used his claws to impale it right in the eye, causing it to cry out in agony. From here he leapt to the other creature, which tried to grab him. It missed by mere inches. The former living weapon landed on the shoulders of the creature and used his claws to slice off it's wings. Once he leapt off from it, the scenario ended.

" _Time limit reached. Scenario complete. Final score, 5900."_

"So much for mah new record," groaned a dazed Rogue.

"Your welcome," said Logan as he withdrew his claws.

The holographic scene faded along with the demons. Rogue still needed a moment to gather herself. Logan extended a hand to help her up. She reluctantly accepted it, not hiding the awkwardness that inevitably followed.

"Ah thought Ah set this up to be a solo session," she said, "Ah skipped an English quiz to run this on mah own."

"And you ended up falling flat on your face. Should've stayed in class, Stripes," retorted Logan, "You're lucky I caught up with you."

"Why? You think Ah couldn't handle a demon attack on mah own?" scoffed Rogue.

"Nah, I know you're tough enough. Busting up demons just looked like fun so I joined in. It also helps blow off steam. After our little chat, I don't blame you for needing it too."

Rogue groaned to herself and avoided Logan's tough gaze. This was supposed to be behind them. After she and Jean returned from Nova Roma, she finally sat down with Logan to talk about Mystique. There wasn't much to say. Mystique was this Rose woman from Logan's past. They were close. Now that she remembered, she and Logan were getting close again. That was the extent of their talk.

Even though this issue was out in the open, Rogue still had a hard time processing it. She found it easier to distract herself. These Danger Room scenarios helped and they were a lot more exciting than class. It still masked her lingering feelings. She wasn't in a hurry to explore them.

"Can we not do this again, Logan?" groaned Rogue as she started walking away, "You said everything that needed to be said. Ah accepted it. We don't need to dwell on it."

"Who's dwelling? I'm supposed to be the one tearing up the Danger Room. I'm the guy who gets worked up over shit like this," Logan pointed out as he followed her closely.

"You don't have a monopoly on being grumpy, Logan. Some of us need to vent every once in a while too," she replied.

"Time was a pack of cigarettes and a fully charged iPod was all you needed."

"Well nicotine has its limits and so does mah punk rock collection. Sometimes the only way to deal with something is to randomly punch demons in the face."

"Hard to argue with that logic so I won't bother," said Logan, "So how about we get to the real issue before Hell runs out of demons?"

Rogue tensed and fell silent. She kept looking forward, walking a little faster as she reached the main door to the Danger Room. She was about to press the button to open it when Wolverine drew his claws and put them in the way. He was not going to let her run away from this. He didn't need her acting as messed up as him.

"Cut the bullshit, Rogue. You're talking to a guy who can actually smell it when you're avoiding your problems," he said, "I told you _everything_ about Rose and Mystique. I even threw the bits about us meeting behind everyone's back."

"Yeah, like _meeting_ is all you did with her," muttered Rogue.

"I ain't gonna give you 'the talk' so you'll just have to stomach it," said Logan without missing a beat, "You've done much kinkier shit with the Cajun so I know that ain't what's bothering you."

"You know Ah'm perfectly capable of punching you through a metal door, Logan. Ah can't guarantee you'll heal from it either."

"I'll risk it in order to make my point."

"What point is that?" she scoffed, "That you and mah mama can't stay away from each other no matter what Ah do?"

"That you never got to have your say, even after I had mine," said Logan in a serious tone, "I can tell you're holding it in. So let it out already! Tell me what you want to tell me so we can get over this shit."

Rogue tensed even more. This time it was out of anger instead of frustration. Logan was pushing her buttons. He was tempting her to just blurt it out. He wasn't going to plead with her. He wasn't going to be polite about it either. She was seriously contemplating punching him through the door. Instead, she closed her eyes and said what she had been holding back.

"Fahne! You wanna mah take? Since the Legacy Virus, mah mama has changed. She's still a bitter old woman, but she actually has a backbone now. She ain't lying to herself anymore, thinkin' she knows what's best. She ain't comin' after meh and Kurt, trying to force us into her messed up world. She ain't even mixing it up with the wrong people as far as Ah know."

"And that's a bad thing?" questioned Logan.

"Hell no! That's what's bugging meh, okay?" she shouted, "Since she changed, she ain't so much as _called_ meh or Kurt. It's always been through _you._ She'll only talk to you as if somehow she's too ashamed to confront her own damn kids. All these _messages_ you've sent on her behalf say she's turned the corner or something. But how am Ah supposed to know mah mama is still mah mama when she won't look meh in the eye? Instead she's rather shack up with her guy friend from another life!"

Rogue had to pause for a moment to catch her breath. Her impassioned shouting was almost as draining as the Danger Room session she just completed. Logan kept standing in front of her, stoic until she finished.

"Ah may never know who mah real parents are. For better or worse (mostly worse), Mystique is the only parent Ah have," she said in a calmer voice, "After what happened with Kurt in Nova Roma, Ah feel like we both need her. If she's really trying to do the right thing like you say she is, then what's keeping her from being mah mama? Why can't she just tell meh this shit to mah face? It shouldn't bother meh, but it does."

Now emotionally drained, Rogue sighed sheepishly. Logan's gaze remained stern. It was hard to tell if he was upset with her or if he was just taking her verbal punishment like he took every other kind of punishment. She had to look away for a moment while she gathered herself. Eventually, Logan broke the awkward silence.

"Feel better now?" he said.

"Yeah…a little," she said with a light groan.

"It's a start. At least we're on the same page now. There's some shit you just can't keep bottled up."

"Ah know. It just felt…wrong to take it out on you."

"Even if it is, I can take it. I owe you that much," said Logan with a smirk, "We're both in a fucked up position. I don't want to come between you and your mom. We got enough crazy shit between us."

"So you'll tell her what I just told you?" said Rogue warily.

"I won't yell it, that's for sure. But I'll bring it up…whenever she's done with this crazy mission of hers."

"The same mission you told meh about? The one that involves digging up the skeletons from both your old lives?"

"It's gotta be done. For you just as much as her," he told her, "Mystique still cares about you and she'll be there for you. Just not until the time's right."

It still sounded daunting, having to wait while Mystique got her act together. All the while she was still her mother. After having gone through so many changes in her life, it didn't seem right to shut her mother out. Rogue was bitter about a lot of things. It would be nice if she could remove her mother from that list. At least she had someone like Logan watching her back. With him pushing her, she had all the right motivation.

"Now if you still wanna punch me through the door, give me a fair warning. The whole venting deal only goes so far," said Logan as he moved out of her way.

"Ah'll pass this time, Logan," she said with a grin, "But if you ever go into excessive details about what you and Mystique do during your _meetings_ , Ah will reconsider."

"Sure thing, Stripes. Any other threats you wanna dish out before we drop this issue entirely?"

"Just one actually," said Rogue as she opened the main door, "Ah don't know if you love mah mama or just love who she once was. But if she means anything to you, watch your back and make sure she's watching yours. No matter what form she takes, she'll always have her _mystique_."

Rogue left Logan to ponder this so-called threat as she exited the Danger Room. He lingered for a bit, taking in everything she said and the emotions that went into saying it. Rogue was a good friend and teammate. Now that he was involved with Mystique, it was going to be a bit more complicated. It was hard to say whether or not he could love Mystique as James Howlett once loved Rose. Only time would tell and a lot could happen in between.

* * *

 **Genosha – Southern Region**

"Let's hurry it up! This is the last ship leaving Genosha! Make sure you're on it! You do _not_ want to be left behind!" yelled a uniformed officer through a bull-horn.

It was a bittersweet moment for various military forces that had occupied Genosha. The once prominent base that housed troops from America, Europe, Asia, Africa, and South America was being abandoned. As part of the latest deal between Genosha and the governments of the world, there would be no more foreign troops on this island. It would go back to being run solely by mutants. For many soldiers it was a big relief.

For General Nathan Grimshaw, there was no such relief. The mission was never over in his eyes. The circumstances simply changed. Sometimes they changed for the better. Standing on the southern dock of soon-to-be vacant military base, it was hard to determine just how this would change the mission. Wanda Maximoff and Scott Summers stood with him. Various acolytes and a few members of the Brotherhood watched over in the distance. They made sure everything went off without incident while recording the event for history. This was a pivotal point in the fragile human/mutant dynamic. It could go right or wrong in so many ways.

"Looks like I'll be the last human to set foot on Genosha for a while," mused General Grimshaw, "I'm not sure how I should feel about that."

"You're not having second thoughts on our arrangement, are you?" asked Wanda in a suspicious tone.

"I'm a man of my word, Miss Maximoff. I have no intention of going back on it. I'm just wondering if this is going to do more harm than good in the long run."

"Our island functioned perfectly well before these soldiers arrived. It'll function just as well the second time around."

"The past isn't always key to the present. Not when circumstances are constantly changing," said General Grimshaw, "Genosha was occupied for a reason. Trouble of a global scale kept popping up here. That tends to attract big armies with nervous politicians hiding behind in bunkers. When Magneto tried yet another world-wide attack, the circumstances warranted the occupation."

"I could honestly care less about these _circumstances_ of yours," said Wanda harshly, "All I know is the presence of these troops pissed off my people. They had no one besides me to take it out on. If we weren't so busy trying to hold our country together, then maybe Lorna wouldn't have…"

Wanda had to stop herself. The mere mention of Lorna was enough to stir her lingering emotions. The loss of her half-sister wore heavily on her. She had to hold back tears while coming off as strong to General Grimshaw. Scott placed a hand on her shoulder, lending the comfort that was so sorely needed.

"Don't torment yourself wondering what could have been," said the X-leader, "We don't know if changing anything would have made a difference."

"Quit trying to sound empathetic, Cyclops. I'm the leader of a country. I don't appreciate being belittled," said Wanda bitterly.

"I'm not belittling you and right now you're not just the leader of a country. You're someone who just lost a sister. You can't stop one from affecting the other. That's why we're trying to work with you."

"Listen to him, Miss Maximoff. I've lost people close to me as well. You don't always think straight when you're grieving," said General Grimshaw.

"Neither of you understand what I'm going through," scoffed Wanda, shoving off Scott's gesture.

"Maybe we don't. But none of us has the luxury of being wrong," said Scott, "We're in another shaky transition period. One wrong move and we'll have another Mutant Liberation Front on our hands."

"And having watched the President's hair actually turn gray over the past few months, I don't think we can stomach another," added the General.

Wanda's demeanor hardened. These two men were asking the impossible. She was supposed to think clearly and rationally while mourning her sister. That was all the more difficult when she had so many reasons to be suspicious. Even with these troops leaving, humanity still had a massive naval blockade surrounding her island. The X-men were supposed to handle all these emerging threats and without Charles Xavier no less. It used to be that her father instigated the trouble and the conflict followed them. Even when they tried to do the right thing, that same trouble found them.

"I'm doing my best, General. You'll have to excuse my vigilance, especially when the X-men tell me that your government is working on new anti-mutant technology," said Wanda sternly, "You actually brought Bastion back into the mix! Even after he tormented those poor mutants in District X!"

"That wasn't my call. That was the CIA," retorted General Grimshaw.

"Same government. Same people," she shrugged.

"No Miss Maximoff, it _isn't_ the same people. Just as there are mutants like Toad who want to do irreparable harm to humanity, there are humans out there who want to do the same harm to mutants. Henry Gyrich and William Kincaid are in the same category as Graydon Creed and William Stryker."

"Yet they're not in jail. Last I checked they still had their jobs."

"That's not my call. The President has already been very transparent with you. We told you about Bastion and the GRSO unit. That was part of the deal you made us in exchange for being an ally and not an enemy."

"I'm not sure we're either at this point," Wanda pointed out.

"We need to be allies for the world to remain intact. I conceded to the President that the MSA didn't have the hardware to take on mutants. We've had to make adjustments. We've had to escalate our efforts to ensure that mutants are held accountable when they harm people with our powers. Seeing as how you have alien technology on your side, I say that's a fair balance of power."

"That's debatable, General," said Scott, "You're right about needing to be allies. But I agree with Wanda in that mutants have reasons to be concerned. Were it not for this technology, what would stop the governments of the world from attacking Genosha or maintaining the occupation? Professor Xavier may not be here, but he taught me a lot over the years. He often said that avoiding conflict isn't the same as pursuing peace."

It definitely sounded like something Charles Xavier would say. It was naïve in a number of ways. That didn't mean it was invalid. The Mutant Liberation Front was putting both sides on the defensive. Paranoia was guiding their actions. Mutants feared that humans would develop new weapons to wipe them out. Humans feared that more mutants would use their powers to subdue them. There was little to gain and much to lose on both sides.

"That's easy to say, Scott. Putting it into action is another matter," said Wanda.

"I heard the Professor say that as well. That's why we need to focus on more than just the parts of this arrangement that explode," said the X-leader, "You have control over your country again. Look at your fellow citizens. They're happy to see these troops leave. You can use this to either rally them towards more hatred or inspire them to embrace peace."

"Peace on Genosha has been associated with many bad jokes," she said, folding her arms skeptically, "My brother could write a book of them if you dared him to."

"It would be much more satisfying as his twin sister to prove him wrong," Scott retorted, "Beyond having your country back, you have a chance to do undo the harm done by Toad. The technology deal is back in place. I've helped your people coordinate the distribution of wireless power receivers. They got the southern United States fully powered again in time for sweeps."

"I would also point out that those same devices are selling like imported chocolate all over the world. The MSA hired a PR firm to make sure the world knows that this technology is coming from mutants," said General Grimshaw, "On an equally important note, selling cheap energy only goes so far. Just keeping the lights on isn't enough to make humanity forget about the Mutant Liberation Front."

"Which is why it's so important we all make the right decisions," reasoned Scott, "Mutant communities have dwindled since the Legacy Virus. There's only so much the X-men or the government can do. Now that you're free of troops, Genosha can show the world that mutants can inspire good in this world."

"I thought we were already doing that," said Wanda.

"Really? You didn't do much when the Mutant Liberation Front was out making a bad name for mutants everywhere," Scott pointed out, "You didn't donate to any charities. You didn't make any public statements. You didn't even reach out to the X-men. Maybe the troops aren't the only reason your people started rioting."

"Be careful with your words, Cyclops," said Wanda sternly, "You're not Xavier. Your voice doesn't carry the same weight."

"That doesn't mean I'm wrong," he went on, "You guys had a chance to do something and you did _nothing_. Your only focus was Toad and the influence he was having on your people. You were so worried about defending yourselves, trying to show that you could hold your country together without help. Well if you don't have to rely on anybody to get along in this world, then what's the point of making peace in the first place?"

"I don't remember Xavier ever saying something like that," said General Grimshaw.

"That's because he didn't. I did."

Scott Summers was no Charles Xavier, but he spoke with assertiveness well beyond his years. It was a demeanor that commanded respect. Despite her emotional turmoil, Wanda saw the merit in his words. She did so much as the leader of Genosha. Not everything she did was productive. The big difference between her and her father remained. He was willing to lead mutants into conflict. She was not. She was still stuck in his methods of brute strength and arrogance. It was only giving humans more reasons to attack them.

General Grimshaw was impressed as well. This kid was no Charles Xavier. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He saw these volatile dealings as another mission while others saw it as diplomacy. The rules of this game were different and changing by the hour. He would do well to adapt to those rules, especially with the new plans he set into motion.

While this and many other issues lingered, the final transport was ready. Captain Jack Freeman came out from the loading area. He avoided eye-contact with Wanda, assuming she still remembered the night that mysterious masked mutant stole her father's helmet.

"Are you done here, sir? We're ready to go and I'd rather not let our guys linger," said the Green Beret.

"I think I've said all I need to say, Captain," said General Grimshaw as he turned back towards Wanda, "I'm willing to do more if you are."

"We both have a lot of firepower on our side, General. I'd rather use it for both our benefit. Otherwise it'll only lead to both our destruction," she said.

"Then I guess we'll work out the details in time. I'll assume at all times that you have your biggest guns waiting in reserve. Assume we'll have ours so we can focus on not using them. Good luck to you, Miss Maximoff."

The two strong leaders shared a tentative handshake. There still wasn't much trust on either side. It would take a while to build. They were content to have a foundation in place. They had a long way to go and this was just the first step.

General Grimshaw took one last look at the now vacant base before boarding the transport. Captain Freeman stood by to lead him in. His eyes drifting back towards Scott and Wanda. He felt Wanda's suspicious eye on him. Being a mutant in the military was a big deal. So long as she didn't know about the helmet incident that's as big as he wanted it to get. At the same time, he met a concerned gaze from Scott Summers. The unspoken trust between them just grew in importance.

"I know you're a man of your word, General. But that assumption about a big gun…was that a bluff or a real warning?" asked the Green Beret.

"You've played poker with me, Captain. You know what I do when I bluff."

"That's not an answer, sir."

"It wasn't meant to be," retorted the General, "Some questions have to remain unanswered for the more important questions to take precedent. That's how we fight the right battles."

Captain Freeman was silenced by the General's response. It wasn't as reassuring as he needed it to be. He was in no position to do anything about it. He may have to be if the circumstances kept working against him.

Scott and Wanda kept watching as the General disappeared into the transport. The last troops had left Genosha. The island was once again a mutant haven. It was a surreal moment. It was also a turning point. With tensions so high, their next set of moves were crucial. Somewhere along the line, Wanda would have to set aside her grief over Lorna and be the ruler she needed to be.

As the transport departed, a cheer erupted in the distance. The dozens of mutants on hand for this event could share in a liberating moment. Only a few did not cheer. Pietro was one of them and he ran up to his sister once the transport was a mile away.

"And don't come back!" shouted the speedster.

"Don't start, Pietro," groaned Wanda.

"What? Those humans were causing most of the trouble!" he said, "I'm sure if Lorna was here, she would be cheering as well."

"At least she would be polite about it," she retorted.

Ignoring Pietro's immaturity, Wanda turned back to Scott. He seemed to be the only other one who understood the seriousness of this new phase in mutant relations.

"I can't guarantee that losing sister won't affect my judgment," she told him, "Can I count on the X-men to be there when necessary?"

"And more importantly, _not_ screw up?" added Pietro.

"We'll be there," assured Scott, ignoring Pietro's remark as well, "As we all make progress over time, we won't have to be."

* * *

 **Muir Island – Psychic Isolation Chamber**

" _Charles…I need you."_

"Hnn…the voice," groaned a beleaguered Charles Xavier.

"Easy Charles," said the warm tone of Moira MacTaggart, "I'm sorry I woke ye. I just needed to log your latest psionic scans. Then ye can go back to sleep."

Charles Xavier emerged from a tired daze. The whole week had been a long string of dazes. After he made it through the worst part of the detox process, the focus shifted to recovery. He was so drained from all the pain. For the past few days he had been sleeping for several hours at a time, so much so that he had to be woken just to eat. The pain still lingered, but it was much more bearable than before. It was waning more with every day. Now the pain was secondary to something more ominous.

"Looks like you're doing even better than we hoped," said Moira with a smile, "Your latest scans show a solid web of new connections. Your opiate receptors are working again and your psi readings are almost normal."

"That's…good news," said Xavier as he lay on his side, "Have you noticed any random psychic activity or lingering brain damage?"

"So far, that brilliant and wonderful mind of yours is intact," she replied, "As for psychic activity, it subsided along with the worst symptoms. There should be no more flare-ups. This chamber made sure of that. Forge assured me that no stray thoughts would penetrate this chamber."

"You sound quite confident in his building skills."

"He's made everything work for me since he arrived. I've no reason to doubt him."

Xavier offered a weak smile in response, but it hid a growing concern. It was a concern that bothered him even as Moira placed a series of electrodes on his head to check his psi readings. Everything she told him sounded so positive. She never mentioned anything about telepathic messages reaching his mind or side-effects that may explain these strange feelings. That led him to a number of unnerving conclusions.

The pain of his recover had been agonizing in ways Xavier never expected. He was told from the beginning that there were a lot of unknowns. Beyond the discomfort, he was sensing something. His mind hadn't been completely shut off. Something or someone was reaching it. He didn't have the energy to figure out what it could be.

"Your numbers are up threefold since yesterday," Moira announced, "At this rate ye can venture out of the chamber in a few days."

"A few days…it sounds much longer than I know it is," said Xavier.

"Aye, that's to be expected," she said as she jotted down a few notes, "You've been cooped up down here for some time. Between the isolation and the pain, ye may be a bit disoriented. That should lessen as ye continue to heal."

"Could there be other side-effects?" he asked, "Could this process make me feel like I'm sensing things in a peculiar way?"

"Based on my diagnostics, that's highly likely. Ye did this whole detox period without any medications. This along with the isolation shouldn't affect your senses. If they did, we would have detected it in our scans. As far as we can tell, everything in your brain is in order. At least it will be once your neural pathways stabilize. Our psychic treatments will ensure it."

Xavier was unable to provide a smile this time. Even a good prognosis posed more questions than it answered. As Moira removed the electrodes, he tried to contemplate the possibilities. His head was still throbbing so he could only contemplate to a point.

"Why are ye so concerned about side-effects, Charles? Is something else wrong?" asked Moira while finishing up some paperwork.

"I'm…not sure," he said as he rubbed his temples, "The pain isn't as debilitating, but at times I still find myself _disoriented_. I feel like I'm sensing something even though I know it shouldn't be possible."

"Pain can have many effects. Being disoriented isn't the worst ye could have."

"How can I even be sure that it's a side-effect? What if it's something else entirely?"

"Even if it is, we can't be sure until you're better," said Moira with a comforting gesture, "You're still in a fragile state, Charles. Ye shouldn't push yourself before you're ready. If I recall, that's what got ye into trouble in the first place."

"Indeed," he sighed, "But what if…"

Moira silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. He was getting worked up. At a time like this, that was only going to make his recover more difficult. She put away her notes and made sure he was comfortable in his bed.

"Calm down, Charles, it'll all be over soon," she coaxed, "For now, ye need your rest."

"Believe me, Moira. Nothing would please me more than sleeping these feelings off," he told her.

"So try anyways," said Moira with a touch of humor, "Whatever effects ye may have, we'll deal with them when the time is right."

"It feels like that time is drawing closer."

"Then ye better start resting now so ye can be ready. Rahne will be by later to bring ye some dinner. Until then, work on getting your strength back. You're not the only one that needs it."

Moira smiled once more before rising up and dimming the lights. Xavier didn't voice any further concerns. Moira was right on some levels. He was in no state to confront anything. He needed to be stronger and not just for his own sake.

Even after Moira left, it was difficult to ignore this feeling. Xavier lay back in his bed and allowed his mind to wander within these confining walls. He was still tired. His body needed a lot of rest after enduring so much pain. Yet there was no escaping this lingering feeling. In his weakened state, he found himself reaching out with his mind beyond these dense barriers.

' _I know you're out there. Who are you? What do you want? Please…I have to know.'_

* * *

 **Outer Solar System – Starjammer**

"Charles…" groaned a tired Lilandra Nerimani.

"Rise and shine, Empress! We're almost there," said the gruff voice of Corsair.

"There? Where exactly is _there_?" she asked through her tired mind.

"The last place any Shi'ar or semi-intelligent life form would ever want to be…Earth."

This revelation jolted Lilandra from her dazed state. She shook off the strain and looked out the nearest scope. The Starjammer was just passing by Jupiter. There were no Imperial interceptors behind them. The ship was damaged, but intact. It was relieving in some ways and distressing in others.

"My head," she groaned, "It's getting worse."

"I hear you. It was hard enough coming back to this pile of dirt the first time," grunted Corsair, "I'd rather be on Salanis Six with those desert creatures that looked like giant rats."

"No, it's not that. I'm _sensing_ something," she said, clutching her temples, "I've been sensing it for weeks now and it's never been this bad."

"Being shot at and having your crew captured will give anyone a headache," Corsair reasoned.

"No, this is different! If it's getting stronger, then maybe the source is on Earth!"

Corsair groaned at the prospect. The last thing they needed was another excuse to go back to Earth. That planet had been a pain ever since he left. It got to a point where he hated to even think about it. The Shi'ar Empire was a chaotic and bloody place to be. It still didn't cause him as much distress as Earth. There was a lot of pain waiting for him on this tiny speck of a planet. He wasn't looking forward to confronting it.

Lilandra got up from her passenger seat and joined Corsair in the cockpit. Setting aside her pain, she had a renewed sense of focus. Her people were in a dire predicament. D'ken got the better of them when they tried to take the fight to him. He was preparing something big. They needed to regroup and Earth was the perfect place to do so. She hadn't been back since she left with the Starjammers. Their mission and this mysterious feeling she was sensing gave all the more reason to return.

"What's the status of the ship, Corsair? How much damage did the interceptors do?" asked Lilandra intently.

"Sounds like you've had your royal espresso," muttered Corsair, "Far as I can tell, we're still intact. Our shields were shot to shit and the fusion/gravity engines are still purring at around 70 percent."

"So what's the bad news?" she asked him.

"Where do I start? Our quantum stabilizers are barely holding up and our weapons systems are completely offline. We'll be lucky pop a balloon with the laser cannons at this point. The power core is below fifty percent and the main computers are running on auxiliary nodes. I was barely able to send a status report through the secure quantum channels. The resistance knows we're okay, but they aren't coming to our rescue."

"They're still wary about coming close to Earth?"

"That and D'ken's forces have them pinned in the Shi'ran quadrant. Your darling brother doesn't want any more raids while his master plan unfolds. We'll be lucky to get a post card with all the hardware he's throwing at us."

It was a bleak assessment. Lilandra remained undaunted. If her darling brother was getting this desperate, this meant the pressure was getting to him.

"We're going to keep attacking. He's getting desperate and it's only a matter of time before he gets sloppy," said Lilandra strongly, "How soon can we get back to the rebels?"

"That's the other reason we need to make a pit-stop," sighed Corsair, "We didn't take the star gate just because it was fancy. We took it because our warp engine was shot to shit before we even left Chandilar. The only way to fix it is pray we'll come across the right components on Earth."

"That won't be necessary. The components are there," she said confidently, "My family company has been utilizing alien technology for decades. We'll have the warp drive online soon enough. That should give me time to investigate these psychic anomalies."

"With all due respect, Empress, we don't have time to be playing psychic Sherlock Holmes!" shouted Corsair, "It'll be hard enough slipping into Earth's airspace without some people thinking it's an alien invasion! We stay there too long and we might not get a chance to meet up with the rebels!"

"This isn't up for discussion, Corsair. This anomaly is important! It's connected somehow to what D'ken is planning! I know you hate Earth and I completely understand your reasons. However, I need you to stomach that hate and work with me! This may be the key to defeating D'ken once and for all!"

Corsair remained unenthused. He wasn't Shi'ar. He was human. The Empress of a stellar empire didn't carry the same weight as it did for the rest of the resistance. His hatred of D'ken was deeply personal. Any chance to uncover a way to defeat him was a chance worth taking, even if it meant spending more time on Earth than he wanted. So despite his reservations, Corsair sucked it up and activated the secondary thrusters. Earth and all the headaches it caused awaited them.

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Library**

The library was usually the quietest place in the institute. It was also a place where Bobby wasn't known to spend much time. When he wasn't in class or training, the library was the last place anyone would ever look for him. So even he found it strange to be hanging out there after class.

' _Why am I still a mess? I make all these jokes about being the coolest guy on the team and for once I'm not laughing. I should be used to coping with shit like this. We win the day, we pay the price, and we move on. Everybody else seems to be back on track. Now I'm the one falling behind.'_

Bobby let a deep sigh as he rested on his arms atop a stack of books. He had been doing homework for the past hour or so. It had to be a bad sign when he was using homework to distract himself rather than parking himself in front of a TV. He had a whole list of recorded wrestling shows he had yet to watch. There was also a fresh bag of chips in the pantry if he recalled. It should've taken an attack by Magneto to keep him from the couch. Only lesser yet equally powerful forces stood in his way.

"There you are, Bobby!" came a voice from across the library, "I was starting to worry. When I saw that you hadn't parked yourself in front of the television, I knew something was wrong."

"Did Kitty point that out in her usually crude way, Miss Munroe?" said Bobby flatly.

"No, she's out with Peter. She wouldn't be the first one to notice it either," said Ororo in a concerned tone, "Your presence in class today was unusually limited. I can't recall the last time you went this long without saying a word."

"Maybe I'm out of material," he said.

"That's obviously not it. If nothing was bothering you, I'm sure you would have come up with a better excuse than that."

Miss Munroe knew her students. Bobby never doubted that. She was also the most compassionate teacher she knew aside from Professor Xavier. So it didn't surprise him when she walked over sat down at the table where he was sitting. He didn't rise up to address her. His head remained buried in his arms while he gazed out a nearby window.

"If you're not ready to talk, I understand. I will settle for some assurance that this is nothing serious," said Ororo.

"Believe me, Miss Munroe, if it was serious I wouldn't be this quiet," said Bobby, "Half the mansion would be an ice sculpture if I was really that upset."

"But you clearly are upset. It seems to have lingered since our battle with the Mutant Liberation Front."

"Why shouldn't it? That fight was hard on all of us. I still have Toad's stench on my uniform," quipped Bobby.

"Smells fade over time. When an ex-lover is lost under dire circumstances, it doesn't fade as easily."

Bobby groaned to himself and looked away from the window. At least Miss Munroe was more tactful than Kitty. She would have made at least several less-than-appropriate comments about Lorna's death by now. It might have been easier because at least then he would have an excuse to be outraged. With Miss Munroe, it was different. She offered him a comforting gesture and that made it difficult to brush aside.

"It shouldn't bother me this much. It's not like I've done a good job of hiding it," said Bobby in a solemn tone.

"Why would you hide it?" retorted Ororo, "It's perfectly understandable. You and Lorna were very close. Even if your relationship didn't work out, I remember how much you loved her."

"Me loving her isn't the issue. Seeing her caught up in that mess was almost as bad as our breakup. Ex-girlfriend or not, some of those emotions we shared were still there. It took losing her to remind myself of that."

"Emotions are always strong when it comes to lovers. I've had plenty of experience with that myself," said Ororo, recalling her relationship with Hank.

"Those emotions are only part of the story. Lorna was more than just this girl I used to love. She brought out the best in people. I may not have lost my love of fart jokes, but she still made me a better guy. She reminded me why we endure the heartaches of relationships in the first place. I notice it more when I see Kitty and Peter. When she's with him, she's a lot nicer to be around even if she still has that crass personality."

"Yes, I've noticed a change in both of them," said Ororo, "They've been very good for one another."

"They're not the only ones either. Rogue's been a lot easier to get along now that she and Remy are official. I mean, she was _only_ ten minutes late to class today! I also haven't forgotten how uptight Scott was before he and Jean got together. They make each other better. They make dealing with losses like this easier."

"Having someone's love to fall back on goes a long way," she told him, "Is that what's troubling you? Not having someone close to share your grief?"

"I'm not sure. It feels crappier than that," Bobby groaned, "The more I think about Lorna, the more I question my whole be-single-and-drama-free philosophy. After I broke up with Jubilee, it seemed so appealing. The more I think about it, the more I question it. Part of me doesn't want to sift through that baggage. My fling with Kitty and Jubilee got pretty aggravating after a while."

"Maybe that's because you had the wrong expectations," suggested Ororo, "You're still young. It's perfectly normal to not know what you want in a relationship. That doesn't mean they aren't worth the effort. It just means you need a different approach."

Bobby finally rose up and rubbed his tired head. His gaze drifted towards the window again. There were storm clouds in the distance. Some had flashes of lightning. They reminded him of Lorna and how she had been lost to him. They also reminded him of the better times they shared. Being alone and single was great when everything was stable. He understood as well as any X-man that nothing ever remained stable. Sooner or later, another crisis would erupt. When dealing with it, there was only so much coping he could do on his own.

Ororo reached over and placed her hand atop Bobby's. His immaturity may be an issue at times, but she never doubted his heart. Bobby Drake had a lot of love to give. It was part of his boyish charm. He didn't just deserve someone to love him back. He needed it.

"Whatever it is you're feeling, I advise you not to shut it out," Ororo said to him, "You're questioning your current approach to relationships. That's a good thing."

"Is it? It feels like I'm setting myself up for more insanity," he groaned.

"That's the chance we all take when we open our hearts to someone. The risk is always there, but it's a risk worth taking. Sometimes we require a push in the right direction. Whether you meet someone new or already have a special someone in mind, that insanity you mentioned can be overcome. You just have to figure out how to confront it."

Bobby turned towards his teacher. It sounded like she was talking from experience. He heard the rumor about her being involved with James Proudstar. She was probably working on a way to confront that issue on her end. For him, it was different. The desire was there. It was the motivation that was lacking. He did a lot of things wrong with Lorna. He did even more things wrong with Kitty and Jubilee. Youth and immaturity aside, he was ready to do something right. He even had a certain girl who emailed him regularly that might be worth confronting.

"Guess that's something else I'll have to work on," said Bobby distantly, "Although it may cut into class. Do you really want to deal with me texting during exams again?"

"Since you're already making jokes again, I'll take that as assurance that you'll be okay," said Ororo with a warm smile.

"I'm still a _long_ way from putting whip cream in Kitty's hair gel. I'd like to get to that point sooner rather than later. You never know when the next crisis will throw us back into the fire."

Ororo chuckled. Bobby sounded a bit more like his old self. That was a good sign, but hopefully he was wrong about the crisis.

"Even in our line of work, a little patience goes a long way," Ororo reminded him as she got up from her chair.

"That's a luxury we may not be able to afford," said Bobby as he diverted his gaze back to the window, "Sooner or later some ridiculous crap involving mutants, magic, or even aliens will emerge. Who knows how bad it will get the next?"

* * *

 **Shi'ar Empire – Chandilar**

Pain and suffering were inescapable fates for all sentient life. No matter how primitive or advanced, a species had to endure in order to dominate. The Shi'ar Empire was full of many such species. They had all reached a certain level of development. They could build starships, tap the vast energies of the universe, and develop computer technology capable of thinking for itself. All these advances came with a high cost. The emperor of the Shi'ar, D'ken, was more than willing to pay such a cost ten times over.

From his vast imperial palace on Shi'ar home world of Chandilar, he looked out over a planet that had endured so much suffering. There was once a time when this world was beautiful and lush. It teamed with all sorts of life from insects to beings of high intelligence. Millennia of battle had stripped the planet of such beauty. Now it was covered in vast cities and industrial centers. Like all civilizations that reach a certain point, the planet becomes consumed with the technology of the dominant species. The need for resources outweighs any beauty the planet once had. These technological triumphs were being turned into a planet-sized slaughterhouse. It was all part of D'ken's grand plan and no being dared question it.

From the top of his vast palace, D'ken gazed out over his world. Once shining cities had since fallen into disarray. With his ironclad rule, he redirected his entire planet's manpower into a single task. That task was taking place on this world and one of the three moons that orbited Chandilar. It all connected to their home star, which shone brightly on the Shi'ar for eon. That was about to change soon.

"My Lord, D'ken. I have an update on the recent rebel raid," said Gladiator, who was one of the few bold enough to enter the emperor's chamber.

"Proceed," said D'ken in his deep tone.

"We successfully captured the main crew of the Starjammers. They had some rebel commandos with them as well. Most were taken out by lethal means, just as you commanded."

"I know there's some bad news, Gladiator. Do not spare me the details," he said.

"There was one such shortcoming," said the powerful being with a touch of fear, "Corsair and Lilandra managed to escape. We sent our elite interceptor force to take them in. They made it through a star gate before they could be subdued."

"Did they bother to follow them through the gate?"

"No, they did not."

"Why? Are they incapable of tracking a damaged hunk of trash like the Starjammer?" asked D'ken angrily.

"We know where they went, my Lord. That's exactly why they weren't followed. The Starjammer programmed the gate to take them outside the Empire's boarders. Their destination was traced to Earth."

D'ken turned around and scolded with a gaze that could make entire galaxies tremble. Gladiator remained in a kneeling state, his head held low as he gave his emperor this news. The mere mention of that planet was grounds for death by torture in his empire. An entire generation of Shi'ar had learned to dread that tiny speck in the galaxy and he was among them. He was more determined than anyone to destroy his half-sister, yet even he knew there was great danger in dealing with Earth.

"Rise and stand proud, Gladiator," he said sternly, "Do not shame yourself at the mere mention of that cursed hunk of rock."

"Forgive me, my lord," said Gladiator as he rose up, "I would have flown after them myself, but I understand and respect the Shi'ar decree to avoid Earth at all costs."

"Lilandra and that human pest, Corsair, know that too. They're daring me to come after them. They want me to disturb that which nearly destroyed us before," the Emperor reasoned, "I will _not_ risk this operation for something so petty."

"About this operation, my lord," Gladiator went on, "I'm compelled to inform you of the growing cost. We've been importing workers of every species from all over the empire. The depletion of manpower is causing widespread chaos in every quadrant."

"I'm aware of this, Gladiator. I anticipated it before I gave my edict," said D'ken coldly as he turned around.

"The problems continue to escalate on our home-world as well. Billions are being worked to death completing this bold project of yours. We're plundering every last resource. The local magistrates are worried that it will do irreparable harm to the empire."

"Tell them that if they deviate in even the slightest, they'll be tortured for ten cycles and eaten alive by the carnivorous races in the Shi'lan quadrant."

"I understand, my lord," said Gladiator.

The loyal acolyte was not in a position to question his emperor. He was incapable of feeling any such doubt. That was his role as the guardian of the Shi'ar imperial family. That didn't mean he was incapable of seeing the impact of his lord's plan.

The Shi'ar emperor looked back towards the landscape of his home world. In the distance, his grand plan was taking shape. It came in the form of a massive antenna. It was so big that it extended right out of the planet's atmosphere. There was another such antenna on the moon. This one was so big that it took up an entire side. In and around this structure, billions of Shi'ar residents labored with countless drones. The work was backbreaking if not lethal. Thousands died every day of exhaustion and starvation. None were allowed to stop. They were all working to fulfill D'ken's grand vision. Gladiator was obligated to serve that vision, no matter how high the cost in blood may be.

"The suffering will end soon enough," mused D'ken, "Understand, my dear acolyte, that I would _never_ do this if it weren't absolutely necessary."

"It's not my duty to understand, Lord D'ken," said Gladiator, "I seek only to protect."

"This goes beyond duty or protection. This will effectively end the strife that has consumed the Shi'ar Empire for generations! I've seen the suffering on my people, our allies, and even our enemies. There is but one solution. It involves power that defies the collective imagination of our entire race. This power would not have been within my grasp had the opportunity not presented itself."

"You mean _himself_ ," came an unexpected voice.

Gladiator instinctively turned around to guard the emperor. D'ken waved him down as he recognized the voice. It belonged to the only other being daring enough to barge into his imperial quarters unannounced. Fittingly enough, it was another human.

"Jason Wyngarde," D'ken greeted, "I'm never sure whether I should dread your presence or welcome it."

"I accept that humans are as welcome to the Shi'ar as another Kree/Skrull war. I'm also willing to endure that disgust to see this plan of yours work," said the old man in the Shi'ar native language, "Which is why I found it so distressing when I heard that the rebel empress escaped to Earth."

"Whoever told you that news should be executed for treason on the spot," said Gladiator.

"No need for theatrics, my alien friend. I picked up on a few stray thoughts. Alien or not, thoughts are thoughts," said Wyngarde smugly.

"I don't care how you received this information. It's not worth pestering me over," scoffed D'ken.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. Keep in mind that _I_ was the one who stole the M'krann crystal shard on Earth. _I_ used it to contact the Shi'ar and you agreed to unite it with the shards you found. I wouldn't have given it to you so readily if I didn't understand what I was bargaining with."

D'ken scolded Wynegarde's crass as he approached him. Unlike his billions of other subjects, he did not cower in fear. This being was unusual even for a human. He always ensured he had leverage. It made him a frustrating yet necessary asset.

"I've been overseeing the final phase of the crystal's re-integration. Recently, I sensed some…peculiarities."

"Your species has many words for that which is peculiar. Why is this worth wasting my time?" said D'ken.

"Because I traced the source of it back to Earth. Now I hear the Empress is fleeing to Earth. I may be an old man, but I'm not senile. A coincidence like that can't be ignored."

D'ken looked at the old man strangely. If he was right, then it meant Lilandra's escape was more dire than he anticipated.

"You are sure of this?" asked D'ken.

"Have some of your psychics look into it. They'll agree with me. The M'krann Crystal is radiating a new kind of energy. It's almost as if it knows what we're about to do to it."

"You believe a _rock_ can think?" scoffed Gladiator.

"That _rock_ you speak of is the key to everything," Wynegarde reminded him, "If we're to utilize its full potential, we would be wise to heed this anomaly."

Jason Wynegarde was as snide as he was unsavory. This made it especially infuriating when he said something that made sense. Had this human not possessed a large shard of the M'krann Crystal, he would have thrown him into the nearest supernova just for speaking to him. After Lilandra joined the rebels, D'ken needed an endgame. He did not care to see the Shi'ar go through yet another devastating civil war. The M'krann Crystal had long been a treasured relic. The Shi'ar had gathered numerous shards over the ages. Now they had enough to do something truly grand on a cosmic stage.

Unfortunately, this meant giving credence to Wynegarde's expertise. He understood the crystal better than the psychics he had in his midst. It was demeaning, a human having more knowledge than a Shi'ar. Looking back towards the massive antenna his people were constructing, he realized this was no time to become complacent.

"Gladiator, get in touch with our forces in the Shi'ran quadrant. Tell them to begin an all out offensive into rebel territory," said D'ken.

"It will be done, my lord," said Gladiator without hesitation, "What do I do with those who hesitate? I expect many of them to say that such a move would incur heavy losses."

"Kill them on site and promote any officer who will carry out the command," said the emperor coldly, "We need only delay the rebels until the apparatus is complete."

"And if forces from Earth get involved?" questioned Wynegarde.

"I will not divert resources to that accursed speck in the cosmos," he said strongly, "Right now, the plan is to triple our efforts. We will finish before any forces, Earthly or otherwise, have a chance to stop us! The power of M'krann has gone unrealized for eons! Now by the blood of the Shi'ar, that power will be mine!"

* * *

 **Up next: Outer Limits**


	12. Issue 137: Outer Limits Part 1

**Issue #137  
Outer Limits Part 1**

* * *

 _The X-men have used their extraordinary powers in many ways. In a world that hates and fears them, they stand as an inspiration for humans and mutants alike. They drew their own inspiration from their mentor, Professor Charles Xavier. They trusted him to lead them into a future that was ripe with conflict. That trust was shaken when he was crippled by an addiction to pain killers. While he struggles to recover, trouble on cosmic scale has emerged._

 _It comes at a time when there are enough Earthly problems to go around. The X-men are in the process of mending relations between Genosha, the Mutant Liberation Front, and the public in general. The Mutant Liberation Front under Toad did a great deal of damage. Part of mitigating that damage was getting Wanda Maximoff to lend aid to the rest of the world. In exchange, the many armies that once occupied Genosha have agreed to leave. It allows the island and its mutants to conduct their affairs with less scrutiny. This does not sit well as they have access to alien technology._

 _This source of this alien technology is also where a much larger conflict has emerged. Charles Xavier's recent love interest, Lilandra Neramani, discovered that she was part of a royal bloodline for the Shi'ar Empire. This stellar collection of alien races is currently run by her half-brother, D'ken. He's been gathering his forces, preparing an endgame with the help of the M'krann Crystal. The only hope of stopping him resides with Lilandra, who must venture to Earth in order to save trillions from a new terror._

* * *

 **Albuquerque, New Mexico – SETI Research Center**

The night shift at one of the largest array of radio telescopes was as dull as any. The scientists, technicians, researchers, and administrative personnel often dreaded working these hours. Most of it was spent in front of a computer screen going over countless streams of data. Some of it was for general research. The main function of this array was to listen for alien signals. It was a laughable job for some and a legitimate passion for a select few.

At two in the morning, it was hard to get too passionate about anything. The two main researchers on duty were Dr. Joe Alonso and Axel Quesada. Joe was one of the few PHD scientists who spent a good chunk of his time researching extraterrestrial life. Axel was a grad student who landed an internship at this site. Most of the action was done during the day. Whenever he got stuck with the night shift, it was usually a good time to catch up on his reading.

"Axel! Put that book down already. We're resetting the filters and I need you be on standby," said Dr. Alonso, who seemed way too energetic at an hour like this.

"They look fine," muttered Axel as he set his book down and gulped some coffee.

"I'd feel a lot better if you actually _looked_ at the system."

"Cut me some slack, doc. It's two AM and we haven't had a problem with the filters since I started working here."

"It only takes glitch to render us deaf to the universe," he retorted while frantically adjusting a series of dials, "We always have to be listening. An alien signal could be here and gone in a fraction of a second."

"If ET is really that petty then they may not be intelligent to begin with," scoffed Axel.

His lack of enthusiasm was annoying. Dr. Alonso was used to it. There weren't a lot of researchers interested in actively listening for extraterrestrial life. Most were content to speculate and argue. He preferred a more active role. In his mind the only way to settle the debate was to actually locate extraterrestrial life. With a thick stack of papers in hand, Joe Alonso went up and down the long row of advanced electronics. He made careful adjustments along the way, hoping Axel was still enthused enough to do his job.

"I've heard those remarks before. I hear them every other week from my colleagues back at Cal Tech," said Dr. Alonso, "I can't say I blame them, but I can always say they're answering the question before it's even asked. They're quick to bring up Enrico Fermi, the man who countered assumptions of extraterrestrial intelligence by asking why we haven't heard from them."

"Sounds perfectly reasonable," said Axel, rubbing his eyes as he stared at his computer screen, "If aliens are really out there, then why aren't they making this multi-million-dollar array more useful?"

"At least Fermi asked the right question. He never attempted to answer it," Dr. Alonso went on as he worked faster, "So many assume that aliens are either too advanced for us to detect or couldn't be bothered with this tiny speck of a planet. I don't agree with that. Life seeks out life. That's constant among all living systems. I believe there are other reasons why we haven't heard from aliens."

"Do those other reasons involve dialing the wrong number?" said Axel, already on the verge of falling asleep again.

"I don't know so I'm not assuming. We pretend that alien life would be so incredibly complex. You graduated high school science. You know as well as anyone that life at it's basic form is chemistry. Chemistry is guided by physics and mathematics. All are guided by the intricate systems of the universe. That's why I believe it's reasonable to conclude that alien life may be more _human_ than we expect. In that sense it may not be rational. That is why we must be so careful with out approach. There's no telling how we may…"

Then Dr. Alonso was unexpectedly cut off. Just as he was adjusting one of the dials, a loud tone blared through one of the channels. It was so loud it nearly cased Axel to fall out of his chair.

"Ahh! What the hell is that?" he exclaimed.

"I…I don't know," said a perplexed Dr. Alonso, "This channel was supposed to be clear. Perhaps the data filters failed to load?"

"At that frequency? No way!" said Axel, now fully awake, "Hold on, let me do a quick check."

"Run the ET protocols just in case," ordered Dr. Alonso.

"Now who's the one assuming?" scoffed Axel.

"Humor me. I've never heard this before. It sounds…intriguing."

The tone kept blaring through the countless channels that fed into the array. Axel ran through the usual diagnostics. It sounded different from the usual interference. That happened with these radio telescopes from time-to-time. It usually didn't mean anything, but as Axel ran through the protocols he started getting a strange feeling.

As each diagnostic came back clear, the conclusions grew more ominous. The signal was strong, more so than any terrestrial signal coming in at this hour. It was clearly coming from space as well. It wasn't nearby either. This seemed to be coming from outside Earth's orbit, well outside the range of any satellite. It was too crisp to be something natural. It was enough to make Axel wonder. Could Dr. Alonso have been right?

"This is _weird_ ," said Axel as he brought up a digital layout of the signal, "Whatever this signal is, it ain't local. It's definitely moving, but I can't get a clear fix on it."

"Why not? At stellar range the rate of movement should be negligible," said Dr. Alonso.

"That's just it, doc. This isn't stellar range. Based on the numbers, it's coming from _within_ our solar system. I'm not sure if it's a glitch or not, but based on what I'm looking at the source is heading _towards_ us."

Dr. Alonso tensed. This was a moment he had gone over countless times. This was it. This was an intelligent signal from the stars. It was a once in a lifetime moment. He grew so excited he dropped all his papers and ran to the nearest phone.

"I need to call my colleagues at the radio array in Mexico!" he said intently, "We need to verify this!"

Dr. Alonso was about to pick up the phone, but to his shock it rang just as his hand touched it. He froze for a moment and Axel looked up from his computer screen. Dr. Alonso hesitated to answer it, his heart rate still going a mile a minute. He eventually picked it up after the fifth ring.

"Hello? This is Dr. Alonso," he said nervously into the receiver.

"I hope that's not the Men in Black," muttered Axel.

Nothing was said for the first few moments. Axel watched as the expression on Dr. Alonso turned from excitement to dread. He soon went from being a scientist on the brink of a landmark discovery to a man utterly terrified.

"It's NORAD," Dr. Alonso told his colleague, "We're to cease all activity and delete all our logs at this moment. They're sending someone from White Sands Missile Range to pick us up. They'll be here in under twenty minutes."

* * *

 **Xavier Institute**

Jean Grey was used to restless nights. Part of being a good X-man involved being able to function on minimal sleep. Most of the time, she was able to manage a few days of sleeplessness. She rarely let a lack of rest affect her ability to function in class, train in the Danger Room, or participate on missions. So being fifteen minutes late for her morning class was pretty startling.

With her hair still wet from the shower, she rushed down the stairs with her books stuffed in her bag. She stumbled a bit along the way, losing one of her sandals in the process. If that weren't enough, she was trying to carry on a conversation with Scott on her cell phone. Using their link would have been easier, but being this tired meant limiting her telepathy usage.

"So you'll stay on Genosha for another two days and then spend one in DC," she said while retrieving her sandal, "You go from convincing Wanda to keep Genosha peaceful to convincing President Kelly that she won't screw it up."

" _You make it sound more daunting than it really is, which is actually quite a feat,"_ said Scott on the other line.

"I'm not implying that you can't handle it. I'm just trying to figure out when you'll have time to come home."

" _Why? Is something wrong?"_

"No, everything's fine. The world hasn't blown up since you left," said Jean, panting as she descended the rest of the stairs, "I just miss you, that's all."

" _I miss you too, Jean. I promise I'll be back in time for our weekly date this Saturday and I intend to keep that promise."_

"I know and I'm looking forward to it, babe."

" _Then what's REALLY bothering you? It sounds like you haven't slept since I left. Are you still having those dreams?"_

"Has a lack of sleep ever bothered me before?"

" _You avoided the question so I'll assume that's a yes."_

Jean groaned to herself as she walked briskly towards the classroom. Even over the phone, Scott was very perceptive. It was no use hiding her problems. These dreams were having an obvious impact on her. She hadn't been this disheveled since she started manifesting her Phoenix powers. That ended up getting pretty messy. She didn't need something like that happening again at a time like this.

" _If you want, I can cut my trip to Genosha short,"_ said Scott in a worried tone, _"I can spend the night at the mansion before heading to DC."_

"No Scott. What you're doing is important. It's much more important than your girlfriend's erratic sleeping habits," she told him.

" _They'll become important if they keep getting worse."_

"Well right now, it's not the most pressing issue with the X-men. So let's not treat it as such," said Jean, fumbling a bit with her books as she neared the classroom.

" _You're still giving me a lot of reasons to worry about me, Jean."_

"I know and I'm sorry. But it's like you say in the Danger Room. You fight the battles you can win before you fight the battles you're not sure of. I'm looking into this with Mr. McCoy and Tessa. The more we learn, the more we can deal with it. In the meantime, focus on your part as ambassador to the people who want to blow each other up."

There was a brief silence over the phone. Jean could tell that Scott was still worried. He didn't take issues with her powers lightly. He wasn't wrong to do so. That's part of what made him such a good boyfriend. It also made him difficult because he was always trying to help. There were still some issues that she had to address on her own.

" _Promise me you'll keep me updated,"_ he said over the line, _"If it gets really bad at any point, I need to know. I don't care if I'm in the middle of a fist-fight with Quicksilver. I want to know if my girlfriend is okay."_

"I promise you'll be the first one I call if it gets to that point," she told him, "Until that call, you have people to deal with and I have exam."

" _I'm still calling back this afternoon to check in."_

"You damn well better," she said with a slight grin, "Dreams or no dreams, just hearing your voice helps."

" _Same here. Say hi to the others, Jean. I love you."_

"Love you too, babe. See you in a few days."

The call ended just as Jean reached the outside of the classroom. She was still struggling to hold her books and papers in her bag. Scott had by far the more difficult task of assessing the damage on Genosha, yet here she was struggling with the most basic parts of her routine.

Upon gathering herself, she entered the classroom. The lesson had already begun. Hank was at the front of the room while Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, Rogue, and Remy were seated at their desks. Upon seeing Jean, they all looked back. It was pretty awkward for her, coming in this late and looking so messy. Perhaps her dreams were getting to her more than she cared to admit.

"Glad you could join us this morning, Jean," greeted Hank, "You do understand I'll have to mark you tardy."

"I know, Mr. McCoy. I'm sorry. I've been having a rough morning," groaned Jean as she sauntered towards her desk.

"Rough? It looks like you got in a fight with your pillow and the pillow won," commented Kitty.

"You were actually later than meh for once," added Rogue, " _That's_ a disturbing first."

"It be even more disturbing if it becomes a trend," said Remy.

"Give me a break, guys!" Jean groaned, "I didn't sleep much last night and my boyfriend's on Genosha trying to get along with Wanda freakin' Maximoff. A little sympathy wouldn't hurt. I'd hate to telepathically force it into your minds."

"We'll save such uncomfortable psychic feats for the Danger Room later on," said Hank, "For now, let us focus on our physics lesson for today. I think you'll be surprised how useful understanding quantum particle systems can be."

"If it can do the job of a double espresso, I'm all ears," said the young psychic.

The beleaguered young woman sat down in a desk next to Piotr. Hank then resumed his lecture while Jean booted up her computer. As she took out her books, she rubbed her tired eyes. Dreams shouldn't be this exhausting. Even the Phoenix Force was drained. At least cosmic entities didn't need as much sleep. Until she figured this out, she was in for some lousy mornings.

"Are you sure you are okay, Jean?" asked Piotr under his breath, "You usually do not threaten psychic attacks this early in the morning."

"Some of us adapt slower than others, Peter," sighed Jean, "I'll be fine. I'm still a ways from shutting people up with my mind."

"That is good to know. I hope it does not get to that point."

"Me neither," she sighed, "By the way, where's Betsy? Is she going to be later than me this morning?"

"Nyet, she was excused," said the Russian mutant, "Something about a field trip with Comrade Logan and Miss Monroe."

"Field trip?" questioned Jean.

"I do not know the details. However, Betsy seemed quite upset when she mentioned it. I think it had to do with Warren."

It sounded like a much better excuse to be upset than losing sleep over dreams. Jean was tempted to ask more, but with class in session this wasn't the time to bring it up. Her own issues hadn't distracted her from the issues surrounding her friends. Warren had issues that went beyond a mere lack of sleep. If Betsy was in a position to resolve it, then she should take it. This would give the X-men one less issue to worry about. They already had as much as they could handle.

* * *

 **New York City – Worthington Industries**

"Warren, you insensitive bloke. How do you find so many ways to drive me crazy?" said a very angry Betsy Braddock.

The executive office of Warren Worthington III was one of the nicest offices outside of the CEO suite. It had a great view of Manhattan and a very nice balcony, which was important for a man who could fly. Betsy had been here before. Warren spent a lot of time here when he wasn't being treated for his condition. She came to confront him with more than simple hand-holding this time. This left her deeply frustrated when she arrived because Warren was nowhere to be found.

His office had been mostly cleaned out. His computer was gone and so were the stacks of files he often kept around his desk. It was a bad sign for Betsy. It indicated to her that something bad had happened and she wasn't around to help him through it. One of the reasons she was making this visit was because Warren hadn't so much as texted her in weeks. He was in a vulnerable state the last time she met up with him. She thought he was lucid enough not to do something stupid. It turns out she was wrong.

"He left here in a damn big hurry," said Logan as he sniffed the air around him, "Doesn't smell like he bathed much either."

"Could he be in trouble?" asked Ororo, who was standing next to him, "You said he was under a lot of stress."

"Wings is an X-man, Ro. Stress ain't the problem here. It's something else!" said Logan with adamant certainty.

"With Warren, it could be any number of things," said Betsy as she paced around the empty office, "I thought he was doing better. His wings stopped deteriorating from the treatments. He was getting his appetite back and looking less like a war refugee."

"Then Logan is probably right," reasoned Ororo as she started looking around, "This has nothing to do with his health. He had to be plenty able if he cleared his office so quickly."

"Why do I get the feeling this involves another fuck-up from his old man?" said Logan.

"That's usually more than enough to upset him. It must be pretty bad if he's being this brash."

Logan and Ororo looked around intently for more clues as to what happened here. Warren left the X-men because he believed he could do more good at his family company than he could at the institute. He never would have believed that if his father hadn't changed his approach towards mutants. Warren's mutant status was still a closely guarded family secret. It never took much to strain their relationship so there was no telling what could have happened.

For Betsy, the reason was secondary. This was a lot more personal for her. She had been growing closer to Warren ever since he got sick. He leaned on her for support. He came to trust her with his insecurities and fears. She valued as much as he valued hers. For him to up and leave without so much as a goodbye note felt like a slap in the face.

' _I stayed with you that night you couldn't stop throwing up. I gave up many nights of peaceful sleep to talk to you over the phone while you were in pain from treatment. Now you just stand me up like this? I knew something was wrong when you stopped returning my emails. I brought Logan and Ororo with me because nobody else could reach you either. We were ready for a full-fledged intervention. Now you pull this on us. How could you, Warren?'_

Betsy found herself looking over the empty desk. Logan and Ororo had already sifted through the drawers. There was nothing of value inside. All that was left was a picture of him and the X-men that he always kept on his desk. It was an image of him when the team was still wearing masks. He looked so focused and vibrant in the picture. It was hard to believe that he was so conflicted. A lot of it came from his illness, but his family issues never seemed to leave him.

Betsy picked up the picture and looked at it distantly. As she held it, she noticed that the back was loose. The frame had been opened recently. As she looked close, she noticed a folded up piece of paper inside.

"Hmm? Maybe he's not such a sod after all," she said.

"What is it, Betsy?" asked Ororo.

"Please tell me you found something. I'd rather not tear apart such a nice-lookin' room with my claws," said Logan as he ran over.

"It looks like Warren didn't leave as quickly as we thought. The world doesn't know he's Angel. That picture on his desk of him in uniform should have been a clue," said Betsy, her inner detective scolding herself as she took out the piece of paper.

"What's it say?" asked Ororo intently.

Besty unfolded the paper and read over it. Logan and Ororo came over as well so they could see. As Betsy read over the messy handwriting, a lump formed in her throat. Her growing feelings for Warren turned into full blown emotion.

" _Hey guys. If you're reading this, you're every bit as smart as I hope you are and my office is completely empty. First off, don't worry about me. I'm okay. I've been better, but something has come up that's more serious than my condition. It's something I can't discuss with the X-men. You guys have enough to worry about on your end. I'll fill you in on the details once they become clearer. Until then, I need to keep this quiet. Don't make a big deal about it. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was best for all of us. I'll be in touch as soon as possible. In the meantime, best of luck to you all. Tell everyone at the mansion that I'll see them soon. Keep the X-men going. The world needs it. Your fellow X-man, Warren Worthington III._

 _PS: Betsy, if you're reading this I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But none of this would have been possible if it wasn't for you. For that, you have my deepest thanks and maybe a little more. You gave me the strength. Now I'm doing something with it."_

After reading the note, Betsy handed it to Ororo. She needed a moment to gather herself. She walked back towards the balcony and hugged her shoulders. That special mention at the end struck her. She had given him strength when he had been at his weakest. That spoke volumes to her in ways that were difficult for even a psychic to express.

"What the hell is so dangerous that the X-men involved?" said Logan, "We beat up Magneto and Sinister for crying out loud! Does he really think we can't handle it?"

"I don't doubt we could. That doesn't mean we _should_ , Logan," Ororo pointed out as she looked over the note, "This sounds like something he wants to handle personally."

"Right," scoffed Logan, "Because it works out _so_ nicely when bird boy decides to go solo! He ain't even at full strength!"

"He's stronger than you think, Logan. Even if he is sick," said Betsy.

"Of course _you_ think that. You're the one who's been playing nurse with him and not in the way that costs an extra hundred bucks," said the feral mutant dryly.

"Logan don't," said Ororo, scolding her former lover.

"Listen to your ex, Wolverine," said Betsy strongly, "You don't want to make light of this. Not unless you want a telepath implanting images of Toad making out with Sabretooth in your mind!"

Logan snarled, making his discontent clear. It was understandable. He knew better than most how going on solo missions often got messy. That wasn't Betsy's concern. Warren could handle himself. He proved that to her throughout his treatment process. What worried her more was Warren's intent. They were never clear.

"He thinks he knows what he's doing. I'm inclined to believe him," said Betsy, "Warren has always been good at setting goals. He's even better at pursuing those goals. That's what made him a good X-man. It's the details that often catch him off guard."

"I also think he understands that, Betsy," said Ororo.

"He damn well better after making himself sick," muttered Logan.

"That's why I'm going to keep investigating," she said, taking back the note from Ororo, "I want to take a closer look at Worthington Industries. I need to know what he's gotten himself into."

"That's going directly against his wishes," Ororo pointed out.

"I know. He may not appreciate it, but that's what you do for someone you care about. Sometimes you have to risk pissing them off in order to help them."

"That's probably the most fucked up way to handle a relationship I've ever heard," said Logan.

"That doesn't mean its wrong," retorted Betsy.

She was not going to be dissuaded. She was not going to wait for Warren screw up. Ororo and Logan couldn't blame her. They didn't care to see him do something foolish either. He would probably be upset with the team if they tried to interfere, but with Betsy it had a personal stake. That kind of motivation went a long way.

"We need to stick around and dig a little deeper. There has to be something else here that'll tell us what's going on," said Betsy as she put the note away.

"So you're really going into full detective mode. Wings must've really done a number on you," commented Logan, "Not bad for a sick guy."

"I understand your desire to look after Warren, but perhaps we should get the others involved," offered Ororo, "Especially if you're right about him missing certain details."

"Not yet. We don't know how bad it is," said Betsy, "I'm sorry if it's asking a lot. I know you were set for a mini-date with James Proudstar and Logan has his weekly meeting with Laura."

"Now wait just a moment! It's _not_ a date," said Ororo, blushing a bit at Betsy's choice of words, "Second…"

The African woman was silenced when Logan pulled her aside.

"Let's not start _that_ argument. My ears are still ringing from the last time I brought it up," he said, "But I happen to agree with ninja girl here. We need to catch up with bird boy before he does something stupid. I'll call Laura to let her know. She'll understand. So will Proudstar."

"I'm surprised you're showing this much concern, Logan. Do you really think it's that bad?" asked Ororo.

"Of course it's bad! The man wants to handle this alone. If someone's gonna barge in on him, it might as well be his teachers and a pretty girl that he has the hots for."

It was skewed logic even if it was completely valid. Ororo was convinced that Warren was getting himself into trouble. In his sickly state he may not be as capable if he had to fight his way out. It made more sense to get the whole team involved. It would also go against Warren's wishes. He trusted them enough to leave a note. It would be wrong for them to abuse that trust too much.

"Very well," she conceded, "I'll call Hank back at the mansion and let him know we're staying in New York a bit longer."

"Thanks, Miss Munroe," said Betsy, "It shouldn't take too long. I've come to know Warren pretty well. I have a pretty good idea how I can find him."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman with a detective fetish," made Logan, "Just do me a favor, Bets. _When_ we find out Warren made another boneheaded mistake, knock some sense into him even if it hurts. He'll listen to you more than he'll listen to me."

"He'll learn his lesson. That I promise you," said a determined Betsy.

"I hope it's not too late. For all we know, he could already be long gone," added Ororo with more serious concern.

"No matter where he is, I'll find him. I'm the daughter of a famous detective. I'll take care of it," she said confidently as she left the office, "We've got a lot of ground to cover so follow me while I make a few calls. Unless there's another alien invasion, we're not stopping until we find him!"

* * *

 **Dark Side of the Moon – Starjammer**

"Is it ready yet, Corsair?" groaned an impatient Lilandra.

"I'm working with a damaged ship, _empress_. Cut me some slack," groaned an equally frustrated Corsair.

"We're wasting too much time. I have people on Earth we can trust. Surely they can cover a discreet landing."

"If it were that easy, you think I wouldn't jump at the chance?" quipped the pilot, whose hands were dirty from hours of work, "This isn't a private jet or a fancy yacht. It's an S-class TX-A928 fighter/cruiser with warp capacity. It's the sort of thing you don't parade around on a planet not used to seeing them. I was in the military. When you fly something like this into their airspace, they _notice_. That's why I need to get the cloaking device working again and make sure we know where we're going when we head in."

Lilandra kept pacing restlessly. The Starjammer had been parked in a crater on the moon for nearly a day. Her headaches hadn't gotten any better since then. She kept feeling this stinging pain in her mind. It was definitely psychic in nature, but she couldn't focus in on it. The source was definitely coming from Earth and that's where they needed to be.

Getting there had been easy. Getting to the surface was a very different challenge. The last time the Shi'ar paid a visit to Earth, they did so with a powerful cloaking device that ensured the authorities wouldn't detect them. The Starjammer had a cloaking device as well. Corsair had been working on fixing it for the past several hours. They had also been scoping out landing sites. The key was finding the technology they needed to fix the Starjammer and getting back to the rebels. Lilandra did some research in between her pacing. They had few options and all of them were risky.

Corsair wiped the sweat off his face as he made a few more adjustments in the engine room. Having worked with alien technology for nearly two decades, he learned all aspects of basic repair. Raza would have fixed it sooner, but after several tweaks to the quantum temporal regulators he had the main systems working again.

"It's not pretty. Chodd would still call me a brainless meat bag if he saw it," said Corsair as he closed the panel and put away his tools.

"Will it work?" asked Lilandra.

"Barely," he replied, "But _barely_ will have to do. Now before I risk my ass and my ship again, I'd like to know the plan."

"I've already decided how we're going to do this. I've been doing more than pestering you during these repairs," she said as she followed him back to the main bridge.

"Could've fooled me," Corsair muttered.

"I've been catching up on Earthly affairs. According to the signals I intercepted, the alien technology from past Shi'ar missions has become mainstream. They don't seem to know it's alien, but I know it is. It has the same properties as the classified hardware my family company guards."

"So people are walking around with Shi'ar tech and don't know it? I'm not sure if I should be relieved or ashamed."

"It gets more complicated than that, I'm afraid. The source of this technology is from Genosha. If I recall, a Shi'ar vessel crashed there in the distant past. Somehow Magneto managed to reverse engineer the ship's Warlock protocols."

"They have a functioning _Warlock_?" said Corsair with new intrigue.

"Indeed they do," affirmed Lilandra, "You know as well as I do that Warlocks are very rare. They're the backbone of the Shi'ar economy for a reason. They can synthesize various advanced components from raw materials. That includes the parts we need."

"That should save us a lot of time. We just need to swoop in, hijack Warlock, get our parts, and get out before anyone knows we're there."

"You've been gone a _long_ time, Corsair. Earth is a very different place. You weren't around to see Genosha become ground zero for human/mutant conflict."

"I can barely keep up with alien politics. How am I supposed to understand why humans and mutants want to kill each other?" made Corsair.

"I don't expect you to. I bring it up because to get to that Warlock, we need to get through the many layers of security Genosha has in place. Look at it this way…if _you_ had a monopoly on alien technology wouldn't _you_ want to protect it?"

Corsair groaned. He was probably hoping for too much, expecting that they could just use a stray Warlock to get the ship fixed. His crew had been captured and D'ken was pushing the rebels to the brink. He was in no mood for patience.

"So what do we do? Ask them politely and hope they're in a giving mood?" said Corsair dryly.

"I don't think we have the luxury of being _polite_. If we're going to use Warlock to get this ship going again, we'll need to borrow it," said Lilandra.

"By _borrow_ you mean steal?" he surmised, "Coming from an empress, that's pretty underhanded."

"Since when has royalty been afraid to bend the rules? This is bigger than Earth! This is bigger than the Shi'ar Empire! D'ken wouldn't be making all these desperate moves if he didn't have something _cosmic_ in scale planned. So to get to that Warlock on Genosha, we'll have to enlist some help."

"Please tell me you're not implying who I think you are," said Corsair.

"I am," said Lilandra sternly, "We're going to call the X-men! Before you start complaining, know that I've already sent out an encrypted signal to the Xavier Institute. Now that the cloaking device is fixed, we're going to meet up with them. If you don't like it, you're free to stay on this moon."

This mission kept getting progressively worse. It was bad enough Corsair had to return to Earth again. Now he had to enlist the help of those super-powered kids again. Even though they held their own against D'ken's elite guard, they weren't equipped for a conflict like this. They were adding too many moving parts to their already dire predicament. The more they added, the greater the chance that something would go wrong.

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Classroom**

" _Jean…it's almost time. I hope you and the Phoenix are ready for this."_

"Hnn…Stranger?" groaned a groggy Jean Grey.

"Hey Jean! Wake up already!" shouted the angry voice of Kitty Pryde.

Jean nearly jumped out of her skin as she was jolted from her light slumber. She shot up to realize that she was still in class. The lecture had ended and she was in the middle of an assignment. Somewhere along the way, she fell asleep on top of her physics textbook. There was even a puddle of drool on the middle of the page.

She was even more tired than she thought. That dream from earlier was getting more vivid. This time she nearly reached the man that called himself Stranger. She never got a chance because Kitty literally yelled into her ear. She was the only other one left in the classroom. Everyone else was gone already.

"Hnn…Kitty? What's going on?" groaned Jean as she rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on? Didn't you hear Beast's announcement?" Kitty exclaimed.

"Announcement?" she said in a confused tone.

"Jeez, you must have been knocked out or something! Beast just received a message from Lilandra Neramani! She and that Corsair guy are back! That means we've got an alien problem on our hands and we need to suit up!"

Jean wasn't as shocked as she should have been. The X-men had clashed with Shi'ar aliens before. When Lilandra left with the Starjammers, their conflicts with aliens were limited to the technology left behind on Genosha. She wouldn't have returned unless something was wrong. It was an unwelcome surprise to many, but for Jean it brought a different kind of dread.

"Logan and Miss Munroe are already on their way back," added Kitty, "We're calling up Scott in the War Room in under ten minutes. That means you need to wake yourself up and pretend you _haven't_ been falling asleep in class!"

"Enough with the screaming, Kitty," groaned Jean as she rubbed her eyes, "I'm awake. I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"You sure? You don't sound very anxious for someone who just learned we have another alien problem," she pointed out.

"I…well why should I be? We've dealt with it before. We'll deal with it again. Worrying about it won't make it any easier. So let's get moving!"

Kitty shook her head and ran off ahead of Jean. Either she was really that tired or really that tough. She didn't have time to pester her about it. This was big. The X-men needed to gather in full force.

Jean didn't bother catching up with Kitty. Her mind was still juggling many conflicted thoughts. These dreams about Stranger came out of nowhere. Now the Shi'ar were back in town. It was too convenient to be a coincidence. She wasn't the only one that noticed it either.

' _ **I have a bad feeling about this, Jean. These dreams with that being and now the Shi'ar have returned…something is very wrong with the cosmos. I can feel it within my very flames.'**_

' _You're not the only one, Phoenix. There's definitely a connection. We won't figure it out or get a decent night sleep until we confront it! We need to stay sharp because cosmic level problems tend to attract cosmic level complications.'_

* * *

 **Pentagon**

General Grimshaw had just returned from Genosha. It had been mere days since the final troops withdrew from the country. He had a lot on his plate. He had to re-organize the naval blockade around the island while providing President Kelly regular updates. All eyes were on Genosha and how these actoins would change human/mutant relations. Now a potentially bigger conflict had emerged.

General Grimshaw ran down the lower-east wing of the Pentagon as fast as his arthritic knees would carry him. He arrived in Washington less than an hour ago via military transport. He left Captain Freeman with the naval blockade, entrusting him to watch over the situation on Genosha. Earlier this morning, he received a series of top secret messages from the NSA. NORAD was tracking a new threat and for once it wasn't mutant related.

"Someone give me an update," ordered Grimshaw as he stormed through the secure doors, "Give me a minute-by-minute breakdown of _everything_ that's happening."

"General Grimshaw, sir," said a Lieutenant who was nearly knocked over as he barged in, "President Kelly is on line five. The Secret Service is moving him to the situation room so they can monitor keep tabs as well."

"Don't patch him in until I know what to tell him. Now who the hell uncovered this anomaly and what are they doing about it?"

"I think I'm the one you want to talk to," said a middle-aged woman in a strange uniform with green hair and sunglasses, "My name is Special Agent Abigail Brand. I'm here on behalf of the NSA and CIA. I know you don't have a very cozy relationship with either department, but you'll have to make an exception. I've based my whole career on incidents like this."

General Grimshaw's gaze narrowed on the neatly dressed woman. She seemed out of place here in the Pentagon. Her uniform was not that of a typical military officer. It consisted of a blue and green body suit with special tags in addition to the usual United States embroiders. She seemed to have command of the room. Every major analyst was either at their post or monitoring the various feeds on a number of large computer screens. Despite her appearance, she had a tough demeanor that commanded respect.

"Abigail Brand? Head of the Pentagon's special Sentient World Observation and Response Department," Grimshaw recalled, "I had a feeling you would already be on top of this."

"Just call us SWORD now," she said, "It'll save us time and breath, both of which we don't have. I assume you received the intel?"

"That depends? Are all these agents cleared for us to speak openly?" asked General Grimshaw, gesturing over the dozens of analyst working around them.

"I've locked down this area. They've all been briefed," assured Abigail Brand, "They know what we're dealing with to a point."

"Make sure it stays that way. Any knowledge of _other-worldly_ activity is a strictly need-to-know for the few cleared to know it type issue," said the General, walking past her as he approached the main computer terminal.

"We're dealing with aliens here, General. No need to be cryptic," said Brand, "This isn't the X-files."

"Even they were more competent than this," he said with growing frustration, "We've kept our ear to the ground every millisecond of every day since the 50s. We know this planet has been visited by outside forces before. We know Genosha has access to alien technology. We've spent billions keeping an eye out for more aliens. So how is it that a couple of geeks from SETI picked up on a signal?"

"We're still looking into that, General," said Brand, "We've already detained the two scientists that detected it. We made sure no one else picks up on it. Only NORAD has the ability to monitor the signal. At least they did before it _disappeared_."

"If you lost it somehow, I'll spend the next week annoying the president until he _guts_ your funding."

"We didn't lose it. The signal is fading in and out, as if it's trying to cloak itself."

"That implies that it's intelligently controlled," reasoned General Grimshaw.

"We know it's intelligently controlled. Our space telescopes detected some ion vectors around the orbit of Jupiter a few days ago. It's definitely not natural. It has all the marks of a ship or probe. We suspect it's a ship because it changed course a few times, almost as if it was damaged. We traced the vectors back to Earth. Then it went completely dark, stopping right around the outer orbit of the moon."

"Did it crash?"

"We had a lunar research probe in the area. If there was a crash, we would have detected it. We suspect the ship landed. It's either hiding or stranded. We're trying to bounce some signals off a few more satellites to get a fix on it. That's where we are now."

General Grimshaw looked up at the main monitor. There was a large image of the moon being projected in 3D. On the dark side there was a red blip marked as a potential landing site for the alien anomaly. The many analysts sitting at various computer terminals were working feverishly to get more data. This was a tense moment. Alien activity was a serious matter. There was a reason why such information was never leaked to the public. This was something that could turn society inside out. They had enough issues to worry about and aliens would only make things worse.

"As if mutants weren't enough," sighed General Grimshaw, "What kind of alien craft are we dealing with here? Is it another one of those bird people."

"Their official title is Shi'ar," said Brand, "And no, we don't know if it's them or someone else."

"If there's one, there should be more. Have we done a sweep of the solar system since the anomaly arrived?" asked the General.

"Near as we can tell, there's only one. It's not very big. Based on the vectors it's probably no bigger than a couple of 747s."

"That doesn't make sense. Past incidents have usually included small swarms," said the General.

"Well this one's different. We've got just one ship and no reason for it," she replied, "Like all the others, this thing doesn't want to be seen."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why do they insist on being so shy? I get that Earth is probably the rural Alabama of this galaxy, but they're clearly interested in our planet. There has to be something here for them. Otherwise they would've ignored us. What could these creatures possibly want?"

"I've spent most of my career asking those questions. I've often dreaded the answer, but something tells me it's more disturbing than we imagine."

General Grimshaw kept staring at the screen. He was clearly conflicted since he wasn't used to dealing with aliens. Not many officers were. Abigail Brand was one of the rare few. The study of alien intelligence had always been an obsession with her. There were many mysterious surrounding the subject. Just knowing they were out there was the easy part. The hard part was figuring out why they had an interest in Earth, why they never made their presence known, and what they were after. Some saw it as a sci-fi nightmare. She saw it as a threat. In her mind, it was a threat greater than any mutant.

While Abigail Brand and General Grimshaw mused over their next move, a number of analysts began looking over some new data. The blip on the map started moving. Suddenly, they detected more ion vectors. This time it was different.

"General! Agent Brand! We've got a fix with the satellites!" announced one of the lieutenants, "We've got a weak lock on the vessel!"

"What's it doing? Can you track it?" asked Brand as she rushed over to one of the computers.

"We were, but the ion vectors disappeared within seconds," said one of the female officers sitting at a nearby desk, "According to infrared scans, the alien ship took off again. It started traveling around the moon and then it just disappeared."

" _Disappear_ in an alien context has many meanings. Either be specific or find a new job!" shouted Brand.

"That's the only way to describe it, ma'am," said another officer who was wearing a special headset, "NORAD just confirmed it. The ship took off and disappeared from every form of detection."

"Were they at least able to determine the direction of the final vector?" asked General Grimshaw in a less hostile tone, "Was the ship moving towards us or away from us?"

The analyst checked the incoming data from NORAD. His pale expression essentially told the story.

"It's moving toward us, sir," he said in a shaky voice, "Given the estimated velocity, it could be here in a matter of minutes."

"And we can't track it anymore," surmised Brand, "I'd say that's a _big_ problem."

General Grimshaw and Agent Brand exchanged glances. The analysts continued to scramble for more data. It was clear from the way they were panicking that they weren't going to find anything. This alien craft wanted to stay hidden. So if it was hostile, they wouldn't know until it was too late.

"We're need to discuss this with President Kelly," said General Grimshaw.

"That goes without saying," said Brand flatly.

"Set up an encrypted channel and tell NORAD to remain on high alert!" he said as Brand followed him to a secure meeting room, "If this thing shows up again, we need to know where and when. This isn't the first time aliens have crossed paths with Earth. It better not be the last."

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Backyard**

The X-men were in full uniform and ready for a mission that was as unusual as it was unexpected. When they found out that an old conflict involving the Shi'ar Empire had returned, no one was thrilled. Their battle against the Shi'ar Empire's elite guard was still fresh in their minds. They had enough going on with the Mutant Liberation Front cleanup and the idea of facing them again did not sit well.

Daunting or not, this was big. Class was abruptly canceled and the team was mobilized. Hank, Bobby, Jean, Rogue, Remy, Piotr, and Kitty gathered in a clearing within the woods surrounding the institute. They all waited anxiously for the first part of this alien plot to unfold. In their limited experience with the Shi'ar, it often got volatile in some very disturbing ways. According to Hank, it should literally be upon them at any moment.

"I'm starting to wonder if we'll _ever_ get a break of any kind _ever_ again," groaned Bobby, "It's like rapid fire! We defeat the Mutant Liberation Front and then aliens decide to attack again!"

"They're not _attacking_ , Bobby. They need our help," said Piotr, "We should be willing to give it to them. This is far bigger than the Mutant Liberation Front."

"Remy's all for charity, but ain't we got enough bad cards in our deck?" made Gambit, "I ain't forgotten the whole Star Wars deal these Shi'ar got going on. Is it really a good idea to get caught up in that shit?"

"Ah'd like to spend the week lounging by the pool mahself, but that ain't our style. Aliens or no aliens, when there's a problem we don't run away from it," said Rogue.

"I do not think we can," added Piotr, "Comrade McCoy says that this message came directly from Lilandra Neramani. Is she not a friend to which we owe a great deal?"

"She's gone out of her way for us on more than one occasion. If it wasn't for her, President Kelly would have ridden the whole anti-mutant bandwagon into the White House. So I guess we owe her," said Kitty, "She's also Professor Xavier's unofficial girlfriend so we're kind of stuck in the middle."

"That reminds me. Does she know about the Professor's _condition_?" asked Bobby.

"Somehow Ah doubt that came up when she was screaming out her distress call," said Rogue.

"Well she's probably going to ask why he's not here. Who wants to explain that he's rehabbing from a crippling addiction to pain killers?"

"Not it!" said Kitty quickly.

"Come now, Katya. I expect that from Bobby, but not you," said Piotr with a slight scold.

"Not it!" said Remy as well, earning a scold from Rogue as well.

It was a sensitive issue, but one that could not be avoided. Lilandra was going to notice Charles Xavier's absence. She had no idea what he had been going through since she left. It was sure to be devastating. Nobody wanted the grim task of breaking the news to her. No matter how dire her situation, Professor Xavier's personal problems were bound to effect them.

This was not lost on Hank or Jean as well. They had been keeping in touch with Lilandra and the Starjammer. When they received the signal, it was encrypted in a way that only the computers in the Xavier Institute could decipher. Having worked with Shi'ar technology before, Hank equipped a phone with advanced electronics so they could use it as a beacon. Lilandra told them that they would swing by and pick them up in the ship. She sounded like she was in a major hurry. While they waited, Jean helped him get in touch with the rest of the team.

"Okay, we'll meet you both there in under a half-hour," said Jean, who was on her phone talking to Logan, "Make sure you, Betsy, and Miss Munroe are out of the city. We don't need people reporting any crazy UFO sightings…no, we don't want _that_ either. I also called Scott. He's going to be waiting for us on Genosha…yes, he'll _have_ to be involved. We're already working out a plan. I'll fill you in on the details once we pick you up…I will. Tell Betsy she can resume her search for Warren later. We need _everybody_ for this."

"That's an appropriate assessment if ever there was one," said Hank, who was making a few tweaks on his phone.

"Try _explaining_ that to them," said Jean as she put away her phone, "Logan didn't appreciate having to cancel his day with Laura. I think I heard thunder in the background so Ororo isn't too happy either."

"She's still involved with James Proudstar, isn't she?" said Hank, his tone shifting a bit.

"You sound worried," she pointed out, "Even when alien conflicts are catching up with us again, your ex-girlfriend still gets your attention."

"I apologize if my mindset is a bit fragile. I could say the same for you too, Jean."

The young psychic did a worse job hiding her anxious state than Hank did in hiding his concerns for his ex-girlfriend. Everyone had noticed it. She had been pretty detached since before this even began. She couldn't blame it on a lack of sleep anymore. Her dreams about Stranger and the connection she felt to this conflict all too apparent.

"If you can handle it, so can I," said Jean, "Where are we with the Starjammer?"

"I appreciate you changing the subject to something more pertinent," said Hank as he turned his attention back to his phone, "According to the beacon, the Starjammer is on it's final approach. It's heavily cloaked so it won't draw attention from the authorities. However, that may be somewhat superfluous assumption."

"What makes you say that?" asked Jean warily.

"Corsair and Lilandra are assuming that the best human technology can't keep up with a Shi'ar cloaking device. I don't think they got the news that humanity gained some additional ground when Genosha started selling it. So there's a chance that someone was able to pick up on the Starjammer."

"Well I don't see any black helicopters. That counts as a good sign, right?"

"That's still assuming too much," said Hank, "Near as I can tell, it hasn't caused any anomalies on the electromagnetic spectrum. That doesn't mean they'll go _completely_ undetected."

"Let's hope everyone is still hung over from the Mutant Liberation Front," said Jean, "If we're lucky we'll link up with Lilandra, help her out with whatever she needs, and be done with it before J. J. Abrams makes a movie about it."

"Did you really just use the world lucky in a sentence, Jean?" said Kitty, "I can tell by your tone that even you don't believe it'll be that easy."

"Is it so much to ask for?" she said, tensing at the idea of more complications.

"I would say so," said Hank as he put away his phone, "Lilandra said the Shi'ar rebellion was in peril. Her half-brother, D'ken, has become desperate in a way that would make even Magneto nauseous. She needs our help getting the Starjammer fixed so she can get back to the rebels. She may also need our help dealing with whatever D'ken is preparing."

"If that means going into space and playing Luke Skywalker, I think we'll need a fair warning," said Bobby, "We have a hard enough time dealing with psychotic tyrants here on Earth."

"We may not have a choice," said Hank ominously, "If what Lilandra told me is accurate, D'ken's madness could affect Earth as well as countless other worlds. There's no telling what sort of nefarious forces he's conjured!"

"We have a better idea than we think," said Jean, her eyes flaring with cosmic flames.

"What do you mean?" asked Piotr, who noticed this flare along with the others.

Whenever Jean flashed the Phoenix Force unexpectedly, it was usually a bad sign. She had already been acting strangely. If there was something as dangerous as a cosmic entity involved, it was almost too terrifying to contemplate. Hank was about to ask her again when a sharp gust of wind blew through the area.

"They're here," said Jean, her eyes still flashing.

The X-men looked up and saw a large area of the sky become wavy and distorted. Within moments, it revealed the imposing form of the Starjammer. The cloaking device that had shrouded its re-entry was lifted. It kicked up more wind as it hovered over the area, the vertical thrusters rustling the nearby trees. From the underbelly of the craft, an entrance ramp opened to reveal a figure standing within the ship. It was Lilandra and she looked even more beleaguered than she did before she left.

"It's good to see you again, X-men," she greeted, "I don't mean to sound bossy, but you must get in! We need to pick up the rest of your teammates!"

"I'm okay with skipping the formalities," said Kitty, "Unless Jean isn't done freaking us out."

"Ungh…not a good time, Kitty," said Jean, clutching her head.

"You sure you're okay, sugah?" said Rogue with a concerned glance.

"I'm fine!" she said, shaking it off, "She's right. We should get going."

"Much as I enjoy arguing with a stubborn psychic, I'm inclined to agree," said Hank, who was already making his way up the ramp, "We had best stay on the move if this marvelous piece of alien engineering is to avoid detection."

"If you say so, teach," sighed Remy, "Never you mind how much bad voodoo be following us."

"Does voodoo even apply to aliens?" said Bobby dryly.

"Call it what you want, Drake. At some point someone's gonna have to stop and think about what's going on. That way we ain't so shocked when it bites us in the ass."

It was all happening so fast. Lilandra wasn't giving them much time to take in their new role in this alien plot. She rushed them onto the Starjammer, eager to make up for lost time. Remy, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, and Piotr followed Hank onto the ship. Jean needed a brief moment to gather herself.

In addition to being rushed, this ordeal was not helping Jean's strained mind. For a moment the Phoenix Force flared in a way she hadn't experienced before. It was not unlike the feeling she experienced in her dreams with Stranger. Looking up at the ship, she felt the same chill down her spine. It was like Lilandra's unexpected return was connected to Stranger's warnings. The feeling lingered as she followed the others on board. Along the way, she confronted the older woman's anxious gaze.

"Where's Charles? Are we picking him up as well?" asked Lilandra intently.

"Oh no…Beast didn't tell you, did he?" groaned Jean.

"Tell me what? Where's Charles?!" she exclaimed.

The others looked back as the hatch behind them closed. Now Lilandra was even more anxious. She arrived expecting to see Charles or at least get a message from him. If the look on Jean's face were an indication, something terrible had happened since she left.

"You've been gone a while, Miss Neramani. A lot has happened," she said sadly, "We'll fill you in along the way. I must warn you though. It's going to make you sick to your day worse than it already is."

* * *

 **Genosha – Earlier**

"Yes…I understand. I'll get right on it…Don't worry, Hank. I'll make sure she understands."

Scott Summers was already having a rough day. It got a lot rougher with the phone call he just received from Beast. He was in the middle of an important tour of Genosha's capital city. Now that the foreign troops were gone, a long overdue rebuilding process could begin. Buildings, roads, and infrastructure had been badly damaged. The area around the citadel was especially tattered. Wanda and the Brotherhood were focusing their efforts and making this section of the island more robust. Volunteers from all over the island arrived to help out. Now he had the unpleasant task of complicating this process even further.

' _Of all the times for a Shi'ar blood feud to re-emerge. Lilandra sure is asking a lot of us. At the same time my girlfriend is having cosmic dreams again. I'm not a fan of coincidences. I'm also not a fan of asking Wanda Maximoff for more favors. Of all the vital assets, Lilandra wants what's possibly the most important resource on this planet. This isn't going to start well, let alone end well.'_

Scott took a deep breath as he put his phone away and made his way towards Wanda. She and Pietro were coordinating a number of construction sites near the citadel. Armed with Warlock tools and led by a few mutants with enhanced strength, they laid down a series of pipes and roadways leading into the city. Along these roads were a series of beacons and statues, which also doubled as antennas that received power from the alien generator on the island. Dozens of other mutants carried out basic construction tasks like wiring electronics, hauling away garbage, and making sure the materials were in place.

"Someone with big muscles and a strong stomach do something about those old sewer pipes!" yelled Pietro, who was running around the area at a rapid blur, "If we're going to make our country strong, we need to make sure it doesn't smell like shit!"

"Some of these pipes are a hundred years old. Even my stomach has limits, Pietro!" said Blob, who was doing some of the heavy lifting.

"Don't waste time arguing with him, mate. Speedy's on a power trip. The only sound that matters is his own bloody voice," said Pyro.

"Am I the only one that thinks he's a bit more of an asshole than usual?" asked Mercury.

"It could be worse. At least Lady Maximoff is keeping him on a leash," said a young female mutant that was setting up some new power antennas.

" _Lady_ Maximoff?" questioned one of the larger mutants hauling off loads of broken concrete.

"Yeah, I mean she is the leader. I was one of the protesters and she proved herself in my book. I think she's earned a little distinction."

It was a sentiment shared among many others. Wanda Maximoff had shown that she was as strong a leader as her father. Scott heard these comments as he walked by. He had mixed feelings about Wanda's growing status. Even though she proved to be more reasonable than her father, she was still his daughter. Certain family traits didn't fade easily.

With Wanda's heritage in mind, he stepped through the rubble just outside the Citadel. The perimeter was still in ruins from the protesters. Wanda was standing in the courtyard going over some plans with Mellencamp. She had been all over the place, coordinating the project. Hopefully, she wasn't in too bad a mood.

"Wanda, I need to talk to you. In private," he said, barging right past Mellencamp.

"I thought you were busy sending a report to the MSA, Mr. Summers. And I'd prefer a little tact if you don't mind," said Wanda in a harsh tone.

"My name is Scott. Or Cyclops. Or deluded fool, which you were fond of for a good chunk of my teen years," said Scott, maintaining his urgent tone.

"Be careful with your tone. You're on _my_ island last I checked," she said sternly.

"I know you're doing all you can to assert yourself, but right now I need to talk to you about something that doesn't involve politics. It requires that you be Wanda Maximoff for a moment."

Wanda hardened at the X-leader's tone. She was not in a position to be weak anymore. She had little patience for anyone talking down to her. Scott Summers was among the few who still dared. There were even fewer she still respected enough to hear out.

"Fine," she said flatly, "Mellencamp, give us some space. Go check on Pyro and Quentin."

"I'll gladly give you your own zip code, ma'am. Please don't hex me if it sounds like I'm eager to get away," Mellencamp replied.

"I don't care how uncomfortable you are. Just do it," said Wanda, making her lack of patience painfully apparent.

Mellencamp was a pretty tough mutant. He had to be in order to have a place in Genosha's acolytes. That same toughness withered under the gaze of Wanda Maximoff. She was a different person since she lost her sister. She wasn't quite at Magneto's level of arrogance, but she was definitely matching his charisma. It didn't sit well with Scott for a moment.

"I hope you're not going to be that _harsh_ all the time, Wanda. The world is a little tense in case you haven't noticed. Your people need hope more than fear," commented Scott.

"Do you want to scrutinize my handling of this impossible situation? Or do you want to tell me what this so-called _private_ matter entails?" said Wanda, taking little heed of the X-leader's advice.

"Right, that's another crisis we'll tackle down the line," he replied, "The one that needs our attention involves a new issue that just came up. It involves the alien technology you've been using as leverage."

"What about it?" she asked, her tone even more hostile, "If some rogue government or greedy company is asking questions, I can give them detailed instructions to piss off."

"No. This isn't about someone _local_ who's interested in this technology."

"By _not_ _local_ you mean?"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Wanda. It's not that big a threat…yet," said Scott cryptically, "I'd rather not make a big deal about this. The X-men have uncovered a hell of a problem and in order to resolve it, we need full access to Warlock."

"English isn't my first language, but I'm perfectly capable of recognize bullshit when I see it," scoffed Wanda.

"Call it whatever you want. This is serious!" said Scott in a stronger tone.

"You really think this is appropriate?" she said, "Asking to use this island's most valuable resource?"

"Seeing as how the X-men have saved this island in the past, I think it's entirely appropriate," reasoned Scott, "It's also worth remembering that this technology didn't come from nowhere. The aliens that built Warlock haven't forgotten about it. You think humans are trouble? The X-men have faced some of the aliens behind that tech. You would do your people a big favor by not having to face them yourself."

His tone was still disrespectful on so many levels. Like her, Scott had changed since Professor Xavier stepped down. Not long ago, he would never have been this brazen. He was putting her in a difficult position. She had a massive rebuilding effort on her hands. He was telling her that the alien technology she was relying on could be under threat. The only way to avoid that threat was to let the X-men use it. There were so many things wrong with that request that she should have hexed him for daring to ask.

Then she thought back to what her father said about the technology when he first uncovered it. She remembered him saying how any beings capable of technical wizardry wouldn't do it just for fun. A civilization didn't develop such technology unless there was a big conflict to drive it. Genosha and the mutant race had enough conflicts on their hands. There was no way they could handle some new alien threat.

"What exactly do your X-men need Warlock for?" she asked less threatening tone, "What sort of conflict are you trying to avert?"

"I'll give you the same details the others gave me, but I can only tell you on the way to the Warlock Factories," said Scott.

"Very well, but I intend to oversee everything. If I don't like where this goes, I won't hesitate to pull the plug."

"I'm working under the assumption that this could go wrong in any number of ways. I would expect nothing less."

"Very well," said Wanda as she took out a small handheld device from her pocket, "I'm calling a transport sphere. I'll also inform Scanner at the main factory to clear out the other acolytes. I'd like to resolve this as quickly as possible."

"Believe me, Wanda. The feeling is mutual," said an already exasperated Scott Summers.

Wanda led the X-leader back into the Citadel. Along the way, Scott started explaining the situation as it was described to him by Beast. As he followed her to the transport level, Alex Summers watched from across the courtyard.

Scott and Wanda hadn't noticed that he was eavesdropping on their conversation. Nobody seemed to notice him much since he returned from his fight with the Mutant Liberation Front. Losing Lorna had damaged his fighting spirit in a big way. While he grieved over her, he kept his distance from everyone. He still fumed over how Lorna was caught up in this mess and how nobody was able to save her. Now it sounded as though Genosha was going to get caught up in another affair they never provoked. In his bitter grief, this was something he couldn't ignore.

' _What kind of shit are you bringing to this island now, Scott? I don't care how many times your X-men have saved the world. Your people keep bringing your fights to Genosha. It cost Lorna her life. Well that's going to stop. I'll see to it personally.'_

* * *

 **New Jersey Turnpike – Rest Stop**

"Hey! Little Miss Ninja, get off the phone already! They're almost here!" barked Logan impatiently.

"I heard you the _fifth_ time, Logan. Just give me another minute!" replied an aggravated Betsy from a payphone.

This day was going from lousy to outrageous. A potentially big personal crisis was giving way to a potentially bigger cosmic crisis. It had only been mere hours since Betsy, Ororo, and Logan began digging deeper into Warren's recent behavior. Then they got an emergency message from Beast saying that the Shi'ar blood feud they got a taste of a while back had returned. It was a much bigger conflict with the potential to do far more damage than Warren's personal struggles.

This forced Betsy to make a difficult decision. She was going to have to put her search for Warren on hold. It did not sit well for a moment. This terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach kept telling her that Warren was going to do something foolish. For all she knew, he had already done it. This gave her all the more reason to seek him out. Unfortunately, her concern for him would have to wait. An issue with the Shi'ar required every available X-man so she would have to entrust someone else to look into it.

"I need to go now, Brian. Can I trust you to look into this?" said Betsy into the payphone next to a vending machine.

" _You're asking a lot of me, luv. Or are you technically my cousin now that you're in her body?"_ said an accented voice on the other side.

"Will you quit it with the jokes about my body already?!" grunted Betsy.

" _Well pardon me for having a bloody hard time adjusting! You've dropped a lot on my lap recently. First I find out you switched bodies with our uncle's daughter. Then I find out you're with the X-men. All this after we weren't on speaking terms for years."_

"Well I'm dropping the silent treatment! Consider this a peace offering if you want. I'm practically graveling here. I know you've got resources at MI-6. I know you've used them for personal reasons before. I need you to use them again."

" _Is this a request or blackmail?"_

"We're talking over bloody payphones with untraceable phone cards. If I was trying to blackmail you, I'd be a lot less careful," Betsy retorted, "Now can you do this for me or not?"

There was a brief silence over the line. Betsy could practically see her brother rolling his eyes at her. She rarely asked him for help like this. They hadn't exactly been the closest of siblings even before she switched bodies. Yet she still trusted him implicitly and he knew it. So it didn't take a psychic to foresee his response.

" _Fine, I'll do it,"_ he said in a begrudging tone, _"I swear you're giving me that puppy dog look over the bloody phone."_

"No matter what body I'm in, that look still works," she replied with a slight grin, "Remember, the name is Warren Worthington the third. He's a rich man and knows how to cover his tracks. So don't expect this to be easy."

" _I'll find him, luv. You're not the only one who inherited dad's detective skills. But this bloke better be as volatile as you claim. If he's just some random guy you've got the hots for, I'm uploading your baby pictures to BBC website."_

"He's more than worth it. If I'm right, you'll see what I mean when you find him."

" _Guess I'll have to take your word for it, overvalued it may be."_

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important. I would love to do this on my own, but I've got bigger problems that I can't talk about over a phone."

Betsy looked back towards Ororo and Logan. They were talking into their communicators. The others were almost here.

"We're out of time, Betsy! We need to go now!" said Ororo.

"I'm coming, Storm!" replied Betsy.

The young telepath turned her attention back to her brother. As much as it pained her, she had to leave Warren behind for someone else to handle.

"I'll get back in touch with you as soon as I can," said Betsy, "If and when you find Warren, I trust you to do the right thing."

" _No worries, luv. You don't graduate from the top of your class at the British Military Academy without knowing a thing or two. Just be careful out there. I'd like a chance to get a return favor from you later on."_

"You'll get that chance. I promise. Take care, Brian."

" _You too, Betsy."_

She hung up the phone quickly, not giving herself a chance for second thoughts. Betsy still had reservations about Warren. She would have to deal with them once this alien threat was resolved.

Having made the necessary arrangements, she ran out from the rest stop to join Logan and Ororo near a couple of picnic tables. About a half-hour ago, clouds settled over the area and it started to rain. This gave them the cover they needed. By the time she reached her teammates, they were ready to go.

"Bout time you finished chewing off your brother's ear," said Logan, "Hank just called in. The Starjammer is right over us. They got our uniforms on board."

"Already? How bad has it gone so far?" asked Betsy.

"Beats me, but we gotta make a pit stop at Genosha of all places. I'd say it's pretty bad!" said Logan.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Ororo as she put her communicator away.

The African woman checked around to make sure no one was watching too closely. They were behind the rest stop where they had parked the X-van. The rain was keeping people inside and passing cars couldn't see them. Once she was certain they were in the clear, Ororo summoned her powers. As her eyes turned bright white, a dense fog formed around them. Once they were completely engulfed in this fog, she summoned a series of brisk winds to carry them up into the clouds.

"I'll make sure Mother Nature covers our tracks," said Ororo, "The Starjammer is hovering in the middle of a cloud so we shouldn't draw too much attention."

"Even if it was sunny, this is Jersey. I doubt an alien ship is the strangest thing these people ever saw," remarked Logan.

"Be that as it may, we must work quickly," said Ororo as they ascended into the cloudy abyss, "Hank said Scott will meet us on Genosha. Lilandra and Corsair are in quite a rush. They say time is of the essence."

"When is it not?" sighed Betsy.

"If you're still worried about bird boy, give it a rest," said Logan, "Even if he really gives more than a damn about you, he'll understand."

"It's not just him, Logan," said Betsy, bracing herself as they neared the hovering ship, "The X-men have been juggling a lot of problems lately. We've held it together just barely. You can only play the odds so long before they catch up with you."

"You make it sound like we're more lucky than good," scoffed Logan.

"Even if we're that good, we have our limits. Between problems on Earth and problems with aliens, I feel like we're reaching those limits," she said, "It's times like this I wish Professor Xavier was still with us. He's better than anyone at pushing those limits."

It was a sobering thought as the three X-men reached the Starjammer. It appeared as an ominous shadow in the clouds. The hatch was already opened and the others were waiting inside. There was little time to process what was going on. They had to confront this alien threat and once again they had to do it without Charles Xavier.

* * *

 **Muir Island – Psychic Isolation Chamber**

' _The power…every mind…every sensation…burning up from the inside! I feel it! It's growing! It…'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Charles Xavier fell out of his bed, clutching his head as a new round of agony engulfed his frail mind. Having already endured the most extreme levels of pain, he should have been used to the discomfort. However, this didn't feel like pain from his addiction to experimental drugs. This was pain of a very different kind.

It shouldn't have been possible. He was still in a psychic isolation chamber. He shouldn't have been able to sense anything. Yet somehow, this powerful psychic surge was reaching him. As his pain from his detox lessened, the pain from this new feeling grew. He couldn't keep hiding from it. He had to dig deeper. Even if he wasn't fully recovered, he needed to take this chance.

So despite his discomfort, he pulled himself up into his wheelchair. Moira was probably on her way. She would likely coax him back into bed. He couldn't let that happen. She didn't understand. She couldn't. Disregarding his health had gotten Charles Xavier into a great deal of trouble already. Once gain, he was compelled to take another risk.

' _My mind has been isolated for too long. I've been missing something…something that goes beyond the pain. There must be a reason I'm feeling this! I'll never uncover that reason if I stay locked in this chamber.'_

With energy well beyond his sickly form, he wheeled to the chamber door. During the worst of his suffering, Moira locked it so he couldn't get out. Recently, she lifted that restriction, but only after he promised her that he would stick to the detox program. It was a promise he would have to break.

He had little reservation as he unlocked the heavy seal. A brief warning sign flashed on a small screen. Xavier ignored it and clutched the heavy handle of the door. As he pushed it open, he could already sense the psychic dampening fields weakening. By the time it was fully opened, he could hear frantic footsteps from down the hall. Moira and a couple of nurses were rushing towards him.

"Charles! What are ye doing?!" exclaimed Moira.

"His neural-chemical balance hasn't fully stabilized yet," said one of the male nurses, "If he strains his powers, it could undo much of the process he's made!"

"I've got a sedative ready in case!" said the other younger nurse.

Professor Xavier did not acknowledge their cries. He barely even heard them. With determination he hadn't felt in quite some time, he wheeled out of the chamber and into the psychic maelstrom. As soon as he was clear of the door, he felt it. Like a dam that could finally release some built up pressure, the mysterious psychic feeling overwhelmed his fragile mind.

"Ungh! I…I feel it!" he grunted while clutching his head.

' _A bright light…it's so vast. More psychic energy than I've ever sensed before! It…it isn't coming from an outside force. It's everywhere! As if the very universe is filled with it! It's…in pain. Just as I was in pain. What could be causing this? What could possibly be powerful enough to…'_

Then it hit him. Another psychic surge inundated his mind. This time it was much clearer because it didn't have to penetrate the psychic isolation chamber. In a flash, he saw a series of images. They depicted a gruesome scene he had witnessed before. This time there was something new. When it flashed across his mind, the discomfort turned to revelation. Suddenly his pain became completely secondary. He knew what was going on. Moreover, he knew who it involved.

"My god, it can't be!" he gasped, "The M'krann crystal…the Shi'ar…Lilandra. Even my X-men! I cannot lose them! I won't!"

Moira and the two nurses were less than ten feet away. He could sense that they were ready to force him back into the chamber. He couldn't allow that. So on a whim he made a fateful decision.

"I'm sorry, Moira. Forgive me," said Xavier solemnly.

In a move that defied so many of his deepest convictions, Charles Xavier unleashed a telepathic attack. He reached out with his mind to Moira and the two nurses. They froze where they stood just as they were about to confront him. Their faces contorted at the sudden intrusion.

"Augh! My head!" cried the male nurse.

"Charles! What are ye doing?" cried Moira.

He turned to the younger nurse, who looked deeply uncomfortable. Her eyes were practically bulging from the unfamiliar feeling of having her mind probed. Xavier sent a new round of telepathic instructions, which overtook her body. She watched herself in horror as she took out the sedative she mentioned earlier.

"What's…happening?" grunted the younger nurse.

"No Charles! Don't!" urged Moira.

In an act the nurse did not consciously choose, she injected the male nurse in the neck. She injected only half of the sedative. She then stuck it in her own neck and injected the other half. Within seconds, the sedative took effect. The two nurses went limp and fell to the floor unconscious. Charles checked their minds to make sure they were okay before turning back to Moira.

"I understand you have a supersonic jet that you let Forge enhance," said Xavier, "Take me to it. I need to borrow it."

"Charles…please," urged Moira, her body still stiff.

"Please Moira. I would never do this if it wasn't necessary. My X-men are in danger! Lilandra is in danger! A great many others are in danger, which is why I must leave! I understand I'm not fully healed. That is a chance I must take. So I'll need you to forget about this completely when the time comes. I'll also need you to take me up to the landing pad, get my clothes from storage, and activate the jet. It'll be okay. I promise."

There was no point in debating. Xavier didn't even give her a chance. With his powerful mind, he took over her completely. He guided her behind him so she could wheel him out of the facility. He also scanned her mind for all security codes and information regarding the jet. She moved in a daze, her body no longer under her control. Xavier was already working on making sure she wouldn't remember this. She was going to wake up in her bed thinking it was just a bad dream. Eventually she would know just how real it was.

This was bigger than her. This was bigger than his illness or even his X-men. A psychic threat of unprecedented proportions had emerged. More than just humans and mutants were at risk. The entire universe may be in danger of cosmic destruction.

* * *

 **Up next: Outer Limits Part 2**


	13. Issue 138: Outer Limits Part 2

**Issue #138  
Outer Limits Part 2**

* * *

 _Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men have faced a multitude of threats. They confront those threats using their extraordinary mutant powers. In a world that hates and fears them, certain conflicts escalate to a terrifying scale. Sometimes they extend beyond the world they know and into the cosmos._

 _Unbeknownst to the rest of humanity, they are not alone in the universe. Within their own galaxy, a vast alien empire run by the Shi'ar has reigned for millennia. These advanced aliens are well-aware of Earth and the human race, but for reasons not yet clear, they go to great lengths to avoid contact._

 _In the few instances where the Shi'ar have visited, they left a great yet unseen impact. They provided the knowledge and resources that fueled the work of Mr. Sinister. They are the reason why Genosha has always had access to such advanced technology. They are also why Earth is under a grave new threat._

 _Many years ago, an exiled Shi'ar hid on Earth due to a civil war. That lone Shi'ar went onto father Lilandra Neramani, the last of a bloodline that holds the key to the Shi'ar Empire's future. It is now run by her half-brother D'ken, whose tyranny is pushing his people to brink of total destruction. As a result, Lilandra has returned to Earth with the help of the space pirate team, the Starjammers._

 _She now seeks help from the X-men. That help involves utilizing the Shi'ar technology on Genosha. It's a risky move at a risky time. Even with Charles Xavier still recovering, they prepare for another cosmic confrontation._

* * *

 **Genosha – Central Warlock Factory**

"Everybody out! Evacuate the assembly area this instant! Anyone who hesitates or asks questions winds up in a wheelchair for a week!" barked an assertive Wanda Maximoff.

It was a tense moment in one of the most important industrial facilities on the planet. Wanda arrived unexpectedly with Scott Summers following close behind. They were not in a very social mood. The small number of acolytes, including Quentin Quire of the Brotherhood, did not get a chance to ask questions. As soon as Wanda entered the central area, everyone began filing out. This left the entire factory in the operation of the Warlock drones.

"Oh _this_ is going to end badly," said Quentin under his breath.

"Don't try anything foolish, boy," said a tall mutant named Angelo Unuscione, also known as Unus, "I was just promoted to the Brotherhood. I prefer to keep my role…and my limbs"

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, Unus," said Quentin, "Pretty much everything is out of your hands. We're just the ones behind the elephant with the shovels."

With nothing but bad omens, Quentin followed Unus and the rest of the acolytes out of the central area. He lingered for a brief moment, using his telepathy to assess the situation. He picked up only minor hints as to what was going on. He chose not to dig deeper, less he risk Wanda's wrath. She was serious about this and as the undisputed ruler of this island, no one dared question her.

Once the acolytes were gone, Wanda led Scott up a flight of stairs to a control area that overlooked the main assemblers. She made it clear with each step that she did not like this. On their way to the facility, Scott told her about the situation with Lilandra and the Starjammers. She was not thrilled that her island being caught in the crossfire of a cosmic blood feud. In a way, it was inevitable that the aliens that made this technology would be drawn back to it. What made this so distressing was the timing.

"Not that I wasn't enjoying the awkward silence, but I'm not sure if you're taking this seriously or if you're just overly pissed," commented Scott.

"This is plenty serious for every kind of outrage," she replied, "You tell me these Shi'ar have a peculiar aversion to Earth…one that predates the crash of the alien ship my father found. It's all tied to these warring bloodlines of some alien royalty. Of which this human, Lilandra Neramani, is somehow a part of."

"That's another story _entirely_. The alien war is the bigger issue at hand. Professor Xavier had visions of this stuff when we were investigating that ship. Imagine a war bigger than anything your father tried to instigate. Then amplify it to a _galactic_ scale."

"I prefer not to speculate. Genosha has enough problems and we don't need an alien civil war on top of them."

"If we can get the Starjammer in and out of here as quickly as planned, Lilandra will be able to leave and take the threat with her," said Scott.

"That better not mean she'll take Warlock with her," said Wanda, "As much as I prefer to stay out of alien blood feuds, this technology is _vital_ to our survival."

"I can't make any promises on the details. Beast told me they just needed it to fix the ship. Beyond that, we'll play it by ear."

Scott had to be careful with his words. This was not the assessment Wanda wanted to hear. This facility meant a great deal to Genosha and her people. Scott looked out over the large array of Warlock assemblers. They were churning out large quantities of the power antennas that had been used to repair the power grid after the Mutant Liberation Front attack. He knew as well as Wanda that those components were a big part of maintaining human/mutant relations. If they somehow lost this capability, it would be catastrophic in too many ways to contemplate.

"You had better play it well," she said as they reached the top of the stairs, "This is the main control area I told you about. This is the same factory where we built that advanced power plant we passed by earlier."

"How you made something that big so fast is still beyond me," remarked Scott.

"Between mutant powers and alien technology, the _impossible_ is running joke. This is the biggest facility we have so it better be enough. I'm going to halt all production so that Warlock is ready for the Starjammer's arrival."

"How long will that take?" asked Scott as he checked his communicator.

"Too long if you keep asking questions," retorted Wanda.

Scott went silent and let Wanda work. Within seconds, the dozens of Warlock drones working in the central area stopped what they were doing and redirected their efforts. They started meshing together in a blackish/gold mass, forming larger and stronger drones. These drones started moving the large box-shaped assemblers, clearing out an area for the Starjammer. It wasn't clear how much space or material would be needed so Wanda was leaving nothing to chance.

It was still an awkward position. Having dealt with the Shi'ar directly, Scott understood the Shi'ar blood feud better than Wanda. She viewed this Shi'ar technology a lot like her father in that it was an asset for mutant kind. Neither she nor Magneto had no idea how these assets were linked to a much greater conflict.

"The main assemblers will on standby. This had better be enough for this Starjammer," said Wanda as she initiated some of the security protocols.

"I can't make any guarantees, Wanda. From what I know about Lilandra and Corsair, they're not _frugal_ when they're desperate," said Scott.

"They may have to make an exception. I'm bending over backwards for them and I haven't even met them," she pointed out, "I've heard of Lilandra, but what about this Corsair? You say he's a human."

"A jaded, embittered, and downright _unpleasant_ human," said Scott, "But he is human, as far as I know."

"Well what's he doing with the Shi'ar? How did he wind up with them in the first place?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. You can ask him when he shows up, but I must warn you. Corsair has a knack for…"

The X-leader was cut off by massive tremor that shook the whole factory to the core. It was so violent that he and Wanda fell back, having to hold onto the nearest rail and fight to regain their balance. Everywhere throughout the factory, the vast array of assemblers and drones stopped what they were doing and started sparking erratically.

" _Warning! Warning! Cosmic energy signature detected. Error detected. Warlock protocol 28452 initiated."_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, CYCLOPS?" exclaimed Wanda.

"I have no idea!" replied the X-leader, "I was told they wouldn't be here for another ten minutes! Something must have gone wrong!"

"WELL FIX IT!"

She was asking a lot of him and he wasn't even sure if it was possible. As more tremors shook the factory, Scott got up from the floor and looked out over the main area. He saw there was a good reason for such violent shaking. Something had just blown the roof off the factory. Given the structure's size, that was no easy feat.

Through the gaping hole, he could see the Starjammer hovering overhead. That wasn't all he saw. Hovering just below it was a figure surrounded in white hot fires. Scott recognized it immediately and was quickly filled with a new dread.

"My god…Jean!"

" _ **There's no time for bewilderment, Cyclops. We must act quickly. The very essence of the cosmos depends on it!"**_

* * *

 **Earlier – Aboard Starjammer**

After linking up with the rest of the team, the mood on the alien ship was tense. Logan, Ororo, and Betsy changed into their uniforms as soon as they boarded. They met up with Hank, Jean, Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, Remy, and Piotr in the passenger area just outside the cockpit. They were on their way to Genosha where Scott was working out a plan with Wanda to get them access to Warlock. They were set to arrive soon. After that, the plan got more complicated.

The X-men wrestled with the details, assuming that this would be more than just a pit stop for repairs. Even Lilandra and Corsair didn't seem to know how far this would go. Corsair was the one flying the jet and no one dared talk to him. He was not in a social mood to say the least. Lilandra didn't have much to say either. After hearing from Jean about what happened to Professor Xavier, she was more anxious than before.

"Miss Lilandra looks quite upset. I hope she's okay," commented Piotr, who was sitting in the back are of the compartment along with the others.

" _Okay_ bein' relative and all," said Remy, "It ain't every day you find out your paramour turned into a pill-poppin' drug addict."

"I am certain Jean used nicer words than _that_ , Remy," said the Russian mutant.

"Doesn't matter how polite she was. There's only so much you can do to soften a blow like that," said Kitty sadly, "It might have been easier to fill her in _after_ we're done playing our part in an alien version of family feud."

"She's a telepath, Kitty. Do you really think we could keep this from her?" said Bobby.

"She's the one all worked up about that D'ken psycho," she added.

"Who happens to be her half-brother, mind you," Rogue reminded.

"You think that makes much of a difference?" quipped Kitty.

"Hell yeah, it makes a difference. Adding family to the mix _always_ makes a difference," said Rogue strongly.

"You would know better than most, cherè," said Remy, "Right now, I don't think that be bothering her as much as the Professor. Family troubles be hard enough. Throw your lovers into the mix and it's many times worse. That's why it ain't something that can be swept under the rug. We don't know where we stand in this fight so it's best to get the cold hard truth out in the open."

The philosophy student in Remy always made an interesting assessment. It was hard to argue for or against it so nobody tried. The truth about Xavier's health problems were hard enough for them to accept. It could only be worse for Lilandra, who had to deal with this on top of a galactic civil war.

The Shi'ar leader hadn't said a word for nearly five minutes. Hank and Jean were the ones that broke the news to her. It was a difficult story to tell. While it sank in, Jean attempted to console the beleaguered woman. Hank didn't have the strength to offer more details. Jean was better at consoling fellow psychics so he joined Logan, Betsy, and Ororo. They were sitting across from Lilandra, still taking in this unexpected conflict.

"How's she doing, Hank?" asked Ororo anxiously.

"There is much room for improvement, Ororo," sighed Hank, "She was looking forward to meeting up with Charles. Being caught up in a Shi'ar civil war has taken a toll on her."

"Now she comes back and finds out her boyfriend is in rehab," muttered Logan, "Hell, it would have been easier if she found out he was cheatin' on her."

"Bloody hell, Logan! Can't you go a day without setting new standards for insensitivity?" said Betsy.

"Just saying it's fucked up. It helps to have perspective," the feral mutant shrugged.

"In this instance, we should still make an exception," said Hank, showing equal disdain for Logan's remarks, "We're all involved now. The least we can do is not add to the burden."

Logan grumbled to himself. He was as annoyed with this predicament as Lilandra. He could have been in Boston by now, spending an afternoon with Laura. Instead he was caught up in another alien plot. It was enough to make him crave an extra case of beer.

"I'll spare Lilandra the added bullshit. So long as she doesn't send us to the front lines of this shit," said Logan, "There's a whole lot of this alien crap that gets my blood boiling."

"Oh please, running out of whiskey in the middle of the day gets your blood boiling," said Betsy, "I thought you might enjoy the chance at doing your own alien autopsy."

"It ain't as fun as it sounds," grunted the feral mutant, "The Shi'ar didn't exactly come in peace. According to Sinister, their fancy gadgets helped make Weapon X possible."

"They were the means, Logan. Not the end," said Ororo in a calming tone, "We're trying to help them. Holding a grudge isn't very productive."

"It ain't just Weapon X, Ro. These aliens ain't afraid to mix it up with humans. Just look at that Corsair guy. He's been caught up in this shit for way longer and he's more in need of a beer than me right now."

"War has a tendency to wear on anyone, Logan. Human _or_ alien," Hank pointed out.

"Well if Corsair is any clue, we're in for some serious shit," said Logan as he stared towards the cockpit, "Something about that guy stinks and it ain't just war. I'm all for helping friends, but if we're as fucked up as him in the end then it ain't worth it!"

"Let's not lick our wounds before they've been inflicted, Logan," said Hank, "Lilandra says the war is at a critical point. If we don't tip the balance, we may not have time to become as jaded as Mr. Corsair."

Hank's rationalization skills were usually comforting. This time, he seemed to reach his limits. Logan shook his head and kept grumbling. Ororo and Betsy couldn't say they were reassured either. They looked towards the cockpit along with Logan. They could see Corsair staring blankly ahead at the cloudy skies in front of them. He had the look of a man who had lost so much and was so wounded by this war. He probably heard their conversation about him. His silence implied that he could care less what they thought.

Corsair's cold demeanor spoke volumes for the effects of this conflict. They clearly wore on Lilandra as well. She was once so confident and optimistic in the future. When the going got tough, she would simply work harder. Now she was nearly as jaded as Corsair. While holding back tears, she rubbed her sore head in frustration. It was like everything in the universe was working against her.

"Charles," said Lilandra, finally breaking her silence, "Why would he do this to himself? Did my leaving have something to do with it?"

"No Lilandra. This wasn't because of you," said Jean.

"I don't believe that, Jean. You may think you know him, but when you love someone _that_ deeply…well, you can make the connections."

Jean was about to counter this point. She decided not to. In her experience with Scott, she knew first hand what those connections were like. Lilandra's love for Xavier was strong, much more so than she thought she understood.

"Charles once told me that his health always humbled him," she said sadly, "It reminded him that he was living on borrowed time. He felt that having survived cancer, his body would eventually turn on him again. He was always so intent on making the most of this time. It makes it easier for him to justify taking such foolish risks!"

"I admit it was foolish. Who's to say he wouldn't have done it if you had been there?" asked Jean.

"Because when I was with him, it didn't feel like borrowed time. He once joked that perhaps he survived because he was destined to meet me. We both laughed, but I didn't think it was funny. He may have been right. If only I had been there for him, he may have thought twice."

"Or it could've been worse. We don't know. We _can't_ know," added Jean.

"In either case, I just…I wish I could have been there. He's not the only one who has been in pain. I went from a simple activist to the last hope of an alien civilization. Billions of aliens as innocent and scared as any human now expect me to stop D'ken. I'm not sure I can be that royal savior they expect me to be. I know if Charles was by my side, he would give me the strength."

"I wish he was here as well. I'm sure he would say all the right things," said Jean with another comforting gesture, "That gives us all the more reason to get through this. Look at it this way. By the time you defeat D'ken, the Professor should be better. Then you'll be able to bust his chops over all his foolish decisions."

"As appealing as that sounds, I'm not sure I can defeat D'ken at this point," she said, "He's working on something big…something I _can_ sense, but _cannot_ understand. For all I know, he'll have succeeded by the time we fix the Starjammer. How can we have so much at our disposal yet still be so powerless?"

Jean didn't offer an answer. Nobody seemed to have an answer. It was enough to give Lilandra another headache. This was something Charles was good at dealing with, being powerful in some ways and limited in others. For all she knew, she may not see him again. It was difficult to contemplate. Turning back towards Jean, she tried to carry herself with greater strength.

"I'm sorry for brooding, Jean. I just feel so helpless in that…"

The Shi'ar royalty stopped in mid-sentence when she saw a strange look on Jean's face. She was clutching her head as well, but it looked much worse than a headache. It was as if something was attacking her from outside and she was trying to shut it out.

"Jean? Are you alright?" asked Lilandra with more concern.

"What's going on?" said Logan, who noticed as well, "What's wrong with Jeannie?"

" _ **The crystal…it's getting stronger. We cannot stop it if we continue wasting time!"**_

"Whoa! _That_ didn't sound like Jean," said Rogue, the rest of the team taking note as well.

"It isn't," dreaded Hank, "It's the Phoenix Force!"

"Does that mean it's about to get worse?" dreaded Lilandra.

" _ **I've little time to explain. I must push the limits of my power once more! Hang on, X-men!"**_

A blinding white flash erupted through the ship. Lilandra and the rest of the X-men covered their eyes as Jean casually floated up in her seat, now surrounded by cosmic flames. They had seen her utilize the Phoenix Force before, but not like this. These flames were different. They were white hot, burning with a different kind of intensity. Some of the X-men tried to get up, but were telekinetically forced back into their seat.

"Jean! Phoenix! What are you doing?" exclaimed Ororo.

" _ **What needs to be done."**_

In another blinding flash, Jean's Phoenix uniform changed. It shifted back to the full body outfit that she wore when the Phoenix Force first manifested in her. However, instead of green or dark read, the outfit was white. It seemed to match the white hot flames that were surrounding her. While the X-men were watching this in amazement, the Starjammer was suddenly jolted by a new round of turbulence.

"What the hell is going on back there?" yelled Corsair from the cockpit, "The power core just surged and none of the controls are working!"

" _ **That's because I am in control right now. It is only through the cosmic power of the Phoenix that we have a chance at stopping the coming destruction."**_

Corsair wrestled with the controls. He ended up getting telekinetically shoved back into his seat, his limbs held down as if they had a hundred pounds of weight bearing down him. He could only watch as the Starjammer was completely engulfed in white flames. As more turbulence surged through the ship, it started moving at even greater speeds. Back in the passenger area, the rest of the X-men held on through the added G-forces.

"Whoa! Does stopping destruction have to be this rough?" groaned Bobby.

"Do you really need to ask?" muttered Rogue.

" _ **This discomfort is necessary. We will arrive at our destination in under two minutes. Do as I say and you might survive."**_

"Might?!" exclaimed Corsair.

"Do not argue with the Phoenix Force, Corsair! It is a losing battle!" said Hank, who gripped his seat tightly, "She knows what she's doing! Let us see where she takes us! She may lead us to the answers we seek!"

 **Central Warlock Factory – Present**

Scott Summers watched in amazement as his lover took control of the Warlock factory in a big way. Hovering just above the gaping hole she tore in the roof, she unleashed a wave of her white flames throughout the facility. These flames swirled like dust in the wind, seeping into every Warlock assembler and drone. The advanced AI seemed just as confused, letting out yellow sparks as the cosmic being reconfigured it on the molecular level. Every drone and assembler turned into small blocks that formed a fluid-like cloud.

While the X-leader was taking in this sight, Wanda emerged and ran out from the observation deck. She was not one to stand around in awe. As far as she was concerned, someone was usurping Genosha's most valuable resource.

"Quit staring, Cyclops! Attack her already!" yelled Wanda.

"No Wanda! Wait!" Scott urged.

Wanda ran out into the swirling flames, her hands glowing with purplish hexing energy. She unleashed a wave of attacks on the hovering figure. Phoenix was only stunned for a moment. When she looked down and saw the angry Wanda Maximoff, she barely flinched.

" _ **I'm sorry, Miss Maximoff. I cannot allow you to interfere."**_

With a callous gesture, she unleashed a wave of white flames towards the Genoshan leader. She tried to use her hexing powers to deflect it, but was completely unprepared for cosmic caliber force. Her powers were shattered like glass and she was thrown back as if she had been swept away in a tornado.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried out.

"Wanda!" yelled Scott, still in the observation deck.

He didn't see her land. He wasn't sure if she was okay. With growing dread, Scott ran out from the observation area and out into the main assembly area. He encountered more swirling white fires. They were hot, but did burn him. Looking up at Jean, he saw a mix of confusion and desperation. He also saw that Jean and the Phoenix Force were not on the same page for once.

"Damn it, Phoenix! Why did you do that?" she exclaimed.

" _ **I told you. It was necessary."**_

"Don't give me that! You could have killed her!" yelled Jean.

" _ **She'll be fine. All that matters now is repairing the Starjammer."**_

"Don't shut us out again, Phoenix! We've been down this road before! Let's _not_ do it again!" said Scott through the fires, "I can feel how conflicted you are. This is _not_ the way to handle it! You don't know what you're doing!"

" _ **Oh Scott, I don't want to go through this again either. A piece of my flame is still within you. Just as a larger piece is within Jean. Unfortunately, I know what I'm doing. I'm not able to stop it."**_

"You're wrong! You have the power! You _can_ stop it!" said Scott strongly.

"Haven't I taught you enough about making the right choices?" added Jean.

" _ **This is where your mortal understanding is limited. For this is not my choice. I am not the one guiding this process. It is the crystal that beckons me. I cannot turn away from it anymore than an atom can escape a black hole."**_

"The crystal? What crystal?" questioned Scott.

The Phoenix could not or would not provide an answer. It kept expanding its reach, unleashing more white flames. One-by-one, every Warlock component and drone in the factory was completely engulfed. Their gold-on-black complexion turned into a silvery white on black. As sparks continued to fly, the vast Warlock material kept swirling around until a massive glob of alien matter was concentrated near the Starjammer.

With a powerful gesture, the Phoenix Force directed the matter up into the ship. As soon as it made contact, the countless bits of matter were absorbed into the ship. In the process, the entire physical makeup of the Starjammer morphed into a new configuration.

Scott braved the swirling matter and tried to reach out to the Phoenix. It was like stepping into the middle of a tornado. Looking up at Phoenix and Jean, he could tell they were both distressed. It was changing the Starjammer and likely causing even more confusion for the others inside. The Phoenix Force was reacting to something it didn't fully understand. They could not fight this. There was no escaping this mysterious force.

" _ **I am sorry, Scott. I am sorry, Jean. I must heed the call that beckons me. I cannot fight it without your support or that of your friends. Were I my old self, I would be able to handle this. As an ember, my flame must grow. I cannot do that without your guidance…or your love."**_

"We want to help, Phoenix! Just tell us what we can do!" said Scott.

" _ **I…I wish I could. This feeling…it's so strange. The only way I can properly explain it is to show it to you. For this, you and the X-men must prepare to confront the greatest of dangers."**_

* * *

 **Skies Over Genosha**

' _I can feel it. The power is getting stronger. It's reaching out to others. I doubt they'll understand it. How could they when they haven't experienced it like I have? Erik once told me we always fear what we don't understand. This is one instance where understanding is more distressing than ignorance.'_

Professor Charles Xavier had crossed more lines in the last few hours than he had in many years. He didn't just defy doctor's orders again. He used his powers to forcibly subdue and deceive. He even took control over the mind of Moira MacTaggart, a dear friend and former lover. Back on Muir Island, he telepathically forced her to lead him to the hanger. She deactivated all the security measures so he could fly the jet out on his own. Along the way he passed Forge. He telepathically scanned his mind to learn all the controls for the jet. Once he had everything he needed, he sent Forge and Moira away to their bedrooms where they would forget everything that happened.

It was an egregious intrusion. It nearly exceeded the pain that still lingered from his addiction. That pain remained secondary. As soon as he took off in the jet, he hit the afterburners and accelerated to supersonic speeds. He arrived over Genosha airspace moments ago. The next step may force him to cross even more lines.

' _I'm a fool. I allowed myself to become this weak. If I hadn't been recovering from my addiction, I could have detected this sooner. It's likely my X-men are already involved. It's guaranteed that Lilandra is involved as well. They're all in danger because of me. I must get to them. I must make amends for being too weak for them!'_

Xavier maneuvered the jet in lower. He emerged from a patch of clouds, still flying at high speeds as he passed over the capital city of the island. This jet was almost as advanced as the X-jet, containing stealth technology in addition to supersonic speed. He hadn't been attacked by Genosha's air defenses or that of the naval blockade. So it was safe to assume that he hadn't been detected yet. He adjusted some of the flight controls to slow the jet down. He was still following this psychic disturbance that had been causing him so much discomfort.

' _The scanners still aren't picking up any disturbances. No one on Genosha seems to be aware of any troubles either. For some reason, the psionic signature is intensifying nearby. But where exactly is it centered?'_

As Xavier settled the jet over the citadel, he noticed something in the distance. Gazing out through the front window, he saw what looked like a burst of fire rising up. The scanners picked it up as well, but couldn't make sense of the information.

"No…I can't be too late!" said Xavier in a determined tone.

Gripping the controls again, he re-ignited the afterburner. The jet accelerated rapidly, heading north towards the Warlock factories. He recognized those cosmic flames. If these psychic feelings were valid, then the crisis was about to escalate in a terrifying new way.

"Hang on, my X-men," he said strongly, "I will not let you down. Not this time!"

* * *

 **Central Warlock Factory**

The transformation on the Starjammer was nearly complete. The already advanced space craft had a powerful new appearance. Its outer skin was now composed of the silverish/gold complexion that once composed the Warlock drones. Sparks continued to fly as nearly every ounce of Warlock matter was absorbed into the ship. All the while, the Phoenix Force kept unleashing more flares of white flame. They soon surrounded Scott, who was now trapped in the chaos.

" _ **The repairs are almost complete. We're almost ready to depart."**_

"Depart to where?" demanded Scott.

" _ **To wherever the source has gathered. I'm trying to fight it, but we are beyond the point of no return. We must leave or we will all perish."**_

Scott was then lifted into the air by the white flames. He struggled against them, but there was no escaping. He was slowly drawn towards Jean and the Phoenix Force. She looked every bit as nervous. They had no idea where the Phoenix was taking them and there was no way to stop it.

"Scott…I can't fight this! Neither can the Phoenix!" Jean cried.

"There has to be another way! Talk to the Phoenix! Tell it dig deeper!" urged Scott.

"I've done that! It's no use! The Starjammer is powering up! You need to be inside with the others!"

"But…"

"Please Scott! Listen to me! There's no other way!"

Scott continued ascending past his hovering girlfriend. He tried reaching out to her, but it was no use. He was telekinetically pushed towards the spacecraft. As he drew near, the loading bay at the bottom opened up. Standing inside were Corsair and Hank, who had been trying to make sense of the Starjammer's transformation since it began.

"Beast, I could use an explanation!" said Scott.

"Your guess is as good as mine, I'm afraid," said Hank as he helped Scott into the craft, "Near as I can tell, every system is being integrated with Warlock. She's not just fixing the ship. She's taking control of every component!"

"I don't like being ship-jacked so you better do something about that girl before she takes us on a cosmic joyride!" spat Corsair.

"She says there's nothing we can do. Everything has already been set," said Scott as he gazed out towards his girlfriend.

"Bullshit! If she won't cooperate, then I'll give her some incentive!" said Corsair.

To Hank and Scott's horror, the grizzled pilot took out high tech handgun and pointed it towards Jean. Even though she could probably deflect it, Scott instinctively pushed him out of the way before he could fire.

"No! You hurt her and I'll rip out your other eye!" yelled the X-leader.

"Knock it off, kid! You're on _my_ ship!" spat Corsair.

The two men wrestled vigorously for the gun. Hank was about to try and break them apart. Then the Starjammer was hit with a new round of turbulence. This time it did not come from the Phoenix Force.

"By stars and garners, what now?" he groaned.

Looking out from the loading dock, he saw another ship flying towards them. It had just grazed over them as it roughly settled into a hover over the factory. It was not another alien ship. This one was definitely human. Hank recognized the design as belonging to Forge from Muir Island. While he struggled to figure this out, Jean already uncovered it.

"Oh my…Professor?" she exclaimed.

"Charles? Is _he_ in that jet?" asked Hank.

"He stole the jet and he's flying it by himself!" said Jean, "He just told me in a jumbled telepathic message!"

"Assuming that's not an inappropriate joke, what's he doing here? There's no way he's in any condition to assist!"

It was hard to believe. As much as they missed Professor Xavier, this was not the time for a reunion. It seemed that Jean wasn't the only one who picked up on his telepathic message. Lilandra came storming into the loading bay where she stepped over Corsair and Scott.

"Damn it, Lilandra! Get back to the passenger deck!" yelled Corsair, who was pinned against the wall by Scott.

"Forget it, Corsair! Charles is here!" said Lilandra as she stood next to Hank, "He says he knows something about these disturbances!"

"I don't care if he knows the meaning of life! He's going to get us all killed!"

" _Or_ he could save us all! If you're against that, then you're beyond help!" retorted Scott.

Corsair was in no position to do anything. Scott kept a firm hold on him, ensuring he wouldn't do anything to hurt Jean or the Professor. He was going to give them both a chance whether he wanted to or not.

Outside the ship, the others watched anxiously as the lower hatch to the hovering jet opened. At the bottom of the hatch was Professor Xavier. He was in his wheelchair and wearing the same clothes he wore the day he left for Muir Island. They couldn't tell if he had sufficiently recovered. They watched and held on as the turbulence escalated.

"Professor!" Jean called out.

"Get ready, Jean! I'm coming down!" said Xavier strongly.

"Coming down? What are you…"

What he did next surprised and horrified everyone that saw it. With reckless abandon, he pushed himself out of his wheelchair so that he fell right through the hole in the roof. Horrified by his actions, Jean instinctively caught him with her telekinesis. She then guided him through the swirling white flames of the Phoenix Force, which were now concentrated around the Starjammer. He settled within a few feet of Jean, who was both baffled and relieved to see her mentor.

"Damn it, Professor! Do I even want to know what you went through to get here?" she asked him.

"You can scold me later, Jean," Xavier told her, "I'm here because I know what we're dealing with. I sensed it even within a psychic isolation chamber!"

"How is that even possible in your condition?" she questioned.

" _ **If you know what this is then you also know it cannot be stopped."**_

"You're wrong, Phoenix! It can be stopped! It _must_ be!" he said strongly, "You're about to make a terrible mistake! By heeding the call of the M'krann Crystal, you'll be transporting yourself and the X-men into a battle they cannot win!"

" _ **How can you be sure of this?"**_

"I used the M'krann Crystal to summon the Phoenix Force before. My mind is attuned to it. That is why you _must_ trust me. I'm still in pain and my health is far from optimal, but I _can_ do this!"

Both Phoenix and Jean wrestled with this. Their trust in Professor Xavier was shaken when he hid his addiction to pain killers. His health had become a liability. His judgment had been clouded. Now they had to overlook all of those flaws and trust that this man knew what he was doing. Neither of them fully understood what was happening. If he was right, then the M'krann Crystal was about to lure them to their doom. In the end there was only one viable choice.

"Okay Professor…I trust you," said Jean.

" _ **So do I, Charles Xavier. Do what you must do."**_

"Thank you," he said graciously, "Now open your mind to me. This is going to be a _difficult_ feat."

Jean closed her eyes while the Phoenix Force settled. Time was running out. Nearly every Warlock component had been absorbed into the Starjammer. The white flames were intensifying around the ship. Charles Xavier had to act fast. So with Hank and Lilandra watching anxiously from the ship, he placed his hands on Jean's head and went to work.

' _The power that's calling out to you…I'm going to shut it out. Do not listen to it. Listen to me instead.'_

' _ **The crystal…it's so strong. I must go to it!'**_

' _You will, Phoenix. Just not like this.'_

Through his frail body and beleaguered mind, Professor Charles Xavier relentlessly probed Jean's psyche. It was like plunging into an inferno of living flames. Along the way he felt the confusion and resolve of the Phoenix Force. It was far different from when he first fought the Phoenix psychically. It was like a scared child being pulled into the unknown. He had to not only pull it back, but comfort it as well.

As he probed deeper, the white flames shifted. He and Jean's fiery form ascended towards the ship along with the last of the Warlock materials. Now the skin of the Starjammer was shining with the intensity of a star. Hank and Lilandra had to move back inside. Scott had to let go of Corsair as well. The air was thick with volatility. Something had to give.

"We must get back to the passenger deck!" yelled Hank.

"But Charles…" said Lilandra.

"Knows what he's doing," he said as he pulled Lilandra away.

The cargo bay started to close. Just as it was almost sealed, a powerful shockwave erupted around the Phoenix. It surged into the ship, causing another massive tremor. It threw Scott, Lilandra, Corsair, and Hank clear across the bay.

"HANG ON!" yelled Scott.

"I will if you let go of me!" yelled Corsair, still tangled with the X-leader's grip.

Outside, the moment of truth had arrived. The white flames around the Phoenix Force were so intense that it was like being in the middle of a nuclear explosion. They rose rapidly into the air, bumping the jet Xavier arrived in along the way. Soon they were hovering a hundred feet over the decimated Warlock Factory.

Through this powerful display, the Professor's focus never waned. He concentrated harder, searching desperately for a certain area within Jean and the Phoenix's psyche. He followed the burning cries of the M'krann Crystal. It was latching onto this cosmic force with unparalleled might. He eventually found the source at the center of the Phoenix's cosmic flame. It was a pinkish light that was pulsating as if it was ready to explode. It caused Jean and the Phoenix so much confusion. So with every ounce of telepathic strength he could muster, he formed a psychic block around the light.

' _Stay with me, Jean. You too, Phoenix. I'm going to block out the crystal.'_

' _ **Wait! If you do that, it may destabilize my power!'**_

' _That's a risk we'll have to take.'_

The Phoenix Force didn't resist him despite its reservations. It allowed Professor Xavier to finish the job. Just as the pinkish light was about to burst, he formed a large psychic barrier around it. As this was happening, the energy around the Starjammer surged. Then like a shooting star, it took off and accelerated into the heavens at high speeds.

' _It's time, Phoenix. Do it now!'_

' _ **Yes…I'm free once more. Hold on, my friends!'**_

In a volatile moment, the Phoenix Force unleashed a new wave of white flames. These flames engulfed her, Professor Xavier, and the Starjammer. Now beyond the atmosphere of the Earth, the cosmic power guided them into the depths of space. Just as they passed the moon, the Starjammer and everything within the cosmic flames disappeared.

The Phoenix and the Starjammer left an uncertain path in its wake. Down in the Warlock factory, the drones and assemblers were gone. In addition, the hovering jet from Muir Island was violently rocked by the turbulence. With no pilot on board to stabilize it, the jet tumbled out of the air and into the gaping hole in the roof of the structure. The nose of the jet broke off as it grazed along the edge of the opening. Debris and flames fell right into the facility. There was nothing below to absorb the impact. There was also a lone figure lying unconscious with nothing to protect her. It was Wanda Maximoff and as the jet crashed, a wave of flame surged towards her.

Just as the destruction was about to consume her, two powerful arms grabbed her unconscious form and pulled out away. It was Alex Summers, who had been trailing Scott and Wanda out of curiosity. His suspicions proved valid as he pulled Wanda behind a large metal container.

"I've got you, Wanda!" he said as, "For this, you can _never_ hex me again."

The fiery impact filled much of the factory. Wanda was still unconscious so Alex shielded her with his body. He felt a few burns and stings along the way. The blast was so intense that it shook the container and the very foundation of the factory. By the time it passed, the whole building was unstable.

Alex lingered a bit, still shielding Wanda until he sensed the worst was behind them. There were still large fires burning around the wreckage. More chunks of the ceiling fell, causing cracks in the floors and sides of the structure. Through the smoke and debris, Alex stood up. Wanda seemed okay, but she took a pretty heavy blow. This factory took an even greater blow. He didn't see everything that led up to this destruction. That didn't change who was responsible.

"Damn you, Scott!" Alex cursed, "What have you done now?"

* * *

 **Shi'ar Empire – Rebel Territory**

"Ugh…what happened?" groaned a sore Betsy Braddock.

"Are we dead yet?" groaned an equally sore Bobby Drake.

"If so, death sucks!" said Kitty.

It was like waking up with a bad hangover. It happened so fast yet it felt like a lifetime. One moment they were holding on while the ship hovered over Genosha. Then as the Starjammer morphed around them, it took off like a rocket. The next thing they knew they were engulfed in these white fires. Now they were a baffled as they were ailing.

They also awoke to find two new figures lying in the passenger area. Professor Xavier and Jean Grey appeared somewhere between the take-off and the white flames. They were both still unconscious. Jean was still in her White Phoenix uniform as well. Something very strange had just transpired and the X-men had to start making sense of it.

"Jean…and Charles?" exclaimed Ororo as she emerged from her daze.

"Rise and shine, everybody! We got a situation!" said Logan, shaking off the discomfort and getting out of his seat.

"Hnn…just a few more minutes?" said Remy, who was still rubbing his head.

"We ain't got time to rest! This day ain't done fucking with us!"

"When is it ever done?" groaned Rogue, "What the hell just happened anyways?"

"I am not so worried about what has happened as I am what will happen," said Piotr.

One-by-one, the X-men pulled themselves out of their seats. Logan and Ororo rushed to Jean and Xavier. They did a quick check to make sure they were okay. Both were still alive, but out cold. If they had the answers they needed, they were going to have to wait.

"So that _was_ the Professor I sensed," said Betsy as she saw Xavier's unconscious form.

"Guess I owe you twenty bucks," grumbled Kitty, "What's he doing here? He didn't finish his detox early, did he?"

"Somehow Ah doubt he cared about his health when he threw himself into this mess," said Rogue.

"Then maybe he be healthy enough if he's back to his old self," added Remy.

"We can pose these questions later. I'm sure he'll have a good reason," said Ororo as she laid out the Professor's unconscious form.

"Don't you mean excuse?" said Logan, who was looking over Jean, "I'm more worried about Jeannie."

"I was picking up on some pretty intense psychic energy. I don't think it was the Phoenix Force acting up either," said Betsy as she scanned Jean's unconscious mind.

"Then what was it?" barked Logan, "Where's Hank and Lilandra? They better have more clues than we do because this ain't the time for twenty questions!"

Even as the soreness waned, the confusion lingered. Something strange had clearly occurred. There were a lot of questions that needed to be answered. Before they could even ask one, the Starjammer was hit with a new round of turbulence.

"Damn it to hell! What now?" exclaimed Logan as he and the others stumbled.

"Well when you're right you're right, Logan," groaned Bobby.

More tremors followed. These were much different than the ones they felt earlier. This one felt like something was hitting the ship from the outside. As the X-men struggled to maintain their balance, the doors across the deck opened. Hank and Lilandra had returned from the cargo bay. Scott and Corsair were following close behind.

"Thank heavens! Charles and Jean made it on board," said Hank.

"I think this means my hunch was right," said Lilandra.

"What is this _hunch_ you speak of?" questioned Piotr.

Another jolt struck surged through the Starjammer. Hank opened the doors to the cockpit to reveal at least part of the truth. When the X-men saw what was out ahead of them through the visual display, they paled with newfound dread.

They were not on Earth anymore. They weren't even in their own solar system anymore. They were in an entirely new solar system overlooking a completely alien planet. The planet looked quite different from Earth.

It had a greenish/blue atmosphere. From the side they could see, the surface was three quarters land and one quarter ocean. Around it were two smaller moons, each of which looked inhabited by alien cities. They all shined in the light of another sun, which looked quite similar to their sun back home. It was an amazing sight. It would have been great if they could take it all in. Unfortunately, there was a full blown alien war obscuring the beauty.

It was greater in scale than any war they ever experienced or read about. There were two clear sides. The attacking force heading towards the planet were in these massive cruisers that looked like it was modeled after a bird of some sorts. The defending force had equally numerous battle stations that looked like large spinning tops that were orbiting around the planet and the moons. From these stations, hundreds if not thousands of star fighters flew out and relentlessly attacked. As it just so happened, the Starjammer was right in the middle of it all.

"Please tell me that's just uncut material from the last Star Wars movie," groaned Bobby.

"I'm afraid not," said Lilandra, "The Phoenix Force didn't just fix the Starjammer. She powered up the ship's warp drive and transported us right into the Shi'ran quadrant."

"Is that good news or bad news?" asked Kitty warily.

"Both," answered Corsair as he stormed past them, "It means your friend here just transported us into the middle of an interstellar war zone!"

"How can D'ken have made it this deep?" wondered Lilandra, "He was two full star-systems away when we left!"

"He must be pulling a hail mary!" reasoned Corsair, "We need to fall back and get to the Shi'ran alpha station!"

"Is any of this supposed to make sense?" asked Rogue.

"I'll spoon-feed it to you later! For now, hold onto your butts and pray that girl of yours fixed the shields!" said the grizzled pilot.

Corsair stormed into the cockpit and took the controls. Without even strapping himself in, he placed both hands on the avionic sticks and started maneuvering the Starjammer. He wasn't very gentle with it either. He had to fly between the path of two large squads of interceptors.

On D'ken's side, he was throwing XRS-103 attackers. On the rebel's side, they had the equally destructive ZRE-492 interceptors. Both spacecrafts had the firepower to blow them into cosmic dust. He had to get clear of the incoming fire before he could even think about signaling the rebel command station.

It turned into another bumpy ride. Instead of taking hits from the incoming space fighters, the Starjammer was rocked by Corsair's reckless flying. In the passenger area, the X-men stumbled back to their seats. Lilandra and Hank lingered to get Charles's unconscious body into a safer position. Logan did the same with Jean. While he secured her into one of the seats, Ororo caught up with Scott. He was still lingering near the door leading into the passenger area. It looked like he took a few extra blows during his fight with Corsair.

"Hurry Scott!" she urged him, "We had best strap ourselves in before Corsair gets too reckless!"

"What about Jean?" he said in a daze, "I…I can't feel her anymore."

"She's fine, Cyke," barked Logan as he strapped Jean into a seat, "Now get that ugly ass of yours in a seat!"

"Listen to him, Scott! Impolite it may be!" said Ororo as she hurried him along, "We can address Jean's predicament once we find _some_ kind of hide-away from this chaos."

Ororo grabbed the X-leader by the arm and shoved him into a nearby seat. His gaze drifted over towards Jean, who appeared safe in the seat next to Logan. He still couldn't feel her through their link. It was as if her mind was shut off completely. There was something going on inside her. Even if he couldn't sense it, he could still feel it.

Jean wasn't his only concern. While Ororo helped strap him into his seat, he noticed something in the palm of his hand. It was a necklace of sorts. It was a silver-metal chain with a dog tag and a locket. He wasn't sure where it came from at first. Then he thought back to his fight with Corsair. When he grabbed him, he remembered ripping something from his neck. He didn't think too much of it at first. Then he looked down at the tag and read the name on it. The X-leader's daze turned to pure shock.

"No…it can't be!" he gasped.

"If you're gonna freak out, can you save it for later, Scott?" said Rogue, who was sitting nearby, "We ain't got the luxury of a nervous breakdown!"

Scott fell into another daze, even as the Starjammer rocked with turbulence. He looked up towards the cockpit where Corsair was operating the controls. Many confliction emotions consumed him. He couldn't confront any of them until they made it out of this.

The Starjammer swerved around, doing a complete U-turn and heading towards one of the moons orbiting the planet. In the process the two waves of alien star-fighters met and clashed. Now they were maneuvering and swirling around the area as well, shooting at anything that passed within their line of sight. Both sides ended up shooting at the Starjammer, firing high energy laser pulses and rail guns. Thankfully, the shields had been replenished. They were able to deflect the blasts. The bigger challenge was to avoid crashing into the other ships.

"We need to get a signal to the rebel command!" shouted Lilandra, who was still tending to Charles.

"Are you asking me to multi-task?" scoffed Corsair, "In case you didn't notice, I only have two hands and I need them both to fly this damn thing!"

"If D'ken's forces don't blow us into cosmic dust, then our own fighters will," reminded Lilandra.

Having to think fast, Lilandra turned to Hank. He had worked with Shi'ar technology before. He was the only one capable of utilizing these controls.

"Hank, if I telepathically broadcast the instructions, can you activate the quantum communication panel?" she asked.

"A chance to operate alien computers?" he said as he undid his restraints, "No urgings are necessary, Miss Neramani."

"Why can't you do it?" asked Betsy as more turbulence rocked the ship.

"I'm not leaving Charles," she said, clinging to his unconscious form, "Besides, Hank's mind works faster and time is factor."

"When is it not?" quipped Hank as he cracked his knuckles, "I'm ready, Lilandra! Send me the instructions and I'll put them to extensive use!"

Hank braved Corsair's reckless flying, using his enhanced agility to make his way into the cockpit where he sat down at the communications console. He strapped himself in just as Corsair pulled a daring barrel roll to avoid ramming into one of D'ken's fighters. Once in place, he opened his mind and allowed Lilandra to project his thoughts.

"You sure you can work that thing, Bigfoot?" asked Corsair, still focused on the swarming attackers.

"It's a computer. Whether human or alien, the basic tenants are the same," said Hank confidently.

Corsair didn't waste his energy belittling him. They were flying near one of D'ken's cruisers. Now they weren't just targets of the attacking space fighters. They were catching fire from the cruiser's vast arsenal. He saw larger energy blasts surging past them. He was able to narrowly avoid them, but too many hits from the cruiser and their shields would be reduced to nothing.

The Starjammer picked up speed while the cruiser kept accelerating. There seemed to be no strategy. It was just charging into the thick of the rebel forces. As it neared the planet, the space battle intensified. It motivated Hank to work faster.

These alien systems were very advanced and it took a while for him to work out the details. With Lilandra's help, he caught up quickly and brought up several holographic screens. One of them was a map depicting all the major positions of the rebel forces. The other was akin to a radio tuner. Using this tuner, he adjusted it to Lilandra's specifications.

"We appear to be logging in through an encrypted channel," said Hank, "We should be in contact with the main rebel base any moment."

"How long before we get a response? I'm getting sea-sick back here!" shouted Kitty as Corsair did several more barrel rolls.

"Don't you mean space sick?" quipped Bobby.

"Shut it, Iceman!"

Kitty's question was answered by a blaring voice through the ship. It wasn't in an English tone and it sounded very upset.

" _Starjammer! Is that you? How the hell did you warp to this sector so quickly?"_

" _Nice to see you too, Deathbird. We're fine, by the way,"_ said Corsair in the Shi'ar language, _"Now if it's not too much trouble, can you tell the squadrons to stop shooting at us? We need an escort to the base."_

" _Our main base is under fire in case you haven't noticed. We've fallen back to the Chandilar-13 moon base. We should be safe here for a while, but D'ken is throwing everything he has in every direction. We may have to fall back again soon."_

" _So long as it's not now, give us a clearance to land. We've had a very bad day and I'd like to end it in one piece,"_ said Corsair.

" _You're in good company. I'll order the delta squadron to guide you in. You and your team will have a lot of explaining to do to the Command Council!"_

" _It's good to be home,"_ said Corsair dryly.

As the channel closed, Corsair did another U-turn with the Starjammer. He sent the thrusters into overdrive, following the scope away from the cruiser. He headed right towards a new wave of interceptors from the rebels. This time they didn't fire at him. They recognized the Starjammer as a friendly force. It came as a relief in some ways. The rest of the X-men still weren't sure if this was a good thing.

"I'm not sure what you said or who you were talking to, but it did not sound friendly," said Piotr.

"Yeah, it sounded _almost_ as bad as Wolverine," commented Kitty.

"Almost," scoffed Logan.

"That's how Deathbird _always_ sound," muttered Lilandra, "Believe it or not, that's the nicest tone I've heard her use in quite some time."

"So we leave a world of hostile humans and enter a world of equally hostile aliens?" surmised Remy, "How is that a fair trade?"

"This war has been difficult on everybody. We're all on edge in so many ways," said Lilandra as she cradled Charles's head, "We've reached a critical point. Once Deathbird hears about what we encountered on Chandilar, she'll have even more reasons to be upset."

"And you expect us to make a difference?" scoffed Logan.

"I'm sorry that you had to be dragged into this, X-men. I didn't mean for it to happen this way," she said sadly, "But you're all here for a reason. Charles says he knew something. The Phoenix Force wouldn't have brought you along if it wasn't necessary."

"We're certainly willing to help, Lilandra. The X-men are your friends," said Ororo, "We just need to know what we're up against."

"We'll figure that out. I promise," said Lilandra, "This threat will affect us all. I can feel it. We may be the only ones in a position to stop it."

"Aliens or no aliens, it's still right up our alley," grinned Rogue.

Lilandra smiled warmly at the X-men's dedication. Even though this wasn't their war and they had been thrust into it unexpectedly, they still had the courage to do the right thing. It was a trait they clearly learned from Charles Xavier. The Shi'ar needed that kind of heroism.

The turbulence finally settled within the Starjammer. They outran the cruiser and were now fully surrounded by rebel interceptors. They formed a large escort convoy, which Corsair followed. They shifted to inter-planetary speeds, escaping the main battle and making their way to the other side of the planet where the moon base was located. For a moment, they could catch their breath. It was certain not to last. This war had been a drain on the Shi'ar and countless others. It had to end and the X-men may be the key.

* * *

 **Chandilar – Imperial Palace**

D'ken hadn't left his throne room in what felt like ages. He remained obsessed with his final project. From atop this grand structure, he looked out at the massive construction array that dominated much of the planet's landscape. The echoes of endless construction and unrelenting toil filled the air. The two massive antennas were nearing completion. It wouldn't be long before he could proceed with the final step. This was his ultimate triumph and no one dared stand in his way.

One of the few brazen enough to confront him was Jason Wynegarde. This annoying human was the only one who showed no concern when he openly disagreed with him. So it was never a surprise when he barged into his throne room unannounced. Since he ordered Gladiator not to crush him, he did so constantly. D'ken barely flinched when he heard his doors burst open once more.

"I have news D'ken. And once again, your own people are too terrified to give it to you," said Wynegarde as he approached the Shi'ar emperor.

"I assumed my people were done busying themselves with such needless tasks," scoffed D'ken, "The project is nearly complete. I need not be distracted by pointless battle scenarios."

"You'll have to make an exception this time. It involves your half-sister again," said the old psychic.

D'ken turned around and scowled at the feeble human. Wynegarde remained undaunted, even as he approached with seething frustration.

"Choose your next words very carefully, Wynegarde. Your usefulness to me is very close to ending," he said coldly.

"I had no intention of being disrespectful," he said with a half-grin, "The attack force in the Shi'ran quadrant offered an interesting report. The Starjammer returned unexpectedly and a string of decoded transmissions confirm that Lilandra is with them."

"So they escaped my wrath, hid on the edges of the empire, and chose to return to the base after they repaired their ship. Why is this _worth_ my time?" asked D'ken.

"That's where the details get sketchy. The Starjammer's return coincided with a burst of unusual readings from the M'krann Crystal. The signature was very similar to what I sensed during my investigation into the Phoenix Force back on Earth. If that fiery mutant girl I told you about is with her, then assume the Phoenix Force is with them as well."

"We already knew the Phoenix Force was likely to get involved," D'ken pointed out, "So what if they have her? So what if those other humans you told me about are with her? Why should I be concerned?"

"Because they're _not_ mere humans. They're the X-men. It's in our best interest not to ignore that. In my experience, they have a knack for defying cosmic forces. Even if we can handle the Phoenix, there is a chance the X-men may screw it up."

The prospect of Earth-dwellers ruining his moment of triumph was infuriating in ways that defied all Shi'ar understanding. It was outrageous how some lowly speck in the universe could cause their empire so much trouble. The sins of his ancestors once again haunted his greatest endeavors. If he had his way, he would exterminate every last human. He would settle for a victory in this key battle.

"How much longer until the crystal array is ready?" asked D'ken coldly.

"At our current pace, five days," said Wynegarde, "May I assume you wish to step it up?"

"Tell all the workers they are now to finish in three days or they will have every last molecule of their body burned to a cinder. Lilandra is working faster than I anticipated. We must finish before she and these X-men interfere!"

"Why not just send the Imperial Guard to occupy them?"

"I cannot spare the manpower. Not with the rebels guarding them," said the Shi'ar Emperor, "If these humans are anywhere near as pestilent as you, then I must make arrangements. Tell Gladiator to prep the shuttle for launch. I will oversee the core on Chandilar-2 myself."

"Glad to hear you're adopting a more hands-on attitude," grinned the old psychic, "What other preparations do you intend to make?"

"I prefer not to share that with a sniveling human like you," scoffed D'ken, "You're still getting what you desire. So stay out of my way and fulfill your purpose. I've had enough of this endless war. I'm going to end it and none will stop me! Not Lilandra! And certainly not these X-men!"

The Shi'ar Emperor stormed out of his throne room, shoving Wynegarde aside in the process. The old psychic was not too disturbed by D'ken arrogance. D'ken had ignored every other warning from his generals and advisors, staking everything on this massive project. The presence of the X-men and the Phoenix Force prompted him to go even further. This unheralded tyranny may actually work to his advantage. It was inevitable that Charles Xavier would become involved. Even if he and his X-men could thwart D'ken, he could not stop the sheer breadth of what was about to transpire.

* * *

 **Chandilar-13 – Rebel Moon Base**

The mood aboard the Starjammer finally eased somewhat as they escaped the main battle. The interceptor convoy was able to get the ship to a less hostile area. They were then escorted through a series of monitoring stations orbiting Chandilar-13, getting clearance along the way from the rebels. Once they made it past the final station, the Starjammer descended with the interceptors to a large complex near the north pole of the moon.

The complex itself was pretty large. It wasn't so much a base as it was a large city covered in a massive dome. It was built right into a series of craters and connected by what looked like tubular highway systems. There were dozens of other large domes around the moon, but they didn't look inhabited. They looked like defense posts, making much of the surface look like a planetary fortress. Even from high above, the X-men could see a lot of activity. The battle on the other side of the planet had ships moving in and out of the base. It was quite a sight, seeing a conflict on such a massive scale.

"Damn…all this hardware is for fighting some war?" commented Kitty.

"It isn't just _some_ war, Kitty. This conflict has been going on for generations," said Lilandra solemnly.

"With all this technology, why do you bother?" asked Betsy, "I mean, what's the point?"

"Since when has war ever had a point?" quipped Ororo.

"I'm not saying it has to. I'm just saying that if the Shi'ar race is so advanced, how come they haven't evolved beyond war?"

"That's a common fallacy about aliens. It's often assumed that the more advanced they are, the more peaceful they are," said Hank as he emerged from the cockpit.

"Why is that so dang wrong? Ain't bigger brains supposed to make fightin' a waste of time?" asked Rogue.

"It's a matter of evolutionary biology, Rogue," he explained, "The smartest creatures in nature tend to be predators. By their definition, predators must be smart. The only way a predator like humans or Shi'ar come to dominate the food chain is by waging war on the competition. As we've seen with humanity time and again, being dominant doesn't erase what generations of biology honed to perfection."

"So the Shi'ar just be taking it a step further," surmised Remy, "By waging more war than the other guys, they get pretty dang good at it."

"It isn't always like this, I assure you," said Lilandra, "There have been times when the Shi'ar Empire was peaceful and prosperous. From what I learned about those eras, such peace was always fragile. It wasn't until my family bloodline got involved that all this conflict would erupt. That's why I must be the one to end it."

It was a surreal concept, the horrors of war being apparent in any being regardless of them being human. It seemed such conflict was universal. It offered a new perspective to the X-men's struggle, one that made it even more daunting.

It gave them plenty to think about as the Starjammer settled into a hover over a major landing area near the center of the domed city. A series of air locks opened to allow the ship inside. Some of the interceptors broke off and returned to other areas. The ones that remained escorted it inside.

Once they were through the air lock, the Starjammer descended towards a designated landing area. They appeared to be in a large space port of sorts. There were no runways, just large disk-shaped landing areas. The biggest one in the center was designated for the Starjammer. Once they finally landed, Corsair emerged from the cockpit.

"Home sweet home," he said dryly, "I just got another signal from Deathbird. She brought a little _welcoming_ crew to greet us."

"I take it they ain't rolling out the red carpet for us," said Logan.

"For a bunch of humans? You're lucky they don't have a standing kill order," scoffed Corsair, "I've been part of this war nearly two decades and they _still_ hate my guts."

"For some reason, I do not blame them," said Piotr under his breath.

Corsair was nowhere near as relieved as the others to be away from the conflict. He kept grumbling as he helped Lilandra with the unconscious Charles Xavier. Hank emerged with him and helped Logan with Jean.

"Welcoming aside, has Deathbird prepared the medical quarters?" asked Lilandra as she gazed worriedly over Charles.

"She's got doctors waiting for us outside. They're probably armed too," said Corsair, rolling his eyes, "They checked to make sure the air quality is healthy. The gravity shouldn't be an issue either. With all these accommodations, I can't imagine they're too thrilled about treating humans."

"They'll get over it. I'll make sure she's not too hostile," said Lilandra, "We've had enough conflict for one day."

"I'll say!" said Betsy with a groan, "If you guys have something resembling a shower around here, I would _love_ to use it."

"I'll settle for a working toilet," said an equally tired Bobby.

The exhausted X-men followed Corsair and Lilandra out of the passenger area. Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, Remy, Betsy, and Piotr stayed close to Lilandra so they could keep an eye on the Professor. Hank, Ororo, and Logan lingered around Jean. She was still unconscious so they moved her carefully. Unlike Xavier, she looked as though she was in a deep sleep of sorts. Still in her Phoenix costume, there were many reasons to worry.

The only one who lingered a bit was Scott. He had been silent during the whole descent. He kept a close eye on Jean as she was moved out. Just as the others were on their way out, Scott stopped Corsair with a somewhat rough gesture.

"Hold on, Corsair. There's something we need to finish," said Scott flatly.

"Kid, you're working on the last of what few nerves I have left," he said angrily, "In case you didn't notice, I deal with a lot of crap and it isn't just from an inter-stellar war. Now I don't know you and I'm pretty sure I don't _want_ to know you. So if you've got a problem, deal with it! I don't need some snot-nosed punk giving me any more crap!"

Scott stared at him with a cold glare, taking in Corsair's hardened expression. He was a man clearly jaded from years of war. He lost an eye. Most of his hair was white. He had scars on his face from any number of battles. Beyond all that hostility, Scott saw the bitter truth. There was no more doubt. He might as well put it out there.

"Major Christopher Summers, United States Air Force," he told him, "Chief pilot of the elite red-wing squadron and test pilot at Elmendorf Air Base. Married to Katherine Ann Summers, chief researcher of advanced avionics from White Sands New Mexico."

Corsair was taken aback. He hadn't heard that name in over a decade. To hear this kid say it hit harder than any blow D'ken could deliver.

"How did you…what the fuck is this? There's no way you could know that!"

"So it's true? That _is_ your real name?" said Scott, not daunted by his tone.

"Be _very_ careful what you say next! You're tap-dancing on thin ice!" spat Corsair, who was on the verge of grabbing Scott by the neck.

"Funny, you used to tell me and Alex the same thing when we stayed up late playing with our model airplanes."

Corsair was struck again, this time in a different way. His outrage turned to shock as he took a step back. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he looked closer at this young man. Suddenly, he noticed details that he hadn't seen before.

This man's face, hair, and demeanor were very familiar. By mentioning the name Alex, it offered a tantalizing possibility. It was so outrageous that he started shaking his head.

"No…you can't know that. It's impossible!" he exclaimed.

"Not as much as you think…dad," said Scott, his flat tone giving way to hard emotion.

"Oh my…Scott!"

The X-leader didn't say another word. There wasn't much else to say. He thought this man was dead just as much as he seemed to think he and Alex were dead. Between this and Jean's condition, it was a lot to take in. So as the silence grew more award, he tossed Corsair the necklace he grabbed from him.

"Here…you dropped this," he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, my friends and my girlfriend need me."

With a strained voice and a stoic expression, Scott turned around to catch up with the others. Corsair stayed behind, frozen upon catching the locket. He watched until Scott disappeared from sight. Then he looked down at his necklace. His old dog tags displayed his name and rank from his Air Force days. He opened the locket to find an old picture of him, his wife, and two sons. This was how he knew. This confirmed what he said. His son was alive. For the first time in over a decade, the hardened pilot felt tears in his eyes.

"My God…Scott. My boys," said Corsair, collapsing into a nearby seat, "They're alive!"

While Corsair stayed behind to process this life-changing information, Scott rejoined the others. He caught up with them in the cargo bay, which Lilandra was just about to open. He hid his emotion within his usual stoic demeanor. He didn't hide it very well because some noticed it.

"You okay, sugah?" asked Rogue, "You look like someone ran over your foot."

"I'm fine," was all he said.

"I'm won't even _begin_ to point out how many problems there are with that response," scoffed Kitty.

"Save it, Kit. Now ain't the time to make a scene," warned Rogue, stopping her before she blurted out something foolish, "If Scott's gonna be difficult, let him. We'll bust his chops later. For now, let's try and make a good impression on our alien friends here."

No one else commented on Scott's disposition as the cargo bay opened. As it lowered, it revealed a vast space port full of alien ships and countless alien figures. Most were Shi'ar. Some looked like they belonged to another race. Their arrival seemed to trigger a panic of sorts. As they stepped out from the Starjammer, they were greeted with a less than homely sight.

" _All elite guard, keep your plasma rifles at the ready. Do not dare aim at the Empress, but don't hesitate to subdue these hostile humans,"_ said an angry-looking female figure.

" _Aye, Commander Deathbird!"_ said several dozen heavily armed figures behind her.

It was a distressing sight, even if the X-men couldn't understand what they were saying. The female figure giving the orders was wearing what looked like an officer's uniform. It consisted of a purplish body suit with alien symbols stitched into the sleeve. She was also wearing a strange hat of sorts that looked more like a mask. It covered her eyes and had wing-like extensions on the sides. She also wore a cape-like garment that seemed to signal her status and if her demeanor was any indication, she was took pride in that status.

The other figures around her were more plainly dressed. They wore black body suits with these small white packs on their backs. They were all humanoid in appearance with fairly human limbs and faces. What made them stand out was their hair. It looked less like traditional hair and more like feathers. They also had a slightly tan skin tone, not unlike Lilandra's. Their appearance was complimented with a fairly hostile poise. At the same time, they almost looked nervous. It left the X-men confused and uncomfortable.

"What were you saying about impressions, Rogue?" asked Kitty warily.

"Dang it, how do you say we come in peace to these people?" groaned Rogue.

"Might not be in their vocabulary, Stripes," snarled Logan, already preparing to draw his claws.

"I'll handle this, X-men," said Lilandra, waving Logan down and passing the unconscious Charles off to Piotr and Hank.

Matching the hostile demeanor, Lilandra boldly approached the hostile Shi'ar. She confronted the female figure, who recognized all too well.

"Tell them to stand down, Deathbird," she said strongly, "And speak the human language while you're at it. These people are guests."

"I've hated this language ever since you taught it to me," groaned Deathbird, "I'm sorry, but you know the high command's policy towards humans. We're to treat them with _extreme_ caution during any unsanctioned encounter."

"Well this one _is_ sanctioned," she said firmly, "Under my authority as a Neramani, I sanction it myself."

"Just because you are half-human doesn't mean we have to re-write our protocols at your luxury," retorted Deathbird.

"I'm not _asking_ you to rewrite them. I'm _telling_ you to make an exception. I'm sure you've seen the battle unfolding only a world away. D'ken is making his move. These humans are the key to stopping it."

Deathbird scolded Lilandra almost as much as she scolded her human companions. Dealing with Corsair was bad enough. Having an entire team of them was another headache she couldn't afford. However, being a Neramani still carried a great deal of authority. As a commander in the Shi'ar rebellion, she was obligated to honor it.

" _Lower your weapons,"_ she said to the elite guard in her native language, _"Prepare to escort the Empress and her companions to the royal quarters."_

" _What about the high command's standing orders?"_ asked one of the Shi'ar elite guards.

" _I'll deal with them. You have your orders. Now obey them. Get the medical team over here while you're at it."_

The dozens of armed Shi'ar hesitated to comply. Usually and order from Deathbird was an order no one dared question. When humans were involved, orders were greatly complicated. Eventually, they did lower their weapons. That didn't stop them from looking at the X-men with a mix of hostility and fear.

"They almost seem _afraid_ of us," said Piotr.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Logan.

"I'm not sure it's a good thing either," said Ororo as she watched the elite guard curiously back away, "These creatures are technologically advanced and clearly adept at fighting wars. For what reason could they possibly fear humans?"

"Maybe we just smell funny to them," shrugged Bobby.

"I'm certain it's more complicated than that," said Hank, already pondering this new mystery, "I recall from our previous encounter that the Shi'ar go to great lengths to avoid Earth. There must be a reason behind such trepidation. To be an advanced civilization yet still fear our underdeveloped planet hints at complications with quite a history."

"I'm not sure I _want_ to know that history. We get enough fear back on Earth," said Kitty.

"Not like this, we don't. This is different and I worry that it may be an issue in helping one another," said Ororo as she looked into the terrified eyes of these creatures.

The X-men remained cautious, keeping a close eye on the Shi'ar guards in case one got too scared for his own good. Logan stayed out in front, sniffing for any trace of hostility. His glare alone was enough to make the Shi'ar guards take another step back.

While the X-men were taking in their new surroundings, Lilandra coordinated with Deathbird to bring the Shi'ar doctors into the area. The column of guards moved out of the way so several Shi'ar dressed in white suits rolled a couple of strange-looking beds into the area. They looked more like incubation chambers with lines of wires running through the glass. It was certainly more advanced than anything back on Earth.

"Please place the humans inside the cocoons," said one of the doctors.

"Cocoons? The hell you trying to do with them? Turn them into spiders?" said Logan, who hesitated to put Jean inside.

"I think you mean butterflies, Logan," said Betsy.

"I…I apologize. Your language is still new to me. A _cocoon_ as you call it is the best way to describe what these devices do," said the doctor, clearly frightened at being in the presence of humans.

"It'll be okay, X-men," Lilandra assured them, "I've seen these things work before. We need them to work for Charles and Jean. They need to heal as quickly as possible so we can make our next move."

"What sort of move do you expect us to make?" asked Scott, now hovering over Jean with Logan.

"We won't know for sure until Charles is healed. I've sensed what he's sensed. I suspect he has the answers we're looking for."

She was serious about aiding Professor Xavier. The way she stayed by his side showed that in a great many ways. It assured the X-men that they could trust her word. So with help from the Shi'ar doctors, they placed Charles and Jean in the cocoons. Once they were inside, the doctors sealed it. Then under heavy scrutiny from the Shi'ar rebel guard, they started wheeling them towards the far end of the port. The X-men followed with Lilandra, still getting used to the idea of being on an alien world.

Scott, Bobby, Hank, Ororo, Logan, Rogue, Remy, Betsy, Kitty, and Piotr were facing all sorts of unknowns. They had dealt with cosmic threats before, but it never required them to leave Earth like this. The whole human/mutant conflict didn't really apply here. This was an alien world with an alien threat. It still wasn't clear how any of this connected to them. The only ones who had any clue were Jean and the Professor. At this point all they could do was wait and see what challenges lay ahead for them.

"So we're on an alien spaceport fighting an alien war with cosmic forces," mused Bobby, "I feel like I should change my last name to Skywalker or something."

"Remy ain't into sci-fi. Since when do X-men fit aliens into the long list of folks who want us dead?" wondered Remy.

"Why not?" quipped Betsy, "These aliens have affected us. Now _we're_ affecting _them_. Don't tell me you're not the least be curious about the reasons."

"Curiosity can be dangerous. Remy gets the feeling that these Shi'ar know that," commented the Cajun as he saw more aliens tremble when they passed by, "I think we ought to be more curious as to how this shit be effecting things back home. After that light show on Genosha, others are gonna be curious as well."

* * *

 **Earlier – Pentagon**

It had been a tense day for General Grimshaw and every other official with an above top-secret clearance. Just when they had their hands full with the Mutant Liberation Front, a new alien threat emerged. It had many high-ranking officials in NORAD scrambling for answers. It also had General Grimshaw working overtime. He usually distanced himself from alien affairs. Now that Abigail Brand was involved, he didn't have the luxury of ignoring it.

"I need an update, people!" barked Brand, "The President is demanding more information so he can leave that damn bunker!"

"We're working on it, ma'am. Every radar, infrared, and microwave detection station is on full alert. So far, we haven't found a trace of the anomaly," said one of the female captains.

"NORAD is saying it may have already left the planet," said a communications officer.

"No, we would have detected something," said Brand, "These things may be stealthy, but they always leave a trail!"

"That assumes they will leave," said General Grimshaw, who remained fixated on the main screen, "The craft took off from the moon and came right towards us before going silent. Whoever they are, they clearly don't want to be seen. So we have to speculate where they would likely turn up."

"We're already focusing on every target of value in the US and NATO countries. So far, we haven't detected the slightest disruption," said a high ranking colonel.

"Those targets are valuable to us, Colonel. They may not be valuable to the aliens," reasoned Grimshaw, "It's not a full scale invasion so it wouldn't make sense to attack military targets."

"That assumes these aliens are thinking rationally," said Agent Brand, "For all we know, this could be the alien equivalent of a joyride. Our best bet is to protect all our sensitive targets until we can verify the ship is gone or neutralized."

"You don't go through the trouble of cloaking yourself for a joyride, Brand," argued Grimshaw, "Even if these creatures aren't rational, they can't be very foolish if they're capable of evading our defenses. That's why we need to be proactive. We need to find somewhere that would interest an alien visitor."

His logic was sound. Agent Brand was used to playing defense with her SWORD initiative. If this anomaly was intent on attacking them, it would have done something by now. This was something different. It had the potential to be something serious. That gave them all the more incentive to find this anomaly before it made a move.

General Grimshaw kept looking over the holographic map display. Most were focused on the trail left by the anomaly around the moon. He was more focused on the large map of the Earth. Every major base and tracking station was identified with a blue dot. It was assumed that one of these areas may be a target. He tried to look deeper and identify locations of great value. There were a lot of choices for any extraterrestrial visitor. Some had to stand out over others.

While he was going over the possibilities, there was a flash on the map. For a moment, the image was scrambled. Then a series of bizarre readings flashed on the screen.

"Holy…um, we just picked up a new reading!" said a signal analyst sitting at a station near the General.

"What is it? Did you locate the ship?" asked Agent Brand intently.

"I'm uh…not sure," said the analyst as he went over the data, "It has the same signature, but now it's amped up."

"I don't do slang, soldier. And neither should you!" said Brand strongly, "Paint me a picture if you have to. What are you seeing?"

"Well picture a lit match. Then blow up a ton of C4 next to it. That should give you an idea of how much stronger the signature is."

"I'm also picking up some heavy psychic activity in the area," said another analyst sitting nearby, "The psy readings are off the charts!"

"I'm even getting word from NATO of an unauthorized jet heading towards it," said a female officer who was listening on an earpiece, "Looks like someone was aware of it before we were."

"Can you trace it? Let's get a fix on it so we can make our next move!" said General Grimshaw.

The analysts worked feverishly to make sense of the data. On the holographic map, the systems narrowed out patches of land to zero in on the source. The next few minutes were agonizing as satellite systems coordinated with ground relays. General Grimshaw and Agent Brand watched the screen intently. When they finally locked in on the target area, a wave of tension filled the room. The location of the anomaly was the last place anyone wanted it to be.

"It…it's coming from, Genosha!" said the chief signal analyst.

"Why am I not surprised?" groaned Brand, "That country's chief export has always been headaches!"

"I'm as jaded as you, Agent Brand. But what could this mean? Why is this happening now?" wondered Grimshaw.

Just as they began to ponder this question, there was another flash on the screen. This time it was so intense it shorted out the holographic map. A number of computer screens flashed as well, adding another ominous twist to this volatile situation. It left many of the analysts confused while General Grimshaw and Agent Brand were left in a difficult position.

"Tell me that was a system error," said Agent Brand.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am," said one of her SWORD analysts, "A satellite just detected another flash. The anomaly took off and shot out beyond our atmosphere. It's gone."

"But it left a hell of a mark," said another communications officer, "I'm getting a surge of messages from the naval blockade around Genosha. They're saying it's the forth of July and someone forgot the barbeque."

General Grimshaw and Agent Brand exchanged glances. This was getting more disturbing by the moment. An alien threat was bad enough. Mixed with Genosha it was more serious than they imagined. It was a true nightmare scenario. Many details remained unknown, but if it involved Genosha then it couldn't be good.

"Open a secure line to Genosha. Get the President on the line as well," ordered General Grimshaw, "Wanda and her cronies have some explaining to do. If they don't give us a decent explanation, there will be hell to pay!"

* * *

 **Up next: Outer Limits Part 3**


	14. Issue 139: Outer Limits Part 3

**Issue #139  
Outer Limits Part 3**

* * *

 _Professor Charles Xavier and the X-men were born with extraordinary powers. Together, they use those powers to protect a world that hates and fears them. Challenges like Magneto, Sinister, and the Mutant Liberation Front constantly test their resolve. However, there are also challenges that go beyond their world._

 _The Shi'ar Empire has been a major force in the galaxy for millennia. Now it is under the tyrannical thumb of D'ken Neramani. Driven by a madness that not yet understood, he is sinking every last resource of his empire into a bold program on the Shi'ar home world of Chandilar._

 _This plan involves help from a human that the X-men have tangled with before, Jason Wynegarde. He provided D'ken with the M'krann Crystal, a relic of untold power that D'ken sees as a cosmic endgame. He's completely tied down the Shi'ar rebel forces that oppose him. Now the X-men are their last hope._

 _In their effort to assist Lilandra Neramani and Corsair of the Starjammers, the X-men were transported across the cosmos and into the middle of this galactic war. They were guided by the Phoenix Force within Jean Grey, which has a connection with the M'krann Crystal. They also even reunited with Charles Xavier in the process, who had been recovering from an addiction to pain killers._

 _Now both he and Jean are key to stopping D'ken. While they heal, the X-men struggle to make sense of this cosmic conflict. With time running out, they know they need to figure it out soon._

* * *

 **Chandilar-13 Moon Base – Guest Dormitories**

The X-men were beyond exhausted. Having been drawn into an alien civil war, there was a lot to process. On top of that Professor Xavier and Jean Grey were injured. Their status was uncertain, as was their next course of action. They received a cold welcome from the Shi'ar. Despite this, Lilandra made sure they were given comfortable quarter so they could rest. Even with a battle going on worlds away, they needed time to process everything.

Under Lilandra's direction, a few bedrooms were set up. These bedrooms had to be modified to accommodate humans. Shi'ar beds consisted of hammock-like compartments, which most humans would _not_ find comfortable. The bathrooms and food courts were modified as well, but only slightly. Some aspects of the Shi'ar dwellings weren't terribly different. Yet for reasons still not known, the Shi'ar were very anxious around humans. The mere mention of Earth was enough to insight terror.

The X-men were content to rest in their dwellings. Most of the team retired to their makeshift quarters to rest and wash up. Professor Xavier and Jean Grey were closely monitored in the infirmary by Shi'ar doctors. Lilandra, Scott, and Logan stayed with them despite being very tired. Everyone was told beforehand that they wouldn't be able to rest for long. As soon as they knew more about this threat, they were going to act.

Since their visit had been so unexpected, they didn't get individual rooms. Instead, two larger suits were rearranged to accommodate them. One was set up for the men. Another was set up for the woman. The Shi'ar were someone keen on separating their quarters by gender. While some preferred the embrace of their lovers, they chose not to make a big deal of it. The rooms quickly fell quiet as they stripped out of their uniforms and slept in their underwear. Even though they were dead tired, sleep was hard to come by.

"Yo Drake. You asleep, homme?" asked Remy from his bed.

"Hnn…don't wanna go to class today," groaned Bobby as he drooled into his pillow.

The Cajun chuckled lightly. If only he could be so at peace at a time like this. He wasn't the only one unable to rest under these circumstances.

"I take it you cannot sleep as well, comrade," said Piotr, who was lying in the bed across from Remy's.

"Remy's been trying. I be counting every sheep, croc, and what not for the past two hours. This be as rested as Remy's gonna get," he sighed.

"Da, I never understood the American concept of being too tired to sleep until now," said Piotr, "It almost feels wrong to sleep at a time like this."

"Or a place like this," added Remy, "We in an alien moon base. There ain't any branch of philosophy that can make sense of this shit."

It didn't bode well when the X-men's resident philosopher couldn't make sense of a situation in his typical witty manner. Remy was clearly trying and failing at every turn. His frustration had boiled over. With little chance of sleep, he rose up from his bed.

"Where are you going, comrade?" asked Piotr.

"Remy needs some air," said the Cajun, "But we in space so Remy's gotta settle for less."

"I suppose it is better than nothing."

Piotr got up as well and joined Remy. They both put their pants back on, having slept in their boxers. Remy stretched his sore limbs as he opened the sliding door to the chamber. As soon as he stepped out, he discovered that the others were having difficulty sleeping as well. Kitty, Rogue, and Betsy were each sitting in the lounge area. They looked every bit as restless from this ordeal.

It didn't help that the lounge wasn't exactly tailored to humans. The furniture was oddly shaped. Everything had egg-like designs with feather-like patterns. It also wasn't very spacious. It had the feel of a crammed studio apartment with alien architecture. The only feature that felt similar to Earth was the large window that displayed a star-filled sky.

"Hey, sugah," greeted Rogue, "Is insomnia whipping your ass too?"

"I think we all lost that battle, cherè," said Remy as he walked up to his lover and embraced her, "Remy will settle for the _alternatives_."

"That makes two of us," she grinned as she returned his embrace.

Piotr followed Remy's example. He approached Kitty, who was sitting on one of the egg-shaped couches and slipped his powerful arms around her. She quickly sunk into his embrace, clearly tired on so many levels.

"God I'm tired. Think you can knock me out, Petey?" asked Kitty in a groggy voice.

"Sorry Katya, but even I am not _that_ strong," he said with a light grin.

"Some X-men we are. Scott and Lilandra basically demand that we rest while the Professor is getting treated. It's the simplest order in the world and we can't obey it."

"It's not as simple as it seems," said Piotr as he held her closely.

"So these Shi'ar beds aren't doing it for you either?" asked Kitty.

"Nyet, the beds are not the problem. Neither is the idea that we are trying to sleep in an alien world," said the Russian.

"Ah don't know. Ah would say that's a pretty big part of it," said Rogue as she lingered with Remy behind the couch.

"I'm not saying it isn't. We are dealing with something that is much bigger than how humans perceive mutants. Miss Lilandra says an entire alien empire is on the brink. It could potentially reach Earth as well."

"Ugh, I'd rather _not_ be reminded how much the universe is relying on us," groaned Kitty.

"It ain't something we can ignore, petite," said Remy, "Time was, Remy's whole universe began and ended in New Orleans. It be hard to see the much further when there be so many distractions."

"It is not just distractions, my friend," said Piotr, "Back in Russia, I was never one to look up at the stars at night. I was too busy looking for a better life for my family. Now we are in a world far bigger than we've ever known. It is difficult to get used to."

"Ah don't think we really can get used to it," said Rogue distantly, "Some minds ain't built for a scale that includes whole galaxies."

The team fell silent and gazed out the window into the starry heavens. They could overcome so much, but they couldn't wrap their heads around something like this. They were in the midst of an alien civilization that was fighting a galactic civil war. For all the bizarre challenges they had faced, this left them reeling in an entirely new way.

One who didn't offer any insight was Betsy, who had been leaning against the wall. She was ominously still, staring out into space. She appeared restless for an entirely different reason.

"You still with us, Betsy? You ain't offered your witty British comments," said Remy.

"Sod off, Remy. I'm not in the mood," she grumbled.

"And the award for grumpiest insomniac goes to a new champion," joked Kitty.

"That goes _double_ for you, Kitty," Betsy added, "I'm having a hard enough time with alien politics. It's making everything else that pisses me off more potent."

"Is one of those things Warren?" asked Rogue, "Ah hear you were visiting him before we got called to be astronauts."

"Do you want to make it triple, Rogue?" retorted Betsy.

"Enough with the hostility, cherè. We all be messed up about this. Don't be taking it out on us!" said Remy in a stronger tone.

The harsh words of her ex-lover got Betsy to pause. She kept grumbling to herself, trying not to look at the two couples sitting before her. The way they embraced reminded her too much of Warren, who she thought she was growing close to. Then he pushed her away and before she could pull him back, she got roped into this alien chaos.

"I'm sorry, guys. I wasn't sleeping much _before_ this bloody mess," she muttered.

"Hey, no worries," said Kitty with a light grin, "I've heard way worse from Logan."

"The rate I'm going, I'll catch up before this is over. It feels like every stroke of luck I've had lately has turned against me."

"Since when are X-men supposed to be lucky in the first place?" scoffed Rogue.

"Spare me the cynicism, Rogue. You weren't pulled into this while you were in the middle of a personal problem," said Betsy with a sigh, "Warren is your friend. You guys worry about him on some levels. For me, it's different. Something was very wrong with him. He's trusted me to help him ever since he got sick. Now I can't be there for him."

Her sour mood started to make more sense. It was no secret that Warren had been in a vulnerable state since the Legacy Virus. Betsy was the only one who really got through to him. There was definitely more going on if Betsy's demeanor was any indication, but that was secondary.

"I know what it's like to feel helpless, Betsy. I've been in that position with my sister many times before," said Piotr with a look of sympathy.

"At least your sister doesn't have a history of making lousy decisions for all the right reasons," said Betsy distantly.

"Warren may be a little arrogant at times, but he's not stupid," said Kitty.

"Even if he is messed up, Ah can't imagine Warren going too far with whatever he's dealing with," said Rogue.

"That was before. He's different now," said Betsy, "I have this really bad feeling that he's done something foolish. And somehow me not being there has made it worse."

"Try to worry about one crisis at a time, cherè. There ain't but so much worry a mind can take," said Remy.

"Yeah, I mean we're all messed up here. We can't fit the whole universe into our heads," said Kitty, "Just look at this way…Warren's bad decisions won't matter if there's no universe to screw him over."

Her assessment was crude. Kitty Pryde's knack for excessive bluntness evoked another groan from Betsy. She was right on some levels. If this threat with the Shi'ar was big enough, then she had to take care of it first before she took care of Warren. It was still frustrating. Even if they got out of this with everything intact, Warren may have already made his decision. She almost dreaded going back home to see what came of it.

Personal issues now went hand-in-hand with mission objectives. They had more than just the Earth at stake. The Shi'ar Empire offered a cosmic level challenge. It was not a conflict the X-men chose, but it was up to them to resolve it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

While much of the team struggled with restlessness, some didn't bother putting up a fight. Hank McCoy was too excited to rest. Rather than squeeze in whatever sleep he could manage, he busied himself with various Shi'ar reading materials. They came in the form of these spherical computers that projected holographic texts that could be translated into English. The promise of alien knowledge kept him up hours after the others had fallen asleep. When Ororo ventured into the food court for a snack, she wasn't terribly surprised to find him awake.

"Have you gotten a minute of sleep since we arrived, Hank?" she said, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she walked by him.

"Good evening to you too, Ororo. And to answer your question, no. I haven't slept since we arrived," Hank replied.

"You almost sound chipper. Have you been drinking that strange blue fluid?" she asked, "I think the Shi'ar called it _slime drink_ in English."

"I've only consumed that which I recognize, namely water and grains. Their form of bread is actually quite good. It's given me sufficient energy to go over these Shi'ar encyclopedia's that Lilandra was kind enough to provide me with. An alien history of such a vast civilization is beyond amazing. How could I possibly sleep?"

"I was hoping you would at least try. I suppose that would be asking too much."

Ororo sighed, choosing not to belittle her former lover for his unhealthy sleeping habits. She remembered how fruitless those efforts were when they were dating. That was before they found themselves on an alien moon base. It would have taken no fewer than ten severe blows to the head for him to resist feeding his curiosity.

Hank was sitting at a table with eight holographic books projecting text all around him. His mind was working at full capacity, reading over and soaking in the knowledge they had to offer. Ororo was content to get some water and bread from the oversized refrigerator that the Shi'ar called a cooling container. Hank was right about the Shi'ar version of bread. It was pretty filling. While she ate, Hank couldn't resist sharing this new wealth of knowledge.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep for quite some time. The Shi'ar history is fascinating!" he said as he skillfully manipulated the projections, "They truly are alien, both in biology and conduct. From what I gather about their evolutionary history, they derive many of their traits from an avian-type lineage rather than a primate lineage."

"Avian? You mean the Shi'ar evolved from birds?" surmised Ororo as she sat down at the table across from his.

"Well not the birds we know from Earth, but certainly something like them," replied Hank, "While humans, as we know them, are a mere two million years old, the Shi'ar are at least ten million years old. They've had more time to evolve and develop a civilization more diverse than anything humans have reached thus far."

"Yet they look so…"

"Human?" said Hank with a grin, "Yes, I noticed that too. However, when you look at their biology it makes sense. There are slight differences in their organs, DNA, and reproduction methods. Yet it still derives from a humanoid form. Humanoid beings appear to be the basil template for most intelligent life. The reason for this is the same reason as to why we eat soup with a spoon. It is simply the most efficient design."

"I suppose that makes sense. I'm not sure if we should take comfort in such similarities," said Ororo, looking down at her plate and glass of water.

"Well like on Earth, there's plenty of room for variation. I'm not just referring to their feathered hair or skin complexion either. It is the Shi'ar society that sets them apart."

Ororo kept eating while Hank brought up another book. An alien culture had many alien concepts. Understanding these concepts was key to understanding their enemy in D'ken.

"Like every other culture on Earth, the Shi'ar have their own mythology. The closest they have to a religion involves two gods, Sharra and K'ythri. Before there was life, these two primordial beings were forced into a marriage. From that marriage, they created the life that would become the Shi'ar. Through these forced actions, they found love and strength. That seems to be the general theme of Shi'ar culture. Love and strength are not mutually exclusive."

"Love and strength through forced marriages? I guess that would explain why they were so hostile towards us when we first arrived," said Ororo.

"Oh it goes deeper than that, dear Ororo. _Much_ deeper," said Hank as he switched to another book, "The Shi'ar don't view conflict the same way as humans. They see it as a mechanism for society."

"Does that mean we should be less cynical about humanity's propensity for war?"

"Considering the many wars throughout Shi'ar history, I would say that humans are amateurs at best. Their societies rise and fall in a way akin to the old dynasties of China. An imperial power, be it autocratic or democratic, comes to power. They overthrow the old order, institute reforms, and peace follows. Then over time new conflict enters the system. The order becomes corrupt and gets overthrown by another system."

"And how many times has this happened?" asked Ororo as she finished her bread.

"I've yet to tally each transition. To offer a little perspective, imagine every presidential election back in America as being decided by a civil war. Then imagine America being thousands of years older. That should give you some idea of Shi'ar politics."

It was hard to imagine, a society so consumed with war. It couldn't have been easy on the millions of beings who had to live through such carnage. Even though humanity did not shy away from wars, it was never on such a large scale.

"It sounds like a difficult way to run a society," mused Ororo, "I knew of war-like tribes back in Africa. They rarely lasted because too much war burned them out."

"The Shi'ar approach to war is simply different. They don't see it as _difficult_ ," said Hank, "In many ways, their warlike tendencies are what helped them become such a technological force throughout the galaxy. As we've seen back on Earth, war tends to spur innovation. Millennia of conflict allowed the Shi'ar to develop faster-than-light space-flight, anti-gravity technology, quantum communication, AI computers, holographic generators, advanced biotechnology, anti-matter reactors, and a fleet of other tools that utilize physics that humans haven't begun to understand."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy catching up," said Ororo, rolling her eyes a bit.

"I already am!" grinned Hank, "However, the Shi'ar technology tree is secondary to my interests at the moment. What worries me more is this latest dynastic struggle that has Lilandra caught in the middle."

Now Ororo was growing curious as well. She rose up from the table and joined Hank with his array of holographic books. On them he brought up an image of D'ken and the Imperial Guard. His appearance alone was enough to send a shiver down her spine. He had the look of a man who was deeply troubled and deeply conflicted.

"Near as I can tell, the Neramani bloodline has dominated the Shi'ar Empire for the last nine hundred Earth years. It has been one of the most successful dynasties in Shi'ar history. It only started going wrong about one hundred and fifty years ago when the Neramani's married into the Nerashran family. This family was the equivalent of Shi'ar aristocrats. Not content with having mere wealth, they sought greater power."

"You're going to say it's more complicated than that, aren't you?" said Ororo.

"Not this time, I'm afraid. It's as basic as it sounds. A simple blood feud is what began this galactic war. Lilandra's great-grandfather tried to reshape the hierarchy between the two families. The Nerashran wanted more than was offered. It caused a number of factions. Within a decade's time, battle lines were being drawn. Sides were taken. War consumed the entire empire. It led to Lilandra's father fleeing into exile, even after his Nerashran wife gave birth to their son, D'ken."

This was the part of the story the X-men got involved. Ororo still remembered when they had to come to Lilandra's aid. D'ken sent the Imperial Guard after her. He was intent on taking her out. That offered a grim clue as to how this conflict unfolded.

"How bad did it get?" asked Ororo.

"I don't think there's a word in any human language to describe it," said Hank, "The war has been going on for longer than Lilandra, D'ken, or their parents have been a part of it. D'ken took it to another level when he had both families killed so he could seize power."

"My heavens! D'ken murdered his entire family?" gasped Ororo.

"Under the circumstances, that's not as terrifying as it sounds. His mother had been murdered in front of him. His cousins and other siblings were slaughtered by the Neramanis just as gruesomely as his family slaughtered theirs. He was among the youngest so I'm sure it left quite an impression. When he took power, he went further than any other leader before him. To solidify his rule, he escalated the war to such an extent that it stifled trade between alien races. It cut off progress on a scale unprecedented even to the Shi'ar. This actually explains why scientists were never able to make contact with alien races on Earth."

"They were too busy fighting each other," surmised Ororo, "And we had no idea such a conflict was unfolding around us."

"That's where it gets even more _disconcerting_ , I'm afraid," he said as he brought up another book, "While D'ken and the Shi'ar were unleashing untold havoc throughout the galaxy, they were _very_ careful to avoid Earth even when it would have been advantageous for them to do otherwise."

Hank brought up another book that depicted Earth. From the looks of it, the Shi'ar knew a lot about humanity. Ororo still remembered the fear in the eyes of every Shi'ar they passed when they arrived. It was a mystery with many major implications.

"This is what has me confused. We know they've visited Earth in the past. Lilandra's own father was one of them," stated Ororo, "So why is it that every Shi'ar that looks upon us is so utterly terrified?"

"The reason, it seems, is much older than this war. In fact, it's even older than the Neramani bloodline. The history of the Shi'ar gets a little shrouded as it enters the time frame for when civilization on Earth started to develop. In fact, there's a substantial gap between around 8,000 years ago and 4,000 years ago. It's apparent they made contact with Earth at this time. However, something happened during that visit…something so _terrifying_ that it made every Shi'ar that followed afraid of this tiny sector of the galaxy."

"So we still don't know," Ororo surmised.

"Not the full story, I'm afraid. We only know it was something terrifying enough to leave a sizable scar on Shi'ar history," said Hank as he reached a gap in the text, "They monitor us. They know our language, culture, and biology. Yet they don't _dare_ encounter us. It makes me wonder how advantageous our presence here really is."

"You believe we may do more harm than good by being here?" she asked.

"Until we know the details of Lilandra's recent conflict, I cannot make that assessment. I can only say that based on what I've read the reign of D'ken has brought the Shi'ar Empire to the brink. Every Shi'ar and alien race within their territory has suffered. Lilandra and her compatriots suspect he's formulating a sort of endgame. I do not know what that entails. If Shi'ar history is any indication, it will be horrifying on an incomprehensible scale."

Ororo felt a shiver run down her spine. Even Hank had to look away from the books depicting the recent developments in this war. This galactic conflict involved death on a scale the X-men had never dealt with.

She had just as hard a time digesting it as the others. Mere days ago, her concerns were much simpler. She taught class, carried out her X-men duties, and dealt with developing relationship with James Proudstar. Such concerns seemed so trivial. This was so much bigger than anything on Earth. Within this overwhelming scale, they had to find a new kind of strength. It was the only way they could be part of this war and stop D'ken.

* * *

 **Chandilar-13 Moon Base – Rebel Council Chamber**

"My fellow Shi'ar, the hour of twilight is upon us! D'ken is getting desperate. He knows he's close to victory and we're stumbling around like hatchlings in the dark!" said Deathbird in a tone as dire as it was angry.

The Shi'ar commander was under greater scrutiny than usual. As word spread of Lilandra's return with the humans, every level of the rebellion got involved. This development was reason enough to assemble an emergency meeting of the rebel council.

They accomplished this by linking their communications equipment with Deathbird's on Chandilar-13. She and her various generals gathered in a large chamber that was more akin to a stadium. Since the other officials were spread across the empire, they attended via hologram. In the dozens of seats surrounding the chambers, there were special projectors that projected the figure of each military officer and administrative official. This gave the impression that they were all in the same chamber so they could address one another directly.

" _You have a peculiar way of assessing things, Deathbird,"_ said General Iron Wing of the Shi'xin quadrant, _"You always give us the same dire predicament. You say we're losing the war. You're in need of more resources. I'm never sure what to make of it."_

" _I concur with the General. We're well aware of D'ken's recent moves. We've kept track of the progress or lack thereof on every front. What makes this assessment different from the others?"_ said Councilman Cal'Jon of the rebel council.

"The difference is in the details," said Deathbird, "That raid on our home world that the Starjammers organized yielded _unexpected_ results."

"You mean failure?" commented one of Deathbird's Colonels.

"It was _not_ a failure," said Deathbird strongly, "It wasn't a success either. Empress Lilandra was able to confirm what our spies had already suspected. D'ken is sinking all his resources into some sort of doomsday weapon. I suspect his latest moves are an effort to buy more time. If this debate is any indication, I say he's winning."

" _We're not underpinning the intelligence from our spies, Deathbird. We simply lack details,"_ said General Talon of the Shi'zo quadrant, _"Most of us agree that D'ken is clearly working on something. It is in our best interest to stop him before he finishes it. We simply can't launch any countermeasure if we don't know what we're facing."_

" _For the moment, our best bet is to turn back D'ken's onslaught,"_ said Councilwoman Nyarin, who was in the Shi'zo quadrant as well, _"D'ken seems to have abandoned all elements of strategy and cunning. He's simply throwing his superior numbers at our forces and hoping for the best."_

"Which has worked to our advantage, mind you," said Wing Commander Orando, who was present in the chamber and had served under Deathbird, "D'ken may have a bigger fleet and a limitless supply of conscripts, but we're killing hundreds of his people for every casualty we take. At that rate, D'ken will run out of bodies to throw at us."

" _We've even turned back a few of his offensives,"_ said General Corona of the Shi'kin quadrant, _"My gorilla forces on Chandilar-5 completely wiped out D'ken's invasion force. Some are begging to surrender out of fear from D'ken's wrath."_

"Those triumphs are few and far between," retorted Deathbird, "We're still being pushed back on most fronts. We're still diverting all our resources to defense. D'ken is no fool, even if he is a monster. We should all assume that we're doing just as he expects!"

" _Please don't think us arrogant, Deathbird. We are not assuming that we're in a better position now than we were several cycles ago. We're simply acting on what we know. We don't have the luxury of following hunches,"_ said Councilman Cal'Jon.

" _Which brings me to the humans that Empress Lilandra brought back with her,"_ said Councilwoman Nyarin, _"Now you know our policy towards Earthlings. Even D'ken isn't foolish enough to get involved with that cursed speck of a planet. Yet the Empress claimed that these humans have insight into D'ken's plans."_

"Or they could bring yet another reign of unspeakable terror upon us," argued Councilwoman Serena, who was physically present on the base, "We've all heard the stories as hatchlings. We may be risking a wrath worse than D'ken if we trust them."

This sentiment sent waves of concern through every high councilmen and officer. Deathbird scowled at the Shi'ar high command being so timid of humans. She understood the reasons. That was not an excuse to lose their strength at such a critical moment. No one was willing to act without full knowledge of what they were up against. Unfortunately, their only insight came from a source that every Shi'ar dreaded.

"I'm as distressed by the humans as the rest of you. I'm also reminded that the last Neramani was able to survive with the humans. She is part human, as difficult that may be to accept," said Deathbird bitterly, "She's still a Neramani. I'm inclined to believe her about D'ken's weapon. I'm not nearly as inclined to let her human friends aid us."

" _Human or not, if they can provide the intelligence we need then we would be weak-minded fools not to heed them,"_ said General Corona.

" _I concur,"_ said General Starburst of the Shi'song quadrant, _"If Lilandra Neramani trusts them then I am inclined to give them the benefit of the doubt."_

" _As is the majority of this council,"_ said Councilman Cal'Jon, _"Which is why I propose that we give Miss Neramani time to coordinate with her human friends. Let us see what fruit they can bear."_

"With all due respect to this council, I think that's a mistake," said Deathbird strongly, "The bloodline has united us. Now we know that D'ken is making a final move. We must coordinate our forces on our home world and strike _now_!"

" _I appreciate your concern, Commander. Indeed, I share your desire to strike D'ken before he completes any such project,"_ said General Talon, _"The fact remains that we don't have the intelligence to justify such an assault. D'ken's resources are nearly limitless. Our policy has always been to focus on the battles we can win."_

"That policy will be the end of us all!" said Deathbird.

" _Then prove us wrong. See what the humans uncover. Let us use that before we sink our efforts into hapless battle,"_ said High Councilwoman Zenara.

"Councilors please…"

Deathbird's words trailed off. The generals and the high council were already chattering amongst themselves. Deathbird had to restrain herself from lashing out at them. She was not about to place this rebellion's hope in the hands of humans. Given Lilandra's status and the inherent fear that humans evoked, few were wiling to take such a chance.

After a bit more chatter, High Councilwoman Zenara projected a larger image of herself to the center of the forum. This usually meant a major decision was about to be made and Deathbird would have little say in it.

" _In light of this new information, I propose a referendum,"_ High Councilwoman Zenara announced, _"All ongoing military operations are to maintain a defensive position. Any counter-offensives shall be put on hold until we find out from the humans what D'ken is constructing. If they cannot provide us with any useful intelligence within the next two cycles, then we will reconvene and formulate a new strategy."_

" _By rule, the approval of a general must be heard before we can vote,"_ said Councilwoman Nyarin.

" _I approve,"_ said General Corona.

" _I second,"_ said General Talon.

" _All in favor?"_ asked High Councilwoman Zenara.

" _AYE!"_

" _All opposed?"_

There were nearly no opposing votes. The vast majority agreed with High Councilwoman Zenara. They were willing wait for the humans to come through. It was a tolerable risk in a potential turning point for the rebellion.

" _Very well then. The motion carries. This meeting is adjourned,"_ said High Councilwoman Zenara, _"May your strength be the wings that carry you."_

The holographic projectors were shut down and the communication links closed. Deathbird was left to digest this decision along with her compatriots. None were in a position to question it. She remained very skeptical on the matter. She scolded the council and the rebellion she dedicated her life to defending.

' _You weak-minded fools. You just placed our fate in the hands of humans. May the strength of Sharra and K'ythri save us all.'_

* * *

 **Unknown**

" _ **Jean! Jean, wake up! It's happening again!"**_

"Hnn…Phoenix? Please tell me this is a dream for once."

Jean Grey emerged from a sleepy daze to find herself in familiar yet distressing surroundings. She was back within the mysterious realm of white light. She was still in her white Phoenix costume and still feeling a powerful psychic force bearing down on her. It seemed as though nothing had changed.

The last thing she remembered was being on Genosha, having no control and relying on Professor Xavier to help her escape. He claimed to know the source of this disturbing feeling. He mentioned the M'Krann Crystal and a great power that was quietly spanning the universe. They offered clues and without offering answers. Now she was confused again, rubbing her head and struggling to find her way in this realm once more.

"This is getting old," she groaned, "Where is the Professor? He said he could help us."

" _ **He did. I remember being drawn by the call of the M'krann Crystal. I was poised to transport you and your friends into great danger. Charles Xavier blocked the crystal's beckoning and I was able to transport your friends somewhere else."**_

"I remember it vaguely. Any idea where they are or even if they're safe?" asked Jean as she looked around.

" _ **I know they're safe. I'm not sure where they are. I merely followed the Starjammer's original coordinates. Before I can make sense of it, I find myself here in this mysterious realm. Yet it doesn't feel so mysterious anymore."**_

"I'll gladly exchange mystery for clarity. I can't stand to go through this again! My friends need me! Is there any possible way we can skip these maddening visions for once?"

"If only everything was that easy," said a deep voice.

Jean turned around quickly to see an imposing figure emerging through the white light. It was the same figure she saw in her dream, only this time his face wasn't obscured. He looked like a jaded old man, his demeanor wrought with the scars of many conflicts. Bearing an old robe with a dark cape, he had the psychic presence of someone who was not human. He hovered towards her, appearing stoic yet desperate.

" _ **You again!"**_

"Stranger, isn't it? So the last time we met really _wasn't_ a dream," said Jean.

"I wish it were. I hoped to reach you sooner. My telepathic message was obscured by the M'krann Crystal," he explained, "Now that the one known as Charles Xavier has blocked it out, I can speak to you freely in this most sacred of realms."

"I get that this is a realm of sorts, but what makes it so sacred?" asked Jean.

" _ **And why do my flames burn differently here?"**_

"I hoped you would remember, Phoenix. I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. You haven't been in the White Hot Room for a very long time."

"The White Hot Room? I can understand the white part, but hot? I'm feeling a lot of strange things in this place. Heat isn't one of them," said Jean.

"Heat need not burn to be hot. You are a vessel for the Phoenix Force. You cannot be burned by these flames anymore than a star can freeze water. It is only in this realm that the fires of the Phoenix can burn at their purest. Even as an ember of it's former glory, its strength in this realm takes on new dimensions."

" _ **I do not understand. My fires burn brighter, but my power is not greater. Am I even physically here at the moment?"**_

"Being physically present in the White Hot Room is an _oxymoron_ , as you humans call it. There is no depth to such a notion. Your body and your physical form are still with your friends. There's a reason why you've returned to this realm and it's not because I drew you here. The Phoenix Force and her vessel have come out of necessity. You need the added foresight of the White Hot Room in order to understand what's happening."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this place. Having a name like Stranger doesn't help, especially if you want me to trust you," said Jean suspiciously.

"I intend to earn that trust. Although I must warn you, the more I say the more you may be inclined to smite me," said Stranger.

"Is that a threat?"

"It is an inevitability. I certainly wouldn't avoid it should it come to that," he said solemnly, "Now come. We have much to discuss."

Stranger took her hand and guided her through the blaring white light. Jean hesitated at first. Something about this man who was clearly not human felt wrong. He carried himself with guilt and sorrow. He was desperate for her help. Even with a name like Stranger, she was compelled to follow him.

They floated through the mysterious realm like birds flying in the wind. The further they went, the more familiar it felt. The Phoenix Force had definitely been here before. She couldn't remember how or when. The memories were so distant. As she followed Stranger, the light became more fluid. It was as if the light itself came to life. All around them, it started forming vivid shapes and images. It was not unlike the Danger Room, except this was much more vast.

"The light…"

" _ **Are you doing this, Stranger?"**_

"No Phoenix. _You_ are," said Stranger, "What you're seeing are the latent memories etched in the fires of the White Hot Room. They tell a story as old as creation itself."

Jean watched in awe as the white light formed a series of graphic scenes around her. They were like recordings of events in the distant past. They depicted star systems and galaxies on a small scale, swirling about in a way that made it feel like she could hold them in the palm of her hand. In one of those galaxies, a lone star pulsated erratically. Then in a bright flash, it erupted in a way that illuminated the whole universe.

"You know how it began," said the mysterious being, "Before the Phoenix Force was consumed by hunger, it was a benevolent creature. It neither hungered nor craved. It wandered the universe, creating and destroying by the strict whims of natural forces."

" _ **Yes…I remember those times. It was so long ago that I've forgotten what it feels like."**_

"You almost sound nostalgic. I don't blame you. It was simpler. Like any other force such as gravity or light, you were just another link in the universal chain. The difference and perhaps the flaw is that your force is tied to sentience. The very essence of creation requires sentience on some levels. So when life-forms became advanced enough to understand you, they were naturally drawn to you."

"I think I know where this is going," said Jean as she looked closer at the image of the galaxy, "This is when the Phoenix was corrupted. Some ancient race of psychics tried to control the Phoenix. They ended up destroying themselves and countless others who made the same mistake."

"That's the most basic part of the story. The details are far more _unpleasant_ ," said Stranger solemnly.

The image of the galaxy shifted, dissolving around them and reforming into a more close-up view of the star that exploded. Around that star was a large planet with green clouds, reddish land masses, and elaborate lakes. All around it there were large space ships, satellites, and monuments. It had all the signs of an advanced civilization.

"What you are seeing before you is a record of one of the earliest civilizations. They were among the first to traverse the cosmos. They were among the first to unlock the secrets of nature. Before the Earth and its sun even existed, these creatures reached the very peak all sentient life. Yet that still wasn't enough. On this planet that was home to a trillion souls, they sought to be more than just sentient. They sought the power of the cosmos."

" _ **They sought…me."**_

"Yes, Phoenix," said Stranger, "And they found you. They used you. They believed that they could take a force of nature and bend it to their will. It was arrogance of the highest degree. Through the vision of a powerful psychic, they sought to bring the Phoenix Force under their control. That psychic was so confident that he could handle the forces of creation and destruction that he convinced his people to join their minds with his. All their thoughts, emotions, and desires were channeled into one psychic burst. It was supposed to be a moment of ultimate triumph. Instead, it was a moment of great horror."

Jean and Phoenix watched the scene play out. From the majestic planet, brilliant psychic aura shot out into the cosmos. The Phoenix Force was inexplicably drawn to it like a fish caught in a net. It cried out in agony, trying to get away. Eventually, it succumbed. It was channeled into the planet. Then in an instant, it all changed.

" _ **So many minds…so many sensations…I could feel them all! It's like a shadow now, but it still confuses me so."**_

"You weren't the only one, Phoenix. For a moment, it seemed as though this alien race succeeded. For a moment, they held the very essence of creation in the palm of their hand. With it, they could be gods in every sense of the word."

"Guess delusions of grandeur aren't strictly a human problem," commented Jean, "At what point did they become corrupt?"

"A moment too late," said Stranger sadly, "These arrogant fools didn't understand. When you give the forces of nature will and desire, the traditional rules of sentience don't apply. Life and death have no meaning. Right and wrong are completely obscured. The power of the Phoenix didn't just corrupt them. They corrupted it as well. The great hunger that would drive the Phoenix Force from that day forward was a product of their collective ego. The price of such arrogance is as invaluable today as it was eons ago."

Jean kept watching as the atmosphere around the planet burst into flames. She fell back slightly as she watched the entire planet, its moons, and its star burst into flames. From those flames the raging image of the Phoenix Force burst out into the cosmos. It let out an angry cry that echoed through the very fabric of reality itself. The cry was full of pain, sorrow, and a burning hunger. It was difficult to watch, even for a cosmic entity.

"My God…those poor souls," gasped Jean.

" _ **Enough of this! I do not care to relive this horror again!"**_

"If you recognize that it's horrible, then you're already farther along than I thought," said Stranger, "It is terrible. Any being of any power should recognize the horror of feeling one trillion souls cry out in agony as they're burned into nothingness."

" _ **You're tempting my wrath, Stranger! Why must I experience this indignation?! How do you even know of such horrors?!"**_

"Because Phoenix…that arrogant psychic that instigated your hunger all those eons ago did not perish with his people," said Stranger ominously, "That lone psychic who is in turn responsible for the countless deaths your hunger inflicted is still alive."

"You mean…" said Jean, who pieced together the horrible truth.

"Yes," he said sadly, "That psychic was _me_."

* * *

 **Chandilar-13 Moon Base – Infirmary**

' _Destruction…pain…sorrow…it won't end. Every mind sharing the same agony. It's…too much.'_

The swirling thoughts of Charles Xavier plagued him even in his unconscious state. From the moment he confronted the Phoenix, his mind was awash with nightmares. The power of the M'krann Crystal kept crying out to him. It practically yelled into his ear, showing images of it's the destructive potential. Then a new voice rang out over the crystal.

' _Charles…it's time to wake up. You must hurry. Time is running out for all of us.'_

Charles Xavier's head throbbed as he was jolted from his nightmares. He opened his eyes to find that he was in a special bed of sorts. It was shaped like an egg and had a series of soft padding lined with special wires. Above him were several figures. There were three Shi'ar doctors. Scott Summers was standing next to them. The one that lingered closest was Lilandra, her angelic face looking down on him with tears of happiness and concern.

"Lilandra?" he said in a daze, "Did…did we make it?"

"Yes…in a manner of speaking," she said distantly.

"We're at a Shi'ar rebel base, sir," said Scott in a more assertive tone, "Jean got us out of Genosha. She ended up transporting us into the midst of an alien civil war."

"The danger hasn't passed though," said Lilandra, "We arrived safely, but my half-brother is stepping up his efforts. I know you've felt it and now I'm feeling it too. We must act."

"D'ken…Jean…I remember now," he said, "I must speak to her!"

"Charles wait…" began Lilandra.

Professor Xavier didn't heed her warning. He rose up swiftly from the bed. It was at this moment he made a startling discovery.

"My legs!" he gasped, "I…I can feel them."

"That's what I was about to warn you about. I suppose it's not necessary now," she said.

"Guess it never hurts to thrust some good news into a crisis," said Scott, his tone still strangely flat, "While you were out, the doctors demonstrated the wonders of Shi'ar medicine. Talk to Hank later. He'll fill you in on _all_ the details."

Xavier's excitement nearly overshadowed his anxiety. It had been so long since he had felt his legs fully. His cancer rendered them weak and useless. Now he was feeling them the same way he felt them when he was a younger less sickly man. It was awkward at first. He needed to hold onto Lilandra to maneuver his legs up from the bed. He kept leaning to her as she helped him off, allowing him to stand for the first time in years.

As he felt his legs under him once more, he made another discovery. The pain from his addiction wasn't plaguing him anymore. His head and his body felt stronger than he could remember. It was like he was in his twenties again. Everything had been healed. When Lilandra stepped away and he stood fully, he smiled for the first time in what felt like a new life.

"This is incredible! I…I can walk again!" said Xavier, beaming with energy.

"You can do more than that, Charles Xavier," said one of the Shi'ar doctors, who was wearing an elaborate white robe, "By order of Empress Lilandra, we were instructed to treat your maladies. It's been a while since we treated a human, but the Shi'ar have extensive understanding of human biology."

"We also have access to some of the best medical tools in empire," said the other doctor, who looked older and more seasoned, "You had severe damage to your nervous system. You had muscles that had atrophied. We even detected erratic imbalances in your brain, especially in your pain center. The Empress told us you had been ailing from the effects of the disease known as cancer. We understand that the Starjammers gave you treatment before when it returned."

"Yes…they sent it back into remission. They saved my life," said Xavier, moving his legs around a bit so he could get a feel for them.

"They had very limited tools. We simply finished what they started," said the older doctor, "The cocoon chamber we placed you in is the basis of all Shi'ar medicine. It works just as well on humans too with a few minor tweaks."

"It puts you back into a state similar to a hatchling. Or in a human's case, the womb as you call it," said the other doctor, "In this state we administered a series of treatments that reversed the damage and rebuilt what your condition so deeply ravaged. For a while, we were not sure it would be enough."

"It's plenty effective," said Xavier with a smile, "I cannot put into words my gratitude. I don't think I could even project them with my telepathy."

"You're a healthy man now, Charles. That won't stop me from scolding you about what you did to yourself with those pain killers," said Lilandra, bringing him back into a serious state, "I know you want to enjoy this moment. Unfortunately, you'll have to put it off. We have other concerns at the moment."

Lilandra quickly brought Charles down from his euphoria. Her tone was a little harsh. She was still reeling from the revelation about his addiction. Xavier had to temper his excitement in the face of his love's anguish. She reminded him that they still had a crisis on their hands. He could still sense it even if the pain from his detox was gone.

"I'm sorry, Lilandara. I've much to answer for," he said in a more serious tone.

"We'll discuss it later. I imagine it's more difficult than I understand," said Lilandra, her voice becoming less harsh, "For now, your students need you. Every soul in the Shi'ar Empire needs you."

"Jean being one of them," added Scott.

It started coming back to him, everything he felt when he clashed with the Phoenix Force. Now that his mind and body were healed, he understood it with greater clarity. He needed that added clarity in order to fully grasp what they were up against.

"Of course! Jean and the Phoenix!" he said, "Where is she now?"

"Over there," said Scott, pointing across the room, "They've treated her as well, but they can't wake her up."

"I wouldn't expect them to. Not in her current state," said Xavier as he started walking over towards her bed.

"What state?" asked Lilandra, "If you're sensing something I'm not, please tell me!"

For once, everyone had to catch up Charles Xavier. He ran across the area, passing a few other Shi'ar doctors along the way. He arrived to find Jean in a similar egg-shaped bed. One of the older Shi'ar doctors was looking over her vitals. Logan was there as well, keeping a close eye on her. When he saw Xavier actually walking over, he managed only a slight grin.

"Nice to see you kicking again, Chuck," said Logan, "Hope you can use those legs to kick Jeannie out of this rut she's in."

"It's the most peculiar thing, even for a human," said the Shi'ar doctor, "We treated her body with the same scrutiny as we treated you. All our scans indicate she's as healthy as any human female can be. Yet when we try to treat her mind, our medical technology offers no answers."

"That's because her mind isn't ill. Neither is her body," said the Professor as he looked over her, "Both she and the Phoenix are sensing the same disturbance. With her, it's simply taking another form."

"What kind of disturbance are we talking about, Professor?" asked Scott as he arrived with Lilandra, "Is Jean going to be okay?"

"It's not just her well-being we should be concerned about," he said, "This disturbance goes beyond the Shi'ar Empire. It goes beyond the Earth as well. It's psychic in nature so only a select few can sense it."

"I suspected as such," said Lilandra, "I've only felt it in my mind, some kind of energy blaring out across the cosmos. It started shortly after we uncovered D'ken's latest plot."

"There's a good reason for that. He could only begin after he had the M'krann Crystal," said Xavier.

"You mean that glowing hunk of rock that made Jeannie go Dark Phoenix on us? _Now_ I can officially say we're fucked," said Logan.

"For once I agree with your assessment, Logan," grumbled Scott, "But if this was psychic in nature, how come other telepaths didn't sense it? Wouldn't we have heard something from Betsy or Emma Frost?"

"Only a select few are attuned to the crystal's energy. As such, only a few can sense it," Xavier clarified, "I suspect my mind became attuned to it when I used it to summon the Phoenix when it was out of control. Now D'ken is using it to perform a feat far worse than anything the Phoenix Force could conjure. He seeks to end this war in the most devastating of ways!"

"So why ain't these pissed off rebels sending their fancy space toys right up Emperor dirt-bag's ass?" scoffed Logan.

"Even if they weren't tied down fighting off D'ken's offensive, it wouldn't do them much good," said the Professor, "The key to stopping D'ken and the M'krann Crystal lies with Jean. Every remaining answer with her."

Professor Xavier proceeded to remove the sensors and wires from Jean's body. There was no use treating her. The cosmic power that was part of her was also closely tied to the crystal, more so than any telepath. The energy he and Lilandra were sensing did something to the Phoenix. He had to find out what it was in order to stop this madness.

"Stand back," he told everyone, "I'm going into Jean's mind. I sense she's in some sort of psychic dream."

"Do what you have to do, Professor," said Scott, stepping back with the others, "Just bring her back to us so we can finish this quickly."

"You're in an awful hurry to meet this crazy alien emperor. You're also a lot less pissed than you ought to be," commented Logan, "You feeling okay, Cyke?"

"I'm fine," said Scott in a firm yet unconvincing tone, "Annoy the hell out of me later, Logan. I'd rather not get too comfortable here."

He was a terrible liar. It added to a long list of reasons why Logan didn't get along with this man. Despite the obvious signs that he was upset about something, Logan didn't dig any deeper. His main concern was Jeannie and how she was going to help them defeat whatever this alien tyrant was set to unleash.

Lilandra gestured towards the doctors, signaling them to step back. They all complied with the Empress. Having sensed this danger herself, she was just as eager for answers.

"Tell me we're not too late, Charles," she said to him, "Tell me the failed raid with the Starjammers wasn't our last chance."

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out, my dear," said Xavier as he placed his hands on Jean Grey's temples, "As we speak, Jean and the Phoenix are experiencing the full extent of this threat."

Now physically strong and mentally focused, Professor Charles Xavier entered the psyche of his unfortunate student. Jean had the burden of wielding the very being that this threat affected most. As he probed through the psychic chaff surrounding her mind, he dreaded the emotional strain that she must be enduring.

* * *

 **White Hot Room**

" _ **YOU SICK, DEMENTED, FOOLISH EXCUSE FOR A MORTAL! YOU DESERVE TO BURN WITH THE FIRES OF A TRILLION SUPERNOVAS!"**_

"That's…more merciful than I expected," said the mysterious Stranger as he guarded himself from the Phoenix Force's wrath.

The entire realm trembled at the burning anger of the Phoenix Force. All the pain, confusion, and suffering now had a cause. This being who called himself Stranger revealed himself to be the mind behind her madness. It was because of him she became consumed with such an insatiable hunger. It was because of him that countless souls died in her wake. For this, he deserved the worst a cosmic entity could offer.

The entire image of Stranger's world faded as waves of cosmic flames shot out from the Phoenix. They came at Stranger in a punishing wave of force. The old psychic had to fly out of the way, slipping back into the haze of white light. The Phoenix quickly pursed him, her eyes glowing red with cosmic rage. She unleashed more massive flares, causing more disruptions in the White Hot Room. Stranger flew faster and further, showing little concern for such an outburst.

" _ **DO NOT RUN FROM YOUR PUNISHMENT, STRANGER! FACE ME AND ACCEPT MY WRATH!"**_

"Nothing would be more satisfying than to utterly nullify what's left of my being," Stranger called out, "I run because I do not deserve such mercy."

" _ **I OFFER NO MERCY! ONLY RIGHTEOUS FURY!"**_

"I've spent eons, observing and sensing the fruits of my labor. For every psychic the Phoenix Force sought out, every mind that became corrupted, and ever world that was left destroyed as you fed your hunger…I felt it all. The pain of so many deaths has tormented me longer than I care to remember. And I deserve every bit of it. Because of that, I do not wish for it to end. It wouldn't be just."

The Phoenix Force was so angry that barely listened to Stranger's response. It unleashed more waves of unrelenting flame. Within this anger, Jean Grey could hear Stranger's guilt-ridden musings. While he may have been a despicable being for unleashing this wrath with the Phoenix Force, he accepted his fate. It wasn't right for them to change it.

"Stop it, Phoenix! That's enough," said Jean, taking over before the Phoenix Force could unleash another onslaught.

" _ **YOU DARE FEEL COMPASSION FOR THIS MONSTER? HE DESERVES NO SUCH THING!"**_

"I don't feel sorry for him. I think he's an asshole on a _cosmic_ scale. I also think he's already suffering. There's nothing we can do to make it worse."

" _ **YOU'RE WRONG! I CAN BURN HIM TO A CINDER AT THE SUB-ATOMIC LEVEL! I CAN FILL EVERY BIT OF HIS MIND WITH THE AGONY OF THOSE HE DESTROYED!"**_

"And what would that change, Phoenix?" argued Jean strongly, "It wouldn't bring those people back. It wouldn't undo what he did. He's already experienced crippling guilt all this time."

" _ **YOU THINK SUCH GUILT IS PAINFUL ENOUGH?"**_

"It is," she said without reservation, "You've learned many aspects of mortal sensation, but you still don't understand guilt. It's the darker side of passion that's hard to grasp. It's painful in a way that's beyond physical. Stranger isn't running from it. So who are we to deny him his rightful guilt?"

The Phoenix Force kept flaring with white hot flames. The whole realm seemed to fuel her. She could burn it all away with Stranger inside it, filling him with the agony he so rightly deserves. Yet Jean spoke of something that the Phoenix never fully grasped. This concept of guilt was another alien sensation to her. Jean understood it. She seemed to sense it within this being. While her anger for Stranger was great, she trusted Jean's judgment.

For a moment the cosmic being continued to seethe. She didn't release any more cosmic attacks. With Jean's help, she steadily calmed herself. Eventually, the White Hot Room stabilized. It allowed Stranger to emerge from the haze. His expression was still solemn, the guilt apparent in his every gesture.

"You're a very special woman, Jean Grey. You're one of the few vessels of the Phoenix compassionate enough to understand the breadth of mortal sensation," said Stranger.

"Skip the flattery, Stranger. I didn't do it for you," said Jean begrudgingly.

"I wouldn't expect you to," he said as he hovered back towards her, "I bring it up because it leads me to the reason why I showed you this horrific recollection. You're not the first wielder of the Phoenix I've encountered. However, you are the most intriguing."

" _ **There were others? I…do not remember such encounters."**_

"That's because the experiences were lost every time you were reborn. There wasn't much to remember either. The cycle was always the same. A desperate mind would seek help, the Phoenix Force would come along offering it power, and the mind would embrace it. With such power comes corruption. On countless occasions, I tried in vain to reach those poor minds. Sometimes they would not hear me. Even when they did, they never listened. They all failed to break this horrific cycle. Then you came along, Jean Grey. You did what countless other could not. You ended the carnage, allowing the Phoenix to be reborn anew."

As Stranger neared her, he ran his hands through the white flames surrounding her. He captured some in the palm of his hand and shaped it into a series of elegant patterns. Through his sorrow, he marveled at the gentle strength of these flames. They held within them the key to their salvation.

" _ **I already know that, Stranger. For this, I am eternally grateful to Jean Grey. I sacrificed much of my power to repay her. What does this have to do with our current predicament?"**_

"It is the most important aspect of this crisis. It will determine whether you're strong enough to deal with what's before you," Stranger went on.

"And what exactly are we facing?" asked Jean intently.

"You already know part of the answer, Jean. The Phoenix knows as well," said Stranger as he kept shaping the flames in his hands, "This crisis is tied to the same force that began the horrible cycle that you broke."

From the flames in his hand, Stranger formed a perfect mock-up of the M'krann Crystal. The white flamed burned even hotter in this shape. Jean and Phoenix gasped at the image. It was one of the few relics in the universe that could cause a cosmic being to tremble.

" _ **The M'krann Crystal…yes, I remember sensing it!"**_

"So _that's_ why it felt so familiar!" said Jean, "It was crying out to us or something. It _wanted_ us to come find it."

"Had you heeded that call, we would not be speaking as we are now," said Stranger, "The M'krann Crystal and the Phoenix Force are intrinsically linked. I know this because it was my people that built the crystal. It was under my guidance that we constructed one of the most powerful objects in the universe."

"Why would anyone want to make something like that? Sounds like way more trouble than it's worth," said Jean.

"The thirst for ultimate power is strong. That's why we organized voyages across the cosmos, gathering the rarest of materials. An object of such power requires elements with unique psionic properties. It took a total of fifty Earth years to gather them all. It took another ten Earth years to assemble it. Once complete, it was only a matter of making the equivalent of a human phone call. It's cosmic energy signature was tuned to the Phoenix Force, allowing us to draw it in and contain it."

" _ **Except you couldn't contain it. The crystal failed."**_

"Indeed it did," affirmed Stranger, "When the Phoenix became corrupted, the M'krann Crystal shattered. Trillions of pieces flew out in every direction. Yet the power they contained did not falter. A number of shards found their way to distant worlds. Sometimes they lured the Phoenix to it. Other times it merely became another powerful source of energy that other beings couldn't understand. Jean Grey encountered such beings during her experience. A fairly sizable shard struck Earth during the early years of human civilization. That very shard is what has instigated this crisis."

Stranger gathered more of the white flames from the Phoenix Force. He allowed the image of the crystal to dissolve and formed another array of shapes with his hands. This time the flames took the form of a familiar figure that she hoped to never see again.

"Jason Wynegarde!" gasped Jean.

" _ **Yes…I remember this human. He's a deceptive, pestilent, sniveling excuse for a mortal!"**_

"I'm not a cosmic force, but even I agree with that," said Jean.

"He's more than that, I'm afraid. He's the one that took the shard Selene tried to use against you. He's the one that brought it to the Shi'ar Emperor, D'ken."

"How did he manage that?" said Jean skeptically, "Does this thing have a hot-line to alien races or something?"

"D'ken was already interested in the M'krann Crystal. Another shard found its way to the Shi'ar home world millennia ago. It is the reason why the royal bloodline contains many psychics."

"That would explain how Lilandra could go mind-to-mind with the Professor," mused Jean, "Probably in ways I'd rather not imagine."

"The Shi'ar spent centuries trying to utilize the crystal. Their success was always limited," Stranger went on, "Then Wyngarde used his crystal shard to contact D'ken. He not only offered him another shard of the relic. He offered him a new way to tap the crystal's vast power."

" _ **How could he possibly know? He's a human! No offence, Jean Grey."**_

"None taken," said Jean, "Tell me he's bluffing."

"I wish that were the case. Mr. Wynegarde is far more knowledgably than you give him credit for," said Stranger, "With his in depth knowledge of psychic phenomenon, he was able to unlock a very unique aspect to the crystal. In the same way the crystal can link to the Phoenix, it can also link minds."

"By _link_ you mean _control_?" asked Jean.

"Not necessarily," said Stranger in an ominous tone, "With a sufficient input in power, and by sufficient I mean the power on a galactic level, the crystal allows a lone psychic to probe the minds of trillions. If a mind is sadistic enough, it can allow usurp the mind of every sentient being in the entire universe. Wynegarde may not be that bold in his old age. However, Emperor D'ken is more than capable."

Stranger scattered the white flames with a gesture. This time he used the very light from the White Hot Room. With it, he conjured an image of D'ken and the Shi'ar home planet of Chandilar. A simple mock-up wouldn't do justice to the horror of what this being was trying to do. Jean and Phoenix let out another gasp as they took in this sinister figure. What was almost as disturbing was the barren wasteland of a planet that he had turned into a massive machine array.

"Once every mind is forcibly probed, a single mind can use the M'krann Crystal to reshape their psyche into whatever form desired," Stranger went on, "D'ken wants to be that mind. As you can see, he's sunk every last resource of his empire into making this happen. His turned his whole planet into a work camp, creating the device that would infuse the crystal with the power it requires."

"He's forcing everybody under his thumb to build a machine? One that will allow him to mind rape the universe?" Jean summarized, "No wonder the rebellion is so determined!"

" _ **Are you sure D'ken can even generate the necessary power?"**_

"Yes. I'm _painfully_ certain. D'ken has built two massive cosmic antennas capable of channeling vast cosmic energy," Stranger explained, forming a more detailed image of the device, "He's going to use Chandilar's own sun as a spark to an advanced dimensional energy reactor. This reactor can generate power on a galactic scale. More than enough to sufficiently energize the M'krann Crystal."

"Then why don't we just cut the power off?!" said Jean, already feeling the gravity of this situation.

"D'ken finished the preliminary stages before you even arrived. To shut them down at this point would release a lot of energy and destroy countless lives," said Stranger, "I've sensed this. It is only in this gravest of stages that I was able to reach you. Right now, the only hope of stopping D'ken is to destroy the M'krann Crystal before he utilizes it."

" _ **You make it sound so easy, arrogant mortal! Because of you, my fate is tied to that crystal! Destroying it would mean destroying part of myself!"**_

"I understand your dilemma, Phoenix. This brings me back to you and your experience with Jean Grey. You are not the same entity you were before she broke the cycle. We both know the how. The more important question for this endeavor is why."

Stranger clenched his hands, dissolving the images before him. He was done with theatrics and visions. Now he spoke to the Phoenix Force face-to-face. This being for which he had done so much harm was now the key to his penance. He had done much to ravage this universe. Now he was in a position to save it.

"Think back to that moment you consumed Jean Grey. Recall, if you can, the feelings you experienced while she was tempted by the power to which so many others succumbed," said Stranger in a darker tone, "Her sensations fed your hunger. Your power tempted her to embrace the cosmos, leaving behind everything she loved. Then she rejected you. She had the chance to embrace absolute power and she threw it away, sacrificing her own life in the process."

" _ **I know all this! Why must I recall such painful memories?"**_

"Listen to him, Phoenix. They're painful for a reason," said Jean, who was starting to see where Stranger was coming from, "I remember it every day. I can't tell you how hard it was, having all that power and sacrificing it for my friends."

"Jean is right. She can't tell you in a way you can understand, Phoenix," Stranger went on, "She understands her sacrifice. I'm not sure you understand yours."

" _ **What's there to understand? I allowed myself to be reborn a small ember so I could revive Jean and be nurtured by her spirit. I had been consumed by my hunger for so long. I needed to learn a new way."**_

"Is that the _only_ reason?" he questioned, "The way I see it, you had two options. Either you truly wanted to learn from a mortal spirit or you didn't want to become a monster again. I don't think you know which reason is your own."

" _ **What does it matter? I'm with Jean. My power has grown. I have learned the value of the mortal spirit in the process."**_

"You may learn, but you can only understand so much if your reasons aren't pure," said Stranger, "Whether you genuinely embrace the mortal spirit or simply fear becoming another monster, your motivation will determine your ability to stop D'ken. So before you seek to stop this madness, you must decide. If it isn't correct, then all is lost."

The Phoenix Force was still confused. It was a lot of pressure to put on anybody, even if they were a cosmic entity. Stranger seemed to understand her a lot more than she understood herself. This decision he spoke of made little sense.

" _ **Do I enjoy learning from mortals or do I fear being a monster? Is this a decision or just another feeling I don't understand?"**_

"It's a little of both, Phoenix," said Jean in a consoling tone, "I wish I had some answers for you. This time, you're on your own."

It didn't sit well for the cosmic entity. In her current state, she couldn't rely on near absolute power of the cosmos. She had to rely on her experiences with Jean Grey and the mortal world she once looked down on. It was a very human decision to make for a being that wasn't human. Even with the fires of creation fueling her being, the Phoenix Force was utterly powerless.

It was a lot to process. More than just humanity was at stake here. The universe itself was relying on her and the mortals she cared about. As Jean and the Phoenix were processing this burden, the White Hot Room started flickering erratically. Then through the pulsing white light, a familiar voice rang out.

' _Jean! Can you hear me? Please come back to us. We need your help!'_

"Professor? Where are you?" yelled Jean as she looked around.

" _ **What is happening to this realm?"**_

"It would seem your time here is up," said Stranger.

" _ **Wait! I have more questions!"**_

"I've told you everything you need to know. It is now up to you to make the necessary choices."

Stranger's ominous figure disappeared into the white light. Phoenix tried to go after him, but the White Hot Room itself was fading. The psychic presence of Charles Xavier was pulling them out of this realm and back to the real world. Ready or not, she would confront her fate with D'ken and the M'krann Crystal.

* * *

 **Chandilar-13 Moon Base – Infirmary**

"Stand back, Professor!" yelled Scott.

Charles Xavier was still deep in thought, probing the mind of the unconscious Jean Grey. At some point the Phoenix Force was roused from its slumber. While he was still concentrating, a burst of cosmic flames filled the infirmary. It broke machinery, flung stray objects across the area, and unleashed a rough wave of force that would have sent the Professor back to his bed if he hadn't been pulled back at the last moment.

Scott and Logan pulled him away by the shoulder just as Jean's eyes shot open. They revealed a gaze of burning focus, the memories of the White Hot Room now fresh in her mind. While more white flames shot out from her being, she rose up from the bed in a brilliant display of cosmic power.

"You're gonna have to get used to jumping outta the way again, Chuck!" barked Logan as he and Scott helped him up.

"I'll have to re-learn a lot of reflexes it seems," said Xavier, rubbing his back.

"You'll catch up later," said Scott, who never took his eyes off Jean, "Is she okay? Can we finally get some answers?"

"I'm okay, Scott. No need to get hostile," said Jean, her tone not mixed with any Phoenix disturbances, "I'm sorry for the theatrics. Phoenix and I had to take a brief _excursion_."

"Well it looks like you came back with some sun, Jeannie," grinned Logan.

" _ **That's not all we gained. We know what D'ken is planning. His madness is far worse than anything we could have imagined."**_

Upon hearing this, Lilandra tensed. She already suspected that her half-brother was up to something horrific. Hearing it from a cosmic entity affirmed it in the worst possible way.

"I'd rather be spared the details, Phoenix," she said as she stepped forward, "I know the extent of my brother's madness. I'm more concerned with how we're going to stop him."

"That's where it gets a little complicated," said Jean awkwardly.

" _ **Indeed, for we are dealing with forces beyond my own cosmic scale. Even with my great power, I cannot conjure a plan for confronting this heinous evil."**_

"You won't have to, Phoenix. I already have one in mind," said Xavier.

"You do?" questioned Logan, "Just because you got your legs back doesn't mean you can get ahead of yourself, Chuck."

"We'll have to jump the gun at some point if what I sensed wasn't an illusion," said the Professor as he walked closer to the hovering Phoenix, "When I first entered your mind, I sensed the power of the M'krann Crystal. When I entered it again, I got a clearer understanding of how it's working. That crystal is the key. We can use it to confront D'ken in a way that will catch him completely off-guard. It may be our only chance to end this conflict before it's too late."

There was an energy in Charles Xavier's voice that hadn't been heard in years. This man had more than just his legs back. He had back the spirit that made him visionary for the X-men. For once he wasn't just the mind behind these ideals. For Scott, Jean, and Logan it was jarring. Given their grim situation, it was also very appropriate.

Lilandra was a bit more reserved. She was still upset with Charles for what he did to himself with his pain killer addiction. There was still no denying that new strength in his poise. He had more than just a vision. He had a plan. Her half-brother had been ravaging the Shi'ar for too long. If there was any chance to stop him, she had to take it.

"Charles, I hope you know what you're doing," said Lilandra as she approached him from behind.

"That makes two of us," said Xavier with a light smile.

"Don't give me that look. Not yet anyways," she said in a more serious tone, "My trust in you has been shaken, but my people _need_ this to work. That is why I'll order the rebel forces to help you in any possible way."

Her support was very encouraging to Xavier. However, the Shi'ar doctors and her assorted bodyguards were not quite as enthused.

"Empress Lilandra, I would caution you not to act hastily," said one of the doctors.

"I agree," said one of her body guards, "This is a matter that should be discussed with Commander Deathbird."

"Time is not on our side. Commander Deathbird will have to adapt. So will the rest of the rebellion," said Lilandra.

"But…" one of the guards protested.

"You heard the lady, bub! Quit wasting time we don't have!" barked Logan.

Logan's harsh tone caused even the taller body guards to tremble. It was enough to silence all remaining dissent among the Shi'ar. Empress Lilandra was going along with Charles Xavier's plan. In the face of D'ken's tyranny, they were inclined to oblige.

"Thank you, Logan…I think," said Lilandra as she turned back to Charles, "Now tell me how you propose we stop D'ken."

"First, tell my X-men to suit up and gather outside the Starjammer. We've much to discuss," said the Professor, "In addition, I need someone to look into getting an X-men uniform in my size as well."

"Your size?" questioned Scott, "Sir, you don't mean…"

"Indeed I do," said Charles Xavier proudly, "I'm suiting up for this mission. For once, I'm going to fight alongside my X-men in a battle to save our world."

* * *

 **Chandilar Moon – Inner Core**

The imperial shuttle arrived at a lunar docking station amidst heavy guard. D'ken was taking no chances. An entire squadron of his best interceptors protected him during the short trip between his place and Chandilar's lone moon. In addition, he had the entire Imperial Guard escort him to the staging area for his ultimate triumph.

Gladiator led the operation as was custom. Starbolt, Smasher, Hussar, Flashfire, Neutron, and Oracle each followed. Jason Wynegarde came along as well, but Gladiator kept an eye on him. They were all responsible for the well-being of their emperor while an army of armed robotic drones guarded this most important part of the operation.

Every drone stood bowed as D'ken stepped out from the shuttle and onto an elaborate landscape of Shi'ar industry. This was the deepest, most secure area of the entire project. It was buried deep inside the moon, so much so that the heat of the core had to be regulated. It had to be deep in order to support the massive antenna that extended for miles above the moon's surface. It also had to be secure because it was in this core area that the most important component of the array was housed. Even as he was confronted by his chief engineer, he could feel the powerful presence of the M'krann Crystal.

"Lord D'ken, we are deeply humbled by your presence," greeted the chief engineer.

"Spare me the formalities," said D'ken sternly, "What is the current status of the crystal?"

"It is in place and hooked up to the array as you requested," said the lone Shi'ar, his voice trembling with every word, "The fragmented shards will be fully fused during the preliminary stages. Once the reactors on Chandilar have reached full capacity, you'll be able to initiate the final phase."

"How long before the process begins?" asked D'ken.

"Our initial timeline was five cycles. I understand you asked to complete it in three, but…"

The engineer was abruptly silenced when the emperor grabbed him by the throat and roughly squeezed his neck. His eyes were awash with fear as the emperor scolded him with a gaze that had become so greatly feared throughout the galaxy.

"Were you about to say my orders could not be obeyed?" said D'ken angrily, "Did I not make myself clear that your current progress is unacceptable?"

"Ack! My lord…please!" gasped the hapless engineer.

"As we speak, my half-sister has mobilized her human allies. One of them bears the power of the Phoenix Force. I will _not_ be denied as we stand on the brink of ending every last conflict within my empire! You and your people _will_ finish or I will personally feed you to the Phoenix Force herself! Do you understand?"

"Augh…" groaned the figure, blood now seeping from his mouth.

"For your sake and mine, that had better be a yes!"

D'ken roughly shoved the engineer back as he released him from his choking grip. The engineer did not require any further motivation. While he was still coughing for air, he ran full speed towards the maintenance quarters. Every worker he crossed along the way started running as well. The emperor's patience was waning. He would accept no excuse. They had to finish.

Having to his message across, D'ken led his Imperial Guard through the loading bay and into a large elevator. From there, they descended deeper into the complex. They stopped the lowest possible level where the doors opened to reveal a series of heavy blast doors. An army of robot drones worked feverishly to complete the wiring and various connections from throughout the moon. No other workers were allowed in this area. This is where the most vital components were stored. Only the emperor and his most trusted associates could be present when the moment came.

"Your knack for motivation never ceases to amaze me," commented Wynegarde.

"I find human sarcasm infuriating. Do not test me, Wynegarde," said D'ken strongly.

"It wasn't sarcasm. It was a simple observation," said the old psychic as he looked around at all the drone, "Normally, I would advise against rushing an operation this big. However, I've been sensing more disturbances from the crystal. We may have more outside forces working against us."

"Are you referring to the Phoenix Force?"

"She's not the only one," said Wynegarde, "The crystal still keeps her share of secrets. What we're about to do to her does not sit well."

"Quit acting as though it's a living creature," scoffed D'ken, "It is merely a means to an end. I need that end to come now while my armies have the rebels occupied."

"Would they be so brazen as to attack us here at this late hour?" questioned Gladiator.

"Given the sheer _breadth_ of this war, I refuse to take chances," said the emperor.

D'ken impatiently led his Imperial Guard through a series of massive blast doors. These doors were so large and heavy that they could withstand a small anti-matter bomb. They had to be reinforced to contain the massive amounts of energy that they would be dealing with. The various worker drones got out of the way while D'ken passed through each one, moving from the less polished areas of the vast complex and into the nearly completed inner core.

Once they passed through the final door, they arrived in a large spherical chamber. Within this chamber there were four levels of circular platforms, each of which connected to a vast array of conduits. These conduits fed to a central area where a brilliant relic illuminated the entire chamber. These were the fragments of the M'krann Crystal. Even though they hadn't initiated the generators, it was still pulsating with vast energy.

"I've come so far and lost so much," he mused, "The endless cycle of war has ravaged my empire just as it ravaged my ancestors. For all our accomplishments, we've little to show for it aside from more conflict. It must end here! No matter what the cost!"

D'ken summoned a special hover-platform from one of the service droids. It appeared in front of him within moments. He stepped onto it along with Jason Wynegarde. Gladiator was about to join them only to be waved off by D'ken.

"This is as far as you go, my loyal guardsmen," he said, "I can take it from here."

"My lord, the Imperial Guard is obligated to remain by your side," Gladiator protested.

"You're also obligated to obey me and so you will. From here on out, your only orders are to protect against intrusion. This is _my_ battle. As emperor, it is my duty to finish it."

Gladiator and the rest of the Imperial Guard were hesitant. They complied none-the-less. It was not their duty to understand their lord's reasons. It was simply their duty to obey.

"I sense you're not comfortable with our lord's judgment," said Oracle as the platform carried D'ken and Wynegarde away.

"My comfort is immaterial. While I dare not question the emperor, I am compelled to despise the human known as Mastermind," said Gladiator strongly, "That accursed creature may be the end of us all."

Gladiator's mistrust of humans was well-shared throughout the Imperial Guard. Having faced them on Earth, they were less than pleased to see their Emperor trusting one so implicitly. While they guarded the area, they kept an eye on Wynegarde.

D'ken didn't hide his mistrust of this human either. However, Wynegarde was vital for this next step. He rode with him on the platform until they reached the crystal. Being so close, they could both feel the energy radiating from the relic. It was clearly unstable. It seemed to sense what it was about to go through.

"So beautiful," said D'ken as he reached out and touched it, "It's only fitting that this ancient relic would be the salvation of the Shi'ar Empire."

"In more ways than one," grinned Mastermind, grinning ominously at the glowing object.

"The time has come!" said the emperor, "You know what to do. Be sure you do it well."

"No need to threaten me, D'ken. I want this just as much as you!"

The Shi'ar Emperor stepped back and the old psychic stepped forward. With seething anticipation, Jason Wynegarde placed his hands on the fragmented crystal. As soon as he touched it, the glowing pink energy aura surrounding it turned dark red. The pulsating intensified and the whole area shook. Within this chaos, the shards of the M'krann Crystal started fusing together. As a single relic, it would lead the Shi'ar Empire and every other soul in this conflicted universe to their ultimate destiny.

* * *

 **Up next: Outer Limits Part 4**


	15. Issue 140: Outer Limits Part 4

**Issue #140  
Outer Limits Part 4**

* * *

 _The stakes couldn't be higher for Professor Xavier and his X-men. For years, they've used their extraordinary powers to protect a world that hates and fears them. Now it isn't just their world they must protect. Countless other worlds are at risk. In order to save them, they must confront an alien threat harboring incredible power._

 _This dark power is fueled by the tyrannical whims of D'ken, Emperor of the Shi'ar. For much of his reign, he has been waging a galactic civil war. His crown is threatened by the return of his half-sister, Lilandra Neramani. Her half-human/half-Shi'ar link to their bloodline has rallied various factions of rebel forces. Seeking to end the conflict, D'ken has plunged every last resource into a planet-sized device that promises to tap the limitless power of the M'krann Crystal. With this power, he will be able to shape the minds of every sentient creature to his whim._

 _It was the X-men who uncovered this plot with the help of Charles Xavier and the Phoenix Force. Now, as time continues to work against them, they must formulate a plan to take down D'ken. This plan is aided reluctantly by the Shi'ar rebels. In order to thwart D'ken once and for all, the X-men will need more than just cooperation. They will need every ounce of their resolve to overcome this cosmic threat._

* * *

 **Chandilar-13 Moon Base – Hanger**

More than a cycle had gone by since Charles Xavier and Lilandra Neramani put their bold plan in place. Word spread throughout the rebels. Something big was about to happen. Even with news that D'ken's forces were ravaging the Chandilar-13 system, there was cautious hope among those desperate for an end to this war.

" _Get everything into place! The Empress demands haste!"_ yelled a Shi'ar captain as dozens of subordinates swarmed all over the area.

" _Squadron XB-7 is almost ready. We need only the final order to make our move,"_ replied a space-fighter pilot.

" _We'll need to make it soon. Our latest scouting report says three imperial cruisers are heading towards this base!"_ said one of the lieutenants.

" _It is nothing we cannot handle,"_ said the captain, _"The important part is ensuring the Empress's passage. For this we must be ready to give our lives. The strength of our people depends on it!"_

Every officer, pilot, and foot soldier rallied around this new hope. They were placing a lot of trust in the heir to the Neramani throne. Half a cycle ago, the orders came down from the Empress herself. The base would assemble whatever was left of their space fighters. They would once again be tasked with escorting the Starjammer. Beyond these details, the mission was still shrouded in secrecy. It was likely a means of keeping D'ken's spies from uncovering this plot. If it was as bold as the rumors suggest, they needed to stay focused and do as they were told.

Hundreds of rebel engineers, technicians, and operators gathered in the hanger to organize the squadron. Some swarmed around the Starjammer, which was once again the centerpiece of a bold operation. With help from Corsair, they repaired the spacecraft to ensure it was in top form. It soon stood poised to lead this daring operation that promised to take the fight to D'ken.

As dozens of rebels rushed to get into place, the X-men emerged. Cyclops, Iceman, Beast, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Shadowcat, Psylocke, and Colossus followed Lilandra through the bustling facility. Phoenix was with them, still in her White Phoenix attire. She was still glowing with white flames, indicating strong activity from the Phoenix.

The X-men's uniforms underwent some change as well. The Shi'ar scientists fitted them with some advanced life-support systems in case they encountered difficult environments. Lilandra was in a special uniform as well, which consisted of a special black combat suit with a special metallic crown. Her presence drew a great deal of attention while the X-men still evoked fear.

" _The Empress has arrived! Show your respect and work faster!"_ said another lieutenant.

" _Avoid the gaze of the humans. Do not tempt them into sending another Great Darkness upon us!"_ said a feeble mechanic who was working on the Starjammer.

"Great Darkness? Is that what they fear from us?" asked Beast.

"You understood that, Beast? You're learning our language quickly," said Lilandra.

"You should see him at a Chinese restaurant," quipped Iceman.

"Some phrases are more prominent than others," added Beast, "I never got a chance to uncover why your people are so afraid of Earth."

"I never thought _I_ would say this, but that's probably a mystery best left unsolved," said Psylocke, "The Professor says D'ken is about to mind rape _every_ mind in the universe. As a telepath, I can safely say that takes priority."

"No need to convince us, Bets. A fella that goes after every mind in existence ain't someone you want poking around in your head," said Rogue.

"He's a twisted bastard. I ain't met him and I'm pretty damn sure I wanna stab him in the face," snarled Logan.

"Giving D'ken a few bruises is only a small part of the Professor's plan. We'll need more cunning than resolve," said Storm, staying focused despite anxious looks from the Shi'ar.

"A little luck would be nice as well, but then again when do we rely on _that_?" sighed Shadowcat.

The X-men stayed close to Lilandra until they reached the Starjammer. The mechanics and technicians were just finishing their last round of tune-ups. Corsair was standing in the cargo bay opening, avoiding eye-contact with Cyclops every step of the way.

"Is the Starjammer ready, Corsair?" asked Lilandra.

"The Starjammer's _always_ ready," he said, patting the ship with his hand, "But for the record, I think this plan is crazier than a sack of ferrets."

"Nobody asked your opinion, bub," said Wolverine, "Just make sure your ride here gets us there in one piece."

Corsair tensed at burly man's harsh tone. Under normal circumstances, he would have fired back at anyone who insulted his ship. Having his long-lost son in the mix was anything by normal so he preferred to save his energy for meaningful battles.

Now standing at the base of the Starjammer, Lilandra and the X-men waited for the last workers to leave the platform. Sensing their Empress's impatience, they moved quickly. They undid the clamps on the ship and removed the fuel lines. One engineer stayed behind to address the Empress.

"The Starjammer is ready, my Empress," he said, speaking English for the benefit of the humans, "The shields and weapons systems have been fully repaired. However, the warp drive may need some fine-tuning."

"Do not worry about the warp drive. It won't be necessary for this mission," assured Lilandra, "Is that correct, Phoenix?"

" _ **Indeed it is, Miss Neramani. My power is more than sufficient to get us to our location. It is the only way we can evade D'ken's vast defenses."**_

"In other words, we be sneakin' into enemy turf," Gambit summarized, "As a former thief, Remy can get behind that."

"That's part of what's so crazy about it," muttered Corsair.

"Crazy or not, it's the only way," said Lilandra, "We barely got through the first time. We need to catch D'ken completely off guard so we can carry out Charles's plan."

"And what a plan it is. I don't recall Charles ever conjuring something so ambitious," said Beast as he looked up at the Starjammer.

"Guess getting his legs back added some extra motivation. Not that he didn't need any more in the first place," said Iceman.

"Indeed," said Colossus, "Where is he anyways?"

An answer proved unnecessary. At that moment, another door across from the Starjammer's platform opened. It revealed Professor Charles Xavier in a state the X-men had never seen before. He was wearing an X-men uniform, complete with the same life-support extras that the Shi'ar gave them. It consisted of a black body suit with a large yellow X on the chest. When he approached the team, he did so with a pride they had never seen before.

"Wow, I'm still not used to seeing him like this," said Shadowcat.

"Ah don't think he's used to it either," said Rogue.

"I'm sure he'll miss having an excuse to stay behind once he sees how crazy it gets in the field," said Psylocke.

"Or maybe that'll just encourage him," snickered Iceman.

Xavier smiled at the reactions of his students. Seeing him on his feet and fully able was still a bit jarring. Given the seriousness of this mission, it was more than fitting.

However, his ability to walk wasn't a novelty to everyone. Before he reached the Starjammer, Deathbird came running out into the hanger. She wasn't as anxious as she was angry. She shoved aside any worker or officer in her way to catch up to Professor Xavier. As commander of this quadrant, she was less than enthused about someone usurping her authority.

"Hold it right there, human! We must speak before you launch this foolish attack!" yelled Deathbird angrily.

"Deathbird, the high command already signed off on this. We don't have time for second guessing!" said Lilandra over the commotion.

"With all due respect, _Empress_. I don't care who your mate here convinced. You're commandeering _my_ assets!" barked Deathbird, "I think I have a right to be outraged!"

Lilandra was about to confront the Shi'ar commander before she reached Charles. He ended up waving her off.

"It's alright, Lilandra. Let her speak," said Xavier, "We are asking a lot of her after all."

"You're asking for more than you deserve, human!" spat Deathbird as she reached him, "This plan of yours places some very unreasonable demands on our rebellion. You're putting the last Neramani in the gravest of danger."

"I understand that, Deathbird. I even explained that to her. She chose to go along with it even after I encouraged her not to," he said in a calmer tone.

"I don't care who chose it. I care about what it will do to this rebellion!" she said strongly, "You say D'ken is preparing a machine that will usurp every sentient mind in the universe. I understand the scale of this threat. What I don't understand is why you insist on sending only yourselves and a small squadron of _my_ space fighters!"

"You were present when I explained this to the high council. This needs to be a focused, surgical strike into the heart of D'ken's domain. The Phoenix Force can take us to wherever the M'krann Crystal is housed without going through any planetary defenses. Even if she could transport an entire fleet with her, you run the risk of destabilizing the vast machine D'ken has constructed. The result could mean the _complete_ destruction of your home world."

"You're not in a position to say we cannot take that risk," retorted Deathbird.

"You're right. I'm not. That's why the high council made the decision."

"That doesn't make it correct. This is _our_ war! Not yours!"

"Your war now goes beyond the Shi'ar, Deathbird. It threatens every mind in the cosmos, including those on Earth. Regardless of your sentiment towards humans, this is our battle as much as yours. We have the tools to end it. We don't require needless sacrifice to make it work."

"Then how is putting our Empress in harm's way _not_ needless?" argued Deathbird.

"She is part of a high risk, high reward gamble," retorted Xavier, "You heard about what happened in the first raid. If we proceed wisely, we won't just stop D'ken. We'll _end_ his tyrannical reign. Your high council believed that to be a worthy risk. You're doing all sides a disservice by hindering our efforts."

Charles Xavier's firm tone silenced Deathbird in a way few were used to seeing. Some of her subordinates even stopped and watched. It was a volatile moment between two determined minds. In the end Deathbird knew she was already outvoted. No matter how much she despised this plan, she was obligated to support it.

"Did the Professor just threaten her?" wondered Shadowcat.

"Nyet, it was what we call in Russia an _uneven_ deal," said Colossus.

"Whatever it is, it sure shut that crazy Deathbird bitch up," said Wolverine.

"Not that I agree with Deathbird, but I already miss the Professor's gentler tone," commented Cyclops.

However harsh Xavier's response was, it silenced Deathbird. She wasn't going to like it, but she was still going to play her part. This plan had the hopes of the entire Shi'ar Empire riding on it. Regardless of her misgivings, it benefited everybody if it succeeded.

"Be sure the Empress is safe," said Deathbird through one last scold, "If you care for her, you'll ensure the continuance of her bloodline."

"I'll be okay, Deathbird. I promise," said Lilandra before Charles could offer his assurance.

"I'll make sure she keeps that promise," he told her, "Now go ahead and give the order to your troops. We will depart in seven minutes."

Deathbird merely sneered to affirm his command. Xavier didn't expect to change her attitude towards humans so he left her to her duties. With everything nearly in place, he joined up with his X-men.

It was a powerful moment in the history of the X-men. For once, Charles Xavier would join as a combatant not limited by his handicap. He would fight alongside his X-men as a strength and not a liability. After disappointing them so much with his pain killer addiction, it was a fitting way to make it up to them.

"The new uniform looks good on you, Chuck," commented Logan, "You ready to kick the kind of ass you can't kick in a wheelchair?"

"I'm more than ready, my X-men," said Xavier confidently, "You all know the plan. You understand what's at stake and what we must do. This time, I'll be by your side every step of the way."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, old friend," said Beast with a grin.

"Nor would I," said Lilandra as she placed her hand on Charles's shoulder, "The Starjammer is prepared. So is the Phoenix Force. There's nothing else left besides a bumpy ride back to Chandilar."

"Then I say we're ready," he said, affectionately taking her hand in his, "Now let's end this war!"

Lilandra smiled. It gave her some much needed strength. Her people were depending on her. The love of Charles Xavier had become her greatest hope. Despite the lingering issues between them, they stood by one another at this critical hour. The X-men were with them, ready to fight by their side. Heeding the Professor's determined words, the X-men entered the Starjammer. The rest of the Shi'ar maintenance crew cleared the platform, signaling to the operators that they were ready to launch.

As the team entered through the cargo bay, Cyclops lingered back. He was usually always at the front. This time, Xavier had that honor. He also stayed back because it was impossible to ignore Corsair's presence. There was still significant tension between them. The earlier revelation about their family ties was still sinking in.

"Go ahead with the others, Jean," said Cyclops, who stayed by his girlfriend most of the time, "You should get ready for your big moment."

"I may be in Phoenix overdrive, but I can still tell when something's wrong with my boyfriend," said Jean, "You're not going to make a scene, are you?"

"No more than you would if you just found out your father was a space pirate," retorted the X-leader, "I'll be there soon. Just give me a moment."

Phoenix cast her lover a worried look. She learned about what happened with Corsair shortly after she awoke. Cyclops hadn't shared it with anyone else besides Professor Xavier. She remembered how upset he was when he heard from Gabriel that his father might still be alive. Finding out like this was difficult to say the least. She gave him some space to talk to him while she followed the others into the passenger bay.

"We're going to have to talk at some point," said Cyclops to his estranged father.

"I know," he said flatly.

"We have a lot to go over," the X-leader added, "I can't promise you it'll lead to a nice father/son moment."

"I wouldn't expect it to."

"Good, then we understand each other. That means we can go back to awkward silence for the rest of the mission."

With a stoic poise, Cyclops turned away from his father and followed the team. Corsair stayed behind to close the cargo bay. But before they settled into this foolhardy mission, he offered his son one last message.

"Scott…" he said, stopping the X-leader just as he was in the doorway.

"If this isn't about the mission, you should probably save it for later," said Cyclops, not even turning around.

"I'm sorry," said Corsair solemnly, "I just needed to say that before we go any further."

Cyclops fell silent. He did not allow his father to see the twinge of sorrow that came over him. A simple apology couldn't begin to cover the cosmic gap between them. It was still a good place to start. Even without facing his father, he acknowledged his words. There would be plenty of time to share more after this was over.

Now that the Starjammer was sealed, they were ready for take-off. Cyclops joined Lilandra and the X-men in the passenger area. Corsair made his way to the flight deck where he prepared for another rocky flight. Outside, the launch area was cleared of all Shi'ar personnel. The XB-7 Squadron was ready as well. One-by-one, the pilots of the space fighters got into their ships. As the final preparations were complete, the engines of each spaceship ignited.

" _All personnel retreat behind secure barriers. The launch will commence in thirty micro-cycles,"_ said an announcement that was broadcasted throughout the hanger.

Dozens of Shi'ar officers, workers, and personnel ran behind their designated barriers. Deathbird was with them along with hundreds of other onlookers from throughout the moon base. They all came to see the Empress and the humans off. They all sensed that this was the biggest moment in the history of the rebellion.

" _The final checklist is complete,"_ said the flight commander from behind the barrier, _"Squadron XB-7 has checked in and so has the Starjammer."_

" _Then go ahead and commence the launch. Do it quickly before my revulsion gets the best of me,"_ said Deathbird begrudgingly.

" _May our prayers grant you strength, Empress."_

" _Our wings are with you and your human friends."_

Hundreds of Shi'ar watched with anxious hope as the platforms were raised and the ships rose up. Ahead of them, the launch tunnel opened. Once the final order was given, the engines of each ship erupted with a powerful wave of thrust. Within seconds, they soared through the launch tunnel and into the vast cosmos outside.

The Starjammer led the pack. As soon as they cleared the base, Squadron XB-7 assembled around the Starjammer in a bubble-like formation. They accelerated to high speeds, reaching the midway point between the moon and planet. In the distance they saw the outlines of D'ken's cruisers. The battle was still raging, adding all the more incentive to complete this mission.

Once they were in position, Squadron XB-7 received a signal from the Starjammer. They slowed their acceleration, settling to a constant speed facing away from Chandilar-13. Inside the Starjammer, the Phoenix Force flared with powerful white flames. Professor Xavier, Lilandra, and the X-men were all strapped into their passenger seats.

"Are you ready, Corsair? Do you have confirmation from the squadron?" asked Xavier.

"They're ready and foaming at the mouth," said Corsair from the cockpit, "Is there any chance this Phoenix thing will make the trip a bit less rocky?"

"Relatively speaking, the second attempt is usually an improvement."

" _Usually_?" questioned Corsair.

"I can manage!" said Jean strongly as she prepared herself, "Professor, you'll still have to filter out the crystal's whining so the Phoenix can get it right."

"I'll be with you every step of the way, Jean," assured Xavier, "Now that my mind is healed, we can be much more focused in our attack."

Closing his eyes, Professor Xavier used his telepathy to coordinate with the cosmic entity. The cry from the M'krann Crystal was getting worse. It meant D'ken was too close to succeeding. In order to stop him, they had to transport themselves into the center of this chaos.

' _It's time, Phoenix.'_

' _ **I can already feel the crystal's anguish. I must confront it…as is my destiny. Hold on while I guide us through the cosmos.'**_

Jean's eyes flashed bright white as more white flames erupted from her form. Professor Xavier's eyes flashed as well, his telepathy acting as a stabilizing force to keep the Phoenix Force focused. The white flames expanded in every direction, consuming the Starjammer in a brilliant cosmic halo. The flames kept on expanding, soon engulfing Squadron XB-7 as well. Once they were surrounded by white flames, the distinct figure of the Phoenix took control. With a cosmic screech that echoed through the cosmos, it disappeared into the depths of space, carrying with it the hopes of an entire universe.

* * *

 **Chandilar Imperial Palace – Royal Prison**

The breadth of D'ken's tyranny reached trillions of unfortunate souls throughout the Shi'ar Empire. The suffering he imposed was agonizing by the standards of any alien race. Yet for those deemed to be egregious threats to his rule, he reserved a special level of suffering.

The Starjammers had long been a thorn in D'ken's side. They started off as pirates, creating only minor frustrations when they raided imperial supply ships. Then they became an instrumental part of the rebellion. They finally sealed their fate as D'ken's most wanted traitors when they helped the last Neramani escape his clutches. As such, they found themselves in the heart of the emperor's royal prison. This was where enemies of the throne prepared for the worst torture in the galaxy.

Raza, Hepzibah, and Ch'od were the current centerpiece of this horrific dungeon. They took part in a bold mission to infiltrate D'ken's palace. Nearly everyone involved was either killed or captured. Only Corsair and Lilandra escaped. They had no way of knowing if they made it back to the rebels. It was a matter of blind faith to assume they were still in once piece. They willingly sacrificed themselves so they could get away. Now they were strung up on the walls with special energy bands, awaiting their grim fate.

"I still can't believe it. We're about to suffer undue torture for _Corsair_ of all beings," groaned a frustrated Raza, "That human is intolerable to be around half the time. I can't understand how it was worth staying behind for him."

"He would do the same for us, Raza. You know he would," said Hepzibah weakly.

"Even so, that doesn't make our predicament any less frustrating," said Raza.

"Perhaps what they say about humans is true," said Ch'od, his voice raspier than usual, "They are a cursed people who damn _any_ who cross their path."

"Empress Lilandra is half-human. We've all seen her strength first hand," retorted Hepzibah, "Human or not, we must believe that Corsair got her out of here."

"But to what end?" questioned Raza, "They left before we could obtain what we came for. I doubt they'll come back for it. Not after what we discovered in D'ken's archives."

"We can't think like that. The rebellion _will_ find a way. They _must_ ," said Hepzibah desperately, "Too many souls are tired of D'ken's tyranny!"

Hepzibah's spirited words were answered with a sudden burst of painful shocks. They surged through the special restraints around her wrists and ankles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she exclaimed.

"Damn it, Hepzibah! You did it again!" grunted Ch'od, who had to look away.

Her cries echoed through a chamber that was full of distraught souls, some of them unfortunate survivors of the raid that led them here. From the other end of the chamber, two large armored guards entered. They were the Imperial Judges. These were special imperial acolytes who were physically enhanced by a special steroid. They were twice the size of a normal Shi'ar and wore special armor that allowed them to torment prisoners as if they were wounded pets. Their presence made every prisoner tremble with dread.

"I cannot describe the satisfaction I feel when you Starjammers suffer," sneered one of the judges, "You've caused many problems for our emperor. It's unfortunate this war will be over before he can punish you to the extent that you deserve."

"That lazy son of a Shi'lari whore couldn't make time for us? I'm insulted!" said Raza.

"Just for that, you all will get a dose of the emperor's justice!"

Both Imperial Judges held up their staffs and pressed a button. This caused the restraints on every prisoner including the Starjammers to fill them with more painful shocks. All throughout the chamber, cries of agony echoed through every wall. It wasn't just rebel fighters either. Wounded workers and sick peasants were suffering as well. The presence of all this suffering did little to disturb the hulking figures.

"Savor this agony! For it is merely a prelude!" warned one of the judges, "The Imperial Magistrates have constructed a special Agony Chamber just for you Starjammers!"

"It's always been our lord's favorite form of torture," said the other judge, "Picture your worst nightmares coupled with the most extreme pain. Then magnify it a million fold. Then imagine suffering this fate for what feels like fifty lifetimes. _That_ will give you an idea of how much it hurts to defy the emperor."

"And just to send a message, every prisoner will watch. They will hear every cry of anguish! Every groan of sorrow! You will be the final example made by our lord before his finest hour!"

"Assuming…he succeeds," groaned Hepzibah through the pain.

"Ha! You believe our lord can be stopped? These chambers have already deluded you. You are more than ready for your agony to begin!"

The two judges approached the bound Starjammers. The surges from the restraints finally ceased on all the prisoners. They were left writing on the dingy floor, looking up as the imposing figures prepared to punish these poor souls. The agony ahead of them was incalculable. Nobody was looking forward to witnessing it.

The first Imperial Judge went for Hepzibah first. Just as he was about to grab her, a massive tremor rocked the palace. They were followed by a series of loud explosions echoing from many directions. It was enough to cause cracks in the dingy chamber, offering unexpected hope for the prisoners.

"What trickery is this?" wondered one of the Imperial Judges.

"Guess I'm not as deluded as you thought," grinned Hepzibah.

"You don't think…" began Ch'od.

"Could it be anyone else?" said Raza, never so glad to be proven wrong.

More tremors followed along with more explosions. As the two Imperial Judges made sense of this development, an announcement blared over the palace speaker system.

" _Attention all Imperial Acolytes. The Palace is under attack. I repeat, the Imperial Palace is under attack. Initiate protocol ZX-66. By order of Emperor D'ken, you are to man your posts and maintain them at the cost of your own lives."_

"An attack this deep? Are the rebels really that bold?" asked one of the prisoners who had been part of the initial Starjammer raid.

"It may be a desperate stand," lamented an older prisoner who was mere skin and bone, "It could be a sign that the end is near."

"There would be no attack if there was not potential for victory," said a rebel spy with a large scar on her face.

"Quiet you insolent pests! There will be no victory for anyone besides our lord!" spat one of the Imperial Judges.

"You will still suffer your fate! You can expect plenty of company once we subdue these rebel fools!" said the other.

Through the intensifying tremors, the Imperial Judges ran out of the chamber. Alarms started sounding and lights began to flicker. The attack was not just a mere raid this time. It was a targeted assault. The rebels had a new plan. It offered a fragile hope to prisoners with fragile spirits. While they endured the shaking, only Hepzibah smiled.

"D'ken's time is running out. I can feel it," she said strongly.

"You really believe they can end this in a single attack?" said Raza skeptically.

"We're about to find out. Knowing Corsair, he's doing something recklessly heroic to annoy D'ken's forces."

* * *

 **Starjammer – Above Chandilar**

"We're here, D'ken! I hope you're as pissed as I am!" yelled a determined Corsair.

"For heaven's sake, at least _try_ and keep it steady!" shouted Lilandra from the passenger area, "Let's not do my brother any favors!"

"Sorry Empress, but not this time. If this is D'ken's endgame, I'm _not_ about to play it safe."

"Oye, as if my dream of being an astronaut wasn't _tainted_ enough," groaned Iceman.

The Starjammer arrived in hostile surroundings just like before. Having been transported to the Shi'ar home world by the Phoenix Force, they caught the Imperial Forces completely by surprise. The massive presence of the Phoenix Force was enough to strike fear even in D'ken's most hardened forces. Their planetary defenses weren't even online when Squadron XB-7 began their attack on the palace.

Once they arrived, it didn't take long for the Imperial Defense Force to strike back. The system was already on high alert. When they arrived over Chandilar, they passed by a series of patrol crafts. Corsair wasted no time taking them out with the ship's lasers. A number of them broke off and started evasive attacks. Corsair quickly maneuvered the Starjammer around to get a better angle. This caused plenty of discomfort within the ship. It also scrambled the interceptors so that Squadron XB-7 could start taking them out.

" _May the strength of the Shi'ar guide our wings!"_

This was the primary battle cry that echoed through the Starjammer's communication systems. Professor Xavier and Beast monitored the attack from a holographic computer located in front of their seats. It showed their position in relation to the rest of the imperial forces. The level of danger was painfully apparent. They were surrounded by a vast armada that guarded both the planet and the moon.

"The attack has begun," said Xavier, "We've achieved the element of surprise."

"This D'ken guy sounds pretty nasty, but even he can't account for us having a cosmic bird on our side," commented Iceman.

"It is a limited, yet _vital_ advantage," said Beast as he zoomed in on the image of the palace, "The imperial defense forces have picked up on the attack. They're diverting their attention to the palace as we speak."

"That means we've gained the necessary distraction as well," said Xavier, "Now we can go after D'ken and the crystal."

"You mean he's not on the planet?" said Storm.

"No. Only the dimensional reactors and the primary antenna are on Chandilar," said Xavier, "D'ken and the M'krann Crystal are on the moon, Chandilar-2."

"Are you sure of this, Professor?" asked Colossus.

"He's sure, Colossus. So am I," said Phoenix, still radiating with white flames.

" _ **I can feel the crystal. It's entering a critical stage."**_

"That means we're ready to proceed with the next step," said the Professor as he turned towards the flight deck, "Corsair, pull away from the attack and steady the ship!"

"Damn…just when I was settling in!" said the grizzled pilot.

Corsair gripped the controls and turned the Starjammer around, leaving Squadron XB-7 to take care of the remaining interceptors. They kept attacking the palace, allowing them to slip away from the battle for a moment. Once they were free of enemy fire, the ship leveled off and allowed the X-men to get out of their seats.

As the team got ready for the next phase of this bold mission, Xavier turned his attention to Lilandra. Beast stayed close as well. This was where faith factored into the plan. They each had to believe that they were going to make it through this.

"This is where we part ways, Lilandra," said Xavier, "Now you're certain the palace contains this _family heirloom_ you told me about?"

"It was one of the main objectives of our first raid. I know it's there. Freeing the Starjammers along with D'ken's many prisoners will help," assured Lilandra, "Now quit talking as if I'm the one with the harder job."

"We all have our roles to play. If I could have it another way, we would defeat D'ken _together_ ," he told her.

"It doesn't matter who brings my brother down. So long as we end this war, I'll settle for a secondary role. Just be sure you give D'ken my solemn _regards_."

"I'll be sure he gets the message," Xavier promised, "To aid you in your mission, Beast will stay behind. He is familiar with Shi'ar technology and will utilize the Warlock components we obtained from Genosha. That should make your infiltration into the palace much easier."

"I've put together some creative configurations with help from your fellow scientists. I think they'll give D'ken's forces substantial headaches," said Beast, who had a special handheld computer with Warlock engravings.

"Breaking into the palace isn't what concerns me. Even after our first attempt failed so miserably," said Lilandra distantly, "As much as I want this conflict to end, I also want you and your students to come out of it in once piece. Promise me you'll still be fighting when we rendezvous later on."

"I promise," he said with a loving gesture to reinforce his point, "I've let my limitations hurt those I love one too many times. I will make this right…for both of us."

"Then there's nothing less for me to say other than…be careful."

Lilandra sealed her faith in him with a kiss. It was a special moment mired in many complications. Yet in the Shi'ar tradition of strength through love, it was fitting.

Once they parted, Xavier joined up with his X-men. Cyclops, Iceman, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Shadowcat, Colossus, and Psylocke gathered around Phoenix. Her eyes were glowing again, the white flames expanding with growing intensity. Xavier made sure her mind was still protected from the cries of the M'krann Crystal. Now that he could walk, he would do more than simply guard minds on this mission.

"Glad to see it ain't just your legs that are working again, Chuck," commented Wolverine with a wry grin.

"We're about to face an alien tyrant and you're _still_ making dirty jokes?" said Psylocke.

"I'd be more concerned if he _wasn't_ ," said Shadowcat.

"Womanizing aside, are you ready, Professor?" asked Storm.

"More than I've ever been before, Storm," he answered as he retrieved a handheld blaster from under his seat, "While I normally oppose the use of firearms, I'll make an exception for this mission."

"The Professor packing heat…never thought I'd live to see the day," chuckled Iceman.

"Just be careful with that thing, Charles," said Beast from the cockpit, "Your mind is still your greatest weapon."

"We'll need more than our greatest," he said, "Just be sure you reach us before D'ken pulls the proverbial switch."

"And if he has?" questioned Corsair, "Is there a Plan B?"

"If there is, it won't be up to me," said Xavier as he turned towards Phoenix.

By now her white flames had engulfed the team. The X-men shut aside any lingering anxiety and prepared for battle. The time had come to confront D'ken. Once the white fires fully consumed them, the Phoenix Force was set to guide them into the very heard of this cosmic chaos.

"It's time, Jean. Take us to D'ken!" said Xavier as he gripped his weapon firmly.

" _ **Hold on, X-men! The crystal awaits us."**_

The white flames let out a brilliant burst of light. In a flash, the Phoenix disappeared along with the X-men. Lilandra and Beast watched anxiously, knowing they were about to face the very worst of D'ken's madness.

"We should get moving," said Lilandra, her voice now hiding her lingering emotions.

"I concur," said Beast, coaxing her back into her seat, "The scanners just detected some energy spikes on the two massive antennas. I believe that starts the final clock."

"Lucky for us, I do my best flying under pressure!" said Corsair as he gripped the controls.

The Starjammer's engines roared as it turned around and accelerated back towards the palace. The battle between Squadron XB-7 and the Imperial air defenses was still raging. In the distance they could see the massive antennas that dominated the planet's landscape light up. The final hour was upon them. Either D'ken would fall or the war was lost.

* * *

 **Chandilar Moon – Crystal Chamber**

"Yes! It's happening! The shards have been fully fused!" said a determined Jason Wynegarde, who still had his hands on the glowing relic.

"Does this mean it is ready?" asked D'ken impatiently.

"The psionic reservoir is vast and ready to be filled with power," mused the old psychic in a tone that sounded only partially coherent, "It demands to be filled!"

"I'll take that as a human's comical way of saying yes."

The wait was finally over for D'ken. The Shi'ar emperor watched as the shards of the M'krann crystal merged into one brilliant unit. The dark red glow shifted into a bright yellow. It was so bright that it was like another sun. The whole crystal was now the size of a large star-fighter. Its newfound potential was just waiting to be unlocked.

Without even warning Wynegarde, D'ken brought up the main controls for the core. They were specifically tailored only to respond to his input. It consisted of a hovering holographic sphere and a series of glowing buttons. From this panel, he saw a layout of both the antenna on Chandilar and the one here on the moon. His workers had made the final connections. With little regard for the safety of his people, D'ken activated the main power sequence. It triggered a series of tremors that rocked Chandilar and its moon to their core.

"Finally…the power will be _mine_!" said D'ken intently.

The emperor stepped back from the panel and watched all the conduits leading into the crystal erupt with sparks. Tremendous power started flowing into the relic. The holographic image showed the dimensional reactors on Chandilar's surface entering their preliminary stage. Even at this level, it generated enough energy to fuel an average planet for a full stellar cycle.

This energy flowed from the massive antenna on the surface to the one on the moon, feeding directly into the conduits. As the crystal received this power, it changed color again. It shifted from yellow to bright red, pulsating with increasing intensity. The only other step at this point was to wait.

"You've done your part for now, Wynegarde. Now step away from the crystal," ordered D'ken.

"So beautiful," he said, not taking his hand off the relic, "Every mind and soul, connected by the psychic forces of the universe."

"Have you finally gone crazy you senile human? I said step away!"

D'ken approached the dazed old man and grabbed him by the shoulder. Just as he was about to pull him away, the M'krann Crystal let out a strange flare that knocked them both back. It caught the emperor completely by surprise.

"Argh! That better not be _your_ doing!" spat the emperor.

"It wasn't," he said distantly, "The crystal just sensed something."

"Again, you speak of it as if it's alive? You really _have_ gone crazy!"

"I'm only as crazy as the knowledge I lack," retorted Wynegarde, "Alive or not, the crystal knows what we're doing to her. She's been sending out distress calls and it appears they were finally answered!"

"What do you mean they were _answered_?"

D'ken got his response in the form of an alarm that blared throughout the facility. Despite this being one of the most secure areas in the galaxy, something was threatening this chamber and the emperor's moment of triumph.

" _Warning. Intrusion detected. Hostile forces have infiltrated the central docking bay."_

"No! Not now! Not at this stage!" seethed D'ken.

"It's true, my lord. Orcale has confirmed the presence of eleven new minds. It appears to be the X-men," said Gladiator, flying up from a lower level to confront his emperor.

"And the Phoenix Force is with them," added Wynegarde, "The crystal…she hasn't forgotten her greatest companion."

"I also received confirmation from our planetary defense sentries! A rebel attack has been launched on the palace!" added Gladiator, "How shall we respond?"

"Tell the fleet to crush the attack! Take no prisoners! Kill everything that even _tries_ to interfere!" said D'ken.

"Your order will be given. But what of the X-men?" asked Gladiator.

D'ken turned back to Wynegarde. He was still transfixed on the crystal. The presence of these X-men did not surprise him. He clearly expected this. The crystal would not give up its power easily.

"Kill them if you can. Slow them down if you cannot," ordered D'ken, "Sacrifice every Shi'ar in the galaxy if you must! Those humans must _not_ interfere!"

"It will be done, my lord," assured Gladiator, "What about the palace? What if the rebels manage to destroy it? Doing so would cause great disruption to the imperial order."

"As far as I'm concerned, the imperial order is as important as a hatchling's excrement. If the fleet can't stop them in time, let the palace fall. It won't matter once the power of the crystal is _mine_!"

Gladiator's stoic demeanor faltered upon hearing these harsh words. Never before had an emperor been so willing to sacrifice the imperial order. This was the very heart of the Shi'ar Empire and it was what his imperial guard vowed to protect. It stirred in him a conflict of protecting his emperor and protecting the order. Such conflict didn't change his decision. He would obey his emperor.

"It will be done, my lord," said Gladiator respectively.

"Then get out of my sight and prepare the guard!" yelled D'ken, "The crystal is almost ready! I will not have the salvation of the Shi'ar thwarted by humans a second time!"

While Gladiator flew off to fulfill his duty, D'ken approached the crystal anxiously. The time had come to embrace his destiny. With bated breath, he placed his hand upon the pulsing crystal. As power flowed into it, brilliant radiance of the ancient relic started flowing into him.

"Yes…I feel it!" he proclaimed, "Cry all you want for help! The power will be _mine_!"

* * *

 **Chandilar Moon – Core Loading Bay**

" _Intruders detected! Intruders detected! All imperial drones shifting to attack mode."_

"Well this is a hell of a welcome," commented Rogue.

"Killer alien drones? Am I supposed to be this underwhelmed?" said Iceman.

"D'ken must be in a good mood. He's giving us a chance to warm up," snarled Wolverine as he drew his claws, "HRRRAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The feral mutant's battle cry began the battle that had every mind in the universe at stake. Cyclops, Iceman, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Shadowcat, Colossus, Psylocke, and Professor Xavier appeared right in front of the imperial shuttle that D'ken arrived in. The moment they emerged from Phoenix's white flames, they were confronted by hundreds of robot drones.

The drones had been carrying out their work duties beforehand. As soon as they sensed the X-men's presence, the large beacon of light that dominated their faces turned from green to red. Their attack protocols took over and they relentlessly swarmed the intruders. They outnumbered the X-men fifty to one. They would have to strike hard if they wanted to get through.

Wolverine delivered the first blow, using his claws to slice off the head of the nearest drone. As other swarmed around him, the rest of the team launched their own attacks. The only one who avoided confronted the drones was Phoenix, who was still hovering within a sea of white flames.

" _ **I sense the crystal is near. I must get to it!"**_

"Guess that involves blowing open those oversized doors, which I'm sure D'ken locked," said Phoenix as she gazed out ahead.

" _ **I will get us through any barrier."**_

"Then don't waste time talking about it and get moving!" shouted Rogue, who was already ripping into drones with her strength.

"We'll minimize your distractions. Do what you must, Phoenix!" said Storm, who took to the air close to her.

Drawn in by the cries of the crystal, the Phoenix Force soared across the hanger over dozens of swarming drones. Some tried to jump up at her and slow her down. They ended up getting pulverized by the determined cosmic being. When she reached the far side of the hanger, she was met with a massive metal door that looked completely sealed. It was far bigger than any seal she encountered on Earth. D'ken was clearly trying to keep them out. He would not succeed.

"This thing looks heavy," said Phoenix, "It may take a while to pry it open."

" _ **A while is too long. I will get it open even if it means growing my embers to new levels!"**_

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked Phoenix warily, "You're the one who's told me countless times that growing beyond your limits creates more problems than it solves."

" _ **We haven't a choice, Jean. The crystal needs me. It is a chance I must take."**_

The idea of the Phoenix Force taking changes with its power didn't sit well. Jean had seen and experienced what it led to. There was no arguing with the cosmic being at this point. It was already expanding her cosmic flames, using them to reach into the barrier and destroy the heavy seals. The force she exerted was strong, but not nearly enough. So from deep within her being, the Phoenix Force summoned more power and all the danger that went along with it.

While the Phoenix Force went to work, the X-men charged ahead to meet up with her. The army of imperial drones did not make it easy for them. They formed phalanx-like formations in an effort to slow them down. They were met with optic blasts, ice blasts, and charged cards. Along the way the glowing red light on the face of every drone was revealed to be a deadly energy blast.

" _Destroy them! Destroy the humans! Their presence brings destruction to the Shi'ar!"_

"Dang! Even the robots be afraid of humans," said Gambit as he took out his bow staff.

"They're shooting at us, Gambit. I don't think they are afraid," said Colossus, his metal skin able to absorb the blasts with limited damage.

"If they aren't, they _will_ be," said Shadowcat while phasing through three drones, causing them to short out.

Despite the added firepower, the X-men kept pushing forward. Wolverine and Colossus led the charge, tearing through columns of drones that tried to overwhelm them with their numbers. Rogue and Storm provided air cover, drawing plenty of fire in the process. Rogue flew down and rammed through hoards of drones with ease while Storm used the moisture in the hanger to large wind attacks that kept the team from becoming surrounded. Gambit, Shadowcat, and Psylocke provided secondary support for the drones that got through Colossus and Wolverine. Cyclops, Iceman, and Professor Xavier took on any attack coming from the sides.

Drones started falling by the dozens. These robots clearly weren't designed for combat. They were merely trying to slow them down and were proving fairly adept. For Professor Xavier, it was an entirely new experience. While he was no stranger to combat, actually participating in it was a bit of a shock. He couldn't use his telepathy either. These were machines. Instead he relied on his handheld blaster, which proved quite effective at blowing off the heads of these faceless drones.

"Nice shooting, Professor. Way to channel your inner Han Solo," commented Iceman, who came by on an ice slide to freeze a large block of drones.

"It's not as awkward as I expected. It's more productive than anything I could do in my wheelchair," said Xavier breathlessly as he got in two more head-shots.

"Stay close anyways, sir! You're still a better visionary than you are a fighter!" said Cyclops, using wide-arced optic blasts to stop two drones from jumping him.

"I sense you're a little uncomfortable with me not being paralyzed. Is this going to be a problem, Cyclops?" asked Xavier over the commotion.

"No sir! Not _yet_ anyways," replied the X-leader somewhat flatly, "I worry about you the same way I worry about the rest of my time."

The X-leader's demeanor was a bit off. His aim wasn't as sharp as he took on several incoming drones. A couple were only partially disabled and managed to get in a light blow. Iceman came by again and sealed them in a block of ice before they could squeeze in another.

Even as many drones fell, many more kept swarming the hanger. It was like they were lined up around every opening, waiting to throw themselves at the intruders. Iceman moved a bit higher on his ice slides and noticed all the smaller doorways lining the walls. Storm and Rogue noticed them as well and quickly shifted their attack plan.

"D'ken's throwin' all his toys at us. Ah'm thinking we should play dirty!" said Rogue.

"If by playing dirty you mean cutting off their reinforcements, I agree!" said Storm as she flew by.

"That _better_ be what she means," joked Iceman.

"Shut up and get ready to form some glacier-sized plugs, Iceman!" said Rogue.

Upon ripping through several more robots, Rogue flew up higher to draw more fire. This gave Storm some room to summon more of her winds. Her eyes flashed bright white as she gathered all the moisture in the air and redirected it into a punishing collection of tornados. These powerful winds pushed several waves of incoming drones back. The metal shards of their mangled bodies quickly clogged the large doorways, preventing reinforcements from entering the hanger. Iceman made sure they stayed out by forming massive blocks of ice around them.

"That ought to keep them out!" said Iceman proudly.

"For the moment," said Storm as she redirected the tornados, "I don't sense these are D'ken's most fearsome defenses!"

"Probably saving the best for last," said Rogue, "So let's not waste too much energy on these lightweights!"

Iceman proceeded to plug up several more doorways. For the others that remained open, Rogue flew down and smashed the controls. This caused the doors to slam down and seal the reinforcement drones behind. She could still hear them shooting from behind. They were not about to halt their attack. They were going to keep coming. That meant the X-men had to make the most of this narrow window.

With reinforcements cut off, taking out the rest of the drones got a lot easier. Gambit, Psylocke, and Shadowcat cleared up the lingering drones that tried to sneak an attack from the side. Gambit charged his bow staff to add some extra punch to his attacks. Psylocke used her psionic blades to short out any drone that got too close. Shadowcat drew much of their fire, using her phasing abilities to trick them into shooting each other.

"I think Storm is right about these guys not being too fearsome," commented Shadowcat, watching almost casually as four drones shot each other trying to hit her, "Doesn't this usually mean the worst is yet to come?"

"Not always, luv," said Psylocke, pulling off a nimble back-flip to land behind two drones before stabbing them, "Sometimes a bloke is just desperate and starts throwing every piece of junk he has at his problems."

"Sounds almost like Remy's brothers," grinned Gambit as he avoided a couple of incoming blasts, "Or maybe there be less obvious reasons."

"When is that ever the case?" said Shadowchat while phasing her arm through the head of two drones to short-circuit them.

"Don't mean this can't be the first!" the Cajun retorted, "Maybe D'ken don't need a trap. Maybe he don't even need his big guns. He just needs to run out the clock! He must think he can end this game with his big gun!"

"I almost prefer the trap," muttered Shadowcat.

"You ain't the only one, petite."

Gambit drew the attention of seven nearby drones. They all tried charging him in a columned attack. Gambit evaded a couple of energy blasts and charged his staff up again. When the first drone got close enough, he used it to trip it up so it fell right on it's back. Before it hit the ground, he reached out and touched its head to charge it up. A second later, it was charged and ready to blow. Gambit then used his staff to hit the hapless drone as if it were a golf ball, sending it flying towards the other drones. As soon as it hit, the drone exploded. The resulting blast took out a number of other robots that were just preparing to attack.

This move by Gambit cleared out a good area near the main door. With no reinforcements coming in, Wolverine and Colossus cleared the rest that were trying to form miniature blockades.

"Damn it, Cajun! Don't hog 'em all!" yelled Wolverine as he sliced through six drones, getting shot by energy blasts twice along the way.

"You want Remy to apologize for makin' your job easier, Wolverine?" joked Gambit.

"Even if you did, I _doubt_ that would settle him down," said Colossus as he crushed the heads of two drones with his powerful hands.

"I don't want to settle down and the only _easy_ I care for involve women," said Wolverine, "D'ken's just fucking with us! He doesn't expect us to get there in time!"

There may have been some truth to Wolverine's angry words. He didn't let up, running out ahead of Colossus and literally jumping into a crowd of drones. He took several more blasts, adding more bruises to his already battered form. This only pissed him off even more. With near berserker-level intensity, he ripped into the drones. He was now standing just below Phoenix, who was still working on the blast door.

Having heard Wolverine's assessment, the Phoenix Force suspected there may be some truth to it. If D'ken was serious about stopping them before they reached the chamber, he would have thrown a lot more at them. He must be close. The crystal was in agony and they were falling behind. Simply pushing the limits of her power wasn't enough. She had to tap the potential that once made her such a destructive (and unstable) entity.

" _ **Wolverine is right. D'ken has begun feeding energy into the crystal. He knows we won't get there in time to reverse it."**_

"So why don't we just teleport in there or something?" said Phoenix, feeling the strain of using so much power.

" _ **If it were that easy, I would have done that from the beginning. D'ken has surrounded each level of the core with an electromagnetic seal that resonates at the same frequency as the crystal. It's not only containing its volatile energy. It's keeping me out! The only way we're going in is with brute force!"**_

"In case you didn't notice, we've been pushing as hard as we can!"

" _ **No Jean…we haven't."**_

"Phoenix, whatever you're about to do…"

" _ **I've already done it. Prepare yourself for more power, Jean Grey!"**_

Phoenix let out a pained grunt as more cosmic power surged through her. The Phoenix Force was pushing itself hard. It was frustrated, being a mere ember of what it once was. In the past, she could have dissolved a barrier like this with a simple thought. Now she actually had to strain herself. Jean Grey has to share in that strain, feeling the power building up inside her. The fiery raptor surrounding her grew, so much so that the flames grazed Wolverine while he was fighting some lingering drones blow.

"Ow! Watch it, Jeannie! Now _ain't_ the time to go nuclear!" said Wolverine.

"Something's wrong. The Phoenix is growing too fast!" said Cyclops, who caught up along with the Professor, "We need to stop her!"

"No Cyclops!" said the Professor, holding the X-leader back.

"But Professor, if she goes Dark Phoenix on us…"

"We have to take that chance," he replied, not letting him finish, "We _don't_ have the luxury of playing it safe."

Cyclops looked up at his lover anxiously, resisting the urge to pull away from his mentor's grip. By now most of the drones had been dealt with and reinforcements weren't coming since Iceman and Rogue sealed the hanger doors. They helped Gambit, Psylocke, Shadowcat, and Colossus clear out the remaining drones. It soon became difficult to ignore the Phoenix's growing volatility as well.

"Whoa. I was hoping we wouldn't have to have a fight like _this_ again," groaned Iceman.

"Ah sure hope Jean knows what she's doing," said Rogue.

"Jean's not the one I'm worried about," said Psylocke, who was sensing the growing psionic presence of the Phoenix Force.

The fires around the Phoenix kept growing. They grew to a level where the white flames turned dark red. The look in her eyes became more aggressive. As the power of the cosmic being grew, the massive blast door started to crack under the force. Seething with this newfound power, Phoenix clenched her fists and unleashed a burst of cosmic flame that momentarily lit up the room. This light was accompanied by a deafening from the metal doors. Under this cosmic strain, the seals were broken.

" _ **I…I did it. The power…I feel it again!"**_

"So do I," said Jean breathlessly, "It's still growing!"

"Jean!" Cyclops called out, "What's going on? Are you still in control?"

" _ **The door has been opened! We must proceed, X-men! Follow me!"**_

"Remy ain't arguing with a cosmic bird," said Gambit.

"Me neither," said Professor Xavier, "Come X-men! We must proceed!"

Phoenix flew ahead through the opening of warped metal. Professor Xavier led Iceman, Storm, Rogue, Gambit, Psylocke, Shadowcat, and Colossus through it as well. Cyclops and Wolverine lingered for a moment, looking up at Phoenix's volatile new state. They had seen this instability in her before. It nearly destroyed them all. Professor Xavier was taking it too lightly for their tastes. Unfortunately, they weren't in a position to debate this. D'ken remained the top priority. So with plenty of reason to worry, they followed the team into the depths of the base.

"I don't like this. Not one bit!" said Cyclops.

"The fact I agree with you shows just how fucked we are," said Wolverine as they caught up with the others.

"The Professor is assuming a lot with this plan. It's only a matter of time before something doesn't go as planned!"

 **Chandilar Imperial Palace – Royal Prison**

" _What's going on out there?"_

" _I think I heard some splatters! Does that means the rebels are winning?"_

" _It could mean they're getting slaughtered!"_

" _No! We can't think like that! They're going to rescue us! I can feel it!"_

The royal prison was awash with hope and dread. Dozens of anxious prisoners listened to the ominous sounds of the battle unfolding outside. This was clearly not a hit-and-run style attack. There was purpose behind it. Someone managed to attack the palace. It could have been rebel commandos. It could have been an uprising. Whatever the source, the commotion was growing.

For the Starjammers, the uncertainty was all the more agonizing. Raza, Ch'od, and Hepzibah were convinced that Corsair was part of this. That did not guarantee that they would get out in one piece. If anything, the odds were stacked against them.

"It's getting closer. Did Corsair bring the entire rebel army with him?" wondered Ch'od.

"Given his _colorful_ reputation, that's as likely as D'ken surrendering the throne," scoffed Raza.

"Well he and Lilandra must have _something_ capable of causing this much commotion," said Hepzibah.

"Given the limited resources at his disposal, what could they possibly concoct?" asked Raza skeptically.

The three Starjammers listened intently as the sounds of intense fighting drew closer. The chamber door was sealed, but they could hear some explosions outside. Someone was using a lot of firepower out there. It caused the lights to flicker and the walls to shake. It wasn't clear if this was from the intruders or the Imperial Guard. Some of the prisoners braced themselves, not certain if they were going to get caught in the crossfire.

Then there was a loud thud on the main door. It caused everyone in the chamber to tense. It sounded as though someone or something hit with a great deal of force. It caused the chamber door to dent slightly. There were also these strange mechanical sounds. They sounded like drones, but not like the ones that usually patrolled the palace. As more explosions followed, a few familiar voices rang out.

"DO NOT LET THEM THROUGH! THE EMPEROR DECREES IT!"

"THE IMPERIAL JUDGES DO NOT FALL! YOU'RE PITIFUL TOYS WILL NOT-AHHHHHHHH!"

Another explosion followed. This time it was so strong that it blew the prison door wide open. In addition, the two Imperial Judges that threatened them earlier came flying through. Their once imposing armor had been damaged and blown off in some areas. They tumbled into the cell, defeated and unconscious. The beleaguered prisoners looked at them in shock. Then they looked back towards the opening and saw the source of this attack. It was not from D'ken. It didn't look like it was from the rebels either.

It was an army of Warlock drones. This level of hardware was rare and D'ken was supposed to have a monopoly on it. These were clearly not his. The drones were built like hulking mechs, standing over seven feet tall and wielding two powerful cannons on both shoulders. The limbs and torso were thick, like that of a primate. There were a lot of them so they clearly outnumbered the Imperial guards. With the judges subdued, Warlock addressed the prisoners.

" _Attention prisoners of D'ken. We are here on behalf of Empress Lilandra. Please remain calm while the mission objectives are updated."_

"I suppose that answers your questions, Raza," said Ch'od.

"Warlocks…very fitting," Raza conceded, "But this technology is _extremely_ rare. How did the Empress manage to obtain it?"

"It wasn't as hard as you think," said a voice from behind the drones, "Some friends from out of town were happy to contribute."

The column of Warlocks stepped aside, revealing Beast and Lilandra. They had been following behind, controlling the Warlocks from the moment they arrived. When the prisoners saw the empress they were relieved. It came as an even greater joy to the Starjammers.

"You…you're the X-man from Earth!" said Hepzibah.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Starjammers," greeted Beast, "I come bearing the Empress and some noteworthy developments in the fight against D'ken."

"By noteworthy, he means dire," said Lilandra a she stepped over the Imperial Judges and approached the Starjammers, "I'm sorry you guys had to get captured. You know I wouldn't have allowed if there had been another way."

"Don't mention it, Empress. We've endured worse," said Raza, "Where's Corsair? What's going on with this attack?"

"There's no time to go over the details! I need to know if you two were able to make any progress before you were captured," said Lilandra, "Tell me you were able to make get a lead on the royal archive!"

"I'll do you one better. Before we were captured, I swallowed at little something I snatched from the Imperial Magisters. It's safely stored in my second stomach. Get me down and I'll gak it up!"

"And once again, you find a new way to disgust me, Ch'od," groaned Raza.

Lilandra didn't care for details. She quickly retrieved the special keys from the Imperial Judges. With the push of a few buttons, the restrains holding the Starjammers were released. With a few more commands, every prisoner in the chamber was freed. It was a powerful moment for these distraught prisoners, many of which endured the worst of D'ken's tyranny.

" _We're…we're free,"_ said a young Shi'ar, almost tearing up at the feeling.

" _I almost forgot what it feels like,"_ said an old purple-skinned alien.

"Well now you have a chance to fight in the final battle to take down D'ken," said Lilandra, now addressing everyone around her, "As we speak, he's preparing to make his last stand! This palace is still steaming with Imperial Forces. I need to retrieve something from the archives that will tip the balance against the emperor. In order to stop him, I need your collective strength. Will you stand with me?"

The ravaged prisoners all stood up, despite starvation and disease. They needed little convincing to fight against the monster that threw them into this dingy chamber. With whatever strength they could muster, they would stand against D'ken.

" _We are with you, Empress!"_

" _D'ken killed my family and destroyed my home! I will be happy to see him fall!"_

" _What are your orders? How can we aid you?"_

Lilandra turned to Beast, who was already reconfiguring the Warlock programs on his handheld computer.

"Contact Corsair," she said, "Let him know we've freed the others. You'll meet him near the throne room with the bulk of the Warlocks."

"I take it this means you'll be going for the archives," surmised Beast, "Are you sure this royal object you told me about is there? Moreover, are you sure it will make a difference?"

"Trust me, it'll help," assured Lilandra.

"We wouldn't have allowed ourselves to be captured if it wasn't worth the effort," said Raza.

"Fair enough," nodded Beast, "We'll be sure to draw the bulk of the Imperial Guard. Do what you must and keep in mind that Charles is expecting to see you soon."

"And he will," said Lilandra.

Confident in the Empress's promise, Beast led the Warlock drones out of the chamber. Along the way he blew through the walls, allowing prisoners to escape more quickly. Lilandra and the Starjammers lingered to rally the prisoners. They were tired and sickly, desperate for this conflict to end. They needed no inspirational words to guide them. They only needed faith that the end of this tyranny was close.

"Be honest with me, Lilandra. How bad is it?" asked Hepzibah.

"See for yourself," said Lilandra as she led everyone out of the chamber.

As soon as they stepped out, the Starjammers and the prisoners were greeted with an ominous sight. Just outside the chamber were a series of thick windows that looked out over the Chandilar landscape. In the distance they could see the massive antenna that had been built on the backs of slave laborers. It was now glowing brightly, pulsating with yellowish energy. It was so bright that the lights in every other area flickered out. They could see countless souls running for cover, terrified of what this device would unleash.

Not only was the antenna on the planet active, the one on the moon was actually brighter. It was so bright that it nearly outshined their sun. There was a fiery flame building around it. The power seemed to radiate everywhere, as if to disrupt the very fabric of reality. Fear and despair were gripping the planet. Their only hope rested with Lilandra.

"I conclude this is quite bad," said Raza grimly.

"I don't need a computer in my brain to tell me that," said Ch'od, "Let's get to the archive! I hope your plan involves more than just stealing D'ken's toys!"

"I do," said Lilandra as she led the Starjammers and the prisoners through the palace, "As we speak, it's unfolding on Chandilar-2. D'ken is about to tap the elemental forces of the universe. The only ones who can prevent our immediate annihilation are Charles Xavier and his X-men."

* * *

 **Chandilar Moon – Crystal Chamber**

It was almost ready. The M'krann Crystal was poised to grant D'ken his ultimate triumph. The powerful relic was still resisting him, glowing dark red with increasing volatility. Power from the antennas kept flowing, increasing that volatility with each passing moment. Soon he would have the power he needed to end this conflict for good.

"More power! Increase every input to maximum threshold!" said the emperor, still working the control panel, "Every mind in every world will succumb! It _must_!"

The Shi'ar Emperor was growing increasingly anxious. He was so close. He could feel the power from the crystal radiating with a limitless reservoir of psionic energy. The conduits feeding into the crystal started sparking, indicating that they were carrying more power than they were ever designed to handle. So long as they remained intact, D'ken could care less.

Still lying on the floor next to him was the stoic Jason Wynegarde. He hadn't said anything since he helped fuse the crystal. His mind seemed lost after having encountered such extraordinary power. His expression remained dazed as he watched D'ken push relentlessly towards his goal. While he seemed lost, his mind was still working.

"They're here," he said.

D'ken barely heard Mastermind's warning. However, he did hear when the large barrier to the chamber was blown open by a force that sounded like an imperial cruiser crashing into a meteor. Even the Imperial Guard was shocked by this development. They all fell back as they watched some familiar figures enter the heart of this vast complex.

"Way to ring the bell, Jean!" said Rogue as she and the other X-men followed her inside.

"I'm almost disappointed. I expected Mr. Big Bad Emperor to have more elaborate defenses," said Psylocke.

"I am not complaining," said Colossus as he cracked his knuckles, "What is the next part of the plan, Professor?"

"This is where we'll have to improvise, X-men," said Professor Xavier, standing besides Phoenix as they entered the core.

"Works for me!" snarled Wolverine, drawing his claws once more.

D'ken looked down from the control panel to see the intruders that had caused so much commotion. It was annoyingly fitting that his greatest plan was threatened most by a team of humans.

"Arrogant pests!" he grunted, "Imperial Guard, restrain the humans! The crystal is almost ready!"

"It shall be done, my lord," said Gladiator, "The X-men have dishonored my guard once before. They will _not_ do so again."

"Aww, he remembers us," teased Shadowcat.

"I remember as well. I think parts of me are _still_ sore," said Iceman.

"Haven't you humans tormented the Shi'ar enough?" exclaimed Oracle, "This is our lord's moment of triumph! He will not be denied!"

"I don't care how or why the Shi'ar hate humans. I care what your _emperor_ will do to us all if he does triumph!" said Cyclops, "You should too!"

"Our only cares are that of our emperor," said Gladiator, "Imperial Guard, let us reclaim our honor!"

Their blind loyalty overshadowed any reservations they may have had about their emperor's plans. Gladiator, Starbolt, Smasher, Hussar, Flashfire, Neutron, and Oraclecharged towards the X-men in full force. Cyclops, Iceman, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, Shadowcat, Gambit, Psylocke, and Colossus launched their own attack. While they stood ready to clash with the Imperial Guard, Phoenix rose up with Professor Xavier via telekinesis and went straight for D'ken.

"We need to get to the crystal, Jean! The X-men will cover us!" said Professor Xavier as he looked up at the crystal.

"How much time to we really have, Professor?" asked Phoenix.

" _ **Not nearly as much as we need."**_

As Phoenix and the Professor soared over the battle, Gladiator took notice. He broke off from the rest of the guard and flew up in an effort to intercept them.

"Stay away from the Emperor!" he yelled.

Before he could even get halfway to his target, he was hit hard by an optic blast from below. Cyclops had his visor on its highest setting so it was enough to send Gladiator tumbling. The X-leader ran after him, keeping up the blast to make sure he wouldn't attempt another attack.

"You want to reclaim your honor, Gladiator? Fight fair!" yelled Cyclops.

"Human, if you knew the _atrocities_ the Shi'ar endured at the hands of humans, you would know that no fight between us is fair!" the alien powerhouse retorted.

Cyclops didn't care for an alien history lesson. He kept up a constant optic blast, which kept Gladiator pinned up against the second-tier platform. Phoenix and Professor Xavier were well on their way to D'ken. It was up to the X-men to make sure they had a chance to take him down.

While Cyclops focused on Gladiator, the rest of the Imperial Guard relentlessly pounced on the X-men. Psylocke took on Oracle in a battle of telepathy. Starbolt went after Iceman, using the exotic flames around his body to attack. Neutron went right for Colossus and Shadowcat, who had frustrated him in their previous encounter. Gambit went for Hussar, who had a new energy whip she acquired for just such a threat. Wolverine went after Smasher, wasting no time in attacking the alien's durable form with his claws. Flashfire took to the air using his supercharged body. He confronted Rogue and Storm, who each ascended as well to prevent him from going after the Professor. Under the pulsing light of the M'krann Crystal, the ensuing clash rocked the chamber.

"Are you fellas _really_ that loyal? Or does D'ken not allow you to think?" questioned Rogue as she flew in to attack Flashfire.

"The loyalty of the Imperial Guard is absolute. You humans will _never_ understand it!" replied Flashfire, his body now glowing with greenish energy.

"Then you'll never understand the madness you're part of!" said Storm.

While Flashfire was charging his body, Rogue flew in and leveled him with a powerful right cross. Even with her strength, she only knocked the glowing alien back a few feet. She struck him again, sparks flying out from his body with each blow. Flashfire didn't seem to feel much pain from it. Before Rogue got in a third strike, he unleashed powerful greenish burst from his chest. Rogue managed to get her arms up and guard her face, but it still sent her crashing into what was left of the chamber door.

"Ungh! That stung in an _extremely_ weird way!" groaned Rogue.

"They've had time to train since our last encounter," reasoned Storm, already building up some high winds, "I've done my share of training too!"

Keeping her distance from Flashfire, Storm formed two ball-shaped clouds in front of her. Then using the powerful sparks from the lingering conduits, she supercharged the clouds and launched them at the hovering alien. This knocked Flashfire back further than Rogue's attack. It even knocked away some of the greenish energy that he had been charging himself with. He still had plenty left with which to respond.

"Even the power of nature cannot oppose the will of the emperor!" yelled Flashfire.

As sparks erupted around him, Flashfire unleashed a barrage of smaller blasts. Storm flew up higher to avoid them. Some struck, delivering the same uncomfortable sting that Rogue experienced. It kept her from forming more wind attacks, allowing Flashfire to drive her back towards the others.

The battle below her offered plenty of other painful stings. Starbolt followed Flashfire's strategy, using his exotic fire attacks against Iceman. He unleashed columns of flame, driving the young mutant back towards where Rogue hit the door. Iceman swerved around on an ice slide, forming a thick ice shield around his arm to protect himself. He quickly discovered the flames from Starbolt were not normal.

"Whoa! Is that fire or bad aromatherapy?" he grunted, feeling his ice shield literally dissolve.

"My flames cannot be quenched!" proclaimed Starbolt, "Even ice can be burned!"

"I'd like to see you try," scoffed Iceman.

Starbolt grunted angrily and shot out a series of fireballs from his eyes. These fireballs were like smart bombs, seeking out Iceman even as he swerved around on his ice slide. They ended up taking the ice out right from under his feet, causing it to be _burned_ away. He ended up tumbling towards the ground below, landing right on his shoulder.

"Ugh…I take back what I just said," he groaned.

Iceman scrambled to get away from the incoming Starbolt. As he tried to form another ice slide, Neutron came flying by. He had just been hit by a powerful uppercut from Colossus. In his determined effort to make the Russian pay for his previous defeat, he failed to counter Colossus's Spetznaz skills. Even with his durable form the same laws of physics applied when he was hit hard enough.

"You crass excuse for a primate! You fight with no honor!" yelled Neutron.

"If no honor means using your own moves against you, then consider me dishonored," said Colossus as he loomed menacingly over the figure.

Neutron shook off the ringing in his head and got up to confront the Russian once more. He made it only half way because he didn't notice that Colossus knocked him right towards Shadowcat, who coordinated with him from the beginning. She grabbed him by the shoulders and used her powers to phase him right into the metal floor.

"If you call that honor, then I hate to hear what you aliens call dirty tricks!" she said with a grin.

"Ungh! You puny weaklings!" yelled Neutron.

"Weaklings? I'm not the one who just got out-smarted by a couple of humans. I thought everybody here hated humans!" Shadowcat taunted.

Her harsh words seemed to strike a chord with the powerful mutant. Burning with rage from such dishonor, Neutron managed to actually bend the metal he was stuck in. He ripped it up as if it were made of paper, so much so that he caused cracks in the platform from nearby. Shadowcat nearly fell into one of these cracks, stumbling back in shock.

"Oh hell!" she groaned.

"I've got you, Katya!" said Colossus, running over and grabbing his girlfriend's hand before she fell into the cracks.

"You humans! You know nothing of the dark stain your kind has left on this universe!" seethed Neutron, metal still hanging from his body as he rose up, "You will pay for the sins of your past! The emperor will see to it!"

Neutron went on the offensive again, forcing Shadowcat and Colossus to re-think their strategy. They were driven back towards Hussar and Gambit, who were locked in a bitter stalemate. Hussar was using her special energy whip to deflect incoming charged cards from the Cajun. She showed off some impressive reflexes, her whip glowing with energy each time a card nearby exploded.

"You be pretty good with that whip, cherè. Probably the third best Remy's ever seen!" said Gambit as he unleashed a ten-card barrage at her.

"Third? Whoever the other two are, I bet they cannot do _this_!" quipped Hussar.

Gambit reached for a fresh deck of cards in his trench coat. This time Hussar beat him to the punch. With inhuman precision, she directed the tip of her whip right into the inside of his coat. It struck directly on the pocket, tearing it and causing the cards to spill out. Gambit instinctively reached for another. Hussar did the same, knocking the deck right out of his pocket before he could even touch them. It was impressive and disturbing.

"Dang! Looks like there be a new number one," said the Cajun, now opting to use his bow staff.

"You humans have such laughable standards. I've not yet begun to torment you!" said Hussar.

Gambit had to change his tactics, abandoning card tricks and utilizing a more direct attack. He charged his bow staff so that when Hussar tried to pull it away from him, the energy between them clashed. It caused small energy bolts to shoot out, which disoriented them both. They never lost their focus. They continued their attack, tempting each other into making the first mistake.

Gambit and Hussar weren't the only stalemate. Not far from where they were fighting, Smasher had his hands full with Wolverine. The alien figure was nearly twice the size of the feral mutant and many times stronger. However, he had a hard time getting his hands on him. Wolverine kept maneuvering around, getting in a few good swipes that actually scratched Smasher's invulnerable skin. When he tried to body slam the nimble mutant, Wolverine managed to climb onto his back. From here he jammed his claws right into Smasher's thick neck.

"Argh! Get off of me you annoying runt!" seethed Smasher.

"Bub, only one asshole calls me runt! And he's a lot _uglier_ so don't insult yourself!" grunted Wolverine as he stabbed right into a thick vein on Smasher's shoulder.

"Ungh! If you think you can wound me into defeat, you're mistaken! The emperor will complete his task before I even feel woozy!"

"Mistake nothing! We're working on that too! Ain't we, Bets?" said Wolverine.

While the feral mutant stayed atop Smasher's shoulders, he didn't let his rage consume him as much as he did with the drones. He had to stay focused while Phoenix and the Professor were working on stopping D'ken. The only insight he had into this battle was Psylocke, who was in the middle of a psychic battle with Oracle. As the only other telepath, she knew where they stood with D'ken. It was difficult to share that information when Oracle was being so aggressive.

"Hnn…can't give you an update now, luv," grunted Psylocke, "This alien sod _has_ been practicing."

"I can sense the growing psionic energy as well. I also remember that your fighting skills are not useful if your mind is _occupied_ ," said Oracle.

"Really? It took you _that_ long to figure it out?" she scoffed.

"It's working, is it not?" she grinned, "In moments, the emperor will succeed. Then no mind will be able to escape his justice!"

Psylocke tried to move in closer so she could use her ninjitsu skills to take Oracle down. She wasn't about to let that happen. She focused her telepathy with extra intensity, attacking in a way that paralyzed her enemy from so much as taking a step forward. Psylocke tried to push her out, but the attack was aggressive. If she was right about D'ken then it was wasting precious time as well.

Wolverine was discouraged by Oracle's assessment. He had his hands full with Smasher so he couldn't do anything to change it. Cyclops heard it as well. He still had Gladiator pinned with his optic blasts, but if the Imperial Guard thought they were winning then that meant the X-men had to change their tactics.

"Thanks for the warning, Oracle," said the X-leader as he halted his attack on Gladiator, "In that case, I'll go lend an extra hand!"

"You'll do no such thing!" yelled Gladiator, now free and flying directly towards Cyclops, "By the strength of the Shi'ar, the Imperial Guard will crush you!"

Gladiator closed in on Cyclops fast. Before he could reach him, the alien powerhouse was blindsided again. This time it came from Rogue. Having recovered from Flashfire's strike from earlier, she heard Orcale as well and picked up on Cyclops's idea.

"Hold that though, sugah!" she said as she rammed him from the side, "Give mah ex-boyfriend a chance. Ah know from experience he can keep up in rough situations!"

"Thanks Rogue. Just keep him busy!" said Cyclops, who was already running towards the nearest elevator platforms, "I need to make sure the Professor's plan is still on track."

The X-leader left behind the chaotic scene with the Imperial Guard. Gladiator tried to go after him, but Rogue kept a strong grip on him and shoved him back towards his comrades. The Imperial Guard and the X-men were wearing each other down. They both knew that time was of the essence. As Cyclops tried to catch up with the activity in the core, a new round of energy erupted from the crystal.

While the battle below had been unfolding, Phoenix and Professor Xavier reached the central platform. They arrived in time to see D'ken entering the final commands on his control panel. His anxiety turned to exhilaration as the M'krann Crystal pulsed more erratically, emitting more dark red light.

"D'ken! You must cease this immediately!" yelled Professor Xavier as he landed right behind the Shi'ar emperor.

" _ **You know not the forces you deal with. You're spitting in the face of the cosmos!"**_

"Do not waste your breath, _humans_ ," scoffed D'ken, "Do you think you get this far so easily if your cause wasn't already lost?"

"You haven't ripped apart everyone's mind yet! So I'll just say you're crazy!" said Phoenix as she surged towards him with the full force of her cosmic fires.

"I don't _have_ to reach every mind yet. They M'krann Crystal has many _other_ uses."

With a sinister grin, D'ken raised his hand and gestured at the glowing crystal. Suddenly, the Phoenix Force found herself struck with an unseen force. A series of mysterious waves started radiating from the M'krann Crystal. When these pinkish waves washed over the cosmic being, her flames were abruptly paralyzed. She froze in mid air, stuck as if she was encased in ice. her once powerful flames were reduced to minor flickers, leaving both the Phoenix Force and Jean Grey incapable of striking D'ken.

" _ **No! My flames!"**_

"Can't…move! The crystal…not letting me!" groaned Phoenix.

"Jean! What did you do to her?" demanded Xavier.

"Consider it a demonstration," said D'ken as he stepped away from the panel, "Before you even entered this chamber, I gained control of a sizable chunk of power from the crystal. As you can see, I've tuned this power directly to my mind."

"That…that's not possible," said Xavier, who tried to use his telepathy to reach out to the crystal again.

"I sense what you're doing. It will not work," said D'ken, "Unlike my half-sister, I was not born with telepathy. My strength is as limited as any other Shi'ar. That is why the crystal is key to every Shi'ar emperor. From the day we take the throne, we absorb some of its power. With the addition of the shard Jason Wynegarde provided, I can absorb so much more. Despite his insufferable personality, he has offered new insight into this most holy of relics. Now with the added energy from the dimensional reactors, the potential of the crystal is magnified immeasurably!"

D'ken made another gesture. This time it manifested around the blaster Xavier had in his right hand. To his astonishment, it was yanked out of his hand and crushed into a ball smaller than the head of a pin. While Xavier may have been the most powerful psychic on Earth, but even his talents paled in comparison to what he just saw.

"I could do that to you with but a thought. The Shi'ar would be much better off with fewer humans to worry about," warned D'ken, "However, I spare your life for a reason. I sense you are a man of great vision. In a sense, we are not that different."

"You are attempting to plunder every mind in the universe. We're _nothing_ alike!" shouted Charles angrily.

"Take a moment to look beyond what I'm doing and try to understand why I'm doing it," said D'ken, his tone burning with maddened intent, "I watched my family slaughter one another. I witnessed the destruction of countless planets, before and during my reign. I've studied the countless conflicts that have plagued the Shi'ar as well as the conflicts that plague every advanced race. The problem is always the same. The conflict _never_ ends. One war begets another. Every peace is just a prelude. No matter what I do in my reign, it will be utterly meaningless in the end."

"That doesn't justify the horrors you've inflicted on your people!" argued Xavier.

"What you call horrors I call _necessity_. I realized this after I discovered my half-sister was still alive. I thought my strength alone could secure a strong, stable empire that would be more prosperous than all those that preceded it. I lost my entire family to make sure my rule was absolute. In the end, it still meant _nothing_! That is why I seek the power of the M'krann Crystal. It can end not just this conflict, but _all_ conflict."

D'ken pressed one last button on the control panel, causing the console to lower into the platform. He turned to face Charles Xavier, the M'krann Crystal bursting with a new wave of energy. Xavier had to cover his eyes with his arm. The intense psionic forces were difficult to block out. As more energy poured into the crystal, the near limitless potential started taking a new form.

"Imagine it for a moment with your feable human mind. Every intelligent mind in this universe linked through the power of the crystal…countless chaotic thoughts becoming ordered all at once. In that moment, we can be a single mind. With the power of the crystal I can make it so the mere _thought_ of war causes great pain. I can completely nullify the thoughts of who attempt to cause conflict. Every war, genocide, and slaughter could be averted. Is that kind of peace not worth the sacrifices I've made?"

"You make it sound like the instinct for war can be turned off," Xavier pointed out, "But rewiring something so fundamental, you'll damage every mind beyond repair."

"Better a universe of damaged minds than one teaming with chaos," retorted D'ken.

"I understand your aversion to war. I too have sensed and experience a great deal of suffering," said Xavier in a more reasonable tone, "But what you're proposing is _not_ a solution. You're talking about ravaging the minds of countless beings! You'll end what it means to be sentient! What gives you the right to inflict such madness?"

"It isn't madness. It is _necessity_!" yelled D'ken, "You think my mind is not fit to end such horrors?"

"I think _no_ mind is fit. You are the emperor of a vast civilization, yet you are as vulnerable as any other being. If you try to tap these cosmic powers, they'll won't just destroy you. They'll utterly corrupt you."

D'ken glared menacingly at Professor Xavier, the light from the M'krann Crystal illuminating his jaded madness. He looked less like a tyrant thirsty for more power and more like a beleaguered king for whom the burden had become too much. It was difficult to have sympathy for someone who inflicted so much suffering on so many. Yet there was a reason to his madness. He truly believed that this was necessary.

D'ken remained silent. These forces that stood in his way didn't understand. They could never hope to understand. The only way they would truly appreciate his vision was to experience it themselves.

"You're wrong! I'll prove it to you!" yelled D'ken, "The power of the M'krann Crystal is mine! _This_ is my destiny!"

"No! I won't let you!" yelled Xavier.

In one last desperate move, Charles Xavier ran full speed with his newly healed legs towards D'ken. The emperor clenched his fists and summoned the full force of the M'krann Crystal. The powerful relic unleashed a blinding light that completely filled the chamber. In this powerful gesture, Emperor D'ken was immersed in immense cosmic power. With this power, every mind in the universe was now at his mercy.

* * *

 **Up next: Outer Limits Part 5**


	16. Issue 141: Outer Limits Part 5

**Issue #141  
Outer Limits Part 5**

* * *

 _The world is changing. Humans are evolving into mutants with extraordinary powers. Professor Charles Xavier taught his X-men to use these powers for the greater good. He believed that a new generation of mutants could bring peace to a chaotic world. He never could have imagined that they would be called upon to save an entire universe._

 _The tyrannical emperor of the Shi'ar Empire, D'ken Neramani, has unleashed untold horrors throughout the galaxy. In a maddened effort to end all conflicts for the present and future, he seeks to tap the power of the M'krann Crystal. With this power, he hopes to unleash a psychic onslaught that will overwhelm every sentient mind in the universe. Together with the Starjammers, Charles Xavier formulated a bold plan of attack that led them right into the heart of D'ken's chamber. They arrived only to find out that the emperor had already tapped the power of the crystal._

 _Time has run out. With the M'krann Crystal at his disposal, D'ken was able to subdue the mighty Phoenix Force within Jean Grey. Now only Charles Xavier stands in his way. D'ken has successfully powered the crystal using two planet-sized antennas. Now he's ready to launch his final attack._

* * *

 **Chandilar Moon – Crystal Chamber**

It all happened so suddenly. One moment the X-men and the Imperial Guard were engaged in a desperate battle. Then a blinding flash that seemed to free time itself consumed the chamber. Iceman, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Shadowcat, Gambit, Psylocke, and Colossus fell to their knees in wake of this blast. Gladiator, Starbolt, Smasher, Hussar, Flashfire, Neutron, and Oracle were so startled they halted their attack. The disturbance in the core was so great that any lingering anger had to be put on hold.

"Hnn…what just happened?" said a dazed Colossus.

"Did D'ken just lose?" wondered Iceman.

"Is your mind still intact?" asked Shadowcat, "On second thought, don't answer that question."

"It doesn't need answering. D'ken did _not_ lose," said Gladiator strongly.

"How the hell would you know, bub?" scoffed Wolverine, "We're still in one piece. That means _someone_ screwed up."

"He's right. I can sense it," said Oracle, now clutching her head, "The crystal…it's fully powered. There's so much energy! I…I can't make sense of it!"

"Me neither, luv. It's giving me a new kind of migraine!" said Psylocke, who felt the strain as well.

"If the crystal is powered, shouldn't that mean our Lord has succeeded?" wondered Starbolt, "This fight should be over."

"Well it isn't," said Rogue as she and the others looked up at the crystal, "Ah'm guessing the Professor just took this game into overtime."

The X-men and the Imperial Guard watched intently as more energy radiated from the crystal. Fighting each other was pointless now. This battle began and ended with the crystal, which was in the hands of D'ken and Charles Xavier.

Up on the central platform, the Shi'ar Emperor was in position to deliver the final blow to all conflict throughout the universe. He was in the process of delivering that blow. He placed his hand upon the crystal and felt the power of the cosmos surge through him.

In that moment he was capable of reaching every sentient mind in the universe. However, something was holding him back. He literally could not form the necessary thoughts to finish this. Professor Charles Xavier had caught up and grabbed his head from behind. With all his psychic might, he unleashed a special kind of telepathic attack.

"The power…so vast. I can feel it! Every mind in every place!" seethed D'ken, "But I…I cannot strike them."

"You can't reach every mind if you can't project your thoughts!" grunted Xavier, using every bit of his telepathic might to hold the Shi'ar emperor back, "The crystal's power may be great, but your mind is still a normal one. I don't need to probe it. I need only prevent you from _projecting_ it!"

"That's clever, human. Even if it is _pointless,_ " he scoffed, "You can't keep that trick up forever! You can't even keep it up for a micro-cycle!"

"I'll do it as long as I have to!" said the powerful telepath.

"Need I remind you that I have the energy of an entire planet flowing into this chamber? With it, I was able to subdue the mighty Phoenix Force. She was the only one who had any hope of stopping me. Do you really think you can stave off defeat with your feeble telepathic tricks?"

"Maybe…I don't have to."

Had D'ken been looking Xavier face-to-face, he would have seen a sneaky grin. In addition to keeping the emperor's mind in his head, he also sensed something else that promised to obstruct D'ken's plan. Or more accurately, he sensed someone.

"Hey D'ken!" came a voice from behind, "Jean Grey isn't the only one connected to the Phoenix Force."

The Shi'ar emperor turned around just in time to see Cyclops emerge from the elevator platform. As soon as he was in range, he ripped off his visor and unleashed a concentrated optic blast unlike any he had ever used before. This one was so focused and so intense that it actually had small flames mixed in with the optic beams, hinting at the traces of the Phoenix Force that once brought him and Jean back from death. When it struck D'ken, it tore him away from the crystal.

"Arrrrrrrgghhhhhh!" exclaimed the emperor.

"Good shot, Cyclops!" said Xavier, who narrowly avoided the blast, "When did you learn to mix fire into your optic blasts?"

"That wasn't me, sir. You have Jean to thank for that," said the X-leader as he met up with his mentor.

While D'ken was down for the count, they turned towards Phoenix. As soon as D'ken was away from his source of power, the paralysis restraining her wore off. She fell to her knees, the white flames around her flaring erratically. The power radiating from the crystal was affecting her cosmic form in many ways.

"Ungh…that took more out of me than I thought," she grunted, "He can paralyze most of my flames, but it helps to have a spare."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Cyclops as he rushed over with the professor, "You think you can manage a bit more? That shot won't keep D'ken down for long."

"He's right. You're the only one who can stop him, Phoenix," said Xavier strongly, "Your power is linked to the crystal. Use it against him while you have the chance!"

Phoenix looked over at D'ken, who was already returning to his feet. He still had the power of the M'krann Crystal on his side. A battle between them would be a clash of cosmic powers on an incomprehensible scale. She was in a good position to engage him. Given the growth of her power, she had a good chance at stopping him. Then she looked back at the glowing crystal. As she watched it pulsate with increasing instability, something dawned on her.

" _ **No! It's happening again! The power…the corruption…everything!"**_

"Phoenix? Now is _not_ the time to have a cosmic breakdown!" said Jean over the commotion of the cosmic entity.

"What's happening?" asked Xavier, "I sense great instability in the Phoenix!"

"I'm not a telepath and even _I_ can feel it," said Cyclops nervously.

" _ **I've learned so much from Jean Grey in her friends. I've experienced the most passionate of love, the deepest of sorrows, and the most strenuous of moments. Yet when faced with a relic of my past, I revert back to what made me so corrupt. I attempt to solve my problems with more power. There's no question that I COULD stand against D'ken and the crystal. The question that baffles me now is SHOULD I do this?"**_

"When it comes to saving every mind in the universe, it may not be a question that needs asking," Cyclops pointed out.

"Unless…there's another way," said Phoenix, now starting to understand.

It became painfully apparent. The Phoenix Force realized something that it hadn't allowed itself to realize. She had been growing her power since this began. It seemed to be the only way to combat D'ken. She now questioned that assumption. Her chaotic white flames intensified as she approached the volatile M'krann Crystal. Professor Xavier and Cyclops approached with her, anxious about what this was leading to.

" _ **Stranger was right. I've let the most basic of mortal sensations consume me…fear. I was so afraid of becoming Dark Phoenix again that I blinded myself to the truth. Like D'ken, I believe I can solve all my problems with more power. Yet it was absolute power and the corruption it brings that fueled my hunger. I will NOT let it consume me again."**_

"I…I think I see where you're going with this," said Phoenix, still fixated on the crystal.

"As do I," said Professor Xavier, "But how will this help us stop D'ken?"

" _ **The only way to stem the corruption of absolute power is with sacrifice. You and Cyclops sacrificed your lives to end the cycle. Now I am prepared to return the favor."**_

The notion of sacrifice with the Phoenix Force didn't sit well with Cyclops or the Professor. D'ken didn't like it either. Upon hearing the ramblings of the Phoenix Force, he had a sinking feeling that his plan was about to endure a serious complication.

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING YOU WRETCHED BEAST!" he yelled, "I PARALYZED YOU BEFORE! I CAN DO IT AGAIN!"

D'ken was about to unleash another attack. Once again he was thwarted by an unforeseen presence. This time it was Mastermind, who had been lying motionless on the floor since the process began. He suddenly sprung to life again and grabbed the emperor by the legs. In addition, he used his powerful mind to do the same trick as Charles Xavier. He kept D'ken from issuing a telepathic command to the crystal.

"Don't be so hasty, Emperor! You'll miss a hell of a show!" said Jason Wynegarde, his voice sounding devoid of sanity.

" _Now_ you show your true colors, Wynegarde?" exclaimed D'ken, trying to shake the old man free, "You dare betray me in my moment of triumph?"

"I betray no one. I'm merely a spectator who wants to see how this grand performance ends," he said, keeping an eye on Phoenix despite D'ken's struggling.

The cosmic being seemed to know what she was doing. She stood inches from the crystal, ready to do what was necessary. Before she did so, Cyclops cupped her chin and turned her face towards his.

"All this talk of sacrifice is making me nervous," he said in a strained tone, "I don't want this to be one of those moments where one of us has to say goodbye."

"It's _not_ a goodbye, Scott. It's not a _guarantee_ either," said Jean lovingly, "This has to be done. So long as the Phoenix Force is part of me, I need to help her."

" _ **And in turn, I promise to honor what Jean Grey has taught me. She and her friends have so much love in a cosmos filled with conflict. I will see to it that this love survives past my final ember."**_

"Does that promise mean she'll be okay?" asked Cyclops intently.

"One of the first lessons I taught the Phoenix was to avoid making promises you couldn't keep," said Jean, "I can't promise anything, but I can still offer _assurance_."

Jean Grey's assurance came in the form of a kiss. With the white flames still burning around them, Cyclops and Phoenix locked in a passionate embrace before the moment was upon them. This loving gesture symbolized the connection that allowed them to overcome cosmic threats before. The meaning was now that much greater as they prepared to confront this one.

" _ **Are you ready, Jean?"**_

"Yes…I'm ready," she said upon parting from Cyclops.

"Do what you have to do," he told her, "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"As will I," said Professor Xavier, "Now hurry! The crystal is destabilizing rapidly!"

Having made her fateful choice, Phoenix turned away from her lover and her mentor. She pushed aside all lingering fear as she approached the glowing crystal. Its energy kept radiating at an increasingly volatile pace. This energy soon mixed with her white flames, causing them to grow to a level that soon engulfed the shining structure. As her flames grew, she slowly rose up. In the process her body took on a new fiery form. Using this form, she entered the crystal. Within moments, it changed colors. It became bright orange, as if it was on fire.

The powerful relic was undergoing a great change. Cyclops and Xavier could feel it. The X-men and the Imperial Guard felt it as well. The massive conduits feeding into the crystal sparked erratically. Power lines were severed and lights flickered as the energy within the chamber swirled rapidly. It was as if the energy the crystal was radiating was turning around. The white flames of the Phoenix swirled with this energy, engulfing the M'krann Crystal in a column of cosmic grandeur. The only one not taken by this sight was D'ken.

"YOU ARROGANT HUMANS!" he exclaimed, "YOU'VE KILLED US ALL! SHE'S UPSET THE POWER FLOW! SHE'LL RIP THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE APART!"

"She knows what she's doing," said Cyclops, never taking his eyes off the crystal, "She's cleaning up _your_ mess whether you like it or not."

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" seethed the Emperor.

D'ken finally wrestled free from Mastermind's grip, kicking him the head shoving him off like the feeble old human he was. Now free, he set his sights on reclaiming what he worked so hard to attain.

"IMPERIAL GUARD, HEED MY CALL! COME TO ME! SLAY THESE HUMANS AND HELP ME EXTRACT THE PHOENIX FORCE!"

Down below on the lower levels, Gladiator heard this order. He along with Starbolt, Smasher, Hussar, Flashfire, Neutron, and Oracle were obligated to fulfill it. They turned back towards the X-men, who were prepared to fight again.

"Seriously? You're going to listen to that psychotic nut job?" scoffed Rogue.

"You heard what the Phoenix said! You _must_ let her do this!" urged Storm.

"What your friend says does not matter. We only heed the emperor," said Hussar.

"No matter what we think, we must obey D'ken," said Neutron.

"Even if it means risking the entire universe? If so that's pretty bloody stupid," said Psylocke.

"Our loyalty is absolute," said Gladiator, clenching his fists in frustration, "We must listen to the emperor."

"Guess that means it's time for round two!" snarled Wolverine.

The X-men were prepared to fight the Imperial Guard once more. They had to keep them away from the crystal so Phoenix could work. Wolverine drew his claws and prepared to deliver the first blow. Then a new presence entered the chamber and stopped everything.

"Halt!" said the commanding voice of Lilandra Neramani, "By the order of the Shi'ar Imperium, you are to stand down immediately!"

"Whoa…Miss Neremani is cutting this close," said Iceman.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Colossus.

"What are you humans babbling about? Who dares mock the authority of our emperor?" said Smasher as he and the other guardsmen turned around.

"I dare! As is my right under the bylaws of the royal bloodline!" she said strongly, "Moreover, I have something that officially usurps the authority of D'ken."

Lilandra boldly stepped into the chamber, walking with a poise worthy of an empress. Behind her emerged Beast and an army of Warlock drones, each heavily armed and ready for battle. However, they did not fire a single shot. Instead, Beast casually walked up behind Lilandra and handed her a decorative metal scepter. It had golden feathers at the top and a string of Shi'ar symbols lining the sides. When she held it up, the Imperial Guard immediately fell back.

"The Staff of the Majestrix!" gasped Oracle, "She wields it!"

" _That's_ what it looks like? Remy's seen fancier jewelry at Mardi Gras," said Gambit.

"Be kind, X-men. This relic that we went to such lengths to retrieve is of great importance," explained Beast, "Now that Lilandra wields it, the reign of D'ken is officially over."

"It should _not_ be possible!" said Starbolt, "The Staff is linked to the emperor! No one, even a blood relative, should be able to even lift it!"

"The Staff of the Majestrix is capable of processing much more than who wears the crown," Beast went on, "Written in it are the bylaws of the Shi'ar Imperium. These laws are as old as the empire itself. It has noticed the actions D'ken has recently undertaken."

"As such it made the decision long ago. It needed only a piece of the bloodline to make it official," added Lilandra, "I am that piece. The Staff has accepted me. As such, I am now the rightful ruler of the Shi'ar Empire. You know what that entails."

The Imperial Guard exchanged glances. This was an unforeseen move, yet it came as a relief in some ways. They too had seen D'ken's tyranny inflict untold damage on their empire. Their loyalty prevented them from ever having any second thoughts. Now a new empress had ascended. This meant their obligations to D'ken were nullified.

"What is thy bidding, my empress?" said Gladiator as he loyally knelt before her.

"Damn! So much for round two," said Wolverine as he withdrew his claws.

"You'll pick another fight soon enough, Wolverine," teased Storm.

"I think we've all had enough fighting. It stops today!" said Lilandra firmly, "You can begin the rebuilding process by standing aside and letting the Phoenix Force undo the damage wrought by my brother."

"If that is your wish, then so be it," said Oracle as she and the others knelt as well.

The X-men let out a sigh of relief. They would no longer have to oppose the Imperial Guard. It meant they could catch their breath, if only briefly. The end of D'ken's madness was not yet complete.

"The antennas on both worlds are malfunctioning on every possible level," said Beast as he joined up with the X-men, "May I assume D'ken's efforts were thwarted?"

"Our brains out melting through our ears, so I guess that part has been stopped," said Shadowcat, "But it's not over yet! We've still got a cosmic-level problem on our hands."

"And we can't do anything to help at this point," added Rogue, "It's all on Jean's shoulders now. Best we can do is watch and hope."

"And without popcorn no less," said Iceman.

Everyone turned their gaze back to the M'krann Crystal. Now that the Imperial Guard were under Lilandra's rule, D'ken was utterly out of resources. His bold ambition to end all conflict was over. He saw Lilandra enter from below. When his Imperial Guard knelt to her it was like being punched in the gut. He had nothing with which to fight.

"My own blood…betraying me once again!" seethed D'ken, "DAMN YOU, LILANDRA! DAMN YOU ALL!"

"I'd behave if I were you. I don't think your people will rally behind you after what you've put them through," said Professor Xavier.

"If you're lucky, they'll still have a world to rebuild once the Phoenix Force is finished," said Cyclops.

D'ken had been defeated. Now he could only watch along with the others as the M'krann Crystal continued to fluctuate. The fires of the Phoenix continued swirling with the energy radiating from the relic. It was building up rapidly. Something had to give. All anyone could do was brace themselves.

* * *

 **Inside the M'krann Crystal**

"My god…it's so powerful," said Jean Grey in a dazed tone, "The very fires of the universe, touching every place at every time."

" _ **It is powerful, Jean. As powerful as it is dangerous."**_

It was an incredible feeling within an incredible place. The inner sanctum of the crystal was like being in a house of mirrors. In every direction there were these brilliant crystalline panes reflecting and radiating energy. Both Jean and the Phoenix Force could feel this energy. It was vast, chaotic, and hugely amplified. There was so much power as a result of D'ken's tampering. This power had the potential to reach every corner of the universe. That was precisely why it had to be stopped.

The Phoenix Force sensed within this crystal all the corruptive forces that led it to an insatiable hunger. The power wasn't just psionic. It was akin to the very substance of passion. Such passion was at the heart of all mortal sensations. These sensations were what confused the Phoenix so greatly. Jean Grey helped her realize what it meant to value them. Now she was taking what she learned and making a decision.

" _ **It's even worse than I thought. D'ken filled the crystal with so much power that to merely disable it would be meaningless. Its power would still be prone to corruption. Just as I am still prone to corruption."**_

"So how do we fix it? You said it requires sacrifice. What kind of sacrifice are we talking about here?" asked Jean.

" _ **A sacrifice that will alter the very laws of my essence. The power I wield and the power the crystal possesses…it simply cannot remain concentrated like this. No matter what I learn or who possess the crystal, in the long run corruption will follow. The only way to prevent absolute power from corrupting is to limit that power so it isn't absolute. That's where the sacrifice comes in. The crystal cannot make this decision so I must be the one to carry it out."**_

"That part I understand. What still bugs me is where I fit into all this."

" _ **Jean, none of this would be possible without you. Beyond any doubt, you are the most important component. You are my greatest incentive to make sure I do this right. Unfortunately, doing it right means we will both feel the consequences. For this I am deeply sorry. I will miss your warm guidance through this chaotic world."**_

"That sounds too much like a goodbye. I don't like it!" said Jean, her words getting more emotional.

" _ **I don't like it either. But it isn't a goodbye. Not entirely."**_

"Phoenix, you're scaring me! I can already feel you pulling away from me!"

" _ **That's because the process has already begun. You've done so much for me. Now I'm doing something for you. All I ask is that you be strong for me."**_

It still sounded like a goodbye even if the Phoenix Force wouldn't say it overtly. Jean looked around and saw the crystalline panes cracking under the power. The flames of the Phoenix Force expanded as if to stretch out across this glowing realm. It soon became clear to her what the cosmic being was about to do.

There was no time to question it or consider the ramifications. So with the determination worthy of a cosmic being, Jean Grey set aside all remaining fears. She summoned the strength that the Phoenix admired so much. With it, she closed her eyes and prepared to endure this painful process. It happened quickly. In an eruption of cosmic flames, the Phoenix Force shot out it's white embers in every direction causing the panes of the crystal to shatter. As the structure fell apart, the power itself scattered as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried out.

" _ **It…it's happening. My fires…spreading everywhere. Thank you, Jean. For now and until the end of your mortal existence…never lose sight of the strength that makes you so special. And always treasure the ones you love."**_

* * *

 **Chandilar Moon – Crystal Chamber**

"The crystal…it's cracking!" exclaimed Cyclops.

"Of course!" said Xavier in a daze, "That's the only way. To prevent the power from being corrupted, she's shattering it again along with herself!"

"Does this mean she's shattering Jean as well?"

"The Phoenix Force gave us her assurance. I'll take her on her word," said the Professor, "I'm also assured we should take a step back!"

Cyclops kept staring up at the crystal, worried for his lover's safety. Professor Xavier had to pull him away so that he wouldn't be caught up in the chaos. They ran away back towards the elevator platform where Cyclops arrived. Along the way they passed Mastermind, who was lying on the floor with a bloody face. The Professor stopped briefly to assist him. To his surprise, the old psychic just looked up at him and smiled.

"I knew she would make the right choice. You trained her and she trained the Phoenix," he said with blood dripping from his lip, "It's just as I envisioned."

"I'm not sure if you're concussed, Mr. Wynegarde, but I suggest you continue your musings from a safe distance!" said Professor Xavier.

"Ha! You speak as though I'm not already a world away from this madness," grinned the old psychic, "D'ken was a fool and a useful fool at that. His tyranny has served my work dutifully. I look forward to reaping the benefits. You'll see. So will countless others."

Xavier was about question Mastermind further. Then to his astonishment, his wounded figure vanished as if he had never been present in the first place.

"An illusion?" gasped Xavier, "Did he _know_ this was going to happen?"

"It wouldn't be the first time he screwed someone over!" said Cyclops, now urging Xavier on.

Mastermind's trickery was a secondary concern. The M'krann Crystal continued cracking like a giant chunk of ice ready to break off. As it cracked, the massive conduits sparked more violently. Many started snapping, causing tremors all throughout the facility. The massive amounts of power had reversed course.

Instead of flowing into the crystal, they were being pushed back from where they came. It was sure to cause instability within the structure here and the one on Chandilar. For D'ken, that didn't matter. Seeing the crystal rupture was like seeing his entire empire crumble before him.

"No…so much conflict! I could have ended it all!" said the former emperor, holding his head low, "I cannot endure anymore! I won't!"

Enraged by the prospect of endless conflict, D'ken Neramani clenched his fists. In a blind rage he ignored every last survival instinct a ruler was supposed to harbor and charged towards the crumbling crystal. He braved massive sparks from the severed conduits and a support structure that was losing stability by the moment. From below, his half-sister watched as he disappeared into the chaos.

"No, brother! Don't do it!" she cried out.

"FOR THE STRENGTH OF MY PEOPLE! RRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just as D'ken reached the crystal, the final crack formed down the center. In a blinding blast of pinkish light, the ancient relic shattered into pieces smaller than dust. These tiny pieces quickly vanished into the very fabric of the universe, unleashing a wave of energy that shot up through the structure and the conduits.

Along with these pieces were tiny embers of the Phoenix Force. These embers were so small that some seemed to flicker right out of existence. Both the Phoenix and the crystal were now utterly scattered, their power dispersed in countless directions into the depths of the universe. The great power and the corruption they wrought was no more.

It was not like an explosion. The X-men and the Imperial Guard did not have to brace themselves for an explosion of cosmic proportions. It was as if the energy was spread out everywhere so that the only damage it caused was a slight tingle amongst anyone who could feel it.

This powerful flash of cosmic energy faded quickly if not gently. The chamber remained intact, but was now darkened as all the conduits had been cleansed of their energy. Only emergency lights illuminated the area. It left everyone puzzled as to what this meant.

"The crystal…it's gone," said Gladiator.

"That's definitely a good thing. If not, it damn well ought to be," said Gambit, "That thing was causing nothing but trouble."

"You don't understand. The crystal was much more than that," said Oracle sadly.

"Sacred or not, it was the source of so many tribulations," said Beast, "When a tradition becomes that destructive, the need for reform is paramount."

"We'll need more than reform, Beast. Without the crystal, the Shi'ar will have to start doing things the hard way," said Lilandra distantly, still looking up at the empty space where the crystal was once housed.

"I'm all for a challenge, but what about Jeannie and that cosmic parrot?!" said Wolverine, looking around as the embers faded.

"I think that's already working itself out, Wolverine. It seems the Shi'ar won't be the only ones facing a new challenge," said Psylocke, who was picking up on new thoughts with her telepathy.

Psylocke's assessment offered mixed feelings. The M'krann Crystal and the Phoenix Force had literally faded before their eyes. They took with them the danger that once threatened every mind in the universe. At the same time, they left a new more complicated danger in their wake. Both the X-men and the Imperial Guard could sense it unfolding.

Up on the main platform, Cyclops and Professor Xavier emerged from their cover to assess the fallout. There were still light sparks coming out from the broken conduits. There were also some lingering flames of the Phoenix Force buzzing around like fireflies. As they gazed through the remains of this cosmic chaos, they noticed that D'ken was nowhere in sight. The only figure that remained was Jean Grey, her unmoving body surrounded by a small cloud of Phoenix fires.

"Jean!" exclaimed Cyclops as he ran over to his lover.

"The Phoenix Force…it actually went through with it," mused Professor Xavier as he followed close behind.

Upon reaching her weakened form, she emerged from her unconscious state. Cyclops eagerly took her in his arms, cradling her lovingly and making sure she was okay. From the looks of it, she was perfectly fine. She went through this cosmic danger and survived. However, Cyclops sensed in her that something was still wrong.

"Scott…" she said in a saddened tone.

"I'm here, Jean. You're going to be okay. It's over now," said Scott as he gently caressed her face.

"The Phoenix…I can't hear her anymore!" she cried, "Her flame…so weak and scattered."

"I know. I think that's how she _wants_ it to be," said Professor Xavier as he knelt down to comfort her student, " _That_ was the sacrifice she made."

"No…I can still feel her! She's still trying to tell me something! I _need_ to help her!" said the young psychic as she looked around at the hovering embers.

"You have, Jean," said Scott strongly, "This is what she chose. That was the only this was going to be resolved. She was a cosmic being and you taught her to do the right thing. You gave her a chance to live as a passionate, loving woman after wielding absolute power. I'd say you're even now."

Jean remained fixated on the lingering embers of the Phoenix Force. One-by-one, they faded. There was little left of the being to which she was so deeply connected. She could still feel an ember inside her, but this ember was silent. Such silence was deeply sobering. Under the strain of her exhaustion, Jean turned back towards her lover and embraced him firmly. She wept softly into his shoulder, her tears mixed with loss and relief.

The crisis was over. Professor Charles Xavier offered a weak smile to his students as they held one another in a loving embrace. He then turned back towards Lilandra and the rest of the team. They were all exhausted as well. It had been a difficult and traumatic struggle. Now that it was over, the dust from D'ken's tyranny could settle. Outside this complex, he could already sense a new hope emerging for millions of restless souls.

* * *

 **Starjammer – Skies Over Chandilar**

" _BY THE STRENGTH OF CHANDILAR, D'KEN IS DEAD!"_

" _BY OUR GLORY, THE TYRANT IS DEAD!"_

" _FREEDOM! BY THE LOVE OF SHARRA AND K'YTHRI, WE ARE FREE!"_

It was a spectacle that evoked cheers from an entire planet. Just when it seemed that D'ken could not be stopped, the two massive antennas started crumbling. They started off glowing with ominous power, sending bright bolts of energy up from the planet and into the moon. Billions braced themselves for D'ken's wrath, but that wrath never came.

It started when the energy between the antennas was reversed. Sparks started flying and the enormous machines began crumbling under the strain. At first many weren't sure if this was by design or if something had gone wrong. Then the prisoners that had been freed from the palace started broadcasting messages on all quantum channels.

They revealed that Lilandra Neramani had usurped D'ken's authority. She and her human allies had successfully thwarted the deranged emperor. Then came the pinkish flash from the moon as the M'krann Crystal. At that moment it became clear. D'ken had failed.

It was a glorious moment. The tired, oppressed population of Chandilar broke out in celebration. All over the planet, there were cheers and chants celebrating the end of this tyranny. The ascension of Lilandra meant the Imperial defense force effectively stood down. The fighting could now stop on all fronts. The war was over. The sheer breadth of this jubilation could be seen from the Starjammer as it flew over the crumbling ruins of the antenna.

"We did it! We actually did it!" cheered Hepzibah as she looked out through the cockpit with Corsair, Ch'od, and Raza.

"All my systems once thought it impossible. Yet here we are," said Raza, "I've never been so happy to be proven wrong."

"Lilandra and those filthy humans actually pulled it off!" said Ch'od, "D'ken is gone and we can finally stop shooting each other! I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for a little peace!"

The mood was cheerful for many. They all had good reason to be happy. D'ken did a lot of damage to their people and the galaxy as a whole. The end of this civil war meant the Shi'ar Empire could regain the strength it so deeply valued.

For Corsair, the end of this conflict was bittersweet. Hearing all these happy cheers was almost uncomfortable. He was so consumed with this conflict that it was hard to process the idea of it being over. It also reminded him of everything he lost as a result of this war. Defeating D'ken wouldn't bring back his wife. It wouldn't make the pain he endured under his madness go away either. Yet recently, he discovered that he hadn't lost as much as he thought. The end of this war meant the beginning of something very different.

"What say you, Corsair? Are you going to make me take back all the bad things I ever said about humans?" said Ch'od as he waved to the prisoners they freed below.

"I don't care if you do. It's not like I'll stop disgusting the average Shi'ar," he said in an oddly flat tone.

"You almost sound sad. Surely you're not going to _miss_ fighting this war," said Hepzibah in a more compassionate tone.

"Hell no. Far as I'm concerned, D'ken can rot in whatever the Shi'ar call Hell," scoffed Corsair, "It's just that I've been fighting this war a long time. I was ready for it when it began. I don't think I'm as _ready_ now that it's over."

"Why do you say that? What's there to be ready for?" asked Raza.

"More than I thought, that's for sure," he sighed as he turned away from the jubilant scenes below, "For most of my life, I've always been about the next mission. There's never any time to dwell on the past, be they victories or defeats. Now I need to make time. I don't know where to begin."

"It's a new galaxy in a new era, Corsair. You're in good company," said Hepzibah with a comforting gesture.

The grizzled pilot remained stoic even as he accepted the support of his crew. The end of this war meant so much to a lot of beleaguered beings. For him, it was deeply personal.

There was so much uncertainty. He had yet to talk to Scott. He owed him an explanation of the past and a plan for the future. Wars came and went. Battles were won or lost. His family and loved ones were the constants. The rest of the Shi'ar Empire would also have to remember that as they planned for the future as well.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

The Shi'ar Empire had a long tradition of rebuilding. Wars had shaped their society for generations so they were used to picking up the pieces. Never before had a war devastated their society like the one waged by D'ken. His tyranny left even the most hardened Shi'ar tired and ready for a new approach.

Word about D'ken's defeat spread quickly throughout the empire. The jubilation on Chandilar was shared by many other worlds that suffered under his tyrannical rule. With Lilandra now on the throne, every imperial attack force was ordered to stand down. Rebel forces throughout the galaxy cheered as they were allowed to declare victory. All over the empire the fighting ceased. The many officers and councilors that made up the rebellion were welcomed back to Chandilar. They arrived in time to see the complete disassembly of the two antennas that plundered so many resources from the Shi'ar. It was a powerful gesture that showed a new era had arisen.

Through the jubilation, the sheer scale of the mess they had on their hands was overwhelming. The Shi'ar Empire had many wounds to heal. Many rebel forces were inclined to declare independence from the Shi'ar. Empress Lilandra stressed unity and unlike her predecessors, was willing to compromise.

She did this by lifting all the trade restrictions that D'ken imposed for the war. All the star gates and quantum communication channels were reactivated with help from the Warlock drones that the X-men brought with them. She also formed a new coalition government with the rebel council, which had been renamed as the High Council. They spent days reorganizing the imperial authority. They planned for it to take the shape of a constitutional monarchy, one that maintained the unifying force of the emperor while maintaining a more balanced power structure for the people.

There was still a lot of work to be done. The new Empress stood ready and willing to undo the damage done by her brother. But before her people were consumed with logistics of these great endeavors, there was one last formality. At the Imperial Palace, Empress Lilandra organized a ceremony with the High Council that would officially establish this new peace. In addition the Shi'ar Imperium would honor Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men, who made this peace possible.

"It's time! The ceremony is ready to begin!" Empress Lilandra announced.

"Please be seated and prepare to receive translations of the proceedings. The honors bestowed today will be broadcast all over the empire," said Gladiator, who stood by the empress with the rest of the Imperial Guard, "This is a moment all must witness."

It was truly regal setting. The grand hall of the Imperial Palace was hastily cleaned and reorganized to accommodate a wealth of esteemed guest. The entire High Council was present, sitting behind the imperial throne where Lilandra would preside over the affair. In front of them were hundreds of rows of seats where representatives from all over the Shi'ar Empire gathered to witness this. They represented various star systems and races. They all had a special translator so they could understand what was being said. This event would be conducted in the human language of English. It was a break from tradition, but one that was quite fitting.

There wasn't an unoccupied seat in the Grand Hall as a vast audience of aliens watched the festivities begin. Standing beside Lilandra's throne were the X-men. They were still in their X-men uniforms, but they also wore a special band around their upper arms. This band had on it the seal of the Shi'ar Imperium. Only those with the highest of honors were fit to wear it. Professor Charles Xavier stood proudly with Scott, Jean, Bobby, Hank, Ororo, Logan, Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Piotr, and Betsy. It was a bit unnerving to be honored by an alien empire, but it was still every bit as rewarding.

"Dude, this is amazing! I feel like Luke Skywalker!" mused Bobby.

"We can't get humanity to respect us so I guess an alien empire be the next best thing," said Remy.

"In the presence of so many alien civilizations, the troubles we have with humanity almost seem trivial," said Hank.

"I bet you'll change your mind two days after we get back to Earth," said Betsy.

"Days? _Hours_ might be a safer bet, seeing as how we left in such a hurry," said Kitty.

"Quit it with the pessimism, you guys," said Rogue, "We're being _honored_ here. Let's enjoy it while we can!"

Any lingering concerns about the conflict back on Earth were set aside for the moment. The X-men had accomplished something special in this Shi'ar conflict. They helped save every mind in the universe. For this, they earned this chance to be honored as heroes. Lilandra rose from her throne and stood besides Charles Xavier as she addressed the audience. The lingering sentiment about humans aside, Lilandra used her authority to make sure that others honored their gallantry.

"Thank you all for gathering during this time or rebuilding and reflection. I understand many of you have worlds to build, wounds to heal, and societies to nurture. But before we move forward into the future, it is important those who made it possible," said Lilandra, her voice being projected throughout the Grand Hall, "Transitions are never easy. I did not learn of my lineage until very recently. I had no idea that I was royalty so I grew up with the perspective that I am as capable as any other being. This is an important perspective that is easy to lose when any power or authority becomes too great. This is also a perspective that Charles Xavier and his X-men champion. We would all be wise to heed such lessons as we move forward."

Professor Xavier couldn't stop smiling. He could sense Lilandra blush under his gaze, even as she was trying to maintain a regal demeanor. She was still the savvy woman he fell so deeply for back on Earth. Even as Empress of an alien civilization, she was a very genuine soul. That made her praise all the more meaningful.

"I know there are some out there who would look down on humans. There are others who look down on any race deemed inferior or unworthy. Growing up as I did taught me that _all_ life is worthy. As living things, we come to value it because it is so precious and finite. We all struggle to find our place in our respective worlds. Sometimes that leads us into conflict with one another. Sometimes it leads us into great wars. For my misguided brother, it sent him into madness. He was in a position to propagate that madness. Had we only learned to extend a hand rather than clench a fist, we may have stopped the tyranny that followed. It's impossible to know, which is why we must be so careful. It takes strength of astonishing caliber to do the right thing even when it's so much harder. These brave humans stood by their principles, even as conflict threatened to pull them away. They were able to defeat D'ken and preserve the sanctity of not just the Shi'ar, but all _sentient_ life. For that, they deserve our respect. That is why it gives me great pleasure to bestow upon them the Emblem of Sharra, the Imperium's highest honor."

A series of trepid applause broke out as these words were translated into various languages and dialects. The applause grew as Gladiator and Oracle stepped forth with a ceremonial collection of metals that looked like golden feathers. Lilandra then took each feather and presented them to each X-man, placing it on their upper arm as was custom. As they received this honor, the X-men smiled and bowed.

Even with all the nervous looks, many respected this seal of the Shi'ar Imperium. It spoke volumes for their ability to gain respect in an alien world such as this. As Lilandra went along the row of proud X-man, she took some time to single a few of them out. Jean Grey was one of them, having played an integral part with the Phoenix.

"I wish I could add something else to this honor, Jean. You underwent _considerably_ more strain than anyone else," said Lilandra upon placing the emblem on her arm.

"I don't need anything extra, Miss Neramani. Or should I say Empress?" she said, sounding a bit overwhelmed by it all.

"For the one who wielded the Phoenix Force through a cosmic crisis, call me anything you deem appropriate," she smiled.

"I'd rather not make too big a deal of it. Still feeling the Phoenix without sensing her presence has been…difficult to say the least."

"After what we just went through, I'm confident we'll figure it out," said Scott, who had been holding Jean's hand since the ceremony began, "You don't need a cosmic force to be the Phoenix."

"That remains to be seen, babe," said Jean, squeezing his hand back, "I'll just have to be content with being Jean Grey again."

"Although you'll _also_ have to heating popcorn with a microwave again," added Logan.

Despite her mixed emotions, she managed a slight laugh. Logan and Scott both had a way of maintaining that perspective that Lilandra deemed so important. What happened to the Phoenix Force was sure to have consequences. With the support and honors bestowed upon her, she was prepared to face them.

Lilandra continued giving out the emblems, going past Storm and Beast. When she reached Charles Xavier she paused. She took extra time in giving him his emblem. He set aside certain formalities and took her hand in his. Even as Empress of the Shi'ar, he still looked at her with that same special glint that she saw the day they met.

"Not to sound too obvious, but I know what you're thinking," said Xavier, "Your thoughts of kissing me passionately in front of your people doesn't seem very _regal_."

"Just because I'm an Empress doesn't mean my thoughts are any purer. I hope my thoughts aren't sending the wrong message," she said, trying not to project.

"You're telling me everything that needs to be said without saying it. I understand. It saves us the difficult conversation of explaining why you must stay with the Shi'ar while I return to Earth with the X-men."

"Is I wrong for me to think that it isn't fair? Is it wrong for me to wish I could be with a man I love and cherish? Especially after what he did to himself?"

"I acknowledge and accept every bit of scorn. I also acknowledge that neither addiction nor light-years of distance can stop me from loving you. We each have our battles. We must do what is right, even if it's difficult."

"You embody the Shi'ar spirit more than most Shi'ar, Charles. I can think of no one more worthy of this metal or my heart," she said softly.

There was a gentle silence between them. She lingered in front of Xavier a bit longer than she was supposed to. It was hard to pull away from his presence. There was so much emotion between them, but so many circumstances keeping them apart. It didn't make their love any less meaningful.

For a moment, Lilandra seriously considered kissing this man in front of the Imperial Guard and every other citizen of her empire. She had to hold off for now. Being a newly anointed empress, she had to maintain a sense of propriety. Before she pulled away, she offered Charles Xavier a warm smile and a powerful stream of telepathic affection. He smiled back, watching with his X-men as she took the main stand again.

"Congratulations, my friend. You now have the affections of an alien Empress," commented Beast.

"What are the odds? And Hank, before you calculate anything please note it was a rhetorical question," added Ororo.

"I'll crunch the numbers later," he joked, "But it is quite a development. Having had my share of long-distance relationships, I can attest to the old adage of absence making the heart grow fonder."

"I don't doubt you, Hank. I prefer to think of this as an opportunity for us both," said Xavier, still smiling, "We have a chance to do so much good with our abilities and privileges. Love, no matter the distance, only gives us greater incentive to succeed."

The Professor had a pretty rosy outlook for someone who underwent so many changes in such a short span of time. Not long ago, he was writhing in agony inside a psychic isolation chamber. Now he was as healthy as he had ever been, standing beside his X-men upon one of their greatest triumphs. He hadn't been this strong in years. With this strength, there were so many possibilities for the future.

After the final emblem was presented, the alien audience ceased their applause so the Empress could deliver her final statement. She had to temper her emotions. Looking back at Charles and the X-men, she saw inspiration that an entire galaxy could learn from.

"Thank you, X-men. On behalf of the Shi'ar Empire and the billions of souls that reside in it, we honor your heroism. You've given us a chance at peace. As we celebrate this new peace, I humbly ask my people to reflect on what we've survived. We've always valued strength. We've never shied away from conflict. And we shouldn't. Conflict is a part of who we are as living things. In the future, we need to be wiser in addressing it. Being brave enough is only part of the battle. Making the right decisions is by far the most important aspect of the challenges that lay before us. Let us not drown in our anger and sorrow. Let us learn from our mistakes and always strive to be better. So for the strength and dignity of the Imperium, may glory bless us all!"

A new applause erupted throughout the Grand Hall. Everyone stood up and cheered, chanting their praise in various languages. The High Council stood up as well to applaud. It was an amazing scene, so many alien races standing as one to honor what the X-men accomplished. They understood how close they came to annihilation. After the tyranny of D'ken, they were ready for a bold new era.

For the X-men, they had to trust that Lilandra would be carry the Shi'ar forward. They still had many challenges waiting for them back on Earth. Looking out at all these aliens standing together, they couldn't help but feel a renewed sense of hope.

"This is truly amazing! This is so much bigger than Earth. I almost feel small," said Piotr.

"Coming from you, _Colossus_ , that's saying something," snickered Kitty, "It will definitely make everything back home feel smaller. We'll be wrapping our heads around this for _months_."

"I don't know Kitty. I think our experiences here have been very beneficial," said Ororo.

"How do you figure, Stormy?" asked Remy.

"Just look at all these alien races standing together, thankful to be alive in this new era," she said, gesturing out towards the audience, "If they can come together like this, then maybe there's plenty of hope for humans and mutants."

* * *

 **Palace Space Port – The Next Day**

The festivities surrounding the ceremony were a wonderful experience for the X-men. As they were honored by the Shi'ar Empire, they took part in what the High Council declared the Great End. They spent the rest of the night celebrating, partaking in specially crafted foods to match delicacies on Earth. They got to meet with some of the councilors and a few other major races. They had earned the respect of many alien civilizations. Some offered them a chance to stick around a bit longer. As nice as the idea sounded, the X-men had work to do back home.

Once the festivities ended and the team got a nice night of rest, they were ready to head back to Earth. Lilandra commissioned a special Imperial Shuttle for the trip. Humans were still taboo for reasons no one would divulge so any trip to Earth had to be discreet. The X-men were content to uncover such mysteries later.

Now rested, cleaned up, and refreshed they gathered out near the mid-sized ship. Many were eager to return home. Others were going to miss the trappings of an advanced alien civilization.

"Dang, Ah can't remember sleeping so well. Ah almost forgot what being rested feels like," said Rogue, stretching her limbs as they stood outside the ship's loading bay.

"I hear you, Rogue," said Bobby, "I think it says something when we have to go to an alien civilization to get a good night sleep."

"It's still totally worth it!" said Kitty.

"Amen, petite," said Remy, "Hope we can be coming back for a visit some time. This place be a great way to get away from all the bad mojo back on Earth."

"We'd need a hell of a lot of frequent flier miles, that's for sure," joked Bobby.

"I'd rather not plan another vacation at this point. There's probably plenty of work waiting for us back home," said Betsy, who was the only one that seemed a bit restless.

"Do you really have to remind us when we're in such a good mood, Betsy?" said Kitty.

"Sorry luv, but some of us are eager to get back home. Some of us left behind a lot of unfinished business," said Betsy, her thoughts drifting back to Warren.

"And some of us miss cold, Earth-made beer," added Logan, "I tried what these aliens pass for booze last night. It's _piss_ compared to a fresh bottle of whiskey."

"Really Logan? _That's_ what you miss most about Earth?" laughed Rogue.

"You are _surprised_ , Rogue?" chuckled Piotr.

More laughter followed. The team's spirits were high. It was a great way to return home, having accomplished so much with the Shi'ar. Whatever was waiting for them back home, they were confident they were ready to face it.

While the team lingered, the royal technicians finished some final tweaks on the shuttle. Hank emerged from the interior with Professor Xavier. They looked every bit as hopeful, especially the Professor. He had come the furthest through this affair. He had his health back and he had his legs back. Returning home was sure to bring many exciting changes.

"We're finished with the final check," said Hank, "The engineers have given us the go-ahead to launch. You're all ready to depart, I hope."

"Oh we're ready to make the jump to light speed, Cheewy!" said Bobby, "How long a ride is this going to be?"

"No longer than a trip from Westchester to Manhattan," said Professor Xavier, "Between the warp drive and the star gate, Lilandra has ensured that we'll return in a timely manner."

"Probably a good idea. Who knows how fucked up the world has gotten since we left," said Logan.

"If it's still in one piece, that's more than enough for meh," said Rogue.

Having already said their goodbyes to their various Shi'ar friends, the team eagerly made their way into the shuttle through the main ramp. Betsy, Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Piotr, and Bobby followed Hank inside. This ship was a bit nicer than the Starjammer. It promised to make the ride back a bit less bumpy.

While the team made their way to the passenger area, Professor Xavier lingered. Near the front part of the shuttle, Lilandra was still conversing with Scott, Jean, and Ororo. He wasn't looking forward to parting from this woman again. This whole conflict made him realize just how precious she was to him. So with a heavy heart, he approached his love for what promised to be the last time for a while.

"Thank you for letting us part with some of the Warlock components, Lilandra. They're sure to come in handy," said Scott, "I'm sure Hank has already thanked you enough for letting him part with a few Shi'ar encyclopedias."

"Oh yes, he was _exceedingly_ gracious last night," said Lilandra.

"We'll also be sure to deliver the message you gave us to your company," said Ororo, "Rest assure, your family secrets will remain safe."

"So long as you X-men are keeping an eye on them, I'm not going to worry about it," said Lilandra, "That message also contains some data that will help accelerate our tech development. Just make sure they don't get too ambitious."

"Oh believe me, we'll keep them in line," said Jean, "We've proved beyond all doubt how dangerous absolute power is. We manage as best we can, even if it takes some adjusting."

She was probably the only one who was still restless. Losing so much of the Phoenix Force wore heavily on her. She still couldn't hear the Phoenix in her mind even if she could feel her power. Scott stayed by her side for much of the festivities, helping to keep her spirit up. He needed her support too since he had his own issues looming over him.

Having squared away the smaller details, there wasn't much more to discuss. When Professor Xavier approached, that was their cue to join the others. They offered Lilandra one last friendly gesture.

"It's been a pleasure, Lilandra," said Ororo graciously, "We'll continue to miss your presence back on Earth."

"Although the Professor is definitely going to miss you more," said Jean.

"I know. I'll miss him too," she said sadly.

"Then we'll give you plenty of space," said Scott, "The universe isn't in danger anymore. So feel free to take all the time you need."

The X-leader then slipped his arm around his girlfriend and followed Ororo towards the shuttle. They passed Professor Xavier along the way, smiling in a show of support. In his strong new state, he owed a great deal to this woman. He also owed her plenty of apologies.

When he approached the newly anointed Empress, they were silent at first. There was plenty of sadness over having to part ways. There were also lingering issues surrounding the addiction that caused him so much pain. There wasn't much to say. Being telepaths, most of the emotions were effectively conveyed through thoughts.

"Charles…" said Lilandra, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm not under the illusion that a simple goodbye will cut it, my dear," said Xavier, "I can't describe how difficult it is with you being light-years away."

"We have our duties, Charles. That we both understand," she said in a low tone, "What I still don't understand is why you did so much harm to yourself in my absence. More then the separation, this revelation was very troubling."

"I have no excuses. It was not your fault. It was mine," he told her.

"Even so, I can't help but worry. What you went through was painfully _human_ of you. It's…sobering in a sense to know someone I love went through something so horrible."

"Horrible it may be, it's over now. I'm better. I won't walk that path again."

"I've no doubt you can keep your promises. What concerns me more is that these very human flaws bind us both. You're leading a vision for humans and mutants. I'm not leading an entire alien race. For us to succeed, we have to be more than human in our resolve. We have to go further."

"And we will," said Xavier as he slipped his arms around her waist, "We can worry all we want. We're still going to make mistakes. That's what it means to be human. I'm not afraid of that and neither should you. I can't promise you I'll stop making human flaws, but I can promise you that I'll cherish the strength we share."

"Strength and love, through and through," said Lilandra, smiling at his words, "You're starting to think like a real Shi'ar, Charles."

"Since the woman I love is now the Shi'ar Empress, why shouldn't I?"

The combination of love and strength was so apparent in his embrace. She could feel his loving thoughts wash over her like a warm blanket. In this tender moment, she pulled him into a deep kiss. For a moment, Lilandra forgot that she was now royalty in an alien civilization. She was just a woman sharing a special moment with the man she loved. Even though they were parting ways, the bond they now shared could span the universe.

As Lilandra and the Professor shared their moment, Scott and Jean reached the top of the main ramp. They paused to look back at their mentor as he enjoyed this special moment. He definitely deserved it. They were about to follow Ororo inside when another figure emerged from the palace. It was Corsair. He had been avoiding Scott since the end of the mission. He had a look on his face that was difficult to turn away from.

" _Now_ he decides to show up? Just as we're leaving?" said Scott bitterly, "I think that says enough."

"Go talk to him, Scott," said Jean, ignoring his tone, "He's your father."

"What would I even say? He's _not_ coming with us. He's too comfortable being a space pirate."

"Talk to him anyways," she said strongly, "At least one of us should leave here with some closure. You've always been so good at improvising on missions. So it might as well be you."

Jean's strong urgings left the X-leader with little option. Her pleading look indicated that she would telekinetically shove him towards his father if she had to. Since her mind had been strained enough through this affair, he walked back down the ramp and met up with the man he thought had been dead for nearly 15 years.

When the two men reached one another, there was mostly stoic silence. They were both of the Summers tradition of military discipline and emotional reservations. There were so many mixed feelings. Scott wasn't sure where to start. Corsair looked just as lost. Since they may not get another chance to clear the air, Corsair took it upon himself to make this moment count.

"Son…is it too early to call you that again?" he said.

"Maybe a little," said the X-leader as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whatever I call you, I couldn't let you leave without telling you the truth."

"What's there to tell?" said Scott flatly, "Our plane crashed. We got separated. You never came back for us."

"Do you really think I'm _that_ big an asshole? That I would walk away from my family if I knew they were still alive?"

"I don't know what to think. Help me out, _dad_. Tell me what I need to know."

Corsair took a deep breath. This was going to be even harder than he thought. He had years of pain and sorrow bearing down on him. It helped make him into the battle hardened space rebel that he was now. He couldn't be that man anymore. He had to be Christopher Summers again.

"It was all so wrong. Your mother and I never wanted you to get caught up in this," he said sadly, "It all came back to duty. I was testing out the most advanced planes in the Air Force. Your mother was an engineer with every possible clearance the government had to offer. It was so exciting. We shouldn't have been too shocked to find out that the technology we were using was from recovered Shi'ar space crafts."

"Wait…the government had access to Shi'ar technology?" said Scott.

"Don't look so surprised. To be fair, they didn't have access to much. That's what made testing it so dangerous. We had no idea what we were working with. At one point your mother thought she was on the verge of a breakthrough, but it was the kind of breakthrough that rubbed some very powerful people the wrong way. That's why we were in such a hurry to fly out that day of the crash."

It started coming back to Scott. He had been so young, but he still remembered it vividly. His parents said they were going on an impromptu vacation. They never gave an explanation. He and Alex didn't ask for one. Now his father was telling him it was so much more.

"Apparently, the military wasn't the only one that knew about the breakthrough. On the way, a Shi'ar interceptor found us. Apparently, we _activated_ something in a crashed ship that triggered alarms throughout the empire. So D'ken sent someone to investigate."

"By investigate you mean they shot down our plane," Scott surmised, " _That's_ why the plane crashed."

"You're as smart as your mother," said Corsair, now holding his head low, "Before it exploded, we were…abducted. We saw every moment of it. We never saw your parachutes open. As far as we knew, you boys were dead."

He had to pause for a moment, his words choked with a thick sorrow. His expression remained stoic, much like Scott's did whenever he got worked up. He didn't hide the pain. It was merely a prelude to something much worse.

"From there it got worse," he said, "D'ken thought humanity was trying to unleash some powerful threat or some shit I can't remember. His rule had just started at the time so he was pretty damn paranoid. Even though we had no idea what he was talking about, he didn't take any chances. He subjected me and your mother to torture that I can't even begin to describe. He was especially interested in what your mother knew. He seemed to think she had secrets that would destroy him."

"And did she?" asked Scott, now getting worked up himself.

"If she did, she never told him," said Corsair, swallowing a hard lump in his throat, "D'ken killed her. He did it right in front of me. I watched him kill the woman I love. This on top of losing my sons…hell, I didn't mind when he sent me into the slave pits. That's when the Starjammers showed up. They rescued me. They even offered to take me back to Earth, but I chose not to return. There was nothing left for me. So I dedicated what was left of my miserable life to making D'ken pay for his crimes."

"So it _never_ crossed your mind to at least check up on us?" Scott questioned.

"I had no reason to believe you and Alex were alive! If I had known, I would have _clawed_ my way across the universe myself to get to you. I drowned my sorrows in combating D'ken. You can bust my chops all you want for never going back. What drove me _never_ changed. I loved your mother. I loved my boys. I don't care if you don't believe anything else I say. At least believe that."

Scott's demeanor shifted. There were deep wounds in his every word. He looked like a man embittered by years of battle, but he still had in him the dedication of a husband and father. For this, he couldn't keep scorning this man. Not after everything he lost.

"I believe you," said Scott, "I just…what are we supposed to do now? I've already been told you're not coming back with us."

"I spent nearly fifteen years building a new life with the Starjammers. It's not a life I can easily walk away from," said Corsair, "That doesn't mean I'll keep negating my old life. I want to be involved with my sons again. You haven't even told me about what happened to Alex."

"That's a story that would take way too long to tell. Same with Gabriel."

"Gabriel? Who's Gabriel?"

Scott looked at his father strangely. He seemed genuinely perplexed. He didn't know about Gabriel. That opened the door to many more questions that were even harder to contemplate. Rather than further complicate this moment, he decided to table that issue.

"That's another story that would take even longer," said the X-leader, "I would like to tell you all about it at one point. I'd even like you to confront it with me when the time is right."

"I'd like that too," said Corsair with a light smile, "I'm sure a lot has happened over the past decade."

"You have no idea," sighed Scott, "And it keeps getting more hectic by the day."

"Then why don't we try this…I'll have Lilandra set up a special quantum channel for us to receive messages. We can keep in touch like pen pals for a bit. Then when the time comes, I'll return to Earth. You can tell me all these stories. You can tell me about how you became this proud, determined hero."

"Sounds like the galactic equivalent of being Facebook friends."

"What the hell is a Facebook?"

Scott chuckled a bit. There was definitely a lot to catch up on. His father was willing to make the effort. Even though there were many unresolved conflicts with Alex and Gabriel, having him back in their lives had a lot of appeal.

"We'll skip that part. I'm willing to take the first step if you are," said Scott, "I can't promise we'll be the same family we once were."

"I wouldn't expect us to. I'm content to have some of my family back," said Corsair, "I may not have a right at this point, but I'm very proud of you. Even without me and your mother, you became a great man. I believe you're destined for great things."

"Uh…thanks dad," said Scott, now feeling awkward in a good way.

"We'll have our time. I promise. Until then, I want you to leave remembering one of your mother's favorite little sayings. She said good men do the right thing. Great men lead others into doing the right thing. I can't see your eyes through that nifty headgear of yours, but in your eyes I can still see a great man."

His inspiring rhetoric struck Scott on a deep level. Where his family was once so decimated, he recaptured something special. Smiling back at his father, he pulled him into a light hug. It was a rare show of emotion for both of them. It conveyed all those other feelings they couldn't yet express. There would be plenty of time to explore those feelings later. For now, they had other battles many worlds apart.

Having tied up the final loose end, Scott parted from his father and caught up with the others. At around the same time, Professor Xavier reluctantly pulled away from Lilandra. The time had finally come to depart. There was plenty of work ahead of them back home. So after waving goodbye one last time, Scott and Professor Xavier boarded the shuttle. The main seals closed behind them. Lilandra and Corsair joined the flight the technicians behind the safety barrier. From here, they stood by and watched as the shuttle took off.

"Goodbye, Charles. Goodbye, X-men," said Lilandra sadly, "Thank you for saving us. The universe is a better place with hearts such as yours."

* * *

 **Chandilar Moon – Inner Chamber**

The shuttle carrying the X-men had departed unceremoniously from the palace. Now that they were gone and the celebrations had ended, the arduous work could begin. There was a cleanup effort on a planetary scale underway. The massive antennas that D'ken constructed on the backs of slavers were being stripped down piece-by-piece. Large parts of it were destroyed. The antenna on Chandilar's moon was especially in ruin. It was a significant headache while still being a sensitive operation.

Deathbird had never been big on grunt work. After fighting a war for so long, the notion of peace hadn't set in. There was still plenty of conflict in the universe. When she saw the X-men's shuttle pass by from a monitor deep within the antenna complex, she scorned them. Even if they did save the universe, those humans didn't deserve to be praised.

"Those humans will be the end of us all," she mused, "Freeing us from a tyrant only creates a larger void to be filled. Someone or something will come along to fill it. For all we know, it'll be worse than D'ken."

While Deathbird watched over the monitors overlooking the cleanup process, one of her lieutenants came storming into the command center. He was out of breath and looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Commander Deathbird! Come quick!" he urged, "I think we found it!"

"Already?" she questioned, "Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

"I'm sure! The energy readings are exactly as you predicted."

"Show me."

Deathbird followed the lieutenant out of the command center and into one of the freight elevators they managed to get working again. It led them down to the lower levels of the chamber where the M'krann Crystal was once housed. This was an area deemed too dangerous for normal workers. Only drones were allowed. In addition, Deathbird had them programmed to seek out specific energy signatures during their cleanup efforts. As someone well-versed in Shi'ar traditions, she understood the value of taking a chance.

' _Empress Lilandra has her heart in the right place. The problem is her heart is part human. She does not understand what it means to be Shi'ar. The methods that worked on Earth cannot work on this scale. D'ken caused many wounds amongst the many races that the Shi'ar control. None would be condemned for wanting to fight back. It leaves the Shi'ar Imperium very vulnerable. Seeing as how I vowed to protect the Imperium at all costs, I must make sure the Empress not a liability. That means having a failsafe."_

The fright elevator stopped at a certain level. Deathbird and the Lieutenant stepped off and weaved through a crowd of worker drones. They were all busy clearing debris from a certain area near the bottom of the chamber. From this area, a mysterious yellow light shined up through the rubble. The lieutenant led Deathbird atop a nearby ledge so she could see down into it. What she saw brought a rare smile to her face.

"Well I'll be an overgrown hatchling," she said.

"The machines have done all the measurements. The Phoenix Egg is _definitely_ active," said the Lieutenant.

"That means it's _incubating_. We'll have to start making _arrangements_."

Deathbird ventured down further into the rubble and approached the source of the yellow light. It wasn't a shard of crystal or a fiery ember. It was a very large egg. It wasn't a normal egg by any stretch. This egg was surrounded by a glowing shell radiating with energy not unlike the Phoenix Force. Deathbird recognized it from the stories she heard about the Phoenix. If this egg matched her predictions, it would be instrumental in her future plans.

"Should we contact the Empress and inform her of this find?" asked the Lieutenant.

"No…not yet," said Deathbird as she ran her hand over the egg, "Contact only the defense council. Tell them I've confirmed our initial suspicions. Also tell them to prepare the secret Hound Lair on Chandilar-4. We have a bold new project for them."

* * *

 **Skies Over Xavier Institute**

"Home sweet home," mused a beleaguered Jean Grey, "I never thought that would sound so _underwhelming_."

This was the first thing anyone said when the Earth came into view through the Shi'ar shuttle. The ride felt a lot shorter than it truly was. Once they made it to the star gate and passed through, they arrived right back in their solar system. From there took just a few hours to reach Earth. The pilot of the shuttle, Raza of the Starjammers, was careful in his approach. He kept the cloaking device on the whole time. Like the rest of the Shi'ar, he did not want to attract the attention of Earth.

They re-entered the atmosphere slowly and subtly, staying invisible to detection every step of the way. When they arrived at the Xavier Institute, the Professor used his cell phone to open the secret hanger from where the X-jet took off. Raza kept the engines running as the ship settled within the hanger.

"It's been a privilege fighting by your side, X-men," said Raza, "Good luck on this _cursed_ world you call Earth."

"Thank you, Raza. We'll certainly need it," said Professor Xavier.

"No kidding," sighed Kitty, "We don't even know how much time has passed since we left."

"By mah count we've only been gone a few days," shrugged Rogue.

"You need to read up on Einstein, Rogue. After traveling through space beyond the speed of light, who knows how much time has passed on Earth."

"It's still in one piece," Ororo pointed out, "Satellites seem to be working. My cell phone is working."

"Speaking of which, I have 39 unanswered messages!" said an exasperated Betsy.

"Damn! Better check my DVR! Who knows how much wrestling I missed!" said Bobby.

Once given the go-ahead, the team exited the ship. As soon as they were off, Raza turned the shuttle around and flew out. He didn't care to be on Earth any longer than he had to. No one could blame him. There was probably a lot they had to catch up on.

The X-men had a tedious road ahead of them. They left a lot of loose ends before they parted with the Shi'ar. No one looked forward to dealing with the inevitable complications. Kitty, Piotr, Bobby, Remy, and Rogue immediately broke off to return to their rooms. Betsy stood back to look over her phone messages. Ororo was inclined to do the same, but she stuck with Logan, Hank, Jean and Scott as they made their way to the War Room. They had to go through some major de-briefing before they got back to some semblance of normalcy. Charles Xavier remained the most upbeat.

"Let's get close the book on this alien shit quickly, Chuck. I need to call Laura and I've got a date with several bottles of whiskey," said Logan.

"We'll be thorough, Logan. I'm just as eager to get back to more Earthly concerns," said the Professor.

"And this time you have two valuable new resources in your legs," grinned Hank.

"Yes, that's certain to change a number of things," said Xavier, still smiling.

"I figured as such," said Scott, "Does this mean you're officially back and I'm demoted from my role?"

"Don't tell me you're worried about your job security, Scott," teased Jean, "Even without the fancy Operations Commander role, you're still our field leader."

"Jean is correct," said the Professor, "From what I've been told, you did a commendable job in my absence, Scott."

"He was still a dick," added Logan.

"Oh come now, Logan. Even you have to admit the X-men did okay while he was in charge," said Ororo.

"I think that's beyond debate," said Xavier, "That being said, we'll have to do a bit of reshuffling once we clear this matter up. We probably have a lot to catch up on. We need to organize ourselves for new conflict before that conflict finds us."

No one could argue with his logic. There were sure to be plenty of contentions. Xavier now had to explain to everybody why he could walk again. Scott also had reason to worry. He wasn't just having his role reshaped. His girlfriend was still in a vulnerable state with the Phoenix Force being powered down. They had more than their share of cosmic chaos. It was time to address more personal battles.

The Professor activated the door that lead into the War Room. Everything seemed to be running smoothly so he wasn't too worried. Then when the doors opened, he and his students were met with an unexpected sight that promised to thrust new conflict upon them. The War Room was already occupied.

"Professor Xavier?" said an equally surprised James Proudstar.

"James?" exclaimed Ororo.

"It's about time you showed up," said an annoyed looking Mystique, "Especially you, Logan. We're definitely going to have to have a _chat_."

"Ah hell," groaned Logan, "Now I'm gonna need even _more_ whiskey."

Scott, Jean, Ororo, Logan, Hank, and Professor Xavier were taken aback. Sitting right at the computer were James Proudstar and Mystique, looking as though they had been working on something. It left them confused as well as anxious.

"So much for a quiet homecoming," sighed Scott.

"Wish I could say I'm surprised," groaned Jean.

"What are you doing here? And how did you even get in?" asked Professor Xavier strongly.

Mystique was about to answer. Then that answer literally appeared next to her in the form of Kurt Wagner. He had just teleported from the kitchen with a tub of ice cream.

"Sorry mother, zhe milk and leftovers vent bad," said the German mutant, "But zhe ice cream is still good. Vant me to get you a…"

Kurt stopped himself, his mouth half-full of ice cream when he realized they had company. When he saw Professor Xavier and the others he nearly dropped his meal.

"Oh uh…guten tag, mien friends. Velcome back from vherever you've been for zhe past six veeks."

"Six _weeks_?" exclaimed Scott, "We've been away for _six weeks_?"

"Apparently Shi'ar warp technology isn't immune from the laws of relativity," said Hank, groaning at the prospect of explaining this to Sage.

"I'm not even going to ask what that means because I'm pretty sure it's a story we don't have time for," said James.

"Although I am interested in why your wheelchair is gone, Xavier," said Mystique.

"Unfortunately, James is right about it being a long story," said the Professor, "I hope it will be quicker for you to explain what this is about."

"I'm guessin' you ain't using the War Room to download movies," said Logan.

"You would be right on both counts. That's not necessarily a good thing," came a new voice.

Scott, Jean, Hank, Ororo, Logan, and the Professor turned to their right for the source of the voice. Once again, they were surprised by a new presence. It was Warren. He had been working on one of the secondary systems when they came in. He seemed more anxious than he was glad to see them. For the others, it was jarring for another reason. Warren's wings were gone.

"Warren? Was it _you_ who allowed them in?" asked Hank.

"And where are you wings? Are you okay?" asked Jean nervously.

"You didn't block my access code. So I used it," he shrugged, "As for my wings, that's another long story."

To demonstrate this, Warren removed his shirt to reveal that his wings were still there. They were just in a very different form. From his back, a set of wings folded out. However, they weren't made of the feathers anymore. They were made of metal. It had the distinct luster of techno-organic material, something that didn't sit well in the slightest. Before they could ask any more questions, Warren finished his explanation.

"I'm sorry I let these guys in without invitations. I needed their help," he said, "We've all been caught up in the same battle recently. While you were gone we've been trying to fight it and not making much progress either."

"What kind of fight are we talking about here? Who's trying to fuck the world up this time?" asked Wolverine.

"It's not as simple as you think, Logan," said Warren grimly, "It's actually a combination between Genosha going to hell and the Mutant Liberation Front staging a major comeback. Needless to say, they've made a _real_ mess of things."

* * *

 **Up next: Paranoid Paradigm**


	17. Issue 142: Paranoid Paradigm

**Issue #142  
Paranoid Paradigm**

* * *

 _As humanity evolves, the stage is set for great conflict. Professor Charles Xavier trained his X-men to be at the front line of that conflict. Recently, they had to go even further to prevent the whole universe from untold destruction at the hands of the Shi'ar tyrant, D'ken. They succeeded and after a heartfelt goodbye with Lilandra, the Shi'ar's new Empress, the X-men returned to Earth in hopes of confronting the conflicts they left behind._

 _Not long ago, human/mutant relations neared a tipping point. Under the leadership of Toad, the Mutant Liberation Front terrorized the world with their damaging yet strategic attacks. While X-men stopped them, there were casualties._

 _Chief among those casualties was Polaris, the half-sister of Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Such loss has created new tensions on Genosha and a fragile state with global authorities. And according to the X-men's allies, the Mutant Liberation Front has returned. Now, the X-men must prepare themselves for a new battle._

 _This time, however, the circumstances are different. During their adventure with the Shi'ar, Charles Xavier was healed from a lifetime of ailments. He now has full use of his legs again. He's free of his pain killer addiction and stronger than ever. It remains unclear how this will affect the way the X-men operate. For this new threat, Charles Xavier is poised to have a new role in the human/mutant conflict._

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Early Morning**

It was a crisp, sunny morning over the Westchester landscape, making it the _perfect_ weather for a jog. Not long ago, Charles Xavier thought his jogging days were long over. Now that he was back on his feet, both literally and figuratively, he could enjoy the soothing feeling of cold air brushing by him. After decades of poor health and paralysis, he had plenty of motivation to maintain his new stature. He was going to need it to confront the new challenges his X-men face.

' _It's such a beautiful morning. A great morning for me to enjoy my legs again. I wish I could be more thrilled. My X-men and I lost six weeks here on Earth. In that time new dangers have emerged alongside old dangers. I hope my newfound strength is enough.'_

Xavier ran harder through the final stretch. He emerged from a path in the woods on the western side of the institute. Panting and sweating, he ran by the pool and up the steps to the back entrance. He stopped at the top to catch his breath. While wiping the sweat off his bald head, he reflected on what he recently learned about current events.

' _We're in a difficult situation. Warren, Mystique, Kurt, and James Proudstar were left to cover for us while we were gone. They had to watch while Stryfe took control of the Mutant Liberation Front and Alex Summers gained more influence on Genosha. In a way, we're still responsible for this. It was our activity on Genosha that led to their current predicament. Now we have to clean it up before the situation completely devolves.'_

The Professor had many tough decisions ahead of him. Feeling energized, he re-entered the institute and made his way to the kitchen. He found a somewhat surprised Ororo, Remy, and Rogue. They were in the middle of cooking breakfast. They were still in their sleeping attire so they obviously hadn't gone through any morning exercises. It was still a bit of a novelty, seeing Charles Xavier physically active like this.

"Good morning, Charles," greeted Ororo, "Did you wake up early to go jogging?"

"It's such a nice morning. I figured I should enjoy it," said Xavier as he retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator, "I used to jog every morning while I was in college. It was the best way for me to prepare my mind for the coming day."

"It makes all the sense in the world. But Ah _still_ can't get over it, you being up and about like this, Professor," said Rogue.

"Yes, I understand it's still a novelty," said Xavier as he stretched his arms a bit, "I spent all those years stuck in my wheelchair, feeling my body fail me. I can't believe it myself at times."

"It'll sink in sooner than you think. Especially when there be so much going on," commented Gambit, who was just finishing up a helping of eggs, "Speaking of which, you still gotta call that MacTaggart woman. She be climbing the walls since she heard you came back. She didn't even believe Remy when I said you could walk again."

"Let's face it, sugah. A smooth-talking former thief ain't very _credible_ ," teased Rogue.

"I suppose I'll have to convince her at some point," sighed Xavier, "I do owe her a great many apologies. I forced my way out of Muir Island before my detox was complete. I imagine she's _not_ pleased with me."

"She was worried about you, Charles. We all were," said Ororo, "As far as I'm concerned, you should just let her yell at you for a while so you can get it over with."

"I have every intention of incurring her wrath," he said, "I also have to collaborate with her in explaining my recovery. As you all know, my condition is public knowledge. It's going to raise a number of red flags when people see me walking again."

"Somehow Ah don't think folks are gonna jump to the conclusion that aliens fixed your legs," said Rogue.

"There will still be plenty of room for speculation. With Moira's help, I've enlisted some of Lilandra's contacts from Chandilar Enterprise. We're concocting a cover story that says I underwent a radical and dangerous procedure that helped fix my legs."

"Sounds believable to Remy," shrugged the Cajun, "You think that'll fly with folks like President Kelly and General Grimshaw?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to offer an entirely _different_ kind of explanation to them," said the Professor with a light groan.

There were a lot of logistical challenges before the X-men. Many of them had nothing to do with the Mutant Liberation Front or Genosha. They had to resolve the smaller issues before they could move on to the big ones.

"I've been organizing a new plan of action since Warren and James told me about the events of the past six weeks. We were lucky that Warren worked with Emma Frost to create a cover story for the X-men's absence. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, we were on a special operation in the Savage Land."

"For six weeks? That's a pretty flimsy story, Professor," said Ororo.

"You're right. It _would_ be if Mystique hadn't been around to impersonate me and Cyclops. She didn't cover every detail, but she covered most of them," said Xavier, "Seeing as how the Savage Land is so _inaccessible_ , no one could possibly corroborate or contest the story."

"Yeah, it all makes _so_ much sense," said Rogue dryly, "Ah still can't believe mah mama actually helped. Ah'm having just as hard a time believing that Kurt teamed up with her."

"How is that a bad thing, cherè?" questioned Remy, "At least with your brother around, she be less inclined to fall back into old habits. It also gives him something better to do than worry about his girl."

"Ah'm still not convinced it's a good idea. Ah wanna have faith in Mystique again. From what she told meh, she's been busy and _that_ ain't usually a good thing."

Rogue's mood soured as she continued dwelling on her family. It had been a point of contention since she heard about it. The idea of her mother doing this spy work again with Kurt just didn't sit well.

Remy tried to console her as best he could. Upon finishing his eggs, he sat down and placed an extra large plate in front of her. She didn't touch it at first, even though Remy made it just the way she liked. Personal issues were just one of the many burdens looming over the team.

"Mystique's trustworthiness is never quite clear," the Professor conceded, "That said, Kurt did support her so I'm inclined to give her a chance. Logan also seems to have had a significant impact on her."

"He does that to women. Believe me, I know," sighed Ororo with a half-grin.

"More importantly, both she and James have stumbled upon the same anomaly," said Xavier as he continued to muse, "They traced this activity back to White Cell, the company that Thunderbird used to work for. For some reason, this organization helped reconstitute the Mutant Liberation Front. They're _much_ smaller than they were under Toad, but they are still _disturbingly_ equipped. According to General Grimshaw, they launched nearly a half-dozen attacks in the time we've been gone. Their timing is certainly impeccable, given the ongoing tensions on Genosha."

"It's another two-for-one deal," said Remy, "And this might be _our_ fault from what Remy's heard."

"Yes, that's what James told me as well," said Ororo, "When we left with the Starjammer, we took with us one of Genosha's Warlock device. This meant they couldn't produce all the technology they needed to re-establish the treaty. On top of that, Wanda was injured. Now Havok seems to be calling the shots and he's basically ignoring the treaty that's been keeping the peace."

"Some folks just gotta make a bad situation worse," muttered Rogue, "Alex probably thought we screwed him over."

"He's Cyclops's little brother. He don't always assume the best," said Remy.

Now everyone shared Rogue's sour mood. Having the Mutant Liberation Front back in the picture was bad enough. An unstable Genosha made everything worse. This time they didn't just have Wanda to contend with. Alex Summers was nowhere near as reasonable as Wanda, especially after losing Lorna. It was a volatile situation on many levels. It was also personal.

"It's dangerous on multiple fronts, Charles," said Ororo, "I hope you come up with a plan."

"I'm still working on that, Ororo. I've been getting acclimated to my roles again. I hope my new health will provide some added benefit," he said.

"You know we're all here to support you. However, I think you should also keep Scott involved," said Ororo, "I get the feeling he enjoyed his role as Operations Commander."

"Maybe he enjoyed it a little _too_ much," muttered Rogue.

"Yes, I sensed it as well. He's been _tense_ lately and for good reason," said Xavier with a sigh, "His brother has always been a _sore_ subject. Jean's recent issues with her powers certainly doesn't help."

"That's for dang sure. Remy don't even want to _think_ about what be going down with Jean," said the Cajun, "She went a hell of a downgrade after the Phoenix went cold."

"She'll recover. I hope Scott recovers too. I'll need them to for what lies ahead," said Xavier as he gazed out the window, "The X-men's absence has allowed so much trouble to arise. It's _remarkable_ how so much can go wrong in a mere six weeks."

* * *

 **Genosha – Six Weeks Ago**

The damage had been done. The loss was immense. No one died and there was only one injury to speak of. However, that injury was on Wanda Maximoff. Since she was the leader of this vulnerable mutant nation, her health often reflected that of Genosha.

The prognosis for both was uncertain. She suffered a serious blow to the head. She could've have suffered a lot worse. When she found out about this, she would _wish_ she had.

Alex Summers held the injured leader in his arms as he surveyed the damage to their main Warlock factory. The central area was in complete ruin. All the assemblers were gone. The main Warlock interface was gone. It disappeared along with that mysterious ship. Cyclops was nowhere to be found either. He and the X-men apparently left them behind. For all he knew, his brother used them. The entire nation of Genosha was just a pawn in everyone else's game.

"Hnn…my head," groaned a pained Wanda Maximoff.

"Try not to think too much, Wanda. You took a pretty nasty blow," said Alex as he looked around.

"Ugh…Alex? What just happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember, do you?" he surmised, not taking his eyes off the damage.

"It…it's a little fuzzy. I led Cyclops to the factory. He said something about helping him."

"He lied," said Alex firmly, "He _used_ us, Wanda. He and the X-men screwed us over! They came in, took our biggest Warlock assembler, and just disappeared! Without this gizmo, we can't even produce _half_ the hardware we did before!"

The outrage in his voice was enough to amplify any major head injury. Wanda kept groaning, even as Alex helped her stand up again. She could barely maintain her balance. It indicated that the injury she suffered was not something she could walk off. She was still coherent enough to take in the damage.

While Alex stood fuming in the midst of this rubble, a silvery blur into the decimated structure. It was Pietro. He looked every bit as worried as anyone else who saw what happened from a distance.

"There you are, Wanda! What the hell happened here? Are you alright?" he exclaimed.

"Hnn…not so loud, Pietro. My head…hurts so much," she groaned.

She fell out of Alex's grip. The speedster ran up to catch her. When he held her in her arms, he saw a bloody bruise on her head. Now it was his turn to share the outrage. He just lost one sibling. Now another was very hurt.

"Wanda! Damn it, don't do this to me! _Not_ after Lorna!" he said anxiously.

"It isn't her fault, Pietro. It isn't even _yours_ for once," said Alex grimly.

"Will you just skip the part where you're a massive prick and tell me what did this to her? I got word from Quire that something crashed through the roof of the factory and _disappeared_. There was even some jet outside that just flew off on its own!"

"I don't know all the details. They probably don't even matter. All I know is we're in deep shit. If we're going to fight back, we need to make some _major_ moves."

Pietro didn't agree with Alex on much. However, he didn't deny that Alex had cared deeply for Lorna. He fought hard for her and for the Brotherhood. He earned the respect of everyone that followed him. He was here to save Wanda. And if she was going to be out of it, someone had to step up and take charge during this crisis. Since no one listened to him, that someone had to be Alex Summers.

* * *

 **Academy of Tomorrow – Five Weeks Ago**

"Are you sure your brain didn't contract a computer virus, Tess? Because what you're telling me is more outrageous than what Moira MacTaggart told me…no, I'd rather _not_ come to District X just to read your mind. I've got enough going on…don't worry. Moira and I are already coordinating on some emergency protocols. Charles always had them handy in case he or the X-men were MIA…no kidding. He owes us big time when this is over. I'll keep in touch. Thanks again for the update, Tessa."

A very upset and very _frustrated_ Emma Frost closed her secure line with Tessa. This was one among the worst of the worst-case scenarios. She planned for it. She braced for it. She even expected it to happen at some point, but implications filled her with the utmost dread. Charles Xavier and the X-men had _disappeared_ from the face of the Earth.

It confirmed what many had suspected over the past several days. It began when Rahne Sinclair from Muir Island called her in a panic. She said Xavier escaped from his isolation chamber before his detox was complete. Then he used Moira to hijack a jet and fly it to Genosha just in time to disappear under mysterious circumstances. Something quite _extreme_ was going on and the X-men left them with quite a mess.

Sitting behind her desk, Emma fumed with frustration. In front of her, Dr. Nemesis and Sunfire stood anxiously while the news unfolded. Laura was present as well, who had a major interest in this as well because it involved Wolverine. Every update they received so far hadn't been good and it promised to keep getting worse.

"I take it from your _sunny_ disposition that your friend in District X gave only a _limited_ explanation," said Dr. Nemesis.

"Not as limited as your arrogant tone would have you believe," quipped Emma, "Tessa confirmed what Moira reported earlier this week. Charles and the X-men are _gone_."

"By _gone,_ do you mean _really_ gone? Or just gone?" said Laura anxiously.

"Don't assume the worst, Laura. They're X-men. If they were _that_ gone then believe me, we'd know about it," said Emma strongly.

"So what happened?" asked Sunfire, "Why would the X-men just _disappear_ without warning?"

"They probably had a good reason. They damn well _better_ ," said Emma, "Never mind the fact that Charles is a recovering addict. The man actually _stole_ a jet to meet up with the X-men on Genosha."

"He's lucky that jet had a built-in autopilot to fly itself back. Otherwise it could have gotten even _messier_ ," said Dr. Nemesis, "I'm actually more curious as to why the X-men were on Genosha in the first place."

"They were there in full force so we can assume there was a threat that required their complete attention," Emma surmised, "I'd rather not waste time speculating on what that threat entails. Now that they're missing, we have certain protocols to engage."

"Does is involve sending X-Factor to investigate? If so, I can get the team ready in less than ten minutes!" said Laura.

"I appreciate the initiative, but these aren't _those_ kinds of protocols," said Emma as she got up from her desk and made her way to a safe in the corner, "As a former X-man, I understand that situations like these _will_ inevitably arise. Every so often, some new mission comes along or something goes horribly wrong that requires the X-men be gone for extended periods of time. I've been part of them before."

"Funny, I thought you were just Xavier's finance guru who avoided going on missions at all costs," scoffed Dr. Nemesis.

"I also have protocols to severely lacerate your internal organs, Nemesis. _Don't_ make me implement them as well," she said sternly as she opened the safe, "This happened once while the team was stuck in the Savage Land. During that time, Moira and I coordinated to make sure the world didn't know they were missing. We contacted parents, authorities, and pretty much anyone who interacted with the Xavier Institute. We made sure no one jumped to any wild conclusions."

"In other words, you provided a cover story," said Sunfire.

"That doesn't sound terribly difficult," shrugged Nemesis.

"Keep in mind this was _before_ the MSA or President Kelly. Times have changed and so has the margin for error," said Emma as she took out two unmarked files.

The powerful psychic was clearly not comfortable with this situation. Her frustration was apparent as she tossed the files on her desk. Inside there were some stacks of paper along with some unmarked computer disks. They were all labeled MIA. They hadn't been touched in a while and Emma wasn't keen on using them at a time like this.

"In these folders I have documentation that will help us cover for Charles. Tessa is already working her computer magic to ensure someone is around to pick up the mail, both literally and figuratively."

"So then what do we do?" asked Laura intently, "What _can_ we do?"

"Well since the world is without a team of mutant heroes, X-Factor will have to pick up the slack," said Emma, "I'm going to limit certain classes so we can help out with the MSA. We're _not_ the X-men, but it'll keep the media from jumping to conclusions."

"Will they also deal with President Kelly? I doubt the President or General Grimshaw will tolerate this much _ambiguity_ ," asked Dr. Nemesis.

"That's where it gets even trickier," said Emma as she set the files on her desk, "According to Tessa, they detected the same anomaly on Genosha that the X-men were drawn to. They seem to think it's an alien threat."

"Alien as in foreign?" wondered Sunfire.

"Alien as in the kind Roland Emmerich makes expensive movies about," said Emma cryptically, "And no, I _don't_ know the full story so don't you dare belittle me for details."

"You're glaring at me, Emma. Are you singling me out?" teased Nemesis.

"Quit thinking about all the ways you intend to _annoy_ me about this and I'll stop," she said firmly, "Alien agendas aside, we need to pay lip service to these overdressed man-children. With reports of Genosha throwing another hissy fit, we need to inject some _civility_ on Charles's behalf. Even if it requires a few white lies."

"And what if those lies aren't enough?" asked Sunfire.

"They'll _have_ to be," said Emma strongly, "The world needs to stay intact without the X-men. It's going to be frustrating as hell. If it helps, I promise to yell at him until his ears bleed when he returns. Moira even agreed to help."

It wasn't much consolation. The Academy of Tomorrow was a school first and foremost. Now they had to essentially do the X-men's job for them while they were gone. It was a daunting prospect and one where their success may be limited.

"Damn you Charles Xavier for leaving us such a mess," groaned Dr. Nemesis.

"I'm sure if Warpath was here and not wasting time with undercover work, he would have smashed half our furniture by now," sighed Sunfire.

"Consider him the lucky one. He's not the one that has to talk to the President," said Emma, "I'll reprimand him later, but for now I need the Academy to function in crisis mode. We should expect a swift, irrational response from the government within days."

* * *

 **White House Situation Room – Four Weeks Ago**

"We should nuke that cursed island off the face of the planet. It would be _so_ much easier," groaned an exasperated President Kelly.

"Mr. President, I certainly hope that's not the cornerstone of your new Genosha policy," said General Grimshaw, who by some miracle managed to remain stoic.

"Is it so wrong of me to want one less problem to deal with?"

"I share your desire for simple solutions, sir. Unfortunately, we're not in the business of simple. Let's try the more complicated methods before we resort to extremes," said Abigail Brand.

The idea of completely destroying Genosha didn't sound so extreme. Time and again, this tiny island had been the bane of Robert Kelly's political career. Relations with the mutant nation had been bad enough. They had withdrawn all their troops. Wanda Maximoff and her mutant citizens were now less constrained. Naturally, it didn't take long for their departure to lead to a new crisis. This one may even involving forces _beyond_ mutants.

It had been two seeks since NORAD detected the mysterious alien anomaly. President Kelly spent one of those weeks in a bunker as a precaution. When the alien presence mysteriously disappeared, there were a lot of unanswered questions. Before they could begin to answer them, Genosha erupted with a fresh round of outrage.

The alien presence was somehow drawn to their island, as if they didn't have enough trouble in the first place. Details were sketchy, but the damage was severe. Wanda Maximoff had been hurt. Alex Summers was in charge and taking some very aggressive positions. Having been caught in the crossfire one time too many, they were set to become more _proactive_.

President Kelly sank into his seat as his advisors helped him assess this situation. General Grimshaw and Abigail Brand were the most prominent. The Joint Chiefs as well as the Secretary of Defense and the Secretary of State were present as well. They were giving him all kinds of bad news. It was hard to keep up with at times.

"Mr. President, we need to formulate a measured response," said the Secretary of State, "Genosha is operating under the assumption that the alien craft was an attack of sorts."

"How could they _possibly_ blame us for this?" asked one of the Joint Chiefs, "Do they think we're in league with aliens or something?"

"It's not as unreasonable as it sounds," said Agent Brand, "We didn't warn them of the incoming threat. It resulted in them losing one of their biggest Warlock facilities."

"Which could effectively derail the recovery process we worked so hard to organize," said the Secretary of Defense, "They've already ceased the export of all major Warlock components. They claim they need that technology for themselves now."

"I'll believe that when Congress votes against their next pay raise," said another Joint Chief dryly.

"Forget the technology for a moment," said President Kelly, "What did we find out about that alien ship? It wasn't here on a sight-seeing trip. Was its sole purpose to fuck up the entire geopolitical landscape?"

"That's doubtful, sir. These things never show up without a reason," said Abigail Brand, who had more experience with this than anyone in the room, "From what we've gathered, this alien vessel was likely a rogue of sorts. We suspect it may have been damaged. That's why it went to Genosha. SWORD concluded long ago that the Warlock technology that Magneto unlocked was alien in nature."

"We don't know that for sure, Agent Brand," said the Secretary of Defense skeptically.

"It makes the most sense, which says quite a _lot_. This incident seems to confirm it," said General Grimshaw, "I suspect the leadership of Genosha knows this as well, even though they've been coy about it."

"If they're aware of these aliens, why would they accuse _us_ of plotting against them?" wondered the Secretary of State.

"Perhaps they're afraid of losing their leverage," surmised General Grimshaw, "They know that Warlock technology is a valuable asset. The world is becoming more dependant on it now that their technology has been plugged into the power grid. They may think we're trying to make contact with the aliens so we can gain control this asset ourselves."

"It would be so brilliant if it wasn't utter _hogwash_ ," sighed President Kelly, "Do we have _any_ hope of convincing them that we're not conspiring with aliens?"

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds simple," said Agent Brand, "The problem is we're not just dealing with Wanda Maximoff anymore. We're dealing with Alex freakin' Summers and he's not _nearly_ as reasonable."

"For crying out loud, the kid's a punk! How can we expect him to be reasonable?" exclaimed the Secretary of Defense.

"He's also the younger brother of Cyclops from the X-men. He has a pedigree for this sort of thing," General Grimshaw reminded, "He once rallied District X into a full blown riot. He knows how to lead _and_ to provoke. We would be wise to take him seriously."

"So then why don't we call up the X-men and have them talk some sense into him? Don't we still have Xavier on speed dial?" asked one of the Joint Chiefs.

"That's where it gets a little dicey," said Agent Brand, "I tried contacting the institute the moment that alien anomaly started heading towards Genosha. I got no answer. Then a little over a week ago, I get word from one of their former students that Xavier and his students are MIA."

"That's a hell of a coincidence. The X-men disappearing right after the shit hits the fan?" said the Secretary of Defense skeptically.

"I doubt it's a coincidence. I also doubt they're in any position to help. So I'm assuming they've abandoned our partnership," said President Kelly.

The President felt both betrayed and frustrated. His patience for the X-men had been shaky long before this incident. Now it was practically shattered. He trusted Charles Xavier to be a responsible partner. Then he did irreparable harm to his credibility by getting himself hooked on pain killers.

That wasn't just a stain on his reputation. It was a stain on the United States government. Every time they gave the X-men a chance, they found a way to slip up. This was _not_ a situation where they could afford a wrong move.

"Mr. President, I'm compelled to remind you of all the times the X-men have come through for us," said General Grimshaw.

"I haven't forgotten, General," said the President, "But I don't have the luxury of waiting for their excuses here. The X-men are clearly caught up in something and are keeping us out of the loop. So it's only fair that we do the same. In some ways it might be a good thing. We can show the world that we can confront mutant threats _without_ the X-men."

"I'm not sure if that's optimism or cynicism, but I hope there's a plan behind it," said Agent Brand.

"The plan is still coming together. For now, our best bet is to show this Summers kid that he's in over his head," said President Kelly as he turned to his Joint Chiefs, "Get me in touch with our naval forces around Genosha. I also want a secure line to the captains of the Russian, Chinese, and British ships in the area as well. I want to tighten the hold around the island. Nothing gets in or out until this kid backs down."

"You're talking about a full-blown embargo," said General Grimshaw, "Need I remind you that we tried that kind of embargo on Cuba five decades ago and we're still waiting for it to pay off?"

"Enough with the reminders, General! I'm the President. This is _my_ decision."

The room fell silent. The President's frustration had boiled over. He had been compromising and negotiating at every turn. The results were never permanent. Every resolution was more fragile than the last. He no longer had the patience to watch another compromise blow up in his face.

General Grimshaw could appreciate his sentiment. However, he had been trained to never let his frustrations cloud his judgment. Looking around the room, he saw that the President and his advisors were overwhelmed. This alien anomaly had thrown everything into chaos. The absence of the X-men only made it worse. There was nothing he could say to make the President more reasonable so he had little choice but to carry out his orders.

"I'll get right on it, sir," said General Grimshaw.

"I'll organize an emergency meeting with the UN Security Council as well," said the Secretary of State, "Should I send Genosha an invite?"

"Don't bother. As of this moment, all diplomatic relations with Genosha will cease," said the President, "There will be no more imports or exports from the island. We will no longer allow mutants to immigrate to the country, nor will we allow any of their residents to visit abroad."

"Sounds like we're getting ready to declare war," said the Secretary of Defense.

"I'm just trying to be proactive," he said, "I want to resolve this as quickly as possible. Between mutant threats and alien visitors, we need one less thing to worry about. Heaven forbid if some other crisis comes up to make everything worse."

* * *

 **Northern New Mexico – Three Weeks Ago**

In an unfair world, there were some who never experienced real justice. Some were always victims, no matter how much they tried to resist. The Morlocks once had a saying. Justice was a tragedy waiting to happen. It turned out to be a self-fulfilling prophecy because the Morlocks were wiped out. Those who tried to carry on their legacy only completed the tragedy.

Callisto and Caliban once believed they could honor their people by liberating their kind. That was their motivation for joining the Mutant Liberation Front. They believed they could impose greater justice on this wretched world. In the end they only added to their peoples' sorrow. They lost the final battle. The injustice continued and now they were in the back of an armored car on their way to a special prison.

"How much longer in our sentence, Caliban?" asked Callisto in a low tone.

"You asked me that fifteen minutes ago. Somehow I doubt that makes a difference in a 25 year to life sentence for terrorism," said Caliban in an equally morose voice.

"I know. I just like to remind myself that time hasn't completely frozen on us."

"It could be worse. We could be in Negasonic Teenage Warhead's position. She'll be serving her sentence in far greater discomfort."

Callisto turned to her right where Ellie Phimister was sitting. She was in a pretty nasty state. They were all bound by their hands and feet in special shackles. They also had a power inhibiting collar around their neck. Since Ellie was so dangerous, they took it a step further. They rigged the back of the armored car with a series of IV drips and electronics. They were all hooked into Ellie so that if she even _thought_ about using her powers, she would get a painful shock. The guards for the MSA made it clear that this was not temporary. This was how Ellie would serve her entire sentence.

No one was taking any chances. As mutant terrorists, it wasn't enough to house them in a federal prison like Leavenworth. Instead, a special containment center was set up within a decommissioned nuclear missile silo. This was where many mutant prisoners were beings housed now. Those such as Toad were sent to NORAD where he would share a cell right next to Juggernaut. The whole facility was built to contain mutants, their powers, and withstand a nuclear strike if necessary. There would be no chance of escape.

"You think somewhere out there Marrow is laughing her ass off," wondered Callisto, "It seems she made the right decision. We offered her a chance to join us, but she chose to stay in District X."

"I doubt she would laugh. She would probably yell at us for being foolish enough to trust a man like Toad in the first place," said Caliban, "Now Healer on the other hand…"

"Don't bring _him_ into this," she said firmly, "He would be disappointed. There's no doubt about it."

"Well maybe they're right to belittle us. Look around. We messed up. We made the wrong decision."

"We lost the final battle. That doesn't mean we weren't on the right side, Caliban," argued Callisto.

"Since when is the right side convicted of terrorism?" quipped Caliban, "Face it, Callisto. There will never be perfect justice in this world. We can fight all we want. It's never going to change."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't stop fighting," Callisto retorted, "If we get another chance, we would be doing our people a disservice by not taking it."

"I don't see how that matters anymore. From what I heard about this prison, we've run out of chances."

Caliban and Callisto continued holding their heads low. The armored car was less than twenty miles from the prison. It wouldn't be long now. Even if they broke out, they were completely surrounded by endless desert. Even former sewer dwellers wouldn't last long. They were part of a three-car convoy. The van ahead of them was full of armed MSA personnel. The one behind them had personnel from the prison. They weren't going to allow another break-out so the former Morlocks assumed there wasn't going to be one.

This solemn silence was abruptly shattered when the once smooth ride became unexpectedly rocky. Callisto and Caliban had to brace themselves as they helplessly bounced around the confined area.

"Whoa! _That's_ a hell of a pot hole!" said Caliban.

"This is no pot hole," said Callisto strongly.

The next thing they knew, the whole van came to a complete stop. It stopped so quickly that the two former Morlocks were thrown against the restraints for Negasonic Teenage Warhead. While their heads rung and their bodies ached, they heard an outburst of commotion outside.

"THEY TOOK DOWN THE FRONT CONVOY! SURROUND THE PRISONER VAN AND CALL FOR BACK-UP!"

"WE'VE GOT MUTANT ACTIVITY ALL AROUND! USE OF LETHAL FORCE IS AUTHORIZED!"

"I'VE GOT VISUAL ON THE OBSTRUCTION! TAKE HER DOWN BEFORE-ARRRGGHHHHH!"

"UGH! MY HEAD! I'M GONNA PUKE! GET OUT OF THE-HUUAAGGGHHHH!"

Gunshots rang out, followed by loud footsteps around the van. These footsteps gave way to hard thuds. Callisto and Caliban could tell those thuds were from bodies hitting the armored van. They knew these sounds all too well.

More groans of agony rang out. They were accompanied by the sickening sound of some guards throwing up. It was all over in under five minutes. Callisto and Caliban couldn't tell what just happened. Clearly, there had been a major fight of sorts and the guards had lost.

The two former Morlocks waited anxiously. Even though they were still bound and their powers subdued, they prepared to defend themselves. They heard more footsteps just outside the back door. Then they heard a deafening rip. Two powerful hands literally tore through the heavy doors. In one swift motion, these doors were ripped open to reveal a tall woman with dark skin and curled hair.

"Good news, guys! You've just been paroled," said the woman.

"You don't say?" said Callisto, smiling for the first time in ages, "What were you saying about us being out of chances, Caliban?"

"Hold on, Callisto. I for one would like an explanation," said Caliban.

"Long story short, I'm Frenzy. I'm under orders to break you and Miss Negasonic girl free. The fewer questions you ask, the better off you'll be," said the woman.

"Allow me at least one," retorted Caliban, "Exactly who gave you these orders?"

"Someone who knows the value of your resolve," came a new voice.

Callisto and Caliban tensed. They each knew that voice well. So when a new figure emerged behind Frenzy, they were not surprised. Callisto was especially annoyed.

"Stryfe!" groaned Caliban.

"I take back what I said," said Callisto, "Our luck is _still_ shitty."

"Oh Callisto, you _wound_ me," said Stryfe coyly, "I hoped you would be in a better mood. I wouldn't have gone through the trouble to free you if I didn't believe you were a strong asset."

"Spare me the sweet talk, Stryfe! What do you want?" spat Callisto.

"I imagine I want what we all recently lost. Toad failed us. Our kind was on the cusp of liberation and we couldn't grasp it. Am I wrong to assume that you don't want a second chance? Others have been daring enough to take a chance."

Frenzy stepped aside to reveal that Stryfe had already convinced others. Vertigo and Arclight were among them, who were likely the source of the guards getting sick. Reignfire was next to them, who was likely the source of the smoke they could smell in the hot desert air. Avalanche was emerged as well alongside Frenzy. He was likely the source of the shaking that derailed the armored van. They had all escaped imprisonment. They looked reorganized and revitalized.

"What is this? The new and improved Mutant Liberation Front?" scoffed Callisto.

"That's actually quite accurate," grinned Stryfe, "Toad's method failed. His method of liberation was _incomplete_. So those of us who were smart enough to avoid capture made a few tweaks to those methods."

"If you're the one leading then I don't see how that's an improvement," she added.

"Who said I was the sole leader?" he quipped, "One of the lessons I learned under Toad was the value of good contacts. Sometimes having the right friends allows you to access the right resources."

"You want proof? Hold still and let me show you," said Frenzy in demanding tone.

Calisto and Caliban were still suspicious. They watched as Frenzy casually reached into her pocket and pulled out a special key. With it, she unlocked the restraints around their limbs. She also used it to turn off the power dampeners. For good measure, she ripped up the rest of the shackles with her strength. It seemed like a simple act, but it left Callisto and Caliban shocked.

"What the hell did you just do?" asked Caliban as he felt his powers return to him, "The guards told me the power dampeners _couldn't_ be turned off. Even if we could, those shackles were wired with lethal safeguards."

"It helps to have the key," said Frenzy as she turned her attention to Ellie.

"I was under the impression that there were no keys. Not for us," said Callisto, still suspicious.

"It also helps when the ones who craft these devices program their own safeguards," said Stryfe, "Miss Joanna Cargill here works for some fairly influential people. They were kind enough to provide us shelter, resources, and a plan. I want you, Caliban, and Ellie to be part of that plan."

"What kind of plan is it this time? Another riot mixed with terrorism?" said Callisto dryly.

"I was thinking of something a bit more _ambitious_ ," said Stryfe ominously, "You've seen what happens when we try to confront our oppressors directly. You've also seen that there are those among our own kind that work against us. Toad's downfall was that he tried to fight them all at once. I believe along with our new friends at White Cell that there's a better way."

"And you actually trust these new _friends_ of yours?" questioned Caliban.

"Let's just say they have a vested interest in our success," said Frenzy while ripping out the wires that fed into Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"As do you," added Stryfe, "I won't offer any more details. Not unless you're still willing to fight for our kind. If your last defeat was too much for you, the prison is twenty miles down the road. They've already dispatched a response unit. You're welcome to run from them and risk getting captured. Otherwise, we welcome your presence."

It sounded less like an offer and more like blackmail. Their choices were pretty limited. Callisto and Caliban were known terrorists. If they ran, they would be hunted down and thrown into a deeper hole worse than the one they were going to in the first place. They would spend the rest of their days embittered by defeat and injustice.

That was no way to honor their fallen Morlock brethren. Even thought Stryfe lacked charisma and credibility, he brought them a new opportunity. The desire to fight against their oppressors was still strong. So against their better judgment, they made their decision.

"Your people skills are pathetic, Stryfe. I'm not sure if I should slap you or feel sorry for you," said Callisto.

"I know what you've decided so spare me the attitude," he said smugly, "It won't help you save face."

"You're an ass," groaned Callisto as she begrudgingly followed Caliban out of the van.

"We dealt with it before. We can do it again," said Caliban.

Stryfe kept grinning, even as Callisto and Caliban avoided eye-contact. They didn't like him and that was just fine. He didn't need to be liked in order to get what he wanted. White Cell was already providing everything he needed. They would come to appreciate his methods soon enough.

Back in the armored van, Frenzy finished getting Negasonic Teenage Warhead out of her restraints. Just as with Callisto and Caliban, she used a key that nobody was supposed to have to free her. Once she undid the shackles, she carefully removed the IV going into her arm. She then carried the dazed teenage mutant out in her arms. Frenzy followed Stryfe, Callisto, and Caliban back to the others. Above them, a cloaked jet was waiting for them. It was just one of the many resources that White Cell would provide.

"Hnn…I don't remember _foreseeing_ this," said Negasonic Teenage Warhead, still dazed from the drugs.

"That's because we've taken precautions. We're not going to slip up like your predecessors," said Frenzy as she prepared to enter the jet with the others.

"Nnn…who's we?" she asked.

"You'll see. We're resourceful in many different ways."

* * *

 **Two Weeks Ago – Alberta, Canada**

"Mother? Mother, are you zhere? Come in! Zhis place is a maze!" said Nightcrawler in the stealthiest tone he could manage.

" _Quit trying to reverse our roles, Kurt. I'm the mother. I'm the one who should get needlessly worked up."_

"I do not mean to mock you. I'm still adjusting to zhe idea of vorking vith you like zhis."

" _That makes two of us. Although I'm getting used to it."_

Nightcrawler rolled his eyes. His mother was difficult to work with, even when they were on the same side. Not long ago, he never would have imagined something like this. After the incident with Amanda and the Cheyerafim, he sought her out instead of the X-men. He needed answers that the X-men simply could not provide. His mother seemed to be on the right track, but as was often the case it led to a fair amount of trouble.

On this night, that trouble took the form of a daring raid in a highly secure facility in Canada. It was a prolonged headache from the get-go. The weather certainly didn't cooperate. For the last two hours, freezing rain had been falling throughout the area. It made most of the roads leading into this facility impassible. Thanks to Nightcrawler's new powers, getting to these array of buildings located near an oil refinery was the easy part. Getting what they needed from inside without drawing attention to themselves was the challenge.

Nightcrawler was tasked with quietly cutting the communications antennas on the roof. This way the facility couldn't alert its shadowy superiors that something had gone wrong. With nothing but a pair of pliers and a vague understanding of the schematics, the German mutant braved the cold while carefully cutting the necessary wires. Covering their tracks was a huge part of these ambitious endeavors his mother had organized. Even with their powers, there was only so much they could do without getting noticed.

"Excuse me, but I don't remember maintenance calling a repair guy. Let alone one dressed like a Smurf," came a voice from above.

Nightcrawler clumsily fumbled the pliers upon hearing that voice. He froze as he felt a menacing presence hovering over him. He recognized the voice so he knew he was in trouble.

"Uh…guten tag," he said nervously, "You must be Miss Heather Hudson, correct?"

"You're German. Not French. So spare me the sweet talk," she replied, "Since you're the intruder, you can call me Vindicator. That means I'm perfectly vindicated in beating you to a pulp for Department H."

"Pardon my German manners, but I thought Department H vas shut down decades ago," said Nightcrawler, hiding a coy grin.

"I don't care where you're from. Being a smart ass only _vindicates_ me even more!"

Vindicator flew lower and tried to land a punishing blow to knock Nightcrawler out. He sensed it coming and teleported out of the way. He appeared fifteen feet away top an air conditioning unit. Vindicator swiftly turned around and prepared to attack again. Through the freezing rain, Nightcrawler could see a very angry woman.

"A teleporter," she scoffed, "So _that's_ how you made it to this hell hole!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds," teased Nightcrawler, "Zhis cozy facility vasn't on any map. You don't vant to know vhat me and my mother vent through to find it."

"You're going to wish you hadn't!" said Vindicator as she rose up into the air.

"She also warned me about you and your husband, James Hudson," said Nightcrawler as he took a defensive stance, "She said you two are all zhat is left of Department H. Yet somehow you're still on zhe payroll and can afford zhese fancy suits zhat give you super-powers. I vasn't aware zhat zhe Canadian government had such generous benefits."

"The more questions you ask the shorter your life will be!"

With determined focus, Vindicator flew towards Nightcrawler at high speeds for another attack. The nimble mutant did an acrobatic back-flip, causing Vindicator to make a major dent in the machinery. Without missing a beat, she tried striking him again. He teleported behind her and tried to drop kick her in the back. He might as well have tried to drop kick a brick wall. When he made contact with her, the suit she was wearing flashed. It created this thin shield that made her extra durable. It did no damage and allowed her to turn around and attack again.

' _You've done it again, mother. You've made another powerful enemy. I almost feel sorry for zhese two. James and Heather Hudson probably don't like it here anymore zhan ve do. Our last contact said zhey vere once heads of Department H. It vas supposed to be a joint venture between zhe Canadian government and a number of private arms groups. For reasons ve haven't discovered, zhe government pulled zhe plug. James and Heather Hudson vere left vith no job. So zhey had to work vith one of zhe private companies. If zhese suits are any indication, zhey joined zhe one ve're after.'_

Nightcrawler stayed on the defensive, evading Vindicator's attacks at every turn. She tried kicking him back towards the edge. He ducked out of the way and rolled to the side. She tried punching him again, forcing him to teleport out of the way. She ended up leaving another thick dent in her wake. He didn't try fighting back. That suit of hers was too powerful. It reminded him of Colossus's strength. He couldn't afford to take too many blows from her.

"Hurry mother," muttered Nightcrawler under his breath.

Vindicator smashed both her fists against a nearby ledge, causing cracks to form on the roof. Nightcrawler teleported again, landing right behind her. Unfortunately, he landed right in an area where a large crack formed. It caused him to lose his balance and fall flat on his face. Upon seeing this, Vindicator lunged forth and grabbed him by the throat.

"Ungh!" he choked.

"Now I've got you!" said Vindicator.

Nightcrawler tried teleporting out of her grip. He disappeared and reappeared in several different areas around the roof, but due to Vindicator's grip he ended up teleporting her with him. It was no use. He couldn't break free.

"Do yourself a favor and ditch the mutant tricks," she said strongly, "I don't want to hurt you, but I will! The people I work for are _very_ serious. They don't take kindly to others _snooping_ around."

"Hnn…ja, ve noticed zhat!" gasped Nightcrawler.

Vindicator pinned the German mutant against a ledge near the communications dish he had been working on earlier. She tightened her grip to show that she was serious. She was going to get him to talk or they would both be in a world of trouble.

"Company policy requires that I ask you this once. Answer truthfully and you'll be shown a certain degree of mercy," said Vindicator, sounded as though she was reading from a script.

"Doesn't…sound like…much," grunted Nightcrawler, getting short of breath.

"You'll want as much as you can get. Trust me," she said strongly, "Now tell me why you're here and who you're working for. Department H may be gone, but I still have enough authority to make your life miserable!"

Nightcrawler was silent, not offering a response. He could barely breathe, let alone speak. Vindicator was prepared to move onto the next company policy, which was often a lot messier. Then without warning there was a powerful explosion from the lower floors below.

It was so powerful that it blew out every window on the first three levels, shaking the very foundation. It was enough to cause Vindicator to stumble. In the process she lost her grip on Nightcrawler. Upon sensing this opportunity, Nightcrawler kicked her back into the satellite dish. In doing so she broke the supports holding it up, severing the wires and rendering it useless.

"Argh!" groaned Vindicator, her suit shorting out as sparks from the severed wires damaged it.

"Vell zhat vas a _lot_ easier zhan cutting vires," grinned Nightcrawler while catching his breath, "For once, my mother overreacted at zhe perfect time."

Nightcrawler turned back towards the ledge and looked below. He watched as fireballs erupted from the shattered windows. The original plan for this mission only involved blowing up a small part of the complex. Obviously, the plan had to be revised. He saw the reason for this literally fly out through the second story window.

"YOU CRAZY BIIITTTTCHHH!" yelled an angry figure as he flew out.

"Watch the language, Guardian! My son is still an impressionable youth!" said Mystique, who stormed out onto the roof from a secure door.

"I see you packed extra explosives, mother," said Nightcrawler as she caught up with him, "Vas it necessary to use _all_ of it?"

"Not really, but the man was getting on my nerves," said the shape-shifter, "I see you were a little gentler with his wife. It's nice to know you've learned _some_ manners."

Nightcrawler rolled his eyes as Mystique looked over at the barely conscious Vindicator. He didn't remember being this rough with the X-men. Usually he would get scolded for something like this. Working with his mother had a different set of standards, some of which he wasn't comfortable with. Given the shadowy foe they were up against, he had to do a lot of uncomfortable things.

"Did you find vhat you needed?" asked Nightcrawler.

"More or less," said Mystique, holding up a few disk drives, "This place is a dump. Department H hasn't been relevant nearly two decades. It was perfect for storing this sensitive data."

"Does zhis mean ve know vhere zhis mystery man is hiding? Zhe one who may have helped Black Tom destroy zhe Azazel?" asked Nightcrawler.

"Based on what I saw, we can stop speculating. This man was _definitely_ working with Black Tom. You see those suits Guardian and Vindicator are wearing?" she said, pointing back towards Vindicator, " _Those_ are the kinds of resources he has at his disposal. We also know he's mobilizing those resources as we speak."

"I assume zhat is not good news. Vhat could zhey be up to zhis time?" wondered Nightcrwaler.

"I don't know yet, but we're going to find out and beat the living shit out of them before they see it through!" said Mystique strongly.

"Once again I'm tempted to point out how zhat sounds like something Wolverine vould say, but I'd rather not have _that_ conversation again."

"Me neither. So let's skip it and teleport back to the safe house with Destiny. She'll know what to do next," said the shape-shifter, her tone remaining harsh and serious.

Nightcrawler was just as eager to get out of this freezing rain. However, a part of him wanted to push the issue. This might not be the time or the place, but this was one of those issues that would only get more awkward the longer they waited.

The whole ordeal with Wolverine was something Mystique continued to avoid. When he first called her, he hoped to confront some of these sensitive subjects. She was definitely a different woman after learning about her previous life with James Howlett. Nightcrawler saw it in the way she carried herself. It was a change for a better in many ways. There was still room for improvement, but progress was still pretty slow.

Progress aside, she was still his mother. He was willing to fight by her side. With his new teleportation powers, they were able to work much faster. The key to present was within Mystique's past. She believed she knew the man who helped take down Azazel. This mysterious man may be the only one left who knew his father's secrets. With their combined powers, Nightcrawler was confident they could catch up to him. That didn't stop him from thinking about the future.

"Very well," said Nightcrawler as he grasped his mother's shoulder, "But for zhe record, I'm still willing to talk about Wolverine. Ve can't put it off forever, mother."

"I don't plan to, Kurt. I'm just not ready. _Neither_ of us is," said Mystique in a stoic tone, "Now let's get out of here! If what I uncovered is accurate, we may not be the only ones on this mystery man's radar."

Nightcrawler nodded, hiding his exasperation. He turned his attention back to the task at hand. Using his enhanced powers, he and Mystique disappeared in a puff of sulfurous smoke. The trail was heating up. They were onto something big and it had the potential to blow up at any moment.

* * *

 **New York City – One Week Ago**

' _Damn you, John. What have you gotten me into?'_

James Proudstar cursed his deceased brother for the third time this morning. He had long since lost count of the overall total. When he decided to honor his brother's memory by taking on his unfinished work, he never imagined it would lead him to this. It put him at odds with his job at the Academy of Tomorrow. It complicated his blossoming relationship with Ororo Munroe. John had always been the more ambitious member of the family. He knew how to find trouble wherever he went.

So far, that trouble had led James through a maze of frustrating puzzles. It started with a simple safe deposit box he kept at a small bank in Denver. In that box was a series of data drives that documented his work with White Cell. It was clearly off the books. Even though this organization helped their reservation, John was very suspicious of them. He suspected this shadowy private military group was behind some shady dealings. John was onto something and never got a chance to see it through. It was up to James to finish it and that's why he found himself in New York City.

"Come on, where are you two? I know you're here?" he muttered to himself as he stood at a street corner wearing a trench coat.

The Native American mutant kept looking around. This was not the time of day to be tracking anybody. It was the middle of the morning on a weekday. The stock market was about to open and the streets were clogged with traffic. The sidewalks were equally congested, forcing James to rely on the accuracy of the information he spent the past few weeks gathering.

He checked his watch, which read a quarter till nine. He then looked across the street and noticed two figures standing in a crowd of people looking to cross the street. They were a pair of twins, male and female. They were wearing matching outfits consisting of jeans and a black sweatshirt. They each wore sunglasses as well while the girl wore a baseball cap. They looked as normal as anyone else, but James recognized them immediately.

"Jean-Peal and Jean-Marie Beaubueir. Right on time," said the Native American mutant, "John's journal was right. These guys are precise."

James casually looked around, trying not to draw attention to himself. He bent down and casually fixed his shoelace while at the same time watching the Beaubueir twins cross the street. When they reached the other side, he rose up and started following them. He kept his distance. John mentioned that he worked with these two. They were formidable soldiers and weren't to be taken lightly.

' _So these two were supposed to be John's battle buddies. He always ran with an odd crowd. These two are supposed to be veterans of the whole private military game. That or they couldn't find a better job after they found out they were mutants. John trusted them, but they were hopelessly loyal to White Cell. I doubt they would agree with John's suspicions about this operation of theirs. Guess I'll have to convince them. The only way I'm going to learn the truth is if I get help from the inside."_

James kept following Jean-Paul and Jean-Marie from a distance, carefully weaving his way through the early morning crowds of New York City. He never took his eye off the twins, who seemed to be heading towards Lower Manhattan. White Cell had an office there. If he was to get their trust for this little investigation, this was the best time to do it.

He followed them for a good fifteen minutes. They crossed a few more streets and then turned right at a large crosswalk. Now they were on a street lined with restaurants and shopping boutiques. This area was especially crowded because of lines stretching out along food carts. James got a little impatient trying to keep up with the twins. He was so focused on them that he barely noticed when he knocked over a box of condiments from a hot dog stand.

"Damn it! Watch we're you're going!" spat a balding hot-dog vendor.

James ignored the guy at first, trying to keep his focus on the Beaubueir twins. The hot dog vendor didn't take kindly to the silent treatment and grabbed him by the arms.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, hippie boy!" said the man angrily.

"I'm _not_ a hippie. I'm _not_ a boy. And you're not wasting my time so back off!" yelled James as he roughly shoved the man back into his cart.

His outburst was so impulsive that he added a little strength into his shove, causing the man to hit a little harder. It left him dazed and drew some attention from pedestrians that passed by. Some gave James an odd look. Others just held their head low and walked faster. With no time to apologize, the Native American mutant grunted and tried to catch up. By now he lost sight of the twins.

' _Stupid hot dog vendor! Now I've lost my targets! I can't afford another setback! Not when I'm this close!'_

James walked a bit more aggressively, shoving his way through more people as he tried to make up ground. The Beaubueir twins were nowhere in sight. It seemed as though they had disappeared into the crowd. Still determined, he fought his way up to a clearing near a cluster of news kiosks. Up here the crowds dispersed a bit because of an adjacent crosswalk. James used this area to scan his surroundings more thoroughly. His frustration mounted when he saw no trace of his targets.

"Damn it! This day has just gone straight to hell," he groaned to himself.

He turned around and prepared to backtrack. Then suddenly he felt a gust of wind sweep through the area. It was so sharp that it caused most nearby pedestrians to shield themselves or turn away. As they did this, James found himself roughly tugged away by two high speed forces. Even with his strength, it happened too fast. The next thing he knew he was pulled into a nearby alley and shoved against the wall. Instead of finding his targets, they found him instead.

"Prepare for your day to get worse, monsieur," said Jean-Paul in a threatening voice.

"Why are you following us?" demanded Jean-Marie, "Talk before we call some _very_ cranky friends of ours."

"Ow! Take it easy on the super-speed! Don't go _tattling_ just yet!" grunted James, who used his strength to break their grip.

Jean-Paul and Jean-Marie remained defensive, ready to strike this man if he so much as flinched. It wasn't until they stood back and took in his appearance that they recognized him.

"You…you're John Proudstar's brother," said Jean-Marie.

"Good, I don't have to introduce myself. If John was you're friend then you know I'm _not_ here to screw with you," muttered James as he brushed himself off.

"I don't know. From what John told us about you, I'm still tempted to run you into the East River," said Jean-Paul in a threatening tone.

"If John was even partially honest, you'd threaten me with _much_ worse. But if you cared about John in any capacity, you'll listen to what I have to say," said the Native American.

"Is that a threat or is that your unique way of being friendly?" scoffed Jean-Paul.

"This is as _polite_ I can be to two people who just slammed me up against the wall so bear with me," retorted James, "If my brother really trusted you, then trust _me_ when I say I need your help. Before he died, John was doing a digging into White Cell's operations. I've been picking up where he left off and I think he was onto something."

The Beaubueir twins exchanged glances. They weren't all that surprised by James's claim. James was prepared for a long, tedious debate. These two were long-time White Cell operatives. He expected their loyalty to be pretty stubborn. Their response was completely unexpected.

"So you think our superiors are up to something as well," said Jean-Marie, "This is becoming a disturbing trend."

"Wait…you mean I'm _not_ the first one to make this outlandish claim?" said James.

"It's not as outlandish as we originally thought," said Jean-Paul, "We received an anonymous tip that a certain wing of our organization was engaging in some nasty activities. We were on our way to follow up a lead. If you were looking for us in such a clumsy manner, I _doubt_ you're that lead."

"Watch it, pretty boy! I'm no amateur," said James harshly, "How do you know I'm not the guy you're looking for?"

"Because true professionals would have been smart enough to stay out of sight," came an unexpected voice from above.

James, Jean-Paul, and Jean-Marie all looked up with a defensive stance. Standing just above them atop a fire-escape were Mystique and Kurt Wagner. It looked like they had been watching over them for a while because they almost seemed humored by their confrontation.

"Raven Darkholm," scolded Jean-Marie, "Please tell me _you_ weren't the one that brought us out here!"

"Would it make you feel better if I told my son to place the call," she shrugged.

"Does it really matter who brought this up? Ve're here for the same reasons," asked Kurt as he casually leapt down from his perch.

"Oh I would say it _definitely_ matters," said Jean-Marie apprehensively, "White Cell has an extensive file on Mystique. I remember a certain report blaming her alone for Juggernaut being unleashed back in Colorado Springs."

"You're _still_ not over that?" scoffed the shape-shifter, "If that report you mentioned was halfway accurate, you know I always have a reason for doing what I do."

"That doesn't mean your reasons are valid," quipped Jean-Paul, "If you're trying to dig up dirt on White Cell, my sister and I won't help you!"

"Who said anything about dirt? I'm just after the truth and I think White Cell has been hiding it in ways that make my transgressions look like charity work."

Jean-Paul and Jean-Marie backed up as Mystique approached. They knew of this woman's history. She often brought trouble with her wherever she went. If it was only her making these claims, then it would be easy to write off. However, James was saying the same thing about White Cell. Given their less-than-noble histories, it was difficult to ignore.

"So you also believe they're up to no good?" said James as Mystique and Kurt stood besides them, "This just keeps getting better by the minute."

"Ve believe zhese people are keeping secrets. Important secrets zhat threaten many," Kurt clarified.

"White Cell has always been about private security work. Nothing more," said Jean-Paul, "That is _not_ a secret."

"They're extremely secretive and they employ a lot of mutants. You don't see that as a red flag?" said James dryly.

"You're mercenaries. Plain and simple," added Mystique, "I've been a mercenary longer than either of you. Believe me when I say it's a business _prone_ to corruption."

"I'm not saying our line of work is all that noble. I'm just saying it's a world we know pretty well," said Jean-Marie strongly, "Now I admit these are disturbing accusations. I'm not going to say they're without merit, but if you're asking us to question our loyalty then you're wasting your time."

"White Cell has done a lot for us. We would need more than multiple suspicions to go along with this," said Jean-Paul, "If you offer us something tangible, we may be inclined to help."

Mystique, Kurt, and James sensed some stubbornness with the Beaubueir twins. They were taking this seriously, but were reluctant to go too far with it. They would have to convince them that this was worth looking into because they weren't going to get answers without help from someone on the inside. They had a quite a story to tell so they might as well start from the beginning.

"Fine, you want proof?" said Mystique impatiently, "Give me ten minutes and I'll…"

Suddenly, a powerful shockwave ripped through the nearby streets. It stopped the shape-shifter before she could even begin. She along with Kurt, James, and the Beaubueir twins were jolted into an alert state. Something was unfolding nearby and it struck terror into everyone nearby.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!"

"IT'S COMING FROM TIMES SQUARE! SOMONE CALL THE POLICE!"

"FUCK THE POLICE! CALL THE FUCKING NAVY SEALS!"

"IT'S A TERRORIST ATTACK! EVERYBODY RUN!"

It came in the form of a blinding purplish light. This powerful ball of wavy energy arose from the middle of Time Square. People abandoned their cars and started running. Those that didn't were trapped as their cars were tossed around as if they were toys. The purplish light grew until it took up nearly half-a-block. When James, Kurt, Mystique, and the Beaubueir twins ran out from the alley they quickly recognized the source. It was Arclight and she was making a hell of a statement.

"I know some of you foolish humans are recording this on your phones so listen up!" she shouted, "The Mutant Liberation Front is back! Your government and your heroes have failed you! We were merciful before! Now prepare to suffer a much greater wrath!"

From deep within this purplish dome of energy, Arclight's fists were glowing like two small stars. When she slammed them into the ground, she triggered a massive tremor that shook the whole area. Windows shattered, streets were ripped up, and people were hurt. Cries of anguish quickly filled the area. It was a terrifying way for the Mutant Liberation Front to make their presence known again. It was also a striking coincidence that was too great to ignore.

"Mien Gott!" gasped Kurt.

"Those assholes _again_?" exclaimed James.

"This…this is bad," said Jean-Paul, "What does it mean?"

"You wanted something tangible. Well here it is," said Mystique.

"You're not saying White Cell was behind this, are you?" exclaimed Jean-Marie.

"It makes more sense than you think. Come with me and I'll explain what we've discovered. We may also have to get some extra help."

"I'm on it, mother!" said Kurt, already enacting one of their many contingency plans, "I also know just zhe man to help us vith zhis. I just hope he's feeling up to it."

* * *

 **Three Days ago – Huston, Texas**

"Take it easy, Kurt. I told you I'm on it…I get it. Money only goes so far in cases like this. I've already made arrangements. Although for the record, I'm still not comfortable with your mother being involved…I told you, I'm up for this. Quit worrying about my health. I didn't get a chance to take on the Mutant Liberation Front before. I don't just want to make up for it. I need to…no problem. I'll see you at the mansion."

Warren Worthington III set aside his phone and continued packing his things. He finishing putting on a special shirt that his doctors just completed. It was lined with sensors and wires meant to monitor his tenuous health. It was just a precaution. His health was no longer an excuse. He was ready to be an X-man again.

While he was packing, one of his doctors came storming into his private quarters. He had been living out of this area for the past two months and a good deal of that was spent being too weak to do anything. Despite this latest round of treatments, his doctors were deeply concerned.

"Mr. Worthington, a nurse just informed me that you were checking yourself out. Please tell me that's not true!" said the doctor.

"I respect you a great deal, Dr. Aaron. So I'll spare you the cold truth," said Warren, not looking away from his gear.

"As your doctor and one of Worthington Industries most senior researchers, I'm obligated to tell you how _dangerous_ this is," said Dr. Aaron, "I've already jeopardized my career by giving you this very secret and possibly _illegal_ treatment."

"There aren't any laws against using techno-organic material. Not _yet_ anyways," said Warren flatly, "So don't worry about going to jail."

"This is the same material that caused the Legacy Virus! The material that's so unpredictable that we've yet to grasp the side-effects!"

"I understood the risks when I put this together, Doctor. That's why I kept everyone I cared about out of the loop. I needed a miracle. I needed something that would make me strong enough to fight again. You can't possibly understand. I'm not just some sick patient looking to live a semi-normal life gain. I'm an X-man!"

"Just let us run a few more tests on your wings!" urged Dr. Aaron, "Let us establish a baseline before you start straining yourself."

"The Mutant Liberation Front just attacked Time Square. The time for tests was over four days ago," said Warren strongly, "I understand the risks and I accept them. The wings work. That's all I need."

The young mutant made this point clear when he turned around and revealed his wings. He had them folded up behind his back in a way more compact than he was used to. They were no longer the frail, thinning feathers that withered so severely after he got sick. They encased on metallic coating now. This coating flowed as if it were alive, guided by the plasticity of the techno-organic material. They didn't just make his wings strong again. They made his body strong as well. He gained back the nearly fifteen pounds of muscle he lost and his skin was no longer pale. He could now call himself Angel again.

While he looked healthy, Dr. Aaron saw signs of trouble. Along the new techno-organic wings, there was some discoloration in his back. During this process, Warren's skin shifted into a strange blue color at times. It usually faded, but it hadn't gone away completely. It was an anomaly that had him and many other doctors worried. He needed more information. It didn't look like he was going to get it.

"Tell the other doctors I appreciate their cooperation. Expect a nice bonus at the end of the year," said Warren as he zipped up his bag, "This shirt you gave me will monitor my vitals. If something goes wrong, I'll give you a call."

"By then it may be too late," warned Dr. Aaron, "This is unknown territory on several different levels."

"Guess we'll have to learn by doing," said the winged mutant, "Now if you'll excuse me, there's a crisis unfolding and the world needs the X-men."

Dr. Aaron stood in somber silence, watching as Warren made his way to the special balcony outside his room. As soon as he opened the doors, he took to the sky. He flew much faster than he did before his wings were given the techno-organic treatment. He carried himself with such strength and arrogance. He may not have been sick anymore, but that doesn't mean he was fully healed.

Now soaring through cloudy skies, Warren Worthington III was ready to fight like an X-man again. If what Kurt told him was accurate, he needed these new wings. The Mutant Liberation Front and whatever shadowy force was helping them were sure to cause untold chaos.

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Present**

Professor Charles Xavier deeply valued the trust of his students. There were times they didn't see eye-to-eye, but their trust in each other was a big part of what made the team strong. Through personal struggles and world-threatening crisis, he took comfort in his students' resolve. It used to be that he taught them to act because he was unable to do so. Now that he had his legs back, they could act together. It was a concept that many were still adjusting to with some not doing as well as others.

After his morning jog, the Professor got dressed and prepared for a long day of work. He had time to digest the situation that Warren, Mystique, James, and Kurt described to him. Now he was ready to start taking action. Before he could move forward, there was one detail he had to clear up.

"Come on, Alex! Answer the call, damn it! Quit being a brat and ditch the fucking silent treatment!" came an angry voice from the War Room.

Professor Xavier stopped for a moment. He recognized the voice as belonging to Scott Summers. He had been among those struggling to adjust after their return from the Shi'ar.

Before this crisis, his role had been very different. He was the Operations Commander of the X-men. He was the one responsible for organizing the missions that carried the X-men into battle. It seemed like a burdensome role, but Scott came to embrace it. Now that Xavier was back, he wasn't too keen on going back being a student.

If that weren't difficult enough, the bulk of this crisis was being caused by his brother. Alex Summers was the one who shut out the rest of the world. He was also the one daring President Kelly to make a move against Genosha. He wasn't listening to reason, let alone his older brother. When Xavier finally entered the War Room, he could sense Scott's burning frustration.

"Have you been down here all night, Scott?" asked Xavier as he entered.

"Good morning to you too, sir," he said restlessly, "Are you going to drag me out of here like Colossus and Bobby tried earlier?"

"Seeing as how they clearly failed, I'll save myself the frustration," said the Professor as he sat down next to his student.

"I appreciate that, but you might want to keep your distance. I'm on the verge of blowing a hole through this thing!"

"Given how _expensive_ these machines are, I prefer to stay. Besides, I've been meaning to talk with you. We're all facing a growing crisis and we need to be on the same page."

Scott continued fuming as he gazed at the main computer screen before him. It had on it the record of countless failed calls to Genosha. For hours on end he kept trying to reaching his brother. While the X-men were in space, Alex had crossed a line. Whether it was a result of losing Lorna or not having his older brother to knock some sense into him, Alex was making a lot of reckless decisions. It wore heavily on this X-leader because it added a personal element to this crisis.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I admit it. I'm a _total_ wreck," said Scott, holding his head low.

"You're not a wreck, Scott. You reunited with your father and found out your brother was causing a global crisis within a twenty-four hour span. You're well within your right to be upset," Xavier pointed out, trying to sound light-hearted.

"It shouldn't be this bad. Alex and I were finally starting to _not_ hate each other. Now he has to ruin it all by being a reckless prick!"

"He's overreacting to something he doesn't understand. Keep in mind he doesn't know anything about the Shi'ar. He doesn't know why we were gone for six weeks either," he said, maintaining a calm demeanor.

"That's why I'm trying to reach him! I need to explain! I need to tell him about, our father!" said Scott, pounding his fists on the controls.

"You're getting more worked up than you should, Scott. You're not doing yourself or your brother any favors by acting like this. I know you have many reasons to be distressed. Some of which you're _ignoring_."

Scott clenched his fists and took deep breaths. The strict discipline that once his strength faltered under so much strain. His family, his role with the X-men, and this new crisis was affecting him on too many levels. Under his mentor's coaxing, he managed to calm down.

"It just feels like too much," he said in a calmer tone, "Jean's still messed up from the Phoenix Force going silent. She was so restless last night that she asked to be alone. Instead of being strong for her, I make it worse by trying to reach Alex. That's a losing battle if ever there was one."

"I plan on talking with Jean. I'm confident she'll get through this. She'll need your love and support along the way. So will the rest of the X-men," said Xavier.

"I wish I could give more. I _need_ to give more, but it feels like I'm…stuck."

"Is that because these personal battles are too much?" Xavier questioned, "I refuse to believe that. You've taken on _much_ greater burdens."

"This is different, Professor," Scott pointed out.

"You're right. It _is_ different. The main difference is I have my legs back. I'm taking on my old roles with greater vigor now. After taking over and thriving as Operations Commander, all this change bothers you."

"It's not like that, sir," retorted the X-leader.

"Scott, you're talking to the world's most powerful psychic. I can sense what's on your mind. You're not even _trying_ to hide it."

Scott fell silent. The Professor's serious tone humbled his demeanor. He ignored it without avoiding it. The Professor's return and his new health bothered him. It wasn't just because he enjoyed his time as Operations Commander. All these changes just didn't feel right.

"I can't help what I think," said Scott solemnly, "It's not that I have a problem with being demoted. I admit I'm a little anxious about you taking on new roles."

"You're worried about how I handle myself in combat," said Xavier.

"It's not just that either. You were always a visionary, not a fighter. When you came with us in the battle against D'ken, it was different. At times it felt a little _off_."

"I agree. It was new territory for me and the X-men," Xavier conceded, "But we still prevailed. I owe our success to your field experience. Don't forget that you were the one that saved me from D'ken's grasp."

"I haven't forgotten. I'm just not sure how this new _arrangement_ is going to work."

"Me neither, which is why your support is all the more vital," said Xavier in a more encouraging tone, "Don't think of my return as a demotion. Think of it as a new way for the X-men do carry out their duties. The world fell into disarray while we were gone. I've had some time to formulate some plans. None of them are possible without you, Scott. I need you to work with me and not _in spite_ of me."

Scott finally turned to face his mentor. Professor Xavier had always been an important, inspiring him to do great things. He had always been limited because of his legs. He always relied on his X-men to carry out his dream. Now he was strong again. He could play a role that went beyond being a mentor. Such change was difficult to digest, but the goal was the same. They still had a world to save.

"You know I'll follow you across the galaxy, Professor. More so than I already have," he said with a touch of humor.

"I know, Scott. And I value your trust more than my renewed health," said Xavier with a smile, "I can't promise you the transition will be an easy one. I can only promise that we'll make the most of it as this crisis unfolds."

"I don't doubt that, but you know I'll hold you to that promise," said Scott, smiling back.

"I would expect nothing less," said Xavier as he rose up.

"That being said, how do you plan on responding to my brother's mess?" asked Scott, "We have a lot of ground to cover.

"That we do," said the Professor as walked out of the War Room, "Follow me and I'll show you what I've been working on. It's going to require the X-men to tap all available resources. We came close to the brink before with the Mutant Liberation Front. We can't let it happen again!"

* * *

 **Up next: Proactive Regression**


	18. Issue 143: Proactive Regression Part 1

**Issue #143  
Proactive Regression Part 1**

* * *

 _In a world that hates and fears mutants, Professor Charles Xavier fights for peace and understanding. There are many obstacles in this struggle and his gifted team, the X-men, have overcome many. After confronting challenges on a cosmic level, Xavier and his X-men now face a crisis of a very different kind._

 _While the X-men were away fighting the Shi'ar, the mutant nation of Genosha descended into chaos. With Wanda Maximoff injured, Alex Summers gained new authority. With this authority, he closed Genosha's boarders and stopped exporting the alien technology that had been key to maintaining peace. He believes humanity is plotting against them. He may end up being right because President Kelly is preparing an aggressive response._

 _In the midst of this escalating conflict, the Mutant Liberation Front has returned. Stryfe has taken over and launched a series of attacks. This has reignited old fears and inspired new ones, but this time there may be more to it._

 _Investigations by James Proudstar and Mystique have revealed a possible connection to the shadowy private military company known as White Cell. The nature of this connection isn't clear, but Charles Xavier is determined to stop this threat before it escalates. He's in a much better position now that he has the use of his legs. However, not everyone in the X-men is at full strength for this coming battle._

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Danger Room**

"Errr! Come on! I…can do this!" grunted a determined Jean Grey.

" _Warning. Safety limits exceeded,"_ announced the Danger Room AI.

"Override all safety measures! Pass code 161016!" she yelled out.

Her mind was heavily strained. Sweat dripped down her face as her body and mind ached. It was the kind of training that would have broken a weaker mind by now. Jean Grey was intent on completing it no matter what the safety alerts told her.

This was a high level scenario tailored specifically for psychics. It involved her using her telekinesis to hold up a massive weight that looked like an oversized piston. She had to keep it up as long as possible in order to protect an image of unconscious civilians below. If she faltered, they would be crushed and the scenario would be over. It was a scenario she had run many times before with little incident. That was _before_ the Phoenix Force went silent, leaving her without the cosmic presence that once aided her.

"Just…a little bit…longer!" she grunted as she fell to her knees.

The weight shook erratically as it continued to descend. Even with Jean's full telekinetic might, she couldn't hold it back. The strain was so bad that she started bleeding from her nose. More alarms sounded. She continued to ignore them. With each passing second, the weight kept inching lower. It was about to crush the target. Jean kept pushing harder, but it was no use.

"Can't…keep…going!"

She was about to give out completely when the doors to the Danger Room were literally slashed open and Logan came storming in.

"Emergency shut down! Code 823722!" he yelled.

" _Code accepted. Program terminated."_

Within moments, the image of the massive weight faded. It disappeared just as the targets underneath were about to be crushed. Once it was gone, Jean Grey nearly passed out, her body going limp from exhaustion. Logan ran over and caught her just before she hit the floor. She looked like she just went ten rounds with a pissed off Juggernaut. It was the most defeated he had seen her in quite some time.

"Damn it, Logan! Why did you stop the program?" she groaned.

"I should be yelling at _you_ for a change, Jeannie. What in the freakin' hell were you doing?" yelled Logan as he tried to hold her up.

"I was…training," she said breathlessly.

"Since when the hell did training involve throwing your brain into a goddamn blender?"

"You're one to talk."

"I got a healing factor. You don't," he reminded her, "For crying out loud, we got enough bullshit going on without you torturing yourself! Save the self-loathing to Summers. He's better at it."

Jean groaned under Logan's harsh words. It was an odd role reversal. Usually she was the one to scold him for being reckless and foolish. She knew she was in a bad state when _he_ was the reasonable one. It showed just how much losing the presence of the Phoenix Force had affected her.

Logan resisted the urge to scold her further and helped her back to her feet. She was still light-headed. Blood was still trickling down her nose. Logan tried to wipe it away, but she brushed off his grip. She didn't care to be helped at the moment. The last thing she needed was to feel helpless.

"Come on, Jeannie. Don't to that," said Logan in a less abrasive tone, "I know you're messed up after losing the Phoenix Force."

"I didn't _lose_ her, Logan. She's just…dormant," said Jean strongly.

"Well if you're trying to wake her up, this _ain't_ the way. You're supposed to be the one who thinks shit through. You know you can't rely on _me_ of all people to do it for you."

"I'm not asking you to, Logan. I'm _supposed_ to be stronger. Just as I'm _supposed_ to pass this scenario without feeling like truck ran over my brain. I used to be able to hold up that weight without overthinking. Now it's like my mind has been downgraded."

"In other words, you're feeling _weaker_. No need to be coy about it. I know how much it sucks," he said.

"Easy for you to say. As you love pointing out, you're the one wit the healing factor. You don't _need_ to be stronger," said Jean bitterly.

"That ain't fair, Jeannie."

"I know it isn't! It's a _terrible_ thing to say, but I'm in a terrible mood in case you haven't noticed!" she cried, "When the Phoenix Force went silent, I didn't just lose the power. I lost a part of myself. It's like there's a _limb_ missing and it's making me feel _crippled_! You can't understand it. Nobody can!"

Logan fell silent. He was tempted to console his former lover, but she continued resisting any form of comforts. It put him in an awkward position. He was not very good at counseling others when they were messed up. He was usually too messed up himself to offer any decent advice. This was an unusual case to say the least.

Jean Grey had grown a lot since he first met her and the Phoenix Force was a big part of that. Just as the adamantium in his bones had become part of him, this cosmic being was part of her. Not having it anymore affected her in so many ways.

He gave her a minute to breathe. He didn't say anything, but he kept his worried gaze on her. Jean felt it and it pushed her to gather herself. She shouldn't be taking her frustrations out on the people she cared about. This was her problem. She had to deal with it.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I…I'm not used to being a total bitch," she said solemnly.

"Don't apologize, Jeannie. You're still a lightweight," said Logan with a half-grin.

"I just feel like I'm putting everyone in danger by being so weak. It used to be my Phoenix powers were something we could rely on to get us out of tough spaces. Now that I _can't_ use them, it makes everyone around me more vulnerable."

"We got along without it before. We can do it again," he reasoned.

"I keep telling myself that. I still can't bring myself to accept it," said Jean with lingering frustration, "I've already let it hurt the people I care about. I've kept Scott at a distance even though he needs me right now. I haven't trained with the others even though I know we have an emerging crisis with the Mutant Liberation Front. Hell, even my grades are slipping."

"You make it sound as though you can't get along without this thing. Like none of us are safe without it. You really think we're _that_ soft?"

"Damn it, Logan! I'm being serious!" she groaned.

"So am I," he said in a less hostile tone, "I won't say you shouldn't worry about it. I'll just say you don't need no cosmic bird to kick ass. You'll just have to learn to do things the hard way again. It'll suck, but if you can handle an ex like me and a prick like Cyke, then you _can_ manage."

The idea of learning how to be weaker wasn't appealing. After embracing the Phoenix Force so completely, it was hard to remember how she got along without it. However, she hadn't forgotten that she was able to hold her own before it entered her life. It meant that she may be more vulnerable along with her friends. She had to trust them to be stronger while they trusted her to adjust.

Logan offered her another comforting gesture. This time she didn't push him away. She allowed him to lead her out of the Danger Room. She had strained herself enough for one day.

"I wish it was as easy as it sounded," sighed Jean.

"And I wish the clouds rained whiskey, but I know that ain't happening," said Logan with a wry grin, "At least you still got time to get your head together. You're joining Chuck for all the bureaucratic shit with the MSA. I'm joining Ro's team for our little visit to White Cell."

"Is that the same team with Kurt _and_ Mystique?" asked Jean.

"Yep," he affirmed, "I'm stuck on a mission with the woman I'm sleeping with and her son. Plus, I gotta deal with James freakin' Proudstar and that trigger-happy personality of his. So consider yourself lucky. At least as _lucky_ as X-men can be."

Logan was not an optimist to say the least, but he never lost perspective. He never shied away from a challenge either. The Professor was already implementing an ambitious plan to confront this crisis. Everyone was prepared to do their part. Even if she didn't feel as powerful as she had with the Phoenix Force, Jean Grey had to be prepared as well. Cosmic entity or not, she was an X-man and the world needed the X-men.

' _It can't be a good sign when my ex is making this much sense and I'm this big a wreck. The X-men go into space, six weeks go by, and the world finds new ways to go to hell. And I have to help drag it out of that hell…without the Phoenix Force. God, why does that sound so damn hard? Given my luck, it'll probably get harder before the end of the day.'_

* * *

 **Pentagon – Later That Day**

It had been a while since Charles Xavier immersed himself in human/mutant politics. He quickly realized how little he missed it while recovering from his addiction. He and his X-men received a lukewarm welcome from the MSA. President Kelly refused to meet with him. Their apparent disappearance hurt their credibility. General Grimshaw was now the lone intermediary and even he didn't express much confidence.

When he arrived with Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, Jean, and Scott, they were greeted by armed operatives. They were scrutinized as they went through the numerous security barriers. It was pretty uncomfortable. The MSA were supposed to be allies and now they were being treated as potential targets. It wasn't just because of high tensions either. The mood throughout every branch of government had changed. It was like everyone was preparing for war.

When he finally got to General Grimshaw, he was led into a special conference room that was adjacent to the MSA control center. The rest of the X-men had to wait outside while the General gave Xavier a quick overview of what was going on. Using a series of three-dimensional projectors, he played over footage of several major terror attacks by the Mutant Liberation Front. He also showed a few reconnaissance images of the naval blockade over Genosha. Together, they painted a very grim picture.

"As you can see, the world got considerably closer to hell while you were off getting your legs healed," explained General Grimshaw as he played over the footage all at once, "The Times Square attack in New York was just the beginning. Over the last few days they've hit downtown London, the Beijing financial district, the Burj Dubai, downtown Cairo, Red Square in Moscow, and the Eiffel Tower in Paris. They didn't completely destroy these landmarks. They just scarred them."

"And why would they do that? Why not go the extra distance and finish the job?" wondered Xavier.

"They don't have to. They just need to show us they _could_. And unlike their old attacks, these ones actually hurt people. The death toll is already in the hundreds."

"They've grown bolder and more ruthless. That much we can agree on," said Professor Xavier as he looked over the disturbing images.

"We could've used a warning or two. I kept calling you X-men and every time I ended up on the phone with Emma Frost," said the General sternly, "She always had the same excuse. You were sick and the others were in the Savage Land. The more I heard it, the less I believed it."

"You can't expect me to apologize for circumstances beyond our control, General," retorted Xavier, "You know my team would have been there unless something incredibly dire was standing in our way."

"Oh I have no doubt that you were dealing with something heavy. It may have even been something more dangerous than Genosha and the Mutant Liberation Front combined. What makes me upset to no end is that you're blowing smoke in my face."

"I'm not trying to deceive you, General," coaxed Xavier.

"Yet you avoid telling me the truth," he retorted, "You act as though I don't notice things. Six weeks ago, we detected an alien anomaly that descended upon our planet, unleashed this bizarre energy burst over Genosha, and then disappeared. This all happened after I heard reports from Muir Island that someone hijacked a jet and flew it to Genosha. Now I have no way of proving that you or the X-men were involved. But the fact that you disappeared after is a hell of a coincidence. As you're probably surmised by now, I don't take kindly to coincidences."

There was a threatening undertone to his voice. General Grimshaw was a smart man with unparalleled access. He was in a position to connect the clues they left behind. Xavier could sense it in his overly hostile thoughts. He knew the X-men were involved in the alien anomaly. He didn't press as hard as he could have on the issue. He just made it clear that it bothered him.

"I'm sure we could spend all day debating about what happened six weeks ago. For the moment, we have more _Earthly_ concerns," said the General as he expanded the hologram depicting the attacks, "The attacks by the Mutant Liberation Front couldn't have come at a worse time. That alien cluster-fuck derailed our rebuilding efforts with Genosha."

"Yes, I would imagine such an incident would leave them quite shaken," said Xavier, trying to focus on more relevant issues.

"It left them more than a little _shaken_. They closed their damn boarders and threatened to cut off the power they've been feeding to all over the world. Since a lot of areas are still trying to rebuild from the last round of attacks, they're still dependant on that power."

"So why haven't they shut if off if they want a confrontation?"

"Leverage…plain and simple," said the General, "They understand that if we attack them, they could shut down that power and hurt a lot of people in the process."

"By _they_ do you mean all of Genosha? Or just Alex Summers?" questioned Xavier.

"We're still trying to figure that out. That kid may be a punk, but he's smarter than anyone in President Kelly's inner circle gives him credit for. He wants something. Somehow he's convinced Wanda Maximoff that _this_ is the best way to get it."

"What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know yet. That's what I hope you and your X-men can figure out," said Grimshaw, "The Mutant Liberation Front attacks are adding a lot of pressure. The two conflicts are feeding off one another. The more hostile everyone gets towards mutants, the more anxious everybody gets and I do mean everybody. Russia, China, Saudi Arabia, France, and Britain all want to launch a pre-emptive strike on Genosha. They've concluded that Genosha is somehow behind the Mutant Liberation Front."

"I find that _highly_ unlikely. It was the Mutant Liberation Front that killed Polaris," Xavier pointed out.

"That's what I told them. They aren't convinced. The growing consensus is Genosha has been so frustrated by human/mutant clashes that they're ready to make a bold move. They need answers to prove them otherwise or they're going to strike. That could lead to the first shots of a war that neither side will win."

Professor Xavier tensed at such a notion. In a way, he felt responsible. The incident with the Starjammer was what set this into motion. Genosha had no idea what happened with the Shi'ar. They reacted impulsively and aggressively. Then the Mutant Liberation Front came along and made everything worse. It came together in a perfect storm of conflict, one that threatened to overwhelm the entire world.

He gazed at the holographic images of the attacks. In one he saw Vertigo shutting down the streets of Beijing by making everyone gravely ill during rush hour. In another he saw Avalanche terrorizing Red Square in Moscow by destroying bridges and throwing cars into oncoming traffic. He saw Callisto and Caliban doing serious damage to the Eiffel Tower in Paris, causing large chunks of it to fall to the ground and hurt anyone who got in the way. Stryfe's attacks in Red Square and Cairo were especially serious. He triggered riots that filled the streets with enraged protesters. Hundreds were hurt and many were left dazed. In every case, the Mutant Liberation Front made it clear that they were the ones responsible. They wanted to enrage the world and they were succeeding.

"You know the stakes as well as I do, Professor Xavier," said General Grimshaw as he turned off the projectors, "My question to you is this…do you really think your X-men can do something about it?"

"That's why we're here, General," affirmed Xavier in a stronger tone, "I've already posed the gist of my plan. I will take a small contingent of my X-men and travel to Genosha."

"If you think you can talk sense into Alex Summers, I'm all for it. But we'll _definitely_ need more than just a change of heart to defuse this situation."

"That's why I have the rest of my X-men conducting another investigation," explained Xavier, "You and I are both in agreement on one thing, General. We don't like coincidences. I've been thinking about this predicament every bit as much as you have. I suspect there's a dark hand pulling the strings."

"Sounds a bit too much like a conspiracy theory, Professor," the General retorted, "Even if it does make a _disturbing_ amount of sense."

"We have every intention of finding the necessary proof. I suspect someone is using the situation on Genosha to further their agenda. That alien anomaly was just the trigger. A way for a cunning individual or group to cover their tracks. If we can uncover a deeper plot, we may be able to inject reason into both sides."

"Reason may not be as valuable as dragging the Mutant Liberation Front kicking and screaming in front of a firing squad."

"One step at a time, General," said Xavier, "Now if my team is going to do this, I need to know that I have your support. That means convincing the President to give me time to figure this out."

"That may be asking too much."

"We're both trying to stop a war. There's no such thing as _too much_."

The Professor sounded bold in his demeanor. He also came off bolder as he rose up from his seat and made his way out of the conference room. He carried himself different now that he could walk. General Grimshaw sensed it in a number of ways. On one hand it was refreshing to see Charles Xavier so strong after battling an addiction. On the other it was a little distressing to see him act so differently.

"This is a new trick, Professor. Getting up and walking out before I've agreed to your plan," said General Grimshaw.

"Getting up and walking is something I'm still getting used to," said Xavier as he stopped in front of the main door.

"I can see that. I can also see some changes to your approach. Not to make light of ditching a wheelchair, but be careful with your newfound strength. It can rub some people the wrong way."

"Are you one of them, General? Is my new lease on life going to prevent you from giving my X-men a chance?"

"I never said that. I also won't say I'm completely on board with it," he retorted, "I still have some plans of my own."

"Will they interfere at all with my efforts? I would like us to work with each other rather than against one another," said Xavier.

"I would too. So don't expect my plans to inersect with yours unless it's absolutley necessary. I need you more than you need me at the moment. That essentially seals both our decisions."

Professor Xavier grinned slightly. Even though General Grimshaw was still deeply suspicious, he hadn't forgotten all the times the X-men came through for him. He understood better than anyone that the X-men were his best chance to resolve this. Even without his full confidence, the Professor walked out of the room where his anxious X-men were waiting for him.

It hadn't been pleasant, standing outside the door while six armed MSA operatives surrounded them. They didn't even fill them in on any operations. They wouldn't even let them get a drink of water. Seeing the Professor was a relief in more than one way. It meant they could leave this place before anyone got too trigger-happy.

"What's the word, Professor? Are we clear to go kick my little brother's ass?" asked Scott intently.

"I won't say he was overly enthused, but he gave us his blessing…albeit in his own _tactful_ way," said Professor Xavier.

"In other words, he doesn't trust us any more than he could win an arm-wrestling match with Peter," surmised Kitty.

"Were we even expecting him to trust us?" scoffed Bobby.

"We don't need his trust to do this," said the Professor, "We simply need him to keep the President from attacking Genosha and to give us clearance through the naval blockade."

"Is that the only help we can rely on?" asked Piotr.

"We were gone for six weeks, Peter. We need to earn back the respect of our allies and enemies alike."

"That sounds like the second most unfair thing in the world after the cancellation of Arrested Development," said Bobby.

"Life is rarely fair, Bobby. Get over it," said Jean flatly, "Let's just get to Genosha and get on top of this crisis. Hopefully the others will find out where White Cell comes in before it blows up in our face."

"Yeesh, no need to crack the whip, Jean!" said Kitty, "We all know the stakes. We're _not_ taking them lightly."

"The others know as well. They'll find something. I'm certain of it. Just as I'm certain we'll make headway on Genosha," said Xavier as he walked past the armed MSA operatives, ignoring their hostility.

"What makes you so confident, Professor?" asked Piotr.

"Because he must," he said strongly.

There was a determined confidence in his tone. It was a confidence the X-men couldn't help but admire. As Xavier barged past the suspicious MSA guards, they followed him closely. He knew what he was doing, asserting this new confidence with every step. It gave them hope that they could make up for the six weeks they lost.

The only one who seemed reluctant to share that confidence was Jean Grey. She was still somewhat distant. She was in a slightly better mood after the incident in the Danger Room. Scott, despite all the festering emotions surrounding his brother, stayed close to her. His presence helped her keep a level head through this difficult transition.

"If only we could both share in the Professor's confidence," commented Scott as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Yes…if only," she sighed.

"I wish I was in a better position to help you. It sucks that we're both lugging all this personal baggage."

"At least we're lugging it together," she said with a light smile, "If you prevent me from whining about not having a cosmic being at my disposal, I'll prevent you from snapping completely when you confront Alex."

"Deal!" affirmed Scott, "But I'm not the only one he has to worry about. There are plenty of others with a personal stake in this mess."

* * *

 **Geneva, Switzerland – Worthington Industry European Office**

Warren had to take deep breaths as he took in this situation. The time for feeling sorry for himself was over. He had to be an X-man again. When he left the institute, he believed he could do more good with his family company than he could as Angel. Since then, times have changed. The threats around them were changing as well. Even a multi-billion-dollar company couldn't keep up so he had to take matters into his own hands.

It felt good to be working directly with the team again. It felt even better to be strong again. After nearly crippling himself from the failed Legacy Cure, he was back. His techno-organic wings made him feel like Angel again. In a sense he was even better than his previous form.

He was so focused and determined. There were so few doubts in his mind that he was practically seething when Professor Xavier announced his plan. For the first time since he left, he was set to play a major role and it didn't involve throwing money at the problem.

"Are you guys in position?" said Warren from an encrypted communication line, "Hank and Tessa just confirmed our latest intel. The Mutant Liberation Front is in Milan."

" _We're still tracking them. Logan tells me their scent keeps getting scrambled,"_ said Ororo Munroe through the line.

"How bad is it? If Logan has cursed more than six times, that probably means they're long gone."

" _I've only heard four f-bombs thus far so I figure it's not quite that bad. Mystique and Nightcrawler have been monitoring all outgoing communications. There's no sign that the Mutant Liberation Front has left or made a move."_

"That doesn't mean they won't. For all we know they could have another teleporter with them," reasoned Warren.

" _I don't think that's the case. Warpath confirmed that Gateway is not part of this new Mutant Liberation Front. They've been traveling through more traditional means. It's still very shady. We suspect that's where White Cell comes in. Warpath and I have used some of your contacts to track down one of their secret offices. We're getting close to some answers."_

"You're putting an awful lot of trust in James Proudstar. I hope you're only getting as close as you have to for the mission," said the winged mutant.

" _Let's avoid THAT argument. I've heard it enough from Gambit and Logan."_

"Fair enough. I'm sure they've chided you enough," he sighed, "Just keep an eye out for Stryfe and his goons. I've got my people here in Geneva tracking any shady business deals. If White Cell is involved, we'll catch them red handed. Once we have the proof, we'll expose them to the world!"

" _That should make the Professor's job on Genosha a lot easier. Over and out."_

Warren closed the encrypted line. From deep within his Swiss offices, he coordinated this secret effort from a modified financial hub. Most of Worthington Industry's foreign business dealings went through Switzerland. Over the years his family developed strong relationships with various Swiss banks. He suspected from their recent investigations that White Cell had a similar deal. So with help from Tessa and Hank, they tapped into the encrypted lines feeding into the banks. If White Cell was dealing with the Mutant Liberation Front, this is where they would find their proof.

In what was once a Worthington Industries data center, Warren modified the systems to allow Hank and Tessa the access they needed. He even paid to fly them out here on a private jet. They were someone surprised by his initiative. They had in front of them some very advanced hardware that could only come from Worthington Industry's most advanced divisions. It couldn't have been attained legitimately, even if he was heir to the company. It left them somewhat cautious of his new attitude.

"You almost sound obsessive, Warren," commented Hank from one of the panels.

"We're dealing with the Mutant Liberation Front. If ever there was an appropriate subject to obsess over, it's these guys," said Warren as he made his way out of the room.

"It's not about how appropriate such inclinations may be. I just seem to remember teaching you the value of a level head."

"I'm not a student anymore, Mr. McCoy. I've learned my lessons in new ways," he replied, "Our enemies are making friends in high places. The X-men must do the same. Seeing as how I'm the one with the billion-dollar bankroll, it might as well be me."

Warren left the secure area, leaving Hank to worry about his former student. He carried himself so differently from the man he once knew. His new wings and renewed vigor left a very different man behind the billion-dollar name. There was no question they needed his resources to uncover White Cell's deceit. This didn't mean that Warren's approach was valid.

"Those new wings of his are affecting him," said Sage in a flat tone as she stayed focused on the monitors in front of her.

"So it would seem," said Hank solemnly, "How bad to you think it is?"

"It could be worse," she surmised, "Using techno-organic material to heal himself was a desperate move. He's still a lot less arrogant than Fantomex, but it'll still affect him. The best way to combat it is to make sure he's surrounded by meaningful influences."

It sounded overly pragmatic. It sounded way too easy to be valid. Hank dwelled on his former student for a moment after he left. He saw in him the potential for tragedy. Once this was crisis with the Mutant Liberation Front was over, someone would have to confront him. There was no telling where this new attitude of his could lead.

* * *

 **Milan, Italy – Business District**

After checking in with Warren, the search for White Cell and the Mutant Liberation Front continued. Ororo, Rogue, Gambit, and Warpath followed Logan closely as he tracked a very tenacious scent. It was getting late in the day in this part of the world. Rush hour was setting in and it was getting even harder to keep up. They were all disguised as tourists, trying hard not to make it look as though they weren't hunting someone.

"Quit it with the window shopping, Rogue. We gotta keep moving!" barked Wolverine, who was leading the search.

"Aw come on, Logan. We're in Milan for crying out loud! You really expect meh to ignore this kind of merchandise?" said Rogue, who was enthralled by a window display of an exotic black dress.

"Since when did you adopt Kitty's love of fashion, cherè?" teased Gambit.

"Don't get _too_ excited, sugah. Ah ain't throwing away mah roguish title just yet," she said, still unable to look away from the display, "But some of this stuff won't show up on Amazon anytime soon. This stuff is edgy, outrageous, and a little disturbing even!"

"In other words, it's just your style," grinned Gambit.

"You can tap your inner metrosexual later. We've got a White Cell operative to track and right now she's outsmarting us!" said Warpath as he urged the young couple along.

Rogue reluctantly turned away from the elaborate displays. For a situation that was supposed to be so grave, the Mutant Liberation Front sure picked an unusual locale. Milan was no anti-mutant hotbed. It didn't have too many iconic targets either. They all reached the conclusion that they were not here for an attack. There was something more nefarious at work. It may be their best chance at uncovering the White Cell connection.

White Cell was the focal point, more so than the Mutant Liberation Front. Warren, Mystique, Warpath, and Nightcrawler were convinced that they were pulling the strings. It made sense. White Cell was very well connected. They were more than capable of re-assembling the Mutant Liberation Front and giving them the resources they needed to resume their attacks. The bigger mystery was why White Cell would make such a move in the first place.

The X-men knew about this organization from the deceased John Proudstar. They were a secretive organization known for hiring mutants, but not much else. They were taking a big risk by backing known mutant terrorists. They wouldn't make such a move if they weren't expecting big returns.

"Tell me what we know about this mutant we're tracking," said Ororo, who kept looking around for signs of trouble.

"There ain't much to know. Her name's Joanna Cargill. Calls herself Frenzy when she's collecting a paycheck from White Cell," said Wolverine as he kept sniffing the air around him, "Mystique and Elf pulled her name from some data they stole from Department H. Hank and his girl identified her as the Mutant Liberation Front's newest member. They think she's their main link to White Cell."

"Do you think Stryfe agreed to that?" questioned Ororo.

"Not a snowball's chance in a Louisiana heat wave," scoffed Gambit, "Stryfe be the kind of homme that don't share well. Ain't no way he would pass up a chance at leading his own crew."

"Not unless White Cell gave him a _compelling_ reason," said Warpath, "From what I've learned, these guys aren't in the business of simply screwing people over. They're _not_ the IRS. Pretty much everything they do is for mutual benefit."

"So what kind of benefit could a pack of strays like the Mutant Liberation Front offer?" asked Rogue.

"Don't know yet. That's something we'll have to beat out of Miss Frenzy, among other things," snarled Wolverine.

Wolverine walked faster, leading the others to a busy intersection between a high end boutique and an overpriced salon. On the other side of the streets there were a string of restaurants. All were pretty busy. The traffic across the intersection was pretty constant. A large volume of cars and trucks passed by and spewed diesel exhaust into the air. It obscured the scent, but not enough for Wolverine to use it. He stopped right at the crosswalk as the light on the adjacent side turned red.

"Don't tell me you've lost her trail, Wolverine. I'll smash you with one of these cars if you've lost it!" said Warpath impatiently.

"Like you could, bub," quipped Wolverine, "And I ain't lost the trail. She was definitely here. I just can't figure which direction she was going."

"Maybe someone gave her a chance to do a little shopping. That would make her the lucky one," commented Rogue.

"No, Frenzy is all business. I'm sure of it," said Warpath strongly, "My brother mentioned this woman a lot in his journal. He singled her out as being deeply involved in some special wing of White Cell. He would've tracked her down himself if he hadn't…"

"Calm down, James," coaxed Ororo, sensing he was getting worked up, "We know this is personal for you. We're trying to help you. It doesn't help any of us if you let your emotions get the better of you."

"If he did that, he would've felt up Miss Munroe back at the airport," said Rogue under her breath.

"That ain't funny, cherè," grumbled Gambit, who still didn't like the idea of Warpath being attraced to Ororo.

"All of you, shut up!" barked Wolverine as he sniffed deeper, "I'm smelling something new. The trail gets…messed up at some point. First it went down one street. Then it turned at another. Then it started moving faster."

"Faster? Is it possible she was attacked?" asked Ororo.

"Nah, if that were the case there would be a lot more screaming. This is deliberate. It's almost as if she stopped and…"

Wolverine paused as he followed the direction of the scent across the street. It took a moment for him to process. When his nose finally caught up with his brain, his eyes widened. At this same moment, the light across the street turned green.

From behind several cars, a large pick-up truck carrying farm equipment sped across at high speeds. Startled pedestrians got out of the way as fast they could. About halfway across the intersection, it swerved so that it was in a direct collision course with the X-men.

"Ah hell!" grunted the feral mutant.

"LOOK OUT!" exclaimed Rogue.

Just as the others realized what was happening, the truck drove right into them. Rogue and Warpath instinctively shoved Gambit, Wolverine, and Ororo out of the way. They used their durable bodies as a buffer to absorb the impact. However, it was going so fast that they couldn't get their friends out of the way completely. They were all thrown back, crashing through the window of the high end boutique and through piles of clothes. Brick and concrete ruptured. Glass shattered. Confused cries in Italian echoed from outside as many watched in horror as the chaos unfolded.

" _Good Lord, was someone THAT drunk?!"_

" _Call an ambulance! Someone definitely got hurt in that mess!"_

Inside the mangled boutique, there were fresh injuries to go around. Gambit had been thrown right into a corner where some large shards of glass cut right into his torso. Ororo was a bit luckier. She managed to land in a pile of undergarments. Wolverine tumbled right into a display of manikins, landing awkwardly so that his shoulder was out of place. The only ones left standing were Rogue and Warpath, who left major indents in the front of the truck with their durable bodies.

"Ugh! Thanks for the warning, Wolverine!" grunted Warpath.

"Fuck you," snarled Wolverine as he popped his shoulder back into place.

"What the hell just happened? Ain't no way our luck is _that_ bad!" said Rogue.

Wolverine didn't have to explain himself. The reason emerged from the now mangled truck. It didn't just casually walk out either. It literally punched through the warped door, using superhuman strength to tear through the deformed interior. An imposing figure emerged and stood over the dazed X-men with an annoyed glare.

"So my boss was right. The famous X-men are on our trail," said the figure.

"May I assume your name is Joanna Cargill?" said Ororo as she helped Wolverine up.

"Assume you're fucking with the wrong people!" barked Frenzy, "You have no idea what you're up against! You _don't_ want to be part of this X-men!"

"You saying that because my brother was onto White Cell's dirty tricks?" yelled Warpath.

"Your brother wasn't even a _moderate_ concern. Trust me when I say this is one instance where you should just back off!"

"And overlook little details like you teaming up with the Mutant Liberation Front?" scoffed Rogue, "Who the hell do you think you are, missy?"

Joanna sneered at their attitude. She had been warned about the X-men. They were bound to be a factor at some point. That's why she took a number of precautions. They couldn't afford any mishaps at this critical stage.

With a growing commotion going on outside, the imposing mutant reached into a small bag and pulled out two unmarked canisters. With a stone cold glare, she tossed them both into the center of the store. As soon as they hit, they erupted in a large flare. Within seconds, swarming fire broke out and ignited everything surrounding it.

"I'm the kind of woman who throws grenades filled with napalm into a crowded store," she answered, "I'm also the kind of woman who can beat _obstruction_ like you to a pulp!"

"If you think fire is enough to scare us away, you didn't deserve my brother's scrutiny!" yelled Warpath, who pretty much ignored the fire.

"Your brother was dumb enough to get himself _killed_. He couldn't have been _too_ skilled," Joanna scoffed.

Warpath face twitched with burning rage. Even as the fires quickly spread, he never took his eyes off Frenzy. She had the audacity to insult his brother's memory after trying to run them over with a truck. Even if she was just a pawn in a much larger mystery, she was going to pay.

"Ooh boy, _now_ you've done it," groaned Rogue.

"YOU THINK MY BROTHER COULDN'T KICK YOUR ASS?" roared Warpath, "WELL SINCE HE'S NOT HERE I'LL JUST HAVE TO KICK IT TWICE OVER!"

"James don't!" urged Ororo as the fires quickly engulfed the whole store.

"It's too late, darlin'. She hit him where it hurts and she hit _hard_ ," groaned Wolverine, now back on his feet.

"We'll have to subdue them both!" said the African woman as she looked anxiously at Warpath's demeanor.

"Hnn…forgetting something?" groaned a voice from the corner.

Ororo, Wolverine, and Rogue looked to the side and saw Gambit still lying in the corner covered in glass. He was clutching an area just blow his chest. Blood was pouring down his torso and face. The impact along with the glass left him very hurt.

"Remy!" cried Rogue as she rushed to his aid.

"If he's too hurt to make a dirty joke, he must _really_ be hurt!" said Ororo, "We need to get him to a hospital!"

"That's gonna waste time we don't have and she knows it! We need answers now or kicking her ass ain't gonna mean much!"

They were facing multiple crisises at once and everything was becoming disorganized. Ignoring the fire, Warpath lunged towards Frenzy in an enraged attack. She met him with her military training, using her own strength to block his first blow. As he tried to strike her, the fires fully surrounded them. Rogue was able to endure with her durable form, braving the flames and rushing to Gambit's aid. Ororo lingered with Wolverine, watching as Warpath lashed out at their best chance for catching White Cell.

"You White Cell assholes made the worst possible mistake! You screwed my family _and_ my people!" yelled Warpath as he laid into Frenzy with a devastating right cross.

"We gave your brother what we promised," retorted Frenzy as she blocked the punch, backing stumbling back in the process, "If it wasn't enough, that's _his_ problem!"

"Don't bullshit me! He uncovered more than you think!"

"Yet he was too late to stop us! And so are you!"

Frenzy avoided another one one of the Native American's attacks, ducking low and slipping behind him as he tried to pin her back against the mangled truck. Once she saw her window, she took full advantage of it. Using the full force of her enhanced strength, she drop-kicked Warpath right in the back. It sent him flying right back into the flames where he got a faceful of smoke.

"Ack!" he choked, quickly losing his focus.

"I don't _need_ to beat you guys. I just need you off White Cell's back for a little bit longer," she said.

"That's two minutes longer than you have, bub! Hrrrrrrrahhhhhh!" snarled Wolverine, who moved in for an attack of his own.

With Warpath reeling, Wolverine lunged through the flames and attacked with his claws. Frenzy narrowly avoided it, causing Wolverine's claws to plunge right into the mangled truck. Frenzy tried to get past him, but he didn't let her. Despite second degree burns on his upper body, he forced her back on the defensive.

While Wolverine kept Frenzy busy, Ororo went to work combating the flames. While making her way over to Warpath, her eyes flashed white as she summoned a powerful gust of wind mixed with rain thorugh the decimated boutique. These winds help stem the spread of the flames, but since they were fueled by napalm they didn't go out easily. With both Warpath and Gambit injured, they were still vulnerable.

"Ah appreciate the shower, but Ah could use some help over here, Storm!" said Rogue as she protected her lover from the flames with her durable body.

"I'm a little busy, Rogue! These fires are tricky!" said Ororo as she helped Warpath up, whose face was still blackened with smoke.

"Well get _unbusy_ fast! We're messing up in way too many ways here!"

It seemed like their plan was falling apart. The others were relying on them to uncover White Cell's secrets and they were failing. Rogue kept struggling to keep the flames from Gambit. The heat was getting to her, making it difficult to breathe or concentrate. Then through the smoke, she heard a familiar 'bamf' sound.

"Hello, mien sister. I see you've left your mark on Milan," said Nightcrawler as he appeared right over Rogue and Gambit.

"You need to work on your timing, little brother! What took you so dang long? An Italian buffet?!" exclaimed Rogue.

"As much as I love Italian cuisine, I'll settle for getting you and Gambit out of harm's way," he said as he grasped their shoulders.

"Good to know you ain't thinkin' with your stomach for once," she said as she clung firmly to Gambit, "What about Mystique? Where the hell is she?"

"Exactly vhere needs to be," he grinned, "Ve're not as lost as you zhink."

While Nightcrawler teleported Rogue and Gambit out of the fire, the fires continued to die down as a result of Ororo's winds. Wolverine was keeping Frenzy from making a break for it. He managed to get in a few good slashes, but Frenzy's durable form left only minor scratches. When he got too aggressive with one of his stab attacks, she grabbed him by the arm and threw him right back into the mangled truck. This left Wolverine stunned and unable to attack again.

"Errrr! Is that all you got?" he grunted.

"Not remotely," scoffed Frenzy, "Lucky for you, I've got an appointment that I'm already late for. Feel free to stick around and save terrified civilians from the fire, but I'm outta here!"

Frenzy turned around and made a break for the large opening left by the truck. Wolverine was still down so he had no chance of catching her. For a moment, it looked like she would run free. Then a figure emerged from behind the truck and kneed her right in the gut, causing her to keel right over.

"Umf!" grunted Frenzy as she fell flat on her face.

"You're an insult to women everywhere, Miss Cargill. Running away from a sale in Milan," taunted Mystique.

"Hnn...you!" she groaned.

"Oh don't look so shocked. I'm not fond of the X-men, but they're great at attracting trouble. Like _you_ ," said the shape-shifter.

"I know who you are and how you operate, Raven Darkholme. You more than _anyone_ should back away. There's nothing for you to gain from this!"

"On the contrary. I've already gained something quite _valuable_."

Frenzy looked at the shape shifter strangely. Then she saw her hold up a small electronic device. Frenzy quickly recognized it as the device she used to signal White Cell. This cunning bitch was smart enough to swipe it from her when she caught her by surprise. It was a critical mistake that she couldn't afford to make.

"No! Give that back! You have no idea what you're doing!" she exclaimed.

"I know more than you think," said Mystique, "James's brother took some detailed notes on White Cell's hardware. If they're accurate, this glorified cell phone is a special encryption device. You must have sent a _very_ important message with it. Were you having phone sex with Stryfe?"

"You touch that and you'll only make it worse for yourself!"

"I'll risk it."

Frenzy moved in for another attack. She never made it to Mystique because Wolverine had recovered and caught up just in time to drop kick her in the same way she drop-kicked Warpath earlier. She was sent flying back towards the entrance, landing right in a small pile of flames. They burned her face badly, causing part of her curly black hair to catch fire. It left her enraged and disoriented. She had no choice but to fall back.

"ERRRR! YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS! WHEN MY BOSSES CATCH UP WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE IN A WORLD OF HURT! THAT'S ONLY AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

Frenzy's enraged warning was muffled as part of the structure collapsed near her. She quickly disappeared in the smoke and debris. Wolverine was inclined to go after her, but Mystique held him back.

"Let her go. We have what we need," said Mystique.

"Even so, I'd sure like to know more about these _bosses_ of hers!" seethed Wolverine.

"That's a battle for another day. We have a lead and we need to follow it while it's still fresh."

Wolverine looked back towards where Joanna Cargill ran off towards and snarled. That wasn't just mindless vengance. She knew something. The mention of her _bosses_ didn't sit well with him. If she was right, he would find out eventually. For now, he had more immediate concerns.

By now the flames had tapered off thanks to Ororo's efforts. Warpath had also recovered from the shot he took earlier. He was lucky that his overreaction hadn't completely backfired. What his brother started could yet be finished.

"I hope you scarred that woman good. I'm gonna be tasting soot for weeks," groaned the Native American.

"You're lucky that's all you're tasing, bub. We almost lost her!" shot Wolverine.

"But we didn't. So let's _not_ yell at each other and find out what Frenzy was up to," said Ororo, still helping Warpath wipe the debris from his face.

Sharing Ororo's urgency, Mystique was already analyzing the device. The late John Proudstar's notes proved accurate. White Cell had some pretty advanced hardware. If there was a connection to the Mutant Liberation Front, this would surely point them in the right direction.

"Frenzy was overconfident, but she's still a professional," said Mystique, "She _knew_ we were on her trail. She _knew_ were were going to catch her. So she already finished what she came here to do."

"Figures," muttered Wolverine.

"Can that gizmo tell us more about those _bosses_ she mentioned?" asked Warpath, "I'm sure they would know where to find the Mutant Liberation Front."

"I doubt she would be _that_ careless," scoffed Mystique, "But if I'm reading this right, she definitely made contact with someone. It must have been somewhere very secure because the encryption is pretty thick."

"How much time do we need?" asked Ororo.

"That depends how fast your resident computer gurus can decode it. That's _not_ factoring in the time we'll need to deal with the mess Frenzy left us," said Mystique as she looked around the mangled boutique, "I have a feeling we're already behind."

"When are we not?" muttered Wolverine.

"That may be okay with the Mutant Liberation Front or the Brotherhood, but _not_ with White Cell," said Warpath strongly, "My brother once told me they think big while staying in the shadows. If you thought the Mutant Liberation Front was bad before, I don't think you want to be behind when they make their move with these guys!"

* * *

 **Worthington Industry European Office – Penthouse**

' _When I was a kid, my mother read me stories from this old children's bible. It left out a lot of the hellfire and brimstone, but she always spent extra time on the parts about angels. Those were always my favorite, even before I had my wings. I looked into it more later on in life. I was actually surprised to find out that the bible doesn't contain what most people consider angels. There are creatures with wings. Some have six wings and no body. Some have four heads. The angels everybody knows are products of creative liberties. If they knew anything about real angels, they would call them monsters. But it wasn't how they looked that made them angellic.'_

Warren Worthington III groaned as he sat down on his penthouse bed, rubbing his sore neck and back. His techno-organic wings were tensing up. The veins around his back and neck became discolored with this bluish, purple hue. Around these areas, it felt like his blood turned to lava. It was so bad he had to leave Hank and Tessa while they were entering a critical phase with their White Cell investigation.

In this pained state, he couldn't do much. His techno-organic wings ensured that he maintained the appearance of Angel. In order to do the deeds that made him angellic, he needed something else. So through the seething pain, he reached under his bed and pulled out a special medical case. Inside were a series of special syringes that looked like large pens. They contained the crucial balance he needed between Warren and Angel.

' _My family's company is like those real angels in a sense. It can be monstrous on the outside, but it can do so many great things. I used to believe that I had to choose between one or the other. I had to be an X-man or an heir to the Worthington fortune. The resources of my family company can give me a strategic edge. My wings give me the literal edge. Now as the Mutant Liberation Front and White Cell threaten the world, I need to be both to succeed.'_

The winged mutant looked at the syringe for a moment, taking deep breaths through the blistering pain in his back. Once he settled himself to a point, he clenched it firmly and jammed it into his neck. As he pressed down on the pump, it injected the contents directly into his blood-stream. The effect was almost immediate.

The discoloration around his back and neck faded. The techno-organic material surrounding his wings shifted slightly while the muscles around his upper body bulged. Warren gritted his teeth as he felt a powerful rush coarse thorugh his body. It was a far cry from the terrible feeling he had during his treatment for the failed Legacy Virus cure. He felt like Angel again if not stronger.

"Now this is what you do behind closed doors now," came a strong voice, "I already miss the days when dirty magazines were a man's only dirty secret."

Warren looked up form his dazed state to see a disappointed Betsy Braddock standing in the doorway. He was so focused on his treatment he hadn't even heard the door open. When he saw the look in her eyes, he tensed. She clearly did not like what she saw.

"Betsy…I thought you were coordinating with your friends at Interpol in Milan," said Warren incredulously.

"I finished that an hour ago. When Mr. McCoy told me you stormed out in one of your moods, I got another sinking feeling. I wish I were used to them, but you're making it _very_ difficult."

Warren looked away from her harsh gaze, putting away his syringes in the process. It was easy to be arrogant around others. With his renewed vigor, it was a lot harder to act weak. Before Betsy left for the Shi'ar mission, he had been so vulnerable. His illness was hurting him in so many ways. A lot had chanced since she returned. He thought they were for the better. She wasn't nearly as convinced.

"So this is why you left that message for me six weeks ago," said Betsy as she approached the winged mutant, "You knew I wouldn't approve of you using techno-organic material again to treat yourself."

"It wasn't just your disapproval that worried me, Betsy. This stuff is like Satan's blood since the Legacy Virus," said Warren as he rose up from his bed, "It has so much potential to do good, but no one was willing to do research."

"And for good reason," Betsy pointed out, "You saw what it did to Fantomex. This shit has a way of messing people up. From what I just saw, you're making quite a mess of yourself."

"Call it what you want. It saved my life!" Warren retorted, "You think I wouldn't have used this gunk if I didn't think it was necessary?"

"Don't make excuses for me. You had a choice and you damn well know it!"

"No Betsy. I _didn't_ ," he said strongly.

Warren turned around and approached Betsy's critical poise. She was clearly upset with him. There was also a clear sign of concern in her eyes. She cared about him. She didn't even try to hide it. He made it clear that he cared about her as well, showing a seriousness that he couldn't show while he was sick.

"You may be psychic, but you can't begin to understand what it felt like…being so sick. I was as strong as I could possibly be, but it _still_ wasn't enough! All my doctors kept telling I was going to lose my wings. Others were telling me I was going to lose my life. There's only so much sheer will can accomplish. What was I suppoesd to do? Just hope I would get better while I kept whithering away?"

"That's _not_ what I asked of you, Warren," said Betsy, softening her tone under his presence.

"Then why are you scolding me for using a treatment that makes me better and allows me to contribute to the X-men again?" he asked strongly.

"I'm not scolding you. I'm just worried, damn it! You carry yourself differently now. It reminds me too much of what happened to the Professor when he was dealing with his addiction."

"This is different, Betsy."

"Is it? You're using a drug to keep yourself functioning. Explain to me what's so _radically_ different?"

Her tone was still harsh, but there was more worry in her eyes. Warren shifted under her gaze. Even when he was strong, a scold from this woman made him so vulnerable. He couldn't convince her that this was the only choice he had. He could still convince her that it was right.

"There are always risks, Betsy. I don't deny that this _treatment_ has affected me. I'm still learning how to manage it," Warren conceded.

"You talk as though it _can_ be managed," she retorted.

"It was either manage it or whither away at a time when my friends needed me," he responded, "You've seen what the Mutant Liberation Front is capable of. I _need_ to be part of this. I couldn't call myself an X-man if I wasn't."

"You _are_ an X-man. No illness can take that away from you."

"But it _can_ hurt me and hurt everyone I care about. That's why I need to manage this treatment. I know I can do it! But I can't do it fully without everyone's support. Most importantly yours."

Warren moved in closer and gently cupped Betsy's chin. His touch was so much warmer and stronger than it was when he was sick. There was no denying that this treatment had changed him. Not all those changes were for the worse. He understood this and his desperate eyes pleaded with her for understanding. It was impossible for her to turn away.

"Warren…"

"I'm not asking you to overlook my flaws, Betsy," he said in a deepr tone, "I'm asking you for a chance to prove myself."

"You don't need to prove that you're strong. I already believed that," she said, her voice strained with an array of emotions.

"Well I can be stronger. I can be _better_. But I can only be the best if I have someone like you pushing me in all the right ways. I've come to trust you in ways I can't put into words. Let me show you that I can make this work."

His powerful gaze turned to equally powerful gestures. As more emotions flowed between them, Warren pulled her into a closer embrace. Betsy found herself returning the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into his warmth. Then with strength he never could have shown while he was sick, Warren pressed his lips against hers in a powerful kiss. It was a bold, almost reckless move. This was his way of showing her that this could work and she was giving it a chance.

"Hmm…is that supposed to be your most compelling argument?" said Betsy as they parted.

"No…second best," said Warren in a deeper tone, "I was just getting to the first."

His techo-organic wings spread out for a moment as he pulled her back into a deep kiss. This time he took it a step further. His hands trailed up along her toned body. When it reached the top part of her X-men uniform, he slowly slid it off. When Betsy felt this, she sank further into his embrace. He was intent on proving that he could be the man he needed to be for her and the X-men as a whole. As they fell back on his bed in a heated embrace, she decided that Warren Worthington III was worth taking a chance on.

* * *

 **Persian Gulf**

Stryfe had always been an ambitious man. His power to induce mass hysteria required him to think big. When he was under Toad's thumb, he often rolled his eyes at the limited scale of his vision. He was too patient. He gave his enemies too much time to adapt and fight back. That was his downfall. Stryfe refused to make that same mistake so he made the necessary preparations.

They had already struck terror into a rebuilding world. Their assault on major population centers perfectly complimented the recent tensions on Genosha. It wasn't as much a coincidence as it was an opportunity. That same opportunity was what brought them to the middle of the Persian Gulf aboard a yacht from Dubai, courtesy of White Cell. Stryfe, Callisto, Caliban, Avalanche, Vertigo, Arclight, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead were enjoying a quiet moment before they made their next move.

"How much longer, Stryfe? I'm enjoying the mediterrainian cruise here, but my skin is starting to burn," said Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"You're pale a marshmellow. If anyone needs some sun, it's _you_ ," said Arclight, who was lounging around with Vertigo.

"Don't get too comfortable. According to our friends at White Cell, our _ride_ will be here any moment," assured Stryfe.

"That's assuming they won't screw us over," said Callisto, still highly cyncial of Stryfe's plan.

"They have every bit as much to lose as we do," said Stryfe, "This isn't just for our liberation. This is business."

"Somehow, that makes it sound less noble," said Caliban.

"Do you want idealism? Or do you want something that works?"

No one was in the mood to argue ideals. After seeing their ideals collapse under Toad, the Mutant Liberation Front was hungry for a second chance. This time there was no grand vision. Their goal was direct confrontation with their mutant oppressors. They could only do so much as a team. With the resources of White Cell, they could deliver the crushing blow they craved.

Stryfe was most determined to deliver that blow. He was the one that set up the deal with Cordillia Frost of White Cell. So far they delivered more than expected. They would not have been able to launch their recent attacks without them. It still wasn't clear how their success served their operations and for some this didn't sit well.

"This stunt of yours is pretty big, Stryfe. I hope you know what you're doing," said Avalanche, who tood next to Stryfe along the stern of the ship.

"I like to think big and act bigger. It's the only way we'll attain the change we desire," said Stryfe.

"Is that ambition or just impatience?" he asked.

"You're still young, Lance. You haven't seen the progress or lack thereof that I have. Ever since my powers manifested, I've tried to evoke change by rallying the people against their oppressors. More often than not, such change fizzles. It's only when the change is big enough that it leads to true progress."

"Funny, Magneto thought the same way and he ended up going crazy," quipped Avalanche, "I don't like the _glacial_ progress of mutant relations either, but in my experience big moves lead to big failures."

"That's because you've taken the wrong approach. There are real-life examples if you look through the lens of history. In World War II, the biggest change came from the atomic bomb. In that one major moment, the course of history was altered. Most would argue for the better. Go back even further. The massive wars of Alexander the Great and Ghengis Khan were big in both scale and ambition. They helped change the world when it needed to be changed."

"So we're conquerors now? I thought we were suppoesd to be liberating our kind."

"And we will," said Stryfe confidently, "To do so we need something just as big. For most of human history, wars and conquerors were the most powerful force. Today we have more tools at our disposal. Mutant powers are all well and good, but they have their limits. To make a truly major impact, we need a little _help_ from mankind."

"By mankind, you mean White Cell," said Avalanche cyncially.

"Don't tell me you share Callisto's cynicism," said Stryfe.

"Let's just say I'm wary of private armies that make deals with guys like you."

"Believe it or not, they came to me," grinned Stryfe, "White Cell are opportunists. When they see a way to further their agenda in a big way, they jump at the chance."

"I'm still not sure how this crazy plan of yours helps them."

"Then you need to stop looking at it as a human/mutant issue and think of it more as a business arrangement," said Stryfe. "We both want something. We're willing to exchange goods and services for mutual benefit. In the end, we both win. It always involves risk, but I say the liberation of our people is more than worth it."

He made a compelling argument. Lance wasn't in a position to avoid risk. He betrayed his friends on Genosha. He was a wanted criminal in every major country. They were all in a difficult position after Toad's plan failed. They _needed_ this to work even if it meant benefiting some mysterious organization like White Cell.

As Stryfe and Avalanche looked out over the choppy, they noticed something emerging from the deep. It was close, so much so that as it neared the surface it kicked up some waves that rocked the yacht. As the waterline broke and a massive structure emerged, the rest of the Mutant Liberation Front rushed to the stern.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Vertigo.

"Indeed it is. And right on time!" grinned Stryfe.

"Explain again how Frenzy was able to find this information?" said Callisto.

"She knows the right people and she's not afraid to break their bones when she has to," he replied, "She'll be meeting up with us soon. You'll be able to ask her when the time comes!"

Stryfe kept grinning as he watched massive waves fan out, revealing a large sumbarine that dwarfed their yacht in size. It wasn't just any subarine either. It was an Ohio Class boomer sumbarine, one of the most advanced and destructive weapons mankind had ever created. It was the perfect tool to exact the sort of change they needed.

"I can sense their minds inside," said Negasonic Teenage Warhead, "It's just as that Frost chick said."

"Then you know exactly how to respond to proceed from here," said Stryfe.

The young psychic nodded. She signaled up to Arclight, who redirected the yacht so that it went straight for the submarine. Even though the waters around the vessel were still choppy, they braved them until they reached the main hatch on the top. As soon as they arrived, the top chamber opened and two sailors climbed out. The moment they saw the yacht they responded.

"Ahoy there!" one of them yelled out, "By order of the United States Navy, you are to turn your vessel around this instant! We've surfaced due to a major malfunction! For your own safety, please turn back!"

"I'm sorry, but did you say this beautiful convoy of nuclear armageddon is for sale? If so, do you take a check?" replied Stryfe jokingly.

"This is your second and final warning!" yelled the other sailor, "Leave this area immediately or we will exercise our authority to use lethal force!"

"Lethal force? You must be seasick," said Styfe, "What's your diagnosis, Vertigo?"

"I think they should have skipped lunch," said Vertigo.

Arclight manuvered the yacht even closer. Once they were in range, Vertigo unleashed her powers. Waves of her neasuea inducing vertigo beam bombarded the two sailors. Even from a distance, they were soon crippled by a paralyzing illness.

"Ugh! My head!" groaned the sailor.

"I think I'm gonna-huuaagghhhhh!" said the other as he vomited heavily.

The two sailors were paralyzed. This gave them the window they needed. Stryfe and Avanache joined up with Callisto and Caliban. Totgether they gathered the necessary supplies that Frenzy gave them before they left. Arclight met up with them along the way. The yacht was now close enough so they could board the ship.

"It would seem they've rolled out the red carpet for us," said Arclight.

"Since when did puke entrails become a red carpet?" scoffed Callisto.

"They kindly left the hatch open. That's all we need," said Stryfe, "Negasonic Teenage Warhead will take care of the rest of the crew. Make sure they're all perfectly sedated. Take any useful information from their minds along the way."

"Oh this will be fun. I get to channel my inner Jack Sparrow!" grinned Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"I doubt any pirate would appreciate what we're about to do," said Stryfe ominously, "We're after more than just treasure! Our liberation awaits us!"

With no one else standing in their way, the Mutant Liberation Front boarded the submarine using grappling hooks. Once they climbed up, they swiftly entered the vessel. Along the way Negasonic Teenage Warhead was already attacking the minds of the crew, who were all still panicked from having to resurface. They had no idea they were caught up in this grand plan of theirs. The failures of the past were behind them. The Mutant Liberation Front was ready to seize the future.

* * *

 **Up next: Proactive Regression Part 2**


	19. Issue 144: Proactive Regression Part 2

**Issue #144  
Proactive Regression Part 2**

* * *

 _A conflict is brewing between mutants and the human race. The world hates and fears the extraordinary powers that mutants like Charles Xavier and his X-men wield. So the burden is on them to stop this conflict. The X-men have always followed Charles Xavier's lead in this effort. Time and again he's led them to victory. This time, however, his plan has put them in a very vulnerable position._

 _Facing a double threat between the Mutant Liberation Front and White Cell, the X-men split into two teams in an effort to confront the burgeoning conflict. It all ties into Genosha, which has since become more militant. Their boarders have been closed and the technology exports that once maintained a fragile peace are no longer available. This has led the nations of the world to tighten their naval blockade around Genosha. Charles Xavier led a team to the island in hopes of negotiating a peaceful resolution. He has been facing pressure from the likes of President Kelly and General Grimshaw, who seem to believe an attack is all but inevitable._

 _Far from the shores of Genosha, Wolverine and the rest of the X-men sought to uncover the hidden hand that seems to be guiding both Genosha and the Mutant Liberation Front. Their investigation resulted in a violent clash with Frenzy, a White Cell operative who may be key to stopping both sides from falling into White Cell's trap._

* * *

 **Genosha – South Shore**

The X-men's arrival at Genosha was a tense affair to say the least. Unlike previous trips, they couldn't sneak their way onto the island. This ambitious trip had to take place under the watchful eye of the MSA and every major government that wanted to blow Genosha back to the stone age. Aboard the X-jet, they had to stay in constant contact with General Grimshaw. He was their only link to President Kelly and the rest of the world. He was the one that got them clearance over the naval blockade. As they neared their landing area, Professor Xavier and his team realized just how grave this situation had grown.

"Talk about overkill," said Kitty as the X-jet landed, "Exactly how many warships are pointing their guns at Genosha?"

"I lost count after 82," said Jean, "That's not counting the ships that can strike over a distance."

"Or the submarines. Don't forget the submarines," said Bobby as he followed the others to the hatch.

"You don't sound worried, Bobby," commented Kitty.

"Are you kidding? I'm terrified," he said only half-jokingly, "Everybody had their guns pointed at Genosha _before_ it became a mutants-only country. Now they just have a better reason to start shooting."

"That's what we're here to prevent, Bobby," said Scott strongly, "President Kelly and General Grimshaw don't believe there's a diplomatic solution to this mess. They're working under the assumption that we're going to fail in this little outreach."

"So then why are we doing this again? Why are we going for a camping trip at ground zero of the world's most enticing target?"

"Because the war they fear is _not_ inevitable. And we have a responsibility to stop it," said Professor Xavier strongly, "We were the ones that inadvertently instigated this when the Starjammer showed up. It's only appropriate that we be the ones to clean up this mess."

"Do you think Alex Summers will believe us when we explain our story to him?" asked Piotr.

"We'd have a better chance of convincing him to be a Buddhist monk," said Scott, "That doesn't mean we can't knock some sense into him. My brother may be stubborn, but he knows when to back down from a fight he can't win."

This was assuming a lot of Alex Summers. Even though Scott knew his brother better than anyone, he was making a major stand in front of the international community. It was hard to imagine that he would simply back down. Professor Xavier and the rest of the X-men were prepared for a tense confrontation.

Upon stepping out of the hatch to the X-jet, the team could feel the tension in the air. It was cloudy and dreary on this part of the island. Such conditions seemed appropriate. Professor Xavier and Scott led the way onto the designated coordinates Genosha specified for them. Jean, Kitty, Piotr, and Bobby followed closely. They were immediately met with a small welcoming party that included Alex, Wanda, Pietro, Blob, Pyro, and Quentin. They looked as though they were already in a wartime mentality.

"You guys have a lot of guts coming here," commented Pietro, "Guts _and_ stupidity."

"So much that Xavier ditched the wheelchair," added Blob, "He's _actually_ more than just a big bald brain for once."

"Will that be a problem?" asked Xavier, maintaining a civil tone.

"That depends," said Alex apprehensively, "You guys crashed on _our_ turf, stole some of _our_ Warlock tech, and left without so much as a fuck you. The only reason I agreed to let you guys in was because I expect a damn good explanation."

"Is that _all_ you want, Alex?" asked Scott skeptically, "While we were gone, you've been grandstanding in a way that's unhealthy even by your standards. Is one incident worth provoking every major military on the planet?"

"You act as though he made this decision alone," said Wanda, "I trusted you X-men! I bent over backwards to do things your way! Then, out of nowhere, you stole our technology for your own personal missions!"

"We didn't steal anything, Wanda. That's _not_ how it happened!" retorted Scott.

"I know I was there. I wish I could remember it, but you left me behind with head trauma in an unstable building! My head finally stopped pounding a week ago!"

"Wait…you don't remember Scott telling you about the Shi'ar or the Starjammer?" questioned Xavier.

"I've heard of the Shi'ar, but what the hell is a Starjammer?" asked Wanda incredulously.

Scott and the Professor exchanged glances. This was an unexpected revelation. They were under the impression that Alex convinced Wanda they took advantage of her trust. If she didn't remember what happened, then she wouldn't have to. She would have all the reason she needed to believe that X-men betrayed her.

This changed the stakes a great deal. While the others were processing this, Jean used her telepathy to scan Wanda's mind. She sensed the Professor do the same. They were quickly met with a hostile psychic wall.

' _Is she telling the truth, Professor? I can't read Wanda's mind.'_

' _I can't either, Jean. Her mind is heavily blocked and not just by her own psychic defenses.'_

' _Does that mean she's blocking us out? Without the Phoenix Force, I can't dig deeper.'_

' _It's probably best if we don't. Alex seems to have implemented heavy psychic defenses. He doesn't trust us to leave any mind vulnerable.'_

Through their psychic conversation, they sensed an unexpected telepathic voice.

' _You don't know the half of it, Xavier.'_

Jean and Xavier were startled. From behind Alex and Wanda, Quentin Quire emerged with a smug grin. He could tell from their reactions what was going on.

"Trying to mind fuck us already? And I thought you X-men were supposed to be reasonable," said Quentin, mocking them with his tone.

"You better tone down the attitude along with that goofy haircut," retorted Kitty, "If we wanted to attack your minds, you would be dealing with way more than memory loss."

"Take it easy, Katya. You're not being very _diplomatic_ ," said Piotr with a slight nudge.

"You guys talk as though we don't take this shit seriously," said Pietro.

"Seeing as how you've let every navy in the world blockade your island, I think we're right to question your motivations," retorted Jean.

The tension was escalating. Piotr had to hold his girlfriend back while Wanda had to stop Pietro from overreacting. This was a critical moment for both sides. They couldn't let it devolve into a fist fight. Not yet anyways.

"We let them blockade us because that's what we planned," said Alex, "Contrary to what you may believe, we _do_ think ahead. That's why I've had Quentin place psychic blocks on our minds. You don't have our trust so we're not giving you any leverage."

"Will you at least give us a chance to earn back your trust?" asked Xavier, "That's why we're here. We want to give you the explanation you seek. We also want to work out a better solution to this issue. I believe your current plan isn't taking a few key factors into account."

"Are you talking about those assholes from the Mutant Liberation Front?" scoffed Blob.

"Believe me, we're ready to deal with them as well," said Wanda strongly, "Now that Lance is with them, we have all the more reason to take them down!"

"Don't presume you know everything," warned Xavier, "There may be other forces involved that you don't understand. As we speak, the rest of my X-men are looking into this."

"And we'll deal with them as well," said Alex, "All while sending a message to every human on this planet."

"You're taking a big risk just to send a message," said Scott, "Is that _really_ your only goal?"

"Our goals aren't much different from yours," retorted Wanda, "We want what's best for our people. We've tried to be a peaceful nation of mutants, but we're _still_ constantly victimized. The only way we can secure our future is by making a major change."

"Then let us help you make that change while avoiding a potential catastrophe," said Xavier, maintaining a reasonable tone, "You're making a lot of enemies with your actions. You'll still need allies to succeed in the utmost."

Alex studied Xavier's calm demeanor, ignoring Scott's harsh gazes in the process. He didn't allow the X-men here just to clash with them. They were going to get involved at some point. It might as well be under their terms. Suspicions aside, Charles Xavier was a reasonable man. He still had credibility outside Genosha. He might need that for what they had planned.

"You know, I'm actually glad you're back in action, Professor Xavier. You're a lot easier to work with than irate family members," said Alex.

"I'm standing right here, Alex. You do know that, don't you?" said Scott in an annoyed tone.

"If you're going to keep being a dick, I'm going to keep ignoring you, Scott," said Alex, not even looking in his brother's direction.

Scott was tempted to lash out. He held himself back. Alex was really pushing him. Jean moved closer to keep him calm. Even with her presence, there was only so much of Alex's arrogance that he could take.

"So you'll give us a chance?" asked the Professor, ignoring Scott's simmering demeanor.

"Yes, but with a few _major_ conditions," said Alex.

"How major?" questioned Jean.

Alex turned to Pyro, who was holding a black bag. With an ominous grin, he reached inside and pulled out a collection of black collar-like devices. Professor Xavier and the X-men quickly recognized them. They were the power-inhibiting collars that had been used by Weapon X. How the Brotherhood got their hands on them was a mystery they didn't begin to contemplate. Before anyone could ask questions, Alex hit them with a new surprise.

"Put these on," said Alex, "They're _exactly_ what you think they are."

"Wait! You want us to willingly de-power ourselves while we're on _you're_ home turf?" exclaimed Bobby.

"You must think we're fools," said Piotr sternly.

"We know you're not fools. We also know you're not trustworthy. I have the bruise on my head to prove it," said Wanda.

"The way I see it, we need a little extra leverage," said Pietro wryly, "The last time you showed up, we got screwed over big time. In order to protect ourselves and ensure you won't do it again, you need to play by _our_ rules."

"Even if those rules are unfair?" questioned Jean.

" _Especially_ if they're unfair," said Alex, "You'll just have to trust us as we once trusted you."

The Brotherhood was playing a dangerous game. They were daring the X-men to make themselves vulnerable. Any hope of making these negotiations meaningful hinged on their willingness to trust one another. Professor Xavier sensed utter revulsion from his X-men. They were against this on every level. Someone was going to have to make the difficult decision. It might as well be him.

"Give me the collars," said Professor Xavier.

"What?!" exclaimed Kitty, "This better be part of some ingenious plan, Professor!"

"The plan hasn't changed," he said as he took the collars from Pyro, "Alex is right. We must make a gesture of good faith."

"But sir…" began Scott.

"This is not up for debate, X-men. We're on Genosha. We'll abide by their rules."

To show he was serious, Professor Xavier put his collar on first. The moment he snapped it into place, a red light on the front came on to indicate that it was active. The move somewhat surprised the Brotherhood, but the X-men were more shocked. The Professor was really serious about this.

"This is a mistake," said Jean.

"If Logan were here, he would be so outraged he would _swim_ back to Westchester if he had to," added Bobby.

"If that's what you want, we ain't stopping you," laughed Blob, "But you heard your boss. Put 'em on!"

"Otherwise, I'll hex you back to your institute and I promise it'll be _much_ worse than swimming," added Wanda.

Scott, Jean, Bobby, Kitty, and Piotr were still hesitant. They kept scolding Alex, Wanda, and the rest of the Brotherhood. The air grew tense. The moment was ripe for a major fight. Xavier kept urging them with an authoritative glare. As much as they hated the idea, they followed their mentor's orders.

One-by-one, the X-men put the collars on. As soon as they were active, they could feel their powers subside. The ice shell surrounding Bobby quickly faded and Piotr's metal skin reverted to regular flesh, leaving them vulnerable. Kitty and Jean did it quickly before they could have second thoughts. Scott was the last. He just held the collar for a moment, staring at Alex and then back at the Professor.

"This is a mistake," he told his mentor.

"If so, then it is mine to make," said the Professor, "We can't turn back now, Scott. We need to make this work."

Scott hesitated a bit longer. If he were still Operations Commander, he would find another way. This was not how the best way to carry out a mission. They were setting themselves up for failure. Never-the-less, this was Professor Xavier's plan. So with lingering bitterness, he put the collar on.

"There. Now was _that_ so hard?" said Quentin.

"Put one on yourself! We'll see how tough you are then!" shot Kitty.

"Now that _we're_ the ones with the powers, you don't get to be so high and mighty anymore," said Pietro.

"Take it easy, Pietro. They did what we asked," said Wanda, "Now we can move forward."

"Does this mean we can start discussing the relevant matters at hand? I fear time is working against us," said Xavier, not hiding his discomfort.

"It is. So follow us and we'll get started," said Alex assertively.

"Before we do, I have some materials in the X-jet I would like to retrieve. I think they'll be most useful in…"

But before Professor Xavier could explain himself, Pyro used his flamethrowers to form a large ring of fire around him and the X-men. It was a hostile gesture at a moment when they were at their most vulnerable. It left them feeling anxious in many profound ways.

"I don't think you understood me, Professor. That wasn't a _request_ ," said Alex in a more threatening tone, "Leave your jet here. We're doing this _our_ way. You're no longer in a position to do anything about it."

"Try anything funny and we'll be having some exotic barbecue tonight!" added Pyro.

"And I skipped my second lunch so you better start walking," grinned Blob.

Professor Xavier tensed under such a threat while his X-men grew even more uncomfortable. This no longer felt like a negotiation. It felt like they were prisoners and the Brotherhood was inclined to take full advantage of it. This did not bode well for averting the looming crisis.

"Regretting your decision yet, Professor?" asked Scott bitterly.

"I think that question has answered itself," said Xavier as Pyro's flames forced them to follow the Brotherhood, "Our choices are even more limited than before. We'll have to make our next move count before _other_ mistakes catch up with us."

* * *

 **Pentagon – MSA Division**

" _We're out of time, General! I've got every country with a standing army breathing down my neck! They want to launch a first strike on Genosha!"_ said an irate President Kelly over a secure line.

"Give Xavier more time, Mr. President. Tell them that diplomacy hasn't failed just yet," urged General Grimshaw, trying hard to maintain his demeanor.

" _Charles Xavier's credibility has fallen faster than my approval rating! Between Genosha and the Mutant Liberation Front, nobody has the stomach for more mutant attacks! It needs to end here!"_

"That kind of impatience could end up leading to even more attacks. At that point we'll all be sick to our stomach. Just hold off a bit longer. Xavier _will_ come through."

" _He damn well better. I won't make any promises, but at this point he and his X-men need more than a miracle. They wouldn't be the only ones."_

President Kelly ended the call without so much as a time frame. It put General Grimshaw in an unenviable position. He was expecting a lot from Charles Xavier and for once he had serious doubts. The President was ready to attack Genosha. He and every other nation in the world were prepared to solve the Genosha problem once and for all. The Mutant Liberation Front wasn't making it any easier. No one had the stomach for mutant threats anymore. They were ready for a more _extreme_ solution. It left him in the shrinking minority still hoping for a peaceful resolution.

Deep within the Pentagon in the heart of the MSA command center, General Grimshaw had every major division on standby. As soon as the attack on Genosha began, the reaction from mutants all over the country was sure to be fast and get ugly even faster. On a series of computer screens, he had the main MSA station in every state marked. They were all waiting for instructions. He received confirmation from a navy cruiser that Charles Xavier made it to Genosha. Since then, he hadn't heard a peep.

"Still no word from our favorite psychic?" asked the General to one of his communication officers.

"Not since they entered Genoshan airspace, sir," said the female officer, "We're monitoring every possible line."

"Monitor even more if you can. If it gets dicey on Genosha, we need to make sure that Xavier can reach us. It may not even come from Genosha for all we know."

"That reminds me, we've also been keeping our eye on an incident in Milan, Italy," said another officer sitting near the front of the command center.

"What kind of incident? If it doesn't involve Genosha, it's probably a waste of time," said the General.

"We're not sure, but Italian authorities are saying that the X-men are involved. Well, a least the ones not with Xavier," he clarified, "Near as we can tell, it was another Mutant Liberation Front attack. Beyond that, we're not sure."

"Keep an eye on it, but dedicate the bulk of your attention to Genosha. This is where the first shots are going to be fired. We must be ready to react."

The tension throughout the command center continued to grow. The General could tell that they were just as skeptical as President Kelly. They didn't believe that Charles Xavier would be able to avert this crisis. It was going to happen and the MSA were going to be on the front lines.

While General Grimshaw wrestled with the possibilities, the door to the main command center burst open. Captain Jack Freeman, who had been out of the loop for much of this affair, stormed in with a less than charming attitude.

"General! We need to have a chat!" he yelled.

"Captain Freeman, if you're going to throw one of your infamous tantrums, can it wait for a less chaotic time?"

"No sir, it can't!" said the Green Beret as he stormed over.

General Grimshaw suppressed a deep groan. He did not need this right now. In wake of the conflict on Genosha, he tried to insulate Captain Freeman from unwarranted scrutiny. He thought the best way to do this was to keep him busy with rough areas like District X. But as was often the case, the Green Beret didn't appreciate his efforts. He wanted to be part of this conflict even when it wasn't in his best interests.

"I'm sorry if I can't be a more convenient soldier for you, General! But there's only so much grunt work I can take!" said Captain Freeman, "Do you think you're doing me a favor by keeping me out of the loop?"

"Actually, I _know_ I'm doing you a favor," retorted the General strongly, "In case you haven't noticed, we have an obscene case of mutant related conflict. Namely the kind where the topic of _mutant soldiers_ would suck the air out of the room."

"Don't give me excuses, General. You're better than that."

"It's not an excuse. You think I wanted it to happen this way? I know you hate hearing this, but you're a mutant first and a soldier last to people like President Kelly. The only way for me to maintain his trust is to work around his pet peeves. When the mutant terrorists start attacking crowded places, guys like you need to lie low."

"You really think that earns you more trust?" questioned Captain Freeman.

"I don't like it any more than you do. This is just how politics work. We need to hold onto whatever trust we can or we'll just get muscled out."

Captain Freeman scoffed at General Grimshaw's response. He was hoping for a better explanation. It would have made what he discovered a lot less disturbing.

"You think you still have President Kelly's trust?" he said, "I'm sorry, General. But you're losing your touch."

"What do you mean?" asked General Grimshaw suspiciously.

"I may not have your connections, but I know the smell of bullshit as well as anyone. I also know a few high ranking officers who hate my guts, but owe me favors. Since I can tell when you're being hontest, I'm officially appalled that I have to give you this."

The Green Beret reached into the inner coat pocket of his uniform and pulled out an unmarked file. He practically shoved it into General Grimshaw's hand, urging him to look inside. When he opened it he found a series of copied documents. They all had secret clearances on them so there was no telling how many people the Green Beret pissed off by making them. They were all encrypted communications. They were pretty recent as well. When the General read over them, his face paled.

"My eyes better be slipping. This _can't_ be right," said General Grimshaw.

"You're not senile. Not yet anyways," said Captain Freeman, "I can only read at a tenth grade level, but even I understand words like hijack and nuclear sub."

"It's not possible! Who could possibly take over a nuclear sub? They aren't even supposed to surface outside of American waters!"

"Well one did and guess who was waiting for them? I'll give you a hint. They win every Halloween party they go to and blow up the ones that diqualify them."

The General read on in disbelief. This was terrifying on a whole new level. This report was saying that the US navy lost contact with a Virginia Class Nuclear Submarine a few hours ago. A final emergency transmission indicated that the Mutant Liberation Front were behind it. They weren't biding their time turning humanity against them. They were making their move and it was more deadly than he could have imagined.

"President Kelly knows about this, doesn't he?" he asked with little doubt.

"He's known about it for the last three hours and he's one of only a handful of officers. For once, you're not among them," said Captain Freeman, "They don't know how the sub was forced to surface, but once the Mutant Liberation Front took it they were on the move."

"Any idea where they're heading?"

"They're terrorists. They're going to where the fight is," said Captain Freeman.

"In other words they're going to Genosha," the General surmised.

As General Grimshaw processed this, he started piecing it together. He looked up at the screens depicting the naval blockade around Genosha. Then he remembered President Kelly's last words to him. Even if the X-men could get Genosha to back down, it wouldn't be enough. It wasn't just pessimism talking. He knew something and he didn't share it with the MSA.

With the file in hand, General Grimshaw stormed out of the command center. If President Kelly was decieving him, he wasn't going to just accept it. He was playing a deadly game that he wasn't equipped to win. Something had to be done.

"Where are you going, sir?" asked an anxious Colonel.

"I need to make some calls. Captain Freeman, come with me," urged General Grimshaw.

"And all it took was the threat of a nuclear attack to bring me back into the fold," said the mutant soldier.

"As for the rest of you, send an emergency order to every MSA officer on duty. Tell them to start a preliminary patrol. Send a message to every other law enforcement agency in the world. Tell them to stay on high alert. When they get the order, they need to be ready to shoot!"

* * *

 **Geneva, Switzerland – Worthington Industry European Office**

"How much more data can you send, Wolverine? Tessa and I are still deciphering the layers of encryption," said Beast over a secure line with Wolverine.

" _Don't bitch at me, bub. It's not my fault the connection in Italy is terrible. This is the most I can send you. Frenzy didn't exactly leave an instruction manual for this shit."_

"It's quite alright, Logan. We've already uncovered a great deal. Much of it is extremely _disturbing_."

" _Disturbing enough to be useful? Let me know now so I can dig my claws into the next asshole that can give us more!"_

"I'll tell you when we find out, my friend. From what I've seen, it may take more than your claws to aid us," said Beast anxiously.

Upon closing the link with Wolverine, Beast worked with increasing desperation. It was distressing enough that they hadn't heard from Professor Xavier on Genosha. It was equally distressing to hear from hacked military channels that the naval blockade on Genosha was preparing to strike.

It still _paled_ in comparison to the data they received from the team in Milan. The device they retrieved from Frenzy was the clue they needed. It was their key to uncovering how White Cell fit into all this. When the answers started coming, the implications were truly terrifying.

"It's even worse than your brooding implies, Hank," said Sage in her flat, mechanical voice, "Why didn't you tell him?"

"If I did, Wolverine would have unleashed a torrent of outrage every bit as vulgar as ten Mutant Liberation Fronts," sighed Beast, "I'd rather he focus on tending to the wounded in Milan."

"I'm turning off some of my emotions because I share much of his outrage," she said as she looked at her computer screen, "This device that Frenzy was carrying is something that would make every government official soil their overpriced suits. How someone managed to construct it is beyond me."

"White Cell's reach is greater than we thought," said Beast, who didn't have the luxury of turning off emotions, "If I'm reading this data correctly, the device is a transceiver that bounces signals off a private satellite. Those signals, in turn, intercept highly encrypted communications, namely those America uses to send nuclear launch codes. I assumed the government spent billions ensuring those lines were secure."

"I suppose those billions weren't well-spent because this device appears to be part of a much greater network," said Sage as she opened up a map of Europe and the Middle East, "White Cell used these lines to keep track of all NATO military activity. According to the last transmission from this device, Frenzy was relaying a signal from Milan to a nuclear submarine in the Persian Gulf."

"What kind of signal was it?" pondered Beast.

"Perhaps a more accurate question would be what kind of interest would they have in a nuclear submarine at the same time they're working with the Mutant Liberation Front? One that _happens_ to be equipped with enough nuclear missiles to obliterate continents?"

Beast trembled at these grim possibilities. White Cell was even more brazen than expected. They were more than just a shadowy organization. They thought on a much bigger scale. It was doubtful that they were interested in nuclear submarines as a hobby. From what Wolverine told them, Frenzy went to great lengths to protect this device. They were using it to plan something big and they might have already succeeded.

While Beast and Sage worked to uncover more of White Cell's deceit, the door to their secure computer room burst open and Warren Worthington III stormed in. He didn't come in wearing business attire either. He was now wearing his old Angel uniform, but with a few modifications on the back for his new techno-organic wings.

"I think we've waited long enough, guys. It's time we act!" he said in a tone that hadn't been heard in ages.

"Warren? You…kept your uniform, I see," said Beast, startled by the winged mutant's sudden entrance.

"You didn't think I threw it away after I left, did you?" he scoffed, "As soon as I heard the words nuclear submarine and Mutant Liberation Front in the same sentence, I thought it was time to dust it off!"

Beast needed a moment to digest this. Warren walked away from the X-men and now he was ready to enter a new battle. It was a startling change and if the look on his face was any indication, his decision was final.

"This isn't a problem I can throw money at. I'm going to Genosha! I'm going to catch up with Professor Xavier and the rest of the X-men!"

"Do you expect to fly through a naval blockade over an island of hostile mutants without getting noticed?" questioned Sage, "Because that may not be the best course of action."

"There is no _best course of action_ with something like this! If White Cell is making their move, we need to catch up with the Professor! He'll know what to do!" he said strongly.

"I'm not sure that will do much good," added Sage, "We lost contact with Charles Xavier nearly an hour ago. For all we know, he's not in a position to do anything about this."

"All the more reason to find him," retorted Warren, "Besides, who said I was going alone?"

Warren stepped aside to reveal Psylocke entering the area. It looked like she struggled to catch up with him. She also looked _disheveled_ in a very particular way. Her hair was messy, her uniform was wrinkled, and her demeanor had an unmistakable stride. This caused Sage to turn on some of her emotions while Beast looked at her oddly.

"I see," said Beast curiously, "You're looking a bit _flustered_ , Betsy."

"Warren and I had some _heated_ discussions," she said with little ambiguity in her tone, "I'd love to go into all the juicy details, but I think we should get going. We've got some nasty sods to hunt down and I'm looking forward to ruining their day!"

"Me too, but we don't have time," said Warren as he led Betsy towards a special elevator to the roof, "You two keep working on that data. If you uncover anything else, you know how to reach us."

"Just be sure to warn us if something is about to blow up," added Betsy, "I've been razzled enough for one day."

Betsy and Warren didn't stick around for further details. As soon as the elevator door opened, they went in and ascended to the roof of the building. Before the doors closed, Hank and Sage couldn't help but notice they were holding hands. This, in addition to Betsy's unusual disposition, was a dead give-away that something happened between them.

"Flustered, you say?" questioned Sage, "There are at least six other words I would use to describe what we just saw."

"I'll retrieve my thesaurus later. They're plan is still sound. We need more boots on the ground at this late stage of this unholy drama," said Beast, "Let us focus our efforts on the nuclear submarine that Frenzy contacted with her device. I have a feeling that whatever role it plays in this unseemly endeavor, it is something we'll want to stop at all costs."

* * *

 **Underwater – Fifty Miles Off Genosha South Coast**

It was remarkable how so much firepower could be contained in something so small. A nuclear submarine was big in its own right. But compared to the destructive power it contained, it was poor reflection of it's true potential. Having something like this at their disposal was outlandish at the very lease. With help from White Cell, Stryfe and the Mutant Liberation had the full capacity of an Ohio class nuclear sub at thier fingertips.

White Cell did everything they promised they would. They got the sub to surface. Stryfe, Avalanche, Caliban, Callisto, Vertigo, Arclight, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead were able to subdue the crew and lock them in the cargo bay. With a little telepathic assiatnce, they leanred how to control the massive vessel. They were also able to shut off all communications so that no one could detect them. With unmatched stealth, they made their way towards Genosha where they were prepared to launch their greatest attack.

"This is cool on a rediculous level!" said Negasonic Teenage Warhead from the main scope, "I feel like that Captain Nemo guy from Moby Dick."

"That was 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Ellie. And please make an effort to avoid distractions," said Stryfe, who steered the submarine from the main controls, "I need you to keep sending telepathic information from the crew."

"Loosen your panties, Stryfe. I made sure those navy dorks were out cold," she said confidently, "They had no psychic defenses. We have everything we need to move this overgrown monument to male genitalia and launch those missiles!"

"You sure about that?" questioned Avalanche, who was operating the weapons systems, "I never graduated high school and even I know that we can't launch without the President giving some kind of order."

"You make the humans sound _competent_ ," scoffed Stryfe.

"Then why haven't you told us how we're going to do this without getting a sunk?" he asked, "I think we're entitled to _some_ details at this stage."

Stryfe entered in some new commands for the controls. They were almost in position so he slowed them down. He also tilted the submersible upward so they could rise towards the surface. He could sense some anxiety among his team. He could hardly blame them. This was a big moment for their struggle.

"Do you know why White Cell came to me and not Toad?" asked Stryfe, "There's no reason they couldn't have done this under his leadership. He had more manpower and supporters. He could've _easily_ done what we're about to do. In its current form, the Mutant Liberation Front is a shadow of its former self."

"I was under the impression that Cordilia Frost didn't mind boning you as much as Toad, but go on," joked Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"They understood why I seek to spark a larger conflict," he went on, ignoring the young teenager's comments, "You see, all my life I've been triggering battles on a small scale. I could get my parents to fight. I could get my friends and enemies to fight. It was just one fight after another. Then one day I made a startling discovery."

"That the ability to make people beat the shit out of each other was a pretty limited power?' said Avalanche in a half-serious tone.

"In a sense, yes. It _is_ limited. That doesn't mean it can't have a profound impact. I remember vividly the day I got two rival gangs to fight each other as part of a plan to protect a mutant community. It was as violent and bloody as you would expect. It was _so_ brutal that I nearly lost my appetite. When it was finally over, those that survived had an epiphiny of sorts. When they looked around at all the carnage they caused, they were broken. These hardened punks were so deeply _traumatized_ that they lost all taste for conflict. Shortly before I carried out my attack on Inauguration Day, I caught up with them. They haven't been in a fight sense. So that made me wonder. If it worked for them, why not scale it up?"

Avalanche and Negasonic Teenage Warhead could see where he was going with this. Stryfe rarely talked about his past or where he came from. He often came off as just another eccentric. However, there was genuine merit behind his ambitions. It wasn't completley irrational either.

"So _that's_ why you never agreed with Toad," said Negasonic Teenage Warhead, "His plan wouldn't have made the humans any less sick of fighting."

"Which is why White Cell's offer was so intriguing," Stryfe continued, "Like me, they see a world where humans are too eager to fight and mutants are too overmatched to fight back."

"That sounds way too noble for some shadowy private military," said Avalanche.

"Nobility has never been their company policy. For them, it's bad business for humanity to be on this warpath with mutants. The way they see it, if humanity is crippled, then they become less eager to launch an all out war. The liberation of our kind means we're on equal footing and humanity will be more inclined to pay companies like them to deal with their problems. If we take away their ability to destory us, then we are truly free!"

Stryfe walked over to where Avalanche was sitting and entered a new set of commands using the knowledge that Negasonic Teenage Warhead had given him. He didn't wait for them to understand or voice their approval. They were already part of this. There was no turning back.

"That's a fun little story, Stryfe. But it doesn't answer my original question," said Avalanche, "What are you doing and why are we rising to the surface?"

"I was just getting to that," said Stryfe as he rose up from the panel, "This vessel is equipped to launch it's missles from thousands of feet below the surface. Unfortunately, we cannot do this because the President is not going to send us the launch codes. Lucky for us, White Cell is resourceful enough to obtain those codes."

"How the hell did they manage _that_?" said Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"They got us on this sub, Ellie. I guess it's only logical they would know how to unlock the hardware," surmised Avalanche.

"Which is why we must surface. We can then receive the codes using the device Frenzy gave us," said Stryfe, "Once we have those codes, we can begin our attack on the Genosha naval blockade. We cripple this vast collection of human military might and they'll think twice about attacking our kind."

"Is that _all_ we're attacking?" said Avalanche skeptically.

"That remains to be seen," said Stryfe with an ominous grin.

With the submarine steadily rising, Stryfe walked up to the main control panel and picked up a communicator that fed right into the vessel's main line. From here, he sent a message to the rest of his fellow liberators in the main weapons bay.

"I know you can hear me, Callisto. Pick up and check in," he said into the communicator.

" _And hello to you too, Stryfe. I'm doing fine in these crammed weapons compartments, thanks for asking."_

"Spare me the sarcasm. Were you, Caliban, Arclight, and Vertigo able to prep the tactical missiles?" he asked sternly.

" _It was a real pain in the ass even with the know-how Ellie fed us. They still need the launch codes, but they're ready. We were doing a final check before you interrupted."_

"Just make sure they're ready by the time we reach the surface. Frenzy should have sent the launch codes by now. Use the device she gave you to retrieve them."

" _I still think we're placing a lot of faith in that woman. If she was really serious about helping us, then she would be here on this floating nuclear death trap with us."_

"Frenzy has her role to play. She has just as much to lose as we do."

" _Somehow I doubt that. She won't be the one the human start shooting at if we're detected before the launch."_

"Even if we are, it'll be too late," said Stryfe confidently, "Finish the final check and return to the main deck with the others. You're going to want to be here for the big moment!"

Stryfe never stopped grinning as he set aside the communicator. With bated breath, he reached into his pocket and retrieved the two launch keys that they stole from the crew. Their liberation was literally in his hands. There would be no need to fight a bloody battle with the X-men or the humans. Once these missles started flying, it would be over in a single blow.

* * *

 **Geosha – Capital City**

The X-men weren't used to being powerless. They weren't used to being prisoners that were paraded around like circus animals either. Their diplomatic trip to Genosha quickly turned into a nightmare. They trusted Havok, the Scarlet Witch, and the Brotherhood to be reasonable. They willingly de-powered themselves with inhibitor collars. As they were marched into the capital city, Professor Xavier quickly realized that he made a mistake.

The city was very different from when they left it. The buildings and streets were already in ruin after the civil unrest that was spurned from the first round of attacks by the Mutant Liberation Front. Now it had been fully remodeled.

It looked as though the Brotherhood assembled every Warlock component they could spare. With it, they constructed a series of bunkers. They were shaped like large, flat domes. They weren't too tall from the surface, but the bulk of the structure was underground. Pretty much every citizen on the island had gathered within the Warlock bunker. Many looked frightened as they hunkered down in the crowded shelters. Others stood outside, anxious to fight back. They were all expecting a war.

"So this is what you did while we were gone? You turned the whole island into a fallout shelter?" asked Iceman.

"You think we _want_ our country to look like a bunch of ugly huts?" said Quicksilver, "This is a direct result of your _bullshit_!"

"That doesn't sound like us. We usually don't tell people to abandon all hope hide like cowards. Even if we did, I'm pretty sure _you_ would ignore us," said Shadowcat.

"We're not hiding. We're protecting our people. Something _you_ don't seem to understand anymore," said the Scarlet Witch.

"We have never forgotten. We don't wish to see any harm come to your people. That's why we've gone to such great lengths to aid you," said Colossus, "Whatever happened to the rebuilding process that we helped begin?"

"It fell apart as soon as you guys decided to take a vacation," muttered Quicksilver, "After that fireworks display at our Warlock Factory, every country in the world thought we were working on some crazy weapon!"

"Were you? Because it wouldn't be the first time," said Iceman.

"Of course not! Don't you think we tried explaining ourselves?" said the Scarlet Witch.

"Well you must not have done a very good job of it," muttered Phoenix.

"Doubt it would have mattered," said Pyro indifferently, intensifying his flames in response to that remark, "You weren't here. Nobody vouched for us!"

"You could have reached out to others. You didn't have to start preparing for a war that you have the power to avoid," said Professor Xavier.

"Hate to break it to you, but reaching out to people when they think we're a bunch of terrorists tends to backfire," said Blob, who was walking behind them and forcing them along, "For once, we're gonna take care of ourselves."

The oversized mutant made sure they kept moving forward. Cyclops, Iceman, Shadowcat, Colossus, Phoenix, and Professor Xavier marched along with Pyro's ring of fire surrounding them. This ensured they wouldn't run away or try something sneaky. They were here on the Brotherhood's terms.

With Havok and the Scarlet Witch leading, the X-men were escorted to an area between the Citadel and the largest bunker. It looked as though they had completely abandoned the Citadel. They clearly set aside their plans to clean up after the riots. Just outside the bunker were a series of tents and a hastily constructed stage akin something from a rock concert.

On this stage there was an array of loudspeakers and stereos. It looked like an area where they could address their citizens. Wires ran out from the stage to more speakers that were scattered throughout the city. If they really were willing to negotiate, they weren't going to be private about it.

Cyclops doubted there would be any negotiations. That wasn't Havok's style. He was the kind of guy who only pretended to be reasonable so he could catch his enemies off guard. It was deceptive tactic. It worked plenty of times when they were surviving on the streets. For him to be using it at a time like this was beyond dangerous. He couldn't possibly be thinking straight.

"What's your endgame, Alex? What do you hope to accomplish here?" asked Cyclops as they neared the stage.

"This wasn't exactly planned, Scott. This is a _reaction_ ," said Havok, "You may find this hard to believe, but I was content to just rebuild our island after rioters tore it up."

"You're right. That _is_ hard to believe," he retorted.

"It's the truth. After Losing Lorna, I didn't have the stomach for more fighting. But the moment I let my guard down, the fight came to us. Now I don't know what the hell you guys brought to the Warlock Factory that day. And honestly, I don't care. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, Genosha was waving its dick in their collective faces. There was no chance that we could salvage any sanity from this chaos."

"That didn't mean you shouldn't try!" retorted Phoenix.

"Even if we did, the Mutant Liberation Front have already made it worthless. As soon as they reared their heads again, the fight was on! Humanity is just too scared. There's no working around that kind of fear. They've made _all_ mutants a target. So we're making our stand."

"What kind of _stand_ is this?" questioned Cyclops, "The way I heard it, you guys were threatening to cut off the Warlock generator you've been using to broadcast power."

"You heard right. What you didn't hear is that we only threatened that _after_ President Kelly tightened the naval blockade. You see, when we lost our main factory, we lost a great deal of our Warlock capacity. We _had_ to cut the supply to the rest of the world so we could fix things here. That's what constructed the new cityscape you see before you."

"So that isn't just terrible architecture," said Phoenix, "You took every last Warlock component and used it to make these bunkers."

"They're not just bunkers," said Havok, "We could have dug a hole ten miles into the ground and that naval force would still be able to hit us with bombs, missiles, and whatever crazy weapon some rogue nation wants to throw at us. These bunker designs were in one of Magneto's old handbooks. They constructed with some built-in alien machinery that I couldn't pronounce if my life depended on it."

"My father originally planned to use it in the citadel," added the Scarlet Witch, "When activated, the shelter creates an advanced shield that protects anyone inside from pretty much anything. Every country could launch every nuclear weapon they had during an asteroid impact and it still wouldn't get through."

"We scaled up the plans," Havok went on, "We made a bunker for every single mutant on this island. We're not going to wait for humanity to sneak up on us. We're going to hold our ground here and if they're as foolish as we suspect, _they'll_ make the first move."

"So you're just going to _let_ them attack? What kind of strategy is that?" questioned Phoenix.

"The kind that makes _them_ the aggressors and _us_ the target," answered Havok, "If humanity wants to wage war on us, we need to be united as a people and a species. We've tried Magnetos proactive methods more than once. Not every mutant is on board with being the bully. So if we're the victims…"

"Then you have something to rally every mutant around. They would have to join you or be targets," Cyclops concluded.

"You almost sound impressed."

"I am…to a point. You're right. It _would_ set you apart from the Mutant Liberation Front. Humanity would be the tyrant. There's just one problem with it."

"Oh yeah? What?" said Havok skeptically.

"It's assuming you know _all_ the facts," said the X-leader, "You're still playing into someone else's hands and don't even know it."

"If that's your bluff, then don't take up a career in poker," scoffed Quicksilver, "That's so stupid I don't even know where to begin!"

"That would be a first," muttered Blob.

"It's the truth!" said Professor Xavier strongly, "Havok, you and the Brotherhood are making a grave mistake. We have reason to believe that both you and President Kelly are being set up. There's an organization called White Cell and playing into their hands will not benefit either side."

"Playing the conspiracy card, are we? That's just crazy and coming from a bloke like me, that's saying something," laughed Pyro.

It sounded hopeless. The Brotherhood wasn't going to listen. Why would they? It did sound outlandish, the idea that there was an organization cunning enough to manipulate both Genosha and the naval blockade. They didn't know about the Shi'ar either, nor did they seem intent on learning all the facts. They made their decision. They were putting themselves in just the right position for a war.

Professor Xavier looked back at his anxious X-men. They were at a loss. There was no point in arguing with the Brotherhood. Cyclops was espeically aggrivated. He had been against the Professor's decision to trust their captors. He seemed increasingly vindicated and Havok wasn't finished it seemed. Rather than argue any further, he grabbed Xavier and led him up onto the stage.

"Alex, whatever you're about to do, don't do it!" urged Cyclops, "This is _not_ the time to make another one of your pig-headed moves!"

"I know you're not going to cooperate, Scott. That's why I'm taking Professor Xavier up here instead. I know he's a reasonable man…even if his judgment is lousy," said Havok.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment so I'll assume it isn't," said Xavier flatly.

"Don't get cynical on us, Professor. I didn't throw those collars on you just to humilate you," said Havok.

"Could've foold me," muttered Shadowcat under her breat.

"I set up this stage because I knew you were coming," Havok went on, "It's wired to every bunker. You'll be able to address the entire population of Genosha."

"You want me to speak to your people? Why?" asked Xavier in confusion.

"Because I want every one of our citizens to hear from mutant-kind's most famous visionary," said Havok, "You can tell them the truth or you can just plead for all I care. I also want you to hear just how far you have to go. Maybe when you realize that, you'll know which fight you should be part of."

Havok turned to Quicksilver and nodded. He grinned and with his enhanced speed, he ran throughout the island and activated all the speakers. It took him mere seconds, his silvery streaks running all throughout the city. Once he was finished, he returned to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

" _Attention all citizens of Genosha! This is Pietro Maximoff of the Brotherhood. We don't have much tome so, like everything else I do, I'll make this quick. We have a very special guest on Genosha. Charles Xavier and some of his X-men are brazen enough to visit so we're giving them a chance to make small talk. Some of you respect this guy. Others think he's a joke. Whatever the case, he's here and before the humans start their war he's going to make his peace!"_

A great commotion erupted from the bunkers. All throughout the city, the anxoius citizens of Genosha gathered around the speakers. Even without his telepathy, the Professor could sense their anxiety. He was facing a tough and battle-hardened crowd. No matter what he said, he was going to have a hard time winning anyone over.

"Jeez, talk a skewed bias. Since when did Genosha become Fox News?" asked Iceman.

"Professor, are you really going to play along with this?" asked Colossus.

"They're giving us a chance. We might as well use it," said Xavier as he approached the microphone.

"We could just be making it worse!" warned Cyclops.

"Not if I make it count. At this stage, any risk is worth taking."

Cyclops, Phoenix, Iceman, Colossus, and Shadowcat watched nervously as Professor Xavier approached the microphone. The rest of the Brotherhood looked completely uninterested. They shared the prevailing sentiment on Genosha. The war was coming. They needed a breakthrough and they weren't in a position to make one. Their only hope was with the others. If they didn't find something on their end, then any message Professor Xavier delivered wouldn't matter.

* * *

 **White House – Underground Bunker**

' _Please just let this shit be over aleady! God, I know you don't look kindly upon politicians, but if you're open to making an exception now's the time.'_

President Robert Kelly was fighting a powerful migrain in addition to two major crises. He had another war on Genosha brewing. Dozens of countries were ready to launch a coordinated attack on the mutant nation and nobody on Genosha was saying anything to stop it. He was being pressured to fire the first shots. He was the President that campaigned on the mutant issue and it was up to him to lead it. Under different circumstances, he would be a lot more comfident. That was before one of his Joint Chiefs from the navy told him an Ohio class nuclear submarine had been hijacked.

"Talk to me, admiral. Where is the sub now?" barked the Secretary of Defense into a line that linked directly to the naval blockade around Genosha.

" _We're still working on it, sir. This is an Ohio class vessel. It was specifically designed NOT to be detectable."_

"That's bullshit on an _unspeakable_ level!" said one of the Joint Chiefs of the army, "Don't you design these billion-dollar beheamoths with failsafes?"

"Don't pantroizing my people!" retorted the Joint Chief of the navy, "Every nuclear sub is strictly forbidden to surface while not in American waters. Near as we can tell, every safeguard we implimented _failed_."

"Or was sabatoged," said the Secretary of State.

"Don't even joke about that! There's no way anyone could possibly sabatoge hardware like this!"

"Do me a favor and ditch the arrogance," said President Kelly, still rubbing his sore head, "Obviously, someone got around all our failsafes. Someone well-connected who seems to think that helping the Mutant Liberation Front is a good idea."

"Who in their right mind would want to put those terrorist thugs in control of a weapon powerful enough to obliterate continents?" said the Secretary of State.

"If we knew that, I would have ordered a nuclear missile strike on their ass over an hour ago!" the President exclaimed, "All we know is that they have the sub, they're within spitting distance of Genosha, and they have a full compliment of tactical nuclear missiles at their disposal. Because of them, we can't launch our attack on Genosha. I've already explained to several trigger-happy countries that the Mutant Liberation Front has nuclear weapons. They still want to hit first and I'm finding fewer and fewer reasons to say no."

President Kelly's assessment was enough to give migrains to everyone else in the room. The line with the naval blockade was still open. They had nothing to offer. It was a nightmare scenario.

If they attacked Genosha, then the Mutant Liberation Front could use that as an excuse to launch nuclear missiles all over the world. If they didn't, then Genosha would be emboldened. They would have undue leverage over the rest of the world with the alien technology they had on their island. It would be a terribly unsafe world for every human on the planet.

While everyone struggled with their respective migrains, there was a commotion outside the Situation Room. President Kelly rose up and two Secret Service agents surrounded him protectively. The rest of his staff went on alert as well. They started hearing gunshots and it led them to fear the worst.

"What the hell is that? If it's some sort of mutant assassin, then consider this my resignation!" said the Secretary of State.

"In a bunker this deep? That's not possible!" said the Secretary of Defense.

"So was hijacking one of our subs, but here we are," said President Kelly.

The President and his staff backed away from the door while several more Secret Service agents got in position.

"Somebody barricade those doors!" ordered one of the agents, "Someobody move the tables before…"

However, the order did not come fast enough. The reinforced door was kicked open, revealing two familiar figures. One was Captain Jack Freeman, who was likely the main source of the commottion. The other was General Nathan Grimshaw, who looked more pissed off than anyone had seen him.

"Mr. President, I think you've officially lost it," announced General Grimshaw as he stormed into the room, "When I have to get shot at in order to reach you, then someone has messed up in way too many ways."

"Damn it, General! This is no time for another one of your stunts!" spat one of the Joint Chiefs.

"I should court marshall you just for bringing that mutant you have parading around as a soldier!" yelled the Secreatry of Defense.

"Then who else would you guys use as target practice?" quipped Captain Freeman as he picked a few bullet-holes out of his uniform.

"Reprimand me later. I'm here to stop you from making a _historically_ bad decision," said General Grimshaw.

"I've heard that by at least twenty different people in the past thirty-six hours, General. I don't need to hear it again!" said President Kelly, who remained behind his body guards.

"I disagree, sir. I think you do need _to_ hear it again because I doubt anyone here is offering viable advice."

"If you have something we don't, we're all ears, General! Maybe you haven't heard, but terrorists have a nuclear sub at their disposal! The suggestion box is wide open!" said the President, "The only reason you were kept out of the loop is because we needed you to coordinate the MSA once the bombs start flying!"

"Oh I'm sure that's the _only_ reasons," said Captain Freeman with the most sarcasm he could muster.

"You better check your attitude, punk!" said one of the Joint Chiefs of the army, "Even if we can't shoot you, we can still hurt you in many different ways!"

Several military peronnel and six Secret Service agents moved to attack Captain Freeman. The Green Beret prepared to defend himself, but General Grimshaw got in front of him. This stopped the attack and kept a tense situation from getting bloody.

"Enough with the threats! We have enough to deal with as it is," said General Grimshaw sternly as he walked up to the President, "Mr. President, I'm not just busting your chops. I truly believe we don't understand enough about this to make a rational decision."

"I don't doubt that, General," said the President in a calmer tone, "If you know something I would _love_ for you to share it."

"It's not what I know. It's how we're going to find out," he clarified, "There's something else at work here. No one can hijack a nuclear submarine without help. Moreover, no one _should_ be able to launch any missiles without an order from the President."

"We know all this, General. We're assuming someone found a way and we don't have time to speculate on the details! We need to act!" said President Kelly.

"Therein lies the problem, Mr. President. Those details may be the key," the General added, "We may not be in a position to uncover them, but we do have people in the field who are. Namely Charles Xavier and the X-men."

"You mean the same X-men that disappeared six weeks ago along with that alien anomoly?" scoffed the Secretary of Defense, "I think they've lost their credibility."

"So let's give them a chance to earn it back," reasoned the General, "They're putting themselves in the line of fire. They've come through before. This is a nuclear threat we're dealing with here. Isn't it worth taking a chance?"

Nobody too keen on giving the X-men a chance, especially President Kelly. There were too many suspicions surrounding Charles Xavier. First he was detoxing for a pain killer addiction. Then someho whe was magically cured of paralysis. He was a difficult man to trust. Even if they were back in full form, the idea of relying on them didn't sit well.

While President Kelly stared down General Grimshaw, the open line to the naval blockade became active again. They still had the admiral of the fleet online and the static indicated that something major was happening.

" _Mr. President, sir. We just detected something on the scopes!"_

"Go ahead, Admiral. Tell us what you've got," said President Kelly, not diverting his harsh gaze from General Grimshaw.

" _It's the sub! It's heading towards the surface! We're not in rage for a strike, but the Mutant Liberation Front is definitely making a move of sorts!"_

The tension in the bunker shifted. This may be the moment they had all dreaded. There was little time for infighting. They had to respond and despite their reservations, the X-men were probably going to be part of the conversation.

"Guess you'll have to stick around, General," said President Kelly, "For all our sake you better be right about the X-men. If they don't pull a miracle or two, then I'm launching every last bit of hardware against Genosha and the Mutant Liberation Front!"

* * *

 **Milan, Italy – Hosptial**

The scene in Milan had settled somewhat. Frenzy's attack shut down a whole block while emergency crews put out the fire and tended to the injured. Among those injured were Gambit and Storm. They were escorted to the hospital along with Wolverine, Warpath, Rogue, Mystique, and Nightcrawler. Storm's injuries were minor, but Gambit had a few broken bones and some nasty wounds.

It was a messy ordeal. Frenzy and White Cell proved formidable. Yet they were able to get the best of her. Thanks to Mystique's skilled deceit, they were able to obtain an exotic communication device that may gain them the edge they so sorely needed.

"Why do you gotta get yourself nicked up like this, Remy? Especially here in a place like Milan," said Rogue, who hovered protectively over Gambit's hospital bed.

"What can I say? Remy likes to leave his mark (and his blood stains) in fancy locales," he teased, clearly dazed from pain killers.

"Guess it's too much for meh to hope that we could finish one mission and still have time for a date," she groaned.

"Aw come now, chere. You know Remy will make it up to you," said the Cajun, grasping her hand, "Once we be done with this, we make a pit stop in Monte Carlo."

"That's assuming we got enough from Frenzy to stop the dang world from falling apart."

"Remy be an optimist," he shrugged, "That or these here pain killers be pretty damn potent."

Rogue laughed and shook her head, still holding onto her lover's hand. Remy was probably in the best position between the two of them. He was too dazed to worry about what was happening with White Cell or the rest of the X-men. This mission was far from over, but there was only so much they could do at this point.

From across the room, Mystique watched her daughter with mixed emotions. It still didn't sit well, seeing her coddle with a Cajun thief. She had been content to overlook the personal lives of her children while they were distant. Now that she was actually working with them, it was a bit harder to ignore.

"Don't bother giving her those dirty looks. Rogue's so damn soft on the Cajun she'll be treating him like a puppy for the rest of the week," said Wolverine, who noticed Mystique's disposition.

"I know," she muttered, "That doesn't make it any easier to stomach. I'm still _way_ behind on the personal affairs of my children."

"You might want to focus your efforts on less impossible tasks, Mystique," said Warpath, "Namely how we're going to use Frenzy's fancy gizmo."

"We've already uplinked it to Beast and Tessa. What more can we do?" wondered Storm.

"The hell if I know. Data or not, we should at least find a way to use the damn thing," said the Native American in lingering frustration.

"One of us should've gone after Frenzy. If we tracked her down, we could've made her tell us how to use this thing!" grunted Wolverine.

"We had to stay behind, Logan. A lot of people were in danger from that fire she started," reasoned Storm.

"Even if it's a valid excuse, it's still an excuse! If there were any chance this piece of shit could make a difference, Frenzy would have thrown everything at us to get it back!"

"Ve don't know zhat. Ve probably can't know zhat," said Nightcrawler, who was actually holding the device, "Maybe if ve stopped arguing, I could tap my vast video game experience vith Iceman and try to unlock zhis zhing."

The room remained tense. Nightcrawler was hanging upside-down, working feverishly on the device. It was hooked up to a laptop, which they had used to transfer the data to Beast and Tessa. It proved to be a tough nut to crack. While they were wondering what else it could do, the clock was ticking. There was no telling how bad it was getting on Genosha. Professor Xavier was relying on him and they were letting him down.

"I hope the others have made progress on their end," said Storm, "Beast says he hasn't heard from them in over an hour."

"That usually means it's gone horribly wrong or there hasn't been any progress," said Mystique.

"Do you have even the _slightest_ sense of optimism, lady?" said Warpath.

"That's one of the _many_ issues I'm still working on. It's on my list just after resisting the urge to beat you over the head with a piece of heavy mining equipment."

"At least try to remain cordial with us, Mystique. Many share your feelings towards James's coarse personality," said Storm, throwing a slight scold towards the Native American.

"Do you really have to make me feel like more of an ass already?" he groaned.

"I dated her, bub. This is the shit you get used to," said Wolverine with a slight smirk.

"Annoyances aside, we need to stay focused," she said in a more serious tone, "We already know from Beast that the device was communicating with some private satellite. Frenzy must have been here to relay a message of sorts."

"She probably already sent it," surmised Mystique, "She wouldn't have risked attacking us if it was important."

"We also know it involves a nuclear submarine, which in and of itself is deeply disturbing. I don't know much about military machinery, but I know anything with nuclear in the title is cause for concern. Add the Mutant Liberation Front into the mix and it's a volatile mix on top of an already volatile situation on Genosha."

"So I suppose the big question is what's their endgame?" said Warpath.

"You mean aside from causing nuclear armageddon?" said Mystique dryly.

"Nah, White Cell wouldn't help them if that was it. How the hell would launching nuclear missiles benefit anybody?" scoffed Wolverine.

Just as Wolverine brushed off this idea, Nightcrawler leaped down from his perch and landed right between him and his mother. The screen on the device had just changed in a way that would fill even the most cynical with dread.

"Um…you might vant to revise your position, Logan. A new signal vas just relayed through zhe device!" he said anxiously.

"Ah hell, what kind of signal?" groaned Wolverine.

"Zhe kind zhat include nuclear launch codes! I vas trying to trace zhe destination of zhe last signal vhen somehow it just relayed a new message!"

"How do you know they were launch codes?" asked Warpath suspiciously.

"Because zhey vere sent right to zhat nuclear sub it contacted earlier. Except now it isn't in zhe Persian Gulf."

"So where the hell is it now and how pissed should we be?" asked Wolverine.

"It's vithin striking distance of Genosha," said Nightcrawler with dread, "I zhink ve should _definitely_ be upset."

This revelation sent a new wave of dread through the X-men. Not only was there now a rogue nuclear arsenal off the coast of Genosha, but there were launch codes to go along with it. Professor Xavier and the rest of the team were still on the island. They were caught in the crossfire along with countless others.

"It's official! The next time I see Frenzy, I'm cutting off her limbs and choking her with them!" snarled Wolverine.

"What do we do now? If they have the codes, then they can launch every damn missile they've got!" said Warpath.

"Zhere's only one zhing ve can do," said Nightcrawler as he looked down at the device, "If ve cannot stop zhem vith zhis device, zhen ve'll have to stop them vith the direct approach."

Mystique quickly surmised what he meant by this. She tried to grab him before he could go any further.

"Kurt wait!" she urged.

But it was too late. In a puff of smoke, Nightcrawler disappeared and there was little doubt as to where he was going. His friends were in danger and so was the world. Armed with his new teleportation powers, he was going to do everything he could to stop it even if it meant frustrating his mother.

"You really think you could've stopped him, mama?" said Rogue from across the room, who heard the commotion.

"No, but I'm still going to yell at him!" groaned the shape-shifter, "If he keeps putting me through headaches like this, then a nuclear attack will be the least of his worries!"

* * *

 **Up next: Proactive Regression Part 3**


	20. Issue 145: Proactive Regression Part 3

**Issue #145  
Proactive Regression Part 3**

* * *

 _The world is on the brink. The human race hates and fears mutants. Their extraordinary powers have caused some to take extraordinary measures. Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men fight for peace and understanding. They've been able to overcome seemingly impossible odds before. Now they've crossed a line from which there's no turning back._

 _It started with Genosha, which became more militant when the nations of the world tightened a naval blockade on their island. It was made progressively worse by the Mutant Liberation Front with the help of White Cell. Using their connections, the once decimated mutant terrorist group launched a new series of attacks that turned the world back against mutants._

 _Now even the Brotherhood on Genosha sees war as inevitable. They've gone so far as to creat massive bunkers for every mutant on the island. They're prepared to endure the first shot of this war in hopes of uniting their race. The burden is on Charles Xavier to convince them that this is a mistake._

 _While the Professor tries desperately to salvage the situation on Genosha, Wolverine and the rest of the X-men sought to uncover the hidden hand guiding both Genosha and the Mutant Liberation Front. Their investigation resulted in a violent clash with Frenzy, a White Cell operative who has some profound insight on the organization. These insights are key to stopping both sides from destroying each other. They may not come soon enough as the Mutant Liberation Front has a nuclear submarine at their disposal. With it, the world stands on the brink of Armageddon._

* * *

 **Genosha – Capital City**

Once again, Charles Xavier was crippled. This time it wasn't his body that stood in his way. It was the powers that he often relied on to reach others in a way he couldn't with words alone. Alongside Phoenix, Cyclops, Colossus, Shadowcat, and Iceman, his powers had been suppressed with an inhibitor collar. Then, either as a stunt or a taunt, the Brotherhood gave him a chance to address every mutant on Genosha. They were all crowded within special Warlock bunkers that were expected to protect them from an upcoming attack. He was tasked with convincing them that it need not be this way.

" _I know many listening to this do not trust me. I, Charles Xavier, have not earned it with my words or deeds. I do not expect to earn it now in this late hour. However, I hope that most of you are still reasonable enough to think twice about what you're doing. I know what it's like to feel hopeless and lost…to feel the pain of despair in a way that wounds the spirit more than I could possibly wound the body. What you're about to do isn't strategic or cunning. It's madness! You're willing to start a war before it's even necessary. War will never solve our problems and even in our darkest hour, we must fight to prevent it!"_

The Professor was putting a lot of heart into his voice. Havok, Blob, Quicksilver, Pyro, the Scarlet Witch, and Quentin Quere weren't impressed. Xavier wasn't expecting to reach them. He was focused on the hundreds of anxious mutants seeking an end to this chaos. The X-men watched anxiously from behind a ring of fire from Pyro. With every word, they had more reason to worry.

"This isn't working," said Cyclops, shaking his head.

"Give him more time, Scott. This is a man who used to do presidential debates," said Phoenix.

"This is different. This isn't politics."

"I don't know. War, bombs, and innocent casualties are involved. Sounds a _lot_ like politics to me," said Iceman dryly.

"I share comrade Cyclops' sentiment. It does not seem that anyone is swayed by the Professor's words," said Colossus.

"And I thought it would be _easy_ convincing people to run when every navy on the planet is preparing to attack," said Shadowcat.

"That's just it. He's not telling them to run. He's not telling them to stay either. These people are looking for an alternative and he's _not_ giving it to them," said Cyclops.

"Well if you know one, I'm _sure_ he would be willing to listen," said Phoenix.

The X-leader fumed silently. He had nothing to offer the X-men this time. He could barely watch, knowing his mentor was as desperate as he was sincere. There was little that he or the X-men could offer at this point and if the smug look on Havok's face was any indication, the Brotherhood _knew_ it.

" _You believe everything has a simple cause and a simple solution. This is not the case. We're being used! Genosha, the Mutant Liberation Front, and the authorities you so fear…you're all caught up in a trap! In some ways, I am responsible. It was the incident at this island's largest Warlock factory that set this into motion. I had no control over the predicament. It took six weeks to sort out and in that time, a lot has changed. As we speak, my X-men are uncovering a plot that has taken us to the brink. Others, such as the Mutant Liberation Front, have used that incident to reignite their reign of terror. Every nation in the world has played into it. That doesn't mean that you have to as well. Genosha can take a stand! You can join me and my X-men! We don't ask much. We only ask that you give us a chance. Help us confront the Mutant Liberation Front. Help us find the answers that will take us off the path to war. We cannot do it alone! Together, we can show humanity that mutants are to be embraced rather than feared!"_

There was a pause in Xavier's words. He was short of breath in the muggy air. He looked out towards the vast array of bunkers. He hoped his message was understood. He avoided using details such as aliens and the Shi'ar. If he started blaming aliens, then they would be more inclined to think he was mad. He hoped at least some would stand up and support him. From many of the nearby bunkers, an outcry rang out. However, it was _not_ the response he hoped for.

"PISS OFF, XAVIER! YOU'RE FULL OF IT!"

"THEY'LL NEVER EMBRACE US! LOOK AT US!"

"YOU'RE NOT CRAZY! YOU'RE JUST STUPID! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!"

The outrage was apparent. It quickly escalated as some mutants started throwing garbage out towards the stage. Professor Xavier did his best to hide his dismay. These poor souls had resided themselves to this conflict. It was a deeply disappointing moment. Peace and understanding just didn't resonate anymore. His X-men looked up at him saddened, but not surprised. The Brotherhood were just bemused.

"I'd say we can skip the final vote," taunted Quentin Quere.

"So who gets to say I told you so?" grinned Blob.

"I'm okay with taking turns," said Quicksilver.

"Don't rub it in, guys. The man did his best. It just wasn't _close_ to enough," said the Scarlet Witch, "I _wanted_ to believe this. Now I _know_ it's all a farce."

"Or maybe that blow to the head knocked out your common sense!" said Shadowcat.

"Better watch it, shelia! You're in the hot seat in case you forgot!" said Pyro.

The Australian mutant intensified his flames, making it so hot that the X-men had to huddle in to avoid it. Without their powers, they had no protection. While Pyro kept the X-men in line, Havok walked up on the stage and grabbed Xavier by the shoulder.

"That's enough, Xavier. You had your chance. They're _not_ buying it," he said flatly.

"They were never even given a chance!" retorted Xavier, "I trusted you to be reasonable, Alex. I don't think you even _tried_. Losing Lorna has left you an empty shell."

"Don't you _dare_ bring her into this! You don't understand! You _never_ did!"

"I understand better than you think. That's how I _know_ you're making the wrong decision. Even without my telepathy, I can see that you've lost all hope and your people will suffer because it."

The Professor's words struck deep. Havok's expression tensed as he hid the pain and anger dwelling within. He was a bit rough with Xavier as he shoved him down the stairs from the stage. He was even rougher when he reached the ring of fire that surrounded his X-men. He forced Xavier onto his knees and stood over him. The rest of the Brotherhood joined him as he stood in triumph over the X-men.

"It doesn't matter what you think of us, X-men," said Havok sternly, "We gave you a chance to state your case and you blew it."

"Some chance," scoffed Cyclops, "You were _never_ going to listen. You probably rehearsed this scenario at _least_ a hundred times."

"Shut up, _brother_! You don't get to pass judgment this time!" spat Havok.

"Face it, Professor Xavier. Your methods are obsolete. The world changed too much while you were gone," said the Scarlet Witch, "Now the Brotherhood will be the one to make decisions for our kind. _Not_ the X-men."

"Lucky for you, we're not without mercy," said Havok, "Since you'll be on our turf when the bombs start going off, we'll give you shelter. You'll stay with us under a Warlock bunker and witness the beginning of a new fight."

"I'd rather be locked in a cell with Toad and no air freshener," said Iceman.

"I don't care what you'd rather do! This is bigger than the X-men or the Brotherhood. This is a turning point for every mutant on this planet. Since you can't fight, you're going to be witnesses. You and everyone else that thought they could fight our battles for us!"

There was burning intent in the tone of Alex Summers. He put the X-men in the same position he had been in all his life. He made it so they had no power to decide their fate. He and the Brotherhood were prepared to drag them into the bunkers if they had to. This time, they would see just how wrong they were.

Just as the Brotherhood seemed ready to serve Xavier his ultimate humiliation, a strange shadow passed over them from above. Before they could look up, a series of metal blades reigned down and struck in the area between Havok and the Professor.

"Hey Brotherhood! Ready for a little air mail?" said the angry voice of Angel.

"I'm assuming you sods did something to piss me off so we can skip the small talk!" said an equally angry Psylocke, who was riding with Angel in his arms.

The Brotherhood was caught completely off guard. Angel swooped down at them at high speeds, leading with his metal wings and using them to ram Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. This sent them tumbling through the dirt, rendering them stunned. Psylocke rolled off as well, landing right behind Pyro and using her psionic blades to sever the fuel lines in his flame thrower. This caused the flames encircling Professor Xavier and the X-men to fade.

"Crikey! _Please_ tell me we prepared for this!" exclaimed Pyro as his flames sputtered out.

"The X-men pulling a few dirty tricks? Isn't that given?" said Havok, his frustration boiling over.

"Trust me! You've never seen a trick like _this_!" grinned Angel.

Havok tried to fire off an energy burst to take down Angel before he flew around for another attack. His aim was dead on, but he did not expect Angel to counter it so effectively. Using his wings as a shield, he was able to fully deflect the incoming blast. He directed it right towards Quentin Quere, who was preparing for a telepathic attack.

"I swear your brain will-AUGH!" was all Quentin got out before he was hit.

"Ooh, that'll give him a hell of headache!" grinned Shadowcat.

"Angel. you couldn't have picked a better time to dust off the old uniform," said a jubilant Iceman as he and the others emerged from the dying flames.

"I see you worked some metal into your new attire as well," commented Colossus.

"What? You think _you're_ the only one who can use metal to kick ass?" he said with newfound confidence.

Angel flew in lower again, causing Havok to stumble back as he fired another round of energy blasts. This gave Psylocke the room she needed to move in use her psionic blades to skillfully slice off the power-inhibiting collars. She started with Professor Xavier, knowing that having the world's most powerful psychic back at full strength would be a _major_ advantage. Blob seemed to understand this as well and tried to attack.

"Oh no you don't! You're not weaseling out of this, X-men!" roared Blob as he charged the two psychics.

"Professor, do you mind?" said Psylocke dryly, "I can smell his breath from here."

"Now that their psychic is down, this will be _considerably_ easier," said the Professor.

Without minimal effort, the Professor used his telepathy to attack the vulnerable mind of Blob. He was ten feet away when his mind gave way. In the middle of his charge his massive body simply went limp. Under Xavier's psychic influence, he fell fast asleep before he hit the ground.

"Hnn…night mommy," was all he got out.

"I _never_ get tired of seeing that," grinned Shadowcat.

"He's lucky. He can sleep through this. We can't. So how about freeing us as well?" said Phoenix as she and the others ran up to the Professor.

"Patience, luv. We're _never_ as screwed as we think we are," said Psylocke as she went to work cutting off the collars for her teammates.

"That's an unusually optimistic thing for you to say, Betsy. You feeling alright?" questioned Phoenix.

"Never better!" she replied with an unusually wide grin for the middle of a mission.

Phoenix, Colossus, Iceman, and Shadowcat looked at her strangely. Psylocke carried herself with unusual swagger. It implied that something of a personal, and potentially _intimate_ , nature had transpired since they split up. It was a significant change and one they had little time to question.

While Angel kept Havok busy, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch emerged from their daze with renewed urgency. The X-men had their powers back, but they were still on an island of hostile mutants. This meant they still had the edge.

"Get up, Wanda! The X-men still think they have a chance!" said Quicksilver.

"As if my head hasn't taken _enough_ punishment," she groaned, needing a moment longer to gather herself.

"You won't have to do the heavy lifting this time. We've got plenty of volunteers to pick up the slack!" said the speedster.

Quicksilver turned around to face the cloest bunker to the stage. The commotion hadn't gone unnoticed by the their pepole. Some had already emerged, ready to confront the X-men before they could further threaten their island.

"Attention citizens of Genosha! The X-men have rejected our mercy! So consider this an open decree! If you want a piece of these sorry excuses for mutants, have at it! But make sure they stay alive! They need to experience how wrong they are!"

"SWEET! I ALWAYS WANTED A SHOT AT THE X-MEN!" said one oversized mutant with gray skin.

"DIBS ON X-CHICKS! I KNOW I CAN HANDLE THEM!" said another mutant with scaley skin.

"I'M GOING AFTER XAVIER!" said a female mutant with a feline-like apperance, "I ONCE BOUGHT INTO HIS CRAP! HE NEEDS TO PAY FOR LYING TO HIS KIND!"

Several dozen mutants followed Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch in a bold charge against the X-men. Cyclops moved to devend Professor Xavier. He led Phoenix, Shadowcat, Psylocke, Colossus, and Iceman into a devensive position where they prepared to fight back against this mutant onslaught.

"Stand your ground, X-men! Protect the Professor!" said the X-leader as he adjusted his visor.

"Us against an island of angry mutants…finally a fair fight!" grinned Iceman as he formed a fresh ice shell around his body.

"Do we have time for this?" questioned Colossus, now back in his metal form, "They said an attack from the outside is coming. How do we oppose that?"

"One angry army at a time, Petey," said Shadowcat, who stood close to the Professor so she could protect him with her powers.

The X-men were prepared to fight off the whole island if they had to. The prospect of opposing both them _and_ the naval blockade that was poised to strike was nearly lost on them. They were in survival mode now. As Xavier saw the approaching onslaught, his frustration boiled over. For once, he wasn't going to be passive in the face of such destruction.

"STOP!" he yelled out, "Enough needless fighting!"

Along with these words, he unleashed a powerful telepathic attack that shot out in every direction. It was so powerful that even the X-men felt it, even though it wasn't aimed at them. It inundated the minds of Quicksilver, Havok, the Scarlet Witch, and every Genohan citizen within a mile radius of where he was standing. As soon as it struck their minds, the angry mutant mob was paralyzed.

"Ungh! My head!" groaned Quicksilver.

"Damn you, Pietro!" said the scaley-skinned mutant, "Making us attack the world's most powerful telepath!"

"Damn you Quentin for getting knocked out!" grunted an equally frustrated Scarlet Witch.

Within seconds, the attack had been completely stopped. Some were knocked out cold. Others were just frozen in place. Their brains were still working, but their bodies weren't responding. It was a punishing, if not _disturbing_ attack from the usually non-combative Charles Xavier.

"Professor, did you just…" said Phoenix, her words trailing off.

"It _needed_ to be done," he said solemnly.

"Wow…I didn't know you had it in you," said Iceman.

"Guess getting your legs back did wonders for your confidence," said Psylocke.

"Confidence indeed," said Cyclops, who wasn't as thrilled by this act.

The Professor sensed their anxious sentiment, but offered no apologies or expansions. He had already crossed this line. Desperate times called for desperate measures and these times couldn't be more desperate.

"I don't do this lightly, X-men," said Professor Xavier as he walked up to the paralyzed Quicksilver, "I simply cannot _digest_ all this fighting. It will be the end of us all. If no one will listen to reason, then we must take greater chances. I can already sense just how bad it has gotten while we were busy with this needless debate."

The X-men, and the Brotherhood for that matter, had never heard this sort of tone from Charles Xavier. He demonstrated the full force of the world's most powerful telepath. He made it so Quicksilver, the Scarlet Witch, and everyone else on Genosha couldn't squander what little time they had left. Having wasted so much, he had to push his mind in order to catch up. There was a vast array of stray thoughts bombarding his mind from all direction. That was usually a sign that something _big_ was about to happen.

With the rest of the Brotherhood subdued, Havok was now the vulnerable one. He was able to evade Xavier's psychic attack. Like his brother, he had a discipline mind that was hard to attack. Unlike his brother, however, he did not have the tactical skills to take down someone like Angel.

"What the plan here? Beat us up and throw us into President Kelly's lap?" said Havok as he fired rapid bursts of energy at the winged mutant.

"Do you really think we're _that_ cruel? We're _not_ agents of any government. We don't do this for kicks either," said Angel as he casually deflected the blasts with his wings.

"Then what are you? Do you even _know_ anymore?" he questioned, "The world hates us! Thanks to the Mutant Liberation Front, they want to wipe us out! There's _nothing_ you can do about it! The only thing any of us can do is fight back!"

In his outrage Havok unleashed bigger and more concentrated blasts. These blasts were harder to deflect so casually and Angel had to take to the air again. Like a Summers, he was as stubborn as he was determined. No matter how outnumbered he was, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Havok's outburst drew Cyclops's attention. Professor Xavier was still busy sifting through the influx of new telepathic data so he left Colossus, Psylocke, Shadowcat, and Iceman behind to protect him and ran towards his brother. Without Polaris, only his family could help him.

"Scott, don't! The more you fight your brother, the more he fights back!" urged Phoenix who ran after him.

"I know. That's why I'm going to try something different," said the X-leader, "I think you already know what it is."

Phoenix quickly pieced it together as she caught up with her lover. She didn't voice any approval or disapproval. She just let him take his chances. At this point, no options were off the table.

Havok grew more aggressive in the battle against Angel. Even while flying through the air at high speeds, the winged mutant found it difficult to avoid the energy blasts. Several hit him in his techno-organic wings, causing him to tumble through the air. He was getting frustrated. Angel was prepared to use less gentle attacks. He flew in lower and formed a series of techno-organic blades at the tips of his wings.

"I _was_ going to do this quick and easy since you're my friend's brother. I think he'll understand me being a bit less _careful_!" said Angel as he prepared to attack.

"Stand down, Angel! That's an order!" yelled Cyclops as he reached his brother.

"Don't listen to him, Angel! It _never_ does you any good!" retorted Havok as he prepared to shoot again, only to be deflected by an optic blast from his brother.

"Damn it, Alex! Enough with the temper tantrum!" said Cyclops, "You've made your point. You're pissed off at the world and want to make everyone respect how much you've suffered."

"Quit trying to feel sorry for me, Scott! This fight is all I have left! You can _never_ understand!"

"I've given up trying to understand you, Alex. Just as I've given up trying to reason with you," he said in a calmer tone, "I can't undo what tore us apart, but I _can_ say you have more than this fight to consider…and it doesn't involve Lorna either."

Havok turned his attention away from Angel and prepared to attack his brother. Cyclops didn't prepare to confront him this time. He just stood calmly, watching as Havok angrily approached.

"What the hell is he thinking? _Is_ he even thinking?" wondered Angel as he landed next to Phoenix.

"He knows exactly what he's doing," assured Phoenix, "And so do I."

Angel remained confused as he watched Havok charge towards Cyclops. His hands glowed brightly as he prepared to strike. Then Cyclops attacked in a way he didn't expect.

"Dad is _alive_ ," he said.

Havok froze in mid-stride, completely taken aback by what his brother just said. It struck him in a way that he could not ignore.

"What? This…this is _not_ the time to fuck with me, Scott!" yelled Havok.

"I'm dead serious," said the X-leader, "This isn't a trick. It's the truth. Our dad is _alive_."

"No! That's…that's impossible! I'm _not_ falling for it!"

"I know you won't take my word for it. I sure wouldn't if I was in your position. That's why you need to experience it for yourself."

Havok remained defensive, but didn't fight back when Cyclops boldly approached him with Phoenix following closely behind. Everything in his expression implied that this wasn't some ploy.

"Let me into your mind, Alex. I'll show you _everything_ ," said Phoenix as she placed her hands on his head.

Havok was unprepared for what happened next. In his shock, his mental defenses faltered and Phoenix was allowed to project a string of vivid memories into his mind. They were memories of the X-men's adventure with the Shi'ar.

Included in this affair was a grizzled pilot named Corsair. Within those memories, he learned the truth. Corsair was Major Christopher Summers. He experienced Cyclops's memory as he confronted their father. He heard in his father's voice how he survived the plane crash, was abducted by the Shi'ar, and spent the next fifteen years in space seeking revenge on the alien tyrant that killed her. He thought his sons were dead just as they thought _he_ was dead. The memory that stood out most was the dog tag that Cyclops uncovered. It confirmed what he didn't believe at the time. Their father really was _alive_.

It was a lot of information for Havok to process. He didn't just learn that his father was alive. He found out why the X-men had disappeared for six weeks and why Genosha's biggest Warlock factory had been destroyed. Everything he thought he understood came crashing down around him. Overwhelmed with so much new information, Havok fell to his knees.

"No…dad," he said breathlessly, "How can any of this be real?"

"It's taken directly from my mind and Scott's. You _know_ it's real," said Phoenix.

"So…he's really out there? He knows we're alive?"

"And now _you_ know too," said Cyclops, "I've been wrong about a _lot_ of things, Alex. I'm not afraid to admit that. The question is…can you admit it too? You keep saying I don't understand. Well in this case…maybe neither of us does."

Havok's expression fell in mix of shock and sorrow. For so many years, he fought every one of his battles under a flawed assumption. He _thought_ he knew where he stood in this world. Now nothing he believed fit anymore. His father was alive. The conflict that tore his family apart was much bigger than he ever imagined. It left him so dazed he nearly forgot about the crisis that was still unfolding around him.

By now, Professor Xavier had pieced together their grim predicament. It turned out to be more dangerous than they expected. Both Genosha and the naval blockade surrounding the island were in the middle of an elaborate trap. While everyone had been needlessly speculating, the Mutant Liberation Front put themselves in a terrifyingly position.

"My God! It's even worse than I suspected. White Cell has used us all!" exclaimed the Professor.

"How can it _possibly_ be worse? Did someone throw a zombie attack into the mix?" groaned Iceman.

"No, not zombies. Nuclear missiles!" said Xavier, "The Mutant Liberation Front is about to launch a nuclear strike on the naval blockade!"

"Wait…isn't that a good thing?" said Quicksilver, who was still paralyzed.

"In what universe is a nuclear strike ever a _good_ thing?" exclaimed Shadowcat.

"Have you forgotten the very plan that _you_ explained to us?" said Colossus, "You wanted _humanity_ to strike first. If the Mutant Liberation Front does it for you, then it won't matter what bunker you hide under. You will still be the aggressors. We all will!"

"That's not even touching on the countless lives that could be lost," added Xavier.

Now even the Brotherhood was starting to worry. Charles Xavier wasn't one to put on elaborate ruses. He and the rest of the X-men were dead serious. The Mutant Liberation Front was about to render their entirely plan a bust.

"Damn, now I _really_ want to kill Lance," groaned Quicksilver.

"Are you sure of this, Xavier?" asked the Scarlet Witch, who was taking this more seriously.

"I just received confirmation," he replied, "It arrived moments ago and has been looking all over the island for us."

"Wait…who are you talking about?" asked Iceman in confusion.

The Professor didn't need to answer. It literally appeared right next to him. From it, Nightcrawler emerged from a puff of smoke. He just received a telepathic message. He understood the urgency of this crisis just as much as the others.

"Kurt! You're a bit late, but I'm still glad to see you," said Shadowcat.

"Likewise, mein friends," he said, "I apologize for not coming sooner. I had a hard time finding you on zhis island fortress."

"It's good you arrived when you did. If your distress call was accurate, the Mutant Liberation Front are set to launch their attack from a nuclear submarine," said Professor Xavier.

"How in the bloody hell did they get a hold of hardware like that?" asked Psylocke.

"It's a long story, but let's just say ve found some vell-connected people in Milan."

"Let's live in a crazy universe for a second and _assume_ we believe you. How long until they launch?" asked Quicksilver intently.

The speedster was once again humbled when the weak echo of a sonic boom reverberated in the distance. The X-men, the Brotherhood, and every Genosha citizen not paralyzed by Xavier's attack noticed it. They turned towards the sea to the south where they saw the distinct plumes of exhaust rising from the horizon. In front of these plumes were the distinct flares of rocket exhaust. The Mutant Liberation Front had launched the attack and the missles were arcing towards the naval blockade. Since they were so close to the island, they were probably going to get caught in the blast zone.

" _Still_ haven't learned when to keep your mouth shut. Eh Quicksilver?" groaned Iceman.

"Shut up!" said the speedster, "Xavier, release us this instant! We need to get inside the bunkers and seal them!"

"I got a better idea. Why don't we just stop the damn things?" said Psylocke.

"Are you X-men really _that_ deluded? Since when did stopping nuclear missiles become _easy_?"

"No, she's right! We _can_ stop them," said Xavier as he looked out at the missiles.

"They're miles away, going super fast, and I can't fly. So what in that bald head of yours thinks it's physically possible?"

"Not to be rude, Herr Pietro. But you're talking to someone who recently had his teleportation powers upgraded," said Nightcrawler, "If I can get here from Italy, I can get us to zhose missiles. I even have Frenzy's little toy to track zhem vith!"

Nightcrawler held up the handheld device in a show of confidence. He was ready to make his move and none of the X-men bothered to argue. There was no time for debate. The missiles were flying. They had to be stopped. Even the Brotherhood agreed with this. It led the Scarlet Witch to make a fateful choice.

"Do you X-men _really_ think you can stop this?" she questioned.

"You've seen us defy the odds before, Wanda. Is this really that different?" said Iceman.

"So long as Nightcrawler can get there, we have a chance!" said Xavier, showing his confidence in the German mutant.

"Then take me with you!" said the Scarlet Witch strongly, "I can improve the odds. With my powers, I can turn every missile into duds."

This request surprised the X-men and Quicksilver for that matter. Even though he was still paralyzed, the speedster was able to express his disapproval.

"Wanda…I know you usually belittle me for bone-headed decisions, but this is downright hypocrisy!" he said to her.

"I thought the X-men betrayed us, Pietro. Now I know we've betrayed _ourselves_ ," she said solemnly, "Guilt by association is every bit as bad as guilt. We'll only hurt our kind by hiding and accepting our fate."

"Then it's settled," said Xavier, not needing any further reasons, "If Wanda feels compelled to help, then by all means."

"We're accepting help from the Brotherhood _again_?" sighed Iceman, "For once, I have no jokes for that."

None of the X-men opposed Professor Xavier's decision as he released his telepathic hold on Wanda Maximoff. Upon being released from her paralysis, she shook off the stiffness and approached Nightcrawler in preparation for departure. They had a perilous task ahead of them. They had to thwart a nuclear nightmare that would do serious damage to humans and mutants alike.

"Exactly how many missiles must you stop?" asked Colossus.

"According to zhe data Beast just sent, eight," said Nightcrawler, "Zhe Mutant Liberation Front probably has more at zheir disposal."

"Then once we stop them, we need to find them," said the Scarlet Witch, "I'd love to have word with them…one that will hurt!"

"I'll be more zhan happy to share some _vords_ of my own," said Nightcrawler as he firmly grasped her arms.

"Try to capture them if possible. If not, do what needs to be done," said Professor Xavier, "Good luck."

"Danke, Herr Professor," said Nightcrawler confidently, "Start catching your breath. Zhis vill be over soon enough."

He had all the determination that the son of Mystique and Azazel could muster. Even though he hadn't been part of the X-men for a while, he carried himself with the same poise. Shadowcat, Psylocke, Iceman, Colossus, and Professor Xavier watched as he and the Scarlet Witch disappeared in a sharp puff of smoke. The end of this conflict was near and already the daunting aftermath loomed heavily.

Professor Xavier kept Quicksilver, the Brotherhood, and a hanful of aggressive Genoshans at bay with his powers. All they could do now was watch. This dramatic turn of events was witnessed by Havok as well. Cyclops, Phoenix, and Angel lingered near him. He was still reeling from the revelation about his father. Between this and the complete dissolution of his original plan, Alex Summers faced many unpleasant truths. He also faced a decision that he hoped he wouldn't have to make.

"Even if they succeed, it's over," mused Havok, still on his knees, "The Mutant Liberation Front has gone too far. There's no going back."

"You're not the psychic here, Alex. Don't start predicting the future when you've just been gut-punched by the past," said Phoenix.

"Listen to my better half, Alex," urged Cyclops, "The X-men can work with Genosha again. You heard what Kurt said. We have information that proves there was a conspiracy at work! We can use that to salvage some sanity from this nonsense!"

"No Scott. We _cannot_ ," said Havok flatly, "Humanity has had enough of this and so have I. This is a fight neither of us can win. Our only hope is to change the rules. Humanity won't do it so _I_ will."

* * *

 **Off The Coast of Genosha**

The Mutant Liberation Front was already cheering victoriously. Everything went according to plan. Their earlier attacks got humanity riled up again. White Cell got them on board a nuclear submarine. They then made their way to Genosha, picking up the launch codes from their secret allies along the way.

Now they had launched their first and most important round of attacks. Eight tactical nuclear missiles had been launched, each armed with a ten megaton warhead. They were strategically aimed to strike at the nearby naval blockade. When they went off, a ring of mushroom clouds would rise up around Genosha. It would usher in a new era of liberation for all mutant-kind.

To celebrate this moment, the Mutant Liberation Front had assembled on the deck of the nuclear submarine. Stryfe, Avalanche, Vertigo, Arclight, Callisto, Caliban, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead all watched as the missiles ascended into the skies above along a trail of rocket thrust. They had to surface in order to launch the missiles. It was the only way they could receive the launch codes from White Cell. It really didn't matter if they were detected at this point. Once those missiles went off, no one would be able to stop them.

"Take in the moment, my fellow liberators." proclaimed Stryfe, "Enjoy some fireworks while you're at it!"

"You sure we're a safe distance from the blast?" asked Vertigo, "Never thought I'd say this about humans, but eighty megatons of explosion seems like overkill."

"Oh stop being such a bitch for just one minute and enjoy the moment!" said Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"I've learned to _never_ celebrate prematurely," said Vertigo, "Until those bombs go off, I won't call this a success."

"Even if they don't, we still have plenty more at our disposal," said Avalanche.

"That's _almost_ the right attitude, Avalanche," said Stryfe, still fixated on the missiles, "Personally, I would rather we not _have_ to. The humans probably know of our presence by now. Launching three eight nuclear missiles is kind of hard to _hide_."

"Is there a chance they could hit us back?" asked Callisto.

"It's a remote chance at best. It'll be impossible once our nuclear gifts are delivered. This is meant to be a knock-out blow. Even if the world knows our exact location after this, it won't matter! We will still have won!"

The wait was agonizing as the Mutant Liberation Front watched the calm waters in the distance. The humans had to know by now that they were in trouble. Soon they would know that their time of dominance and oppression had passed. A liberated mutant race was poised to take over.

Stryfe's assumption about their presence proved correct. Hundreds of modern warships were anchored off the coast of Genosha. They came from dozens of countries from nearly every continent. They were all capable of detecting a missile launch from afar. As soon as the eight nuclear warheads rose up from the sea, every major ship went on high alert.

" _Attention all ship personnel! We have a code five! I repeat, we have a code five! Incoming enemy missiles have been detected! T-minus five minutes to impact!"_ blared an intercom over a United States Aircraft Carrier.

" _We have incoming! Two missiles are heading for our coordinates! Man every missile defense we have!"_ exclaimed the commander of a German destroyer over an intercom.

" _A rogue vessel has appeared fifty miles from shore! It has launched an attack and it's coming right towards us!"_ said a high-ranking officer aboard a Chinese battleship.

" _All readings indicate this is a nuclear submarine! Could those missiles have nuclear warheads?"_ pondered an admiral aboard a Russian cruiser.

" _If this attack is nuclear, we cannot flee! Get this ship moving and tell everyone to brace for impact!"_ ordered the commander of an Indian gunship.

Sirens were going out everywhere. Every navy was implementing the emergency protocols they hoped to _never_ use. There was widespread confusion. Where had this ship come from? Why was it firing at the blockade and not Genosha? There was little time for answers so everyone assumed the worst. If this attack was as _ominous_ as it seemed, there was no outrunning it.

By now, the cluster of eight missiles had broken off and followed their designated coordinates. They all branched out in groups of two. Each group soared towards a specific side of the island. When they hit, they would strike the north, south, east, and west areas simultaneously. Together, they would create a massive nuclear blast that would ensure no ship could possibly survive.

The missiles had just arched over and started descending towards their target. Gravity would guide them the rest of the way. It was at this point where Nightcrawler and the Scarlet Witch appeared over the chaotic scene. Nightcrawler had them emerge a few hundred feet over the highest point in the missile trajectory. As soon as the smoke cleared, they started falling. Nightcrawler clung to the device they got from Frenzy while the Scarlet Witch clung to him.

"Are you ready for zhis, Vanda?" yelled Nightcrawler over the howling winds.

"I'm here. Does it matter at this point?" she said as they fell towards the missile.

"I'm going to appear over each of zhem one-by-one," he explained, "You'll have to hex fast because I'm not used to zhis kind of teleporting!"

"Don't bother being careful. I'm perfectly comfortable taking big risks!"

Assuming Nightcrawler would be as reckless as she needed him to, the Scarlet Witch summoned the full force of her hexing abilities. She directed it at the nearby missile, focusing on the nose where the warheads were located. Her eyes flashed purple as she tried to concentrate over the high winds and blistering cold. They fell within a few hundred feet of the missile when her hexing caused the nose to break off and fall away.

"That's one down!" she said as they fell past it.

"Are you sure zhe warhead vill not detonate?" asked Nightcrawler.

"Trust me! The odds are in our favor! Now get me to the others!"

The German mutant had to place a lot of trust in the Scarlet Witch. He hadn't forgotten that she was part of the Brotherhood. However, _she_ had to trust _him_ as well. He was the only one that could get her to each missile in time. So with this mutual trust in place, they proceeded with this bold, but risky move.

In rapid succession Nightcrawler teleported the Scarlet Witch to the next four missiles. In each case, she succeeded in disabling them. Her hex bolts caused the nose to break off, sometimes violently. This seemed to disable the warheads, but at one point the nose nearly hit them. The danger went up as the missiles gained speed. They were more than halfway to their targets and could still do plenty of damage.

"Zhis is vhere it gets dangerous!" said Nightcrawler as he watched the missiles pick up speed, "I'm going to have to teleport us into zhe path of zhe missile. You'll have to hex it a lot faster!"

"I can handle it!" she assured him, "I used to play chicken with my brother with freight trains!"

"Did you win often?"

"He had speed. I had luck. Let's just say we _always_ kept up!"

It sounded like Nightcrawler would have to keep up as well. He was going to have to place himself in the line of fire until the last possible second. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the device to get the position of each missile. Then he teleported again, ready to push his nerves to their limit.

They appeared in front of the first missile just as one of the boosters broke off. This allowed the warhead to accelerate to even greater speeds. Nightcrawler made sure they were falling directly in line with the missile. His ability to judge distances and speeds was critical.

For a moment it looked like the warhead would blow right past them. Then the Scarlet Witch hit it with a hex bolt, causing the warhead to sputter out of control. They repeated this maneuver for the next missile. This one was going even faster and Nightcrawler had to cut it pretty closely. Once again, the Scarlet Witch demonstrated remarkable aim with her powers. The warheads veered off course, letting out a trail of smoke as it sputtered towards the waters below.

"Keep going! Just one more left!" urged the Scarlet Witch.

"Zhis one vill cut it very close!" seethed Nightcrawler.

Using his powers, Nightcrawler teleported them again. By now they had been falling for so long it was a bit disorienting. They managed to maintain their focus. With the last missile nearing its target, they appeared right in its path. It was going so fast that the aircraft carrier it was targeting was in plain sight. Just as before, Nightcrawler timed their descent perfectly. This was going to be the closet one yet.

"Hold out just a bit longer, Nightcrawler! I've got this!" said the Scarlet Witch as she watched the approaching warhead.

"I hope so. Otherwise ve'll do nothing but stain zhe paint!" said Nightcrawler.

"Don't hope! Just trust me! Do _not_ teleport me away until I finish this!"

"Is zhat an order or a request?"

"Neither! I'm assuming you have faith in me!" she said.

Nightcrawler was used to have his faith tested, but not like this. Staring down the incoming warhead, he swallowed every last reservation and braced himself. She clung to him even harder as she prepared her last attack. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her eyes glowed brighter with purple hexing energy. The German mutant fought his instinct to teleport away. This warhead could go off at any second. Even the personnel on the aircraft carrier could see it coming and were running for cover.

" _It's going to hit! Everybody run for cover!"_ blared an announcement.

They were nearing the point of no return. Nightcrawler was tempted to close his eyes, but stayed focus despite his every inclination to get away from the danger. The Scarlet Witch was still aiming, knowing she had to make this shot count. It was going so fast that it was hard to make out from the trail of rocket exhaust. It would only be in range for a fraction of a second. The timing couldn't be off by any degree.

"Wait for it," said the Scarlet Witch, trying to focus through the howling winds, "Don't teleport until I say!"

"I'm all ears, Vanda!" said Nightcrawler.

They cold air kept falling around them. Just when it looked like the warhead was about to fly past them, she fired her hex bolt. As soon as it struck, the warheads tumbled through the air and the components inside sparked erratically.

"NOW!" exclaimed the Scarlet Witch.

Nightcrawler did so without hesitation. They disappeared in a puff of smoke just as the warheads flew by where they would have been. Seconds later, the now disabled warheads flew right over the deck of the aircraft carrier and crashed into the ocean. Some on the ship were still expecting a detonation, but it never came. It took a moment to sink in. Every ship in the naval blockade was expecting to be annihilated within seconds. Now it seemed the threat had passed.

"Um…isn't this the part where our eyes melt and our skin burns off?" wondered one sailor still on the flight deck.

"I think it was a dud," said another.

"All eight of them?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" said one of the captains, "Get in touch with high command! Let's see if we still have a shot at the assholes who launched the damn things!"

While the various crews aboard the ships scrambled for answers, Nightcrawler and the Scarlet Witch appeared several thousand feet in the sky just over the south end of the island. Seeing no nuclear explosions, they assumed they had succeeded. They could finally breathe a sigh of relief. The worst of this crisis appeared to be over.

"Ve did it, Vanda! Zhe missiles are all disabled!" proclaimed Nightcrawler.

"That's great! Now can we please stop falling? My face is getting numb!" said the Scarlet Witch.

"Certainly, but ve're not done yet! Ve have one last target!"

"What do you mean? Didn't you say there were only eight missiles?" she asked.

"Zhere vere!" he said, "However, zhis device did more zhan just track zhem. It triangulated zhe source as well. I zhink you know vhat that means!"

Despite the howling winds, the Scarlet Witch felt a new determination. Her people had been put in great danger. She and the rest of the Brotherhood had been tricked. That gave her more than enough reasons to go after those responsible. If this led her directly to the Mutant Liberation Front, then it was even more _personal_. These were the same monsters that took her half-sister from her. They had to pay for all the pain they caused.

Nightcrawler didn't wait for the Scarlet Witch to give her approval. He could already tell that she was determined to finish this mission. While still falling at high speeds, he looked over the device and brought up the coordinates for the nuclear submarine that launched those missiles.

"Get ready for a splash landing. Zhen get ready to attack!" he told her, "By now zhe Mutant Liberation Front has figured out zhat something vent wrong. Zhey'll try to run or launch another attack."

"They won't do either. I'll see to that!" said the Scarlet Witch intently.

* * *

 **Meanwhile – Capital City**

As the two mutants disappeared in a puff of smoke, the Mutant Liberation Front watched as the fireworks they were promised never transpired. It was hard to see from the distance, but after a few minutes passed and there was no mushroom cloud they began to panic. This was supposed to be their moment of triumph. Now it was becoming increasingly uncertain.

"I'm not a nuclear expert by any stretch, but shouldn't those bombs have gone off by now?" asked Callisto.

"Perhaps the launch codes were incorrect?" suggested Caliban.

"No! The codes were right. The missiles wouldn't have even launched if they were wrong," said Stryfe grimly.

"So let's just launch a few more," shrugged Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"Do we even have time?" said Vertigo anxiously.

"I doubt it!" said Avalanche, "Everybody probably knows we're here by now. We may be able to evade them if we run!"

"And go where?" questioned Arclight, "This is supposed to be our last stand!"

"We still have a sub and a bunch of nuclear weapons. We should hold onto what we have or we'll run the risk of losing _everything_."

Panic was setting in. Stryfe sensed the discontent and for once, it wasn't a result of his powers. Avalanche was right. By having to surface in order to fire the missiles, they exposed their position. That meant the naval blockade and the rest of Genosha was probably aware of their presence. If they stuck around to launch another missile, they may not get it off in time.

It was a frustrating development. He planned so _meticulously_ for this. Something unforeseen had occurred. If today wasn't going to be their day of triumph, then their best bet was to save their efforts for tomorrow.

"For the record, I _don't_ run from battles," said Stryfe, "However, we're literally standing atop a nuclear arsenal. We still have plenty of tools with which to liberator our people."

"Does this mean we can get back inside and get this overgrown turd moving?" said Avalanche, who was already making his way towards the hatch.

Some of the others were already following his lead. They saw plenty of reason to retreat as well. They were just starting to move with urgency when a puff of smoke appeared right in front of the main hatch. From it, a dripping wet Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch emerged. Having landed in the water nearby, they were not about to let the Mutant Liberation Front slip by again.

"You're not going anywhere, Lance! You can never run from betrayal!" yelled the Scarlet Witch, her eyes already glowing with purplish hex energy.

"Oh fuck…" groaned Avalanche, paling at the sight of an angry Wanda Maximoff.

"Take them down! Do it quickly!" yelled Stryfe.

"On it!" said Vertigo.

The Scarlet Witch didn't bother coordinating with Nightcrawler. She ran right after Avalanche. He was largely responsible for what happened to Lorna. He had to suffer for his betrayal. She was so intent on striking him that she didn't even _try_ to avoid Vertigo's disorienting vertigo rays. Nightcrawler teleported away before it struck. The Scarlet Witch ran right into him and was overcome with neausea. However, her focused rage towards Avalanche allowed her to fight it. While she couldn't concentrate enough to fire her hex bolts, she could still move forward.

"It's not working, Vertigo! Make it _stronger_!" urged Avalanche as he stammered back.

"I can't help it…if she hates you _that_ much. Can't say…I blame her," grunted Vertigo as she stepped up the intensity of her attack.

The Scarlet Witch was hit with more disorienting waves. She remained on her feet and determined. They were not escaping her vengeance.

An angry Scarlet Witch was a daunting obstacle. Stryfe, Arclight, Calliso, Caliban, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead were content to move around her. The only one standing in their way now was Nightcrawler. He appeared in front of them, ready to take them on despite being overpowered and outnumbered.

"I strongly advise you stick around a bit longer," said Nightcrawler in a menacing tone.

"I take it _you're_ the one who stopped those missiles?" questioned Caliban.

"It vas a coordinated effort," he boated, "Between zhe X-men and your less-than-professional allies."

"So White Cell screwed us over. I wish I could say I'm surprised," muttered Callisto.

"Spare me the second guessing!" barked Stryfe, "However he thwarted our attack, we can still make him wish he _hadn't_!"

"That means you had best get out of the way, X-man! You can't take us all on!" said Arclight, who had already charged her fist with energy.

The Mutant Liberation Front prepared to attack the German mutant. Nightcrawler had already determined how he was going to respond. With a sneaky grin that would have made his father proud, he teleported again. This time he appeared right behind Negasonic Teenage Warhead. The young psychic was caught off guard, which was quite a feat for her. With his agility, he pulled her into a choke hold.

"Ack! Get off me!" grunted Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"You've been trying to probe my mind. My father taught me better zhan zhat," he told her, "He also taught me _zhis_!"

Nightcrawler teleported again before Stryfe, Callisto, Caliban, or Arclight could respond. He appeared about eight feet over Vertigo and Avalance. He quickly released his grip on her and teleported away, allowing the young psychic to fall right into the path of Vertigo's neasuea wave. It affected her immediately, causing her to vomit within seconds. This disgusted Avalanche while throwing off Vertigo.

"Ugh! Huuuaaahhhhhhh!" heaved the young psychic, spewing reddish chunks all over the deck.

"Ooh, that's _nasty_!" exclaimed Avalanche.

"Zhat's also your psychic," reminded Nightcrawler as he appeared right behind him and Vertigo, "You're running out of vays to protect yourself."

"And I've got a stronger stomach! That means you're out of time…and out of luck!" grunted the Scarlet Witch, now coherent enough to launch a hex attack.

Stryfe's gaze narrowed on the two determined mutants. With every passing moment, the Mutant Liberation Front became more vulnerable. They couldn't afford to draw this fight out. They needed to escape with their hopes of liberation intact.

"Arclight! Callisto! Somebody get these annoying pests out of our way!" yelled Stryfe.

"You _always_ gotta get others to fight your battles, don't you?" scoffed Callisto.

"Bust his balls later! If the Mutant Liberation Front is going down, I'm not going along for the ride!" said Arclight, her hand now glowing brighter.

The Scarlet Witch was about to unleash her hex attack at Avalanche, who at this point had stumbled back towards Stryfe. With Vertigo helping Negasonic Teenage Warhead, it was up to Arclight to throw some much needed firepower at their enemies. She charged in form behind Stryfe, leading with her glowing hand. The Scarlet Witch didn't even try to avoid her. She had built up a ball of purplish hex energy between her hands and was prepared to unleash it. The only one who seemed to notice the danger was Nightcrawler.

"Vanda don't!" he yelled out.

She still didn't listen. She unleashed her hex attack just as Arclight slammed her fist into the deck of the submarine. When the two powerful energies mixed, the result were explosive. A wave of shock ripped through the submarine, causing its hard metal skin to warp and rupture. It was so violent that the whole vessel buckled, effectively crippling it and allowing water to gush inside.

"ARCLIGHT YOU FOOL!" exclaimed Stryfe angrily.

"SHUT UP AND ABANDON SHIP, YOU ARROGANT JACKASS!" yelled Callisto.

Stryfe tumbled into the rough waters along with Callisto and Caliban. Vertigo and Negasonic Teenage Warhead soon followed, slipping off as the deck became unstable. Even as the vessel twisted and rocked, the Scarlet Witch tried to strike back at Avalanche. He and Arclight had been knocked back by the blast and were barely conscious on the far end of the submarine.

"You have nowhere left to run, Avalanche! This is for my sister!" she proclaimed as she prepared another hex bolt.

However, she never got the chance to launch it. A series of violent explosions shot up through the submarine. Gas lines were ripped as more parts of the submarine tore open. This violent rumble threw the Scarlet Witch off the deck. It threw her so violently that she spalshed down in the water a good twenty feet away from the vessel.

"Vanda!" exclaimed Nightcrawler.

The German mutant struggled to keep his balance. He had to teleport back to a more stable part of the submarine. At this point, the vessel was caving in on itself. Both the bow and the stern were elevated at an angle. More parts of the submarine ruptured with each passing second. Nightcrawler watched anxiously as the Scarlet Witch splashed down in the choppy waters. Then he turned back towards the Mutant Liberation Front where he was left with a difficult decision.

On the other side of the ship, Avalanche pulled himself togther despite a nasty wound on his head. Vertigo was coming to as well. He saw what happened to the Scarlet Witch as well. He could see Nightcrawler hesitating. This was where being a hero had its flaws.

"We know how this works, Nightcrawler!" Avalanche yelled out, "What are you going to do? Come after us or save Magneto's daughter? When I put it like that I'm sure it sounds harder. But that's the point, isn't it?"

Nightcrawler's gaze narrowed on Avalanche. He knew the decision he was going to make. It wasn't as hard as his adversary made it out to be.

"By saving her, I'll only make it worse for you," replied Nightcrawler, "As far as I'm concerned, it's a win for both of us!"

The German mutant disappeared in a puff of smoke before he could see Avalanche pale at such a thought. Even if he somehow got away, he would still have to content with an angry Scarlet Witch at some point. It was not a pleasant thought. There were few viable alternatives. Survival was his only viable option. Sooner or later, he wouldn't be able to avoid what the Mutant Liberation Front created.

Avalanche and the rest of the Mutant Liberation Front quickly distanced themselves from the crumbling nuclear submarine. Nightcrawler didn't look back as he appeared about twenty feet away from the wrecked submarine. He landed in the choppy waters with a splash, avoiding some debris in the process. He saw the Scarlet Witch floating up ahead, looking dazed and partially conscious. Nightcrawler swam over to her as quickly as he could. When he reached her. He turned her over so she wasn't face down in the water. He then swam her to a floating piece of debris and used it to support her.

The Scarlet Witch coughed up seawater as she fought to regain her sense of awareness. Her ears were still ringing from the blast her right arm was killing her. She landed in the water awkwardly, partially dislocating her shoulder in the process. She was still able to make out Nightcrawler's presence as he held her up.

"Hnn…why did you save me? You…you should have gone after Avalanche," she groaned through the pain.

"And let you drown? I'm sorry you don't value your life as much as I do, Vanda," said Nightcrawler.

"That's rich. An X-man valuing the life of me…Magneto's daughther," she scoffed.

"You trusted me to get you to those missiles. I trusted you to take zhem out. I don't take zhat sort of trust lightly. I hope you don't either."

The Scarlet Witch was surprised that someone like him could trust her so much. She reminded herself in her dazed state the two of them accomplished something amazing with their combined efforts. None of it would have been possible if they hadn't come through for one another. He didn't just see her as Magneto's daughter. In that sense she couldn't be too upset with him for not going after the Mutant Liberation Front. They still succeeded in the ways that mattered.

"Hold on," he told her, "I'll teleport you back to zhe island. You'll need some medical attention and ve'll need to tell zhe others…"

Before Nightcrawler could finish, he and the Scarlet Witch were interrupted by an unexpected sight. This time it came from Genosha. In the distance they could still see the island. They could also see a mysterious column of yellow light rising up from the shores. It was so bright that it pierced right through the clouds in the sky. It didn't have the destructive appearance of a nuclear attack, but something big was unfolding.

The Scarlet Witch recognized it immediately. Even in her wounded state, she gasped at this ominous sight. It signaled to her and to every other mutant on Genosha that an era had ended.

"Mein Gott! Vanda, vhat is happening?" asked Nightcrawler anxiously.

"Alex…you actually did it," she said distantly, "You've sent our kind back to square one."

* * *

 **White House – Situation Room**

"Someone talk to me! I need answers people and not the kind that involve mushroom clouds!" yelled an agitated President Kelly.

"We're trying to figure it out, Mr. President," said his Joint Chief of the Navy, "I'm getting mixed reports from our ships in the blockade."

"I'm getting the same babble from our contacts in every other country," said the Secretary of State, "They're as clueless as we are!=. They don't know whether to be relieved, pissed off, or both."

"But we know those missiles launched. NORAD confirmed it!" said the Secretary of Defense.

"Apparently something changed," said General Grimshaw, "Since we've seen no signs of a nuclear explosion, I think we should take that as a good sign and _calm down_."

The very concept of being calm seemed alien to them. The crisis with Genosha and the Mutant Liberation Front was changing by the second. President Kelly, his advisors, the Joint Chiefs, General Grimshaw, and every major officer were scrambling for answers. For a moment it looked like the worst of all possibilities had occurred. Eight nuclear missiles were heading towards the naval blockade. Then seemingly out of nowhere, the attack failed.

The President was still hunched over the conference table with his Secretary of State and Secretary of Defense. His aid with the so-called nuclear football was with him. They opened it up the moment they got confirmation that missiles had been launched. While they mulled over their next move, General Grimshaw and Captain Freeman coordinated with the Joint Chiefs over several conference phones.

They were linked up to the Pentagon and all their major defense networks. They had NORAD on one line, their commanders form the naval blockade on the other, and a NATO line linked in with the international portion of the blockade. New information was pouring in and they were struggling to make sense of it. The threat of a nuclear holocaust seemed to passed, but other daunting threats still loomed.

"This doesn't make any sense," groaned President Kelly, "So they go through the trouble of stealing a nuclear submarine and launch a nuclear missile attack only to have it fail?"

"I doubt the missiles _failed_ , sir," said the Secretary of Defense, "We spend a lot of money making sure triadant missiles don't fail after they're launched."

"So what stopped them?" asked the Secretary of State, "Was it someone on Genosha?"

"Not likely," scoffed President Kelly, "They have _way_ too much to gain from the naval blockade being blown to hell."

"That doesn't mean they weren't cooperating with the Mutant Liberation Front," said the Secretary of Defense, "We confirmed that they were the ones that hijacked the submarine. They were the ones that orchastrated it."

"Although how they were able to do so _and_ obtain the launch codes is still unclear," said the Secretary of State.

"I'm willing to chalk it up dumb luck. I'm more interested in what's going on right now," said President Kelly, "I've got a six-inch stack of potential responses. I need the right information if I'm going to make a semi-rational decision!"

The President was getting restless. With each moment that ticked by, the threat of additional attacks grew. However the first attack was thwarted, no one was assuming they would be _that_ lucky again. They needed to make some kind of response and it needed to happen five minutes ago.

General Grimshaw kept working with the Joint Chiefs, demonstrating his calmness under pressure despite his earlier outrage. It was his way of showing that they made a mistake by keeping him out of the loop earlier. He was constantly on the phone with various officials, taking in the intel as it flowed in. He was on the line with one of his contacts at the MSA when a startling message came in from Genosha.

"Put whoever you're talking to on hold, people. I just got confirmation that the nuclear submarine was _destroyed_ ," announced General Grimshaw, "One of our cruisers and a French destroyer just passed by the wreckage. They confirmed that no further missiles were launched."

"I was getting a similar report from the Japanese," said the Joint Chief of the Navy, "They're coordinating with the British to surround the area."

"So no more nuclear threats. I can finally have a heart attack in peace," sighed President Kelly, "Any idea why a multi-billion dollar sub ended up destroyed?"

"For the same reason that the missiles never went off," said the General, "The X-men."

"Hold on, General! We can't confirm it was them," said the Joint Chief of the Air Force.

"You don't need to," scoffed Captain Freeman, "Honestly, who else could pull off something _that_ impossible?"

It was a begruding notion, but it made sense. Professor Xavier and the X-men were understood to be on Genosha. While their negotiations seemed to be fruitless, they were likely responsible for stopping those missiles. After being so untrusting of them for being MIA for six weeks, it was now clear that they hadn't lost their heroic touch.

"I'm getting some more reports from the NATO," said the Joint Chief of the Navy, "Our ships have picked up some operatives from the Mutant Liberation Front."

"How many?" asked President Kelly.

"Four…no wait, five!" he replied, "We got Callisto, Caliban, Vertigo, Arclight, and this Negasonic mutant that they had a tough time knocking out."

"Is that all of them?" asked the Secretary of Defense.

"No, they're still missing their ring-leader, Stryfe," said General Grimshaw, "We'll need to coordinate a wider search in order to…"

The General's words quickly trailed off. He still had his phone to his ear, listening in on reports from the MSA. A new round of information was coming in and this was even more startling. It was also disturbing in an entirely new way. He looked over to the Joint Chiefs. They appeared to be getting the news as well because their faces went pale. They were just as perplexed and distressed.

"What is it now?" groaned President Kelly, "I know that look. Something just went horribly wrong, didn't it?"

"I uh…don't know if that's how I would classify it, Mr. President," said the Joint Chief of the Army who was also on the phone.

"We're getting some strange calls from our carrier group closest to Genosha," said the Joint Chief of the Navy, "They're reporting a strange anomoly that they can't quite describe with words."

"Well try to ad lib it! What's happening?" exclaimed the President.

"It's Genosha, sir," said General Grimshaw flatly, "The MSA is picking up some bizarre energy readings. They're scattered all over the island. Or at least they _were_."

"Is it hostile? Is Maximoff or that Summers kid making a move?"

"Well if my people at the Pentagon are coherent and sober, the entire population of Genosha just…disappeared."

"Disappeared? What the hell does that mean?" exclaimed the Secretary of Defense.

"It means exactly what you think it means," said Grimshaw, his expression wrought with a new anxiety, "They definitely made a move alright. I think it's the kind of move that will start a whole new crisis."

* * *

 **Genosha – Earlier**

All eyes were on Alex Summers. Many watched as the missiles from the nuclear submarine rose up from the horizon. They braced themselves for the worst, but it never came. There was no nuclear explosion. The Mutant Liberation Front had been thwarted and Genosha had been saved.

However, Havok didn't see it this way. As he looked out at the elaborate bunkers and the anxious mutants hiding within them, he came to a painful conclusion.

"It'll never end," he mused, "Mutants can't have their own nation. It just creates an endless cycle of paranoia and conflict. By standing united, we scare humanity more than we already do."

"I'm inclined to share some of that fear. Where the hell is this coming from, Alex? I know you've got something up your sleeve!" said Quicksilver, still paralyzed from Professor Xavier's psychic attack.

"He does," affirmed an equally suspicious Cyclops, "You never go into a fight without an escape plan. Usually those plans are pretty _elaborate_ so I don't like where this is going."

"Neither do I," said Alex solemnly, "But we've made this fight too political. We've crossed too many lines. We stared down humanity to a point where they'll _never_ trust us as a nation, let alone a species. This island has become a symbol of everything that's wrong with mutants. The only way to set things right is to take it out of the equation."

"Since I'm the one with the big mouth, I'll say it. How do you plan to do _that_?" questioned Iceman, dreading the response.

Professor Xavier watched vigilantly while Colossus, Shadowcat, Iceman, and Psylocke stood by him defensively. His mind was still focused on keeping Quicksilver and the unruly Genosha mob at bay. Blob, Pyro, and Quentin were still unconscious with Quentin starting to stir. Cyclops, Phoenix, and Angel stayed close to Havok. There was no telling what he may do or how destructive it may be. If the look on his face was any indication, it was bound to be extreme.

Despite all the harsh gazes, Havok remained calm. He showed no fear or anxiety as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black device that had the distinct yellow-on-black pattern of a Warlock device. When Quicksilver saw it, he recognized it and was flushed with shock.

"Damn it, Alex! That better not be what I think it is!" yelled the speedster.

"You aren't the only one who read over Magneto's old notes. He was smart enough to understand that Warlock was too dangerous to not have a failsafe," he stated as he gripped the device, "I called up an old friend of mine and he did a little tweaking. It will ensure that mutants everywhere will still have a fighting chance."

"You've blocked off your mind, Alex. I implore you to reconsider what you're about to do!" urged Professor Xavier.

"We already avoided a barrage of nuclear blasts! Do we really need another?" groaned Shadowcat.

"This isn't a nuclear blast or even a _blast_ for that matter," said Havok, "It was described to me as some mass quantum physics jargon that I can't begin to understand."

"That sounds just as bad as a bomb," dreaded Angel.

"I don't think you fully understand what you're doing, Alex!" said Cyclops.

"I understand the part that matters, Scott. This will take the target off our people. Where we go from there is something we'll all have to figure out. It'll be dangerous and difficult. But as dad once said, hardest moves to make are often most necessary."

At this point, Cyclops had heard enough. He was convinced that his brother was about to make a mistake. So he lunged towards his wayward brother with every intent of wrestling that device out of his hand. Phoenix was in position to use her telekinesis as well. Even Angel stood ready to act. None of them would get the chance. Havok held up the device and pushed the button, sending everybody down a path from which they could not return.

"Alex don't!" yelled Cyclops.

"I already have, brother. Believe me this time when I say…I'm sorry," he said flatly.

"Here we go again," groaned Iceman.

What happened next spanned every corner of the island. It began on the dozens of Warlock bunkers that now housed nearly every mutant on the island. The techno-organic material shifted from black to a yellow along the roof of each bunker. During this shift, a massive column of light shot up into the sky. It was so bright that it parted the clouds that had been lingering over the island for the last two days. It was also bright enough to momentarily blind the X-men.

"Cover your eyes, X-men!" ordered Professor Xavier.

"Argh! It's too bright!" yelled Colossus.

While the X-men were distracted, Havok made an unexpected move. He shielded his eyes just in time and used the narrow window that followed to shove Cyclops, Angel, and Phoenix out of his way. Once he got by, he fired a carefully aimed shot towards Charles Xavier. It was light and of non-lethal force. It struck him in the upper back, causing him to fall to the ground and release his telepathic hold on the Brotherhood.

"Ungh!" he exclaimed.

"Professor? What's happening?" cried Phoenix, "I know it isn't good!"

"DO IT NOW, QUICKSILVER!" yelled Havok through the light.

"What about Wanda?" exclaimed Quicksilver.

"She'll catch up! Now use that speed of yours and finish this!"

The speedster grunted bitterly. There were _so_ many ways he wanted to curse Havok for doing this, but even he wasn't fast enough to go over all of them. So with burning frustration, he went to work. He did so at speeds so fast that the X-men never had a chance to stop him. He started by rushing Quentin, Pyro, and Havok under the nearest bunker. Once they were secure, he ran back and roughtly slapped Blob across the face to wake him up.

"Rise and shine, Freddy! Move that gigantic ass of yours or you'll be stuck with the X-men!" he shouted.

"Hnn…slap me again and I'll eat you alive!" groaned Blob.

The oversized mutant rose up and followed Quicksilver back to the bunker. By now, the X-men had recovered from the shock. While shielding their eyes, they could see throught the blinding column of light. The structure of the bunkers was changing. The dome-shaped metal shell was shifting. The techno-organic skin took on a distinctly silvery form. It was as if energy itself was becoming liquid. Professor Xavier tried to use his telepathy to subdue Quicksilver and Blob. Phoenix also attempted to use her telekinesis. They soon discovered that it was too late.

"What are you waiting for, Phoenix? Pin them down! Trip them up! Stop them already!" urged Angel.

"I'd love to see _you_ concentrate through this," grunted Phoenix, once again limited by not having the Phoenix Force at her disposal.

"I can't reach any minds either," said Professor Xavier in a daze, "There's some _strange_ interference."

"That's just our way of saying goodbye, X-men!" shouted Quicksilver from inside the bunker, "If you're smart, you'll realize everything has changed. Your ways won't work anymore. Then again…"

Quicksilver's words trailed off. It was unclear if it was intentionally or if it was due to the bunker. Once every mutant citizen of Genosha was inside, it closed. The panels from the roof clamped down to form an inpeneratrable, ensuring the X-men could not follow them. This process was repeated with every dome on the island. Soon the whole island was littered with blinding columns of light that shot up ino the heavens.

This brilliant display of energy continued for only a few seconds. Then the coloumn of light faded, leaving only the bunker. The techno-organic material that made up the shell was still glowing. The silverly light beamed with a different kind of radiance, one that was less blinding and more envoloping. It washed over the island like a mist.

Professor Xavier and the X-men could feel the air grow hotter around them. They kept watching as the silvery light unleashed one more powerful burst. It flashed out like a light-bulb shorting out. When the flash faded, the entire dome faded as well. Within a fraction of a second, every bunker on Genosha was gone and so were the mutants inside it. For the first time in a very long while, Genosha was quiet.

The energy lingered in the air after the bunkers disappeared. Professor Xavier and his X-men carefully approached the area where bunkers had been. There was nothing left aside from some smoldering remains. It was an ominous sight. In an instant, Genosha and the mutants that once made this the most volatile nation on the planet were gone.

"Um…anybody want to guess what just happened?" said a confused Shadowcat.

"They're gone," said Psylocke distantly as she looked around.

"Yeah, _that_ much is obvious. But where the hell did they go?" wondered Iceman.

"I don't think they had a destination in mind, Iceman," said the Professor and he used his telepathy to scan the area, "I can still sense traces of their psionic signature. They're like a handful of dust being scattered to the winds."

"I can sense it to…I think," said Phoenix, who struggled to make sense of it.

"So…they just _ran_?" surmised Colosuss, "For what reason would they do such a thing?"

"I call that being a coward. They knew they screwed up so they chose to run!" said Angel in frustration.

"No Angel. They didn't run," said Cyclops, having since pieced together his brother's decision, "There's a big difference between running and a tactical retreat. My brother said they had to change the rules of the game. I'd say he _succeeded_."

"By retreating?" questioned Phoenix.

"No…by spreading out. If there's no Genosha, then there's no one target that humanity can aim at. There's no more mutant homeland. That means no one can wipe them out in a single strike."

"In other words, mutants have gone back to being _viral_ ," said Iceman.

"It may be worse than that, Iceman. _Much_ worse," mused Professor Xavier, "There can be no retreat from the damage that has been done. The world can only digest so much conflict before it can no longer deal with it rationally. This may be a case where the sheer _breadth_ of it all is just too much."

The X-men were left with mixed emotions and an uncertain future. Havok and the Brotherhood had completely turned the tables. The world of human/mutant affairs would never be the same. Genosha was the driving force behind so many conflicts. The changes it incurred could not be undone. It left a world full of uncertainty, one where the role of the X-men was now painfully _unclear_.

* * *

 **Up next: Unanswered and Unaccounted**


	21. Issue 146: Unanswered and Unaccounted

**Issue #146  
Unanswered and Unaccounted**

* * *

 _Humanity is evolving. Every day, men and women are born with extraordinary powers. They are the next stage in evolution and as such, they face fear and hatred. Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men work to oppose such fear and hatred. Together, they use their powers to save a world that is becoming increasingly consumed by chaos. Now they face a new kind of conflict and for once, their collective power may not be enough._

 _Every nation of the world is scrambling for answers. Genosha is no more. It started with a plot by the Mutant Liberation Front. With help from the mysterious organization, White Cell, they were able to hijack a nuclear submarine. With it, they tried to launch a nuclear attack on the naval blockade surrounding Genosha. This attack was thwarted by the X-men, despite the Brotherhood rendering them captive. Then with the Mutant Liberation Front vanquished, Alex Summers made an unexpected move._

 _Utilizing alien Warlock technology, the Brotherhood organized a mass exodus from Genosha. In gesture that was seen all over the world, every mutant on Genosha was transported away. They are no longer united. They have no homeland. The human/mutant conflict is now hidden, unpredictable, and dangerous in an entirely new way._

* * *

 **Genosha – South Shore**

' _When I was a kid, the only movies I could tolerate were spy movies and stoner comedies. The stoner comedies were basic. They were easy to watch while high. But in the spy movies, there was always something bigger going on. At some point, someone would say it's quiet…too quiet. I never understood how something could be TOO quiet. Now I do and I seriously wish I didn't.'_

Captain Jack Freeman had returned to Genosha a lot sooner than expected. This time it wasn't part of some daring secret mission. Instead, it was a desperate attempt at finding answers. The naval blockade that once guarded a fragile peace on this island now part of a vast search operation.

Soldiers from varying nations, along with NATO troops and UN inspectors, scoured the island. Together, they combed through abandoned cities and towns. They looked for _anything_ that may help them understand what happened. All they could find were ghost towns within a scarred landscape.

The mutant soldier was tasked with investigating the smoldering areas where the bunkers had resided. It was an unenviable task, but he was the only one capable of getting a close look. General Grimshaw sent him in hopes that he would find something they had missed, but there was still _nothing_. The Brotherhood, along with _every_ mutant on Genosha, were _gone_.

"Captain Freeman!" an officer from NATO called out, "Did you find anything? We need to send a report and I'm getting tired of saying we have _nothing_."

"Then you better curl up in your jammies and get comfortable. There's a whole lot of _nothing_ here," replied the Green Beret as he trailed his fingers over the charred soil.

"How is that possible? I took high school physics. Matter doesn't just _disappear_!"

"I doubt anything _disappeared_ ," he said, "For all we know, this is _exactly_ what the Brotherhood wanted. We're here scratching our heads and chasing our own shadows while they hide in some dark hole laughing their asses off. We have a term for that in the army. It's called FUBAR."

"Fucked up beyond all recognition? Yeah, we have that too in NATO," said the officer.

"Probably the greatest acronym mankind has ever invented," he sighed.

Captain Freeman shook his head and gave up digging through dirt. The story here was the same all over the island. In every area where there had been a bunker, the ground was blackened with mysterious entrails. It wasn't like the soil had been burned or heated. This was something that defied _any_ mission that _any_ Green Beret had trained for. With so few clues to go on, Captain Freeman grabbed his communicator and called the General.

As he made his way away from the scarred landscape, he looked out at the eerie scene before him. Various troops and inspectors combed through what was once a busy port. This was where Genosha shipped its alien technology all over the world. Now there was nothing but empty facilities quiet waters.

" _What's your status, Captain? I'm scheduled to give a report to President Kelly within the next two hours,"_ said the General through his communicator.

"Hope you kept the old one, sir. Not much has changed since yesterday. Hell, not much has changed in the last _two weeks_ ," said Captain Freeman restlessly.

" _It's only been ten days, Captain."_

"Ten days. Three months. It's hard to keep track on a place like this. Everything is just _gone_. The mutants left and they took _everything_ with them. I saw no fewer than six Special Forces units comb through the Citadel. It looks like the Brotherhood cleaned _everything_ out, right down to the batteries in the TV remote."

" _They did the same with the Warlock factories on the north shore. When Genoshan leadership high-tailed it off the island, they took their alien technology with them."_

"I'm sure that's pissing a _lot_ of people off. Did they also pull the plug on that fancy power plant they were running? The one that was broadcasting power to _millions_ of people still recovering from the first attacks by Mutant Liberation Front?"

" _That's where it gets even stranger. The power did flicker for a few seconds. But according to reports from the UN, the power is still flowing."_

"Why the hell would they keep it on? They ran away. They don't need bargaining chips anymore," said Captain Freeman.

" _They must have a reason. One we can't figure out, but desperately need to know before we make our next move."_

Captain Freeman groaned at this utter lack of progress. The Brotherhood was frustrating enough when they knew they had their own country. At least with Genosha, the lines were clear. They knew where to find them and how to get in touch with them. Now nobody had a clue what they were up to.

This made the Brotherhood and all the mutants that once lived on this island a _lot_ more dangerous. With many still reeling from the scars left by the Mutant Liberation Front, there was little tolerance for such uncertainty.

The Green Beret started pacing, watching as more soldiers dressed in protective suits passed by. They looked just as frustrated and eager to leave this island. He and many others shared their sentiment.

" _Let's get back to the hard facts. What's the word on those strange radiation readings we picked up last week?"_

"Well it's got those science guys from the UN _baffled_. That's all I can say about it," he said as he held his phone a little tighter, "The static on our communications gear is getting worse. I think that means the radiation is intensifying or something. I'm the only one who can still walk around without one of those goofy hazmat suits."

" _I figure that light show they put on had some side-effects that are making Einstein turn over in his grave. We've already scheduled a full evacuation of the island."_

"After only two weeks?" questioned Captain Freeman.

" _Ten days,"_ the General corrected.

"However long it is, there's still _plenty_ of crap to sift you. You guys want answers. I want them too. I have a feeling if we leave too soon, we'll forget something _important_."

" _I share your concerns, but within a few days the radiation will render Genosha completely unlivable. You can linger a bit longer if you want, but I'll need you back in Washington soon."_

"Why? So President Kelly can yell at me for _not_ finding anything?" scoffed the Green Beret.

" _He's spent the last week decompressing with the wife and kid. He's in a slightly better mood, but still prone to making bad decisions. That's exactly why we need to be there."_

"Assuming he doesn't shut us out again," he said dryly.

" _I think President Kelly has learned his lesson. He understands the MSA is still his best bet for dealing with mutant threats. Given this new situation, our entire mission might be changed and not for the better. With no more mutant nation, every country in the world is back to handling mutants on more decentralized level. If they're still organized then we could have Vietnam-type scenario rather than a Soviet Union."_

"You sound like you miss the Cold War, General."

" _I admit it's a lot easier when you can point out the threat on a map. Then again, easy bores the hell out of me. Someone will come up with a plan at some point. Whether it's good or bad, we need to be part of it. We're dealing with a paranoid world now. The only decisions that make a difference are the ones that are hardest to make."_

Captain Freeman groaned at the prospect as General Grimshaw ended the call. He seemed ready to move forward while everyone else's heads were still spinning. The Green Beret might have been used to adapting thanks to his powers, but this paranoid world the General described was overwhelming even to him.

' _Hard decisions, he says. Paranoia and uncertainty, he says. In the old spy movies, this was usually the point where the bad guys were still winning. That's what sucks about real life. It's never that convenient. I have a feeling that when these decisions the General mentioned come down, I won't like them in the slightest. I doubt I'll be the only one.'_

* * *

 **Xavier Institute - Cerebrum Chamber**

Professor Charles Xavier had practically been _living_ in Cerebrum for the past week. The X-men were exhausted and so was he. Between the conflict with the Shi'ar and the battle against the Mutant Liberation Front, few had the energy to sift through the aftermath. He canceled classes so his students had time to recover. However, he _refused_ to rest.

Almost immediately after the exodus from Genosha, authorities from dozens of countries turned to him for answers. Unfortunately, he had little to offer. He couldn't tell them where the Brotherhood went, where their hundreds of mutant citizens now resided, or what happened to the Warlock technology they possessed. When the news media picked up the story, it got even worse.

It was difficult to hide the fact that the population of a mutant nation had just _disappeared_. The prospect of hundreds of angry, exiled mutants armed with Warlock technology _terrified_ everyone. A new wave of fear now gripped the world. He could _feel_ that fear as he pushed his powerful mind for answers. Cerebrum offered some answers, but they were vastly overshadowed by the questioned they raised.

' _So many minds. So much confusion. Havok, you have no idea what you have unleashed. Even your own people are perplexed. Did you even hint to them that you would do something like this? You sacrificed the unity of an entire country. Now mutants are divided once more. This doesn't just turn back all the progress we made. It nullifies the potential that we so sorely needed.'_

Professor Xavier suppressed another yawn as he kept sifting through a sea of minds. At this point, he was searching for mutant population of Genosha one-by-one. It was tedious. The mass teleportation via Warlock technology created a lot of psychic static. It added strain to a mind that had already endured its fair share. No matter how powerful his mind was, there were only so many unknowns he could confront.

"You know at some point you _will_ have to sleep, Charles. I feel as though I should be making plans to move your bed into this chamber."

The Professor didn't turn around. He sensed Hank's presence before he overrode the locks on the Cerebrum chamber and let himself in. He sensed his scorn as well. Even though he was healthier now than he had been in the past, that didn't stop his old friend from worrying.

"I suppose it was foolish of me to think that locking the chamber doors keep you out, Hank," said Xavier flatly.

"Seeing as how _I_ designed those locks, I'd say it's a step _beyond_ foolish," said Hank as he approached the central area of the chamber.

"Then I suggest you skip the part where you try and convince me to rest. Yesterday, I explained to you, Jean, and Ororo why I cannot. I stand by that explanation," he said firmly.

"First of all, that wasn't yesterday. That was _three days_ ago," said Hank, "Second, I wasn't going to try. I've long since accepted that some causes are simply beyond reproach."

It sounded like a joke, but there was no humor in his tone. Hank's tone was as firm and serious as Xavier's. He reluctantly ignored his friend's disposition and took in the work he had done. All the mutants he had tracked were now located on a holographic projection of the world. There were more now than there were when he last checked up on him, but it was hardly enough to set their minds at ease.

"With our shared _restlessness_ in mind, care to offer an update? What can you assess from your latest psychic efforts?" asked Hank.

"Not as much as I expected and nowhere _near_ what I hoped," sighed Professor Xavier, "I suspect that the Brotherhood transported more than their citizens when they evacuated Genosha. As I'm sure you know, the island has been pot-marked with unusual levels of radiation."

"I wouldn't say that it's unusual. _Exotic_ may be a more fitting term," said Hank.

"I take it you and Tessa have already looked into it."

"Those were her words. Not mine," he stated, "Mass teleportation is quite a feat, even with alien technology. It tends to leave an array of quantum residue that is not easy to sift through. Even Shi'ar technology has difficulty making sense of it."

"That would explain why Cerebrum cannot make sense of it," said Professor Xavier as he enlarged the image of the globe, "As you can see on the map, the radiation is confined to Genosha. However, the signature of that energy is scattered across the globe. Near as I can tell, they didn't just teleport themselves. They teleported those bunkers as well."

"Seems like a reasonable deduction," said Hank, "How _exactly_ is this making our job difficult?"

"You heard how the Brotherhood described them. They're designed to ward off _any_ attack, be it a nuclear blast or a psychic intrusion. If the Brotherhood merely teleported their people to random locations, Cerebrum would have picked them up and traced them with ease. Except only _handfuls_ of anxious mutants have been tracked since."

"Can you deduce anything from their state of mind?"

"They're all coherent. However, of the mutants I've found they all seem quite _agitated_ ," said Professor Xavier as he zoomed in on a number of targets, "These may be individuals who chose to leave the bunkers or were exiled. I've found them in locations ranging from Siberia to Australia to the Sahara to the Himalayas and even to the Amazon."

"All fairly _unforgiving_ locations, I might add," said Hank.

"I noticed that as well. It implies that while scattered, the people of Genosha are still organized. The Brotherhood may or may not have full authority, but there is _definitely_ a greater plan at work. I just can't figure out what it is."

The holographic image of the Earth painted a perplexing picture. The handful of mutant signatures were scattered in a way that made no sense. That made for a _long_ list of dangerous individuals that were unaccounted for. If Charles Xavier was having trouble tracking them down, then it was reasonable to assume that every major authority on the planet was just as powerless. This put _everyone_ in a vulnerable positions.

"I doubt the Brotherhood will make it easy for us," said Hank, "At least we can take comfort in the knowledge that the X-men have handled this before. We handled the Brotherhood _before_ there was a mutant nation. I believe we're capable of doing so again.

"I wish I could share your optimism, old friend. But the more I think about it, the more I realize this is _different_. This is _not_ the pre-Genosha world we remember," said Professor Xavier distantly.

"I never said the circumstances weren't difficult."

"They're more than just _difficult_. Genosha made the world too accustomed to seeing mutants as separate. On top of that, Genosha showed the world how _dangerous_ mutants can be when they're organized. Magneto _scared_ humanity to a point where the idea of mutants living among them in secret causes genuine fear. I know this fear is strong because I sense it _every_ time I look for a mutant."

"It'll take time for the shock to wear off," said Hank, "Perhaps we can turn it into a positive. Separating mutants and humans seemed to _exacerbate_ the conflict at times."

"That distance also made mutants more visible. It allowed humanity to process the idea of mutants accomplishing great feats with their collective power. By taking away that visibility, there is less inclination to _understand_ mutants as a whole."

"Do you believe that this new gap is impossible to overcome?"

"I believe it's a challenge for which our old ways simply will not work," said Professor Xavier as he took off the Cerebrum helmet.

The world's most powerful psychic needed a moment to collect his thoughts. He stood in silence before his long-time friend, leaning over the panel for support. He looked up at the image of the world. He saw how many mutants he was unable to find. It was a number too high for the comfort. The human race couldn't just go back and live life as it did before the Genosha uprising. There was bound to be a significant reaction and the X-men weren't in a position to combat it.

"In between these searches, I've been contemplating our next move," Xavier went on, "I don't think it's enough for the X-men to just be heroes anymore. People will _never_ be inclined to understand mutants if they feel their own governments cannot protect them."

"There's only so much security any government can offer," argued Hank, "That's why I plan on helping Tessa work with the authorities in District X later tonight."

"Yet the problem remains and has grown _much_ larger than District X. The security that the MSA and the X-men offer just isn't enough. If we keep doing what we've always done, we'll only get what we've always gotten.

"Well what more _can_ we do?" asked Hank, "If simple heroics aren't enough in this new world of uncertainty, then how can the X-men remain a force for good?"

"That's where even my mind falls short, I'm afraid. Because honestly…I do not know," said Xavier, his voice wrought with anxiety, "I have a few ideas, but I'm not in a position to make any decisions. This may be a case where we must redefine what it means to be an X-man."

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Scott and Jean's Room**

Scott Summers had defined his life with the X-men. It wasn't just part of what he did. It was part of who he was. At the core of this identity, Professor Charles Xavier had always led him down the right path.

He taught him how to make the hard decisions and _never_ lose sight of the X-men's guiding principles. In all his time as an X-man, he never questioned his mentor's laurels. He never gave him a reason to do so. Now in the aftermath of Genosha, Scott was consumed with an uncomfortable sense of doubt.

This feeling was so distressing that he couldn't sleep despite being dead tired. For the past week, the whole team had been catching up on some much needed rest. Some did so better than others. It seemed like no one left their bedroom for days. It was only recently that the team was venturing out into this dangerous new world. Scott was still digesting some of these lingering details. Even days of rest and several rounds of lovemaking with Jean Grey couldn't ease his concerns.

"Hmm…Scott? You better not be awake," said a groggy voice.

"Would it make you feel better if I was sleepwalking?" said Scott flatly.

"You're _not_ walking. I thought I finally wore you out after all the make-up sex. I know it's not as _hot_ without the Phoenix Force, but was it really _that_ boring?"

"Of course it wasn't, Jean. Phoenix or no Phoenix, a night in bed with you is plenty _exhilarating_. It's just not enough to turn my brain off. I don't think I _want_ to either. Not when seems fixated on the wrong issues."

Jean groaned to herself and rose up from under the sheets. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. Scott was sitting on the side of the bed in nothing but a pair of white boxers. It looked as though his side of the bed hadn't even been slept on. After they finished making love, he didn't curl up to her like he usually did. It said a lot about the current state of affairs in the X-men, among _other_ things.

She was _not_ equipped to deal with her lover's restlessness. Jean still had issues of her own. The Phoenix Force remained _distressingly_ dormant. She had yet to get used to this feeling of _emptiness_.

It was affecting her on so many levels. Being unable to utilize the forces of the cosmos during sex was only a small part of it. Before Genosha, Scott helped her as much as any loving boyfriend could. Now he wasn't as focused as he used to be. It was creating strain between them that she didn't like. In an effort to coax him under the covers, she crawled up behind him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Please Scott…work with me here. You're making this _very_ hard on both of us," she said, her chin now resting on his shoulder.

"I know. And I'm sorry," he told her, his tone still flat.

"You can apologize by at least _pretending_ you want to sleep with me," she said with growing frustration, "Are you only in bed because you can't think as well on the couch?"

"I'm in bed with you for all the right reasons, Jean. You don't need to worry about that changing," he told her.

"But I _do_ worry. In case you didn't notice, I don't have a cosmic companion backing me up anymore. That means it's a _lot_ easier for my boyfriend to shut me out and I think you're taking advantage of that."

"You know I don't guard my thoughts intentionally sometimes."

"Well if this is one of those times, then you're doing a _lousy_ job of resisting it."

"Maybe that's because I need to process my thoughts on my own this time."

"Is that what I am now? _Interference_?" said Jean apprehensively.

"Let's not play word games. I wouldn't make a big deal of it if this was an issue where love and rest was enough. Believe me, I _wish_ it were. I would love to just drown my concerns in catching up on sleep and helping my girlfriend when she needs it. I just _can't_. Not this time."

There was a touch of sorrow in his tone. It wasn't enough to make Jean feel any less saddened. She released him from her embrace and looked away, clutching the bed sheets against her naked body. She tried to project to him how upset she was through their link. He remained isolated, as if to protect his thoughts from more than just her.

Scott couldn't turn around and face her. It was hard enough, not being able to focus while she struggled with not having the Phoenix Force. It wasn't just that she didn't understand. It was that _nobody_ in the X-men could understand.

"It's about Alex, isn't it?" she said somewhat bitterly.

"No. Not this time," said Scott.

"Not even a little?" Jean scoffed.

"Maybe a _little_ , but not as much as you think," he answered, "I understand what Alex did on Genosha. I even understand _why_ he did it. I can't say it wasn't entirely stupid either."

"Now I'm _really_ worried. You're _actually_ not going to fume over Alex when he thumbs his nose at you?"

"He made an important tactical decision. For once, it had _nothing_ to do with showing me up. He saw that it was too late. He and everyone else on Genosha played into the hands of the Mutant Liberation Front. In doing so, they condemned themselves to guilt by association. We could never trace anything to White Cell. We never found Frenzy and that gizmo Kurt gave Hank self-destructed on us."

"I still don't understand why he would make such an _extreme_ decision," mused Jean.

"Is it really so _extreme_? He took the fight away from Genosha. The whole island was one big target. By taking them under the radar, he effectively took the mutant race underground once more."

"You almost sound like you approve of his decision."

"Of course I don't! I still think it was extreme on ridiculous level. At the same time, however, I see what he's doing. He's making it so the bulk of the mutant population can't be surrounded anymore. He rendered all the nations of the world powerless. They can't target mutants anymore and that has sent everyone into a panic. Professor Xavier is one of them. Usually, he's the best when it comes to approaching conflict rationally. This time it's different in a very _disturbing_ way."

Jean didn't doubt his opinion. She sensed it too. Everybody noticed the change in Professor Xavier's demeanor. He was under a _lot_ of pressure.

He hadn't had much time to get back into all his major roles after recovering from his detox. From the Shi'ar to Genosha, he was confronting every crisis before him without stopping to catch his breath. Now that he could walk, he had the strength to do so. That was why Jean was confident in his ability to handle it. Scott didn't seem to share that confidence.

"I know this sounds like I'm just bitter about being _demoted_ , but I truly believe that Professor Xavier has lost sight of his own dream," said Scott as he rose up from the bed, "He's so focused on the big picture that he seems to be forgetting the smaller details."

"He's under a _lot_ of pressure. We all are," argued Jean, "He never loses perspective. Sometimes it just takes him a while to catch up."

"I keep telling myself that. Something about this just doesn't feel _right_ ," Scott went on, "I've seen him toiling with Cerebrum, trying to regain the clarity we had when Genosha was intact. He seems less like a man trying to salvage a dream and more like a man who's afraid of losing control."

"Some of that may not be him. You heard what Kelly said in his latest speech. With Genosha gone he's preparing _special_ legislation to track down mutants."

"I know. It's the Mutant Registration Act all over again. The Professor thinks he can work around it. It sounds less like the act of a dreamer and more the act of a politician."

"That's a pretty strong word, Scott. You're saying the man we respect and trust is going back on everything he's taught us," said Jean, not hiding the scorn in her tone.

"I never said he was. I'm just saying that he's handling this in a way that the Charles Xavier I knew would _scold_. He hasn't crossed any lines yet, but I have a feeling he's going to. It'll take just one more _push_ and then the X-men as we know it will be no more. If and when that happens, I don't know if I can be part of it."

His ominous words didn't sit well with Jean. She never heard this kind of doubt from Scott Summers before. His loyalty to the X-men and to their cause had always been the strongest. For him to have this much doubt about Professor Xavier was disturbing. What made it even more disturbing was that there was some validity to his concerns. The Professor was acting different, but that didn't mean he would cross a major line.

Scott clearly did not share his girlfriend's faith in their mentor. He remained distant as he got dressed, putting on his pants and a blue shirt. As he went to grab his jacket, he turned back towards Jean. She still looked anxious and restless. He offered a loving gaze through his inner turmoil, but it wasn't nearly as effective as he hoped.

"I'm going for a walk. I need some air," he told her, "If you're still upset with me, I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'm not upset with you. I'm _worried_ ," she said with tired eyes.

"That makes two of us. Glad we understand each other," said Scott as he turned towards the door.

"It's not about understanding. It's about us having faith in this life we've chosen. I love you, Scott. I'm willing to stand by your side no matter who crosses what line. I need to know that you're willing to do the same. Can you promise me that?"

Scott stopped just at their bedroom door. He didn't turn around to face her. If he did she would see a truly hurt face.

"No…I can't."

His voice was low and solemn, hiding a deep sorrow. He carried that sorrow with him as he walked out of the room, leaving Jean behind to worry even more.

For a moment she sat in the darkness, tears welling up in her eyes. This was usually where he would promise her that he would never lose sight of the life that bound them. For him to not make that promise showed just how _bad_ this was. As she lay back in her bed, Jean fought off growing doubts of her own. The dust had yet to settle on this new status quo and already it was tearing the X-men apart.

* * *

 **District X – Later That Night**

" _Attention all residents of District X. This is the NYPD. By order of the MSA and Homeland Security, we require that all mutants and human associates make an official statement. Non-compliance is not a felony, but disorderly conduct will result in significant consequences."_

A large SWAT van with heavy speakers mounted on top made yet another pass down M-street. It had been doing so since late in the afternoon. The same message was blared every few minutes. Now that Genosha was no more, District X was the premier mutant community. As such, it was subject to greater scrutiny. Naturally, this did not go over well with the residents.

"Get the hell out of our town! We ain't no terrorists!" said a middle-aged mutant with light blue skin.

"I already told you guys I don't know nothing! I've never even _been_ to Genosha!" said an older woman with glowing pink eyes.

"Leave us alone! You want help hunting the mutants on Genosha? Do your fucking jobs!" said an old, overweight mutant as he threw a beer bottle at the van.

This rowdy gesture was an unwise act in an unstable time. Moments after the beer bottle struck the windshield of the van, the vehicle stopped. Some of the mutants still walking the street tensed. They watched as the doors opened and several MSA agents along with three NYPD officers approached the unruly mutant.

"Excuse me, _sir_. I think you missed the last part of our message," said the MSA agent who had been driving the van.

"What are you gonna do? Arrest me?" scoffed the mutant, clearly a little drunk, "You're the ones driving down my home street for hours on end!"

"Just because you live here doesn't mean you can spit in the face of government authority!" barked one of the NYPD officers.

"You're a mutant, remember? A lot of our current problems are mutant related!" said the MSA agent.

"Who gives a fuck? I'm a mutant! All I can do is amplify sound and look like I bleached my skin! If you guys weren't so damn incompetent, then we wouldn't be busting each others' balls!"

"That's it! I'm skipping the Miranda Rights. I don't care what the Supreme Court says!" said one of the MSA soldiers.

Before the officers even reached the mutant, the lead MSA agent raised his weapon and fired a paralyzing blast. The drunken mutant was in no position to evade it. He was hit and let out a sharp cry of pain. As he fell to his knees, he glared angrily at the nearby officers and unleashed his powers. He clenched his fists, taking the sound from his own screams and channeling it into a deafening screech.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled the MSA agents and officers.

"SHUT HIM UP ALREADY!" yelled an NYPD officer.

"GUESS I GOTTA TURN UP THE POWER!" said the MSA soldier that fired the shot.

The men backed up while the MSA agent turned up the power on his weapon. He was about to fire when the rowdy mutant was struck by a blinding shower of firework-like sparks. The sparks erupted right in front of his face, blinding him and disorienting him from using his powers any further.

"ARRGGHHH!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not a fan of cops, but even I thought that was a dick move," said Jubilee, who revealed herself to be the source of the attack.

"We can't to give these suckas any reasons to keep shooting at us," sighed Bishop, who was standing next to her, "Multiple, shut that noisy drunk up!"

"My ears are still ringing. All of them. You owe me, Bishop!" said Multiple, now with ten duplicates standing around him.

Jubilee, Bishop, and Multiple were as _thrilled_ to be patrolling the streets as their human counterparts. They heard the commotion from a block away. It wasn't the first such outburst and they wouldn't mind if it was the last. Given the unrest throughout District X, it was doubtful that they would be getting a break anytime soon.

While ten Multiple duplicates swarmed around the unruly mutant, the others ran out to confront the officers. At first, they raised their weapons towards them, but Bishop waved them down. Everybody was on edge. There was no need for a full blown gunfight. They kept them from firing more shots while Multiple pinned their noisy citizen to the ground.

"Ungh! You guys are _assholes_! Helping the humans like this!" grunted the drunken mutant, "They're going to screw us all over now! You'll see!"

"And you're drunk. Just be glad mutants who act stupid are still low on their list of priorities," said one of the Multiple duplicates.

The mutant was eventually subdued. The earlier shot, combined with his excess alcohol consumption, rendered him docile. District X never liked turning their citizens over to the police, but it was necessary to maintain the fragile balance they had with the authorities. After the recent events in Genosha, that balance was at an increasingly greater risk.

Mortified by such an outburst, the protectors of District X tried to salvage what they could with the authorities. They were just as anxious as they were about this growing trend of volatility.

" _Please_ accept our apologies. Not everyone has recognized our no-booze-after-nine ordinance," said Jubilee as kindly as she could.

"You're lucky I've seen drunks do more damage when the Jets lose," said an NYPD officer, "But we gotta report this. We can't just charge this guy with being an ass."

"I hear you, but he was right about one thing. He ain't no terrorist," said Bishop.

"We're not going to treat him like one," said the MSA agent, "But a _lot_ of people above my pay grade are anxious about crap like this. This string of incidence in District X won't go over well."

"We'll get a handle on our people. We have the manpower, as you can see," said Multiple, forming more duplicates to prove his point.

"You don't have as much as you think," said another MSA officer, "We appreciate the cooperation, but it's only going to get us so far. One too many drunks like this and even Multiple Man here will run out of backup."

"Then work with us so that shit _doesn't_ happen," said Bishop strongly.

"Therein lies the problem. It may have already started," said the NYPD officer.

The tension in the air remained thick, even as Multiple handled the drunken mutant to the authorities. They proceeded to throw him in the back of their van where a few other unruly mutants had been arrested. It was getting crowded to the point where even Multiple wasn't as confident in their manpower. District X was now the world's largest mutant community. That meant it would also be a _much_ bigger target.

This new vulnerability didn't sit well with anyone. Even Sage couldn't process it with her computer-like brain. She had been watching this scene unfold with Hank from a nearby rooftop. He was helping her survey the area while the authorities did their sweep. This time it wasn't something she could do from behind a computer screen. They had to go out into these darkened streets and watch this world descend into a state of irrational paranoia. Even a non-computer mind understood that no good could come from this.

"In think that officer may be right," mused Sage

"About what? I am not psychic so I cannot hear what our uniformed associates are discussing," said Hank looked over the surrounding blocks through binoculars, "Though I could make an educated guess."

"He said it has already _started_. The overreaction and the backlash from Genosha has already been set into motion," she said.

"That wasn't too far from what I guessed," said Hank.

"So you agree with him?"

"I try to be an optimist. I may have to try _harder_ this time, my dear. There's a reason I decided to leave the institute earlier and spend my night with you."

"I assume it wasn't just because you wanted me to lull you to sleep with lectures on quantum non-locality," quipped Sage.

"If only it were," sighed Hank, "The truth of the matter is that I may not be able to take an optimistic position this time. Not after my conversation with Professor Xavier."

"Is he really _that_ distraught over his inability to locate all those mutants?" she questioned.

Hank's expression hardened as he put the binoculars down and looked away from the scene below. He recalled the Professor's earlier concerns. He had been scrutinizing every word with his brilliant intellect. Every conclusion he reached was more disturbing than the last.

Charles Xavier was pressuring himself in ways that went beyond salvaging his dream. He was approaching the mutant conflict in ways he had never done before. It wouldn't take much for him to resort to some unpleasant _extremes_.

"Distraught wouldn't be the appropriate word. _Frustration_ would be more accurate," sighed Hank, "I can't say I blame him. After all the work he sank into making Genosha a viable sanctuary for mutants, it failed _spectacularly_. I've never seen him so dispassionate before. I think he and that anxious officer would actually agree with one another."

"So it really is too late? Does this mean we're in for many more unruly mutants like this?" said Sage.

"Unruly mutants may only be _second_ in our list of concerns," he said distantly, "Tomorrow morning, the Professor will address the students. And for once, I have no inkling on what he'll decide. My greatest concern is that his approach will not be as well-reasoned as it usually is."

"If that's all you're worried about, then you should consider yourself lucky," said Sage as she offered her lover a tender gesture, "Charles Xavier isn't perfect, but he always ends up doing the right thing in the long run."

"That's just it, my dear," said Hank as he gently grasped her hand in his, "For once, doing the right thing may not be good enough."

* * *

 **Xavier Institute Main Classroom – The Next Day**

The rest period for the X-men was officially over. Professor Xavier finally emerged from Cerebrum and ordered that all the students meet in the classroom early in the morning. Scott, Jean, Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, Remy, Betsy, and Piotr sensed something like this was coming. Sooner or later, they were going to play a role in this dangerous new world that was unfolding around them. It was taking longer than anyone expected. It got to a point where some couldn't even rest anymore. For some, it was worse than others.

"You look terrible, Jean. And before you melt my brain, just know I say this out of concern," said Kitty, who was sitting next to Jean.

"No need to explain yourself, Kitty. If I look as bad as I feel, I probably should've put on my old mask before I came down," said Jean, who was hunched over her desk.

"We've had a week off and you are _still_ tired?" questioned Piotr, "Is there something else bothering you, Jean?"

"Something that would explain why Scott is standing in the corner staring at his phone like he wants to throw it in a blender?" said Betsy, who was the only one who seemed to be fairly well-rested.

"I'm having a hard enough time managing my own mood. I'd rather not get into my boyfriend's mood," grumbled Jean.

"Is that why he was sleeping on the couch this morning?" asked Kitty, "Did you two have a fight that make-up sex _couldn't_ resolve?"

"Kitty, just because I can't tap the Phoenix Force anymore doesn't mean I can't burn you to a cinder," she scolded.

Her harsh words and harsher tone were enough to silence _anyone_ from making another comment. Jean also got up and moved to another seat so she could sulk in relative peace. No one followed her, not willing to risk the wrath of an angry telepath. That didn't make them any less curious.

"Wow…Jean hasn't been in this bad a mood since she lost her autographed Avatar Blu-ray," said Kitty.

"I'm guessing it _definitely_ has to do with Scott being banished to the couch," said Betsy.

"I am not sure that is the full story," said Piotr, "I tried speaking with Scott earlier. He said he slept on the couch _voluntarily_."

"What kind of bloke sleeps on the couch by choice? Especially when he has a beautiful girlfriend who can telepathically sooth his stress while wearing see-through lingerie?" said Betsy.

"Is that how you and Warren have been _soothing_ each other?" quipped Kitty, "You spent half the week at Warren's pent house. How much lingerie to you have?"

"Not nearly enough?" she shrugged with a humored grin.

"While I am glad you enjoyed _your_ off-week, Betsy, I am concerned that this is a bad sign," said Piotr.

"For what? Mr. and Mrs. X-men?" scoffed Betsy, "Those two will work it out. They love each other so bloody much it's _sickening_."

"It is not Scott and Jean's relationship that has me worried. It is the tension that seems to be causing these problems. We've all sensed it. Some have dwelled on it more than others. I admit I tried not to think about it for the past week. Few of us did. But we cannot avoid it forever. That is the point of this assembly, is it not? The more I think about it, the more I find myself worrying."

The Russian mutant's words were laced with a serious undertone. Looking over towards Jean and back towards Scott, it was easy to see why this was a bad sign. If there was enough tension to cause problems with a relationship like theirs, then it was _definitely_ something to worry about.

Others shared Piotr's growing concerns. Having rested and recovered from all their recent battles, there were a great many smaller details that had to be addressed. Rogue, Remy, and Bobby had been content to ignore them for the past week like some of their teammates. They weren't showing much optimism either.

"Man, this shit must be bad if it has Scott and Jeannie on the rocks," said Remy, "Who the hell is Summers talkin' texting on his phone?"

"The hell if Ah know. He wasn't much of a texter when we were dating," said Rogue, who looked towards him with concern as well, "He looks pretty messed up."

"How can you tell? I thought Scott dated psychics and energy absorbers because he's harder to read than one of Mr. McCoy's physics questions," commented Bobby.

"Ah can tell. Ah'm surprised you can't and still call him your friend," said Rogue.

"Hey! You think I haven't been messed up about this either?" retorted Bobby.

"If you do, you got a strange way of showing it. You spent a good chunk of your week Skyping with Amara at the Academy of Tomorrow," said Remy.

"How is that any different than you and Rogue spending most of your week making noises I'll _never_ unhear?" quipped Bobby.

"Take it easy, fellas. Let's not turn this into a flame war on a Penthouse forum," said Rogue, pulling Remy away from Bobby before he could make another remark, "We're all on edge. We're all messed up. Some are messed up more than others. We've had a week to digest this. Let's not jump to conclusions before we start busting each others' balls."

"And I know how much you value Remy's balls," muttered Bobby under his breath.

Now Remy had to hold Rogue back upon hearing that. The mood throughout the team was one of uncertainty and uneasiness. There was plenty to discuss. Then the doors to the classroom opened and Professor Xavier stepped in. Immediately, the room fell silent.

As the Professor walked towards the front of the room, Scott looked up from his phone. He stood fixated on Xavier for a moment, not making a secret of his conflicted thoughts. They were difficult thoughts to ignore. He made sure Scott knew he was aware of them.

' _We can talk about it later, Scott. Please tell Captain Freeman you'll catch up with him. This will surely affect him as well.'_

Scott didn't reply with any thoughts of his own. He remained stoic as he put his phone away and found a seat. He sat down next to Jean, who was still clearly upset with him. She didn't give him one of her dirty glares, but she made it clear that he caused her plenty of grief. It was something they would have to confront later. As Professor Xavier reached the front of the room, he turned to address his wary students.

"Thank you all for meeting here this morning. I hope you enjoyed your week off. It's important we're all rested for the challenges that lay before us," said Professor Xavier.

"That imply it may be the last break we get for a while?" asked Remy, "Between aliens and mutant terrorists, a week just don't seem like enough."

"I wouldn't expect it to be. It's been overwhelming, I know. I wish I could give you more time off. You've more than deserved it, X-men. However, we're at a critical moment in human/mutant relations. The very core of our mission is changing. This time it's going to be _much_ harder to adapt."

Professor Xavier took a deep breath, allowing his students to prepare themselves for what he was about to announce. They were all looking to him for answers. He was usually so good at providing them. This time, it was different in a profound way.

"First off, I'd like to update you on a few recent activities. Last night, Hank left for District X so he could aid Tessa in maintaining the fragile peace. Now that Genosha has been abandoned, District X is officially largest mutant community in the world. As such it's been heavily scrutinized by the MSA. They've been questioning the locals, looking for leads on the Brotherhood."

"And Bishop is _okay_ with this?" said Bobby skeptically.

"He's not in a position to oppose it. Even the mutants of District X understand that mutant affairs are tense. We can't afford to spark any further conflict," said Xavier grimly, "This leads me back to Genosha. As you know, Logan and Ororo have been working with Mystique and Warpath in the Persian Gulf. They've been trying to track down Frenzy in hopes of making more connections with White Cell. Last I heard, the trail has gone cold. Logan says there's little hope of something substantive."

"I'm sure he used more four-letter-words in his report, Professor," muttered Jean.

"That's the _heavily_ edited version," he reported, "In addition, Nightcrawler has been working with Wanda to track down the rest of the Brotherhood. We assumed they would contact Wanda once they were settled. So far, not even Pietro has reached out to her."

"He probably knows Wanda is still with us," said Betsy, "For all we know, she's just waiting to meet up with him after we let our guard down."

"After we saved her life and her island? That would be cruel, even for her," said Kitty.

"Which is why I don't suspect that is the case," said Xavier, "The Brotherhood and every last citizen of Genosha are keeping a low profile. Of the few citizens that have dispersed, they seem unaware of any larger plan. But with so many mutants unaccounted for, it's safe to assume that the Brotherhood still has a move in mind. They haven't made it yet and I don't suspect they'll make it anytime soon. This leaves the rest of the world bereft of answers. I fear this will allow governments all of the world to take extreme measures."

"For all we know that could be just what the Brotherhood is hoping for," said Betsy.

"That may be the case, Betsy. As such we cannot simply wait for the authorities to overreact. The X-men need to stay involved. That also means being ready and willing to adapt in _uncomfortable_ ways."

The X-men held their collective breath. They were prepared for bad news on multiple levels. There seemed to be little silver lining to what was happening. Genosha as a nation was gone, but everything that made it dangerous was still present. Professor Xavier was intent on not falling behind again.

"I wish I could tell you a clear cut plan for our future. Our next mission has yet to take shape because the dust has yet to settle on Genosha. However, we can still put ourselves in a more advantageous position. With this in mind, I've made the following decisions. First off, all scheduled classes and tests are suspended indefinitely. There will be no more tests, projects, or state sanctioned exams."

"So…that means the higher learning part of the institute no longer applies?" said Bobby.

"Don't get too excited, Bobby. There will still be plenty of learning. Except now it will be exclusively focused on training," Xavier explained, "Starting today, all students will undergo a new series of training exercises. They won't be restricted to the Danger Room either. They will involve regular scouting of suspected hot-spots, getting updates from staff, and taking necessary action when needed."

" _Necessary_ action?" questioned Scott, "That's a pretty vague term, Professor."

"I know, Scott. Clarity is at a premium right now, but given the current state of affairs the X-men must remain active full time. That is why I am also implementing new regiment of shift work. At least two X-men must be ready for deployment at all times. You'll be divided into three groups, each taking an eight hour shift. Even when not on duty, the team must still be ready to mobilize at any given moment."

"So we're basically going to be X-men 24/7? Always assuming there's a crisis going on?" surmised Kitty, "I'm not sure that's what we signed up for, Professor."

"Well we didn't sign up to fight aliens either, but we learned to adapt," shrugged Rogue.

"That's easy for _you_ to say. You don't have parents who assume the superhero gig is just a part-time thing," said Kitty.

"Yes, I understand there are legitimate concerns and they will be addressed," Xavier told them, "However, those issues will have to wait until we have a more concrete plan in front of us. For the moment, we must err on the side of vigilance."

"More like paranoia," commented Scott.

"Scott don't," groaned Jean, scolding him to dissuade any further remarks.

"I understand your sentiment, Scott. I would appreciate it if you and everyone else worked with me during this difficult time," he said in a serious yet reasonable tone, "This tension _will_ pass. We just cannot assume our old methods will continue to work. Just as when the X-men chose to unmask, we must follow the times. We're entering this new era, regardless of whether or not we're prepared."

He made it sound so easy, yet so complicated. The X-men had always been vigilant, but the Professor always balanced their duties as heroes with their responsibilities as students. Now he was telling them that they couldn't be students anymore. They had to be full-time participants in this conflict.

For some, that wouldn't be too much of a change. For others, it was a daunting notion. Their only solace was Professor Xavier's confident tone. He wouldn't make these decisions if he didn't feel they were absolutely necessary.

"Now then…are there any questions?" asked Professor Xavier, hiding the distress in his tone.

"Just one, Professor," said Remy, "If we gonna be training all the dang time, shouldn't we have an idea on what we're training for? It sounds like we stumbling around in the dark here."

"Everyone is in a similar position, Remy. We'll know what we're training for when the situation arises," said Xavier.

"When do you think that will be, Professor?" asked Piotr.

"Sooner than we expect, that much I'm sure of," he said, "Now, at the risk of going over too many trivial details, I'd like to begin the new training regiment immediately. Logan, Ororo, and Hank will return later today and join you."

"What about you, Professor? What will you be doing?" asked Rogue.

"I'll be in the War Room formulating our next step with General Grimshaw and President Kelly," he said, "I promise I'll inform you the _moment_ a major decision is made. Until that time comes, I trust you will be ready. Whatever may come of this chaos, one fact still remains. The world _needs_ the X-men."

It was the only absolute truth amidst a sea of uncertainty. While some had reservations about these changes in their day-to-day operations, they understood the need for added vigilance. There were any number of disasters that could make this situation worse. The best they could do was be prepared, although this time not everyone was confident that the X-men would make the right decisions.

' _I've never seen the Professor this grim before,'_ said Scott through his link with Jean, _'Something very bad is going to come of this. I can feel it.'_

' _He'll do what needs to be done, Scott. He always does,'_ she replied as she and the others got up to begin their training, _'If anything, we should be more hopeful. He has his legs back. He's not limited like he once was.'_

' _That's exactly why I'm so certain,'_ he replied, lingering a bit, even as Professor Xavier left for the War Room, _'New abilities have a way of changing people. Some people can handle it. Others let it go to their head. So far, I'm not sure where Charles Xavier falls, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough.'_

* * *

 **Nova Roma**

Wanda Maximoff spent much of her life hiding and avoiding scrutiny. Her father went to great lengths to prevent a corrupt human world from tainting her as it did him. It wasn't until she joined his Brotherhood that she was thrust into the public spotlight. As the leader of Genosha, she grew used to the attention. So the idea of going back into hiding seemed _regressive_.

In the days that followed the Genosha exodus, she assumed someone from the Brotherhood would seek her out. She kept looking over her shoulder, expecting Pietro to show up and make some annoying remark to get her blood boiling. When a day passed she grew confused. After a week, it became apparent that nobody from Genosha was coming for her. It left her alone and surrounded by hostile circumstances.

It was assumed by many that Wanda disappeared with the rest of Genosha. Few knew that she was with Kurt and the X-men when everyone was teleported away. For a time, she tried to contact her people. She even thought about contacting General Grimshaw or President Kelly. The X-men convinced her that this was not the best idea.

She was now an exiled leader from a failed country. There weren't too many places she could go and avoid unnecessary scrutiny. That was why Kurt took her to the remote city of Nova Roma.

They arrived atop a ridge overlooking the Curia. When they emerged from a puff of smoke, Wanda was greeted with a pristine and exotic world. It was not unlike the isolated Swiss mountains where she and Pietro grew up.

"So _this_ is Nova Roma," she said distantly, "I'm still not sure if this counts as exile or an unscheduled vacation."

"It is vhat it is, Vanda. Don't try to make it anything else," said Kurt.

"I'm still not sure this is right. My people are still out there! My brother is probably running circles worrying about me! And for him, that can kick up a full fledged tornado."

"Zhat's yet another reason vhy you should be here," he reasoned, "Zhis is zhe _last_ place he or anyone for zhat matter vould look for you."

"You make it sound like I'm in hiding, Kurt," she said in a low tone.

"In a vays, you are," he told her, "You remember vhat Professor Xavier said about President Kelly. He and every other world leader vants you for questioning. Some vant you _arrested_. It von't do your people any good if you're treated like a criminal."

"Guess that says a lot about how _reasonable_ humans can be the moment they can't point their guns at something," she said dryly.

"People are afraid. Nobody acts logically vhen zhey are afraid. I'm sure you've seen zhat first hand. Try not to take it as a total defeat. I've dealt vith losses and fear for much of my life. Zhe moment you lose faith in zhe future is zhe same moment you let zhat same fear consume you. And you're better zhan zhat, Vanda."

He spoke with such strength. It was hard for _anyone_ to feel strong after they had been forced into hiding. Wanda tried to draw strength from his words. As she looked over the elegant Nova Roman landscape, she hugged her shoulders. Kurt consoled her, staying by her side and imparting whatever assurance he could give.

"Try to focus on vhat you can control at zhe moment," Kurt went on, "Zhe Professor has taken care of zhe details. As far as zhe General and President Kelly are concerned, you disappeared vith zhe rest of Genosha."

"Isn't him _lying_ for me only adding to the danger?" she questioned.

"I zhink it shows just how much confidence he has in you," he retorted, "I've taken care of zhe smaller details. Margali Sefton and zhe Nova Roman authorities have agreed to offer you sanctuary. Zhey may still be untrusting of outsiders, but zhey owe me and zhe Seftons a great many favors."

"So I'll be an outsider once again. Except this time I won't have my brother to yell at."

"I assure you zhat Nova Roma is different. It's not like a typical human city, especially after zhe X-men vere honored for saving it."

"You saved this city? What did _that_ involve?" she said curiously.

"It's a _long_ story," said Kurt with a half-grin, "For zhe moment, use zhis time to get your head together. Don't zhink about human/mutant conflict. Don't zhink about a looming war. Let zhe X-men deal vith zhe aftermath."

"It sounds like you're asking me to walk away from this conflict completely."

"Nein…not completely," he told her, "Sooner or later, zhe Brotherhood vill return and so vill your people. Vhen zhat time comes, you should be ready. I can zhink of no better place to prepare zhan Nova Roma. I know you still have your doubts, but all I ask is zhat you trust me as I trusted you vhen ve stopped zhose missiles."

The idea of trusting an X-man was still a bit off-putting. However, she didn't see Kurt Wagner as just another X-man. He proved to be something different. They had to trust each other in a great many ways in order to save Genosha. That trust was key in protecting her people. After her trust in the X-men had been shaken over the incident with the alien ship, it was reassuring to have _someone_ to rely on.

Wanda offered a weak smile as she turned to face Kurt again. She mustered a new strength. Her situation was not ideal, but it could be many times worse. She had to step back from this conflict. It might even be good for her. She made too many bad decisions leading up to the Genosha exodus. She needed to be in a better state of mind when the time came to make those fateful decisions once more.

"Okay Kurt…I trust you," she said in a more confident tone.

"Danke, Vanda," he said with a smile, "I promise I'll value your trust for as long as I have it."

"Be sure that you do," she said with a touch of humor, "So while I'm here, what will you do? Return to the X-men?"

"To be honest, I don't know," he sighed, "I've been helping my mother investigate White Cell. Now, I'm not so certain zhat's a productive use of my time."

"Having worked with Mystique myself, I'll avoid saying anything about the twisted way she operates."

"I appreciate zhat," said Kurt with a slight laugh, "I'm sure I'll figure something out. Zhere are sure to be plenty of new challenges now zhat Genosha is gone."

"Well if ever it becomes too much, please don't hesitate to visit," she said, "I've come to appreciate your _company_."

There was a distinct touch of emotion in her voice. Kurt also noticed her drifting closer to him. It caught him off-guard. Was Wanda Maximoff actually attracted to him? Or was it just the lingering adrenaline from saving her people?

Whatever the reason, Kurt hadn't forgotten about Amanda. Even if she was still comatose, he placed his hand between his face and Wanda's. This stopped them from going any further.

"I'm sorry, Vanda. But I zhink some _hesitation_ may still be necessary," he told her.

"You're…you're right. I'm sorry. That was _inappropriate_ in a way only my brother can appreciate," she said, now in a very awkward position.

"No need for apologies, Vanda. Ve have enough personal issues to deal vith," he told her, "Like I said, zhere are plenty of new challenges out zhere. Ve need to stick to zhe ones ve can handle for zhe moment. And I have faith zhat you'll figure zhem out here on Nova Roma."

Another awkward silence followed. Kurt offered another smile, which Wanda returned. Now that everything was set up for her on Nova Roma, Kurt was ready to depart. He gave her one last friendly gesture before he teleported away in a puff of smoke. Even after he disappeared, Wanda kept smiling. Even if she had made a fool of herself, Kurt's powerful words lingered with her.

"Faith…I'll work on that, Kurt," she said distantly, "For both of us."

* * *

 **Persian Gulf – Dubai**

"Where the hell is Kurt? How can someone who can teleport all over the world take this long to drop someone off?" groaned an impatient Mystique.

"Take it easy, darlin'. I'm supposed to be the grumpy one. Hell, I've got _way_ more reasons to be pissed!" said an equally exasperated Logan.

"There's plenty of reasons for everyone to be pissed," she sighed, "We've hit a dead end with White Cell and the world is one big clusterfuck."

"When is it _not_?" he retorted, "That ain't what we should be talking about anyhow. Ro and I are heading back to the mansion where Chuck has this crazy new regiment set up. I'd be that much less pissed if I knew where we go from here."

It was hard to get over how everything had panned out, even after they had over a week to cool off. Mystique did not consider their recent exploits a success. Even though they found Frenzy and stopped the nuclear attack on Genosha, she still didn't find what she wanted. White Cell guarded its secrets well. She and Kurt uncovered the link to the Mutant Liberation Front. For more promising links, they would have to dig deeper.

Doing this meant putting off the lingering issues between her and Logan. It was why he lingered behind with her and Warpath while they kept looking for Frenzy. The trail went cold in Dubai. Now they were standing on the roof of the Burj Al Arab hotel, the Velocity already powered up as they prepared to part ways once more. There were a lot of conflicting emotions they had yet to work through. Given their impatience it seemed as though the time would never be right to deal with this. It was still awkward. Even when he reached up to caress her face, she tensed under his gaze.

"I wish I could gloss over this, Logan. Don't think I'm using White Cell as an excuse to avoid you," she told him.

"I know it ain't like that. I have the same messed up memories as you now, remember?" he replied.

"Then don't get too angry when I say I'm going to keep looking. I'm convinced that White Cell is connected to this _mentor_ we can't seem to recall. Frenzy seemed to know who I was. That means _he_ knows I'm looking for him and you know how I _hate_ to disappoint."

"I'm sure he's excited. I'm also sure he'll be about as welcoming as a bad hangover," said Logan dryly, "You really wanna go all the way here?"

"Is that an invitation to spend an extra night here in Dubai?" she said wryly.

"Don't get cute with me. Not when I'm _this_ sober," he quipped, "You're makin' this pretty damn personal. What's Kurt think about it?"

"He has his own reasons helping me. To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how long he'll stick around. Even if he doesn't, he knows I need to finish this. I can't move forward without the full truth. I know it demands a lot of patience on your part. I can only promise that when the time comes, you'll be the first to know."

"You think you can keep that promise?" Logan questioned.

"I know my track record leaves _much_ to be desired. I'm sure my kids love reminding you of that. This time I have more incentives. Keep those incentives in place and nothing will stop me from honoring them."

There was a stern seriousness in her tone, but there was also a touch of passion. Mystique wasn't approaching this in her usual cold, calculated manner. She was confronting it the same way Rose used to with determination and heart. Hearing this helped further assure Logan that she wouldn't disappoint the people she cared about this time.

"I almost feel sorry for the unlucky dirt-bags that get in your way."

"Almost," she teased.

The shape-shifter gave him a light kiss on the cheek. It wasn't the most passionate gesture they could share before parting. It seemed more appropriate to save that for when this mission was complete. There didn't seem to be much time for more passionate concerns. They weren't the only ones who had to hold back either.

While Mystique and Logan shared some parting words, Ororo confronted James in a way that was almost as awkward. The tension between them escalated in the events leading up to this mission. Having fought alongside one another in this struggle, they seemed to reach a tipping point. They couldn't part ways without confronting it.

"So what's next for you, James?" Ororo asked him, "I know you didn't uncover everything you wanted."

"Well even if I didn't, we stopped a nuclear attack and saved countless of lives. I don't think John could bust my balls for _that_ ," said James with a slight grin.

"He would be proud of you. That I'm sure of," she said with a smile.

"That said, I'm still at a dead end. Since Frenzy got away, I'm out of the leads my brother left behind. I want to keep digging, but I wouldn't know where to begin. Unlike Mystique, I still have an obligation to my students at the Academy."

"As do I," said Ororo, "That doesn't mean you should set this matter aside."

"I don't intend to. I also don't intend to keep stumbling around in the past. Especially when Genosha's little disappearing act screwed up so damn much. I've received no fewer than 15 voice messages from Emma Frost this past week. I'd rather not go over what she said. Even I find that kind of swearing _inappropriate_ …especially in front a pretty girl."

Ororo blushed at his remark. James was not a charmer like Remy or crude like Logan. He had his own way of making women feel special around him. She was still getting used to that feeling, but it wasn't as awkward as it used to be.

"So I take it this means you'll be spending more time at the Academy," said Ororo.

"Unless I want to risk the wrath of Emma Frost, that's the plan," he said, "As soon as I help Mystique and Nightcrawler set up their next mission against White Cell, I'm hopping a plane back to Boston. Will you be there to greet me at the gate?"

"If I can find time between the Professor's new regiment, I'll try," she said, "I'm not going to be subtle about it anymore, James. You and I have discovered something. I would like to explore it outside life-threatening missions."

"Yeah…I would too," said the Native American with a touch of awkwardness, "Besides, I owe you a dinner or two. I made an ass of myself against Frenzy."

"You'll find I'm pretty forgiving," said Ororo, moving in closer to help ease his tension, "I understand that emotions run high at times. Like the weather itself, it can get pretty chaotic. That's why it's important to make good use of the time between storms."

"Do you describe all of life's crazy quirks with weather metaphors?"

"Only when it's appropriate," she said with a smile.

There was definitely a different kind of storm brewing between them. James could feel it. After the emotional beating he endured in wake of his brother's death, he _needed_ someone like Ororo Munroe in his life. She had the heart to reach out to him and the patience to deal with him. She was special in more ways than he could count. He would be foolish on an entirely new level if he didn't take a chance with her.

White Cell, Genosha, and the Mutant Liberation Front left them both with a new set of challenges. In the midst of this conflict, Ororo and James grew closer. In this deepening moment, Ororo moved in to kiss him. Just before their lips met, a loud voice rang out from the Velocity.

"Keep it in your pants, Ro!" Logan yelled out, "Make him earn it like you did with me!"

"I so want to crush your ex-boyfriend's skull in right now," grumbled James, annoyed that someone interrupted this moment.

"That's more normal than you think," sighed Ororo, "But perhaps he has a point. We can save this for later when we've had a chance to settle in."

"That's assuming another one of those storms you mentioned doesn't blow through."

"At this stage, I'm not sure anyone has the stomach for another," she assured him, "Let's take these new challenges one step at a time."

"If you say so," said the Native American with a sigh of his own, "Guess I'll text you when I'm back in Boston."

"I'll be waiting, James," she told him.

She smiled at him once more, which helped ease his lingering anger towards Logan. They then parted ways, saving the kiss for another time. Ororo caught up with Logan, who had just opened the main hatch on the Velocity. James and Mystique didn't linger. Upon saying goodbye, they left the helicopter pad. They all had a daunting list of duties ahead of them, leaving little time for their personal lives.

When Ororo met up with her former lover, he still had a bemused look on his face. He still didn't fully approve of her attraction to James Proudstar. While some of his concerns had been eased, he couldn't help but belabor the issue.

"You were ready to jump his bone, weren't you?" he said to her.

"Seeing as how I jumped yours in a similar way, are you _really_ in a position to judge?" she teased.

"Who says I'm judging? Warpath is a bit a prick, but you could do worse. You could do a hell of _lot_ better too."

"Too bad I won't get to find out. The Professor says he has a training regime waiting for us as soon we get back. That'll cut into my time with James as much as it will cut into your time with Mystique."

Logan sneered at her remark a bit, but decided not to argue with her. She was right about Professor Xavier having plenty of work for them when they got back. He was preparing the X-men for a more _proactive_ role in this post-Genosha world. It could never hurt to get a head start before their next challenge found them.

Ororo climbed into the Velocity and headed towards the cockpit. Logan was about to follow. But just as he was closing the hatch, he paused. Despite the noise of swirling winds from the helicopter, he found himself sniffing the surrounding air. His heightened instincts prompted him to step out for a moment and scan the area.

"What's wrong, Logan? Was that comment on Mystique too harsh?" asked Ororo.

"Hell no. I just thought I smelled something," said Logan suspiciously, "Something besides desert sand and jet fuel."

"Is it something that requires us to call the Professor and explain why we're running behind? If so then you're the one telling him."

Logan sniffed around a bit more. It was hard to pick up anything in this dry, desert air. It lingered for only a few seconds. Then it passed, seeming to disappear amidst the winds.

"Nah, it's gone now," said Logan, "It wasn't Frenzy or Sabretooth. So it ain't worth calling Chuck. If someone wants to fuck with my senses, they'll find out there are way easier ways to commit suicide."

The feral mutant closed the hatch and made his way to the front end of the Velocity. The scent wasn't familiar or strong so he was content to leave it behind. He and Ororo didn't have the time or energy for another clash. The X-men were going through another transitional stage and they couldn't afford any further setbacks.

Within moments, the Velocity took off from the helicopter pad of the Burj Al-Arab hotel. The high-tech aircraft quickly accelerated towards the west. Ororo and Logan settled in for what would hopefully be an uneventful flight. However, they failed to realize that they weren't the only ones aboard the aircraft.

Nestled in the confined cargo bay, the battered figure of Stryfe curled up in an uncomfortable position. He just barely evaded detection by Logan's keen senses. The swirling winds and salty air seemed to cover his tracks. Now he was on his way back to the Xavier Institute where he could exact the vengeance he craved.

' _You arrogant, do-gooder shitheads! I'm convinced! You X-men are a danger to mutant kind. You're so-called heroics will only lead us to destruction. That's why I'm going to take care of you once and for all! Provided Lance didn't slack off and miss his flight! This time when the tyrants tremble, there will be no traitors to save them!'_

* * *

 **Later That Day – War Room**

Professor Charles Xavier was used to sensing anxiety from his students. In their line of work, they had to be anxious if they were to be in the right state of mind for when trouble arose. What he wasn't used to sensing was doubt. Even after he betrayed their trust by hiding his pain-killer addiction, they never doubted his methods. That dedication to his vision meant a lot. It was part of what gave the X-men their strength. Doubt had the potential to undermine that strength.

Most of the doubt came from Scott Summers, who had always been his most dedicated student. He tried to hide his thoughts, but he didn't hide them particularly well. He did not approve of Professor Xavier's recent string of moves. He wasn't the only one either.

Logan and Ororo weren't too enthused with this new training regime upon returning from Dubai. However, they were not as critical about it as Scott. While they all adhered to the revised policies, not everyone embraced them.

The Professor still figured that once the dust settled from Genosha, they would have a better idea on how to move forward. Part of this process involved working with President Kelly and the MSA. It wasn't just to lend support. It was also to gauge the mindset of the authorities. Their reaction to the Genosha exodus would determine how mutant affairs would be handled. On this Charles Xavier had doubts of his own.

" _I'm sorry if I sound too blunt, Professor Xavier. But if the point of this private conference was to reassure me, then I say you're failing miserably,"_ said the holographic image of President Robert Kelly on the War Room computer.

"I'm under no illusions, Mr. President. I told you from the beginning that I've been unable to track down the Brotherhood," said Xavier, trying to maintain a calm demeanor.

" _The Brotherhood I can understand. They're cunning and resilient. But over 85 percent of Genosha's mutant population? That is NOT a trivial deficit, Xavier!"_

"I know. And I'm working hard to narrow that deficit. My resources are limited and Genosha's psychic defenses were resilient to begin with."

" _That's what really bugs me. There is no Genosha anymore. NATO recently pulled out of the island. They didn't find any clues except that exotic radiation that has rendered the island uninhabitable. All those mutants that Magneto once rallied are on the loose, unaccounted for, and in all likelihood very upset."_

"We don't know what their current state may entail. We also don't know if their next move will be overtly hostile," argued Xavier.

" _Even if it was, I would much rather know rather than sit here waiting for the next catastrophe! I'm not saying this is all on your shoulders, but this is supposed to be your domain! There are millions of terrified human beings out there all waiting for answers! Unlike you mutants, we don't have the luxury of being powerless!"_

"It doesn't have to be that way, Mr. President. We're still on the same side," Xavier reminded him, "Have the X-men not proven their worth yet again with this latest triumph?"

" _I admit you did reassure us after your six-week absence. Although I still have plenty of questions I would love answered, we both have a hell of a mess on our hands. Genosha just became a guerilla-style conflict. We can't attack it with diplomacy anymore. We can't pacify it with an economic deal. We have a ticking time bomb on our hands and every country on this planet is prepared to take drastic action."_

"Drastic how?" he asked warily.

" _I couldn't tell you. Even if I knew, I'm not sure I would. Assume it's something that mutants everywhere won't like. Now I don't want it to come to that, but something has to be done! Just playing hero isn't enough. Trying to police mutants with the MSA isn't enough either. We need something else! Now unless you have an alternative, what more do we have to discuss?"_

President Kelly's voice was filled with urgency. He was serious about these drastic actions as he called them. It implied something more serious than the Mutant Registration Act. For all he knew, it was as serious as the sentinels. No one was going to make a rational decision in wake of such fear and uncertainty. There had to be another way and so far Professor Xavier was out of ideas.

The President was getting restless over the line. He demanded a response and Professor Xavier had to give him something. He was about to address him when a disturbing rumble rocked the War room. It made the lights flicker and caused interference over the secure line.

"Oh dear…this can't be good," he said as he scanned the mansion with his telepathy.

" _What is it, Xavier? I thought I heard something!"_ said President Kelly's jumbled image.

"I'm sorry, Mr. President. There appears to be…"

At that moment, Xavier sensed it. Through the thick walls of the Xavier Institute's lower levels, he detected two unwelcome psychic signatures. One was on the surface just outside the main gate. The other was inside the mansion and unleashing an attack for which his X-men were not prepared.

"No…Stryfe!" he exclaimed.

" _What was that? Did you just say Stryfe?"_ yelled President Kelly over the line.

"I uh…I'm afraid I'll have to call you back, Mr. President."

" _Don't you dare hang up on me, Xavier! Don't make me…"_

The President didn't get a chance to finish his threat. Professor Xavier had already cut the line and was sprinting out of the War Room. It seemed the battle against the Mutant Liberation Front wasn't over yet. Despite all the damage he had already done, Stryfe was prepared to make one last stand.

* * *

 **Up next: Vengeful Anarchy**


	22. Issue 147: Vengeful Anarchy

**Issue #147  
Vengeful Anarchy**

* * *

 _Born with extraordinary and often unpredictable powers, the mutant race is hated and feared. Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men work tirelessly to combat that hatred, hoping to show that their abilities could be used for the good of mankind. They participate in a fragile balancing act between hope and fear. After the mutant nation of Genosha collapsed and its population disappeared, fear has overwhelmed hope._

 _This growing fear was initiated and fueled by the Mutant Liberation Front. Their militant tactics sought to weaken and strike terror into the human world. Led by Stryfe and a secret alliance with White Cell, they hijacked a nuclear submarine and attempted to launch a nuclear assault. Their efforts were thwarted, but the damage had been done._

 _In a move that has destabilized the whole world, the Brotherhood of Mutants has scattered the entire population of Genosha via mass teleportation. Nobody knows what their plan is or if they have one. The uncertainty has led to some disturbing contemplations, namely from Charles Xavier._

 _Over concern of the deteriorating state of human/mutant relations, Professor Xavier has suspended classes and focused the X-men's efforts entirely on training. Not everyone is on board. Scott Summers is among those critical of this new approach. Xavier assures the measure is temporary while the dust settles. However, the conflict with the Mutant Liberation Front is not over yet. For those that remain, there is one last battle to fight._

* * *

 **Institute Hanger – Earlier**

The Velocity returned to the Xavier Institute behind schedule. Logan and Ororo's insistence on lingering in Dubai meant they would have to do some catching up. Professor Xavier had implemented a rigorous new course for the X-men. As instructors, they were expected to play a key role. With the threat of frightened authorities making irrational decisions on mutant policies, those roles were expected to grow.

"So what do you think this new training program entails?" asked Ororo as she and Logan exited the Velocity.

"I think I'd rather spent my afternoon's catching up with Laura and drinking beer. Preferably in _that_ order," said Logan.

"Really? I would think this kind of rigor would appeal to you. It would give you more excuses to destroy the Danger Room," teased Ororo.

"There's gonna be plenty of shit to destroy if Grimshaw and President Kelly declare open season on mutants. I prefer to keep my claws clean until then," he replied.

"Well _hopefully_ it won't come to that. At least this time we won't fall behind."

"I ain't gonna take much comfort in that, Ro. In my experience, you never know you're behind until your ass is sore from being kicked."

Ororo rolled her eyes as she followed her former lover through the lower levels of the institute. The first round of training was probably underway. They had a rigorous new regiment amidst the backdrop of many changes. If nothing else, training would help distract them from the chaos they left behind on Genosha.

As soon as they left the hanger, a remnant of that chaos emerged from the Velocity. Stryfe had endured a bumpy, cramped, uncomfortable ride in the cargo bay. He boldly snuck aboard, avoiding detection from Logan's enhanced senses and the institute's resident psychics. Armed with a focused mind and a burning determination, no telepath could _dare_ dissuade him. He was here to destroy the X-men as they had destroyed his dreams of liberation.

After carefully slipping out of the Velocity, Stryfe needed a moment to shake the soreness out of his limbs. Being crammed inside an aircraft for several hours did a number on his spine. He ignored the discomfort, taking out a communicator and sending an encrypted message to the only other liberator who managed to escape with him.

"Lance…I'm in," said Stryfe intently.

" _It's about time! I've been waiting in this boring ass town for the last three days. What took you so long?"_

"The X-men took the scenic route. It's a good thing White Cell was nice enough to provide us with an escape. There's no way we would have this chance otherwise."

" _Nice nothing! You have any idea what I had to go through to get away from Genosha? Let alone slip back into the states without having the MSA shoot me on sight?"_

"I understand your frustrations, my friend. I only ask that you take them out on the X-men. This time, there is no greater goal. There is no rallying speech. We're here to destroy the X-men and everything they hold dear. That's it."

" _Oh don't worry. I've got an epic quake reserved just for these punks. They've fucked my life up and every battle I've been a part of! It's time someone bury them!"_

"I couldn't agree more," said Stryfe with a sinister grin, "Get the first round of tremors ready. Once I make my move, the X-men won't stand a chance."

Avalanche understood the plan. Stryfe was ready to set everything into motion. He put the communicator away and focused on the overdue task before him. The X-men still had hope that they could salvage peace between humans and mutants. He was going to shatter that hope in an act of ultimate vengeance.

* * *

 **Danger Room – Present Time**

"X-men, you _must_ listen to me!" urged a desperate Charles Xavier.

"WE'RE THROUGH LISTENING! WE'RE NOT YOUR MINDLESS SOLDIERS, PROFESSOR!" yelled an enraged Colossus.

"YOU TREAT US LIKE CHILDREN! WORK US LIKE DOGS!" yelled an equally irrational Shadowcat.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING AGAINST DOGS, PRYDE?!" yelled an enraged Iceman.

"SILENCE! YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS WILL KNOW COME TO APPRECIATE DISCIPLINE!" exclaimed a raging Storm.

Professor Charles Xavier found himself running from a mix of ice shards, lightning strikes, optic blasts, and assorted heavy objects. Stryfe's influence had taken hold in his students. He caught everybody off guard so there were few in a position to guard their minds. Only Phoenix and Psylocke were able to block out Stryfe's attack. However, their resistance was tenuous as they struggled to fight off their enraged teammates.

"DROP THE SHIELD AND FACE MEH, PHOENIX!" yelled an angry Rogue as she attacked Phoenix.

"Argh! You mind telling me what's going on, Professor?" grunted Phoenix, struggling to keep up a telekinetic barrier to deflect Rogue's attack.

"I don't care for the new training program either, but it wasn't _this_ terrible," said Psylocke, who using her agility to evade more than counter.

"It's Stryfe! He's somehow infiltrated the Institute!" said Xavier as he narrowly avoided an ice blast.

"Stryfe? How the hell did that bugger get the jump on us? And how he causing these tremors?" exclaimed Psylocke.

"That's not _his_ doing. That would be Avalanche! _He's_ here too!" said the Professor.

"Great! Two pissed off mutants we _really_ screwed over and now they want to get back at us," groaned Phoenix.

"I fear it's worse than that."

While Xavier was running for his life against his own students, Phoenix was caught trying to reach an enraged Cyclops. Psylocke was tasked with doing the same for Wolverine, who was in a full berserker rage. An angry Rogue and Gambit added to the problem.

Phoenix resisted the urge to attack her friends and her boyfriend. She put up a telekinetic shield to divert Cyclops's optic blasts. She also tried to slow Wolverine and Gambit down while they pursued Psylocke. Once again, not having the Phoenix Force active hindered the extent of her powers.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY LOVE FOR YOU, JEAN! I'M SICK OF IT!" exclaimed Cyclops as he fired more powerful blasts, "YOU THINK EVERYTHING CAN BE SOLVED WITH LOVE! THERE'S NO NEED FOR WORK! NO NEED FOR COMPROMISE! ONLY SACRIFICE!"

"I know you don't mean to say this babe. Quit making this harder on both of us. Fight it for me!" cried Phoenix, her shields starting to falter.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! ACTING AS THOUGH I CAN'T FUNCTION WITHOUT YOUR APPROVAL!" yelled the X-leader in his irrational rage.

"AH CAN'T BELIEVED YA DUMPED MEH FOR HER! SHE AIN'T EVEN STRONGER THAN MEH! NOT AFTER LOSING THE PHOENIX FORCE!" taunted Rogue.

Their harsh words struck Phoenix on a personal level. She had a hard enough time resisting the physical blows, which included a fresh barrage of Cyclops's blasts and Rogue's super-strength punches. She tried flying up higher to avoid the attack. It did her little good. Rogue just followed her into the air and Cyclops adjusted his visor to keep up the barrage. It soon got to a point where she started faltering in mid-air.

"Can't…keep it…level!" groaned Phoenix.

"Then try harder, luv! _Don't_ assume I'll be there to catch you!" said Psylocke.

"LIKE YOU NEVER CAUGHT REMY WHEN WE WAS TOGETHER? THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF, CHERÈ?" barked Gambit, who used his bow staff to counter her psionic blades, "MAYBE IF REMY HAD WINGS, YOU WOULDN'T BE SUCH A BITCH!"

"I HATE WINGS! HRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" roared Wolverine.

Psylocke grunted in frustration as she narrowly avoided another swipe from Wolverine. His mind was so enraged and irrational. There was no way to argue with them. Even if this was all Stryfe's influence, she was getting _very_ frustrated with her friends.

Remy mentioning Warrens struck her personally just as Cyclops's harsh words had struck Phoenix. It was difficult hearing this come from the people she cared about. It allowed Gambit and Wolverine to drive her back until she reached the wall. Along the way she kept evading and countering. She tried using her telepathy to break Stryfe's hold on them, but it was no use. She couldn't concentrate and a fresh round of tremors from Avalanche _weren't_ helping.

"The tremors are getting worse, Professor! I think Avalanche is trying to bury us in our own home!" said Psylocke as did a backflip to avoid three charged cards from Gabmit.

"If that were the plan, he would have done so already," said the Professor, having to literally run through Shadowcat to avoid her attack, "I suspect he's got something more _ambitious_ in mind. I'm sure of it!"

"FORGET ABOUT HIM! DEAL WITH US, PROFESSOR!" exclaimed Shadowcat.

"DO IT WITHOUT RESORTING TO PILLS THIS TIME!" added Storm.

"I HATE DRUGS! JUST AS I HATE EXCUSES, COMRADE XAVIER!" yelled Colossus.

Professor Xavier nearly fell flat on his face as Avalanche's tremors intensified. He could no longer run full speed from his attacks. It seemed less a hindrance to his students while they were in an enraged state. Even when Shadowcat and Colossus slipped, they got right back up as if nothing happened. The impact of their words was just as harsh. Even for a powerful psychic, they were difficult to filter out.

' _So much rage. Not all of it is irrational either. Stryfe is tapping into their deepest insecurities. I can't afford to worry how true they may be. I must break Stryfe's hold on them!'_

The Professor kept trying to use his telepathy to free his students, but found it difficult to concentrate. He kept stumbling forward when Colossus tried to mash him with both fists. He narrowly rolled to his left to avoid it.

Then, Shadowcat shot up through the floor and tried to grab him. He swiftly shot up and narrowly escaped her grasp. This only put him into Iceman's line of fire. With Storm following close behind, he fired an ice beam. Xavier tried to jump out of the way. Another sharp tremor caused him to stumble, allowing the blast to freeze over half his right leg.

"Argh!" groaned Xavier as he fell to the floor.

"I GOT HIM! HIT HIM BEFORE HE GIVES US DETENTION, STORM!" said Iceman.

"DETENTION WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES IF YOU ORDER ME LIKE THAT ONE MORE TIME!" exclaimed Storm, her eyes flashing bright white.

The Professor braced himself for Storm's wrath. She unleahsed a powerful wind storm around him, making it even harder to concentrate. He looked towards Phoenix and Psylocke for help. They weren't in any position to provide it. Like him, their reluctance to attack their friends rendered this fight utterly one-sided.

Phoenix could not get through to Cyclops or Rogue. They kept hitting her telekinetic shield with optic blasts and punishing hits. She was steadily tumbling back towards the ground, unable to keep herself airborne as her mind kept struggling.

"Ungh! Cosmic power…wouldn't be handy…right now!" she groaned.

"AH'LL SHOW YOU COSMIC POWER, BITCH!" yelled Rogue.

Clenching both fists, Rogue slammed down upon the telekinetic barrier with the full force of her enhanced strength. This proved to be too much for Phoenix. Her mind gave way and she fell hard to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried out before landing with a hard thud.

Phoenix was now defenseless against her enraged friends. Psylocke saw this and was compelled to rush to her aid. However, Gambit and Wolverine had her pinned against the wall, leaving her little room to maneuver.

"Bloody hell, Phoenix! I told you I can't help with these blokes blocking me!" she said.

"BLOKES! IS THAT WHAT WE BE?!" exclaimed Gambit, "JUST FOR THAT, REMY'S GONNA GET IN A SHOT BEFORE WOLVERINE TEARS YOU TO BITS!"

"Spoken like a true ex," Psylocke groaned.

Wolverine went in for a stab. Psylocke narrowly spun away, causing the feral mutant to dig his claws right into the wall. This gave her a window to slip away. She made it past the first critical step. Then Gambit jammed his bow staff in front of her, effectively clotheslining her so she fell flat on her back. Before she could get up, Gambit placed his foot on his chest and jammed his bow staff into her neck.

"Ack!" she choked.

"AIN'T NO GETTIN' AWAY, CHERÈ! GAMBIT BE MAD AS HELL AND HE'S TAKIN' IT OUT ON YOU!" roared the Cajun.

Psylocke was at her former lover's mercy. Wolverine managed to yank his claw out from the wall as well. His sights now set on Psylocke, nothing could stop him in his berserker rage. She was just as helpless as Phoenix. She kept trying to reach the warped minds of her friends, but it was no use. Stryfe had shut her out.

Psylocke and Phoenix's grim predicament left Professor Xavier with little hope of getting through to his students. He was now stuck in Storm's swirling winds, unable to evade the pending wrath of his X-men. Iceman, Colossus, and Shadowcat surrounded him. The rage in their eyes still burned. There was no heart, humanity, or personality anymore. Stryfe had taken hold of their most irrational passions. As they moved in for the final blow, an ominous voice rang out over the Danger Room speaker system.

" _Enjoying this quality time with your students, Professor?"_

"Stryfe!" Xavier exclaimed, recognizing his voice instantly, "Where are you? Show yourself!"

" _I'm right where I need to be for the best show in town. The observation deck offers the perfect view with which to watch your demise!"_ replied Stryfe in a snide tone, _"I couldn't think of a more perfect premise. You, the famous Charles Xavier, destroyed by your own trusted students. This time, I'm leaving nothing to chance. Once your X-men are done tearing each other apart, Avalanche will make this mansion your tomb!"_

"This is what you've been reduced to? Taking your frustrations out on my X-men?" questioned Xavier, "It won't make your reckless endeavors any less futile!"

" _This isn't about the past, Xavier. I've always been forward thinking in my goals. Unlike you, I don't run from the inevitable. The war between humans and mutants is inevitable. Time and again, I've tried to confront it with our side having the upper hand."_

"You think unleashing needless terror is a _rational_ way to confront conflict?" retorted Xavier.

" _It's more rational than you'll ever understand! You and the X-men failed to see it. Only through confrontation can our people be liberated. If you're going to keep standing in the way of the inevitable, then you leave me no choice. For mutants to prosper, the X-men must die!"_

There was no cunning to Stryfe's plan this time. It was cold-blooded murder. His hatred for the X-men was almost as irrational as the hatred he inspired in those he influenced. Xavier looked up towards the observation deck and saw his faint outline. He was clearly taking a perverse pleasure in this.

"If you're just going to stand there and watch, then you're a _coward_ , Stryfe!" yelled Xavier, "You're an insult to your own ideals!"

" _Who said I was just going to watch?"_ said Stryfe ominously through the speakers, _"I'm just going to make sure you and your students are sufficiently distracted. I know this high tech playground of yours has some sort of psychic amplification device. Cerebrum, I believe it was called."_

"How…how do you know about that?" gasped Xavier.

" _A friend of a friend told me. He also said that anyone with psionic powers could wield it. That means my knack for bringing out everybody's inner asshole can be expanded to a global scale. Forget terrorism! Forget political stunts! With one mind, I will cleanse this world in chaos! Only then will mutants be truly liberated!"_

The Professor paled at the notion. Looking into the enraged eyes of his X-men as they approached, he imagined the whole world being overcome by this rage. It would effectively render any effort at peace and understanding _meaningless_. The world was already consumed with fear and uncertainty. A thrust of rage would send humans and mutants over the edge and beyond.

Up in the observation deck, Stryfe grinned as he watched the X-men destroy themselves. Rogue and Cyclops stood over the defeated Phoenix. Gambit and Wolverine were ready to deliver their final blow as well. Colossus, Iceman, Shadowcat, and Storm surrounded Professor Xavier on all sides. They had no chance of stopping him. It was only a pity they would not be around to witness the coming destruction.

" _Have fun with your students, Xavier! When all is said and done, your legacy will be sealed. You simply do too little when you have the chance to do so much."_

"Stryfe!" yelled Xavier in a fit of outrage.

It was no use. Stryfe had already turned off the speaker and slipped out of the observation deck. He was now on his way towards Cerebrum and the X-men weren't in a position to stop them. Instead, they were poised to destroy one another in their blind rage.

"I GET FIRST DIBS!" yelled Iceman as he got in position for a shot.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! IT IS I WHO SHALL STRIKE HIM!" said Colossus.

"I'M YOUR TEACHER! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO HIT FIRST!" argued Storm.

"TO HELL WITH YOUR RIGHTS! HE'S MINE!" exclaimed Shadowcat.

Professor Charles Xavier watched his enraged X-men approach while he sensed Stryfe running off. His frustration was quickly turning into desperation. He refused to let this be how his X-men ended. Stryfe took a big chance attacking the X-men in their own home. It was bold and desperate. If Xavier was going to stop him, he had to be equally determined. That meant crossing lines he once never dared to cross.

"No…not like this," he seethed, "My X-men…forgive me."

As his students closed in, he closed his eyes and channeled the full force of his telepathy. He shut out the swirling winds from Storm and the ongoing tremors from Avalanche, tapping the vast reserves of psionic energy that made him the world's most powerful telepath. From these reserves, he unleashed a telepathic onslaught the likes of which he had never unleashed before. It was aggressive, forceful, and overwhelming. As soon as it struck the minds of his students, Stryfe's influence was forcibly and painfully broken.

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" they all cried out.

Cyclops, Iceman, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, Shadowcat, Gambit, and Colossus each clutched their heads in agony. Rather than try to reach them, Professor Xavier actually _attacked_ their minds. It rendered them unconscious within seconds, their bodies going limp and falling to the floor. It was such a powerful attack that Xavier needed to catch his breath. It also allowed a dazed Phoenix and Psylocke to recover as well.

"Professor…what did you just do?" gasped Phoenix.

"I had no choice," he said solemnly as he rose to his feet, "In order to break Stryfe's hold, I had to strike it head on."

"Next time, could you aim more carefully? I felt that too and my head is pounding like a jackhammer!" groaned Psylocke.

"I wish I could explain why this was necessary, but we don't have the luxury of time," said Xavier in an urgent tone, "I have to go after Stryfe! I must stop him from using Cerebrum!"

"That wanker's gone _mad_! He can't use it! Don't we have security protocols?" said Psylocke.

"He was resourceful enough to enter the institute without us detecting him. We must assume he's resourceful enough to get around Cerebrum's safeguards! That's why I _must_ stop him!"

The Professor started running for the emergency exit to the Danger Room. At the same time, a new round of tremors rocked the Xavier Institute. This time they were so severe that the lights flickered. Phoenix and Psylocke looked around anxiously while tending to their unconscious teammates. It was one thing to be this vulnerable in the field. It was quite another for it to happen in their own home.

"Avalanche is getting bolder," said Psylocke, "One of us should go topside and make him wish he drowned in that submarine."

"Don't worry about, Avalanche. For now, get the others to hanger and out through the emergency escape!" urged Xavier as he reached the exit.

"And leave _you_ behind to face Stryfe alone?" said Psylocke.

"In a mansion that may crumble at any moment?" added Phoenix.

"I'm _not_ crippled anymore. I can handle this," he assured them. "Now hurry! Do not give Stryfe the satisfaction of playing into his hands!"

Professor Xavier didn't linger for Phoenix and Psylocke to question his orders. He was already on his way to confront Stryfe. For once, his X-men wouldn't be the ones to carry out his vision. This time, Charles Xavier was taking matters into his own hands.

* * *

 **Meanwhile – Outside Xavier Institute**

"This is by _far_ the best mission I've ever had," said Lance Alvers with a sadistic grin, "I should've done this long ago!"

The ground around Avalanche shook and crackled with each tremor. This was not his usual, focused attack. He was upping the ante, channeling all the seismic energy he could muster and directed it into the cursed landscape ahead of him.

He had been standing outside the gate since before Stryfe even arrived. Avalanche had to go through _so_ much hassle just to be in this position. He was a wanted fugitive, unwelcome even by his old friends in the Brotherhood. He had _nothing_ left.

Like Stryfe, he blamed the X-men. _They_ were responsible for his current predicament. _They_ made it so he was a wanted fugitive, a rogue associate of the Brotherhood and the Mutant Liberation Front. They made it so he could never have a home outside a jail cell. So it was only fitting that he be the one to destroy the X-men's home with them inside.

' _It never changes. This fucking world is too unfair to continue. At every possible turn, I never get a break. I didn't get to choose the lame parents I was born with. I didn't get to choose these powers and all the headaches they bring. Whenever I try to make my life better, something comes along to fuck it up. More often than not, it's these damn X-men! They think that by doing good the world is more just? Bullshit! I deserve justice for once! I'll split this world in half if I have to!'_

Avalanche's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he unleashed more tremors over the institute ground. They caused the fountain in the front yard to rupture and the windows throughout the mansion to shatter. Cracks formed on every sidewalk, revealing the deeper tremors he was causing underground. Stryfe told him that the bulk of the X-men's hardware was hidden. If he was going to bury them, then he couldn't settle for surface damage. He had to hit this place _deep_.

While the ground around the Xavier Institute shook, the communicator in his pocket started buzzing. Avalanche didn't lose focus. He kept his hateful gaze locked onto the Xavier Institute.

" _Avalanche, I'm almost at the chamber. Ease up on the deeper tremors until I complete my mission,"_ said Stryfe through the communicator.

"Make it fast, Stryfe. I'll bury you inside this dump if I have to!" replied Avalanche.

" _You better not if you want me to spare your mind from the rage I'll unleash. If you can't be patient, then you can settle for destroying the house. Reduce it to rubble if you want. Just leave the lower levels intact for a bit longer!"_

"Fine! But don't take that as a promise."

Some heavy static followed. Avalanche could hear Stryfe cursing him out, but he barely heard it. He was too focused on making this tremor his best yet. His sights set on the pristine mansion in the distance, Avalanche's eyes twitched with determined hatred.

Clenching his fists, Avalanche directed his power right into the upper foundations of the mansion. The cracks along the ground widened as the whole area shook more violently. The sound of shattering windows was replaced by the sound of concrete and brick breaking under the strain. Through the shaking, the building started to collapse on itself. Dust and debris shot out as the Xavier Institute crumbled in an inglorious display.

"I hope you're feeling this, X-men!" yelled the angry mutant, "I've lost my home one too many times! Now it's time you lose _yours_!"

* * *

 **Xavier Institute – Cerebrum Chamber**

Stryfe stumbled the rest of the way towards Cerebrum. The tremors from Avalanche had become quite violent. He could hear the unstable Earth above the chamber writhing from seismic strain. He cursed Avalanche for getting to ahead of himself. Stryfe made it clear that the key to their salvation was through Cerebrum. Upon reaching the chamber, he worked quickly to finish his mission. He had come close to this moment before. He wouldn't be denied this time.

' _Damn you, Alvers! You better pray that Xavier built this thing with earthquakes in mind. If I get buried alive before I complete this task, I'll make you dig your own grave and throw you in it! But not before the X-men are in theirs!'_

The tremors seemed to abate as he entered Cerebrum's inner sanctum. He overrode the door with a special program that he obtained from White Cell. Xavier had quite a security system in his institute. White Cell's was just as good. Getting in was the easy part. Interfacing with this device would be the real challenge.

" _Warning. Unauthorized entrance detected. Locking all systems and shutting down psionic interface,"_ came a robotic voice from the main console.

"You whine an awful lot for an overpriced toy," he said with a snide grin.

With little concern for Cerebrum's countermeasures, Stryfe walked up to the main console and took out special handheld device. It was shaped like a small brick and covered in a series of circuits that fed into a special outlet. Using this outlet, he hooked the device into the special helmet that rested in the center of the console. Once attacked, the device lit up and he entered a new series of commands into the console.

" _Manual override accepted. System shutdown aborted."_

"That worked better than I thought. I'll have to ask White Cell how they know Xavier's network defenses so well."

Stryfe cracked his knuckles and prepared the interface. He entered a series of commands to bring up the holographic image of the whole planet. It worked just as White Cell explained to him. Within moments, it was ready for his input.

With this device, he could induce his psionic rage to every mind on the planet. Every man, woman, and child would be at each other's' throat. No one would be able to escape the chaos. Millions would perish, if not _billions_. Liberation wouldn't come through a plague or a bomb. It would be though mankind's own irrational hands. It was more ambitious, if not more _poetic_ than Toad's plan. As he put on the helmet, Stryfe prepared to face his destiny.

"Get ready, all you feeble minds!" proclaimed Stryfe as he readied his mind for this feat, "Abandon all reason and accept your fate! Humanity is its own worst enemy! On this day, I offer the final proof!"

"You'll prove _nothing_ , Stryfe!" came a voice.

Stryfe rolled his eyes in frustration and turned around to see Charles Xavier standing in the chamber doorway. He looked short of breath, tired, and very disheveled. However, he was in no position to thwart him this time.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised, but I'm still _plenty_ pissed," groaned Stryfe, "For a Professor, your stupidity is _astonishing_."

"You call confronting a madman who has other people fight his battles for him stupid? Then what, pray tell, would you consider _smart_?" quipped Xavier as he stammered towards the emboldened mutant.

"How about accepting that you've failed your kind? I thought Magneto was just _incompetent_. I assumed his inability to deal with the X-men was out of undeserved respect. Turns out I was _wrong_. You really are _that_ naïve!"

"At least Magneto was never afraid to fight his own battles. You always fight from afar, Stryfe. By distancing yourself from every struggle, you'll _always_ be misguided."

"I don't need an army of weak minds to fight _this_ battle. With your own favorite toy, I can make your own brain destroy itself!"

Armed with the amplifying power of Cerebrum, Stryfe unleashed a barrage of psionic energy towards Professor Xavier. His eyes glowed bright red as he unleashed his power at levels he had never experienced before. This energy was channeled to fill his mind with unparalleled rage. It was so intense that even a strong mind would simply burn out from so much power.

However, Charles Xavier's mind was more than strong. He was _not_ going to make it this easy for Stryfe to spread his madness. Tapping the same reservoir of psychic energy from earlier, Professor Xavier formed mental barrier of titanic proportions. It was more than just a shield. It was like a jagged ball of mace that could cut through the attack as well as divert it. This way, Xavier didn't just resist Stryfe's influence. He was able to stagger forward with determined strides.

"Errrr! You're putting up a fight! Good for you!" said Stryfe through snide grunts.

"I'm not as passive as you think. I don't seek violence, but I don't hesitate to confront it!" replied Xavier as he inched his way forward.

"Without your precious X-men? Ha! You'll _wish_ you let them tear you apart!"

"And you'll wish you stayed in prison, Stryfe!" seethed Xavier.

Stryfe turned up the power levels on Cerebrum, further straining his mind as he channeled an attack meant for an entire planet towards the mind of this one man. Even if he was the world's most powerful psychic, Charles Xavier couldn't keep those shields up for long. Stryfe could already sense them waning under the sheer force of his psionic might.

As these defenses crumbled, Xavier kept inching closer. He was getting so close that Stryfe found himself backing up. It wasn't until his back was against the control panel that he started to worry.

" _Warning. Psionic energy levels critical,"_ announced a computer voice.

"Just…a bit…longer!" seethed Stryfe as he stared down Xavier, "Your shields are failing, Xavier! Face it! You cannot…match…my mind!"

"I…don't…have to!" said the Professor with a slight grin.

Stryfe kept pushing hard, but it was no use. Xavier would not go down. He kept getting closer and closer. Finally, when he was close enough, Charles Xavier did something that was uncharacteristic of his usual methods.

Rather than use his brilliant mind to keep attacking Stryfe, he clenched his fist and punched him across the face with a powerful right cross. This attack surprised the overpowered psychic even if it didn't subdue him.

"Argh! Really, Xavier?" grunted Stryfe, rubbing his face, "For such a powerful mind, you hit like a…"

Xavier didn't wait for him to finish. He hit Stryfe again, this time with more force. He leaned into another punch, connecting with Stryfe's jaw and disorienting him even more. He didn't stop there either.

As Stryfe keeled over, Xavier grabbed him by the head and jammed his knee up into his gut. It wasn't a very skilled attack, but it put Stryfe in a world of pain. There was no reason or debating. Xavier was not out to pacify his enemy this time. He was out to beat him using methods he once frowned upon.

"Do you really think you're making the world _better_ , Stryfe?" yelled Xavier as he struck him again across the face, "Are you even _trying_ to make the world better? Or is this just you reveling in your own selfish madness?"

"Ack! There's nothing…mad…about it!" groaned Stryfe as he spat out a couple teeth that got knocked out.

"I don't doubt you think you're doing the right thing. What I doubt is the _perverse_ logic you use to justify it!"

"I'm looking at it…right now," grunted the pained mutant.

Xavier stopped his assault for a moment. He held Stryfe by the neck, looking into his glowing eyes that were now flickering. His face had two nasty bruises on it and blood was gushing from his nose. He was trying to refocus his power, but the pain in his body limited his mind. Despite this pain, he never lost the clarity that led him to this moment.

"It's people like you…who make people like me necessary. If you were only just a little bit bolder…we could have been allies," said Stryfe through his seething anger.

"The X-men would _never_ work with a man like you! Not in _any_ life!" spat Xavier.

"Therein…lies the problem," Stryfe went on, "You talk about saving mutants. You talk about protecting humanity. Yet when it comes to actions…you might as well be back in your wheelchair. You limit yourself in a world where people are always pushing you. It isn't until others cross those lines that you _dare_ contemplate following suit. By then…it's always too late. As a result…you're _always_ behind. Nothing…gets done. Nothing…ever changes."

"My willingness to have limits does _not_ justify this needless carnage!" he argued.

"We're only reacting to the world _you_ created. Men like me are left with two choices. We either follow the inefficacy of the X-men…or embrace the militancy of Magneto. Anyone who doesn't pick a side gets caught in the crossfire. I know you're a better man than Magneto, Charles Xavier. You're a better man…than many in this pathetic world. You have the capacity to meet us halfway…but you don't. You keep holding back…letting the world fall deeper into this chasm of chaos. You lash out at me for instigating it. Yet it is _you_ who make it necessary!"

Xavier stared down Stryfe. He hated this man for breaking into his home and hurting the students he cared so deeply for, yet he couldn't find a significant flaw in his logic. There were thousands of mutants in the world. They were part of the human/mutant struggle whether they liked it or not. In that struggle, they had limited choices. His X-men stood on one side. The Brotherhood or the Mutant Liberation Front stood on the other. In between, there was little room to maneuver. It left the majority of mutants with few choices, leaving the Professor to wonder if he had really done enough.

While Xavier contemplated this harsh reality, Stryfe tried to attack Xavier with another psionic assault. He hoped to catch him off guard. The Professor was only stunned for a moment before delivering a heavy kick right into Stryfe's gut. The force of this blow caused him to keel over.

"Augh!" cried Stryfe as he coughed up more blood.

"Justified or not, I will _not_ let you succeed on this day," said Xavier firmly, "The world isn't beyond saving. Not by a long shot."

"Hnn…not as long as you think," grinned Stryfe, looking up at the Professor with a bloody face.

"I intend to prove you wrong. I'll only say you're right about one thing. There are lines I've yet to cross…lines that I _need_ to cross for the good of all mutant-kind."

"Would that involve killing me? Finally getting your hands _dirty_ for once?"

While Stryfe scoffed at the notion, a new round of tremors shook the lower levels. This time they were more severe than before. Avalanche had finished his attack on the surface. Now he was going for the final blow. Avalanche wasn't going to wait for him to finish on Cerebrum. The violent shaking caused cracks to form in the structure. Emergency sirens started going off everywhere. The whole area was in danger of collapse.

" _Warning. Structural integrity of sub-levels compromised. Initiating emergency protocol omega. Please vacate the sub-levels immediately."_

Stryfe finally showed some nervousness. Once again, he was on the verge of failing his kind. He had literally had every mind in the world at his mercy and now it looked as though _another_ opportunity would slip through his fingers.

"No Stryfe. I don't need to kill you," said Xavier flatly, "Your own associate will do that for me."

"You forget I still wield Cerebrum!" he yelled as he tried to pull himself up, "I can still fill millions of minds with my rage!"

"You forget that I _built_ Cerebrum. Do you think I don't have safeguards for the safeguards?"

Stryfe's expression paled as more rumbling shook the chamber. The systems were faltering and the holographic image of the world flickered erratically. Remaining calm and collected, Professor Xavier looked up towards the screen an issued a final command.

"Cerebrum, initiate self-destruct protocol 1016," he said, "Lock and secure all auxiliary files. Command code EELNATS."

" _Code accepted. Initiating protocol."_

Stryfe could already sense the system responding. Screens on the control panel began shutting down. The power that once filled his mind was being sucked away. It hurt more than any of the other injuries Xavier had inflicted. In his frustrated rage Stryfe tried to attack him in a final stand.

"More cowardice, Xavier?" he yelled, "I won't allow it! For the good of all mutants I…"

At that moment the last stage of the protocol was implemented. Through the many wires going into the Cerebrum interface, a paralyzing surge was sent right into Stryfe's mind. This powerful shock struck the very core of his brain, paralyzing both his body and mind in an unbridled surge of pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Stryfe's cries of agony echoed over the growing tremors that filled the chamber. More cracks formed along the roof. The entire area was about to crumble. Professor Xavier did not stick around to mourn the destruction of Cerebrum. With Stryfe now lying on the floor, drooling in a half-conscious state he swiftly made his leave, leaving his adversary to be buried in his own madness.

"The good of all mutants is still my top concern, Stryfe," Xavier called out as he left the chamber, "I've always been limited physically. You've just proven those limits are _obsolete_. I'll be sure to remember from now on."

Stryfe was not in a state of mind to hear these words. Not long after Xavier left, the Cerebrum chamber went dark. The walls cracked and the supports ripped, allowing tons of earth to crush the structure. The Xavier Institute was crumbling and in a twist of irony, Stryfe was the only one that would crumble with it.

* * *

 **Outside Xavier Institute**

"YOU'RE DEAD AND BURIED X-MEN! REST IN PEACE! NOT!" exclaimed Avalanche as he completed his final attack on the X-men.

Avalanche was enjoying every moment of this. The Xavier Institute had crumbled. The sub-levels were caving in. The whole landscape in front of him was actually sinking as the seismic onslaught destroyed the foundations of the structure. The pristine grounds that the X-men once called home were in _complete_ ruin. Even if Stryfe failed at accessing Cerebrum, he could still say he gave the X-men a humiliating defeat.

As the rumbling started to wane, Lance Alvers finally ceased his attack. He steadily caught his breath as he took in the extent of his destruction. He took _supreme_ satisfaction in what he just accomplished. The X-men had defeated and humiliated him on so many occasions. This time, _he_ had the last laugh.

"Sorry you have to share a grave with the X-men, Stryfe. If you're smart, you'll _stay_ buried with him," he said with a grin, "Maybe now I can get a lucky break for once!"

Brimming with confidence, Avalanche turned around in hopes of never laying eyes on an X-man again. He was met with a distressing surprise when he bumped into an imposing figure. Startled, Avalanche backed up to see that a very angry Beast standing before him.

"No fucking way!" he exclaimed.

"What were you saying about a lucky break, Mr. Alvers?" said Beast with an angry growl.

Avalanche tried to run away from imposing mutant. He didn't even turn around completely before Beast grabbed him by the neck and held him up with his powerful gorilla-like grip. It signaled to Avalanche that his lucky break was already over.

"Ack!" he choked.

"I return from a tenuous meeting in District X only to find my home destroyed?" snarled Beast, "You're lucky my friends were not inside when it collapsed! Otherwise this would be a _much_ less rational conversation!"

"Ugh! No way!" grunted Avalanche, "They were all inside! They were crushed!"

"Are you certain of that?"

Avalanche didn't care to argue with Beast, even if he was right. If the X-men were alive, he wasn't about to stick around to find out. He prepared to unleash another tremor. If he couldn't bury all the X-men, he would settle for burying one. However, he never got the chance. Before he could focus his powers, his mind was struck by a telepathic strike.

"Hnn…fucking, X-men," were the last words he could get out.

"Sorry I couldn't knock him out sooner, Beast," said Psylocke, "I'm even _more_ sorry I didn't hit him with a harder probe."

"That's alright, Psylocke. He'll wish you had when he sees his new prison cell with the MSA," said Beast flatly.

"He deserves _far_ worse! He destroyed the whole bloody mansion!" she exclaimed.

"It is a tragic loss. At least he didn't destroy that which made it special."

As Beast dropped Avalanche's unconscious body to the ground, he looked out towards the backyard of the institute. In what was once the picnic area, Phoenix and Psylocke emerged with their teammates. Cyclops, Iceman, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, Shadowcat, Gambit, and Colossus were still unconscious. Phoenix used her telekinesis to carefully lay them out on the ground so they wouldn't wake up with too much discomfort. They would need to be comfortable when they learned that their home was destroyed.

From this morbid landscape, Charles Xavier emerged as well. His face and clothes were dirty. He had to escape through one of the many auxiliary hatches. It had been a rough climb to the surface. Seeing his mansion in ruin was a difficult sight, but seeing his students safe and accounted for helped soften the blow.

"Professor…our home. It's gone!" said Phoenix with tears in her eyes.

"I know," said the Professor in a stoic tone.

"Please tell me you tore Stryfe's mind to shreds! Tell me choked to death on chunks of his own brain!" she added in her anguish.

"He was buried by his own madness…literally and figuratively. Try not to mourn more than is necessary. The Xavier Institute may be gone, but the X-men are still safe. That is all that matters."

Phoenix fought off more sobs as she sat solemnly next to the unconscious bodies of her friends. The world had already been thrown into chaos. Now the only stable patch of land the X-men knew was destroyed. It struck Phoenix on a personal level in which every X-man could relate. Now the aftermath of the Genosha exodus seemed even _more_ daunting.

Professor Xavier walked up to the distraught Jean Grey and placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked out over the destruction of his institute and then back at the unconscious figures of his students. His X-men had fought so hard. They stood by him, carrying out his dream in a way his old physical limitations kept him from doing. They needed him now and not just as a visionary. They needed him to rebuild their lives.

With or without the Xavier Institute, their responsibilities to the mutant race did not changed. In this daunting moment, Professor Xavier thought back to Stryfe's angry musings. For a moment such as this, he would have to completely rethink his approach.

"What do we do now, Professor?" asked Phoenix in a desperate tone, "Hell, where do we even _start_?"

"I'm already working on that, Phoenix," he assured her, "Sometimes a tragedy of this magnitude is necessary. It allows us to see our problems in a new perspective. It also allows us to consider answers we wouldn't have surmised."

"I don't care if it's necessary. It still sucks!" she grumbled.

"I'm not saying it doesn't. Take comfort in the knowledge that it could have been much worse. Stryfe and Avalanche didn't destroy anything that can't be replaced. That said, it's _not_ possible to go back to the way things were. More than anything, this proves that the X-men cannot keep operating as it once did. For this dangerous new world, we need something difficult."

"How different?" asked Phoenix warily.

"That's something we can discuss when they others wake up," said Xavier as he turned away, "In the meantime, I need to make a few calls. Despite this loss, the X-men must continue forward. We cannot and will not fall behind once more."

* * *

 **Pentagon – Mutant Security Agency Hub**

General Nathan Grimshaw and Captain Jack Freeman were already having a hell of a day. President Kelly was still pushing them for a plan in this post-Genosha world. Nobody within the MSA, or any other nation for that matter, had anything to offer. With growing frustration, the President excused his staff while he took time to contemplate these complex issues.

Upon returning to the Pentagon, General Grimshaw began preparations for some meetings of his own. Whatever plan emerged, it was a given that the MSA would be heavily involved. Rumors were already swirling. Nobody knew what role the agency would play or what changes would be made. The only thing everyone agreed on was that changes _had_ to be made.

"I swear if I have to sit in on any more _group therapy_ sessions at the White House, I'll check into the nearest insane asylum," said Captain Freeman dryly, "I'd rather spend the summer in Iran than listen to this bullshit!"

"I appreciate your frustrations, Captain. I'd be lying if I said I didn't contemplate retirement on more than one occasion," said General Grimshaw.

"I take that means you're still short on ideas."

"It's not a lack of ideas that's the problem. It's a lack of options," the General explained as they passed through the security wing that led to the main MSA hub, "Ignorance is the equivalent of cobra poison to every idea. The President could easily pass a resolution making all mutants illegal. He could just as easily say that he'll do nothing and just wait for the next shoe to drop. The same problem persists. We don't know what we don't know. We've got hundreds of mutants unaccounted for and millions of humans scared to death of where this will lead."

"How is that any different to life _before_ Genosha came along? I seem to remember the world getting along just fine," Captain Freeman pointed out.

"That's the other big problem. We _can't_ go back. We _can't_ undo the effects Genosha has had. Genosha showed the world what happened when mutants were left to their own devices and I think it's safe to say that nobody liked what they saw."

"I thought the MSA was supposed to help with that," the Green Beret pointed out.

"So did I," said General Grimshaw as they neared the final door, "I honestly hoped that by having a standard and holding mutants to it, we could avoid a global blood bath. I've admitted on record that I was _wrong_."

"As a mutant myself, I'm disturbed _and_ concerned."

"You and everyone else, Captain. We need to face facts here. Mutants are _different_. We cannot hold them to the same standard that we hold a normal human. A normal human _can't_ take control of a nuclear submarine and make it look easy. A normal human _can't_ disable six nuclear missiles in mid-flight. We have to approach this differently. Above all, we have to do it with a level head. Because if we don't, someone else will."

"Like President Kelly?" said Captain Freeman begrudgingly.

"Among others," said the General.

Having reached the main door to the MSA hub, General Grimshaw waved his security card to open it. He was about to step in when he was met by an unexpected presence. It was Abigail Brand of the SWORD division and she was looking as unfriendly as always.

"Agent Brand," said a surprised General Grimshaw, "What are you doing outside the windowless confines of SWORD?"

"Answering your phones apparently. As if my bra size is the _only_ qualification I have to be your secretary," she said dryly, "While you were brown-nosing the President, a _very_ public figure decided to make a not-so-private call."

"We've been getting a lot of calls, Agent Brand. Not all of them sane," quipped General Grimshaw, "Care to be more specific?"

"It's Charles Xavier. The only reason I handled this is because I just happen to have a new interest in him."

"Xavier? Why would he call me at this line? He has other ways of reaching me," said the General curiously.

"He says he wants to discuss something and he _doesn't_ want to be secretive about it. I can't remember the last time I dealt with _anybody_ who was okay with being so inviting."

"SWORD must have the _worst_ holiday parties," commented Captain Freeman.

"I'm all for Charles Xavier being open with us. I'll call him as soon as I brief our state divisions on our latest meetings," said the General.

"Don't bother. I have him here on hold," said Agent Brand, revealing that she had been holding a cell phone, "He's pretty _adamant_ about talking to you. When you find out what just happened to his institute, you'll know why."

Now General Grimshaw was curious. He expected Professor Xavier to play a role in this process from the beginning. That didn't mean he wasn't wary of his involvement. Xavier still had shaky credibility after his pain-killer addiction and the incident with the alien anomaly. If he wanted to earn some of that credibility back, he needed to come up with something impressive.

"Fine, the briefings can wait," said Grimshaw as he reached for the phone.

"I'm also going to listen in," said Agent Brand, pulling the phone back before he could grab it.

"Miss Brand, I think you're pushing SWORD's business into places it doesn't belong," said Captain Freeman in a non-so-polite tone.

"Charles Xavier _became_ SWORD's business before Genosha pulled a David Copperfield on us. Deal with it and we'll all be a bit less miserable," she said sternly.

Captain Freeman scowled at Agent Brand while General Grimshaw remained indifferent. Agent Brand was notoriously hard to read. General Grimshaw didn't bother arguing with her. He offered a simple nod, which was enough to make her hand over the phone. He dissuaded Captain Freeman from making further comments. Charles Xavier wouldn't have called if he didn't have something vital to discuss.

"This is Grimshaw," he said upon retrieving the phone, "I would normally ask you to explain yourself, Professor Xavier. I'll settle for some halfway good news."

" _I wouldn't say the news I bring is good. Mixed may be a better word."_

"I'll take it anyways. Just so you know, we've got an audience listening in. Is there a reason this doesn't bother you?" said the General as he entered the main hub with Captain Freeman and Agent Brand following close behind.

" _I'd rather not keep secrets anymore, General. When you hear what I have to say, you'll understand why."_

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Life on the run was a constant test of strength. Every act had to be scrutinized. Survival was the only battle to be fought. In a way, it was liberating. Everything was so much simpler when all the complications of modern life were thrust aside. It was a lot easier when there was a network of support. This was how the former nation of Genosha functioned. They were in the shadows without being cut off from what unified them.

Alex Summers had to constantly remind his fellow mutants of this. He didn't exactly ask their permission or even warn them before he teleported them off Genosha. This resulted in a great deal of confusion and mistrust. The mutants that once made up a nation were now fragmented, bound only by the special Warlock bunkers that sheltered them.

' _I'm still getting a lot of dirty looks. I'll probably be getting them for quite a while. I learned long ago that being a leader often means making unpopular decisions. It's one of the few lessons from my dad that I still remember.'_

Alex shifted at the recollection of his father. That was another revelation that was still sinking in. When Scott told him their father was alive, his whole outlook changed. The shock had worn off, but the effect was still sinking in. Just knowing that his father was still out there was enough to make him reconsider his goals.

' _Boy I could sure use more lessons from my old man. I don't know how unpopular this whole exodus plan still is. It's not like we can go back. We're not one big happy mutant nation anymore. We're basically a bunch of mutant colonies. Every Warlock bunker is life-boat now. Anyone who thinks they can survive outside it has already left. Those who want to keep fighting will find a way to survive. As a people, we can still be strong. It's just going to be in a different capacity now.'_

Alex continued pacing outside the outer gate of the Warlock bunker. He wasn't sure where his particular bunker had been transported. Near as he could tell, it was some sort of dense jungle with some pretty exotic wildlife. They hadn't done much exploring, but some of the stories he heard were pretty strange. He still suspected that Pyro was hallucinating when he said he saw real dinosaurs roaming around.

Whatever their locale, it was free from any prying eyes. The Brotherhood along with several dozen mutants were now living out of the Warlock bunker. This alien Warlock technology provided them with both shelter and basic essentials. They could use the assemblers to make anything from beds to clothes to medical gear. It was also networked with the other bunkers so they could still coordinate with the rest of Genosha's citizens.

For over a week, they had been sharing information about how the rest of the world was reacting to their disappearance. From what he heard, the possibilities for future plans were wide open.

"You gonna keep avoiding us, Summers? Or are you gonna take your chances in the jungle?" said a hulking voice behind him.

Alex turned around to see Blob standing behind him. He was among those who didn't hold too big a grudge against him. That didn't mean he approved.

"I'm not avoiding anyone, Blob. Tell anyone who says otherwise that I just need time to think," said Alex.

"Tell them yourself. I'm not your damn mouth-piece. You're lucky some of us are still talking to you. Pietro is still ranting about how he wants to run you into the nearest tar pits."

"He's still upset about leaving Wanda behind. Once we find out where she is, he'll cool off," said Alex confidently.

"I'd still watch your back if I were you. Last I heard, a dozen more citizens went AWOL at other bunkers. I don't know what the total is now. I lost count after thirty."

"Let them go. They want to take their chances out there? We won't force them to stay."

"It's not like we got anywhere to go in this fucked up world," scoffed Blob, "Even the ones that stuck around are getting pretty _anxious_. I don't know if you thought this shit through when you decided to teleport us all to some crazy jungle, but I suggest you come up with a plan. Otherwise we'll follow the cockroaches before we follow you again."

Alex turned around to face Blob's harsh scold. He was clearly skeptical. Alex didn't put it past him. He also saw beyond the stains of uncooked animal meet on his face that Blob was still willing to be proven wrong. Alex suspected many were also willing. Their choices were limited. They understood that on their own, they wouldn't last long. But together as a nation, they could still accomplish so much.

"I'll remember that while I'm putting together our next plan," said Alex.

"See that you do. Because we sure as hell ain't getting any good ideas from Pietro," said Blob.

"I'll talk to him. If he's becoming too much of a pain, I won't hesitate to shoot his legs out."

"If you let me break them, you'll earn a few extra points in my book."

Blob was about to head back into the bunker. Before he left Alex to his thoughts, he reached into his large pockets behind a melted candy bar and pulled out a wad of paper. He didn't just come out here to belittle Alex Summers. There were enough people doing that for them. Unlike the other whiney mutants caught up in this mess, he was still interested in making something of this crazy predicament.

"While you're going over the ways to shut up Pietro, you should probably see this," said Blob as he handed Alex the paper, "One of our bunkers in Northern Canada picked up some major news."

"What kind of news? Is it supposed to involve a melted snickers bar?" asked Alex as he wiped aside some of the melted chocolate.

"It involves the X-men. Looks like Alvers did us one last favor before he screwed himself over…again."

Alex's intrigue was peaked. Wiping aside the chocolate stains, he opened up the paper to read the report. It was a copy of a Canadian news outlet reporting that the Xavier Institute had been destroyed. It also stated that the X-men survived. The only one that perished was Stryfe.

Beyond the story, it got Alex thinking. Not only had the citizens of Genosha lost their home. The X-men had lost their home as well. They were now officially in the same boat. That brought with it some profound implications.

"Hmm…this changes things," Alex mused, "This changes _everything_."

* * *

 **Later**

It was a surreal feeling for the X-men, waking up to find that their home was destroyed. It felt like a nightmare. It was too horrible to be true. One moment they were training. The next thing they knew they were looking over the ruins of the Xavier Institute.

The hours that followed were a blur. Emergency crews along with the New York branch of the MSA descended upon the scene. They brought with them news cameras and reporters from every major outlet. The destruction of the Xavier Institute was a big deal. Much of the team tried to avoid it so they could sift through the rubble of their former home. With help from firefighters and police offers, they located whatever valuable possessions they could salvage.

"This is fucked up on way too many levels," mused Logan, holding up a broken bottle of whiskey from his now tattered liquor collection, "I never knew how much this dump meant to me before some lousy prick _destroyed_ it."

"If you want to go wrestle Lance Alvers away from the MSA, I doubt anyone will stop you," said Bobby solemnly, "Hell, hit him extra for destroying my X-box!

"He's lucky I woke up _after_ he was arrested," said Piotr firmly, "This was the first real home I've had since my parents died."

"Speak for yourself, Pete. This is the _only_ place that felt like home for meh," said Rogue, having to wipe away a tear.

"Maybe when they dig up Stryfe's body, we could take turns cutting it up and burning it!" grunted Logan as he threw what was left of his bottle against a rock.

"You ain't helping, homme," said Remy as he consoled Rogue.

"I know it ain't makin' a difference! Hell, it feels like _nothing_ we do makes a difference anymore! Stryfe and Alvers just reminded us!"

Logan didn't bother looking for anything else. He stepped over several broken bottles before storming off to vent. His anger was somewhat symbolic. It reflected the _frustration_ that had followed them since their return from space. The destruction of the mansion was the final straw in a sense. It made everyone question whether anything they did to this point really mattered.

Beyond the personal losses, there was a long list of logistical issues. So much of their lives had been contained within the Xavier Institute. Losing it wasn't just a symbolic blow. It cast into doubt their very role as X-men. For Betsy, it meant calling up Warren and her brother to explain this grim situation. For Kitty Pryde, that meant calling up her parents and letting them know she was okay. Even though they were relieved, they certainly didn't make it easy on her.

"I know, dad! I heard you…no, I can still hear mom crying in the background. So I _know_ you're lying. Just give me a chance to…I understand…don't even joke about that! Nobody needs to _sue_ anybody. I chose to…fine! Just give yourselves time to cool off or something. You have a daughter who can phase through any danger. It may help to remember that sometimes."

Upon hanging up, Kitty let out a sigh of frustration. Her parents had called her with concerns before, but never like this. They supported her desire use her powers for the greater good. They didn't support her living in mansions that were attacked like this.

"Good _God_ , I should list the ways parents are infuriating!" exclaimed Kitty, "It's sucks when they _actually_ have a reason to be so overbearing."

"If you're interested in swapping your parents for my brother, I'm all for it," said Betsy as she put her phone away, "Between him and Warren, I got tired of answering the same goddamn questions."

"At least they won't threaten to sue the Professor," groaned Kitty, "I'll bet your brother doesn't have legal authority over you either."

"I'm sure he wishes he did," she sighed, "The news of this bloody mess has already gone global. Warren says he's got people who can sift through the rumors before they get too rampant. Some tabloids are even saying we're dead."

"Those the same tabloids that say the president is an alien?" grumbled Kitty.

"Doesn't matter where it comes from or who says what. We're on pure damage control. This at a time when everyone is looking to the X-men for a plan of sorts."

"Stryfe's timing sure does suck, that's for sure. I think he rendered the Professor's new training program meaningless."

Kitty's brutally honest sentiment couldn't have been more appropriate. Everything they had been working for was over before they had a chance to begin. This was not something they could recover from with rest or training. Losing the mansion struck to the very heart of how the X-men conducted themselves.

Beyond the destruction, this bold attack struck the already strained emotions of some. Jean Grey had been enduring plenty of distress before her home was destroyed. Having the Phoenix Force go dormant created a ripple effect of sorts. Her powers were weaker, her relationship with Scott was strained, and her very sense of identity was fragmented. With the mansion destroyed, there were few stabilizing forces in her life anymore. While the others fumed and mourned, she tried to recover what few treasured possessions she could.

"Are these all you were looking for?" asked one of the firefighters upon pulling out a charred box from a pile of rubble.

"Yes," Jean affirmed, "These are all I need."

"You sure this is it?" another firefighter questioned.

"There's nothing else that Professor Xavier's overpriced insurance can't recoup."

Jean used her telekinesis to float away from the mangled piles of rubble, leaving the firefighters to sift through the rest of the carnage. She returned to the front yard where Scott was waiting. He hadn't said much since he woke up. He barely showed a reaction to the mansion being destroyed. Jean could tell through their link that he was hit hard by it. She could also tell that losing his home wasn't the most pressing matter on his mind.

Jean purposefully avoided more heated subjects. For now, she was content to focus on the smaller issues. When she landed she opened the box to reveal a dirty, yet intact collection of pictures. They included various moments with each other, friends, and former lovers. They were now relics of a time that literally collapsed around them.

"Is this the last of them?" asked Scott in a flat tone.

"I think so," said Jean solemnly as she retrieved some pictures, "If there's anything else, it's probably long gone."

"It's more than enough," said the X-leader as he retrieved one of the pictures.

"I like to think it is."

Jean's expression remained awash with sorrow while Scott kept up his unflinching demeanor. He stood in silence as he looked at the picture he took. It was one taken of him and Jean shortly after they got together. It was one of their happiest moments. At this darkest of hours, it seemed so long ago.

"Scott…when you were under Stryfe's influence," Jean began.

"My memory was _really_ fuzzy the whole time," he replied quickly, "But I'm aware of what I said. I'm also aware of how much it hurt you."

"And I accepted your apology when you gave it," she told him, "I don't want to add this on top of everything else that has come between us."

"But that may not be possible," said the X-leader, still looking at the picture.

"Could you please stop finishing my sentences?" she groaned, "I get it. We know each other pretty _thoroughly_. We share a psychic link. So can we just get it out in the open already? When you said I took advantage of our love, how much of that was rage and how much of it was honest?"

Scott looked away from the picture and into the tear-stained eyes of his lover. He saw in her someone who was so lost. The Phoenix Force going silent affected her in ways he could not easily console. He couldn't just take her in his arms and soothe it all away. This was something different.

"Jean…I love you. I'm not saying that to soften the blow or anything. I'm saying it because it's a basic, honest truth," said Scott in a more serious tone, "We've gone through every conceivable challenge together. I've gone beyond my limits for you. I've actually _died_ for you. And therein lies the problem."

"So it's _true_. You think I _do_ take advantage of our love!" she said in a hurt tone.

"Don't put words in my mouth. That's _not_ what I'm saying," he said, remaining calm and collected, "In any important relationship, you give everything you can possibly give. You take your licks along the way and learn to deal with them. I had to do it with Alex. I had to do it with my father. In every case, you helped me through it."

"And _that's_ a problem?"

"No, the problem is on _your_ end, Jean. You're an amazing woman who will go out of her way to reach others. I try to do the same for you, but…it just isn't enough. You would still rather help others than help yourself…even when you need the help even more. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

He hid a desperate outrage behind his disciplined demeanor. Jean could feel it radiating through their link. It was something that had been building since the Phoenix Force went silent. The destruction of the mansion seemed to bring everything to the surface. More tears formed in her eyes. Scott, hiding plenty of hurt as well, reached over to console her. Before they could begin to address these painful issues, Storm arrived on a trail of wind with a strong sense of urgency.

"I apologize for intruding, but I think you'll want to gather near the gate," said Storm strongly, "The Professor is about to confront the media. He wants _everybody_ to be there."

"You don't sound too upbeat about this, Storm. Where is this coming from?" asked Scott, having to shift his concern away from his lover.

"Let's just say I'm not used to seeing Charles with this kind of _poise_ ," she said, "Hurry up and you'll see what I mean!"

Scott looked back towards Jean, who was now wiping the tears off her face. She was trying to push this aside and not in an entirely healthy way. Scott was tempted to make another comment. It looked like it would have to wait. Given the kinds of decisions Professor Xavier had been making lately, something like this was sure to be major.

Scott and Jean followed Ororo, setting their pictures aside in the process. They met up with the others along the way. Bobby, Kitty, Piotr, and Betsy were almost at the gate. Rogue and Remy lagged behind because they had to drag Logan away from his foul mood. He clearly wasn't doing much better. With the impact of losing the mansion still sinking in, the idea of taking any further blows did not sit well.

"Quit dragging me, Stripes! Don't make me take my anger out on you!" barked Logan, who was being pushed along by Rogue.

"Says a guy who's sleeping with mah mama. Don't make meh sick her on you!" quipped Rogue, clearly not in the mood for Logan's attitude.

"If only we could all take solace in being so pissed like Logan," muttered Jean.

"To hell with being pissed!" scoffed Bobby, who was running faster than the others, "I'll overlook losing my home, my video games, and my playboy stash if Professor Xavier has a plan for getting the X-men back on their feet!"

"I don't know. Having our home blown up kind of hurts our credibility," said Kitty cautiously.

"I will settle for ending this terrible day on a high note," said Piotr.

No one was in a position to stand around and sulk. Mansion or no mansion, they were still the X-men. Scott, Jean, Bobby, Ororo, Logan, Rogue, Kitty, Remy, Betsy, and Piotr reached Professor Xavier at the gate just as a fresh batch of news vans were arriving. They turned their attention away from the destruction of the mansion and towards Charles Xavier, who was standing in front of the now tattered plaque that read Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Cameras were flashing. A large number of reporters were on the phone. New information was streaming in with each moment.

With his team now behind him, the swarm of reporters turned their attention towards Charles Xavier. Having avoided the media to this point, he made sure he was ready to make this announcement. The public was certainly ready for him. Cameras flashed and microphones were shoved towards Xavier's face.

"Professor Xavier! CNN is still waiting for your statement!" said one reporter.

"Can you confirm the Fox News report that this was a retaliation strike from Genosha?" asked another.

"What's going to happen to the X-men now? Will you rebuild your institute?"

Professor Xavier took a moment to get into position. He made sure his X-men were standing behind so they could hear and be part of this. Hank was standing next to him, who had to shove them off a bit in order to maintain some trace of order.

"Are you sure this is the proper way to disseminate this announcement of yours?" questioned Hank as he shoved back two oversized microphones, "Wouldn't it be more prudent to consult with General Grimshaw or President Kelly beforehand?"

"They're already watching, Hank. I might as well address them all at once," said Xavier strongly as he stood up on a pile of tattered bricks, "I've hidden behind politicians and men in uniforms for too long. This message must go out to _everybody_."

Once he was in position, the jungle of microphones settled. Hanks stepped back, but stayed close just in case. The entire media world was converging around Charles Xavier. He had their attention and he was prepared to seize it.

"I appreciate everybody coming out on this most solemn of days," he began, "This has been another tragedy amongst many in recent times. I won't read a prepared speech or choose my words too carefully. It's true. Two mutants, the ones the public knows as Avalanche and Stryfe, attacked my institute. We subdued Avalanche, but Stryfe perished when the mansion collapsed. This destruction did not just destroy the X-men's base of operations. This was our _home_. This was where we trained ourselves to make a greater impact on this world. Today, we learned the hard way that everything we did simply wasn't enough."

There was a much bolder undertone to Charles Xavier's voice when he spoke. The media was used to hearing him speak as this enlightened, sage-like intellectual. Now he had a genuine fire in his eyes. No longer bound by a wheelchair, he stood with a strong poise. The destruction of the Xavier Institute clearly had a profound effect on him.

"I know the world has become a very frightening place. Genosha is gone. There are dangerous mutants out there that are unaccounted for and uncontrolled. I once believed that my X-men could inspire mutants to use their powers for good. I now realize that there are those out there who simply will not be satisfied with simply doing good. My X-men aren't equipped to handle them in a way that satisfies the public. The governments of the world aren't equipped either. On our own, we have tried. But we have _not_ succeeded. I know President Kelly and many other world leaders are watching. That is why I'm announcing today a new initiative for the X-men. On our own accord, we will join forces with the MSA and mutant enforcement agencies all over the world. I will share with them my knowledge and my advanced technology on locating, tracking, and dealing with mutants. For those who seek to use their powers responsibly, we will help. For those who seek to do harm, we will subdue. I call it the Mutant Monitoring Initiative. With it, I believe we can save this world from destruction!"

Commotion erupted from every reporter. More cameras flashed as reporters pushed and shoved, trying to get an exclusive statement. They all realized this was a historic moment. It was the beginning of something bold and new.

Behind Professor Xavier, the X-men exchanged glances. What were they supposed to make of this? Suddenly, the X-men were no longer just a team that tried to use their powers for the greater good. They had worked with the authorities before, but not like this. It wasn't clear if they would be working _with_ them or _for_ them. It wasn't extreme as it was desperate. Having just lost their home, it was difficult to look beyond their mentor's logic.

For some, however, little effort was required. Losing a home was difficult enough. The idea of losing a key essence of the X-men was too much to bear.

"I don't like how this smells," snarled Logan.

"I agree with you, Logan," said Scott distantly, "That fact alone is proof enough that something about this plan _very_ wrong."

* * *

 **Up next: New Divide**


	23. Issue 148: New Divide

**Issue #148  
New Divide**

* * *

 _Professor Charles Xavier dreams of a world where humans and mutants live in peace. His X-men have helped him carry out that dream in a world that hates and fears them. Through many obstacles, they've kept the dream alive. Their ability to overcome those obstacles was due in large part to their team unity. Now it seems that unity is no longer enough._

 _In wake of the mass exodus from Genosha, a new era of uncertainty has gripped the world. The Brotherhood has gone silent and so have the hundreds of mutants that follow them. With no nation to call their own, mutants are vulnerable once more and humanity is ill-equipped to deal with them._

 _Seeking to take advantage of this vulnerability, Stryfe and Avalanche organized a daring attack on the Xavier Institute. It was an attack that promised to complete with the Mutant Liberation Front had begun. While they were thwarted in the end, the damage had been done. The institute was destroyed, leaving Professor Xavier's dream in question._

 _This sobering defeat inspired Charles Xavier to rethink his approach. Now no longer limited to a wheelchair, he is prepared to take the X-men into a new era. He calls it the Mutant Monitoring Initiative. It involves working closer with the authorities that have not always been reliable. Such an effort requires the X-men to cross certain lines. It has already triggered doubts that threaten to tear the team apart._

* * *

 **Church of Humanity**

In the midst of so much chaos, few places offered sanctuary. If ever there was a time that Scott Summers needed a peaceful place for a quiet moment, this was it. He had been sitting in the quiet solitude of the Church of Humanity for over an hour. He blew off a critical meeting to discuss Professor Xavier's Mutant Monitoring Initiative. As soon as he announced this plan, the wheels started turning. The world wasn't going to wait for another Genosha or Mutant Liberation Front. All sides wanted action. It was because of these actions that Scott was consumed with doubt.

' _What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be helping my friends rebuild the X-men. I'm supposed to be patching things up with my girlfriend. I've never stepped back from a crisis before. Yet here I am. I still can't bring myself to ask God for help. I'll still settle for some guidance.'_

Sitting at a pew with his head held low, the X-leader struggled with many issues. Everything seemed beyond his control. Professor Xavier had made his decision. He never questioned his mentor's wisdom before, but this didn't feel like wisdom. This felt like the first step towards abandoning the X-men's core principles. Having dedicated his life to these ideals, it was a step he could not take.

"I take it you're praying with a wounded spirit," came a voice, "Do not be discouraged. The prayers of the wounded are often more genuine than the prayers of the content."

Scott didn't look up as Father Hansen approached. As a soft-spoken man of God, he was the only one involved in human/mutant affairs that still had faith. How he envied him.

"I haven't resorted to praying yet, Father. I'm hoping God already gave me the strength I need right now," said Scott in a low tone.

"God gives _everyone_ more strength than they realize. Many just aren't in a position to utilize it," said the priest as he sat down next to the X-leader.

"I guess that would explain why I'm here and not with the X-men, preparing for our big move to Washington, DC."

"Spoken like a soul who has gone astray, doubtful of his place in the world."

"Does that make me the bad guy?" wondered Scott.

"Hardly," said Father Hansen with a touch of humor, "Christ wouldn't have become the savior had he not ventured from the flock that bore him. Sometimes it's important to step aside and listen to our own hearts."

Scott turned to this middle-aged holy man, amazed that he could smile at a time like this. He gazed up at the stain-glass window that dominated the front of his church. It was the window with an image of a crucified Christ imposed over a pair of DNA strands. He seemed to understand how bad it was for mutants. Yet he showed no reservations about his role in this struggle. It was a certainty that Scott couldn't help but envy.

"You almost sound optimistic," said Scott, "Or did you not see that graffiti on the front of your church calling all mutants the anti-Christ?"

"It's nothing a new layer of paint can't fix," shrugged Father Hansen, still in good humor.

"Do you think there's an easy fix for what's happening with mutants right now? I'm sure you've heard the news. Professor Xavier is merging the X-men with the Mutant Security Agency. He's ditching the whole teaching-confused-mutants-to-use-their-powers part of his dream and focusing entirely on _policing_ mutants…although I doubt _policing_ will be the only duty."

"I'm well-aware of what Charles Xavier has announced. I had to cancel my sermon this morning because my congregation was so eager to discuss their uncertainties."

"Wish I could have been around to listen. I'm sure a lot of people were angry about it."

"Anger wouldn't be the right word. Fear wouldn't be appropriate either," said Father Hansen, "I don't think any one word describes the current state of affairs. This change in policy is more a source of confusion. I don't think anyone knows what to make of it."

Scott's demeanor sank again. It seemed nobody had a firm grasp of what was going on. The X-men as they knew it was falling apart. The mutant conflict was changing in ways that nobody could keep up with. It put Scott in a very difficult position.

"That's where I get stuck," sighed Scott, "The problem is I _do_ understand where Professor Xavier is coming from. The X-men have been fighting against all these threats. We never needed government authority. Just being heroes was enough."

"Overcoming great obstacles is rarely _that_ simple," said Father Hansen.

"I didn't buy into it because it was a quick fix. I understood there would be hardships. I was always willing to endure them because Professor Xavier taught me to never lose sight of our principles. At times, I did have concerns. But I never doubted the man. He always did the right thing even when it wasn't easy or popular."

"It sounds like what he's doing now is quite difficult," Father Hansen commented, "What makes you think it isn't right?"

"Because he's compromising his principles for the sake of politics!" said Scott, getting more worked up, "He's giving the X-men over to the people who have been a _big_ part of the problem!"

"You don't think that working with the authorities will make them less a problem?"

"I think working with the authorities will negate much of what the X-men stand for," the X-leader clarified, "This plan is arrogant, risky, and potentially dangerous…turning the dream into a wing of the government. I can take risky and dangerous, but arrogance? From Charles Xavier? I just can't accept that!"

Scott was almost shouting at this point. The church was empty so his voice echoed through the pews. It reinforced the frustration and doubt that had consumed him. He was so worked up that he had to stand up and step away for a moment. Father Hansen remained seated, his compassionate gaze never leaving the X-leader.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he said in a calmer tone, "I've tried talking to the Professor, but he's already made up his mind. He's going through with this Mutant Monitoring Initiative."

"What about your fellow X-men? Do they feel the same way?" asked Father Hansen.

"They have their concerns, but they all seem to agree. The Professor has convinced them that this will work out. Even my girlfriend is starting to buy into it."

"But you are not," said the priest, "You know it to be wrong. Of this, you have no doubt?"

"I wish I did. It would be easier," groaned the X-leader.

"It would be easier, yes. But it wouldn't be right now, would it?" he reminded.

"Guess we can never know that," grumbled Scott, "Not when everything is _this_ complicated."

"I disagree. I've never bought into the notion that circumstance changes what is right and what is wrong. That isn't just because I'm a man of God. That's because I've experienced enough circumstances to see that no matter how blurred certain lines become, they never completely disappear. They're difficult to grasp for a reason. You can't always use logic to identify them. It takes real heart to see what others cannot."

Scott was still silent, gazing off into space while he mused over these problems. Father Hansen got up and approached him. His spirit was being pulled in so many different directions, yet it was still intact. That told Father Hansen everything he needed to know about Scott Summers.

"I know my opinion on this matter is not relevant," he went on, "I have my place in this conflict. I already know the role my church will play. I can tell you don't know your place yet, but perhaps that's because you haven't considered _every_ option."

"What do you mean? What other option could there be?" asked Scott.

"That's something you'll have to figure out. I'll only add that the options we tend to overlook are the ones that require the most sacrifice. Jesus understood that. Abraham, Moses, Mohammed, and the Buddha all understood it as well. That's what makes them holy. They know the true value of sacrifice. When you know what's right in your heart, it's the only option that has meaning."

It was a powerful and distressing prospect. Scott had already sacrificed a lot. He sacrificed control of his abilities. He sacrificed his life for the woman he loved. He lived a life that constantly required sacrifice and now he was trapped in a dilemma for which there was no clear solution. He could either compromise everything he came to embrace or sacrifice his place in a world he had come to love.

Father Hansen left him to his thoughts, having nothing else to say. Scott soon found himself alone again. The church was dark and quiet, like the calm before a major storm. The X-leader looked up at special statue of the cross. The idea of sacrifice was starting to sink in. It opened the door to an option he once never dared contemplate.

' _Sacrifice...maybe that's what I'm missing. I can't be a holy man or call upon divine powers, but I can still lead when there's a mission on the line. I can't keep waiting for Professor Xavier to come to his senses. This is one mission I'll have to take care of on my own. I know I said I wouldn't resort to praying, but I'll say it anyways. God help us all.'_

* * *

 **White House – Oval Office**

"I have to be honest with you, Xavier. I'm still waiting for _something_ to blow up in my face here," said a somewhat bemused President Kelly.

"I don't think anyone would blame you for being cautious, Mr. President. There's been so little good news as of late that such a prospect seems overwhelming," said Professor Xavier with a light smile.

"I still won't get a full night sleep until we make it official," said General Nathan Grimshaw, "So why don't we finish this so we can get to work?"

"Agreed, General," said President Kelly, "This is one instance where I'm happy to embrace hope over suspicion."

There was a touch of cynicism in the President's tone, but it was overshadowed by a welcome sense of optimism. He, General Grimshaw, and Charles Xavier were all standing over a special stack of papers that would change the course of human/mutant relations. It was a change that few expected. It was risky, but bold. It was just what the world needed.

Standing around the three men were President Kelly's entire cabinet. A group of photographers and reporters were present as well, documenting this momentous occasion for the whole world. Every major news outlet had been following this developing story since it began in the ruins of the Xavier Institute.

Most of the X-men were present as well. They stood in the back of the oval office, all wearing their official uniforms. Storm, Beast, Phoenix, Iceman, Rogue, Gambit, Shadowcat, and Colossus were present. Cyclops and Wolverine were not. Some shared in the optimism that this deal offered. Others had mixed feelings.

"Is anybody else's head spinning?" wondered Iceman, "This is happening so fast. Even Quicksilver couldn't keep up with this shit."

"Hey! Ease up on the _French_ , Bobby. You're in the bloody White House for crying out loud," said Psylocke.

"Hence, not being able to keep up," added Iceman.

"As much as I'd love to bust your chops, I'm inclined to agree," said Shadowcat as she watched with mixed emotions.

"That mean Ah should check for a fever? That doesn't sound like something a healthy Kitty Pryde would say," questioned Rogue, placing her hand over Shadowcat's forehead.

"Well maybe we're all a little sick after our home got blown up," she pointed out, "Or maybe we're just getting sick over the prospect of moving to DC."

"It could be worse, petite. A _lot_ worse," Remy pointed out.

"So you agree with what the Professor is doing?" asked Iceman.

"Remy won't say that. It definitely be the lesser of many evils. I still ain't too thrilled about being a former thief and working for the feds, but Remy don't see a better alternative. Although if anybody has an idea, I'm sure we would all _love_ to hear it."

Nobody had anything to offer. Everybody had been trying to surmise a different path than the one they were now on, but it was too late now. They watched as Professor Xavier went over each document with President Kelly and signed the necessary areas.

There were many uncertain feelings. It still wasn't clear what this deal would mean for them and how it would change their role as X-men. What they had done before no longer worked. The world didn't have the stomach for another Genosha or Mutant Liberation Front. The only way to keep the authorities from overreacting was to work with them.

This lesser of many evils as Remy stated seemed promising on the surface. The idea of working with the government rather than constantly clashing with them held plenty of appeal. Professor Xavier and President Kelly actually showed some hope after a seemingly endless torrent of crisis. It was very pragmatic on paper. In practice, however, it was still up in the air.

"I'm out of ideas, Remy. Besides, I think we're beyond the point of no return," sighed a restless Jean Grey, "This is happening whether we want it to or not."

"You make it sound as though we're surrendering our X-men uniforms for tacky suits," said Psylocke, "I've worked for Interpol. It's not _that_ bad."

"Did you do it because of or in spite of being a mutant?" retorted Phoenix.

"Does it matter?" she questioned.

"Yes. I think it does matter. It matters a _lot_."

"Settle down, Jean. No need to get confrontational in the midst of the President," coaxed Beast.

"I'm sorry. I'm not _trying_ to make a scene," said Phoenix in a calmer tone, "I believe in what the Professor's doing. I want it to work. I just wish it wasn't tearing the team apart like this."

"It isn't tearing the team apart, Jean. Not yet anyways," said Psylocke.

"Then why aren't Cyclops and Wolverine here? Why have they been treating this like another attack from the Mutant Liberation Front?"

"You know how Wolverine feels about military types. Even he understands that his attitude for these affairs would be a liability," said Storm, trying to calm her down along with Beast.

"That and he kept setting off the metal detector," added Psylocke.

"That too," said Storm, chuckling somewhat at the memory, "He's had nothing but bad experiences working with the government. It'll take some time to convince him that this will work. I think we all should give this proposal a chance before we reject it outright."

"I don't see how we _can_ convince him. We've both dated him. We know how stubborn he can be," said Phoenix anxiously, "Even if we could, I'm not as worried about Wolverine as I am about Cyclops."

"That surprised me too. Have you two kissed and made up yet?" asked Psylocke.

Phoenix shifted, looking away to hide her distress. Her relationship issues with Scott were hard to hide. Everyone just assumed that they would work it out like they always did. It was a bad sign when a love like theirs was under strain.

"I'd rather not get into _that_ ," grumbled Phoenix.

"Ah know this may sound crazy, coming from Scott's ex, but you two should get it over with," said Rogue, "Hell, if you two can't work it out, there ain't much hope for the rest of us."

"Aw come on, cherè. Remy's standing right here," Gambit pointed out.

"Then I'll change the subject and save relationship issues for another argument," said Psylocke, "Regardless of what's going on with you two, I never thought Cyclops would miss something this important."

"Like Wolverine, I'm sure he has his reasons," said Beast, "Once we have this arrangement finalized, we can discuss the details with them. Charles told us all that it would be a difficult transition. Not everyone is going to like it, but the promise it offers is worth the sacrifice."

"I'm all for promise and sacrifice. What worries is we'll have to do it on our own and not as a team," said Phoenix as she gazed distantly towards the Professor.

She sounded so restless and tense. Not having Cyclops around certainly didn't help. She needed him, if for no other reason than assurance that the team would stay unified. The X-men needed everyone on board for something this ambitious. Professor Xavier was just about to make it official. The dream as they all knew it was about to change forever.

Professor Xavier sensed the weariness of his students through the entire process. He did his best to exude confidence in this initiative. He was not without his own reservations, but he wouldn't have made this bold leap if he didn't feel it was necessary. He made sure that President Kelly and General Grimshaw understood this when they crafted these documents. Now as the cameras flashed and the President's aids scrutinized every detail, the final pieces came together.

"Just one more signature along with your fingerprint, Professor," said the Attorney General, who acted as a legal witness.

"I'm ready," said Charles Xavier with bated breath, "By signing these documents, I legally bind this partnership between the X-men and the Mutant Security Agency. As of this moment, we are partners in a new international coalition to police and aid mutants from every walk of life."

"I don't speak legalese so I'll assume that's what this thick stack of documents guarantees," said General Grimshaw, "My people are already setting everything up. We even cut through the red tape to get construction going on your new Xavier Institute right here in DC."

"Mine are also at work preparing the international community for the full implementation of the Mutant Monitoring Initiative. Interpol, NATO, and the UN are all clamoring for this," said President Kelly, "I never thought I would say this in front of cameras, but you're doing the right thing, Charles Xavier. You're sharing with us all the knowledge you've gained through your many years of experience."

"With checks and balances, I presume," said Professor Xavier as he looked upon the final line of the document.

"Of course," said President Kelly with a half-grin, "We're all in this together. I don't want to see Genosha or another Mutant Liberation Front upset my country. I know you don't want to see mutants become bigger targets than they already are. So let's stop stepping on each others' toes and do something about it."

There was a very insistent undertone to President Kelly's voice. He, among many others, were desperate for something this extensive. Best of all, they didn't have to come up with it on their own and debate endlessly. This was a swift, effective response to the mess left by Genosha and the Mutant Liberation Front. The world needed this and needed it badly.

Professor Xavier paused for a moment as he gazed at the final line. Within a week of presenting the Mutant Monitoring Initiative to the world, he was in position to take the first major step. It all happened so quickly, revealing just how desperate the world was for something different. With this act, the dream he dedicated his life to achieving would never be the same.

A part of him was still conflicted, but under the scrutiny of his X-men and the world as a whole he knew this was necessary. So with a confident poise, he signed the final line of this historic act.

"There…it's done," said Professor Xavier with a touch of relief.

"Mr. President, by the power vested within this office, I certify this document and all that it entails," said the Attorney General as he stamped the top sheet.

"The Congress of the United States concurs as was determined by a majority vote at yesterday's hearing," said the female Speaker of the House, offering a stamp as well.

"Then allow me to top it off. That way we can all get to work and the world can catch its collective breath," said President Kelly.

The President finalized the act, making the Mutant Monitoring Initiative law. Cameras flashed as applause broke out within the White House. The President's staff along with the media all showed their approval. Most of the X-men clapped as well, supporting Professor Xavier during this historic moment. Both sides of the human/mutant conflict were finally coming together to do something about this issue. It offered the promise of hope and change.

"Thank you, Charles Xavier. I look forward to a productive partnership," said President Kelly, extending his hand in a gesture of good will.

"As do I, Mr. President. I'm honored that you're giving my X-men this opportunity," said Professor Xavier, "Especially after I opposed you during your campaign."

"That was then. This is now. We've both seen how damaging a human/mutant war can be. I'm willing to set aside our differences if it means keeping our world intact."

President Kelly smiled as they continued to shake hands. They maintained a friendly demeanor so the cameras could document this important moment. The word would soon spread to every corner of the world. All eyes were on them. Under such scrutiny, they would have to show that the Mutant Monitoring Initiative could work.

While Professor Xavier and President Kelly posed for pictures, most of the staff stepped back to give them room. General Grimshaw backed away a bit further, slipping behind the Joint Chiefs and the Secretary of Defense. Waiting for him was Captain Jack Freeman. He had been silent for much of this affair. He had yet to voice an opinion on the merits of Professor Xavier's proposal. He was still among those relieved to see any significant action from the government.

"So what's the next mission, General?" asked Captain Freeman amidst the commotion.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Captain. The government is actually taking bold action to confront a crisis. Allow the world to enjoy this moment," said the General.

"I'm not trying to be a party pooper. I'm just trying to get a feel for how the MSA is going to work with the X-men," said the Green Beret, "Our missions haven't always been the same. I don't think anyone needs to be reminded of that."

"They'll have to be in line now. Charles Xavier is making concessions to us. We'll be making concessions to him as well."

"And what if those _concessions_ become a problem?" he asked.

"Don't worry. We have plans in place," said the General cryptically, "You had best keep up with the fine print. You're going to play an integral role in this, Captain."

"How integral?"

"That depends on how every other mutant in this world reacts to this initiative," said Grimshaw as he looked back towards the X-men, "Some of them may not be on board with this program. We have to ensure that this won't be a problem."

* * *

 **District X – M-Building**

Bishop, Sage, Jubilee, and Multiple weren't easily overwhelmed. An entire mutant community relied on them for protection. Sometimes there were threats that were completely beyond their control. Professor Xavier's very public announcement for the Mutant Monitoring Initiative may not qualify as a threat…yet. It was still enough to make every resident of District X gather at the M-building for an emergency town hall meeting.

"What is Professor Xavier thinking? Working with a government that once wanted to imprison us!" yelled an older mutant with dark skin and a wolf-like complexion.

"I read online that he'll be able to track every mutant whenever they use their powers. Isn't that illegal? Like the third amendment or something?" asked a young mutant girl with dark hair.

"That's the _fourth_ amendment you stupid hic!" barked mutant boy around the same age.

"Forget amendments! Does this mean the X-men can arrest us now? Does that even make them heroes anymore?" asked a middle-aged mutant woman, who was clinging to her mutant son.

These questions echoed from many concerned mutants. This had everyone struggling with mixed feelings. Many looked up to the X-men as heroes. They were an inspiration for all mutant-kind. The idea of them joining forces with the MSA didn't sound very heroic. If the X-men started working for the authorities, then who was going to protect them?

"Please remain calm, everybody!" Sage called out, "My mind may be a computer, but it's still prone to crashing. I called you here to offer an update on the situation. Not to give everyone a forum to vent their frustrations."

"We get enough of that from human protesters. So let's try to keep it civil so I don't have to summon a second army," added Multiple, who had clones standing around the perimeter of the room.

"You just told us that the X-men are becoming a wing of the MSA. The same MSA that goes out and arrests mutants to throw them in jail! I think it's something to get frustrated about!" barked the wolf-like mutant.

"That's an oversimplification. I've been conversing with both Beast and Charles Xavier. They've shared with me many details, some of which aren't well-known just yet," said Sage, maintaining a calm tone, "The X-men won't stop being X-men. They'll just be operating differently. The Xavier Institute will be rebuilt in Washington DC, complete with a new mutant tracking apparatus known as Cerebrum. From here, both Charles Xavier and the MSA will track the use of mutant powers. Nobody has to register. Nobody will be arrested if someone in a suit thinks they're dangerous."

"But they'll still be watching us and there's _nothing_ we can do about it," said a young mutant woman with blond hair and glowing yellow eyes.

"Yes you can. You can use your powers responsibly," Sage pointed out, "The provisions in the Mutant Monitoring Initiative ensure that no one person decides when or how to act against a mutant. If you don't use your powers for anything devious, you'll be left alone. If you do, then both the MSA and the X-men have the authority to come after you. This is not much different than before. Only now the government is more equipped with the X-men on their side."

"In the long run it may do us good," Multiple pointed out, "One of the reasons humans fear us so much is because they don't think anybody is equipped to take on unruly mutants like the Mutant Liberation Front. Well, the X-men have proven themselves. So now people have peace of mind that if a mutant acts up, they'll be dealt with."

"And by dealt with, he doesn't mean like some mutant mafia. They're just going after the mutants that break the law. It's not like they're hunting us or anything," Jubilee pointed out.

"For now," said the middle-aged woman with a son, "What if the MSA gets too reckless? Will the X-men be in a position to stop them?"

"Xavier's no fool. He ain't gonna let it go down like that," said Bishop strongly.

"You don't know that," yelled another young mutant who couldn't be older than 14.

"What if you're wrong? Then we're all screwed!" yelled an older mutant with green skin.

This triggered an angry outburst from the whole crowd. It was hard to make out any clear words, but they were all laced with the same dread. If the MSA became corrupt and the X-men were working with them, then who would be around to protect them?

Sage remained stoic, having turned off her emotions so her frustration wouldn't show. Jubilee, Multiple, and Bishop had to shove back some overly rowdy citizens. Some were more than just concerned. They were outright hostile to the idea of the X-men and MSA being one in the same.

"We trust you guys to protect us. So why don't you do something about it?" yelled an oversized mutant with pale skin.

"You best watch who you yell at, fool! You don't wanna throw down against the wrong people!" said Bishop, who made his hands glow in a threatening gesture.

"Seriously! We're on the same side, guys. Let's not fight each other. Let's give Xavier a chance. After all he's done for us, hasn't he earned it?" said Jubilee.

It was getting pretty rowdy. Multiple made more duplicates to try and hold everyone back. It didn't seem to be working. The mutants of District X had too many questions that couldn't be answered. If this was what they were in for as the Mutant Monitoring Initiative took effect, then they were in for an arduous transition.

Sage, Multiple, Jubilee, and Bishop were prepared to confront their angry citizens if necessary. As they prepared to push back, the doors to the M-building burst open and two new figures entered. At first, their presence wasn't noticed. Then one of the figures held up something that looked like an air horn squeezed it. This caused a deafening tone to rip through the meeting area.

"Ow! My ears!" groaned Bishop, "Who the hell…"

"My apologies, good citizens of District X. But I would rather not wait for my turn to speak," said an imposing yet sophisticated voice.

"Ever hear of a little something called patience?" said Jubilee, still rubbing her ears.

"Oh but I think you'll all be interested in what I have to say," said the man as he stepped forth, "In a world where you cannot rely on the X-men to save you, the mutants of this world need new heroes. As a mutant myself, I wouldn't grant myself such a lofty title. However, I do have an alternative to those who are not convinced by this Mutant Monitoring Initiative."

His tone was confident. His demeanor was just as impressive. He was well-dressed, much more so than anyone in District X. Standing next to him was a tall man with green skin who was equally well-dressed. As they walked forward, he helped clear a path. Once they reached the center of the room, they were in a position to address everyone at once. As he came into view, Sage recognized him. Even though her emotions were turned off, she was overwhelmed with dread.

"No…it can't be!" she gasped.

"What is it, Tess?" asked Bishop.

She didn't attempt to explain herself. She held back as the man stood up and spoke to eager mutant masses that were desperate for solutions.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sebastian Shaw," he said, "Some of you may know that name. It is the name behind Shaw Industries, a multi-billion-dollar corporation. I come to you with mixed emotions because for much of my professional live, I've avoided associating with large groups of mutants. I've had to hide what I am in order to protect my enterprise against bigoted shareholders."

"Given that fancy suit you're wearing, it doesn't look like it was too hard on you," scoffed Multiple, who sent a few of his clones to surround the mysterious man.

"My success is beside the point," said Shaw confidently, "My company has worked around the same bigotry that District X faces every day. That hasn't stopped me from employing mutants and putting their skills to good use, of which they are _very_ well-compensated. I've gone over this Mutant Monitoring Initiative like the rest of you. I believe it's a mistake. It doesn't just threaten my business. It affects me as a mutant and others like my associate, Warhawk. I know he's voiced his displeasure at the prospect that his line of work could be threatened by this initiative."

"You think you can earn sympathy by talking about money?" scoffed Jubilee, "Maybe you haven't realized it yet, but a lack of money is, like, the _twentieth_ problem we have to deal with."

"Damn it, Jubes! Shut up!" scolded Bishop, "Listen to what this sucka has to say. I think he's onto something."

Jubilee was disturbed that Bishop was taking him seriously. He wasn't the only one either. Multiple and most of their citizens were all fixated on Sebastian Shaw, intrigued by what he had to offer.

"What we're facing is simple," he went on, "Mutants everywhere will have an invisible spy-camera on them at all times that they can't turn off. That is the power of Charles Xavier's mind, now in the hands of corrupt politicians. I don't feel that's right. I'm sure most of you have nothing to hide. Some secrets should be kept private no matter what some deceitful party says."

Sage tensed angrily upon hearing those words. They were clearly directed towards her. However, they resonated strongly with the others.

"So what do you suggest we do about it?" asked one of Multiple's clones.

"Let me first say that I'm _not_ a charity. I'm a businessman. Only so much good can come from needless sacrifice. If there's profit involved, then the potential grows," said Shaw, "I'm putting together a new venture with Shaw Industries…one that's off the record and very private. It involves employing large numbers of mutants for various jobs. In addition to the usual monetary compensation, I can offer something else that's just as valuable."

"You talking about protection?" said Bishop, still somewhat skeptical.

"How about _independence_?" he replied, "Any skilled psychic can resist a telepathic scan. A rich man can make his own psi-shielding. But for the innocent masses, something else is required."

Shaw casually reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a device as small as a peanut. He threw it up towards Bishop, who caught it in one hand. It didn't look like much, but it had a very high tech feel to it. While he and Sage scrutinized it, Shaw explained.

"That little contraption is the latest toy from my R&D department. I call it a psionic disruptor. It won't mask your mind or shield you from telepathic attacks. Not the ones led by Charles Xavier anyways."

"So what does it do?" asked Bishop.

"It allows the wielder to use their powers without being detected," revealed Shaw, "You could repopulate Genosha with a million mutants. So long as every citizen had one of these, Charles Xavier and all his high tech toys would see nothing but a boring bunch of humans. You could still live your lives free of unseen tyranny. Is that not the very purpose of District X?"

He made a compelling argument. It resonated with every mutant in the room. No one felt good about their every act as mutants being tracked by the authorities. With or without the X-men, the potential for danger was too great. Many District X residents had endured enough scrutiny for simply being mutants. If there was any way of working around further scrutiny, it was worth considering even if it meant trusting this mysterious man.

"So that's how it is," said Bishop as he clutched the device, "You want a crew of mutants to make money for your cronies and you're offering us this nifty little gig in exchange."

"How do we know that thing doesn't have some kind of brain-melting failsafe?" questioned Jubilee.

"I gave you one for a reason. Allow your lovely Miss _Tessa_ to take a look at it. I'm sure she'll find it a perfect example of Shaw Industry's resourcefulness," he said, shooting a wry sneer towards Sage, "I won't ask for a decision right now. Give yourselves time to decide what's best for District X. My associate, Warhawk, will leave you contact information should you decide. Not to pressure you or anything, but I would decide soon. You know as well as anybody that Charles Xavier is a very difficult man to oppose."

Shaw kept grinning smugly as he turned around and left the M-Building. Warhawk shoved a few of Multiple's clones aside, making it clear who had the leverage in this affair. Before they left, Warhawk left some contact cards with some of the Multiples. He gave a few to some District X residents as well. Even if most did not trust him, that still left some willing to take a chance.

By the time he was gone, a new round of commotion emerged from the crowd. Sebastian Shaw made some compelling points despite being overly crass. Even Bishop, Multiple, and Jubilee had to admit that the offer could potentially change the way District X dealt with the Mutant Monitoring Initiative.

"Well what do you think, Bishop? Is this guy worth trusting?" asked Multiple.

"In my experience, suckas in a fancy suit tend to lie twice as more than most folks," said Bishop.

"I'll say. That guy is creepy on ten different levels," commented Jubilee.

"But the guy has a point. We're not equipped to oppose this Mutant Monitoring Initiative. Them fools is gonna track us and there ain't nothing we can do to stop them. Seems to me the next best thing is staying under the radar, making sure we got an out in case the shit hits the fan."

"So you're actually considering this," said Jubilee dryly.

"We would be foolish not to," said Multiple, "What say you, Tessa? What do you think of this Mr. Shaw?"

Sage stayed silent, her demeanor as still as a statue. Her brilliant mind could not process what just happened. She thought she left Sebastian Shaw behind. She went to great lengths to ensure that she would never deal with that monster again. Now he was back and intruding in her life. She could tell without reading his mind that he was up to something. There was no way that he told District X the full truth. Shaw was poised to do something horrible and her people were inclined to go along with it.

Jubilee, Bishop, and Multiple grew concerned. They couldn't read the machine-like expression on Sage's face. They could tell she had turned her emotions off and was making sure they stayed off.

"Tess? You still with us. girl?" asked Bishop.

"I'm fine," she said in a flat tone, "Excuse me. I need a moment to think about this. I'll start analyzing Shaw's device and get back to you later tonight."

Before they could ask questions, she grabbed the device from Bishop and stormed off. She didn't make eye contact with anybody. She shut out all the discussions going on about Sebastian Shaw and the Mutant Monitoring Initiative. She had other concerns now that would require more than a genius level IQ to resolve.

As she walked past the door leading to the elevators, she didn't notice two figures standing nearby watching. One was Isaac, who chose to distance himself from the mutant-led discussions. It wasn't his place to debate that which he could not relate to. Standing next to him was Domino, who was wearing a cloak. While the discussions surrounding Sebastian Shaw's offer intrigued him, Sage's reaction drew more attention.

"Well this day sure has gone to Hell," commented Domino, "First the X-men join the MSA. Then this Shaw guy shows up. I get the feeling that I'll have to shoot someone very soon."

"That is usually a sign that danger is ahead of us," said Isaac, "Let's not first assume we're on the path to damnation until we smell the brimstone."

"Which do you think is worse? Shaw or the new X-men and their buddies at the MSA?" she asked.

"I feel they're both connected. That the sins from one side will affect the other," said Isaac distantly, "In that case, we'll have to foster righteousness in a different way."

"Good thing I already got the ball rolling on that," grinned Domino.

"Indeed. Which is exactly why I called you here," said Isaac as he led Domino out of the building, "We must be prepared to confront the corruption that shall soon consume us. By God's grace, we will overcome it either because of the X-men or in spite of them."

* * *

 **Willard Hotel – Presidential Suite**

' _Nothing good ever lasts. You would think a pathetic degenerate like me would've realized that by now. Can't believe I'm this fucking stupid! Did I really expect the X-men to stay the same? If it weren't for this damned healing factor, I'd kill off more brain cells. Why even keep 'em if I ain't using 'em?'_

Logan sulked in a chair surrounded by empty bottles of hard liquor. He must have cleaned out the hotel's entire stock. It was only enough to get him partially drunk. His healing factor was being especially stubborn. That or he was just too pissed to be drunk.

Using his claws, Logan sliced open the top of a bottle of tequila. Without hesitation, he started gulping it down. The sharp burning in the back of his throat did little to dissuade him. Nothing could burn as badly as feeling the life he had come to love crumble.

He couldn't bring himself to be with the team when Professor Xavier made it official. He couldn't even stand to be close to the White House, the Pentagon, or any of the other places that housed the people that the X-men would be working with. The Mutant Monitoring Initiative left a bad taste in his mouth. It was worse than any alcohol could ever match.

"Ugh…damn room service. Keep giving me the watered down shit," he grumbled as he threw the bottle across the room.

The bottle broke as it struck next to the door. Had he thrown it a few seconds later, he would have struck more than the wall. The door opened with traces of alcohol dripping down it. Charles Xavier cautiously stepped inside, sensing some very upset thoughts.

"Logan…exactly how many bottles have you broken?" he asked as he approached the sulking figure.

"Don't know. Lost count after the sixth," groaned Logan as he reached for a fresh bottle of whiskey.

"Could you please attempt to be reasonable, Logan? I've been meaning to talk to you," said Xavier, grabbing the bottle from the feral mutant in the process.

"Why not send Jeannie or Ro to coax me into your little stunt here? I tend to listen more to women I've slept with."

"I don't want them to speak on my behalf. I want discuss this with you man-to-man. It's important for us both. We're both conflicted men. That's why I'm hoping we can come to an understanding."

Logan grumbled some incoherent words. He kept his eye on the bottle of whiskey that the Professor was holding. Rather than fight him for it, the feral mutant got up from the chair and stammered to the other side of the room. He avoided eye-contact with Professor Xavier, yet he still felt his critical gaze. He wasn't leaving this room until he set the record straight.

"I know you have many reasons to be skeptical about the Initiative. There's no question that certain government institutions have hurt you in horrendous way. I'm hoping you understand that the people we're dealing with _aren't_ the same people from Weapon X."

"It ain't just the people, Chuck. It's the whole damn system! Now you're trying to become a part of it? How the hell am I supposed to feel about that?"

"It's for that very reason that the X-men should get involved. I agree with you. There are corrupt people with corrupt agendas. With the Mutant Monitoring Initiative, we can be in a position to stop them before they torment more mutants like you."

"You're assuming you ain't gonna become another tool for these dirt-bags in uniform," quipped Logan, "You can't change shit like this. It can only change you."

"Change is inevitable with everything, Logan. That includes the system you so rightly despise," Xavier retorted, "I've spoken to General Grimshaw. He understands your sentiment."

"What's he gonna do? Send me a fucking fruit basket saying 'Hey, sorry we cut you up and shot adamantium into your bones. Let's be buddies!' Face it, Chuck. There ain't nothing anyone can do."

"That's only because you won't give them a chance," said Xavier, now subtly urging Logan to rethink his outlook, "You think I'm taking this lightly? I struggle with the same concerns. I don't want my X-men to become pawns of some government agenda anymore than you."

"Getting in bed with them is a fucked up way of avoiding it."

"It's risky, I know. That's why I've proceeded carefully. I've arranged everything in the Mutant Monitoring Initiative to function carefully and cautiously. I won't allow my vision to be derailed by this chaos. That's why this is necessary. That's also why I need you with us. Our methods will change, but our vision will not."

Professor Xavier sounded so sincere. He didn't come off as a man sacrificing his principles for convenience. Logan still couldn't look him in the eye. If it weren't for Charles Xavier, he would still be an angry brute too bitter at the world to make something of himself. Now this same man was telling him that everything was different. Even for a man as old as he was, this was too much change for him to bear.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. I think this vision of yours has gotten cloudy. Coming from a drunk, that's saying a lot," he said in a low tone.

"Then let me prove to you that I can make this work," urged Xavier.

"Damn it, Chuck! How can you be so damn smart and still not get it?" exclaimed the feral mutant, "You know why I've stuck with the X-men this long? It ain't just because of the fancy jets, the nice house, or the girls I end up humping. It's because the X-men were the exact _opposite_ of Weapon X. You didn't try to make us better. You didn't try to shape the world to your own end. You just taught us how to use our powers and do something good with them. It sounds so damn simple, but it meant a lot to me, damn it! It was something worth fighting for. Hell, it was something worth _dying_ for."

"It still is," said Xavier in a calm tone.

"No…not anymore" said Logan, turning around and snatching the whiskey bottle he was holding, "You sold out the X-men for a ploy. You think we can work with the system. You ain't realized that no matter how hard you try, the system always works you over. And if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not be there when it happens."

The drunken slurs in his tone were laced with sorrow. t was something that struck Charles Xavier, even as he watched the feral mutant open up the bottle of whiskey and start drinking. In his already soused state, he fell back against the wall and sank to the floor in a stupor. The message was clear. He was would not buy into the Mutant Monitoring Initiative.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Logan," said Professor Xavier solemnly, "Later today I'll be addressing the team. I'll be laying out the next steps in this process. I'd like you to be there, but if you feel it would be better…"

"Don't bother, Chuck. You've made up your mind. I've made up mine," he grumbled as he opened the bottle of whiskey.

"Well if you ever change it, my door is always open," Xavier assured, "I still believe that this is right. I want all my students to be part of it. If and when the time comes, I'll be there and so will the X-men."

Logan grumbled more slurred words. He had nothing left to say and proceeded to drink his sorrows away. Professor Xavier lingered for a bit longer, holding out with a faint sliver of hope that Logan would one day understand. It just wasn't going to be today.

Xavier offered Logan one last solemn gaze before leaving him to his stupor. The feral mutant didn't even look up. Only his bottle of liquor could comfort him at this point. As far as he was concerned, when Charles Xavier walked out of this room he was taking the legacy of the X-men with him. It left Logan alone again, a bitter old man in a world that was about to become much more hostile.

"You're wrong, Chuck," he said upon finishing the whiskey, "The X-men are no more."

* * *

 **Later – Pentagon**

It had been a long, eventful day for the X-men. The wheels of the Mutant Monitoring Initiative were starting to turn. This new era of human/mutant relations was ready to begin. Only the finer details remained and that was what the team was waiting for.

General Grimshaw organized a special meeting in a conference room within the Pentagon. Every member of the X-men was expected to be there. Jean, Bobby, Hank, Ororo, Rogue, Kitty, Remy, Betsy, and Piotr were all present. Scott later showed up, much to everyone's surprise since he missed the ceremony at the White House. Only Logan was absent. Upon hearing about his drunken stupor, nobody was surprised.

This meeting promised to reshape the X-men in a big way. There were plenty of reasons to be nervous. There were also plenty of reasons to be hopeful. It depended entirely on what Professor Xavier and General Grimshaw decided.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Scott. It's important that we're all here for this," said Ororo as they all sat at a conference table, waiting for the Professor.

"Minus Logan, of course," said Rogue, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure the Pentagon has a no drunks policy. So we shouldn't be too surprised," commented Kitty.

"Even so, it's important that the team stay unified," Ororo went on.

"Unified…right," said Scott distantly.

"I hope that's not sarcasm, especially from _you_ of all people. We need to take this seriously," said Jean, who was sitting next to him.

"I am taking this seriously. I wouldn't be here if I didn't," he said.

"Then why were you not at the ceremony?" asked Piotr, "You're not considering taking Logan's approach and confronting this issue with alcohol, are you?"

"I don't solve my problems with alcohol. I prefer a more practical approach," said Scott strongly, "I want to know what we're in for. Then we'll know just how unified we can be."

There was a touch of cynicism behind his pragmatism. He had serious doubts about the Mutant Monitoring Initiative. It wasn't like they all were without reservations. This was a big change for the X-men. That's why Ororo's remarks on unity were so important. They needed to remain a team.

While they waited, Jean kept pressing her lover. His mind was still shut off. He hadn't divulged to her where he was during the ceremony or what he had been up to for most of the day. They usually didn't keep those kinds of secrets from one another and that worried Jean more than anything Professor Xavier was up to.

' _Scott, please talk to me. Don't shut me out like this.'_

' _I'm sorry, Jean. But this is not the time for psychic scolding.'_

' _I'm not scolding. I'm worried in ways I've never had to worry before.'_

' _That makes two of us.'_

Jean kept trying to reassure herself while Scott remained completely stoic. He wasn't revealing to anyone what was on his mind. He maintained this guarded demeanor even as Professor Xavier and General Grimshaw entered the conference room. Captain Jack Freeman entered as well. Their presence left the whole team anxious as they waited to learn the next step in this ambitious plan.

"Good afternoon, my X-men," greeted Professor Xavier, "I'm glad you're all here. This is a critical moment in the history of the X-men."

"Seeing as how Logan is not with you, can we assume he won't be joining us?" asked Hank.

"Logan has his share of _issues_ regarding this endeavor," said Xavier tactfully.

"In addition to his many other issues in general?" commented Bobby.

"He has his reasons as do the rest of us," he clarified, "The primary reason for this meeting is to confront some of those issues for the rest of you. I don't think I need to tell you how ambitious this program is. The risks are high, but so are the rewards."

"And we'll need those rewards," added General Grimshaw, "We don't have the luxury of taking incremental steps in mutant affairs. I'm sure you're all sick of taking on guys like Magneto by yourself. Just as every other law-abiding nation is sick of being powerless when it comes to dealing with these issues. I believe Professor Xavier is making the correct, logical choice here. On our own, we keep struggling against the Genoshas and the Mutant Liberation Fronts of the world. Together, we might just stand a chance."

" _Might_ being the operative word," added Professor Xavier, "Our success depends on how we're organized. This is what General Grimshaw and I have been discussing since before the ceremony. Neither the X-men nor the MSA can operate in the same capacity it once did. So in order to solidify this partnership, we've had to make compromises."

"What sort of compromises, Professor?" asked Betsy curiously.

"The kind that will make the X-men less a private militia and more a vital public service that the people can't imagine living without," answered General Grimshaw.

The General turned to Captain Freeman and nodded. The Green Beret proceeded to pass out small packets of paper that bore the new emblem of the Mutant Monitoring Initiative. It was the symbols of the MSA with a large X representing the X-men imposed over it. There wasn't much, but the message was fairly clear. It symbolized the new authoritative nature of the X-men.

"As a new arm of the public, you will all have the full rights and responsibilities of Uncle Sam's humble civil servants," the General explained.

"Humble…right," chuckled Remy, this being an unusual proposition for a former thief.

"It's nothing to scoff at, Mr. Lebeau. I understand you've got quite a rap sheet. I also understand that Mr. Rasputin here has a history with the Russian Mafia to say nothing of his citizenship status. We can't even track down Miss Darkholme's biological parents."

"Is that a threat? Or some sort of American blackmail?" questioned Piotr.

"Because Ah don't appreciate subtle threats any more than a regular punch in the face," added Rogue.

"Take it easy, my X-men. He did not imply anything nefarious," assured Professor Xavier.

"Quite the opposite, in fact," said General Grimshaw, "By working with us, we're prepared to clean up your records. We're even prepared to clear up or expunge any lingering paper trail that may hinder your ability to move forward with this initiative. You'll get the same benefits, compensation, and recognition as any civil servant that puts their life on the line."

"We're used to people hating us, General. We didn't get into the X-men to be praised," said Scott.

"I understand that, but I think you'll find that being respected makes your mission a lot easier. In addition, the X-men now have the authority to arrest, detain, and process those deemed a threat to the United States and her allies," the General went on, "You'll have the full support of the MSA, the United States Armed Forces, and law enforcement on every level."

"Sounds like a pretty sweet deal," commented Kitty, "So what's the catch? And please don't sugar-coat it. We've got three psychics in the room."

"That is where the responsibility aspect comes in," said Professor Xavier, choosing to deliver this news instead of General Grimshaw, "As associates of the United States government, there are regulations to which we must abide. Among them are guidelines for those not yet of age to serve at this level."

"Not of age? Since when was age an issue?" asked Bobby, anxious since he was among the youngest in the team.

"Since your parents, as well as Kitty's parents, voiced their concerns about your role with the team," answered Professor Xavier, "I know you've been tactful in describing our activities, but when the Xavier Institute blows up in a very public way, they are far less inclined to support your position in the X-men."

"But that shouldn't matter, right?" said Kitty anxiously, "I know I'm not old enough to drink yet, but can't I still make decisions as a legal adult?"

"According to the provisions in this initiative, your parents still have a legal stake in your participation. As such, they've made it clear that they're not comfortable with you serving full time."

"In other words our parents are kicking us out of the X-men," said Bobby angrily.

"Get me on the phone with my dad! I'll get him to change his mind!" said Kitty, shooting up from her seat.

"Take it easy, Katya. After what happened to the mansion, I think they are right to be concerned," said Piotr, coaxing his girlfriend back into his seat.

"It's times like this Ah'm glad mah mama ain't in a position to decide for meh. Ain't like she doesn't risk her neck more than the rest of us," said Rogue.

"Don't rub it in, Rogue," groaned Bobby.

Kitty and Bobby were getting worked up and rightfully so. This was somewhat of a downgrade for them. Professor Xavier was quick to point out the bigger picture.

"It's not as extreme as you think," he assured them, "While you cannot serve full time, you will still be listed as reserve X-men in case additional manpower is necessary. Then once you're legally qualified, you can rejoin the team."

"When exactly does _that_ happen?" asked Kitty, still fuming in a way that required Piotr to hold her back.

"Upon finishing the coursework you started at the institute," he answered, "As such, you'll continue your work at Emma Frost's Academy of Tomorrow. You'll also have the opportunity to work with the other students at her school. In the long run, we hope to train a new generation of X-men. I'm confident you two will set an example."

"All while dealing with Emma Frost again? How could you not?" commented Hank.

It still didn't sit well with Bobby or Kitty. The idea of not being part of the X-men was distressing in a great many ways. It wasn't just what they did. It was part of who they were. Being a reserve wasn't the same thing.

"So I guess this means the team is downsizing," surmised Betsy.

"And we're voted off the island. That definitively _sucks_ ," said Bobby.

"Look on the bright side, homme. Now you in a better position to flirt with that Amara femme," said Remy, offering his friend a reassuring gesture.

"For once, even the company of a pretty girl doesn't bring me much comfort," he said.

"I may go _crazy_ if my life reverts back to homework and exams," complained Kitty.

"It won't be a permanent arrangement, Kitty," said Ororo, "It might even be good for you to focus on classes for a while."

"No offence, Miss Munroe. But if you were in my position, wouldn't there be a typhoon over us right now?" she argued.

Her tone was harsh with bitterness. She wasn't wrong either. Being an X-man was important to everyone on the team. The idea of being kicked out, even if it was temporary, was upsetting to say the least. It didn't appear to be open for argument either. This decision had already been made. There was nothing they could do to change it.

Despite this new arrangement, it wasn't set in stone. Bobby and Kitty could return eventually. The addition of the resources that General Grimshaw mentioned should definitely help compensate for any depleted manpower. On the surface it seemed the X-men would still be in a strong position to carry out their mission.

"So we have to send some of our teammates back to school for a while. Fair enough," said Jean as she looked over the packet with some of the others, "That can't be the only catch."

"If I'm reading this correctly, our missions and research shall now be monitored by the MSA," said Hank, "We'll be responsible for adhering to any objectives laid out by General Grimshaw, the President, or any other high-level official with sufficient clearance."

"Subject to my approval," added Xavier, "We still retain much of our independence."

"I hope that was implied," said Hank, "What are the specifics of these objectives? I do plan on continuing my research. I hope to aid all parties in confronting and containing unruly mutants in a more prudent manner. How much of it will be guided by the MSA and how will it be utilized?"

"We've yet to dot the I's and cross the T's, but we expect mutual cooperation on both ends," said General Grimshaw.

"Is that in writing?" asked Betsy, speaking as the X-men's resident legal expert.

"It's there for every one of you to decide," said Professor Xavier, "You've listened to all my speeches about the Mutant Monitoring Initiative. I've presented you with every detail. Before we proceed, I need your approval. There can be no X-men if we don't agree where we stand with this critical moment in our struggle."

The onus was now on the X-men. Professor Xavier expressed confidence in the Mutant Monitoring Initiative. He remained open with them throughout this complicated process. He believed in what he was doing. He genuinely felt that this was the best way for the X-men to move forward.

Every X-man took a moment to look over the packet detailing their service to the Mutant Monitoring Initiative. There were benefits and drawbacks. It was far from perfect, but then again their previous arrangement wasn't either. It couldn't have been if it ended up with their house getting blown up. There were only so many ways they could move forward. So with all the possibilities in mind, the X-men made their decision.

"Okay…I'll be the first to say it. I'm in," said Betsy, "I worked in law enforcement before. I don't mind doing it again."

"I'm in as well," said Ororo, setting her packet aside, "I want the X-men to do better. I think this could go a long way towards building public trust."

"Ah'll take that as a bonus," said Rogue as she did the same, "It'll be a heck of a lot easier if we don't have to worry about folks trying to arrest us."

"Even though Remy ain't got a high opinion of law folk, I'll give this here gig a shot," said Remy, "Philosophically speaking, if we be wanting to work around the gates then we ought to be friends with the gatekeeper."

"It's a logical progression of our mission, even without the lesser details in place. And I usually err on the side of logic," said Hank.

"I don't get what's so _logical_ about me having to go back to school," muttered Bobby, "But as long as I means I can come back and the X-men remain intact, I'll go with it. _Someone_ has to be around to lighten the mood."

"I'm sure the team can get along without it," said Kitty, rolling her eyes, "I don't side with ex-boyfriends on much, but in this case I agree. If this makes the X-men stronger, then I'm willing to endure more mind-numbing school-work."

"Da, I have experienced far worse working conditions. I've lived the life of a criminal long enough. I am quite willing to side with the law for a change," affirmed Piotr.

"So am I," said Jean as she read over the last few pages, "This could really work. This could do a lot of good. More good than the X-men could do on their own. You've always made the right call when it mattered, Professor. I'll stick with the X-men until proven otherwise."

The sentiment was consistent. Professor Xavier had made his case and the team bought into it. Even if they didn't agree with every aspect of the proposal, they were willing to give it a try.

That still left Scott Summers, whose expression hadn't changed since he entered the room. He had been the most vocal opponent of the Professor even before the Mutant Monitoring Initiative. He was also the leader of the X-men. He was among the most loyal students that Charles Xavier ever taught. It seemed outrageous that he would not at least try this proposal. With every second of silence, his brooding demeanor grew more ominous.

"Scott…will you offer us your input?" asked Hank.

"Or are you just gonna make us wait while you impersonate a statue," said Rogue.

The X-leader looked up from the packet and stared at his mentor. He saw in his eyes a subtle urging. The Professor wanted him to be part of this. This time, it wouldn't be as easy to trust this man's vision.

"Before I decide, I have one important question for you, sir," he said in a deceptively calm tone.

"Of course, Scott. Feel free to ask me anything," said the Professor.

"Do you really think the X-men can work within the government like this and not become corrupted?"

"I've already gone over the many provisions we have in place. I've made it clear to the General here as well as President Kelly. We are still in control of our destiny."

"Then what happens when you lose control? How do you plan on dealing with it so that everything we've built doesn't crumble?" Scott went on, adding more force to his tone.

"That won't happen. I won't allow it," said Professor Xavier strongly.

"So you believe you have the power and the foresight to avoid this? Never mind all the other ways that this could go wrong. You have no doubt that you can control this extensive no matter what comes along?"

"Yes. I believe it. I will work to make sure of it," said Xavier, reinforcing every word.

What should have been reassurance only hardened the X-leader's disposition. He hid an ocean of emotion behind his face. Both Professor Xavier and Jean Grey could sense it radiating from his mind. Even the others could see it. He was wrestling with something and from the looks of it, he wasn't winning.

With an exceedingly callous demeanor, he closed the packet and tossed it back across the table. Then he looked up at his mentor and gave his response.

"In that case, my decision is clear. I _quit_."

Everyone blinked in disbelief.

"What?! Did Ah just hear Scott Summers say the word _quit_?" exclaimed Rogue.

"I don't believe it either. I _must_ be sick or something," said Bobby, rubbing his head.

"You all heard right. I quit," said Scott as he rose up, "Consider this my resignation from the X-men."

The shock reverberated throughout the team. Without another word, he rose up from his seat. He then reached into his pocket, retrieved his X-men communicator, and tossed it onto the table atop the packet. He seemed dead serious about this. Jean already had tears in her eyes, but nobody was more struck than Charles Xavier.

"Scott…I understand your reservations, but I urge you not to do anything brash," said the Professor.

"There's nothing brash about it, sir. You say you understand. You say you can control this. Well guess what? You _don't_ understand. How can you possibly control what you don't understand?"

"Explain to me what I don't understand," he asked intently, "Let's work together to resolve it!"

"We're already beyond that point. You that taught me how being certain of our abilities was the first step towards losing control of them. Only the arrogant assume they can handle something like this and deal with all the consequences, intended or otherwise. Magneto was that arrogant. So was Sinister. I never thought _you_ would stoop to that level. That arrogance is going to destroy the X-men and I'd rather not be a part of that."

Professor Xavier was taken aback by this accusation, so much so that he had no words with which to respond. He stood in stunned silence along with his students while Scott Summers turned around and stormed out of the room. He didn't look back. He didn't say goodbye. He just left the friends and loved ones he once fought so vehemently to protect.

The team was reeling. The idea of going through this without Scott Summers leading them would not sink in. The only one not affected on a personal level was General Nathan Grimshaw. For him, this was an issue of pure pragmatics. With or without this man, the X-men and the Mutant Monitoring Initiative would continue.

"Looks like we'll have to make some adjustments," said General Grimshaw amidst the strong silence.

"Excuse me, General Insensitive Prick! But our friend just up and quit on us!" exclaimed Kitty.

"Kitty please! Let's not overact more than we have to," said Hank, still finding this difficult to rationalize.

"Well isn't anyone going after him?" said Piotr.

"I'm surprised _you_ haven't started running, Jean," commented Rogue.

"I'm going, damn it!" said Jean, swallowing the lump and putting on a strong face as she got up from her seat, "I'll try to talk some sense into him."

"I'm not sure that's possible, Jean," said Professor Xavier distantly, "I sensed more conviction in his thoughts than I've ever sensed before."

"I'm still going to try. If he won't listen to the woman he loves, then he won't listen."

Jean stormed out of the room with a ferocity that even Juggernaut would find intimidating. The rest of the team stayed behind, doing their best to process this new development. Logan skipping out on them wasn't too surprising, but Scott Summers? That was a telling sign. It left them wondering how certain they were this plan.

While the team chattered amongst themselves over this shocking development, General Grimshaw let out a frustrated sigh. Charles Xavier was still reeling. It didn't matter how close knit the X-men were. The Mutant Monitoring Initiative was already official.

"I don't mean to make light of your student's outburst, but we can't force him to go along with this," said General Grimshaw, "That means we'll have to make adjustments."

"Yes…we will," said Professor Xavier solemnly.

"I don't mean to sound insensitive either, but what if Scott Summers is right?" asked Captain Freeman, who had been silent, "What if we can't control what we've created?"

"We don't deal in what ifs, Captain. We can't when the stakes are this high," said General Grimshaw strongly, "But for all our sake, we better prove him wrong."

* * *

 **Outside The Pentagon**

Scott couldn't get out of the Pentagon fast enough. He barged past the security check-points, going so far as to shove past a few MPs. He didn't care if they yelled at him. He didn't intend on returning to this place anytime soon. His harsh stride hid a heavy heart. This was something he never thought he would do. Scott Summers was walking away from the X-men. The worst part was the X-men were gone before he even left.

He had just stormed out from the front door of the Pentagon. He was on his way towards the street below where he could get a cab. The X-leader didn't dare look back. There were too few reasons to do so. One of those reasons still caught up with him.

"Scott!" shouted Jean as she ran out from the building, "Just stop! Be a mature human being and talk to me!"

Scott froze while still not looking back. He waited until Jean caught up. She practically sprinted towards him, the strain of her emotions apparent in every stride. Once she reached him, she practically yanked him by the arm so that he turned around to face her.

"Were you really going to leave like that?" said Jean with a harsh scold, "Just run off without even saying goodbye to your friends?"

"I didn't expect the others to understand. There was nothing left to say," he replied.

"What about me? Were you going to leave without even talking to your girlfriend?" she added, an unmistakable pain seeping through her voice.

"I knew you would come after me, Jean. That's why I didn't try to escape. Now that we're here, we can get this over with."

Jean's anger gave way to sorrow. There was a sad yet cold sense of acceptance in his tone. He made it clear with his thoughts that his mind was made up. There was no turning back.

"I'm sorry, Jean. I wished it didn't happen like this. But Professor Xavier just vindicated every one of my fears. As far as I'm concerned, there are no more X-men. There's just a ticking time bomb that's going to blow up in everyone's face."

"I get that that's what you believe. I agree on some level, but isn't it a chance worth taking?" she said. "Isn't that all the more reason to stay and help us?"

"This isn't about taking a chance, Jean. This is about compromising too much and getting too little," said Scott strongly, "This Mutant Monitoring Initiative sounds too good on paper. That's often a bad sign because there are always unintended consequences when you try to do too much."

"You really think the X-men can't handle that?" Jean questioned.

"The X-men and the Charles Xavier I knew wouldn't assume they could. They would have enough humility to realize that sooner or later, this massive stunt will collapse on itself. I don't see how it can be argued otherwise."

"Then I won't try and convince you. That doesn't mean you should leave like this! If you stay then maybe you can do something about it!" said Jean, her tone getting desperate with emotion.

"I would if I thought it was possible, but I've been thinking about this day and night. I've been looking at this from every possible angle. This isn't a mission I can lead," he said, "I hope I'm wrong. I would love for the Professor to say 'I told you so' one day. Until it happens, I've made my decision. I'm not going to be part of this so-called _initiative_."

A sinking feeling settled in for both of them. Jean opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. There was nothing for her to say at this point. The expression on Scott's face hardened, his stern discipline hiding many painful emotions. In a solemn gesture, Scott reached up and gently caressed the side of his lover's face.

"Try not to worry. You know me. I always have a backup plan," he told her in a deep tone.

"I don't doubt that you do," said Jean, her voice more strained with every word, "But what about the people who care about you?"

"They've made their own decision. I respect it. That's all I can do."

"But what about…us?" she said desperately.

"Jean…I still love you. Nothing could ever stop me from loving you," said Scott, getting choked up as well, "But being in love and being together are two different things. Sometimes both are possible. Other times…only one can work. This is one of those times."

"So…we're over? Is this really it?" she said, tears now streaming down her face.

"I won't say it is. I honestly don't know what will come of us, the X-men, or anything for that matter. All I know is we both have our own missions now. We need to see them through…alone."

That word, alone, sounded so painful. It was like a hot needle in her heart. Jean couldn't stop the tears anymore. She started sobbing uncontrollably, even as Scott embraced her. He held her in his arms for nearly a full minute, knowing this may be his last chance for a while. When the time finally came to part, he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Be safe, Jean Grey," said Scott softly, "No matter what dangers we face alone or together, remember what the Phoenix Force told us. Our love is our greatest strength."

In what had to be the most difficult escape of his life, Scott Summers let go of Jean Grey and turned away. She clung to him as long as she could, reaching out even as he started walking away. This time she didn't run after him. If she had, she would have seen streaks of tears seeping down from his visor. It perfectly symbolized just how difficult this was for them. Doing the right thing wasn't supposed to be easy. That didn't make it any less agonizing.

As Jean watched her lover walk away, a cold feeling set in. She was so choked up with sobs that she couldn't even call out to him and tell him how much she loved him one last time. Her knees buckled and she fell to ground. Through these unending waves of sorrow, the harsh reality set in.

The X-men had changed. The team was no longer unified. Professor Xavier's Mutant Monitoring Initiative was bold, so much so that it had already strained the strongest of bonds. It threatened to strain the team to it's very core. But the pieces were already in place. There was no going back. This new team of X-men was poised to take hold in a very complicated and very volatile world.

* * *

 **Later That Week – Liberty Tavern**

' _Thanks for the good times, Chuck. Guess I should also say fuck you since you're the one that ended it. You and the others keep acting like this Mutant Monitoring bullshit ain't a bad idea. I would need a lot more booze to even think I could go along with it.'_

There were only so many problems that alcohol could solve. That never stopped Logan from trying to solve others before. He hadn't stopped drinking since he arrived in Washington DC. No matter how much he soused his mind, it didn't change the ugly truth. He was expected to show up eventually and let the team know his intentions. Keeping himself drunk was his way of avoiding what he had since accepted. The X-men that arrived were not the same X-men that would leave.

It was just past two in the morning. Most of the bars were closing in the DC area. Logan had been running up a hefty tab for the past four hours. He didn't pick any fights, talk to any of the women that hit on him, or make small-talk with the bartender. He just sat in his stupor, downing drink after drink. He was the only one in the bar at this point. Even the problem drunks had left or been thrown out.

No matter how much he ingested, he couldn't get himself sufficiently drunk. Every now and then his phone would buzz. They were always messages from the team. Some were from Jean. Others were from Ororo, Rogue, or Bobby. They all urged him to come out from his rock and confront them, even if it was just to tell them off. Nothing they said could pull him from his stupor.

While he gazed down at a nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels, the TV over the bar was still on. It was playing over a CNN recording of major news stories from earlier in the day. Like every other outlet in the world, it reported on the X-men.

" _To recap our top story, Professor Charles Xavier finalized his Mutant Monitoring Initiative. This new program is a bold and unprecedented collaboration between mutants and the government. The X-men took center stage at a press conference earlier today. General Nathan Grimshaw of the MSA detailed their first set of missions. At the top of the list is the now defunct nation of Genosha. He expects the X-men to help international authorities locate and if necessary detain individuals of interest. The X-men will also work closely with major law enforcement. With Charles Xavier by his side, he delivered a strong message to the public."_

The report brought up a clip of the conference. When Logan saw the X-men standing behind the MSA like mindless cronies, he grew sick to his stomach.

" _We've all endured enough fear and uncertainty. The time has come for us to do something about it. That is why I'm very excited to work directly with Charles Xavier and his X-men. At this time the team is as follows: Jean "Phoenix" Grey, Henry "Beast" McCoy, Ororo "Storm" Munroe, Marie "Rogue" Darkholme, Remy "Gambit" Lebeau, Peter "Colossus" Rasputin, and Elizabeth "Psylocke" Braddock. There are others who are set to join at a later time. There are also others that have decided not to. I understand there are others that have not decided to join. I hope they change their mind. Under the directive of the President and the vision of Professor Charles Xavier, we will begin implementation of the Mutant Monitoring Initiative. Construction will begin on a new Xavier Institute. Missions will commence with international support immediately. It's an exciting time for all parties. Let it be known that mutants and humans alike cannot and will not evade justice. Under this new initiative, we welcome a new era of security and cooperation."_

Logan nearly threw up upon hearing that last statement. The idea that the X-men would cooperate in the same system that turned him into a meat puppet tore at him in ways that he could not heal from. Having gulped down the last of his drink, he grumbled angrily and tossed the bottle across the bar.

"I'm gonna need some much stronger shit," said the feral mutant.

"You've already had more than any sane man can handle," said the barkeeper as he caught the bottle before it fell, "I should've cut you off after the tenth bottle of whiskey."

"Hey, I gave you an extra hundred bucks to not ask questions!" barked Logan.

"Quit busting my balls, already. It's closing time and I don't have the energy to baby any more drunks…especially mutants. It sounds like your kind has enough problems from the looks of it."

Logan snarled at the unruly bartender. He clenched his fist, ready to pop his claws and _coax_ this man into giving him more booze. Then to both their surprise, a red beam of energy shot out from the other side of the bar and struck the TV that was still broadcasting the story. Both Logan and the now outraged bartender turned to see Scott standing in the front door, his hand still on his visor.

"Sir, problems don't even _begin_ to describe what we're going through," said the former X-leader.

"You fucking, dirty freak! What the hell? I ought to call that MSA on your ass and make you their first case!" yelled the bartender.

"Calm down, sir. Trust me when I say my drunken friend here would have done _much_ worse," he said.

Logan sneered at Scott's comments. He maintained that sneer even as Scott walked over towards him. Along the way, he pulled out a wad of bills and placed it on the counter. It was pretty thick, so much so that it helped ease the bartender's outrage.

"Use that to get a new TV," he told him, "I'll even take Mr. Sunshine here off your hands for you."

"That'll still cost extra!" barked the bartender.

"It's in there," Scott assured, "It should be enough to save us from trouble that neither of us needs right now."

The bartender still scolded him for destroying one of his TVs. After a quick count of the money, he seemed somewhat satisfied. He was content to pocket the bills and turn away, leaving Scott to deal with a moody Logan.

"The hell did you get that money?" asked Logan suspiciously.

"If you're really interested, you'll set aside the booze and follow me," said Scott.

"Now why the hell would I wanna do that?"

"I don't know if you were too drunk to notice, but I wasn't at that conference earlier. I'm not with the X-men anymore. I quit."

"So I heard," said the feral mutant, "Jeannie called me. It sounded like she had been sobbing her eyes out."

"Are you going to yell at me for that too? You want me to detail how hard it was to leave the team?" asked former X-leader.

"And give myself _more_ reasons to kick your ass? I'll pass," quipped Logan, "I'll settle for an explanation. I know you would never come looking for my drunken ass if something wasn't up."

"I think that goes without saying," said Scott, "Are you sober enough to walk and talk?"

"Fuck you," he snarled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Scott led the embittered Logan out through the rear exit of the bar. The feral mutant was in a hell of a mood and it wasn't just because of the booze. He was every bit as upset about the Mutant Monitoring Initiative. He had more than enough reasons given his history with government sponsored weapons programs. That put Logan in a unique position that amazingly enough was in line with what Scott was planning. As they neared the door, he explained their predicament.

"I'll skip the small talk, Logan," he began, "I know you don't like me. I don't like you all that much either, especially when you're drunk. But you and I seem to agree on one critical issue. The Professor is making a mistake with this Mutant Monitoring Initiative."

"Hell, it qualifies as a big ass mistake if it has us agreeing on something," commented Logan.

"Then maybe we can also agree that the X-men as we know it is pretty much defunct. Working alongside the MSA creates more problems than it solves. They can't be the heroes they once were. That's bad news for a lot of mutants out there. Who are they going to turn to if and when the X-men become corrupted by this new initiative?"

"Ain't no if, Summers. It's gonna happen!" said Logan, "I've been down this road before. No mutant power can stop greedy men in suits with cushy government jobs."

"Thus leaving a significant void…one that needs to be filled for when that time comes," said Scott as they stopped at the door.

"Let me guess. You think you can fill it?" said Logan skeptically.

"Contrary to what you may think, some voids can't be filled with alcohol," he quipped, "I believe we can also agree that the world still needs the X-men. So if Charles Xavier is no longer up to the task, then we'll have to take matters into our own hands."

Despite the feral mutant's cynical gaze, Scott opened the back door to the bar to reveal that some friends had been waiting for him. When Logan stepped out his cynicism turned to intrigue. Standing in the alley were five familiar figures. They included Warpath, Domino, Angel, Nightcrawler, and Emma Frost. They were each wearing strange new uniforms. They looked like X-men uniforms, except they were black and lacked the distinctive X-emblem. At this point Scott removed his coat to reveal that he was wearing a similar uniform, which sent a clear message.

While Logan processed the sight before him, Scott rejoined the team. Even though he wasn't officially with the X-men anymore, he still carried himself as Cyclops. He still believed in the principles Xavier taught him. Now he was just doing it his way.

"Wow. You're both here intact. Guess I owe you twenty bucks, Domino," said Warpath.

"If I knew he would be this drunk, I would have wagered more," grinned Domino.

"He's not as drunk as you think. Although I do have reservations about bringing someone of his _proclivities_ onto this team," said Emma Frost, still crass despite her new role.

"For what we're going to be doing on _my_ dollar, I'd say he's a perfect fit," grinned Angel.

"I vouldn't vant anyone else leading zhe charge," added Nightcrawler.

The realization quickly sunk in, despite Logan's blood-alcohol level. Scott Summers was serious in a way that didn't make him such a prick. This man that he so often clashed with had a real plan. It looked like a plan that he could really sink his claws into.

"Is this what I think it is, Summers?" said Logan, a smile forming on his face.

"It's exactly what it looks like," affirmed Cyclops, "We're not the only ones that believe the Mutant Monitoring Initiative will fall apart in ways only Beast could articulate. As you can see I've made some calls. I've also made some arrangements."

"Of which I'm paying for," said Angel, "That means we can't be as mainstream as we're used to."

"That also means our version of the X-men is essentially underground," said Warpath, "We'll doing the jobs that Charles Xavier is no longer in a position to do."

"That's because we're _not_ X-men," said Scott firmly, "The X-men are no longer viable under the Mutant Monitoring Initiative. The world still hates and fears us. Someone has to step up. That someone is us…X-Force."

* * *

 **End of Volume 6**

 **AN: Thanks a ton for reading and a very special thank you to all those who have gone out of their way to review this series. Don't worry though. There's more to come! This is not the end of X-men Supreme. Check out the X-men Supreme official website and blog for previews and updates. Until next time, take care!**

 **MarvelMaster616**


End file.
